T S U C
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Wonwoo rela mendiskreditkan harga diri dengan bersujud di kaki Mingyu. Memohon untuk hidup bersama. [Meanie. Seventeen. MPREG]
1. P R O L O G U E

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE PROLOGUE HAS BEEN DELETED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bakal remake dari ff aku yg lain. Jadi kalo nemu kemiripan atau bahkan kesamaan cerita dengan sebuah ff, ini bukan plagiat, oke? Iya sih, aku memplagiat ff aku sendiri :v

MPREG adalah hal yg gak masuk akal. Aku bakal tetep menyampaikan ini meskipun aku udah suka nulis ff mpreg sejak 6 taun yg lalu. Tapi di dunia ff, semuanya bisa terjadi. Di realita aja 'nothing is impossible and vice versa' bisa berlaku. Apalagi di dalam ff?

Udahlah. Itu cuma pembelaan dari aku aja yg seorang pecinta tema mpreg. Lagian yg bawa kalian ke sini karena keyword mpreg nya kan? *sotoy xD maaf, maaf pemirsah. Ini cuma sebuah bacaan. Hal ringan. Kalian datang ke sini niatnya cari hiburan kan. So, chill. No offence.

Aku yakinkan lanjutannya bakalan lebih banyak dialog dibanding narasi. Karena jujur aja, aku emang ngerasa lebih jago bikin dialog daripada narasi *muehe, ketauan bawelnya :p

Alur bisa jadi cepet atau lambat sesuai kebutuhan. Dan sewaktu-waktu cerita bisa jadi membosankan.

Terus, aku gak mau bikin kisah yg terlalu complicated. Karena disamping bakal bikin pembaca terlalu baper, akunya sendiri males atau mungkin emang gak pandai bikin cerita yg rumit.

Pesan dari aku, kalian gak perlu banyak persiapan buat baca ff ini *emang siapa juga yg niat amat ._. tinggal tarik nafas aja dalam-dalam, terus buang perlahan-lahan. Kalian bakal nyantai senyantai-nyantainya di sini bareng aku *cieee.

Harusnya aku tuh fokus skripsian sekarang. Tapi aku udah mumet bgt. Jadi nulis ini buat selingan. Sumpah, jurusan sastra itu membunuhku :'[

Aku gak bakal buru-buru buat lanjutin ini. Mau liat respon dari pembacanya aja dulu. Apakah apresiasi dari kalian buat ff ini tuh bagus, apa kurang memuaskan? Kita liat aja.

Aku selalu baca setiap detail review dari pembaca. Karena komentar dari kalian itu adalah segala-galanya buat penulis *cieee.

Imma always be loving your feedback more than mingyu's sexy back :*


	2. Six Million Wons

Sebelum baca ffnya, baca cuap cuap aku dulu oke.

Biasanya aku selalu nulis cuap cuap di bawah. Tapi kali ini aku ngerasa harus nulis duluan. Soalnya mungkin bakal mempengaruhi pikiran dan suasana baca kalian *lebay

Sebelumnya aku bilang aku bakal jadiin ff ini sebagai remake dari ff aku yg lain.

Jangan salah paham.

'Remake' yg aku maksud **bukan** lah nyalin alias nge-copy keseluruhan isi cerita dan cuma diedit ganti nama tokohnya doang.

Nggak.

'Remake' yg aku maksud adalah, aku **ngambil ide ceritanya** aja. Semacam  plagiat atau adaptasi gitu.

Sisanya, **gak ada** bagian dari ff sumber remake itu yg aku copy isinya. Bahkan parafrase sedikitpun.

Jadi bisa dibilang, ff ini **belom pernah ada sebelumnya**.

Ini **original**. Plot bisa sangat mirip, tapi gak sama. Baik dialog maupun narasi, semuanya **sangat berbeda**.

Ngerti maksud aku?

Gak usah bingung ya xD

Oke, udah sih. Gitu aja :]

.

 **WARNING.**

 **MESSY WRITINGS.**

 **GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

 **SO MANY CODE-SWITCHINGS SPREAD AROUND.**

 **UNSTABLE LINES.**

 **THIS IS** **MPREG** **AREA.**

 **MALE PREGNANCY.**

 **I FIND IT NONSENSE, BUT I GOT THAT MAKE SENSE.**

 **BEAR WITH IT.**

.

-oO-Six Million Wons-Oo-

"Apa kau bilang?! Kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk sebuah cincin pertunangan?!" Wonwoo tidak bisa menghentikan suara yang naik beberapa oktaf tanpa disadari. Para pengunjung taman lain mendelik ke arahnya. Beberapa ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip sambil menunggui anak mereka bermain perosotan memasang tampang ingin tahu.

Gadis yang sedang berada di jaringan lain telepon terkikik geli. _Imut_ , pikir Wonwoo. Tapi dengan cepat berubah jadi desahan lelah. _Shit,_ pikirnya.

" _Tentu saja oppa. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau pertunangan adalah sebuah momen yang berharga? Kita harus membuatnya jadi istimewa. Terutama bagian cincinnya."_ Gadis itu mendesah terlebih dahulu. Nada bicaranya seperti sedang menjelaskan kepada anak kecil bahwa makanan dibuat untuk dimakan. Bukan untuk dilempar-lempar seperti mainan.

"Memangnya apa sih keistimewaan cincin berlian itu dibandingkan cincin titanium biasa?" Wonwoo berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia tidak memulai pembicaraan lewat jaringan telepon. Setidaknya jika mereka melakukan perbincangan secara langsung, ia bisa mengeluarkan tampang memelas andalannya. Tidak selalu berhasil, tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

Memang bukan dia juga sih yang memulai pembicaraan. Ia sedang berjalan-jalan santai ke taman. Mencari hiburan gratis, mengingat kondisi ekonominya tidak memungkinkan untuknya mencari hiburan dengan berfoya-foya.

Dan yap, begitu saja pacarnya meminta barang mahal padanya.

" _Sangat berbeda. Terbuat dari emas putih 20 karat dan 18 butir berlian 4 karat. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa indahnya itu? Dan betapa cantiknya aku ketika memakainya?"_

Wonwoo mulai tidak yakin bahwa ia masih berada di saluran yang benar. Kekasihnya kini terdengar terlalu mirip dengan iklan-iklan di TV komersial. Wonwoo mempertanyakan pendengarannya untuk sesaat. Barang yang baru saja dideskripsikan pacarnya lebih terdengar seperti sesuatu yang biasa dibeli oleh orang-orang dengan tabungan jutaan won. Bukan lelaki seperti ia yang hanya punya dua ratus won untuk ongkos pulang ke rumah saat ini. Jadi ia akan jalan kaki. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menghemat.

"Kau sudah cantik dari sananya. Tidak perlu memakai barang mahal seperti itu." Ia mencoba taktik rayuan gombal. Para gadis membencinya, tapi menginginkannya dalam waktu bersamaan.

" _Jangan jadikan itu sebagai alasanmu untuk tidak membelikannya untukku."_ _Tidak berhasil._ Thank you very much _._ Wonwoo mengolok-olok diri sendiri dalam otak.

Payah.

"Tapi Jung Chaeyeon. Enam juta won. _Seriously_. Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu saat ini? Kau tahu kan aku hanya lelaki biasa yang baru saja lulus SMA? Bahkan aku masih mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk membiayai kuliahku kelak. Dan bahkan kita sudah berencana untuk menikah sepuluh tahun lagi. Kau ingat itu? SEPULUH TAHUN LAGI. Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Kasarnya, ia lelaki miskin. Ayahnya sudah tidak pernah lagi bekerja sejak dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai pengangkut barang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pria paruh baya itu melanjutkan hidup dengan uang hasil berjudi dan taruhan pacuan kuda. Dan kemenangan tidak selalu berpihak padanya. Ia akhirnya meminjam sejumlah besar uang pada lintah darat. Dari situ pula ia membiayai uang makan dan sekolah Wonwoo. Hutangnya sudah menumpuk terlalu banyak. Satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki–rumah kecil di ujung gang buntu sebuah pelosok–terancam disita sebagai jaminan. Ia harus segera melunasi hutang itu. Dan sebagai orang terdekat yang terlibat, Wonwoo jadi ikut pusing memikirkannya.

Suara desahan dengan sentimen negatif di ujung telepon terdengar. Wonwoo tahu ia tidak akan memenangkan perdebatan ini.

Ia hanya berdoa gadisnya tidak mengeluarkan kata _terserah_. Alamat kiamat sudah hubungannya.

" _Siapa yang tahu kalau dalam jangka waktu se-lama itu aku bisa jatuh ke pelukan pria lain? Pria yang benar-benar mencintaiku dan rela melakukan apapun untukku?"_

 _That_ _is_ _actually scarily accurate._ Tapi bukan berarti Wonwoo akan menyerah begitu saja dalam perdebatan penting-tidak penting ini. Penting karena memenuhi permintaan calon tunanganmu berarti memastikan kelanggengan hubungan. Tidak penting karena perempuan waras macam apa yang akan meminta cincin luar biasa mahal ke pacarnya yang nyaris gelandangan?

Jadi Wonwoo berusaha menaikkan nada suara, "Tidak ada pria lain. Tidak ada selain aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Ia memperdalam suara yang sudah dalam. Berusaha mencontek adegan-adegan drama dimana para pria berhasil meyakinkan wanitanya bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya. Setidaknya di drama yang mereka mainkan. Di drama berikutnya tentu ada wanita lain yang _satu-satunya_.

" _Kalau begitu buktikan."_ Oh, lihat betapa realistisnya gadis pujaan Wonwoo ini? Setengah logika di kepala Wonwoo melempar sarkasme habis-habisan pada setengah bagian lain kepalanya yang jatuh cinta habis-habisan pada gadis ini.

Seperti yang Wonwoo katakan. Ia sangat mencintai sang kekasih. Gadis itu begitu cantik, populer, dan semua orang memujanya seperti tuan putri. Wonwoo sudah berjuang selama tiga tahun penuh untuk mendapatkannya. Dan setelah akhirnya berhasil mendapat kencan bersamanya, ia tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja.

Ayolah, ia tidak akan membiarkan usaha tiga tahun pengejaran ditambah usaha dua tahun mempertahankan hubungan, sia-sia hanya karena uang sejumlah enam juta.

Kali ini giliran ia yang mendesah lelah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba."

-oO-Six Million Wons-Oo-

Kim Mingyu seharusnya lulus sekolah tahun ini. _Way too bad, he did not make it_. Ia harus mengulang di kelas tiga SMA lagi. Padahal tempat terakhirnya menuntut ilmu ini adalah sekolah buangan. Tapi ia masih tidak lulus juga? Bagaimana jika ia bersekolah di sekolah favorit yang lebih bonafit apalagi bertaraf internasional?

Saat menduduki bangku kelas dua SMA di sekolah sebelumnya–sekolah swasta bagi kalangan menengah ke atas–ia dikeluarkan. Kriterianya telah ia penuhi. Membolos sebanyak lebih dari lima kali, sering berkelahi, melawan para guru, ketahuan berjudi dengan jumlah taruhan sebesar tiga belas juta won, berbuat mesum di kelas bersama dua anak laki-laki seangkatannya, dan drastisnya kemerosotan prestasi dengan nilai rata-rata 51 di setiap mata pelajaran.

Kalau melihat teori kuno, sekolah adalah tempat untuk menuntut ilmu, para guru akan membantu siswanya untuk meraih cita-cita dengan cara memberikan pengajaran dengan tulus. Juga mendidik siswa dalam segi moral, tata krama, dan pembentukan karakter.

 _But that is not how the schools work todays._

Persetan dengan teori itu. Zaman sekarang semua sekolah hanya ingin mempertahankan citra, penghargaan, dan pandangan di mata masyarakat. Mereka hanya menerima siswa yang baik dan pintar. Tanpa dua hal itu, seseorang tidak akan diterima. Atau jika sudah diterima, mereka akan dikeluarkan. Sekolah tidak akan peduli dengan mereka yang akan tertinggal. Yang penting sekolah itu tetap memiliki nama.

Mingyu tidak bodoh untuk ukuran siswa seusianya. Sifat malas lah yang telah membuatnya menjadi semakin buruk dari hari ke hari. Seakan kehilangan semangat belajar.

Tapi hei, bukan salahnya kalau ia berpikir bahwa sistem pendidikan di negaranya terdengar komikal. Tidak, lebih tepatnya sistem skoring di seluruh dunia terdengar komikal baginya. Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa nilai 60 milik si A punya kualitas yang sama dengan nilai 60 milik si B? Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa nilai 90 milik si C didapatkan dengan kerja keras yang sama besarnya dengan nilai 90 milik yang lainnya?

Ia tidak melihat poin dari belajar sudah sejak lama, tapi baru mulai berani beraksi di SMA. Sampai SMP, nilai-nilainya masih cukup bagus. Bahkan tanpa belajar giat pun nilainya ada di atas rata-rata. Kredibilitas keilmuannya bisa dipercaya. Jadi apa poinnya belajar? Apa poinnya berusaha mendapatkan nilai bagus? Lulus dengan ijazah memuaskan agar bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan kantoran yang membosankan?

Itu sebabnya ia tidak tampak tergiur dengan perguruan tinggi dan pendidikan lebih lanjut yang harus ia jalani.

Filosofi ini mendukung gaya hidupnya karena ia berasal dari kalangan orang berada. Sejauh ini segala fasilitas dalam hidupnya terpenuhi. Tentu dengan kulitas yang bagus juga.

Ayahnya adalah seorang jutawan pemilik sebuah resort mewah di ibukota.

Dan tentu saja, Mingyu adalah calon pewarisnya.

Jadi Mingyu tidak perlu bersusah payah memikirkan masalah pendidikan yang juga akan membawanya pada karir yang lebih dari layak untuk bisa menghidupi dirinya.

Tapi ayah Mingyu tidak akan menyerahkan sebuah tanggung jawab besar pada sembarang orang.

Pemilik sebuah perusahaan tetaplah harus seseorang yang berkompeten dan berpendidikan tinggi. Maka dari itu tuan Kim tidak keberatan jika putranya harus bersekolah di sekolah buangan–karena melihat riwayat kepindahan Mingyu dari sekolah sebelumnya, tidak ada lagi sekolah yang mau menerimanya. Yang penting Mingyu tetap bersekolah dan bisa mendapatkan pendidikan yang sama seperti anak seusianya. Tidak ada perbedaan dalam mata pelajaran dan kurikulum di sekolah tersebut dengan sekolah lainnya. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah, sekolah itu adalah pilihan terakhir dimana semua orang tua tidak ingin menyekolahkan anak mereka di sana. Sebutan sekolah buangan lebih terdengar seperti tempat pembuangan terakhir. Tempat sampah. Seakan semua muridnya adalah sampah.

Tapi sebagaimana sekolah lain normalnya, mereka menyediakan beasiswa ke perguruan tinggi ternama di dalam maupun luar negeri bagi siapa saja yang mau berubah. Bagi setiap siswa yang belajar lebih giat untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu. Dan terhitung sudah lebih dari seratus siswa lulusan sekolah ini mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Universitas Harvard, salah satu dari top 3 di Amerika.

"Mana bisa. SMU Banister kan adalah sekolah buangan. Kau tidak bisa menyogoknya untuk meluluskanmu." Itu suara omelan Bona. Kakak perempuan Mingyu yang sedang magang di tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Perusahaan milik ayahnya sendiri. Ia tampak berbicara dengan sang adik di dalam lobi.

"Aku tidak suka belajar. Kalau harus mengulang, kapan semua ini akan berakhir?" Mingyu mau repot-repot berkunjung ke tempat ini hanya untuk meminta sang kakak menjadi wali ketika akan menyogok nanti. Karena ia tahu bahwa ayah dan ibunya tidak akan bersedia melakukannya.

Kedua orang tua Mingyu memiliki alasan kenapa mereka tidak membuat putra kesayangannya menjalani sekolah bisnis khusus secara _homeschooling_.

Gadis itu melipat kedua tangan di dada, "Kau hanya menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya bosan, "Jangan menasehatiku."

"Kalau begitu jangan mendatangiku dan meminta sesuatu yang sudah jelas tidak akan kupenuhi." nada suara kakaknya naik beberapa oktaf. Ia kesal terhadap sikap adiknya. Banyak orang yang ingin bisa berada di posisi dengan kesempatan mendapatkan pendidikan seterbuka yang Mingyu punya. Tapi pemuda ini malah tidak peduli soal itu.

Wonwoo yang sedang memindahkan berbagai macam minuman segar dari nampan ke atas meja, mendengar percakapan yang terjadi antara Kim bersaudara itu. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar lima langkah darinya.

 _Jadi mereka adalah anak dari pemilik resort ini..._

Jika kau bertanya sedang apa Wonwoo di sini? Jawabannya adalah, ia baru saja memulai pekerjaan barunya sebagai seorang pelayan. Setelah menjalani masa melelahkan _training_ selama seminggu penuh. Terlalu singkat memang. Tapi seperti itulah sistem terbaru _training_ perusahaan ini.

Ia tidak langsung melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang perguruan tinggi. Ia akan melakukannya di tahun berikutnya. Ia harap.

Itu jika ia bisa mengumpulkan uang cukup banyak untuk universitas yang biayanya tidak sedikit. Dan juga mendapatkan biaya untuk membeli cincin super mahal permintaan calon tunangannya.

Bona begitu saja meninggalkan Mingyu. Wonwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Mingyu sedang frustrasi.

Karena tanpa sadar ia terus memperhatikan Mingyu.

"Kau lihat apa?" Mingyu berujar kesal. Mendelik ke arah pemuda dengan pakaian pelayan baru itu.

Wonwoo membungkuk sopan, "Maaf tuan."

Karena _nervous,_ Wonwoo terdiam lebih lama lagi selama beberapa saat. Sambil menatap ke sepatu pinjaman resort yang mengkilap.

"Kembalilah bekerja. Jangan diam saja." Mingyu menghardik galak. Kalau kehidupan mempersulit situasinya, mungkin sebaiknya ia juga mulai mempersulit sirkumstansi hidup orang lain. Kedengarannya menyenangkan.

Seperti memarahi karyawan baru yang gugup ini.

Namun justru sebuah ide berputar di otak Wonwoo.

Jadi, ia menggenggam erat nampan yang telah kosong di tangannya, "Tuan Kim."

"Apa?" sang lawan bicara masih terdengar kesal. Ia yang sudah akan pergi menjauh, berhenti. Entah kenapa juga dia berhenti. Padahal seharusnya ia tidak perlu mempedulikan manusia satu ini.

"Anda adalah putra dari tuan Kim, bukan?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada hati-hati.

"Memang kenapa?" Mingyu sejujurnya sudah tidak tertarik dengan percakapan ini. Tapi entah kenapa kegugupan–namun–di–satu–sisi–keberanian bicara pelayan baru ini membuatnya bertahan.

"Bisakah anda membantu saya meminta pada ayah anda untuk memberikan saya pekerjaan yang–" kalimat Wonwoo terinterupsi.

"Itu bukan urusan ayahku. Apalagi aku. Perusahaan ini sudah berada di tangan tuan Lee sebagai manajer eksekutif. Seperti yang kau tahu, ayahku adalah pemilik. Ia tidak melakukan pekerjaan. Hanya menerima profit dan _income_." Mingyu merotasikan bola mata, menjelaskan dengan nada monoton yang mempertegas kebosanan.

Tapi anehnya, ia masih tetap menjelaskan.

"Tolong saya tuan. Saat ini saya sedang membutuhkan banyak uang." Wonwoo memasang tampang memelas dan maju dengan semakin membungkukkan postur. Meminta belas kasihan.

"Itu juga bukan urusanku. Semua orang juga butuh banyak uang. Kau seharusnya tahu itu." nada bicara Mingyu semakin kesal dengan tuntutan menjelaskan perkara gamblang macam begitu pada pelayan ini.

"Saya mohon tuan." Ujar Wonwoo dengan setengah keras kepala dan setengah suara pengundang iba.

Mingyu mendesah. Efek suara memelas Wonwoo sepertinya bekerja.

"Berapa jumlah uang yang kau butuhkan?"

"Enam juta won." ujar Wonwoo singkat. Ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan kalimat bodoh lainnya. Ia sudah mendiskreditkan harga diri. Terlihat bodoh adalah hal terakhir yang dibutuhkannya di dunia ini.

Mingyu terlihat menimang selama beberapa saat, "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Sementara Wonwoo menahan nafas. Menunggu keputusan, "Saya akan melakukan apa saja." Ia refleks berkata. Kalimat ajaib yang biasanya membawa masalah setiap kali keluar dari mulut karakter apapun dalam drama.

"Apapun?" Mingyu memasang tampang skeptis.

"Apapun." Wonwoo sudah kepalang basah, jadi sekalian saja ia mengeluarkan suara tegas.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku."

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke arah lain lorong.

-oO-Six Million Wons-Oo-

Dalam imajinasi terliarnya sekalipun, tidak pernah terbesit dalam benak bahwa Wonwoo akan ditiduri seorang pria.

Ia adalah seorang _straight_ , dan ia benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkan hal hingga sejauh ini. Dan lagi, ia adalah tipe pemuda konservatif yang di dalam pikirannya hidup adalah belajar, kuliah, kerja, menikah, punya anak, lalu mati.

Tapi keadaan memaksanya. Untuk berpikir di luar perspektifnya yang biasa. Dan untuk melakukan tindakan apa saja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan.

Jadi, itu yang dia lakukan. Ia melakukan apa saja.

Mingyu langsung mencoretkan tinta di atas sebuah kertas cek. Menuliskan sejumlah angka, begitu selesai mengenakan kembali seluruh pakaiannya. Orang tuanya mungkin tidak begitu saja mempercayakan perusahaan padanya. Tapi ia punya buku cek sebagai ganti jatah bulanan untuk uang _jajan_. Oh. Dan beberapa kartu kredit. Bahkan salah satunya adalah _unlimited platinum black card_.

Ia terlihat rileks setelah kegiatan panas dengan pelayan baru ini. Masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya yang kini benar-benar lengket sehabis bercinta selama satu jam. Ia akan membersihkan diri di rumah nanti.

"Ini untukmu." ujarnya dingin. Menyodorkan selembar kertas itu pada Wonwoo.

Tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang membalut tubuh kurus Wonwoo ketika ia menerima lembaran putih itu di tangannya, "Dua puluh juta won? Ini terlalu banyak." Ia hanya ditutupi selimut tebal di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Di atas tempat tidur.

"Enam juta terlalu murah untuk kepuasan yang kau berikan padaku. Kau yakin ini adalah pertama kali bagimu?" Mingyu menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Karena, _well_ , jujur saja. Kegiatan sejam bersama pelayan _polos_ ini adalah salah satu pengalaman menggairahkan. Dan pemuda ini mengaku padanya ketika ia baru melepas kemeja seragam bahwa ia belum pernah melakukan seks dengan pria sebelumnya.

"Ya, Mingyu. Orientasiku adalah pendidikan. Bukan hasrat seksual. Itu hanyalah distraksi di saat-saat tertentu." Ia bisa memanggil Mingyu dengan namanya sekarang. Sejak Mingyu memintanya untuk mendesahkan namanya ketika berada dalam permainan hebat tadi.

"Seperti saat ini kan?" Mingyu hanya membalas sindiran tidak langsung Wonwoo dengan seringai dingin.

"Ya." ujar Wonwoo, nyaris seperti merintih.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau juga. Kembalilah bekerja." Mingyu melangkah santai sambil bersiul. Meninggalkan begitu saja Wonwoo yang setengah mempertanyakan keputusan hidup.

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu tadi, Mingyu sempat berkata, "Dan jangan temui aku lagi." Kemudian berlalu. Wonwoo hanya menatap kosong ke arah pintu selama beberapa saat. Tanpa sadar beberapa titik air mata jatuh meluncur di pipinya.

Wonwoo mengusap buliran bening itu.

 _Dua puluh juta terlalu murah untuk keperjakaanku yang sangat berharga…_

Sesungguhnya begitulah yang dikatakan hatinya. Kontradiktif dengan apa yang ia katakan pada Mingyu soal jumlah uang yang diberikannya. Paradoks.

Ia menyingkap selimut, menatap jijik cairan di sekitar selangkangan. Miliknya, tercampur dengan milik lelaki tinggi tadi. Dan sedikit bercak merah yang mengotori seprai putih itu.

Rasanya pasti sakit sekali.

Ia terluka.

Di bagian selatan tubuh.

Juga harga dirinya.

Bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah sepakat. Bersedia menyerahkan apa yang paling berharga pada dirinya. Ya, bahwa ia bisa saja menolak. Tapi ia tidak ingin kehilangan kerja keras selama tiga tahun untuk bersama kekasihnya yang dipisahkan oleh syarat bodoh sebuah cincin mahal.

Jadi ia melakukan apa saja. Hanya demi Jung Chaeyeon seorang.

-oO-Six Million Wons-Oo-

"Setelah lima bulan lamanya, kau baru mengakui sekarang?" Suara merdu gadis kesayangannya, pada momen ini, tergantikan jeritan kekagetan yang memekakkan.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sudah bisa mendengar _insult_. Ia sudah memprediksi seberapa hina dirinya saat ini di mata Chaeyeon.

Dengan perut sedikit membesar, dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari gadis itu. Sesungguhnya, jika ia bisa, ia ingin menyembunyikan semua kenyataan ini bahkan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Kau hamil. Itu artinya kau lebih dulu melakukan hubungan seks sebelum melakukannya denganku." Chaeyeon mulai bersuara lagi setelah beberapa detik hening memuakkan. Nada bicaranya _judgemental_. Menyalahkan semua kondisi, tentu pada siapa lagi selain Wonwoo?

"Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Aku terpaksa. Untuk bisa mendapatkan cincin berlian itu."

Gadis itu mendelik. Wonwoo menatap miris cincin berlian yang ada di jari manis kekasihnya.

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya." Chaeyeon mendesah pasrah. Putus asa dan kesal. Ia merasa dikhianati. Merasa direndahkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia memadu kasih dengan manusia rendah yang menjual dirinya. Seharusnya Wonwoo bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik sebagai kekasih.

"Kau pikir aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak dengan bayaran besar secara mudah?" Wonwoo mulai naik juga nada suaranya. Tidak terima dengan hinaan terimplikasi dari kalimat gadis itu.

"Kau membawa anak milik orang lain di dalam tubuhmu sekarang. Kau sangat menjijikkan Jeon Wonwoo." Ah, persetan dengan sirat menyirat. Chaeyeon merasa jijik pada laki-laki di depannya, jadi ia akan mengatakannya.

Wonwoo terkaget ekspresinya. Tidak menyangka kekasihnya tega bicara begitu setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk menuruti kemauan kekasihnya itu, "Tolong jangan salahkan aku. Aku sendiri baru tahu kalau aku hamil."

Chaeyeon memasang wajah skeptis, cenderung sinis, "Sudah empat bulan. Kira-kira segitu kan usianya? Kenapa tidak kau gugurkan sejak awal?"

"Karena aku benar-benar baru tahu sekarang." Wonwoo tidak berbohong dengan itu. Ia memang baru memeriksakan diri ke dokter ketika merasakan hal janggal ini–perutnya yang ternyata membesar. Dan di saat itulah ia juga baru mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang interseks. Suatu keadaan dimana ia berada di antara dua macam alat reproduksi. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan dokter padanya.

Penjelasan itu sayangnya tidak masuk ke logika gadis itu. Baginya saat ini adalah sebuah penghinaan besar pada dirinya–yang dikejar-kejar banyak laki-laki–untuk seorang pemuda yang mengandung anak haram.

Jadi, ketika Wonwoo menatap matanya, ia tahu. Ia sudah kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi. Selamat tinggal." Chaeyeon dengan wajah angkuh, melangkah keluar tanpa rikuh.

Ia pergi, tetap membawa cincin berlian itu di tangannya. Melingkar di jemari lentiknya.

Lengkap sudah semuanya.

Penderitaan yang Wonwoo alami.

Terlebih ketika mengingat bahwa ia juga baru dipecat karena beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia mudah sekali kelelahan. Membuat pekerjaannya kacau. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa lusin piring dan gelas yang ia pecahkan. Berapa banyak makanan Eropa yang ia jatuhkan. Berapa liter minuman yang ia tumpahkan.

Singleton Hotel & Resort–nama perusahaan milik ayah Mingyu–tidak membutuhkan pekerja tidak becus seperti Wonwoo. Ia mengerti, ia tidak membantu profit dan _income_ perusahaan sama sekali dengan kinerjanya. Tapi tetap saja ia mengharap belas kasihan. Tapi tentu ia tidak bisa begitu saja menjelaskan alasan kelelahannya karena kehamilan. Laki-laki yang hamil masih sangat jarang dan tabu di masyarakat. Semacam mutasi gen terkutuk yang seharusnya tidak sampai kejadian. Wonwoo tidak ingin semakin dikucilkan lagi. Ia sudah miskin. Tidak perlu merasa lebih tidak berharga lagi.

Tentu, ia tidak akan menyalahkan kehamilannya untuk ini. Karena bayi yang sedang bertumbuh di dalam perutnya kini, tidak berdosa dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Makhluk mungil itu juga tidak meminta untuk diciptakan, lagipula. Jadi, tidak akan ada siapapun yang Wonwoo salahkan.

-oO-Six Million Wons-Oo-

"Mingyu." Suara Wonwoo keluar sedikit kaget. Tidak menyangka akhirnya ia berhasil menemui lelaki ini lagi setelah usaha sebelumnya beberapa kali gagal. Ia sudah ingin menemui Mingyu sejak pertama kali mendapat kabar soal kehamilannya. Bahkan sebelum memberitahu Chaeyeon sebelumnya.

Tapi tuan muda satu ini tampaknya sibuk sekali. Entahlah. Foya-foya sih kemungkinan besar. Atau meniduri lelaki atau gadis lain. Entahlah.

"Wonwoo. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak menemuiku lagi?" Tentu Wonwoo ingat soal perintah spesifik itu. Dan jujur saja, ia bahkan kaget Mingyu masih mengingat namanya. Ia sudah sangat pesimis sejujurnya.

Tapi ia kini memiliki harapan kecil muncul dari pertemuan ini.

Seperti ketika bertemu pertama kali, mereka kembali dipertemukan di lobi.

"Tapi pertemuan ini kan tidak sengaja terjadi." Wonwoo beralasan. Yah, ketika ia mencari untuk mengabarkan berita kehamilannya. Sekedar mengabarkan. Awalnya Wonwoo tidak berharap apa-apa. Hanya ingin memberitahu, karena ia merasa bahwa ayah dari anaknya berhak tahu soal keberadaan janin dalam kandungannya. Tapi sekarang melihat lelaki yang menghamilinya, Wonwoo jadi ingin mengeluhkan segalanya dan menyalahkan Mingyu atas semua penderitaan yang terjadi padanya.

"Baiklah. Hai. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Sudah berapa lama ya?" ujar Mingyu melempar basa-basi sarkastis.

"Lima bulan." dijawab santai oleh Wonwoo.

"Wow. Bagaimana bisa kau mengingatnya dengan tepat seperti itu?" kalimat Mingyu lebih karena ia kaget bahwa Wonwoo masih mau bicara sebenarnya, setelah nada sinis yang baru saja ia lontarkan kepadanya.

 _Tentu saja. Aku tahu usia kandunganku._ How can't I know when exactly you've knocked me up!

"Kau terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk sekarang. Kau pasti sangat menikmati pekerjaanmu di sini." Mingyu melanjutkan basa-basi. Karena jujur saja, sebenarnya dari berbagai partner seks yang Mingyu jajal, Wonwoo adalah satu dari yang paling luar biasa. Jika bukan yang luar biasa.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah, "Er… soal itu…" ia tidak bisa melanjutkan.

 _Menikmati pekerjaan kepalamu! Aku telah mengacaukan segalanya di sini._

"Aku cukup sering datang kemari. Tapi kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu?" tanya Mingyu. Lanjut dengan metode basa-basi busuknya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu. Ini adalah tempat yang sangat luas. Setiap kali kau datang kemari, kita pasti berada di _spot_ yang berbeda. Aku berpetualang ke setiap penjuru tempat di sini. Tidak selalu berada di lobi."

"Bisa jadi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar kalau kau tidak memakai baju seragammu. Lalu kopor besar yang berdiri di sampingmu? Apa maksudnya semua itu?"

"Aku keluar dari _dormitory_ pelayan." Wonwoo benar-benar menahan diri untuk tetap tampil tenang. Kalimat yang dikeluarkan Mingyu terus menerus bernada sarkastik. Entah kenapa untuk beberapa alasan, itu lebih menyakiti hati Wonwoo dibandingkan hinaan Chaeyeon padanya.

"Kenapa? Memang kau bisa datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sini dari rumahmu nanti setiap hari?" Mingyu sejujurnya benar-benar penasaran ketika berkata begitu. Ia tidak bermaksud menghina atau sarkastik.

Tapi jawaban berikutnya jelas membuat Mingyu _shock_.

"Aku tidak akan datang lagi." sederhana dan informatif. Wonwoo sedikit bangga dengan dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mingyu dibuat mengernyit dahinya atas pernyataan ini.

"Aku dipecat." ujar Wonwoo lagi menjelaskan.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa? Sementara dulu kau menginginkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini untuk mendapatkan uang lebih banyak. Sekarang kau malah dipecat?" Mingyu sedikit bingung. Setahunya lima bulan yang lalu ketika bertemu dengan Wonwoo, ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah satu dari karyawan yang cukup cekatan. Karena meskipun ia meminta Wonwoo tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, ia tetap terkadang menemukan Wonwoo di resortnya.

"Aku pantas dipecat."

"Tuan Lee bukanlah orang yang mudah memecat orang. Ia biasanya selalu memberikan toleransi pada kesalahan yang dilakukan para pekerja."

"Itu dia masalahnya." Wonwoo sedikit terkekeh geli. Mengingat tumpukan piring pecah yang sudah ia buat.

"Kau pasti telah melakukan kesalahan fatal sampai ia memberhentikanmu." Mingyu menjelaskan yang sudah jelas.

Wonwoo hanya mendengus bosan, "Fatal sih tidak. Hanya kesalahan kecil. Tapi berulang-ulang. Hampir setiap hari." ia kembali bersedih suaranya.

"Contohnya?" Mingyu masih dengan rasa penasaran yang polos bertanya.

"Memecahkan gelas."

"Dasar ceroboh. Sudah kuduga sistem _training_ dalam waktu yang terlalu singkat bukanlah ide yang bagus. Seandainya aku manajer di sini, aku akan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas perihal itu." Secepat ia bertanya, secepat itu pula Mingyu memberedel menarik konklusi.

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Wonwoo memprotes dengan nada lemas.

"Lalu?" Mingyu dan wajah skeptisnya. Wonwoo ingin meninjunya seandainya ia tidak selalu lemas setiap saat seperti, _well_ , saat ini.

"Aku sangat mudah kelelahan." Ia menjelaskan lagi. Sepotong. Sedikit berharap Mingyu mengerti dan cukup peka dengan apa yang membuatnya lemah.

Tapi begitu saja, seperti sebelumnya, Mingyu langsung menarik kesimpulan yang menyalahkan Wonwoo. "Dasar manja. Kalau tidak mau bekerja keras tidak usah bekerja di sini sejak awal. Kami tidak membutuhkan orang sepertimu di sini."

"Apa kau bilang?" nada protes Wonwoo keluar lemah. Tapi tetap nada protes, bagaimanapun juga.

Ia tidak terima. Ia bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan uang. Ia bisa mendapatkannya dengan bekerja di tempat ini. Dan ia berusaha sebaik mungkin selama ini. Lalu barusan dengan ringannya lelaki di hadapannya mengatakan ia manja dan tidak mau bekerja keras? Ia ingin sekali memukul wajah Mingyu saat itu juga. Tapi sesuatu menahannya dari melakukannya.

"Aku bilang kau manja. Kenapa? Kau mau protes?" Mingyu merasa mendapat tantangan untuk membuat Wonwoo benar-benar naik pitam.

Jeon Wonwoo pantas memprotesnya. Ia memiliki argumen untuk itu.

"Aku hamil. Tentu itu akan menjadi sangat wajar ketika aku mudah kelelahan." Ia berkata santai. Seakan kehamilannya adalah sebuah kewajaran. Yang sebenarnya, tentu tidak.

"Hah? Kau sedang bercanda?" Mingyu mengernyit hebat. Ia tentu sedikit tahu soal beberapa penyebaran mutasi gen yang membuat pria bisa hamil. Tapi kebanyakan terjadi di dunia barat. Rasanya belum ada yang sampai ke Asia.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bergurau pada orang yang tidak begitu akrab denganku." Wonwoo menjelaskan lagi. Nadanya sedikit angkuh, tidak peduli ia sedang berbicara dengan anak pemilik perusahaan yang baru memecatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mengatakan kebenarannya."

"Tapi kau kan laki-laki. Lucu sekali kalau kau harus membawa bayi dalam tubuhmu."

" _I. Do. Carry. A baby. Inside. My. Body_." Wonwoo membuat penekanan di setiap kata-nya, "Aku adalah seorang interseks. Aku bisa mengalami hal ini."

"Itu… milik siapa?" Mingyu mulai waspada. Menyambungkan satu titik ke titik lainnya. Tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ia berhati-hati mengambil kesimpulan. Karena kesimpulan yang terbentuk di otaknya tidak menyenangkan baginya.

"Milikmu."

Kan, benar. Jadi, Mingyu yang masih _denial_ hanya memasang ekspresi skeptisnya lebih tebal.

Lalu ia tertawa, "Katakan sekali lagi Jeon."

"Kau adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tidur denganku. Aku berani bersumpah." Wonwoo menaikkan nada suara. Memakai sisa-sisa tenaga.

"Seperti apapun sumpah itu, itu hanyalah sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu. Apalagi kau hanyalah orang lain bagiku. Bukan siapa-siapa. Kau bisa saja berbohong."

"Aku bisa melakukan tes DNA ketika anak ini lahir jika kau masih tidak percaya. Aku tidak takut, karena aku tidak berbohong." Wonwoo mengangkat dagu. Berusaha agar posturnya terlihat dominan–meskipun tetap saja tinggi badan Mingyu akan selalu melebihi dirinya. Wonwoo mengatakan kebenaran dan tidak takut soal konsekuensinya.

Mingyu sempat terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Wonwoo. Ia melihat keseriusan ketika lelaki itu mengatakannya.

"Ya sudah. Lalu kenapa? Kau bisa melakukan apapun padanya. Kau bisa menggugurkannya." Mingyu menjawab santai nada menantang dari Wonwoo.

"Ya, aku memang bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak sejahat itu. Empat bulan. Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Ia telah bernyawa. Dan ia adalah darah dagingku sendiri. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya." penjelasan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menelan ludah. Sedikit rasa kemanusiaannya membenarkan alasan Wonwoo.

Tapi ia belum mau menyerah, dan ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah ini, "Kau hanya membebani dirimu sendiri."

"Aku akan merasa bersalah selamanya jika aku menghilangkannya." Wonwoo berbicara lagi, kali ini sambil mengelus perut yang sedikit membesar.

"Hei. Dengar ya. Hidupmu itu sudah cukup susah. Dengan membesarkan anak ini, kau hanya menambah beban hidupmu."

Wonwoo yang berusaha diyakinkan, diam saja untuk beberapa saat. Terlebih suara Mingyu keluar lebih seperti berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah hening, Wonwoo berkata lagi, "Tapi itulah yang kurencanakan. Membiarkan anak ini tetap tumbuh dalam tubuhku."

"Terserah. Selamat mengurus anak. Sampai jumpa." Mingyu sudah melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya jika bukan karena Wonwoo sekarang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" intonasi Mingyu lebih tinggi kali ini. Ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan Wonwoo. Dan ia hanya tidak tahu saja kalau Wonwoo bahkan lebih tidak terima diabaikan seperti tadi.

Masalahnya, ini bukanlah perkara main-main.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Ini adalah anakmu. Kita seharusnya menanggung ini bersama-sama." Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja punya tenaga. Ia tahu rasanya dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang berantakan. Dia tidak mau anaknya besar hanya oleh seorang _ibu_ yang hidup kesusahan. Meskipun saat ini ayah anaknya berakting seperti bajingan. Ini akan lebih baik dibandingkan membesarkannya sendirian.

Mingyu tidak suka tanggung jawab, di sisi lain. _Please,_ untuk menyelesaikan sekolah saja ia tidak mau. Apalagi membesarkan anak?

"Aku sudah menyarankanmu untuk menggugurkannya. Kau menolak melakukannya, tapi kau ingin melibatkanku dalam merawat anak itu? Jangan konyol."

"Aku tidak bermaksud melibatkanmu. Tapi kenyataannya, kau mutlak terlibat. Karena kau adalah ayah dari anak ini. Kau adalah penyebab kehadirannya di dunia ini."

"Kau yang meminta. Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" Mingyu merasa makin tersudutkan.

"Saat itu aku meminta sebuah pekerjaan. Tapi kau malah memintaku untuk tidur denganmu." Wonwoo mengeluarkan trik lama. "Kau memperdaya orang yang sedang kesusahan, kau tahu itu." Membuat Mingyu semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak memiliki wewenang untuk mengatur dan memberikan pekerjaan pada seseorang di tempat ini. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu."

"Jangan bercanda. Iya, kau menolong. Tapi memanfaatkanku. Kalau kau ingin menolongku, kau akan memberiku uang tanpa harus merasukiku." Nada Wonwoo makin menukik.

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau bayar untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan." Mingyu beradu argumen sekarang. Meksipun ia tidak begitu yakin argumen ini _valid_ untuk digunakan.

Tapi setidaknya kali ini Wonwoo yang berhasil dibuat terdiam.

Mingyu melanjutkan argumen, "Kau bilang kau _straight_. Lalu kenapa kau ingin hidup bersamaku?"

Benar juga, pikir Wonwoo.

Tapi seberapa _straight_ -pun seseorang, ia memiliki setidaknya satu persen orientasi seksual menyimpang dalam dirinya. Dan setelah merasakan sentuhan yang dalam dari Mingyu, sepertinya satu persen yang Wonwoo miliki telah bertambah sedikit-banyak.

"Bawa aku bersamamu Kim Mingyu. Hidupilah anak ini. Anakmu. Anak kita." sekarang Wonwoo tidak peduli soal argumen. Jika ia harus memelas supaya anaknya memiliki orang tua utuh, ia akan lakukan itu.

Sementara Mingyu tersentak lagi dengan kalimat permintaan Wonwoo itu.

"Jangan membuat ikatan seperti itu."

"Ikatan itu sudah tercipta tanpa aku harus mengatakannya."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang murid SMA sepertiku? Sisa uang jajan yang hanya cukup untuk makan malammu?" Mingyu berujar sarkastik. Karena kenyataannya, semua orang juga tahu betapa banyak uang yang Mingyu pegang.

"Aku mohon…" Wonwoo membawa tubuhnya turun perlahan. Bersujud di lantai dengan hati-hati–agar tidak menyakiti perutnya. Ia akan memeluk kaki Mingyu kalau perlu.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan seperti ini. Bangunlah. Tunjukkan harga dirimu." Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo. Mencoba untuk membawanya bangkit. Tapi Wonwoo kukuh dengan posisinya.

"Aku sangat membutuhkanmu…" Wonwoo setengah mendesah, mengiba.

"Hentikan, Jeon Wonwoo. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kita."

Benar sekali. Apalagi para pelayan yang sedang melakukan tugasnya di sekitar mereka.

"Ia pasti sedang memohon pada tuan Kim muda untuk dipekerjakan kembali." bisik beberapa pelayan perempuan di sekitar mereka.

Sahut rekan pelayannya yang lain, "Benar. Ia pasti sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan saat ini. Sampai melakukan itu."

"Oke, Jeon Wonwoo. Oke. Lakukan sesukamu." Mingyu kehabisan akal untuk saat ini. Sebaiknya turuti yang bisa ia turuti.

"Terima kasih banyak… Kim Mingyu…" Wonwoo tersenyum. Untuk saat ini merasa lega jika ia memiliki teman hidup.

Walau entah bertahan berapa lama omongan seorang bajingan yang meminta menggugurkan anaknya sendiri. Setidaknya kali ini Mingyu mengalah, pikir Wonwoo.

-oO-Six Million Wons-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

Makasih buat respon yg baik di prolog. Kalo ada pertanyaan atau apa, tar aku tanggepin di chap depan sekalian.

Svt feat IOI and WJSN is a blessing for me. I therefore put Chaeyeon and Bona here *wink. Kalian suka ama girlgroup juga gak? Kalo aku sih ya ampun suka bgt.

Di real, Mingyu itu ranking satu dari 200 siswa di sekolahnya kan ya. Tapi maaf di sini aku bikin dia ooc bgt xD

Maaf ya ga ada adegan ranjang di chap ini. Akunya lagi gak mau wkwkwk lain kali aja ya.

Tadinya aku pengen meanie punya anak perempuan di sini. Tapi setelah ngeliat kim chanyul pd101/jjcc yg mukanya mirip ama meanie, hm… aku jadi harus re-considering :v

Ketika aku bilang wonu ga tau siapa itu mingyu, maksudku adalah, mereka emang orang lain. bukan siapa siapa.

Prolog sebelumnya cuma pengantar, tapi aku kok ngerasa chap satu ini juga masih belom ada isinya ya? xD entahlah. Maafin aku para pembaca tercinta :']

Btw aku udah beres sidang 4 hari yg lalu. Akhirnya aku akan menyandang gelar SS a.k.a Sarjana Sastra yeaaayyy semoga pantas ya aku punya gelar itu xD

Ya udah deh. Akhir kata, silahkan bom aku di kolom review :*


	3. Jack the Lad

Note: Di chap ini aku **banyak memparafrase dari ff sumber remake**. Dan sampai chap seterusnya juga pasti bakal banyak lagi.

.

 **WARNING.**

 **DISTURBING TYPOOS.**

 **MESSY WRITINGS.**

 **GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

 **SO MANY CODE-SWITCHINGS SPREAD AROUND.**

 **UNSTABLE LINES.**

 **THIS IS** **MPREG** **AREA.**

 **MALE PREGNANCY.**

 **I FIND IT NONSENSE, BUT I GOT THAT MAKE SENSE.**

 **BEAR WITH IT.**

-oO-Jack the Lad-Oo-

Untuk pertama kali di sepanjang hidupnya, Wonwoo menaiki sebuah mobil sport mahal. Lykan Hypersport. Mobil termahal ketiga di dunia. Wonwoo bukan penggemar Fast Furious. Tapi ia tahu bahwa mobil ini pernah muncul di series ketujuh film tersebut. Ia masih ingat sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah hal paling mencolok pada mobil berwarna merah darah ini. Yaitu benda ini bisa berakselerasi dari nol hingga seratus kilometer hanya dalam waktu dua koma delapan detik.

Itu terlalu cepat, dari yang tercepat.

Ia sempat takut Mingyu akan menggunakan kecepatan itu saat ini.

Tapi untungnya lelaki tinggi itu tidak cukup gila untuk melakukannya. Karena ia tahu bahwa itu adalah kecepatan yang sama dengan roller coaster. Dan wanita hamil dilarang menaiki wahana itu karenanya. Dan sekarang penumpang mobil berkecepatan roller coaster milik Mingyu adalah _wanita_ hamil.

 _Nah_ , tidak juga. _Stereotype_ ini masih ada di banyak negara, sama dengan kebiasaan orang-orang mengucilkan kaum homosesksual atau entahlah, rasisme? Bukan sesuatu yang bisa diubah begitu saja. Memang hal ini semakin banyak terjadi, para pria yang memiliki organ reproduksi wanita juga. Beberapa peneliti mengistilahkannya dengan _bombyx uteri_ –rahim ulat sutera–karena jaringannya yang tipis dan sangat rentan, bentuknya pun cenderung lebih lonjong daripada rahim biasa sehingga terlihat mirip dengan kepompong ulat sutera. Sudah cukup banyak penelitian mengenai hal ini.

Beberapa ahli evolusi menjelaskan bahwa kemungkinan biologis manusia memperbarui cara reproduksi–mengingat ada semakin banyak perempuan juga yang lahir dengan organ reproduksi yang menyerupai phallus seperti laki-laki. Orang-orang dengan kondisi seperti ini disebut _bigender,_ beberapa negara sudah mulai mengakui keberadaan mereka terutama di daerah Eropa. Namun tetap saja hal ini masih cukup tabu untuk menjadi sesuatu yang natural di masyarakat. Terlebih jika yang kalian bicarakan adalah Korea Selatan.

"Kita harus membuat kesepakatan." Mingyu dengan tampang datarnya. Selagi mengemudi, pandangannya tetap terfokus ke arah jalan lengang di depan.

"Ya?" tanggap Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti. Matanya tadi terlalu sibuk menjelajahi bagian dalam mobil dimana segala hal di setiap sudut bisa dikagumi dan dinikmati. Memanjakan indera penglihatannya. Oke, itu mungkin membuatnya terlihat kampungan dan norak. Tapi Wonwoo memang kampungan dan dengan kemiskinannya tentu saja ia terheran-heran dengan kemewahan yang sedang ia tumpangi.

Mingyu menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan lelah, entah untuk apa? Wonwoo berpikir tidak mungkin menyetir mobil secanggih ini membuatmu lelah. Mungkin lelah psikis? Yah, ketika seorang pria tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ia mengandung anakmu dan memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab itu pasti melelahkan. "Aku tidak akan membawamu begitu saja. Aku memiliki aturan. Dan kau harus mematuhinya."

"Tergantung." Jawab Wonwoo entah bagaimana bisa terdengar begitu yakin. Seakan dia punya cukup kekuasaan untuk tawar menawar dalam hubungan ini. _Hubungan yang tidak akan terjadi jika Wonwoo tidak hamil dan jika Wonwoo tidak memaksa–memelas–Mingyu untuk bertanggung_ _jawab_.

"Tergantung apa?" dan benar saja Mingyu mengernyit heran. Tidak mengerti dengan nyali laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Seakan Mingyu tidak cukup tega untuk menurunkannya begitu saja di tengah jalan.

"Tergantung pada aturannya. Apakah terlalu sulit untuk dijalani atau tidak." Wonwoo dengan suara yakin dan polos berkata. Untuk sesaat Mingyu terdiam, sedikit terhenyak dengan keberanian–kekurangajaran–Wonwoo berkata demikian.

Begitu tersadar dari keterhenyakannya, Mingyu menghentikan mobil begitu saja dan langsung menarik kerah mantel Wonwoo dengan kasar. Membuat lelaki itu terkesiap dengan gerakan sang pengemudi yang begitu cepat.

Untunya mereka sedang berada di jalanan sepi.

"Kau lihat? Aku sudah bersedia melakukan apa yang kau minta. Kau pikir ini mudah? Jadi kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu untukku." Wajah mereka begitu dekat saat ini.

Ekor mata Wonwoo menangkap sebuah objek di kaca mobil bagian depan. Spontan ia membulatkan mata ketika menggerakkan otot fleksor untuk menoleh.

TIIINNN!

Suara klakson memekakkan terdengar bersamaan dengan cahaya terang yang mengiluminati mereka.

"AWAS!" Wonwoo membanting stir Mingyu ke kanan ketika berteriak, yang membuat Mingyu spontan menginjak pedal gas.

Tentu saja ide berhenti di tengah jalan meskipun jalanan sepi tetap sebuah ide buruk. Untung saja mesin mobil masih menyala dan merekapun terselamatkan dari tabrakan dengan mobil minivan ugal-ugalan barusan. Bersamaan dengan itu terlepas cengkeraman kuat pada kerah mantel Wonwoo.

Nafas Wonwoo memburu. Berlomba untuk keluar dari paru-parunya. Fungsi alat vital lain bekerja lebih signifikan. Jantungnya. Seakan dilempar lagi dan lagi melawan tulang rusuk. Dan jika tidak ada AC yang berembus di depan mereka, bulir keringat pasti sudah bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Ia ketakutan, di saat bersamaan merasa begitu diberkati bisa diselamatkan dari bahaya yang luar biasa. Tadi itu nyaris sekali.

Mingyu benar-benar membahayakan nyawa mereka semua dengan mengabaikan jalan tadi. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu sudah terlihat rileks kembali meskipun kejadian itu baru berselang beberapa detik. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menyetir kembali dengan fokus seperti sebelumnya. Seakan kenyataan tentang nyawa mereka yang hampir melayang tidak pernah ada.

"Katakan saja dulu apa aturan itu. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Wonwoo melanjutkan topik ketika ia sudah setenang Mingyu. Tapi perlu dicatat bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian tadi.

Mingyu hanya mendengus. Masih terdengar kesal dan tatapan sinis yang ia tujukan ke jalanan, Wonwoo tahu sebenarnya kepada siapa Mingyu ingin menunjukkannya. Mingyu menjeda beberapa detik untuk helaan sebuah nafas panjang, "Jangan ganggu aku." ujarnya singkat, tentu saja tidak jelas tapi cukup padat untuk sebuah pernyataan–itu jika kita tahu konteksnya.

"Maksudmu?" Wonwoo dibuat mengernyit. Sedikit menggeleng kepala karena ia baru saja hampir kehilangan nyawa untuk pernyataan sependek itu?

"Yang kau butuhkan dariku hanya uang kan? Untuk menghidupi anak–" Mingyu sempat berpikir sejenak. Kalau mengatakan _anakmu_ , nanti Wonwoo pasti akan marah dan meralat–meskipun kenyataannya ia tidak peduli apakah lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya ini akan marah, atau sedih, atau mengeluarkan emosi buruk apapun. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengatakan _anakku_ apalagi _anak kita_ ( _tidak ada kata_ kita _untuk Wonwoo dan aku_ , itu yang Mingyu tanamkan dalam benak).

"…itu," Jadi seperti itulah pada akhirnya ia melanjutkan. Mencari kata yang aman agar ia tidak terlihat mengakui anak itu di saat bersamaan tidak akan membuat Wonwoo marah. Karena saat ini Mingyu sedang tidak memiliki gairah untuk berdebat atau setidaknya melihat seseorang marah–hei, wajah yang ditekuk bukanlah sesuatu yang enak dilihat, bukan? Ini sudah malam. Ia terlalu lelah untuk itu. Ia ingin berdamai saja.

"…yang otomatis aku juga akan menanggung biaya hidupmu." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bersedia untuk menyanggupinya."

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak mengganggumu?" Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah bisa membayangkan maksud Mingyu, tapi ia butuh untuk memastikan hal tersebut.

"Aku hanya akan memberikan uang. Di luar itu aku tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi. Seperti sentuhan, perhatian, kasih sayang, dan sebagainya. Aku tidak akan memberikan itu. Jadi aku harap kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri dengan uang yang telah aku berikan." Mingyu bicara dengan nada dingin andalannya. Dingin yang menguliti. Karena ia tidak peduli dan ia akan menunjukkannya.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya jika melihat kedua orang tuamu seperti saling tidak mengenal?" Wonwoo tidak ingin terdengar sentimentil. Tapi ia tidak menginginkan anaknya tumbuh tidak dengan keluarga yang utuh.

"Aku tidak perlu membayangkannya karena kedua orang tuaku tidak seperti itu. Mereka saling mencintai dan semua orang tahu itu." sebenarnya banyak fakta yang bisa didebatkan soal pernyataan Mingyu barusan. Karena sesungguhnya ia tidak peduli jika kedua orang tuanya saling mencintai atau tidak.

"Oke, kita memang tidak bisa jika harus sampai saling mencintai seperti ayah dan ibumu karena itu terdengar mustahil. Lagipula aku tidak lagi peduli dengan diriku apalagi dirimu. Tapi aku peduli pada anakmu. Setidaknya pikirkanlah dia Mingyu. Jangan membuatnya merasa tidak memiliki keluarga yang harmonis." Wonwoo sedikit memelas. Terkesan dramatis memang, tapi ia menginginkan yang tebaik untuk anaknya.

"Kalau kau ingin anak itu bahagia dengan keharmonisan keluarga, kita bisa berpura-pura menjadi seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Lagipula ia belum dilahirkan. Masih terlalu jauh untuk memikirkan itu."

"Kita harus membiasakan dari sekarang." Wonwoo beralasan.

"Tidak perlu." Mingyu tahu dalam sekejap Wonwoo akan mendebatnya.

"Harus." kan?

"Jangan mencampuri urusan hidupku lebih jauh. Aku tidak mau menjalani sebuah hubungan serius denganmu karena aku tidak menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku. Jadi mulai sekarang apapun yang aku lakukan di depan matamu, abaikan. Kau boleh bertanya dan aku akan menjawabnya baik-baik. Tapi kau tidak berhak untuk mengomentari, menasehati, atau melarangku melakukan sesuatu. Karena kita akan tetap menjalani hidup masing-masing."

"Kau adalah calon ayah terjahat yang pernah kukenal."

"Masa bodoh!" Mingyu sedikit berteriak. "Dengar, kau harus tahu diri. Kau pikir siapa kau? Hanya orang udik kurang pendidikan yang menjual tubuhnya untuk uang?!" pada setiap katanya suara Mingyu semakin meninggi.

"Pada dasarnya kau sama saja dengan pelacur! Tidak peduli kau hanya melakukannya sekali atau berkali-kali." Mingyu melihat mata Wonwoo yang nyaris berkaca-kaca. Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli dan melanjutkan, "Aku sudah mau membiayaimu dan anak itu! Kau seharusnya sudah bersyukur! Kau pikir kau bisa memanipulasi dan membuatku menjadi seakan-akan kekasihmu, hah?! Kau hanya satu di antara banyak tubuh yang pernah kucicipi, mengerti? Dan kau adalah penjaja tubuh paling amatiran dengan membiarkan dirimu hamil!" wajah Mingyu penuh amarah. Terlihat menakutkan dan mengintimidasi jalanan.

Wonwoo sungguh ingin menangis. Benar bahwa dia bodoh. Benar bahwa dia mungkin ceroboh. Tapi bukan berarti Mingyu bisa memakinya begitu saja. Jika bukan untuk anaknya ini ia tidak akan melakukan ini. Jadi Wonwoo hanya membiarkan satu air matanya saja yang terjatuh dan menghapusnya buru-buru, "Aku tidak percaya aku bersujud pada lelaki bajingan seperti dirimu."

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak menyesal kan? Karena jika kau tidak melakukannya aku benar-benar tidak akan terpikir untuk membawamu bersamaku." Nada suara Mingyu sudah tidak seemosi kalimat sebelumnya. Tapi masih tetap sangat dingin.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab lagi. Hanya berdecih.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Mingyu mengembalikan topik awal. Ia terdengar berusaha mendominasi dirinya lagi. Sudah lama ia tidak mengeluarkan tantrum macam tadi.

Wonwoo yang kelelahan secara emosional memandang jendela di sampingnya. Mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah. Sepakat."

Untuk sesaat Mingyu merasa menyesal sudah memaki Wonwoo barusan saja. Bagaimanapun toh bukan salah Wonwoo jika bernasib sial ketika satu-satunya tindakannya yang kurang pertimbangan membawanya pada keadaan hamil seperti ini. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kau meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?" meskipun masih datar, kalimat Mingyu sedikit menawarkan perdamaian.

"Ayahku mengusirku begitu mendengar kabar tentang kehamilanku. Ia bilang aku sangat menjijikkan karena aku ini laki-laki yang tampak memanfaatkan sifat interseksku."

Mingyu ingin menawarkan ungkapan menenangkan semacam _aku turut menyesal_ atau semacamnya. Tapi kemudian ia ingat ia baru saja memaki pemuda ini kurang dari dua menit lalu. Jadi ia hanya bertanya, "Lalu ibumu?"

"Sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu."

"Oh _."_ Lalu ada senyap yang terasa _awkward_. Jadi Mingyu menambahkan, " _I'm so sorry_?"

Sekarang Mingyu jadi terdengar seperti orang jahat yang terombang-ambing dan tidak bisa berdiri tegak di atas pendiriannya.

Wonwoo mengernyit pada bayangannya di jendela. Inginnya sih mengajak berdebat lagi Mingyu dengan sikapnya yang bertolak belakang, tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah, " _It's okay_."

Setelah beberapa saat hening Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan bertanya, "Untuk apa kau bertanya? Kau bilang tidak akan memberikan perhatian padaku. Tapi kenapa kau menanyakan orang tuaku?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku bukan perhatian padamu. Hanya penasaran saja."

" _It means you care_." Wonwoo berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Mingyu mendengar sekilas.

" _No_!" dan tentu saja memutuskan untuk segera mendebatnya.

 _Dasar_ tsundere _. Jelas-jelas dia itu sebenarnya_ care _. Tapi tidak mau mengakuinya._ Batin Wonwoo.

" _Okay, chill. No pressure_." Wonwoo menyerah sebelum Mingyu kembali berubah menjadi pria yang entahlah, sekitar lima menit lalu baru saja memaki-makinya?

Mereka tahu-tahu sudah memasuki sebuah gedung parkir setelah kalimat terakhir Wonwoo itu. Mingyu terus melajukan mobilnya hingga turun ke basement.

"Kita akan ke mana? Bukankah seharusnya kita memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah mewah dan memarkirkan mobil di garasi?" Wonwoo berujar sarkastik.

"Kau hanya memintaku untuk membawamu kan? Tidak memintaku untuk mengirimmu ke rumahku?"

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ibukota ini adalah tempat sekolahku berada. Begitu juga perusahaan ayahku. Sementara rumahku berada di Gyeonggi. Jadi aku tidak tinggal di rumah."

"Kalau begit, kau tinggal di mana?" begitu keluar dari mulutnya pertanyaan itu terdengar bodoh untuk Wonwoo sendiri. Mingyu adalah orang berada, ia bisa membeli apartemen atau menyewa kamar hotel setiap hari jika ia suka.

Mingyu mematikan mesin mobil ketika kendaraan itu berhenti. Ia melepas _safety belt_ , "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tinggalku. Tapi sebelum itu ada tempat yang harus aku datangi. Dan karena dari sana ke tempat tinggalku hanya tinggal berjalan kaki, kau harus membawa barangmu sekarang."

Ketika mereka berada di luar mobil, pintu bagasi terbuka setelah sang pemilik menekan sebuah tombol pada benda kecil di tangannya.

Wonwoo mengangkat kopor besarnya untuk dikeluarkan dari sana.

Mingyu memimpin jalan, Wonwoo mengikuti di belakang.

Ia terus melangkahkan kaki di dalam basement 5 itu hingga melihat sebuah tangga beton dan menaikinya. Memang sedikit janggal dimana biasanya setelah memarkirkan mobil, orang-orang akan menggunakan lift untuk sampai ke lantai satu. Tapi ia malah memilih tangga yang justru akan membawanya ke tempat lain selain lantai atas.

Wonwoo merasa sangat kesulitan membawa barangnya. Karena ia harus mengangkat benda itu setiap kali menapaki satu anak tangga. Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang sekedar memeriksa. Ia hanya memperlambat langkah untuk mengimbangi kecepatan lelaki yang sedang bersusah payah di belakangnya.

Anak tangga terakhir berakhir di sebuah lorong gelap bawah tanah.

Sejak awal memasuki basement Wonwoo sudah dibuat keheranan. Jadi untuk keanehan lain yang terjadi setelahnya ia bertekad untuk tidak bertanya. Ia hanya perlu mengikuti kemanapun Mingyu pergi.

Mingyu berbelok ke kanan. Menyambung langkah hingga menemui sebuah persimpangan kecil di ujung lorong.

Berbelok di sana, terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah pintu. Lalu memasuki tempat itu.

Nighthawk, satu-satunya klub malam tersembunyi di bawah tanah di Seoul. Entahlah di kota lain terdapat klub seperti ini atau tidak. Yang jelas di Seoul tempat ini adalah satu-satunya.

Seperti klub malam secara general tempat ini begitu ramai. Warna-warni cahaya menyorot ke berbagai arah. Dentuman keras musik terdengar jelas. Orang-orang memenuhi lantai dansa menggoyangkan tubuh dan menggerakkan kepala dengan suka ria. Sebagian pengunjung pria terlihat bermain wanita di sofa berbentuk huruf _U_ pada beberapa sudut ruangan. Sebagian besar dari orang-orang itu mabuk, tentu saja.

Wonwoo tidak pernah ingin memasuki tempat semacam begini sama sekali. Maka ketika ia–yang menarik kopor beroda itu–terus mengikuti Mingyu berjalan menghampiri meja bar, ia melihat-lihat ke sekeliling untuk mengenal tempat yang sedang ia singgahi itu.

Ia dan Mingyu mengambil tempat duduk berdampingan di meja bar.

"Satu sparkling wine, Seungcheol." Pesan Mingyu pada seorang bartender rupawan di hadapannya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik lelaki itu sudah menghidangkan segelas minuman bening keemasan seperti jus apel di hadapan Mingyu. Ia begitu cekatan.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Seungcheol pada Wonwoo.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ya. Tentu kau. Siapa lagi memangnya orang yang Mingyu bawa bersamanya saat ini? Aku tidak melihat siapapun selain dirimu."

"Er… minuman apa saja yang kau punya?" Wonwoo tidak yakin apa ia masih diperbolehkan minum-minum untuk alasan medis. Ia membaca majalah wanita yang menjelaskan dampak buruk ibu hamil yang masih meminum alkohol pada janin. Ya, tentu majalah wanita. Kita sudah membahas tentang ketertutupan Korea Selatan dan sebagian besar Asia mengenai isu interseks atau bigender ini? Oke. Jadi kita tidak perlu membahas lagi soal kekurangan informasi mengenai hal ini.

"Banyak sekali, tentu saja." pria ini, uhmmm... Seungcheol. Terlihat cukup ramah. Ia tidak tampak _underestimate_ pada Wonwoo meskipun ia jelas-jelas terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak juga, Wonwoo sempat kerja di hotel. Jadi ia sedikit tahu mengenai minuman keras. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak pernah punya cukup uang untuk mencicipi minuman-minuman yang harganya bisa sama dengan sebulan gajinya sebagai pelayan.

Wonwoo bertanya lagi, "Yang kau rekomendasikan?"

"Jagermeister dan vodka." bartender itu tersenyum ramah. Khas mereka yang bekerja di bagian penjualan.

"Vodka apa saja yang kau punya?"

"Bloody Mary dan Bullshot."

Berpengalaman menjadi seorang pelayan hotel membuat Wonwoo berbekal sedikit pengetahuan tentang minuman keras. Jadi ia tidak asing dengan jenis dan merk yang disebutkan sang bartender tampan itu. Tapi ia hanya sekedar tahu. Tidak pernah mencicipinya sama sekali.

"Kau punya susu?" demikian pada akhirnya Wonwoo menjawab. Karena setahunya Bloody Mary dan Bullshot memiliki kadar alkohol sebesar tujuh puluh persen. Terlalu tinggi. Ia harus memikirkan janinnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia mendengar Mingyu tertawa lepas. Yang membuatnya mendelik tidak suka.

"Tentu. Kami masih punya susu segar yang diantarkan tadi pagi. Kau mau?" berbeda dengan Mingyu, bartender ini hanya tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk. Sama sekali tidak men _judge_ pilihan Wonwoo.

" _Yes, please_."

" _Seriously_? Kau benar-benar punya susu? Di tempat seperti ini? Wow. Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?" Mingyu menampilkan reaksi berlebihan. Sudah terinfluens alkohol yang barusan ia minum sepertinya. Tapi ia tidak terlihat mabuk. Ia tampak sangat segar saat ini. Karena ia begitu kuat terhadap alkohol. Tidak mudah mabuk.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Es?" tanyanya pada Wonwoo, mengabaikan Mingyu.

"Tidak." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah."

Tidak sampai tiga puluh detik segelas susu terhidang di hadapan Wonwoo, "Selamat menikmati."

Wonwoo tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang di dalam sebuah klub malam bisa seramah lelaki ini.

"Terima kasih."

"Sebenarnya kami tidak menjual susu di sini. Karena kau tahu? Siapa yang mau jauh-jauh mengunjungi sebuah klub malam bawah tanah tersembunyi hanya untuk memesan segelas susu?" ada tanggapan terimplikasi dari pernyataan Seungcheol untuk reaksi Mingyu barusan.

"Lalu kenapa kau punya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Itu sebenarnya milikku. Aku biasa meminum dua botol dalam sehari. Tapi kebetulan aku baru meminum satu dari dua yang diantarkan gadis pengantar susu pagi ini. Jadi aku bisa memberikan satu untukmu."

"Tunggu dulu. Gadis pengantar susu mengantarkan barang ke tempat seperti ini juga?"

"Kau tidak akan menduga probabilitas tempat apa saja yang mereka datangi. Dunia pengantar susu itu tidak senormal yang kau bayangkan, _bro_. Mereka memiliki kehidupan yang keras. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan dominan manusia yang memenuhi tempat ini."

"Ya ampun. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Dan oh iya. Jadi… aku akan meminum susu milikmu? Apakah itu artinya aku harus membayar dua kali harga normalnya?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau boleh mengambilnya secara cuma-cuma. Harganya kan tidak seberapa dibandingkan minuman yang kami sediakan di sini." Senyum bartender itu melebar. Wonwoo merasakan untuk pertama kalinya dirinya bisa tersenyum balik. Bertender ini orang pertama yang menawarkan hospitas dan kekeluargaan pada Wonwoo yang baru saja berkali-kali dirundung kesialan.

"Terima kasih." Wonwoo menjawab malu-malu.

"Tidak masalah."

"Oppa." Seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi memeluk leher Mingyu dari belakangnya dengan manja. Ketiga lelaki itu menoleh padanya. Wonwoo yang hendak minum meletakkan kembali gelas itu.

"Hai sayang." Ucap Mingyu. Ia menerima begitu saja ketika gadis Asia Tenggara berparas Kaukasia itu mengecup bibirnya. Wonwoo dibuat membulatkan sepasang mata kecilnya melihat adegan itu.

"Wonwoo. Ini Pranpriya Manoban. Akrab disapa Lisa. Pacarku. Ia anak pemilik klub ini."

 _Apa?! Dia sudah punya pacar ternyata. Bagaimana perasaan gadis ini kalau mengetahui Mingyu suka tidur dengan orang lain?_

"Lisa, Ini Jeon Wonwoo. Temanku."

"Hai oppa. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Gadis berdarah Thailand itu ramah, sedikit kelewat ramah. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol, pikir Wonwoo.

"Ya, Lisa. _Nice to meet you too_." Wonwoo menjawab kikuk.

"Kau baru datang? Mau minum sesuatu?" itu Seungcheol yang menawarkan.

 _Oh. Baru datang? Tapi dia sudah terlihat mabuk untukku? Apa orang di Seoul sudah mabuk terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai ke klub malam? Hm_ _._ _.. orang_ _kota memang aneh._ Pikir Wonwoo.

Gadis itu menggeleng lucu, "Tidak. Yang aku butuhkan saat ini hanyalah oppa-ku tercinta."

Mingyu mencubit hidung kekasihnya gemas, "Kau semakin manis saja sayang."

"Kau juga."

"Sudah minum pil kontrasepsi hari ini?" Mingyu bertanya sedikit lebih serius sambil memberi pandangan dingin pada Wonwoo.

"Belum. Nanti saja kalau mau tidur." gadis yang ada di rangkulan Mingyu itu tidak menyadarinya dan hanya menjawab manja.

"Awas, jangan sampai lupa. Kalau kau hamil nanti bagaimana? Kan bahaya." sekali lagi Mingyu mengatakan itu pada Lisa. Tapi menatap ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kau bisa menikahiku setelahnya."

"Benar. Tapi itu terlalu cepat. Kita masih ingin bersenang-senang untuk saat ini. Belum saatnya untuk **memikul tanggung jawab**." Kali ini Mingyu benar-benar menatap ke arah Wonwoo. Dingin dan penuh emosi seperti tadi ketika ia baru saja memaki-maki Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sangat mengerti ketika Mingyu menekankan kalimat terakhir ia bermaksud menyindirnya. Entah bagaimana. Tapi ia benar-benar merasakan adanya pengaplikasian _bold_ dalam kalimat itu.

Lisa terkekeh, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan lupa."

Mingyu mengelus rambut pirang panjang gadis itu lalu menghirupnya. Ia menyukai aromanya.

"Oppa. Pengait bra-ku terlepas. Tolong betulkan."

 _Hei. Apa kau sudah gila_?! Pikir Wonwoo.

"Tentu. Berbaliklah."

Ternyata ada hal yang lebih gila dari apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan. Kesediaan Mingyu atas permintaan aneh pacarnya.

Seriously, _Kim Mingyu! Di depanku_? Moreover, in public? You must be kidding me!

Mingyu menyingkap pakaian minim gadis itu. Memamerkan sebuah punggung putih mulus. Tidak juga sih. Ada beberapa bercak kemerahan. Hasil perbuatan mulut nakal Kim Mingyu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Wonwoo juga memiliki bercak serupa. Hasil perbuatan mulut nakal orang yang sama.

Mingyu menuntaskan tujuan atas pengait pakaian dalam itu lalu membetulkan kembali posisi pakaian Lisa.

Gadis berponi tebal itu kembali berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan lelaki terkasihnya, "Terima kasih. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini sering terjadi? Apakah karena dadaku terlalu kecil?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Sekalipun kau memiliki dada yang rata aku akan selalu menyukainya. Dan juga rasanya. Mereka berdua adalah teman kecilku yang sangat menyenangkan." Mingyu mengatakan itu sambil mencoleki dada Lisa dengan genit. Ia ingin memelintir dan mengisap kepala cokelat kedua _teman kecil_ di balik baju minim itu sekarang juga kalau bisa. Sayangnya bagian tubuh perempuan yang bisa dipamerkan di tempat umum di negaranya memiliki batas. Dan sepertinya punggung putih mulus tadi adalah batas akhirnya.

Lisa terkekeh lagi, "Geli oppa."

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 _Seseorang keluarkan aku dari sini!_

Wonwoo menjerit lagi secara mental.

Satu-satunya hal baik di tempat ini baginya hanyalah Choi Seungcheol. Sisanya, neraka.

Terutama interaksi yang Mingyu dan kekasihnya perlihatkan.

Wonwoo akhirnya menenggak cairan putih encer di gelasnya dengan cepat.

"Huek!"

Ia tidak mengira bahwa segelas susu baunya bisa menjadi seamis ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Di mana toiletnya?" Wonwoo terlihat tergesa dengan wajah pucat. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak kuat. Banyak sekali faktor pendukung rasa mualnya.

"Ke kanan. Kau lihat pintu putih itu? Masuklah ke sana."

Wonwoo langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau yakin susu itu masih segar? Kau mendapatkannya pagi ini kan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Yakin. Aku baru mengeluarkannya dari dalam lemari es tadi."

Di dalam toilet pria, Wonwoo memasuki sebuah bilik, berlutut ketika menghadapkan wajah pada kloset dan segera memuntahkan isi perutnya di sana.

Ia merasa sangat sakit.

Sesuai harapannya, ia memang keluar dari situasi dimana ia harus menyaksikan sepasang kekasih bermesraan di hadapannya. Meskipun harus dengan cara seperti ini.

Ia tidak membenci sebuah adegan interaksi antar kekasih. Ia sendiri pernah menjalin hubungan kasih dengan seorang gadis. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraannya. Jadi ketika melihat Mingyu dan Lisa ia hanya berpikir: bisa-bisanya mereka berbuat demikian.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Seungcheol ketika Wonwoo sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Tidak. Hanya telat makan. Jadi mual."

 _Aku tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun lagi perihal kehamilanku._

"Eh? Apa ini?" Wonwoo melihat Seungcheol menghidangkan minuman lain untuknya.

"Teh madu hangat. Aku yakin saat ini minuman inilah yang terbaik untukmu." Seungcheol sedang mencatat sesuatu di sebuah kertas kecil ketika mengatakan itu. Ia lalu menyerahkan lembaran putih itu pada seseorang di balik dinding dengan celah besar di belakangnya. Pembatas bar dan dapur.

"Kau punya teh dan madu juga ternyata." Seungcheol sudah kembali berhadapan dengan Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo mengatakan itu.

"Tentu. Aku punya sirup dan buah-buahan juga. Kau tahu aku seorang bartender. Aku suka meracik minuman dan aku membutuhkan jenis minuman biasa dan bahan-bahan lainnya untuk dicampurkan ke dalam minuman keras untuk menciptakan minuman baru. Seperti Julep yang terbuat dari campuran wiski, gula, dan es."

"Lalu racikan apa yang kau buat dengan sirup sebagai bahan tambahan?"

"Dari campuran brendi, sirup apel, dan ampas wortel, terciptalah sebuah minuman bernama Swimming Fool."

"Apa filosofi Swimming Fool dalam konteks ini?"

"Ampas wortel itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang berenang di dalam brendi dan sirup apel. Sekalian membuat plesetan dari frasa _swimming pool_."

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Lucu sekali. Lalu yang lainnya?"

"Ada Smile Flower yang terbuat dari campuran absinthe, madu, dan bulir jeruk. Karena madu tidak akan ada tanpa bunga. Lalu molekul dari senyawa polymethozylated flavon dalam bulir jeruk dan fruktosa dalam madu itu bereaksi seperti kutub utara dan selatan terhadap apsintus dalam absinthe. Sehingga mereka menciptakan gumpalan berkonsentrasi tinggi yang membentuk senyuman."

"Wow. Smile Flower. Nama yang terdengar _simple_. Tapi tidak sesederhana reaksi kimia yang terjadi di dalamnya. Jadi kau sengaja memadukan ketiganya karena–"

"Mereka memiliki unsur yang cocok satu sama lain. Kau tahu? Seorang peracik minuman tidak bisa mencampur-campurkan sesuatu secara asal. Aku harus mempertimbangkan zat-zat di dalamnya. Jika tidak, perutmu bisa meledak setelah kau meminum _cocktail baverage_ -ku. Maksudku, ususmu bisa saja rusak."

"Kau akan cocok untuk bekerja di lab teknologi pangan juga."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi tempat ini adalah jati diriku. Nighthawk dan Choi Seungcheol adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipisahkan."

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, "Kau sangat mengagumkan."

"Kalau begitu kau akan berjanji untuk mencoba minumanku ketika sembuh?"

"Tentu."

 _Kalau begitu kau akan menungguku selama beberapa bulan untuk mewujudkannya._

"Ngomong-ngomong aku baru sadar Mingyu tidak ada. Ke mana dia?"

Seungcheol menggunakan dagu untuk menunjuk sebuah arah. Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandang lelaki itu. Ia berbalik dan melihat Mingyu sedang menikmati ciuman panasnya bersama gadisnya di sudut ruangan. Ia bahkan melihat Mingyu memasukkan sepasang tangan ekstensifnya ke dalam baju gadis itu dan meremas pelan dada kecilnya dari dalam. Ia hanya bisa melihat Mingyu dari sisi profil samping. Tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa wajah Mingyu sangat mesum. Ia mengenali raut itu. Ia pernah melihatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu. Ketika Mingyu menindihnya di atas tempat tidur kamar VVIP resort tempat bekas ia bekerja.

Seungcheol memperhatikan cara Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Seperti ada sesuatu. Tapi entah apa itu. Menginterpretasikan tatapan Wonwoo lebih rumit daripada mengidentifikasi zat yang cocok untuk meracik sebuah minuman. Yap, rumit versi Seungcheol.

"Hei. Jeon Wonwoo. Kukira kau tidak suka dengan interaksi sepasang kekasih itu. Jadi sebaiknya kau lihat ke sini."

Wonwoo yang tersadar akhirnya menoleh kembali, "Ah, iya. Ya ampun. Apa lagi ini?" ia melihat sepiring kentang goreng dan salad dengan konten selada iceberg, chick peas, dan fusili di hadapannya.

"Kau telat makan kan? Makanlah. Aku sengaja memesankannya untukmu tadi. Hanya ini satu-satunya pilihan makanan di sini yang tidak akan memicu rasa mualmu datang kembali. Maka dari itu aku juga meminta juru masak kami untuk mengganti _dressing_ balsamic vinegar-nya dengan saus kacang. _I believe, You're really gonna be alright after having these._ "

" _And this is the really kind you_." Wonwoo memasukkan sepotong kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya. Dan benar saja.

Ia merasa sangat baik.

" _How is it_?"

" _Aju_ _nice_."

-oO-Jack the Lad-Oo-

Di dalam lorong dengan penerangan minim itu Mingyu berbelok ke kiri, sebuah lorong lainnya. Lebih buruk, jalan kecil mirip gang itu gelap total. Tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. Mata mereka seakan buta ketika berjalan di dalamnya.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkah, "Tunggu dulu." Yang membuat Mingyu ikut berhenti. Mingyu tentu saja sama seperti manusia secara general. Tidak dapat melihat dalam kegelapan ini. Tapi ia yakin Wonwoo sekarang sedang berekspresi kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Mingyu menanggapi. Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara lelaki itu dengan jelas tapi tidak bisa melihat wujudnya sama sekali. Bukan karena kulit gelap Mingyu. Tapi tempat mereka berdiri sekarang benar-benar gelap.

Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin bertanya macam-macam, tapi berdebat di tempat gelap seperti ini kedengarannya bukan ide bagus. "Aku akan mengeluarkan ponselku. Di sini gelap sekali." Ia mengeluh.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Mingyu langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang akan meraih ponsel di saku celana.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo mengernyit. Semakin bingung dibuatnya. Dan lebih bingung lagi dengan bagaimana seorang Mingyu bisa menangkap gerakannya dengan sigap? _Apa dia seorang ninja? Jangan bilang Mingyu punya byakugan?_

Mingyu mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Wonwoo, "Ini bukanlah lorong biasa. Ini adalah sebuah labirin gelap. Milik tempat tinggalku. Bukan jalan umum. Banyak orang jahat yang ingin memasuki tempatku. Dan dengan sebuah sistem yang telah diaplikasikan pada labirin ini, tidak ada yang akan berhasil. Dan sekali tersesat mereka akan terjebak. Sejauh ini semua orang yang mencoba menyusup tidak pernah ada yang bisa keluar. Tidak ada yang selamat. Mereka terjebak selamanya di balik dinding buntu kedap suara." Yah. Sesuatu yang sepanjang satu paragraf. Wonwoo tidak mengerti kalimat-kalimat panjang secara menyeluruh. Tapi ia tahu ini sebuah jebakan.

"Itu... sangat jahat." _Tapi terdengar efektif._ Ia harus mengakuinya.

"Sudah kubilang pihak yang kau katakan jahat itu adalah mereka. Mereka memiliki niat buruk padaku." Mingyu membela diri. Terdengar seperti anak lima tahun yang mengatai ibunya jahat karena memaksanya makan brokoli.

"Makanya, jangan mencari masalah dengan orang lain."

"Bukan salahku." Mingyu menatap tajam dan dingin. Tatapan tajam dan dingin yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tatapan ini seperti mengatakan bahwa Mingyu menyimpan rahasia gelap. Ia berharap Wonwoo bisa menatap matanya saat ini.

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya. Tanpa aku harus menjelaskannya." Mingyu mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan kembali berjalan.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka yang tersesat tidak bisa keluar?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi, sekarang makin penasaran dengan cara kerja lorong ini.

"Karena seluruh dinding di labirin ini bisa bergeser, bergerak, dan berotasi secara otomatis ketika ada seseorang yang salah mengambil jalan. Dan tidak akan bergerak lagi untuk memberikan jalan keluar."

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu sudah banyak orang yang terjebak di sini?" Wonwoo dengan sedikit segan bertanya. Tidak terlalu terdengar suka mendengar ia berjalan di tempat orang-orang mati. _Bagaimana jika Mingyu meninggalkanku di sini untuk menghilangkan jejak dia pernah menghamiliku?!_

Ia jadi sedikit panik.

"Ada CCTV dengan mode gelap di setiap ruangan kedap suara itu. Hasil tangkapannya bisa dilihat di komputer." Mingyu menjawab santai. Seperti tidak sedang menjelaskan bahwa ia baru saja membunuh orang dan _mengubur_ mereka hidup-hidup.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika terjebak seperti itu." Wonwoo baru saja menyadari sesuatu, ia bisa saja sedang berjalan di atas tengkorak orang mati. Jadi kini ia berjinjit. Tidak ingin kualat kalau-kalau ia menginjak tulang manusia yang arwahnya penasaran di sekitar sini.

" _Exactly_. Mereka akan mati setelah beberapa minggu. Lalu dari kejauhan aku tinggal menekan sebuah tombol untuk membuka celah di tempat mereka berpijak. Mayatnya akan terjatuh ke bawah tanah dan terkubur di sana, dan aku akan menutup kembali celah itu. Sehingga ruangan kedap suara bersih kembali."

Wonwoo merinding. Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang akan dilakukan Hitler pada perang dunia kedua. "Kukira sekarang kita sedang berada di bawah tanah. Tapi ternyata ada yang lebih dalam dari ini." Ia berkomentar. Berusaha terus menerus agar mereka memiliki obrolan. Lama kelamaan tempat ini semakin membuatnya merinding.

"Tentu. Jika tidak, di mana korban para penyusup itu akan dikuburkan?"

"Aku masih berada di Seoul kan saat ini? Bukan markas besar mata-mata di Amerika?" Wonwoo berusaha mengeluarkan kalimatnya dengan nada guarauan. Tapi Mingyu bisa mendengar ada nafas _nervous_ yang dikeluarkannya.

Mingyu menyeringai, "Berpeganganlah pada bajuku." Ia berkata demikian karena tidak sudi jika harus berpegangan tangan dengan lelaki itu, "Pastikan tidak ada siapapun yang mengikuti kita. Akan sangat berbahaya jika sampai ada yang mengikuti hingga masuk ke dalam. Atau setidaknya mengetahui rumus untuk sampai di dalam dan menyebarkan cara itu ke semua orang."

Wonwoo berpegangan pada Mingyu. Tangan lainnya mengeratkan pegangan pada kopornya. Berharap jika ada arwah gentayangan mereka tidak keberatan roda kopornya melindas tulang-tulangnya.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku baik-baik. Kau harus mengingat ini supaya kau bisa keluar-masuk tempat ini sendirian dengan bebas tanpa harus selalu aku temani."

"Aku mengerti."

Mingyu melangkah ketika menjelaskan pada Wonwoo. Sesekali ia berhenti secara proporsional.

"Pertama, dari sini kita berjalan lurus sebanyak lima langkah."

"Tidak perlu berjalan sebanyak lima langkah juga kan, yang penting sampai di persimpangan untuk mengambil jalan lainnya?" Wonwoo dan sifat memberontaknya memprotes.

"Tidak. Jika jumlah langkah kakimu tidak pas, kurang atau lebih meskipun hanya satu langkah, dinding-dinding lorong akan bergeser dengan sendirinya. Membuat bentuk persimpangan yang berbeda dan itu akan menutup akses untuk keluar. Karena dipasang sensor langkah kaki di semua jalan yang terhubung dengan seluruh dinding di dalam labirin ini." Mingyu menjelaskan hati-hati seperti seorang ibu menjelaskan pada anaknya kenapa ia tidak boleh meloncat ke genangan air bekas hujan meskipun itu terlihat menyenangkan.

"Jika hal itu terjadi apakah dinding-dinding ini akan kembali seperti semula?" Wonwoo bertanya ketika mengeratkan pegangannya pada Mingyu yang tentu saja sebenarnya sejak awal sudah sangat erat.

"Ya. Dalam waktu dua puluh menit semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Tapi jika kau salah mengambil langkah sejak awal, nalurimu pasti akan membawamu ke jalan yang sudah berubah itu. Lalu kau tidak akan tahu bahwa jalan di belakangmu akan berubah dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Dan akhirnya kau tidak akan bisa keluar."

"Mengerikan." komentar Wonwoo lebih terdengar seperti nafas ringan saat ini.

"Kita sampai di persimpangan. Ada dua arah, kiri dan kanan. Tahap kedua, berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan lurus sebanyak dua belas langkah. Kita tidak membutuhkan penerangan apapun. Tidak peduli kau bisa atau tidak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan ini satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dan masuk tetaplah dengan tahap-tahap yang telah ditentukan."

"Ini sangat rumit."

"Sekarang kita berada di persimpangan lainnya. Ada lima jalan. Kiri, kanan, depan, arah jam dua, dan arah jam sebelas. Tahap ketiga, pilih jalan di arah jam dua. Tapi jika kau merasa sulit untuk mengidentifikasi letak arah itu kau bisa merotasikan tubuhmu dengan sudut delapan puluh derajat ke arah jarum jam. Itulah arah jam dua. Kemudian berjalanlah sebanyak sebelas langkah."

Yang Wonwoo butuhkan saat ini hanyalah mendengarkan, dan mendengarkan. Dan mengingat, seandainya ia mampu. Tapi sepertinya itu terlalu sulit. Ini terdengar terlalu banyak.

"Di sini kita menghadapi persimpangan dengan tiga jalan. Kanan, arah jam sepuluh, dan arah jam satu. Tahap keempat, ambil jalan ke kanan dan berjalan sebanyak tujuh langkah."

Wonwoo mengikuti langkah yang Mingyu buat. Ia tidak yakin bisa menghapalkan langkah-langkah ini dalam sekali coba. Mingyu harus memberinya kursus lagi besok. Jika Mingyu tidak mau, ia akan memaksa.

"Dari sini ada empat jalan. Kiri, kanan, arah jam sebelas, dan arah jam satu. Tahap kelima, pilih jalan di arah jam sebelas. Atau lebih mudahnya rotasikan tubuhmu dengan sudut tujuh puluh derajat ke arah berlawanan jarum jam lalu berjalan sebanyak dua puluh langkah."

 _Ya ampun. Sampai kapan aku harus berjalan dalam kegelapan ini…?_

"Tahap keenam, ambil yang kanan kemudian berjalan sebanyak sepuluh langkah. Lalu untuk berjalan ke sana meskipun tinggal berjalan lurus kita harus tetap menghapal berapa langkah kau harus berjalan. Supaya kau tahu berapa langkah yang harus diambil dari dalam untuk sampai ke persimpangan ini saat kau ingin keluar."

Ketika sampai di sebuah jalan buntu Mingyu menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanan pada tempat yang sudah disediakan sebagai sidik jari. Dinding beton itu bergeser ke kiri, menampakkan sebuah pintu yang bergeser ke kanan. Pintu itu berukuran besar, terbuat dari metal, dan mengkilap. Cahaya dari dalam ruangan di balik pintu itu mulai mengiluminati lorong di balik punggung mereka yang pada semula sangat gelap itu.

Wonwoo merasa takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seperti rumah dengan barang-barang mahal. Bahkan ia melihat ada meja billiard juga di sana. Dan dispenser yang berkilau seperti terbuat dari emas. Oke, pikirnya. Ia pikir sebelumnya ia hanya berurusan dengan orang kaya biasa. Ternyata ia berurusan dengan orang kaya kurang kerjaan dan sepertinya punya banyak masalah. Tapi itu hanya penilaian subjektifnya. Mungkin orang-orang lain di luar sana sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan lorong panjang gelap gulita yang mematikan.

Itu seperti kunci kode brankas. Tapi kau harus berjalan mungkin hampir satu kilometer, karena Wonwoo sekarang sudah lapar lagi.

Mereka berjalan masuk dan pintu kembali menutup setelah Mingyu menekan sebuah tombol yang dilapisi bahan metal, yang terletak tepat di samping ambang pintu.

 _Akhirnya… aku keluar juga dari kegelapan yang panjang itu…_

"Jadi selama ini setiap kali kau ingin masuk kau selalu melewati jalan itu? Dengan cara tadi? Sulit dipercaya." Wonwoo tidak terdengar kagum, ia lebih terdengar takjub ada orang luar biasa kurang kerjaan macam Mingyu.

"Itu memang satu-satunya akses. Kau akan lebih memilih untuk berpetualang di dalam labirin rumah kaca dan labirin di pulau Jeju ketimbang labirin gelap barusan." Wonwoo merotasikan bola mata. _Tentu saja_ , memangnya siapa yang mau membayar untuk mati _hidup-hidup_ di lorong gelap gulita macam barusan?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pintu ini?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi aku menekan tombol ini untuk menutupnya? Itu juga adalah cara untuk membukanya dari dalam. Dari luar aku harus menggunakan sidik jari untuk membuka dan menutup pintu ini. Nanti akan kuatur ulang alat pemindainya sehingga kau juga bisa menggunakan sendiri pintu ini menggunakan sidik jarimu."

Tidak ada jendela di tempat itu. Mereka mendapatkan oksigen dari AC dengan suhu normal. Pendingin ruangan itu akan berpindah fungsi menjadi penghangat sesuai kebutuhan.

"Selamat datang di markas The Subshell." Mingyu membentangkan tangannya dramatis.

"Markas? The Subshell?" Wonwoo hanya melongo bingung, menunggu musik dramatis diputar dan ternyata ia baru saja kena _prank_ dengan diputar-putar di ruangan gelap.

Tapi Mingyu lalu tersenyum sinis kembali dan tidak ada kamera statiun TV manapun yang muncul. Jadi sepertinya asumsi Wonwoo sekali lagi salah.

"Duduklah." Mingyu mempersilahkan. Mereka duduk berhadapan di atas sofa.

"Ini adalah rumahku. Sebuah tempat persembunyian. Jun, Dokyeom, dan aku, tinggal bersama di sini sebagai sebuah kelompok. Dan The Subshell adalah nama kami."

"Memang kalian kelompok apa sampai harus punya markas segala?" Wonwoo sebenarnya bisa membayangkan hanya ada dua kemungkinan sebuah tempat disebut markas, jika tidak instansi keamanan milik pemerintah maka milik kelompok penjahat terorganisir. Oh, mungkin tiga jika kau memasukkan anak-anak kecil yang membuat rumah pohon dan menyebut rumah itu markas?

"Gangster." Jawab Mingyu membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam beberapa detik sebelum, "Apa?!" Yang memekakkan telinga Mingyu.

"Yang terbesit dalam benakmu pasti adalah hal-hal yang sangat negatif. Tapi kami tidak demikian. Kami hanya sekelompok penjudi. Tidak lebih."

Wonwoo memutar bola mata. Seperti judi bukan masalah besar saja? Ayah Wonwoo seorang penjudi. Dan lihat di mana Wonwoo sekarang? Miskin, tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, dan hamil anak seorang brengsek macam Mingyu. Ya, tentu saja. Judi bukan masalah besar. Betapa komikal.

Wonwoo melakukan inspirasi dan memilih bertanya pertanyaan polos, "Sungguh? Kalian tidak menyiksa orang-orang tidak bersalah di luar sana kan?"

"Tidak. Kami juga tidak pernah mencuri, apalagi merampok. Tidak pernah memperkosa, apalagi membunuh. Kau bisa menyebut kami sebagai gangster penjudi. Yang terkuat, dan bersaing untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan dan pengakuan di kalangan para penjudi."

Itulah sebabnya kenapa labirin markas ini dibuat serumit mungkin. Karena mereka adalah pemenang. Banyak pihak yang ingin membobol tempat ini untuk melenyapkannya. Atau setidaknya mencaritahu rahasia yang dimiliki The Subshell. Tapi sejauh ini tidak pernah ada yang berhasil. Mereka berakhir terjebak di balik dinding labirin dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sana.

"Mungkin sesekali kami suka menyiksa orang. Tapi kami tidak melakukannya begitu saja pada mereka yang tidak bersalah. Kami hanya melakukannya pada orang-orang yang melakukan kecurangan dan pantas untuk dihukum. Itupun tidak sampai mati. Hanya agar mereka jera."

Wonwoo menahan bola mata dari berputar sarkastik lagi. Ia menggarisbawahi _mungkin sesekali kami_ _suka_ _menyiksa orang_. Haha. Tanyakan berapa kali Wonwoo dalam hidupnya melihat ayahnya dipukuli? Atau berapa kali terkadang ia juga ikut dipukuli oleh para penagih hutang ayahnya? Yah. Tentu. Sesekali.

The Subshell hanya menginginkan kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Namun mereka ingin mendapatkan kesenangan itu tanpa bersusah payah. Maka alih-alih mencari profesi yang lazim mereka lebih memilih untuk mendapatkan harta di jalur yang salah.

"Lalu di mana kedua temanmu itu?" Wonwoo menahan diri dari berkomentar macam-macam.

"Mereka pasti masih berada di luar sana untuk _menghirup udara segar_. Nanti juga akan segera kembali." Mingyu membuka kancing kemeja bagian teratas. Berusaha rileks setelah hari menegangkan bersama pemuda yang sednag mengandung anaknya ini. Rasanya jika ia menghadapi geng penjudi lain saja ia tidak sekelelahan ini.

"Siapa yang jadi pemimpin di sini?"

"Jun."

"Kukira kau." Sepasang mata Wonwoo sibuk berkeliling melihat-lihat interior ruangan.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena kau terlihat sangat kejam." Wonwoo mengakhirinya dengan senyum polos.

Dibalas senyum sinis khas Mingyu, "Begitukah?"

"Yap." ujar Wonwoo santai. Untuk seseorang yang baru saja mengetahui ayah anaknya seorang gangster ia terlihat santai.

"Kau benar. Tapi sayangnya ada yang lebih kejam dariku. Dan di antara kami ia adalah yang paling tangguh. Dan menguasai seluruh jenis permainan judi. Black Jack, Poker, Roulette, apapun itu. Maka dari itu kami memilih Jun. Dan oh iya, ia juga adalah orang yang merancang labirin gelap tadi."

Mingyu lalu bercerita tentang Jun dan Dokyeom secara singkat. Sedikit tentang perangai dan latar belakangnya. Tentang Jun yang melarikan diri dari realita. Yaitu keluarganya yang terlalu miskin, _to live with_. Lalu Dokyeom yang diusir dari rumahnya karena ketahuan berjudi dengan jumlah taruhan yang terlalu besar untuk remaja seusianya–saat itu ia masih remaja. Mereka bertiga dipertemukan di sebuah casino, saling berbagi cerita, melakukan beberapa kali pertemuan, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah kelompok bernama The Subshell. Dan dengan bermodalkan uang hasil memenangkan perjudian, mereka membangun markas dengan bantuan orang-orang yang bisa dipercaya. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah yang diceritakan Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menguap, bukan Mingyu saja yang kelelahan menghadapi Wonwoo, karena begitu juga sebaliknya, "Di mana aku akan tidur?"

"Di sini."

"Di kursi?" Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak masalah, ia pernah tidur di lantai ketika pertama kali ia dan sang ayah diusir dari rumahnya dan pindah ke gubuk bekas yang disewa menggunakan uang celengannya.

"Kami tidak memiliki kamar lebih. Hanya ada tiga dan sudah terisi penuh. Ada kamar Serenity. Tapi tidak ada tempat tidur di sana."

"Siapa itu Serenity?"

"German shepherd kesayanganku."

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan anjing. Aku takut pada mereka."

"Dia sudah mati. Aku sudah menguburnya di Anyang."

"Oh. _I'm so sorry_." kali ini Wonwoo terdengar tulus.

" _It's okay_." Ucap Mingyu, "Lagipula aku sudah bilang tidak ada tempat tidur di kamar Serenity. Jadi kau tidak bisa tidur di sana."

"Kau tidak membiarkanku tidur bersamamu di kamarmu?" Wonwoo bertanya bukan berharap ia akan diizinkan. Ia bertanya hanya sekedar ingin tahu apa reaksi Mingyu.

"Pertama, aku tidak suka berbagi tempat tidur kecuali dengan pacarku. Kedua, aku tidak mau siapapun mengganggu privasiku. Sudahlah. Terima saja keputusan ini. Lagipula aku yakin sofa ini seratus kali lebih empuk dari tempat tidur kecil di rumah butut lamamu."

Wonwoo tersenyum sinis mendengar komentar Mingyu soal kasur lamanya. Lalu berkata, " _Fuck_ _you_." Dengan nada kelewat manis dan menyiapkan diri untuk tidur.

-oO-Jack the Lad-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

S: _Saya waktu baca judulnya ini panjang amat._

R: Iya maaf ya, soalnya kebutuhannya gini wkwkwk.

.

S: _Diliat dari judulnya wah keknya ffnya serius banget._

R: Iya sih serius tapi bacanya bawa nyante aja hehe.

.

S: _Suka nih kalo ada selipan_ _ **Bahasa Inggris**_ _gini, readernya bisa sambil belajar (?)_

R: Iya itu namanya code-switching xD

.

S: _Aku lagi kangen_ _ **Meanie**_ _mpreg._

R: Sama. Tapi jarang bgt ya :[

.

A: _Kalo mau diselipin_ _ **Bahasa Inggris**_ _gitu, mungkin bakal lebih cocok kalo pake kata-kata yang lebih berat (?) karena di_ _ **Bahasa**_ _ **Indonesia**_ _nya sendiri, author make bahasa yg lebih formal (?)_

R: Berat gimana maksudnya? Yg formal juga apa gimana? xD *penulis ogeb.

.

C: _Jujur aku kurang tertarik sama summary nya._

R: Iya nih aku bingung mo kek gimana. Makanya tiap hari gonta-ganti nyari yg pas. Tapi skrg aku udah nemu dan ga bakal ganti lagi. Semoga lebih menarik ya buat bisa bawa pembaca lain juga :]

.

Q: _Reaksi tuan_ _ **Kim**_ _saat_ _ **Mingyu**_ _bawa_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _nanti gimana?_

A: Nah di sini kan udah diceritain ya bahwa ternyata Mingyu gak balik ke rumah ortunya. Jadi untuk saat ini ortu Mingyu ga tau kalo Mingyu bawa Wonu idup ama dia.

.

Q: _Genrenya_ _ **crime**_ _ & __**drama**_ _… apa bakal ada adegan bunuh2an gtu? :[_

A: Entahlah. Belom kepikiran juga. Yg jelas crime utamanya tuh gegara perjudian sih. Judi adalah tindak kriminal kan sebenernya? Seperti yg Wonu bilang xD

.

S: _Kirain bakal diceritain ena2nya._

R: Belom saatnya xD

.

S: _FF_ _ **Meanie**_ _mpreg banyak yg gak lanjut" TT_

R: Bener bgt. Napa sih /cry in Greek/

.

S: _Nunggu adegan dimana mereka saling jatuh cinta…_

R: Ini ga tau kapan xD

.

S: _Aku yakin banget dia bakal cantik-secantik-cantiknya ketika hamil apalagi kalau sudah sampe 8-9 bulan ayeee._

R: POKONYA AKU SETUJU.

.

S: _Girlband ya? Aku juga suka mereka apalagi_ _ **Blackpink**_ _._

R: Aku suka ama semua gb. Kamu bilang suka Blackpink, makanya aku jadiin Lisa pacarnya Mingyu di sini xD

.

S: _**Kim Chanyul**_ _? Setauku dia lebih tua dari_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _dan_ _ **Mingyu**_ _._

R: Iya, aku juga tau hehe. Lagian aku masih mempertimbangkan apakah anaknya cewek atau cowok?

.

Buat yg minta fast update, ya, aku juga pengennya gitu. Tapi sayangnya buatku nulis itu gak gampang /cry in Russian/

Buat yg takut ini bakal sad ending, hmmm gimana ya? Aku bisa aja sih janjiin happy ending. Tapi harus ada proses kan. Dan aku pikir ga semua pembaca ingin happy ending. Karena ada juga kan yg demen angst wkwkwk.

Buat yg nunggu ff meanie aku yg lain selain ROAR, sebenernya aku lagi bikin sekuelnya juga sekarang. Nantikan aja ya :] tapi tetep baca ff ini juga oke! *maksa.

Adegan ranjang bakal aku bikin kalo udah waktunya. Jadi buat saat ini jalani dulu aja ya xD

Makasih bgt buat compliment nya, ucapan semangatnya baik itu buat skripsian maupun nulis ff, dan ucapan selamat atas kelulusanku :*

Kalo komen kalian ga aku tanggepin berarti emang ga butuh jawaban atau udah terwakili atau udah kejawab di ff ini oke? Aku pastinya bakal selalu baca setiap detail komen kalian kok :]

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Kyunie | 7D | doreami**

 **ketii1108 | adellares | kimi**

 **rika | Lil Piece of Shit | meaniekah**

 **WooMina** **Mockaa2294 | kimnimgyu**

 **Wonuumingyu** **Gwiyomeanie94 | winetears**

 **Wantwu** **Beanienim | Park RinHyun-Uchiha**

 **vi noona | dyonyeol | Bad Devil Meanie**

 **Xiaolu | Yeri960 | naominoame**

 **Nikeisha Farras | ria | sweett17**

 **PeaNdut | WillyHaechan21 | ann**

 **Pearlgyu** **beanie | seonbaenim**

 **Memegyu** **neneseonjangnim | 17karat**

 **Daebaektaeluv** **nonu | itseuvirl**

 **Silent Noise | pims13**

Buat silent readers juga makasih karena udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca ff unfaeda ini juga udah nambah viewers :v

Heleh kebanyakan bilang makasih ya wkwkwk.

Jadi kalian prefer happy atau sad ending? Voting aja ya di kolom review.

Jangan lupa juga kasih pendapat kalian buat chap ini.

Ini termasuk chap yg panjang. Jadi aku harap chap ini memuaskan.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :*

[jangan ngarep fast update karena udah kebukti kalo aku up paling cepet buat ff ini aja sebulan sekali :v]


	4. Jam On Wonwoo's Face

**WARNING.**

 **DISTURBING TYPOS.**

 **MESSY WRITINGS.**

 **GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

 **SO MANY CODE-SWITCHINGS SPREAD AROUND.**

 **UNSTABLE LINES.**

 **THIS IS** **MPREG** **AREA.**

 **MALE PREGNANCY.**

 **I FIND IT NONSENSE, BUT I GOT THAT MAKE SENSE.**

 **BEAR WITH IT.**

-oO-Jam On Wonwoo's Face-Oo-

"Kau sedang apa?" Wonwoo baru saja berdiri di samping Mingyu yang duduk di meja komputer. Ada tiga pistol dan beberapa kotak kecil bening berisi peluru berserakan di sana.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Memberi amunisi."

"Kau punya banyak senjata."

"Punyaku hanya dua. Untuk menembak, aku menggunakan ini. Glock-17."

Wonwoo tidak begitu yakin kenapa Mingyu menjelaskan tipe senjatanya padanya? Seperti Wonwoo punya tampang paham soal senjata saja? "Itu pasti barang mahal."

"Tentu. Ini hanya digunakan oleh para militer Austria. Kakak sepupuku adalah bagian dari mereka. Jadi ia memiliki beberapa dan memberikannya satu untukku. Hanya dalam jangka waktu setahun ia sudah melayangkan lebih dari tujuh ratus juta nyawa dengan pistol ini." Sekarang Mingyu terdengar seperti _nerdy_ yang menjelaskan di series nomor berapa Joker memiliki anak di komik DC.

Wonwoo merasa ia tidak akan berani menyentuh senjata yang Mingyu jelaskan. Benda itu telah membunuh banyak orang. Dan ia terlalu takut untuk berurusan dengan pembunuh.

"Lalu untuk membius, aku memakai ini. Mark 23. Dengan modul laser sebagai penekan. Dan yang satu lagi, ini Beretta 92 milik Jun. Karena aku memiliki waktu luang saat ini jadi sekalian saja aku mengisi peluru untuknya juga." Mingyu benar-benar terlihat santai. Seakan seluruh senjata ini hanya sebatas mainan untuknya.

"Senjatamu sudah lengkap semua. Sepertinya sekarang kau bisa hidup dengan tenang karena memiliki sistem keamanan yang bagus terhadap dirimu sendiri?" Wonwoo berkomentar, menekan sebisa mungkin nada sarkastik dari suaranya.

"Ini tidak semuanya. Kami masih punya banyak persediaan senapan, pistol mesin, dan bazooka di tempat penyimpanan senjata." ujar Mingyu sekarang terdengar terlalu membanggakan diri.

"Untuk apa kalian menyimpan semua itu?"

"Untuk situasi tak terduga."

Oh iya. Wonwoo lupa mereka _sesekali_ menggunakan kekerasan. Haha. Wonwoo tertawa secara mental. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan kehidupan kalian."

"Ada apa kau mendatangiku? Kenapa kau terbangun dari tidurmu?"

"Aku lapar."

"Tempat ini tidak memiliki banyak ruangan. Kau bisa menemukan dapur dengan mudah."

"Baiklah. Maaf mengganggumu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali jika ingin masuk ke sini kau harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ini adalah kamarku. Teritorial paling pribadiku. Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan padamu tentang masalah privasi?"

"Aku mengerti. Selamat malam."

Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Menyeret langkah, menghabisi jarak dengan sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu yang kemudian ia ketahui sebagai ruang makan. Dan dari sana ia bisa melihat dapur.

Di dapur ia langsung membuka sebuah lemari es dua pintu. Panas di bagian kiri dan dingin di bagian kanan. Matanya berbinar menangkap begitu banyak persediaan makanan enak yang tidak pernah ia lihat di dalam rumahnya. Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Siapa kau?!"

Wonwoo tidak sempat menoleh. Gerakan lelaki itu terlalu cepat. Menarik lengan Wonwoo dengan kasar dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh Wonwoo sekuat tenaga.

BUGH!

"Akh!"

Hingga perut Wonwoo membentur meja bar, dan ia terjatuh ke lantai.

Ia mengerang kesakitan ketika meremas perutnya. Bersamaan dengan lelaki tadi menarik leher baju Wonwoo, memaksanya untuk berdiri.

BUGH!

"Hhh!"

Lelaki itu membenturkan punggung Wonwoo ke dinding. Wonwoo tidak sanggup untuk sekedar menegakkan tubuh. Ia berdiri dengan sedikit membungkuk. Tangan lain lelaki itu terkepal untuk dilayangkan ke wajah Wonwoo.

"Kau pasti adalah seorang penyusup. _How_ _the hell_ _can you get here, huh_?!" ia benar-benar akan memberikan sebuah bogem mentah sekarang.

"KIM MINGYU!" Wonwoo berteriak memanggil nama Mingyu untuk meminta pertolongan.

Lelaki itu menurunkan satu tangannya, "Apa? Kau kenal dengan Mingyu? Sebenarnya siapa kau?!"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Mingyu bersandar di ambang pintu dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada bidangnya. Tampak kasual. Ia datang bersama Dokyeom yang terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Bahwa ada orang lain di dalam tempat persembunyiannya saat ini.

Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo meremas perutnya dan menampilkan raut kesakitan di wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Jun?"

"Aku melihatnya mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas. Aku pikir dia adalah penyusup yang kelaparan." Untung saja Jun tidak sedang membawa senjata. Beretta 92 miliknya masih berada di tangan Mingyu. Jika tidak, ia sudah menembak mati Wonwoo sejak tadi.

Wonwoo terselamatkan dari maut sekali lagi. Sejak kejadian nyaris tertabrak minivan ugal-ugalan di jalan tadi.

"Hhh… berlebihan sekali. Aku bahkan belum sempat menyentuhkan tanganku pada apapun di dalam sana… sss…" Wonwoo memaksakan diri untuk berbicara meskipun merasa kesulitan.

 _Sial. Ini sakit sekali!_ Wonwoo mengusap perutnya sekarang. Berharap anaknya tidak apa-apa di dalam sana.

Mingyu dan Dokyeom berpikir sama dengan Wonwoo. Bahwa Jun terlalu berlebihan. Karena Mingyu juga bisa melihat isi lemari es yang terbuka itu masih tertata rapi.

"Ya. Tapi kau memang akan mengobrak-abriknya kan?!" Jun membentak.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan saat ini.

"Jangan sakiti dia. Lepaskan cengkeramanmu darinya. _He's with me_." Mingyu berusaha melerai Jun dan Wonwoo. Lebih tepatnya berusaha menghadang Jun untuk mengeluarkan jurus-jurus bela dirinya pada seorang pemuda kurus yang sedang hamil muda saat ini.

Dokyeom tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya memperhatikan perkembangan situasi yang terjadi. Siapa tahu bisa menjawab segala tanya dalam kepalanya?

"Tidak, sampai kau menjelaskan semuanya."

"Dia hamil. Jadi jangan menyakitinya." Mingyu akhirnya memberikan penjelasan sesingkat yang ia bisa. Kerena untuk seseorang yang meminta penjelasan, Jun jelas tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Jun terdiam. Matanya membelalak bingung. Perlahan ia melepas cengkeramannya. Wonwoo terbebas. Ia akan kembali terjatuh ke lantai namun Jun menahannya, "Bukankah kita telah sepakat untuk tidak membawa siapapun kemari? Dan sejauh ini tidak ada yang pernah menginjakkan kaki di sini selain kita. Tapi sekarang kau membawa seseorang? Itu sangat berbahaya!"

"Tenang saja. Jeon Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia gelap kita. Ia bisa dipercaya." Mingyu sebenarnya tidak yakin soal pernyataan terakhir. Tapi ia harus terdengar meyakinkan di hadapan Jun yang sedang murka karena markas teramannya selama ini berhasil disusupi orang.

Wonwoo merasa ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi kali ini. Sepasang kakinya tidak mampu lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terasa berat.

Jun bisa merasakan itu. Dan sebelum Wonwoo ambruk, dengan sigap ia membawa tubuh Wonwoo. Menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Kau yang akan bertanggung jawab karena kau telah menyakitinya." Mingyu akhirnya berkata.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tidak peduli pada temanmu ini?" Oke, mungkin Jun yang menabrakkan punggung Wonwoo ke dinding. Tapi bukankah seharusnya Mingyu yang membawanya kemari-lah yang bertanggung jawab?

"Aku tidak bilang dia temanku. Aku hanya bilang, _he's with me_." Pernyataan itu berhasil melukai perasaan Wonwoo sekali lagi. Tapi tubuh Wonwoo terlalu sakit saat ini untuk membalas dengan komentar pedas.

"Status kalian ini tidak jelas sekali." Dokyeom akhirnya angkat bicara setelah beberapa menit hanya bisa bungkam di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ceritanya panjang. Dan ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku lelah. Jadi, selamat malam." Mingyu melenggang santai, berlalu begitu saja dari jangka pandang semua orang.

"Sejak kapan ia jadi berani kurang ajar padaku seperti itu?"

Dokyeom mengedikkan bahu, "Sejak berada dalam kandungan nyonya Yoo Soyoung mungkin?"

"Kau akan tidur di mana?" Jun bertanya pada Wonwoo yang berada dalam gendongannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah berbuat kasar padanya tadi.

Wonwoo menjawab hanya dengan sebuah gelengan lemah. Membuat Jun bingung. Tapi ia harus segera bertindak.

"Dokyeom, tolong ambilkan segelas air hangat."

Jun membawa Wonwoo ke ruang tengah. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan hati-hati. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal di tangan sofa.

Dokyeom membantu Wonwoo meminum air mineral yang ia bawakan.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau membawa bayi dalam perutmu." Jun berbicara hati-hati. Mengertilah bahwa ia kepala geng ini dan keamanan markas adalah tanggung jawab terbesarnya.

Wonwoo merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Deru nafasnya berangsur-angsur normal. Air hangat itu begitu mujarab. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan melakukan defens yang sama kalau jadi kau."

Jun mengelus pelan perut Wonwoo, "Maafkan aku teman kecil. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Mengajaknya berbicara.

Wonwoo merasakan sebuah kehangatan.

Bukan karena air minumnya. Ia juga tidak sedang dibalut selimut tebal. Dan ia tidak sedang dipeluk seseorang.

Tapi apa yang Jun lakukan telah berhasil membuatnya merasa hangat.

Selain Wonwoo sendiri Jun adalah manusia pertama yang mengelus perutnya. Jun adalah manusia pertama yang mengajak jabang bayi itu berbicara. Ia manis sekali.

"Haruskah aku membawamu ke rumah sakit?"

Wonwoo meletakkan telapak tangan di atas punggung telapak tangan Jun yang masih berada di perutnya. Ia mengulas senyum tipis, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Tadi memang sakit sekali. Tapi ternyata hanya sementara saja." Lagiupula ini sudah terlalu malam dan orang gila mana yang mau sekali lagi melewati lorong gelap maut barusan dua kali dalam satu malam? Tidak, terima kasih, pikirnya.

Jun membalas senyuman itu, "Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu."

Wonwoo menelan ludah. Baru sadar kalau lelaki di hadapannya ini sangat tampan. Dan ia tidak sadar bahwa lelaki tampan itu telah berhasil menaikkan lagi beberapa tingkat lebih tinggi persentase penyimpangan orientasi seksual dalam dirinya. Oke. Wonwoo tidak yakin begitu cara kerja seksualitas. Tapi kira-kira begitu yang dia rasakan.

Ia semakin menyukai laki-laki.

Dan ia tidak pernah menerka bahwa realita itu terasa menyenangkan baginya.

"Tapi wajahmu masih terlihat pucat." Dokyeom akhirnya kembali berkomentar setelah lama terdiam.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Sungguh." Wonwoo berusaha meyakinkan. Tersenyum lebih lebar sekarang.

"Baiklah." Jawab Dokyeom.

"Kukira kalian lebih kejam dari yang diceritakan Mingyu. Ternyata kalian jauh lebih baik dari yang aku bayangkan." Dan perkiraanku betul, Mingyu masih yang terkejam. Pikir Wonwoo.

"Jadi ia menceritakan tentang kami padamu? Memang apa saja yang ia katakan hingga kau berpikir demikian?" tanya Jun.

"Banyak hal." ujar Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak perlu terlalu deskriptif.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa ayah dari anak itu?" tanya Dokyeom.

"Mingyu."

Kedua anggota The Subshell itu terkejut mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Karena setahu mereka dari sekian banyak partner seks Mingyu tidak ada yang pernah menghasilkan anak sejauh ini. Karena jika dengan perempuan setelahnya Mingyu akan meminta mereka untuk mengonsumsi pil kontrasepsi hingga tiba periode datang bulan. Jika dengan laki-laki tentu saja Mingyu tidak perlu meminta mereka untuk melakukan itu. Karena ia tidak berpikir kalau mereka akan mengandung.

"Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Karena ia sudah memiliki Lisa sebagai kekasihnya." Wonwoo menambahkan. Berusaha untuk tidak terdengar kecewa. Tapi yah, tentu saja ia kecewa.

"Mingyu pasti tidak menceritakan semua tentang dirinya padamu." Ujar Jun.

"Aku sudah tahu kok. Ia adalah anak kedua dari empat bersaudara. Punya satu kakak dan dua adik perempuan. Kedua orang tuanya adalah pengusaha. Dan ia adalah seorang siswa di sekolah buangan yang harus kembali mengulang di kelas tiga karena tidak berhasil di ujian kelulusan. Dan oh iya, tentang hubungannya dengan Lisa juga tentu saja. Apa lagi yang aku tidak tahu?"

"Itu belum semuanya. Anak pemilik Nighthawk itu hanyalah satu dari sepuluh kekasih yang Mingyu punya." Ujar Dokyeom.

"Apa?!"

"Ia juga punya pacar di sekolahnya. Baik itu teman sekelas, seangkatan, maupun adik dan kakak kelas. Lalu masih ada lagi di Seoul ini, Anyang, hingga ke Cina dan Taiwan. Bahkan ia juga punya seorang _sugar mommy_." Jelas Jun.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia terlalu terkejut. Dengan apa yang baru ia ketahui sebelumnya saja ia pikir Mingyu sudah sangat gila. Lalu setelah menerima informasi lebih lanjut dari kedua teman Mingyu ia tidak tahu lagi harus memakai kata apa yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan lelaki itu.

"Ia sendiri bahkan akan membayar siapapun yang tidur dengannya. Untuk apa ia punya seorang _sugar mommy_ yang akan membayarnya? Bukankah ia sudah memiliki harta yang melimpah?"

"Ia melakukannya hanya untuk kepuasan seksual. Ia bilang jika hanya mencoba gadis muda saja rasanya membosankan. Jadi ia menambah sensasi baru dengan meniduri bibi cantik bertubuh seksi. Dan usia mereka terpaut lima belas tahun. Lumayan jauh." Jelas Dokyeom.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pacar-pacarnya?"

"Seluruh anggota keluarga Mingyu sudah tahu bahwa ia punya banyak pacar. Dan percaya atau tidak, mereka saling mengenal sebagai sesama kekasih Kim Mingyu dan tetap akur satu sama lain. Memang aneh tapi semuanya benar-benar berjalan dengan lancar." Jelas Jun.

"Aku ingin sekali mendengar ceritamu Wonwoo. Tapi Mingyu benar. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Jadi kami akan menunggu ceritamu besok." Ujar Dokyeom.

Jun mengusap puncak kepala Wonwoo, "Sekarang kita harus istirahat. Dan aku pikir kau sebaiknya tidur bersamaku di kamar."

-oO-Jam On Wonwoo's Face-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

 **WAJIB BACA! PENTING! BIAR GAK ADA SALAH PAHAM!**

Aku udah pm ke akun bersangkutan, sebenernya. Tapi gak dibales. Takutnya belom dibaca jadi aku ingin bilang di sini juga. Dan ini buat kalian semua juga, para pembaca. Karena bersifat universal.

Buat siapa aja yg ngerasa dan bilang bahwa adegan labirin itu adalah milik The Dark Light. **Aku udah kasih peringatan sebelumnya**. Di prolog, dan di tiap chapter. Kan aku suka ada cuap-cuap dulu tuh. Di situ aku udah bilang kalo aku bakal banyak **memparafrase dari ff sumber**. Parafrase, oke? **Bukan copy paste keseluruhan isi cerita**. Bakal ada banyak kesamaan mulai dari chap kemaren. Karena memang aku ngambil ide cerita dari situ. **Cuma ide ceritanya aja. Plotnya beda**. Oke, ini semacam klarifikasi. Karena aku gak mau dituduh plagiat ff orang. Karena **yg aku plagiat adalah ffku sendiri** wkwkwk. Aku gak marah kok. Itu emang wajar buat kalian, semacam 'protes' seperti itu.

 **ITULAH PENTINGNYA BACA CUAP CUAP PENULIS, GUYS. Thanks :]**

Udah clear ya. Sip.

Kita pindah ke sesi komen.

.

D: _Kak, nanti folback ig gue oke._

F: Done :]

.

Q: _Itu bukannya adegan_ _ **The Dark Light Hongbin**_ _dan_ _ **Leo**_ _?_

A: Iya. Udah clear kan ya :]

.

S: _Hal pertama yang aku dapat adalah; ini mirip sama ff_ _ **VIXX Ravi x Hongbin, The Dark Light. Hongbin**_ _yang hamil anak_ _ **Ravi**_ _dan dibawa ke markas gang_ _ **Ravi**_ _yang nggak lain adalah penjudi. Ada labirin gelap yang sama juga. Well, I hope those are only a coincidence, yeah?_

R: Nggak kok. Bukan kebetulan. Melainkan disengaja. Udah clear kan ya :] (2)

.

S: _Seneng pas kakak-nim bilang lagi bikin lanjutan ff_ _ **Meanie**_ _lainnya uuugh._

R: Baru beres nulis konsepnya sih. Start nulisnya belom wkwkwk tunggu aja ya.

.

Q: _Kenapa harus_ _ **Lisa**_ _? Kenapa nggak_ _ **Jisoo**_ _atau_ _ **Rose**_ _aja :3_

A: Ngimbangin tinggi badan /slap/

.

Q: _**Wonu**_ _bakal apal nggak tuh rumusnya :v panjang gitu._

A: Mustahil hapal sekali jalan. Dia bakal dikasih catetan dulu ama Mingyu buat dihapal.

.

S: _Jujur aku kurang ngerti sama plotnya._

R: Gak ngerti bagian mananya? Tanya aja tar aku jawab xD

.

S: _Makasih ya kak udah selalu ngefeedback ff aku dengan kritik /ini nyampeinnya di sini gpp kali ya/_

R: Masamaa. Iya gpp bebas mo di mana juga :v

.

Q: _**Jun**_ _bakal suka ga ya sama_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _saat dia muncul nanti?_

A: Ternyata Wonu nya yg suka ama Jun tuh xD

.

Q: _**Lisa**_ _bgt nih pacarnya_ _ **Gyu**_ _? xD_

A: Maunya siapa? Tzuyu? :v aku mah siapa aja hayu sih toh cuma pemeran pendukung.

.

S: _Judulnya panjang dan ribet sekali._

R: Kalo gitu ayo mulai sekarang kita menyingkat ini jadi TSUC biar gak kepanjangan xD

.

S: _Tidak bisa review di ff nya, entah kenapa._

R: Mudah mudahan sekarang bisa ya.

.

S: _Markas_ _ **The Dark Light**_ _._

R: Udah clear kan ya :] (3)

.

S: _Kukira_ _ **VIXX**_ _bakal muncul di akhir (ternyata tidak), dan kenapa tidak benar2 munculin mereka aja.. semacam pemilik markas terdahulu. Orang tua mereka.. atau semacamnya._

R: Markas The Dark Light mah kan udah ancur diledakin ama Hwang Juwon dan ini beda cerita. Beda dunia. You can't relate this to The Dark Light xD

.

S: _Masih gagal move on sama_ _ **The Dark Light**_ _._

R: Buruan move on ah. Udah tamat juga :v

.

S: _Mungkin juga_ _ **Kimming**_ _itu anak_ _ **Ravi**_ _sama_ _ **Hongbin**_ _, mengingat kesamaan marga._

R: Kan anak RaBin mah Yeri. Dan di The Dark Light udah ada Mingyu jadi tukang masak di rumah RaBin. Lupa ya? Tar jadi ada dua Kim Mingyu dalam kehidupan RaBin xD

.

S: _Kata2_ _ **Mingyu**_ _itu juga nggak tau apa orang tuanya saling mencintai atau tidak itu kode sekali._

R: Hah? Kode apa? :']

.

D: _Semoga_ _ **Ravi**_ _dan_ _ **Hongbin**_ _muncul.._

F: Gak bakal sih xD

.

Buat perihal WonCoups, mereka cuma ketemu sekali doang kok di situ, ehe. Tapi emang dia baik bgt ama Wonu. Kalo pengen liat Mingyu jeles, bakal ada cowok lain selain Eskup yg akan melakukannya, mungkin?

Buat pertanyaan: Apakah ini cerita bakal nunjukin scene Wonu lahiran? Karena semua ff yg gw baca pasti Caesar -.-.. *karena kalo normal susah juga :3

Nih aku kasih spoiler ya buat ini. Aku bakal menggambarkan secara eksplisit adegan lahirannya. Dengan cara normal, bukan c-section. Ini cuma ff. Bisa diakalin gimanapun caranya wkwkwk.

Ya… ya… aku tau kok chap ini pendek bgt. Terpendek. Cuma 2k words loh. Tapi beginilah aku kalo up nya cepet. Chap depan aku panjangin lagi deh. Tapi agak lamaan gpp ya seperti yg aku bilang, sebulan sekali, hehe.

Makasih bgt buat **eReLRa** **Ga Bisa Log in** *masi ngakak aku ama nama akunnya. Sorry **eReLRa** :p yg udah betain ff aku. Dia tuh close friend aku di real. Silahkan kunjungi akunnya. Siapa tau suka ama ff2nya :]

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Beanie** **WooMina | seonbaenim**

 **Itseuvirl** **memegyu | Taringnya Mingyu**

 **Wonuumingyu** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha | daddydaniel**

 **Neneseonjangnim** **wantwu | 17karat**

 **Nonu** **Silent Noise | daebaektaeluv**

 **WillyHaechan21 | pims13 | Kyunie**

 **123456789 | kaxo | rosequartz**

 **Ria** **Dirtynwet Wonwoo | bighit7**

 **Syupit** **Roje Park | Beanienim**

 **Nosebleed** **Mockaa2294 | Alda Trand**

 **XiayuweLiu | bettylafea | Redlane Ache**

 **Kimi** **kimingyu | PeaNdut**

 **Guest**

Makasih buat **Julia Kie** yg udah mengutarakan isi pikirannya. Kalo ngga, ini salah paham bisa berkepanjangan xD

Jadi pemirsa, The Dark Light itu ff aku pada jaman dahulu kala. Penulisannya juga masih kek anak SD yg baru belajar ngarang cerita. Gak bgt deh pokonya /.\

Meskipun sejauh ini kalian prefer happy ending semua, aku masih buka voting loh ya. Siapa tau masih ada yg mau sad ending :v

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak. I always love your feedback more than Mingyu's sexy back :*


	5. E M P T Y

**THE WRITER'S NOTE HAS BEEN DELETED**


	6. Jet Important

**WARNING.**

 **DISTURBING TYPOS.**

 **MESSY WRITINGS.**

 **GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

 **SO MANY CODE-SWITCHINGS SPREAD AROUND.**

 **UNSTABLE LINES.**

 **THIS IS** **MPREG** **AREA.**

 **MALE PREGNANCY.**

 **I FIND IT NONSENSE, BUT I GOT THAT MAKE SENSE.**

 **BEAR WITH IT.**

-oO-Jet Important-Oo-

Bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah Jun membawa Wonwoo ke kamarnya?

Tidak, bukan yang sesuatu tidak-tidak. Seperti telah dikatakan sebelumnya. Hanya untuk tidur bersama. Dalam artian literal dan denotasi.

Jadi sebelum melakukannya, mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk menutup aktivitas melelahkan seharian ini. _Well_ , sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah sempat tertidur di sofa tadi. Sebelum Jun dan Dokyeom datang. Lalu ia terbangun karena merasa lapar. Jadi saat ini adalah untuk yang kedua kalinya Wonwoo akan tidur malam ini. Lebih tepatnya, melanjutkannya.

"Apa kau selalu bertelanjang dada setiap kali akan tidur?" ia melumasi tenggorokan keringnya ketika melihat Jun dalam kondisi seperti apa yang ia katakan barusan. Oh. Lihatlah tubuh lelaki oriental itu. Ternyata sama atletisnya dengan Mingyu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyesal menerima ajakan Jun untuk tidur bersamanya kalau begini. Dan yap, sepertinya ia sekarang yakin bahwa ia sudah benar-benar menyukai laki-laki.

"Ya. Kau keberatan? Aku akan berpakaian malam ini kalau hal ini mengganggumu."

Wonwoo segera menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak Jun. Jangan dipakai lagi. Sudah. Seperti itu saja. Aku tidak keberatan. Sama sekali."

 _Badanmu bagus. Sayang kalau harus ditutupi._

Jun mengangkat sebelah alis. Merasa janggal dengan cara Wonwoo berbicara. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Jadi ia hanya mengedikkan bahu. Lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk berdampingan dengan Wonwoo yang bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Tadinya memang mereka berniat untuk segera pergi tidur. Tapi kelihatannya masih ada satu dua hal yang akan disampaikan dari masing-masing keduanya. Lagipula meskipun mereka tidak bisa melihat pemandangan di luar sana dari dalam tempat persembuanyian itu, keduanya yakin bahwa ini adalah malam yang indah. Sayang sekali jika tidak dihabiskan bersama-sama.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga melepas pakaian ketika akan tidur?"

"Dulu biasanya begitu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Jun membaca garis kekecewaan di wajah pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Wonwoo kecewakan? Tapi yang jelas Jun merasa bersalah. Sepertinya ia telah salah bicara?

"Aku tidak suka dengan perutku yang membesar. Terlihat menjijikkan. Jadi aku menutupinya."

 _Ternyata benar. Tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan itu._ Batin Jun. Ia kan tidak tahu dengan konteks seperti itu, pertanyaan basa-basinya bisa menjadi pertanyaan sensitif bagi Wonwoo.

"Kukira karena kau menerima kehamilanmu, kau juga akan menerima bentuk tubuh barumu?"

"Tidak. Anak ini hadir karena sebuah kecelakaan. Jadi aku tidak bisa menerima sepenuhnya." Ia merasa hatinya ditempa mengingat kenyataan pahit yang harus dialaminya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu di depan anakmu. Ia akan sedih kalau tahu ibu kandungnya sendiri tidak menginginkannya." Sedikit bertujuan untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya, Jun sedikit menasehati. Sesuatu yang sudah sering ia lakukan pada dua anggota lainnya ketika perlu, secara proporsional.

"Ia hanyalah seonggok janin berusia empat bulan. Ia tidak akan mengerti apa-apa." Wonwoo berargumen.

"Akan tiba hari dimana kau akan sering mengajaknya berbicara. Besok? Lusa? Minggu depan? Selama ia masih berada dalam kandungan. Kau harus membiasakan diri untuk mengatakan hal-hal baik padanya. Semisal ajakanmu padanya untuk berjuang bersama-sama? Atau sesuatu yang membuatmu terlihat menginginkannya. Kalimat motivasi dalam bentuk apapun." Jun sebenarnya tidak memiliki pengalaman berada di sekitar orang hamil. Tapi ia memutar logika di belakang kepalanya untuk menemukan probabilitas terbaik yang bisa didapatkan bayi dalam kandungan.

Wonwoo sedikit takjub mendengar saran yang Jun berikan, "Baiklah. Aku… akan mencobanya." _Orang sepertimu bisa berkata demikian juga ternyata_.

"Seharusnya Mingyu juga melakukannya." Residu dari saran Jun sebelumnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris, "Itu tidak mungkin. Kami saling tidak menyukai. Dan dia membenciku juga fakta bahwa dia dituntut untuk bertanggung jawab. Mungkin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau berada dalam sirkumstansi seperti dia?"

"Tidak. Kalau aku menghamili seseorang aku akan bertanggung jawab dan merawat anakku sepenuh hati."

"Kau punya pacar?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang mementingkan hal itu. Prioritasku untuk saat ini adalah pengakuan bahwa The Subshell adalah yang paling tangguh di kalangan para penjudi."

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu selamanya. Kau akan membutuhkan pasangan hidup."

"Kebutuhan orang itu berbeda-beda." Jun menjawab datar pada nasehat Wonwoo yang ia pikir memang ada benarnya juga. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada siapapun saat ini. Jadi ya mau bagaimana?

"Kau membutuhkannya. Untuk membuat hidupmu jadi lebih berwarna." Wonwoo langsung bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba jadi ngotot begini masalah pasangan. Ia merasa komikal. Padahal mau Jun tidak bisa jatuh cinta sampai tua pun, bukan urusan Wonwoo kan? Apa pengaruhnya bagi hidupnya?

"Jadi kau pikir hidupku sesuram itu?" Jun tidak terlihat tersinggung atau marah ketika mengatakan itu. Ia lebih terdengar seperti mengeluarkan nada gurauan.

"Ya." Wonwoo menjawab polos.

Jun tersenyum jenaka. Terlihat sarkastik. Yang kenyataannya, tidak sama sekali. "Kau ini lucu sekali."

"Maaf jika aku lancang." Wonwoo jadi merasa bersalah karena telah mendebat prinsip seseorang di saat ia sendiri memiliki kadar ego yang tinggi.

"Tidak, aku paham betul maksudmu."

Setelahnya jeda berdetik-detik sempat mengisi kekosongan sebelum Jun tiba-tiba berkata.

"Kalau aku bilang kau harus mencintai Mingyu apakah aku lancang?"

Wonwoo memiringkan kepala. _Gesture_ sederhana untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti maksud lelaki di sampingnya itu. "Tidak sih, tapi kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" dan ia tetap menanyakannya juga secara langsung untuk lebih menegaskan ketidakpahamannya.

"Kau peduli pada anakmu?"

"Tentu." _Lalu?_

"Kalau kau peduli padanya kau akan belajar untuk mencintai Mingyu."

Wonwoo ingin bertanya dari mana Jun bisa mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu? Tapi ia takut–merasa–salah bicara lagi. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya terlihat lebih aman, "Entahlah. Untuk yang satu itu rasanya sulit sekali. Lagipula dia juga membenciku. Jadi untuk apa? Kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya bukankah aku akan semakin sakit?"

"Tidak akan jika ia juga mencintaimu."

" _Jika_." Wonwoo tertawa miris, "Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang realistis."

"Maka wujudkanlah."

"Maksudmu?" sekali lagi Wonwoo merasa heran. Bagaimana bisa Jun mengatakan sesuatu yang berat dengan ringannya secara terus-menerus di hadapan seseorang yang sedang dirundung masalah? Padahal merealisasikan semua itu tidak sesederhana yang dikatakan.

"Kau belajar mencintainya ketika membuatnya bisa mencintaimu juga."

Tapi Wonwoo tetap menyimpan pertanyaannya. Membiarkan tanda tanya dan kata kenapa memulai keakraban dengan kepalanya. Jadi ia selalu memberi tanggapan yang terdengar seolah ia tidak merasa penasaran, "Itu tidak mungkin. Kau tahu ia membenciku."

"Ia hanya akan mengajak seseorang yang baginya menarik untuk berhubungan seks. Ia menidurimu, artinya ia tertarik padamu. Kau hanya perlu sedikit berupaya untuk mencuri hatinya untuk meningkatkan lagi perasaan suka ia padamu." Jun berkata dengan begitu yakin. Sebagian keyakinan didapat karena ia sudah benar-benar mengenal karakteristik Mingyu secara mendalam. Sebagian lainnya dari–lagi-lagi–logikanya. Ya, dibandingkan hati, ia lebih membutuhkan logika. Untuk menerawang sesuatu yang objektif.

"Apakah cara seperti itu akan berhasil?" sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak berharap banyak. Ia terlalu takut akan kecewa.

"Masa yang akan dating, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi sebagai manusia kita hanya bisa mencoba dan berusaha."

"Kedengarannya sulit."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak akan mencari ayah yang lain untuk anakmu kan?" Jun bergurau lagi.

"Orang lebih bahagia jika bisa bersama-sama dengan orang tua kandungnya."

"Kecuali jika orang itu merasa bahwa ayah kandungnya adalah seorang bajingan dan merasa ada orang lain yang lebih baik dan layak untuk dijadikan ayahnya."

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Jun baru saja terlihat meyakinkannya untuk bisa mencintai Mingyu. Lalu barusan ia malah mengatakan seolah-olah Wonwoo lebih baik mencarikan ayah yang lain untuk anaknya?

Tidak, Jun tidak bermaksud demikian. Ia hanya mencoba untuk membuka paradigma untuk pikiran Wonwoo dengan mengatakan bahwa dalam hidup ini kita tidak bisa terpaku pada satu hal saja. Kamus dan prinsip yang kita miliki belum tentu benar dan bisa diaplikasikan dengan baik.

Jadi Wonwoo harus bagaimana?

"Begini maksudku. Tetap pada rencana awal. Tapi kalau kau sudah mengerahkan segala cara namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk tidak melihatmu, carilah orang lain. Bukan kau yang tidak cukup pantas untuknya. Melainkan dia yang tidak layak untukmu." Jelas Jun seakan bisa membaca isi kepala Wonwoo seperti sebuah buku.

Jun mungkin bisa menjadi representasi sempurna dari deskripsi tokoh Yoon Jihoo dalam _Boys Before Flowers_ dan Kang Shinwoo dalam _He's Beautiful_. Kau tahu? _Second male lead_ yang memberikan kebaikan pada tokoh utama wanita lebih dari siapapun meskipun mereka bahkan baru saling mengenal selama dua hari. Awalnya penonton akan berkata: _Ya sudah kau pilih pria ini saja. Ia baik, perhatian padamu, menyayangimu, dan ia sempurna. Tidak usah memilih si tokoh utama pria yang jelas-jelas membenci dan mengabaikanmu_. Namun tidak peduli sebanyak apapun kebaikan yang si pria kedua itu berikan, mereka tetap tidak akan berjodoh di akhir cerita. Dan pada akhirnya penonton akan tetap setuju. Karena memang sejak awal mereka telah menentukan pasangan utama. Mereka hanya membutuhkan sedikit–atau banyak–konflik saja di awal cerita untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih dinamis seperti roller coaster dan mempermainkan perasaan penikmat drama.

Wonwoo memang tokoh utama _wanita_ di dalam kisah hidupnya. Tapi di tempat ia berpijak sekarang ia hanyalah orang asing. Ketika The Subshell berkumpul dan ia berdiri di antara mereka seperti apa yang terjadi tadi ia hanyalah orang dari kalangan dunia ketiga. Tapi kenapa Jun begitu peduli padanya?

Apapun itu Wonwoo merasa lega. Karena ia menemukan satu–dua jika memasukkan Dokyeom ke dalam hitungan–orang lainnya yang menawarkan keramahan padanya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau yang dijadikan pemimpin. Mingyu salah. Bukan karena kau adalah yang paling tangguh. Tapi karena kau adalah yang paling tahu apa yang terbaik untuk semua orang."

"Tidak sepenuhnya yang Mingyu katakan itu salah. Aku memang paling tangguh jika di _medan perang_. Tapi di luar? Kita harus menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi. Seperti ketika berhadapan denganmu ini. Ia berbuat kejam padamu. Apakah aku harus lebih kejam padamu?"

Untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja mengenal Wonwoo, Jun memang terlalu baik. Dan bisa dijadikan pasangan yang baik. Namun tetap saja. Jika ada yang menyebutkan frasa _pasangan hidup_ , yang akan langsung terbesit di gambaran otak Wonwoo pasti adalah sosok lelaki tinggi berkulit gelap dan bergigi taring menawan. Karena lelaki itu adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung Wonwoo. Dan satu hal utama yang paling ia pikirkan saat ini adalah anaknya.

"Aku baru ingat tadi aku menginterupsimu ketika sedang membuka lemari es. Kau pasti lapar." Jun mengganti topik saat dirasa topik sebelumnya tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi.

"Sangat. Sampai-sampai aku **mengobrak-abrik** isi kulkasmu." Wonwoo menyindir. Masih mengingat tuduhan Jun padanya ketika berada di dapur tadi. Jadi ia pikir tidak perlu untuk bersikap malu-malu di depannya.

"Hei, aku sudah minta maaf, oke?" dan Jun tidak cukup dungu untuk menangkap sindiran Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang merasa puas akan reaksi Jun, terkekeh, "Aku hanya bercanda Jun."

Jun bangkit, kembali menapakkan sepasang kaki panjangnya di lantai dingin, "Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot." Wonwoo berbasa-basi.

"Tidak sama sekali." Kemudian sosok tingginya menghilang di balik pintu kamar beberapa detik setelah mengatakan itu.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit Jun sudah kembali dengan membawakan tiga donat dalam piring dan segelas teh hangat. Ia meletakkan gelas itu di atas nakas samping Wonwoo dan menyerahkan piring itu ke tangan Wonwoo.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu banyak?"

Jun naik ke atas tempat tidur. "Kau harus makan yang banyak. Bagaimana kau punya kekuatan untuk membawa anak dalam perutmu dengan tubuh kurus itu?"

Wonwoo hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman lalu mulai menggigit donatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu sebenarnya sekarang aku terlihat lebih gemuk. Dulu aku lebih kurus dari ini."

"Mendengar itu membuatku semakin ingin memberimu makanan lebih banyak."

"Lakukanlah. Aku biasa berhemat dan tidak banyak makan. Sekarang ada seseorang yang akan memberiku banyak asupan makanan, aku tidak akan menolak."

"Makanlah sepuasnya. Habiskan semua donat itu lalu pergi tidur. Aku duluan. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau boleh membangunkanku." Jun baru saja akan berbaring. Dan ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar kalimat Wonwoo selanjutnya.

"Daripada aku mengganggu tidurmu lebih baik aku memintanya sekarang."

"Katakan saja."

"Aku ingin kau mengelus perutku sekali lagi."

Jun menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Karena aku menyukainya– maksudku– kukira anakku bisa tidur lebih nyenyak dengan cara seperti itu?"

Lelaki oriental itu bahkan tidak yakin dari mana datangnya kemampuan komunikasi tanpa aksara di antara mereka? Sejak tadi mereka bisa saling membaca isi pikiran masing-masing lawan bicara dengan mudahnya.

"Biasanya apa yang dikatakan di awal itu yang benar. Lagipula setahuku ketika ibu tertidur janin akan terbangun dan bergerak lebih aktif?" Jun memeletkan lidah secara mental ketika merasa telah berhasil membuat Wonwoo _checkmate_.

Wonwoo mendengus, "Baiklah. Aku mengaku. Aku merasa nyaman ketika kau melakukannya. Jadi lakukanlah." Percuma juga beralasan. Lelaki di sampingnya benar-benar bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

"Kau serius?" Jun memastikan.

Wonwoo menyimpan piringnya di atas nakas. Membersihkan partikel-partikel kecil yang mengusik daerah sekitar bibir. Ia meraih tangan Jun, menyimpannya di atas permukaan perutnya, "Ayo."

Jun tersenyum jahil, "Ey… dasar pemaksa."

"Kau akan melakukannya atau tidak?" Wonwoo mendesak, tampak tergesa.

"Kalau hal itu tidak menghalangimu untuk bisa mencintai Mingyu aku akan melakukannya setiap waktu."

"Semua orang bisa mengelus perutku kapanpun mereka mau." _Jadi tidak usah menyangkutpautkan dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu._

Jun mengikuti keinginan Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo sekali lagi merasakan kenyamanan, dan kehangatan malam ini. Ia juga bisa merasakan sebuah ketulusan melalui sentuhan lembut itu.

 _Seandainya saja ayah dari anakku sebaik dirimu._

-oO-Jet Important-Oo-

"Tumben kau memasak. Mmm enak." Mingyu menikmati sarapannya di meja makan bersama siapa lagi kalau bukan Wonwoo, Jun, dan Dokyeom? Ia tampak lebih tampan dengan baju seragam sekolahnya saat ini. Dibandingkan dengan penampilan–mafia–nya di luar jam sekolah.

"Wonwoo yang memasak." Ujar Jun. Ia tertawa dalam hati.

Mingyu berhenti mengunyah seketika.

Untuk sesaat ia menyesal telah memuji masakan itu. Tadinya ia pikir Jun yang melakukannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Wonwoo bertanya penuh harap. Ia sebenarnya tidak bisa memasak. Tapi ia melihat ada tumpukan buku resep masakan di dalam kabinet tadi. Jadi ia mengambil salah satu dan membuka bab menu makan pagi. Dan mulai memasak sesuai prosedur dalam buku secara sistematis, berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik. Jadi tidak ada salahnya mengharap sedikit apresiasi dari orang yang dituju. Mingyu.

Mingyu ingin bilang tidak. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan hal positif tentang makanan itu. Maka seperti ini ia menjawab, "Ya. Tapi aku lebih menyukai masakanku sendiri." Tanpa ada gairah untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo sedikitpun.

Wonwoo mengiringi tarikan nafas dalamnya dengan kesabaran.

"Ingat apa yang harus kau katakan setelah seseorang memberimu sesuatu?" Jun berujar seperti orang tua yang sedang mengajari anak balitanya tentang _manner_. Tiga frasa utama yang paling kau butuhkan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. _Tolong_ , _maaf_ , dan _terima kasih_.

Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo dan menyemat senyum paksa, "Terima kasih Wonwoo." Yang benar-benar dipaksakan. Bermaksud untuk merendahkan Wonwoo. Dokyeom menggeleng melihat kelakuan Mingyu.

Jun juga melihatnya. Tapi ia tersenyum, tetap menghargai Mingyu yang bersedia mengucapkan itu, "Anak pintar." Dan dengan satu pujian itu ia semakin terlihat seperti memperlakukan Mingyu sebagaimana orang tua memperlakukan anak kecil.

Mingyu tiba-tiba menyeringai. Wonwoo yang melihat itu sempat bertanya-tanya apakah Mingyu sedang merencanakan peledakan bom atau baru membeli virus mematikan untuk menguasai dunia?

"Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang orang itu berikan adalah sebuah tanggung jawab? Apakah kita harus berterimakasih juga?" setengah mengejek. Atau mungkin memang sindiran telak. Sarkastis. Sama sekali tidak manis. Seingatnya selama ini ia hanya bisa bersikap manis di hadapan para gadis.

Pertanyaan barusan memang ia lemparkan pada Jun. Namun semua orang di sana tahu betul kepada siapa sarkasmenya ditujukan. Wonwoo. Dan yang ia lihat adalah kali ini giliran Wonwoo yang berhenti mengunyah. Terlihat seperti tiba-tiba kehilangan nafsu makan.

Mingyu masih saja suka menyindir Wonwoo sejak terakhir melakukannya di Nighthawk semalam.

Wonwoo tentu saja merasa kesal. Namun ia hanya diam saja. Ini seperti ia tetap berjalan dengan hati-hati di antara langkah terburu-buru semua orang di dalam lautan manusia.

Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ia pertanyakan dalam pikirannya tentang seringaian Mingyu tadi tidak ada yang benar. Payah.

Setidaknya sindiran Mingyu tidak mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan atau kematian.

Jun tersenyum ringan. Seringan ia menjawab, "Tentu." Satu kata berbau _stoic_ yang bukan merupakan tipikal ia.

Dahi Mingyu mengerut. Tidak menduga akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dengan itu kau belajar bagaimana memikul tanggung jawab." Jun dengan sikap kasualnya. Ia menenggak jus jeruknya dengan santai.

 _Sial._ Batin Mingyu.

"Makan yang banyak Wonwoo. Lihatlah tubuh kurusmu itu." Ujar Dokyeom.

"Masih terlihat kurus ya? Padahal terakhir aku menginjak timbangan, berat badanku bertambah banyak? Malah sepertinya selalu bertambah berat setiap harinya?"

"Banyak dosa mungkin?" ucapan Mingyu mungkin sekilas terdengar iseng. Tapi nada sinis tidak pernah luput dari kalimatnya.

Mata Wonwoo mendelik tidak suka, "Lihat siapa yang bicara. Aku tidak tahu bajingan sepertimu masih ingat dosa?" meskipun saling melempar sarkasme, kehadiran Wonwoo telah membuat markas yang suram ini terlihat lebih hidup. Sedikit menyenangkan sebenarnya.

"Asal kau tahu. Kau sudah berhutang nyawa pada si bajingan ini. **Dua nyawa**." Skakmat. Balasan kalimat Mingyu baru saja membuat Wonwoo sadar bahwa semalam lelaki tinggi itu telah menggagalkan aksi Jun yang benar-benar ingin membunuh Wonwoo.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan memasak di sini. Setiap hari."

"Hah?" kaget Wonwoo bukan karena Mingyu baru saja mengganti topik tanpa proses. Melainkan karena ia paham betul maksud Mingyu.

"Tidak hanya itu. Tapi juga menyikat kamar mandi dan membersihkan barang-barang sebulan sekali, mengepel lantai dan pergi ke laundry seminggu sekali, membersihkan lantai menggunakan _vacuum cleaner_ dua hari sekali, dan mencuci piring setiap hari. Oh iya, kau tidak perlu membereskan kamarku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kecuali membersihkan lantainya. Kau yang akan melakukannya. Tapi hanya itu saja. Tidak lebih. Karena kau tahu kan aku tidak suka kalau kau terlalu sering keluar-masuk kamarku?" _Hah. Rasakan itu Jeon._ Mingyu benar-benar ingin membunuh Wonwoo secara perlahan.

"Aku harus melakukan semua itu?" tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya.

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah bibir untuk mencipta seringaian, "Tempat ini begitu bersih. Kau pikir itu perbuatan siapa? Jin? Tentu saja kami yang melakukannya. Kami punya jadwal. Semua orang mendapat tugas. Tapi karena sekarang ada kau jadi kau saja yang melakukannya."

"Uangmu melimpah. Kenapa tidak membayar seorang pelayan untuk melakukannya?"

"Tahu sendiri kan kalau kami tidak mempercayai siapapun untuk bisa dibawa kemari? Lagipula kau juga pernah menjadi pelayan di resort ayahku. Lalu di sini aku membiayai hidupmu. Apa bedanya dengan kau menjadi pelayan di sini dan aku membayarmu? Bahkan memberimu tempat tinggal yang terjamin keamanannya?"

"Tapi–"

Mingyu memicingkan mata, "Dengar Jeon Wonwoo. Kau hanya menumpang di sini. Kau harus tahu diri."

Ya, Wonwoo benar-benar tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja ia sangat ingin mencakar-cakar wajah Mingyu di setiap kalimat pedasnya.

"Apakah menurutmu pekerjaan itu tidak terlalu berat untuknya? Kita biasa melakukan itu bersama-sama. Sekarang kau membebankannya pada dirinya seorang?" ujar Jun.

"Tentu saja itu masih terbilang ringan. Satu hari paling sedikit hanya dua pekerjaan. Paling banyak hanya tiga karena ia bisa menyikat kamar mandi dan mengepel lantai di hari yang berbeda. Pengerjaannya juga tidak lama. Sisanya ia bisa bersantai, pergi jalan-jalan, belanja, dan banyak hal."

"Kau benar. Tapi–"

"Aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Wonwoo segera, menginterupsi kalimat Jun.

Jun menatapnya prihatin, "Wonwoo."

Mingyu menyeringai sekali lagi, "Bagus. Pastikan tidak ada barang yang pecah atau makanan yang tumpah."

Wonwoo menunduk, "Aku mengerti." Suaranya terdengar lirih.

Mingyu bangkit. Meraih tas sekolah yang berdiri di samping kursi, "Aku berangkat sekarang." Ia mulai melangkah, hendak berlalu.

"Tunggu."

Langkah Mingyu hampir menghabisi jarak menuju pintu ruang makan saat Wonwoo memanggilnya.

Ia menoleh malas, "Ada apa?"

Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dan menyodorkan sebuah–dua–kotak makan di hadapannya, "Ini bekal makan siangmu." Ia tersenyum. Ia pikir sudah cukup ribut-ributnya. Jadi ia membentuk sematan palsu, tapi membuatnya terlihat setulus mungkin. Karena ia tahu Mingyu akan menolak makanan itu. Dan jika ia tidak memberikan jenis senyuman ini ia yakin Mingyu akan semakin tidak mau menerimanya.

"Apakah aku pernah memintamu untuk melakukannya? Aku bisa membeli makanan enak di luar sana." Secara tidak langsung Mingyu menolak. Lagipula ia bukanlah golongan konvensional. Membawa bekal makan ke sekolah bukanlah gayanya.

"Masakanku juga enak kan? Tidak ada ruginya kalau kau membawanya." Tersenyum adalah sesuatu yang paling ringan yang bisa membuat orang lain ikut bahagia melihatnya. Tapi entah kenapa jika sematan hangat itu ditujukan untuk Mingyu meskipun Wonwoo baru melakukannya sebentar ia merasa pipinya sudah keram. Ia sesungguhnya benci melakukan ini. Namun ia terpaksa.

"Aku tidak perlu menghemat uang sepertimu sampai harus membawa bekal makan segala." Dan tetap saja, tentu saja, kalimat yang dikeluarkan Mingyu terus menerus bernada sarkastik. Seperti biasa. Sesuai dugaan. Untuk beberapa alasan itu memang masih menyakiti hati Wonwoo, tapi sepertinya saat ini ia sudah mulai terbiasa.

Sudut lengkung senyumnya berangsur menumpul. Ia tidak repot-repot untuk berpura-pura tersenyum untuk mendengar jawaban menyakitkan.

"Terima saja Mingyu. Terimalah ketulusannya melakukan itu untukmu." Jun masih menikmati makan paginya dengan tenang. Dalam hati Wonwoo berterimakasih pada Jun. Ia harap Jun bisa mendengar suara hatinya itu.

Mingyu merotasikan bola mata jengah, "Baiklah." Menerima kotak itu, "Terima kasih Wonwoo." Dengan tampang datarnya mengucapkan itu lebih dulu sebelum Jun memperingatkannya. Karena jujur saja ia tidak menyukai cara Jun berbicara padanya seperti pada anak kecil. "Aku pergi." Dan akhirnya benar-benar berlalu.

"Lihat betapa galaknya dia? Apakah cara ini akan berhasil?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih karena telah menyarankanku untuk memasak pagi ini. Dan juga membuatkan bekal untuknya."

"Ya. Tinggal ikuti saja kata-kataku."

"Baiklah."

Dengan satu tegukan terakhir Jun mengakhiri sarapannya, "Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan cucian piring. Agar cepat berakhir. Karena kita akan ke rumah sakit."

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku pikir setelah kejadian perutmu yang membentur meja bar kemarin kau harus memastikan bahwa kandunganmu baik-baik saja."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Untuk berjaga-jaga. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula kebetulan aku punya teman, seorang dokter kandungan. Aku bisa memintanya memberikan perlakuan istimewa padamu."

Sepasang alis Wonwoo bertaut. Rasanya aneh saja mengetahui ada seorang brandalan yang berteman dengan seseorang berpendidikan tinggi. "Bagaimana bisa kau punya teman seorang dokter?" sebisa mungkin ia membuat intonasinya tidak terdengar seperti _underestimate_.

Dan sang lawan bicara berusaha untuk tidak terdengar tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo, "Ia adalah teman sekelasku saat SMP."

 _Oh. Pantas saja._

"Namanya Rowoon. Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya."

-oO-Jet Important-Oo-

"Sudah selesai ultrasound-nya?" Jun yang sejak tadi menunggu di ruang kerja Rowoon akhirnya melihat dokter itu dan Wonwoo keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Kalau belum selesai mana mungkin aku ada di sini?" Wonwoo menempati kursi berdampingan dengan Jun yang berhadapan dengan Rowoon. Mereka hanya dibatasi sebuah meja.

"Jadi apa saja yang kalian bicarakan di dalam sana tadi?"

"Banyak hal tentu saja." Jawab Rowoon tidak terlalu deskriptif.

"Di antaranya?"

"Kau ingin aku memberitahumu?"

"Ya. Aku ingin tahu." _Dasar. Dari dulu sampai kau jadi dokter sekarang pun kau tidak berubah. Masih saja suka buang-buang waktu._

"Kandungan Jeon Wonwoo baik-baik saja." Rowoon tersenyum formal. Terlihat sangat normal. Tapi tidak jika sudut pandang Wonwoo yang melihatnya. _Dokter ini tampak hot_ , Wonwoo pikir.

 _Menyukai laki-laki adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan._ Dan Wonwoo sudah benar-benar tidak mengelak lagi.

Terutama ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Saat Rowoon memintanya untuk berbaring, menarik bajunya ke atas, membuka ritsleting celananya dan menurunkannya, lalu menyentuh permukaan kulit perutnya. Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti berpikir macam-macam.

Jun menghela nafas lega, "Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Karena kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk itu semua salahku."

"Hah?" reaksi Rowoon.

"Tidak, tidak, dokter Kim. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ia hanya menggumam sendiri kok barusan." Wonwoo menoleh pada Jun, "Lihat? Sudah kubilang kan aku baik-baik saja?"

Dan Rowoon tidak akan ambil pusing. Karena sepertinya Wonwoo juga tidak ingin membahas itu. Jadi ia tidak memaksa dan hanya akan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia informasikan, "Anda hanya harus menjaga asupan gizi dengan baik. Dan hindari hal-hal yang bisa membuat anda tertekan. Apakah anda minum?"

"Tidak."

"Merokok?"

"Ya."

"Nah, anda harus menghentikan itu."

"Aku mengerti, dokter. Dan oh iya. Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Panggil saja aku dengan namaku." Dan Wonwoo merasa untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia berbuat genit pada laki-laki.

"Baiklah Wonwoo. Kalau begitu kau juga panggil saja aku Rowoon." Dokter itu menerima Wonwoo yang secara tidak langsung baru mengajak untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri.

"Baiklah Rowoon."

"Lalu apa lagi yang kalian dapatkan dari ultrasound tadi?"

"Bayinya perempuan. Dan tumbuh dengan sehat." Jawab Rowoon.

Wonwoo menoleh untuk mendapati Jun yang tengah menatapnya kagum. Dan tersenyum hangat pada Jun ketika semburat kemerahan merona di kedua pipinya. Ya, Wonwoo dibuat merona karena Rowoon membiarkan Jun menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui jenis kelamin bayinya, setelah Wonwoo sendiri di ruang pemeriksaan tadi tentu saja.

"Wow. Selamat Wonwoo. Ia akan menjadi anak yang cantik seperti ibunya kelak."

"Tapi aku tampan." Wonwoo memprotes.

"Lalu kalau ia cantik nanti, turunan siapa?"

"Nyonya Kim, atau nyonya Yoo." Kim adalah ibu Wonwoo. Dan Yoo adalah ibu Mingyu.

"Tapi kau juga cantik Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mendengus. Tidak ingin lagi mendebatkan hal ini. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang ia debatkan dengan Mingyu. Dan sekarang ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk hal tidak bermutu itu. Jadi sebaiknya ia lanjut mendengarkan penjelasan Rowoon. Sesuatu paling aktual dari deretan prosedur yang telah ia lalui selama beberapa jam terakhir.

"Kau memiliki bentuk tulang pinggul yang bulat sehingga memungkinkan untuk melahirkan dengan proses normal seperti wanita umumnya. Apalagi kau juga memiliki lubang interseks. Sehingga kau benar-benar memiliki akses untuk jalan keluar bayi."

Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang dengan kabar yang satu ini? Di satu sisi ia tidak perlu mencemaskan: _Aku laki-laki. Nanti bayinya akan keluar dari mana_? Namun di sisi lain ia benar-benar cemas karena jika ia akan melalui proses persalinan secara normal itu artinya ia akan merasakan sakit luar biasa yang biasanya hanya dialami wanita. Jadi, apa ia akan sanggup menghadapinya kelak? Dan dengan kondisi Mingyu dengan segala keapatisannya ia tidak bisa meminta Mingyu untuk menyemangatinya. Setidaknya ia akan membutuhkan dukungan secara verbal. Itu akan sedikit membantu. Lalu kepada siapa ia akan memintanya?

"Jadilah dokter untuk Wonwoo, Rowoon. Untuk _check-up_ rutin sampai tiba saatnya ia melahirkan nanti. Kau saja yang menangani proses kelahiran bayinya, oke?"

Benar juga. Rowoon bisa menemaninya. Coret. Ia hanya diminta untuk menangani. Tidak masuk hitungan. Wonwoo tetap membutuhkan orang lain. Ia tidak mau hanya berjuang sendirian.

"Bisa diatur."

-oO-Jet Important-Oo-

"Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Aku jadi semakin berdebar-debar melihatnya." Di dalam mobil sport yang serupa dengan milik Mingyu, Wonwoo menceritakan sisa informasi yang belum diberikan Rowoon pada Jun. Ia terlalu antusias hingga tidak mau berhenti berbicara.

Jun memfokuskan pandangan ke jalanan lengang di depannya. Dan ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa, "Woah. Kedengarannya hebat. Lalu apa lagi?" maka ia memilih untuk berkata seakan ia terkesan. Untuk tetap menghidupkan suasana baik di hati lelaki yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. Jun tidak berharap tanggapannya barusan akan menghentikan dengan sendirinya rentetan kalimat Wonwoo. Karena hal itu memang tidak cukup efektif.

"Um… ia bergerak dengan sangat aktif. Melompat, menendang, dan gerakan lainnya. Lalu ia juga cegukan. Lucu sekali." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar mengingat segala aktivitas janinnya yang ia lihat di dalam layar tadi, "Ia sudah sebesar buah jeruk sekarang."

"Sebesar jeruk? Tapi kenapa permukaan perutmu masih terlihat rata? Ya... hanya membuncit sedikit sih."

"Tentu saja. Ia sebesar jeruk tangerine. Bukan jeruk Huang." Huang adalah jeruk terbesar. Awalnya hanya di Taiwan, dan sekarang di dunia. Jadi janinnya akan sebesar buah itu jika sudah menginjak bulan kesembilan. Tidak sekarang.

"Tangerine adalah sitrus. Bukan jeruk." Jun meralat. Sedikit mengacaukan antusiasme Wonwoo.

"Aku bukan anak IPA, oke? Dan nilai biologiku ketika SMP adalah yang terburuk."

"Bisa dimengerti." Gurau Jun.

"Sialan." Wonwoo tersenyum ketika mengumpat. "Oh iya. Pendengarannya sudah berfungsi. Ia bisa mendengar apapun yang dikatakan semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Itu yang Rowoon bilang." Ia melanjutkan.

"Aku juga sudah bilang kan? Kau harus mengatakan hal-hal baik padanya."

"Tentu."

"Mingyu harus tahu ini. Semua hal menakjubkan tentang perkembangan anakmu."

Wonwoo menunduk, kembali terlihat murung, "Apa kau pikir ia akan peduli?"

"Lakukan saja. Jangan menyerah."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia memakan bekal makan siang yang kumasakkan untuknya atau tidak?" Wonwoo memasang tampang skeptis lebih tebal.

"Mau memastikannya?"

"Caranya?"

"Sebentar lagi jam istirahat makan siangnya tiba. Kita bisa pergi ke sekolahnya untuk melihat. Jika ia tidak berada di kelas berarti ia berada di kantin dan tidak memakan bekalmu. Karena ia akan memakan bekalnya di dalam kelas." Jun tahu itu. Karena meskipun Mingyu mengaku bahwa dirnya bukanlah golongan konvensional, ia juga pernah membawa bekal makan sendiri. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang pernah ia ceritakan pada Jun.

-oO-Jet Important-Oo-

"Lihat. Ia berada di kelas." Jun memberitahu Wonwoo. Mereka berdiri di koridor, tepatnya ambang pintu kelas bagian luar. Memperhatikan Mingyu yang berada di tempat duduknya. Bangku paling belakang dekat jendela yang menghadap langit cerah Seoul di luar sana. Ruang kelas itu terlihat jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sekolah Wonwoo dulu. Sekolah buangan ternyata tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan.

Mereka tidak bersembunyi atau mengintip. Namun Mingyu tidak menyadari keberadaan keduanya.

"Kau benar. Tapi ia tidak makan? Malah sepertinya ia terlihat asik pacaran. Siapa itu?" yang Wonwoo lihat adalah Mingyu duduk bersama seorang gadis yang tentu saja adalah teman sebangkunya. Dan mereka terlihat terlalu intim untuk ukuran teman biasa. Maka seperti itulah Wonwoo menarik konklusi.

Tidak heran jika Mingyu tidak menyadari kedua orang yang sedang mengawasinya. Ia terlalu asik dengan dunianya.

"Kim Jiho. Dan tepat sekali, itu adalah pacarnya."

"Oh." Wonwoo menanggapi singkat. Sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah, "Lihatlah, Jun. Ia mengeluarkan bekalnya dari bawah meja."

"Tumben sekali kau membawa bekal makan? Pantas saja menolak ajakanku ke kantin." Ujar Jiho.

"Ya. Seseorang membuatkannya untukku." Mingyu membuka tutup kotak makan itu. Ia melihat onigiri, telur gulung, sosis goreng, dan kimchi yang tersusun rapi. Yah, tipikal konten bekal makan siang ala Korea. Mingyu berdecih. Tampilannya masih tidak seindah jika Mingyu yang menatanya.

 _Jadi dia sedang mencoba untuk membeli hatiku dengan makanan jelek ini? Ia pikir ini akan berhasil? Cih. Yang benar saja._

"Siapa? Jun? Dokyeom? Atau siapa?" gadis itu membantu Mingyu membuka tutup kotak bekal satunya. Dan yang kemudian mereka lihat adalah potongan-potongan segar kiwi, semangka, dan anggur sebagai pencuci mulut.

"Bukan mereka."

"Kalau begitu… pasti perbuatan… antara Halla atau Sohye. Iya kan?" Jiho mencoba menerka. Kedua nama yang ia sebutkan barusan adalah kekasih Mingyu yang lain. Halla adalah seorang teman seangkatan dari kelas sebelah. Sohye adalah seorang adik kelas. Jadi mereka adalah posibilitas terbesar jawaban dari pertanyaan Jiho.

"Bukan juga."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting sekarang makanan ini ada. Kau mau?"

Jiho menatap curiga. Mingyu mendistraksi pembicaraan, artinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Tapi gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh.

Dan mereka akan menikmati makan siang itu berdua.

Mingyu menggigit onigirinya. Sedikit. Ia masih ragu. Karena menurutnya makanan ini kelihatan tidak enak. Mungkin iya Wonwoo bisa membuatkan sarapan enak. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa membuatkan sesuatu seenak makan pagi untuk makan siang juga kan?

Mingyu mengunyah nasi itu perlahan. Mencoba merasakan makanan itu di indera pengecapnya secara detail.

 _Ternyata enak._ Mingyu pikir. Ia mengigit lebih besar nasi kepal itu.

 _Tidak mentah, dan tidak terlalu matang. Sedikit kenyal. Mereka memantul-mantul di dalam mulutku. Tidak hambar, tapi tidak terlalu asin. Benar-benar pas. Ia telah memperhitungkan segalanya dengan baik._

Mingyu mengevaluasi secara mental. Dan sebenarnya kagum dengan hasil tangan Wonwoo.

 _Tidak sia-sia aku membeli banyak buku resep masakan dan menyimpannya di kabinet._

"Ia tampak puas dengan rasanya." Ujar Wonwoo yang juga merasa puas melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

"Ia menghargaimu dengan tidak membuang makanan itu. Atau setidaknya memberikan seluruhnya pada orang lain."

"Ini enak sekali oppa." Jiho tersenyum hingga matanya ikut tersenyum. Tanda bahwa ia menikmati telur gulung yang bergoyang di lidahnya.

"Kau benar." Jawab Mingyu apa adanya. Meskipun tidak menyukai seseorang yang memasaknya ia akan tetap memuji makanan itu jika ia menyukainya.

"Besok aku yang akan membuatkan bekal untukmu, oke?"

"Boleh, sayang. Buatkan yang banyak. Aku akan menghabiskan semuanya. Tapi masakanmu harus enak."

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir Tzuyu saja yang bisa memasak?" nama yang disebutkan barusan adalah kekasih Mingyu yang paling jago memasak. Mingyu mendapatkan gadis itu ketika berlibur ke Taiwan. Dan gadis oriental itu adalah anak pemilik restoran masakan Eropa _high-class_ terbaik di negaranya. Yah, tidak heran.

"Ya." Mingyu menjawab polos karena tidak begitu peduli apakah gadis di sampingnya kini akan merasa kesal atau menunjukkan emosi buruk lainnya. Sejak awal sudah sangat terlihat jelas bahwa Mingyu bukanlah tipe lelaki yang akan menjaga perasaan pasangannya dengan baik. "Aku belajar darinya. Kau juga harus memintanya untuk mengajarimu."

Jiho melipat kedua lengan di dada, "Halah. Paling juga dia hanya bisa memasak makanan khas Eropa."

 _Hanya_? Apakah masakan Eropa terdengar semudah itu untuk dimasak sehingga ia bisa berkata demikian?

"Tidak. Ia bisa memasak makanan khas di seluruh dunia jika ia mau." Mingyu tidak bermaksud membela Tzuyu atau membuat Jiho cemburu. Tidak, ia tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu untuk mendapat perhatian kekasihnya. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan apa adanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak suka kalau kau membandingkanku dengannya."

"Kalian begitu akrab. Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat tidak menyukainya?"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau membandingkanku dengannya."

"Kau pikir memang siapa yang lebih dulu membahasnya?"

"Sudah puas? Tidak penasaran lagi kan?" tanya Jun.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Sekarang kita akan ke mana?"

"Kau masih mau jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu. Kapan lagi kita bisa seperti ini?"

"Menonton, berbelanja, dan makan siang? Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus. Setelah itu jalan-jalan ke taman kota dan membeli permen kapas di sana."

Ini hanya Jun, atau Wonwoo memang tiba-tiba tampak bertingkah seperti anak perempuan sekarang?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Kenapa harus mengikutiku sampai ke sini sih? Tidak cukupkah kau mengganggu hidupku di luar sekolah?"

"Tadinya aku datang kemari hanya ingin memastikan saja. Tapi tidak menyangka kau akan melihat kami."

"Kalian berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu siapa yang tidak bisa melihat?" Mingyu memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Terlihat kasual. "Memangnya kau mau memastikan apa?"

"Bahwa kau memakan bekalmu."

"Tentu saja aku memakannya. Biarpun aku memiliki banyak uang aku tidak pernah membuang-buang makanan."

"Ah, syukurlah. Kalau begitu besok akan kubuatkan lagi."

"Tidak perlu. Besok Jiho yang akan melakukannya."

"Oh." Wonwoo bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa selain satu kata pendek barusan. Jadi ia pikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengganti topik. Pembicaraan yang menjadi tujuan lain ia datang kemari, "Aku habis dari dokter kandungan tadi."

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau menginformasikan itu padaku? Berharap aku bertanya bagaimana kondisi janinmu?"

Wonwoo tidak ingin menciptakan _scene_. Maka ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan kalimat sinis menyebalkan Mingyu. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya. Memberikan benda itu pada Mingyu.

Mingyu memperhatikan benda yang sekarang telah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Itu adalah gambar anak kita. Ia sudah besar. Maksudku, seluruh anggota badannya sudah terbentuk semua." Ya, Mingyu tahu itu. Wonwoo tidak perlu menjelaskan perkara gamblang macam barusan. "Ia perempuan. Kau akan menjadi ayah dari seorang anak perempuan."

Mingyu menatap jijik gambar itu, "Ya ampun. Ini mengerikan. Kau benar-benar membawa makhluk seperti ini dalam tubuhmu?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening, "Mengerikan? Tidakkah kau merasa kagum? Sama sekali?"

"Merasa kagum dengan sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan? Lucu sekali."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang baik sebaiknya kau diam. Daripada menyakiti perasaan orang lain dengan kalimat kejammu." Wonwoo kembali terdengar sentimentil setelah beberapa lama mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Terserah. Ini, bawa kembali foto ini." Mingyu hendak mengembalikan benda itu pada Wonwoo.

Namun Wonwoo mendorong tangan Mingyu pelan, menolak perlahan, "Tidak. Aku ingin kau menyimpannya."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak membutuhkan benda seperti ini."

"Pokoknya simpan saja."

Mingyu memasukkan foto itu ke dalam saku jas seragam sekolahnya, "Puas? Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari sekolahku?"

"Bisa. Tapi sebelum aku pergi aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu."

"Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu juga kau ini memang banyak permintaan."

"Tentu saja. Ini kan untuk kebutuhan."

"Katakan. Cepat. Jiho menungguku."

"Aku akan berbelanja. Jadi…" Wonwoo sengaja menggantungkan kalimat karena ia yakin Mingyu pasti mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau sendiri melihat aku sedang berada di sekolah kan? Aku tidak bisa mentransfer uang padamu sekarang. Dan aku tidak membawa _cash_."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengirimnya nanti malam setelah aku pulang sekolah."

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu."

Mingyu merotasikan bola mata, "Kau selalu menggangguku."

"Oke, aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Oh iya, satu hal lagi."

"Ya?"

"Orang tuaku baru pulang dari Amerika. Jadi malam ini aku akan pulang ke rumahku di Anyang untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Jadi kau tidak perlu memasak terlalu banyak. Cukup buatkan untuk Jun dan Dokyeom saja."

Ayah dan ibu Mingyu tahu bahwa putra mereka satu-satunya adalah seorang anggota gangster penjudi dan tinggal di tempat persembunyian. Dan mereka tahu, menasehati Mingyu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Jadi pada akhirnya mereka merasa kewalahan dan tetap membiarkan Mingyu menjadi seperti itu. Asalkan ia masih belajar dengan baik di sekolah. Dan Mingyu hanya akan patuh dalam hal ini karena ayahnya menjaminkan perusahaan resort-nya jika ia bisa lulus tahun ini dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Dan alasan Mingyu harus sampai repot-repot menyambut kedatangan orang tuanya, bukan sekedar alasan sepele seperti meminta _souvenir_. Melainkan karena ayah dan ibu Mingyu memang tinggal di Amerika untuk tuntutan bisnis dan kembali ke Korea hanya satu kali dalam dua bulan.

"Kenapa kau harus bilang? Kupikir apapun yang akan kau lakukan tidak akan kau informasikan padaku?" Wonwoo berujar sarkastik.

"Kalau aku tidak bilang, kau akan memasak terlalu banyak. Nanti siapa yang akan memakannya?"

"Jadi kau peduli padaku? Tidak ingin apa yang kumasak menjadi sia-sia?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka membuang-buang makanan. Dan aku juga tidak suka ada orang lain yang melakukannya."

Selanjutnya mereka menutup pembicaraan. Wonwoo dan Jun melangkah pergi, Mingyu memperhatikan punggung mereka hingga menghilang di balik persimpangan.

Ia mengeluarkan kembali foto itu dari dalam saku jasnya. Memperhatikan kembali gambar di atas permukaan kertas licin itu.

Dengan ultrasound empat dimensi ia bisa melihat sosok janin itu. Memang tidak nyata. Itu hanyalah gambar hasil dari kumpulan gelombang yang disorotkan pada permukaan perut Wonwoo yang tertutup. Tapi makhluk mungil itu terlihat nyata. Dengan tangan kanan kecilnya yang tampak sedang menggosok sebelah mata yang tertutup. Dan tali pusat yang melayang-layang hingga sekitar dada. Tali yang menjadi sumber kehidupan utama baginya. Benda yang menjadi perantara Wonwoo menyalurkan kasih sayang dan kehangatan.

 _Aku masih tidak percaya aku telah membuat makhluk seperti ini._

"Hei makhluk mengerikan. Kau telah menambah beban hidupku, kau tahu?" ia menyentil foto itu. Berbicara padanya seakan sosok itu benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

Ia melihat tempat sampah berdiri dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri dan sebuah ide untuk membuang foto itu muncul.

Ia berjalan mendekati tempat sampah dan hendak membuang benda di tangannya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal melepaskan tangannya dari foto itu dan semua selesai. Namun setelah ia melihat kembali gambar pada lembaran tipis itu ia menarik kembali tangannya.

 _Aku simpan saja. Lumayan. Sebagai barang bukti bahwa aku adalah lelaki perkasa._

 _Dan juga bajingan._

-oO-Jet Important-Oo-

" _Aku sudah mentransfer ke rekeningmu."_

"Berapa?"

" _Sepuluh_ _juta won."_

"Wow. Itu sangat banyak."

" _Sengaja. Supaya aku tidak terlalu sering melakukannya. Jadi belanjakanlah dengan bijak. Karena mentransfer uang itu membuang-buang energiku."_

"Kenapa kau sebegitu tidak pedulinya padaku sehingga memberi uang saja terasa sangat melelahkan bagimu?" jika Wonwoo bisa ia ingin Mingyu melihat wajah kesalnya saat ini.

" _Kau itu dungu atau idiot? Gajah saja punya ingatan lebih baik darimu. Belum dua puluh empat jam sejak aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku hanya akan memberikan uang. Tidak yang lainnya termasuk menunjukkan kepedulian. Dan kau sudah bertanya lagi soal itu?"_ Saat dimana Mingyu memaki-maki Wonwoo datang lagi. Wonwoo bisa membayangkan tatapan yang akan Mingyu berikan padanya jika mereka berkonfrontasi secara langsung. Sebuah tatapan intimidasi.

"Setiap makhluk memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Jadi kau tidak perlu membandingkanku dengan binatang. Terlebih, gajah? Keterlaluan."

Wonwoo langsung memutus sambungan. Tidak berminat mendengarkan balasan kalimat sinis Mingyu lainnya.

Dengan tingkat kepedulian yang Jun miliki ia mungkin ingin berkomentar. Itu jika ia menyadari isi percakapan yang terjadi antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Tapi kenyataannya ia tidak mendengarnya. Karena terlalu memfokuskan pandangan pada layar komputer di meja kerja ruang tengah. Memantau tangkapan beberapa CCTV mode gelap yang dipasang di setiap sudut labirin markas, terpampang di sana. Dan ia melihat salah satu dinding bergeser.

Ia mengeraskan volume. Karena tidak hanya kamera, ia juga memasang _microphone_ untuk mengobservasi apa yang terjadi di lorongnya secara spesifik.

Jun merasakan sensitifitas indera pendengarannya menajam. Ia bisa mendengar derit katrol berkarat di balik pergerakan dinding–ia akan melumuri pelumas lebih banyak setelah ini. Lalu friksi beton yang menghasilkan panas. Juga beberapa kali suara desis ular retic yang biasa berkeliaran untuk melenyapkan sisa bangkai manusia. Dan esensi dari dinding yang bergeser, hembusan nafas tidak teratur dari kegugupan manusia.

Manusia.

Ada sebuah keberadaan di sana.

Jun menyeringai.

 _Satu lagi orang yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya selama dua minggu di balik ruangan kedap suara. Aku harap itu bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk penyusup lainnya agar tidak sembarangan memasuki tempat ini dengan melewati sebuah lorong mematikan yang telah kurancang._

"Pertama-tama apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uang itu?" meskipun tidak mendengar pembicaraan Wonwoo, Jun tahu lelaki itu telah mengakhirinya. Jadi ia bertanya basa-basi.

"Aku akan membeli motor sport." Wonwoo juga terfokus pada kegiatannya sendiri. Duduk nyaman di atas sofa sambil membuka-buka beberapa novel yang tadi ia beli bersama Jun di toko buku yang jaraknya hanya tiga blok dari gedung parkir di atas tempat ini.

"Kau suka mengendarai motor balap?" Jun mengarahkan kursor pada salah satu persegi dalam layar. Memperbesar gambar tangkapan kamera untuk bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Tidak. Hanya saja ketika aku kelas satu SMA aku pernah meminjam motor sport milik temanku. Rasanya menyenangkan. Sayangnya harganya terlalu mahal. Keuanganku tidak mampu untuk membelinya." Saat Wonwoo bercerita, di waktu yang sama ia sedang membangun tekad untuk menyelesaikan novel di tangannya dalam tenggat waktu tujuh hari. _Lament for Four Virgins_ yang ditulis oleh Lael Tucker. _Lowkey_ , itu adalah salah satu penulis yang ia kagumi karya-karyanya. Dan setelah Wonwoo menunggu selama dua tahun akhirnya mereka menerbitkan terjemahannya ke dalam bahasa Korea.

"Lantas kau akan membelinya sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya Mingyu berpesan untuk membelanjakan uangnya dengan bijak. Tapi harga motor yang kuinginkan hanya sekitar tiga juta. Masih cukup bijak bukan?"

"Lalu setelah itu kau akan mengendarainya kemanapun kau pergi?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa tidak beli mobil saja? Itu lebih aman. Kau tidak harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh _in case_ di tengah perjalanan hujan mengguyurmu."

"Aku sudah menginginkan motor ini sejak lama." Wonwoo membuka novel berikutnya. _Thick as Thieves_ oleh JR Hudson. Sebuah cerita ber- _genre crime-drama_ dengan aroma seks menguar memenuhi sebagian isi buku itu. Salah satu bagian dari cerita itu adalah sepasang kekasih yang melakukan hubungan seks, kemudian prianya pergi, lalu wanitanya hamil dan berakhir merawat anak itu sendirian. Mengingatkan Wonwoo pada dirinya. Tapi setidaknya Mingyu tidak meninggalkannya hingga anak mereka lahir dan tumbuh besar.

"Ngomong-ngomong Dokyeom ke mana?" Wonwoo baru sadar bahwa satu anggota lainnya tidak bersama mereka.

"Entahlah." Jun bukan benar-benar tidak tahu. Justru ia tahu. Beberapa tempat yang biasanya Dokyeom kunjungi di jam-jam ini. Ada banyak sekali pilihan. Jadi ia tidak tahu tempat yang mana?

"Ia tidak marah kan aku meminjammu seharian ini untuk menemaniku?"

"Tidak. Ia memiliki seorang kekasih. Jadi ia tidak akan merasa kesepian ketika tidak ada aku atau Mingyu bersamanya."

Dan setelah kalimat terakhir itu ia melihat di layar komputernya. Penyusup itu berteriak karena ular retic mulai melilit tubuhnya.

Jun menampilkan _smirk_ paling menawan yang tidak pernah Wonwoo lihat.

-oO-Jet Important-Oo-

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Tidak lama sejak terakhir Joshua merajuk. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali mengeluh seperti itu.

"Kau hanya salah paham. Kau harus mendengar semuanya dari awal." Dan Dokyeom adalah–sepertinya–satu-satunya penyebab kekasihnya itu bisa bertingkah demikian.

"Aku lelah. Kau sudah terlalu sering mengabaikanku. Aku sudah cukup menderita. Aku tidak mau lebih sakit dari ini." Joshua. Dari namanya saja sudah bisa diterka bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Lalu _adam's apple_ -nya yang sangat menonjol mempertegas _gender_ -nya. Namun ia terlihat rapuh. Sedikit saja kau membenturnya, ia akan hancur. Dokyeom telah berusaha untuk sangat hati-hati dalam hubungan ini. Tapi ternyata memang sulit.

"Tapi-"

"Cukup. Aku muak dengan semuanya."

Dokyeom yang awalnya memasang tampang memohon, tiba-tiba mengubah ekspresi. Ia memicingkan mata, "Kau tidak sedang mencari alasan untuk bisa bersama-sama dengan Seungcheol kan?" ia menyorot sang lelaki terkasih dengan tatapan curiga.

Joshua merasa seperti dikuliti intensitas cahaya oleh sepasang mata lawan bicaranya, "Lancang sekali kau menuduhku seperti itu. Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku." Dokyeom berani bersumpah. Suara _gentle_ Joshua adalah simfoni terindah yang pernah mengalun di gendang telinganya. Sebuah kelembutan tiada tara melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia. Bahkan ketika ia mengeluarkan nada protes barusan. Kekasih Dokyeom adalah seseorang yang penyabar. Bukan tipe yang mudah tersulut emosi. Namun ketika ia marah sekalipun, itu hanya terdengar seperti kesedihan. Karena ia melakukannya benar-benar pelan.

Jadi, pendapat Dokyeom tidak salah kan?

"Memang benar kan sekarang kau lebih sering melihatnya daripada aku? Jadi menurutmu siapa di sini yang sebenarnya merasa sakit dan pantas untuk protes? Dan **satu orang lainnya** yang pantas untuk disalahkan?"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak suka. Kau bisa meninggalkanku." Satu kalimat ajaib yang paling tidak ingin Dokyeom dengar. Dan dinamika gelombang yang ada dalam nada putus asa Joshua bukanlah sesuatu yang Dokyeom kenal.

Ia membulatkan mata. Dalam waktu singkat kembali mengubah ekspresinya. Ia memang benar-benar pakar ekspresi. "Tidak, sayang. Kita bisa memperbaiki semua ini. Memulainya dari awal, dan masing-masing dari kita berusaha untuk tidak egois seperti dulu, oke?"

"Tidak. Cukup sampai di sini. Kita selesai."

-oO-Jet Important-Oo-

"Kau harus membayar kesalahan ayahmu."

"Ayahmu telah melakukan hal yang tepat hari ini."

"Hentikan! Tolong hentikan!"

Untuk ukuran seseorang yang patah hati Dokyeom tidak terlihat begitu terpuruk. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar keributan orang-orang dari dalam sebuah bangunan tua tak terurus saat ia tidak sengaja melewati sebuah gang sepi untuk memotong jalan menuju tempat ia memarkirkan kendaraan. Ia bisa melupakan perihal Joshua dan lebih memikirkan sesuatu yang nyata di hadapannya.

Ia membiarkan rasa penasaran mengusiknya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mengintip isi bangunan itu melalui sebuah celah. Sekedar ingin tahu keributan apa yang sedang ia dengar di tengah malam seperti ini? Dan bahkan tidak membutuhkan waktu sedetik, hanya sepersekiannya, apa yang terjadi di dalam sana membuatnya membulatkan sepasang mata kecilnya.

 _Ow. Kenapa aku harus menyaksikan adegan_ gangbang _ketika baru saja putus dari pacar?_

Empat tubuh besar menyetubuhi paksa satu tubuh kecil di atas keras dan dinginnya lantai.

"Sial! Ini enak!"

"Ayo desahkan namaku, cepat!"

"Hhh… argh! Nghhh…" sang korban bersikeras untuk tidak melakukan apa yang para pria di hadapannya minta. Ia menahannya. Berusaha agar yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah rintihan kecil. Namun hal itu juga tidak mampu ia lakukan. Ia gagal. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Sakit yang diakibatkan benda asing menghajar bagian dalam di selatan tubuhnya.

Dokyeom tidak ingin peduli. Itu bukan urusannya.

Namun sisi kemanusiaannya berteriak untuk menyelamatkan lelaki korban pemerkosaan itu.

Ditambah, lelaki itu adalah teman sekolahnya dulu.

Dokyeom berdecak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah panjang menuju pintu belakang bangunan.

BRAKKK!

Sebuah pintu baru saja dibuka dengan cara kelewat dramatis. Dokyeom membukanya menggunakan kaki panjangnya.

Keempat pria itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Siapa kau?" meskipun tidak berpakaian, mereka tidak merasa malu dan bertanya begitu saja.

Alih-alih menjawab, Dokyeom malah mengarahkan Magnum 50-nya ke arah salah satu dari mereka. Revolver senjata itu memiliki daya hancur yang luar biasa. Objek tembakannya tidak hanya akan tertusuk. Tapi juga akan meledak.

"Hei! Apa-apaan pistol itu?!"

"Jika dalam hitungan sepuluh kalian tidak pergi, kalian mati. Satu…" Dokyeom mengancam. Ia tidak main-main.

"Yang benar saja!"

"Dua…"

"Apa kau hanya ingin menakuti kami dengan sebuah senjata mainan?!"

DORRR!

Ia menembak langit-langit. Diameter pelurunya bahkan tidak sampai satu senti. Namun lubang yang yang dihasilkannya sebesar jejak hasil peluru sebuah bazooka.

"Itu sungguhan, bodoh! Cepat! Kita harus segera keluar dari sini!"

"Tiga…"

Empat pria itu masih mencintai dunia dan segala kehidupan yang ada di dalamnya. Jadi mereka segera mengenakan pakaian masing-masing secara asal dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dokyeom memasukkan kembali senjatanya ke saku mantel bagian dalam lalu berlutut. Menyejajarkan diri dengan tubuh temannya. "Tidak apa-apa Hoshi. Mereka sudah pergi." Ia melihat tubuh Hoshi tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Cairan putih kental mengotori sekitar mulutnya. Juga selangkangannya. Ada darah segar di sana.

"Tembak aku. Bunuh aku sekarang juga. Lebih baik aku mati saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Permintaan putus asa Hoshi mengganggu Dokyeom. Apalagi lelaki telanjang itu mengiringi kalimatnya dengan kegentaran. Namun kata _mati_ seakan bukan suatu pilihan yang buruk baginya. Tapi ia telah menjalani hal yang jauh lebih buruk sebelumnya. Yah, maka dari itu.

Negara tempat Dokyeom lahir dan dibesarkan berada di peringkat ketiga dalam kategori negara dengan tingkat bunuh diri tertinggi di dunia. Membuat ia sering bertanya-tanya. Kenapa orang-orang bunuh diri? Padahal menurutnya mati terdengar membosankan. Pilihanmu tegas, hanya dua. Surga atau neraka. Itupun belum jelas kepastiannya yang mana yang akan diberikan padamu.

Ia menyukai kehidupan dengan segala intriknya. Berpura-pura tertawa saat sedih. Terdiam saat menyimpan amarah. Entahlah, kehidupan terdengar lebih menarik baginya dibanding kematian.

Ia mengusap bahu Hoshi. "Hei, tenanglah. Kau tidak lihat? Aku membuat mereka pergi. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu." Ia membalut tubuh di depannya menggunakan sehelai kain tipis lusuh sebesar selimut di sana.

"Aku harap mereka tidak akan mendatangiku lagi..." suaranya bergetar. Hoshi melanjutkan tangisan tanpa suaranya. Tangis dalam diam. Diam yang terasa dingin. Dingin yang menguliti.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau sudah aman sekarang. Jangan menangis."

"Hancur sudah. Hidupku. Tubuhku. Masa depanku. Semuanya. Bagaimana bisa aku menahan tangisanku...?"

Mereka memang adalah teman lama. Namun hanya sekedar teman. Sampai situ. Tidak lebih. Mereka tidak terlalu dekat di sekolah. Tidak begitu tahu dengan masing-masing latar belakang apalagi masalah kehidupannya secara detail. Karena memang tidak begitu peduli juga. Tapi apa yang telah terjadi pada Hoshi tadi berhasil mengundang rasa penasaran Dokyeom.

"Baiklah. Menangislah sepuasmu. Kau boleh memelukku kalau kau mau?" Dokyeom merentangkan tangan, menawarkan tubuhnya untuk menjadi tempat bersandar dengan cara terhangat yang bisa ia berikan.

Hoshi menyerbu tubuh itu, Dokyeom sedikit mengeratkan pelukan.

Hoshi menangis dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Hoshi menumpahkan segalanya padanya.

Dan tanpa mereka tahu,

Hoshi adalah seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi **pasangan hidupnya**.

Melalui seluruh vibrasi di sekujur tubuh Hoshi yang indera peraba Dokyeom resapi, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam sentuhan itu. Sehingga ia berhenti bertanya-tanya. Ia hanya membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kontradiksi. Malam ini kehadiran Hoshi membuatnya menyimpulkan sebuah konklusi. Bahwa rasa penasarannya pada lelaki itu tidak mampu ia prediksi. Dan kepolosan Hoshi bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dimanipulasi.

"Mau kubantu berpakaian? Aku membawa motor. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Dokyeom memberi tawaran lainnya ketika sentuhan mereka terlepas.

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa keempat pria tadi menyentuhku? Itu karena ayahku sendiri memberikanku pada mereka."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ayahku tidak sanggup untuk melunasi hutangnya pada mereka. Jadi sebagai gantinya ia membayarnya dengan cara ini. Apakah aku semurah itu hingga dijadikan barang pengganti untuk membayar hutangnya?"

Mendengar pengakuan Hoshi sekarang Dokyeom mengerti kenapa, meskipun takut, Hoshi lebih tertarik pada kematian.

"Aku tidak heran mendengar tentang seorang ayah yang tega melakukan itu pada anaknya sendiri."

"Aku juga sudah mendengar banyak berita tentang ini. Tapi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku sendiri akan mengalaminya."

"Jadi kau tidak akan pulang?"

"Aku membenci ayahku." Ada jawaban yang Dokyeom butuhkan terimplikasi dari pernyataan Hoshi barusan.

"Pulang ke rumah kerabat lainnya? Keluarga seperti kakek-nenek, paman, atau sepupu, misalnya?"

"Mereka sama saja dengan ayahku."

"Teman?"

"Siapa yang mau berteman dengan seorang lelaki miskin seperti diriku?"

"Lalu aku? Kau anggap apa memangnya?"

Hoshi berpikir dari jutaan penduduk Seoul kenapa harus Dokyeom yang menemukan dirinya di saat seperti ini? Sedikit ia berharap bisa mengabaikan manusia yang tampak bersinar setiap saat itu. Jangan dikira. Dulu Dokyeom adalah salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya. Dan Hoshi tahu itu. Namun apakah ia setidaktahudiri itu untuk mengabaikan seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya?

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku tidak ingat kalau kau masih temanku." Hoshi beralasan.

"Baiklah. Kita masih berteman, oke?"

Hoshi mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi kau akan ke mana?"

"Sudah kubilang bunuh saja aku. Percuma aku hidup. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi."

Dokyeom mulai memunguti seluruh pakaian Hoshi yang tercecer di sekitar mereka. "Masih ada aku."

Hoshi yang merasakan berada di dalam sangtuari untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, menikmati kesunyian yang diselingi deru dua nafas teratur yang saling membalas jauh. Kalimat sederhana Dokyeom membuatnya tersenyum. Hoshi berpikir bahwa kehidupan begitu komikal, mempertemukannya pada lelaki dengan senyum matahari yang dapat menyinari siapapun yang melihatnya itu di saat kritis seperti ini.

Hoshi bertanya ragu.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?"

-oO-Jet Important-Oo-

"Antarkan _cherry bomb_ itu ke Nighthawk sekarang. Berikan pada Choi Seungcheol. Ia yang akan membayarnya padamu. Aku akan mengambilnya minggu depan."

" _Kau akan bermain-main dengan petasan anak-anak? Sulit dipercaya. Jadi kali ini benda apa yang akan kau ledakkan? Semangka Sevier? Boneka Annabelle? Atau markas The Subshell?"_ Woozi terkekeh pada gurauannya sendiri di seberang sana.

Mingyu tidak merasa kalau markasnya yang luar biasa hebatnya itu cocok untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon. Jadi ia tidak merasa perlu untuk menghargai candaan itu bahkan dengan sebuah tawa palsu. "Mereka bisa menjadi senjata mematikan tanpa kau duga. Kau tidak tahu kecelakaan–paling–parah–akibat–bom–ceri, di dunia? Seorang anak di Michigan mengalami luka bakar hingga empat puluh delapan persen dan mencapai _grade_ tiga. Lalu seorang remaja di Vancouver kehilangan seluruh kaki kanannya dan mengalami luka bakar hingga bagian dalam. Dan kau di rumahmu hanya menikmati secangkir teh ketika mengatakan dengan santai bahwa benda itu hanyalah mainan? Hei. Kau tahu? Setelah bom ceri itu berpindah ke tangan kami mereka akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari apa yang dialami anak-anak malang itu."

" _Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan pada bom ceri itu?"_

"Lihat saja hasil modifikasinya nanti."

" _Lakukan sesukamu."_

Mingyu mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk!"

Kemudian seorang gadis berpakaian _maid_ memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa?"

"Nyonya meminta anda untuk menemuinya di ruang tengah."

"Aku harus turun ke bawah lagi untuk menemuinya? Ya ampun. Apa ia masih belum puas bertemu denganku setelah makan malam tadi?"

"Maaf tuan. Saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya diminta untuk memanggil anda."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Permisi tuan." Kemudian pelayan itu berlalu.

Mingyu kembali menempelkan ponsel di telinga kiri.

" _Dasar anak mama."_ Ujar Woozi segera.

 _Sial. Ia mendengarnya._

"Tidak usah dibahas."

Lelaki di seberang terbahak. Kemudian berkata begini setelah tawanya mereda. _"Ia hanya ingin memberikan kecupan manis padamu sebelum kau tidur."_ Ledekan klasik untuk para pria yang terlihat dekat dengan ibunya.

"Kalau iya, apa yang salah dengan itu? Ia ibuku. Wajar jika aku menerima afeksi dalam bentuk apapun dari seseorang yang telah melahirkanku."

" _Kalau begitu menyusu-lah padanya. Bukankah itu adalah salah satu cara seorang ibu menyalurkan kasih sayang pada anaknya?"_ Percaya atau tidak, Woozi bertampang datar ketika berkata demikian. Seakan itu adalah kalimat paling normal yang bisa dikatakan pada seorang teman yang tidak begitu akrab denganmu.

"Tutup mulutmu."

" _Ow... kau galak sekali. Aku takut."_ Woozi memainkan nada bicara seakan ia benar-benar takut.

"Menyusu itu salah satu cara ayahku menerima cinta ibuku." Lawakan kotor adalah sesuatu yang tidak aneh yang dibicarakan antara sesama laki-laki. Tapi untuk seseorang yang datang dari kalangan keluarga dengan aristokratis tinggi seperti Mingyu? Apakah relevan jika ia mengatakan itu? Terlebih yang ia jadikan subjek adalah kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Tapi persetan dengan itu. Mingyu bergaul di lingkungan liar. Dengan orang-orang tanpa tata krama menyesaki dunianya.

" _Sial. Itu lucu sekali, serius."_

"Tapi tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu sih." Ternyata masih ada sedikit kesadaran dalam dirinya.

" _Ya sudah. Pergilah. Jangan membuat ibumu menunggu. Atau kau jadi anak durhaka."_

"Mengerikan." Tengkuk Mingyu meremang. Namun hal kecil itu ia abaikan karena diyakini akan segera hilang. "Jangan lupa bom ceri-nya."

" _Oke."_

-oO-Jet Important-Oo-

"Ada apa eomma memanggilku?" Tidak hanya sang ibu. Ayahnya juga berada di sana. Dan mereka tidak memanfaatkan keberadaan sofa. Mereka sebenarnya belum tahu apakah urusan ini akan memakan waktu lama atau tidak? Yang jelas masalah yang akan dibahas kini membuat orang tua Mingyu tidak ingat untuk mengambil tempat duduk. Sepertinya masalah serius. "Kim Mingyu," Ow. Jika sang ibu telah memanggil dengan nama lengkap, itu artinya ia murka. Dan itu berhasil membuat Mingyu penasaran yang bercampur heran. Karena seingatnya ia telah menjaga sebaik mungkin sikapnya pada orang tuanya. Melakukan gerak-gerik yang teramat tertata selayaknya bangsawan. Ia juga sudah mulai membiasakan diri untuk berbuat baik di sekolah dan mendapat nilai normal di seluruh mata pelajaran. Tidak ada surat panggilan untuk orang tua karenanya. Lalu apa yang membuat ibunya menatapnya tidak suka?

"Jawab dengan jujur." Kalimat itu masih menggantung. Mingyu menanti kelanjutannya. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu di mana letak kesalahannya? "Ini anakmu dari kekasih yang mana?" pertanyaan dari wanita bernama lengkap Yoo Soyoung itu menuntut. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah foto hasil ultrasound di tangannya. Ternyata gara-gara ini. Mingyu mendengus tidak suka. _Kenapa eomma harus menemukan itu sih? Sial._ Tadinya ia pikir melangkahkan kaki di tangga mansionnya yang melingkar panjang itu adalah hal melelahkan terakhir yang ia alami hari ini. Tapi setelah mendapati kejadian ini ia yakin bahwa percakapan yang akan terjadi antara ia dan orang tuanya akan menjadi hal melelahkan lainnya.

 _Benar-benar sial. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang._ "Dari mana eomma mendapatkan itu?" bukannya menjawab. Ia malah bertanya balik. Mulai menjauhkannya dari tata krama ningrat di hadapan ayah ibunya. Baiklah, mungkin tidak masalah kalau ia berbuat demikian di luar sana. Ia biasa berperilaku menyebalkan atau tidak sopan. Tapi sekali lagi, saat ini di sini yang sedang ia konfrontasi adalah ayah dan ibunya."Xuanyi menemukan ini di saku jas seragammu ketika ia akan mencucinya." Itu baru kalimat kedua yang Mingyu dengar dari ibunya di segmen ini. Namun ia sudah merasa jarum jam besar yang berdiri di ruangan keemasan itu melambat dan meledeki.

Salahkan kecerobohannya yang tidak mengeluarkan foto itu dari jasnya sebelum melempar bagian baju seragam itu ke dalam keranjang cucian di dalam kamar. Tapi bagaimana ia akan ingat pada gambar itu? Menginginkan anak itu saja ia tidak mau. "Kau masih sekolah. Kenapa sudah berani menghamili anak orang? Memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab?" kali ini Kim Minjun yang membuka suara. "Tidak." Mingyu menjawab apa adanya pada pertanyaan sang ayah barusan. "Lalu kenapa?!" Ibu Mingyu memegangi pundak pria marah di sampingnya. "Tenanglah sayang. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini." Wanita itu juga sebenarnya sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Apakah ia meminta pertanggungjawaban darimu?" tanya Tuan Kim lagi. "Ya." Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Mingyu ingin segera menyelesaikan percakapan ini. Jadi ia menjawab dengan cepat. Dan jujur. Karena dengan berbohong ia akan lebih repot dari ini nantinya. Dan ia tidak suka direpotkan. Meskipun ia juga sudah menerima konsekuensi yang akan ia dapatkan dari kejujuran dalam kasus ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memintanya untuk menggugurkannya saja?"

"Sudah kulakukan. Tapi ia bersikeras menolak." Tuan Kim mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Konsep memiliki–anak–di–usia–terlalu–muda ini sama sekali tidak cocok untuk tipe sepertimu yang sangat tidak suka dibebani apalagi diberi sebuah tanggung jawab. Lihatlah dirimu. Tidak lulus sekolah. Itu adalah salah satu bukti bahwa bertanggung jawab pada diri sendiri saja kau tidak mau. Apalagi pada orang lain? Kau benar-benar tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang suami." _Memangnya siapa juga yang memikirkan untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?_ Mingyu mencibir dalam hati.

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kok akan mendapat cucu dalam waktu dekat. Dan juga menantu perempuan." Ibu Mingyu malah mengeluarkan tanggapan kontradiktif dengan suaminya. Juga dengan dirinya sendiri yang tadi baru saja memanggil sang putra dengan nama lengkap. Karena ia sepertinya baru saja mendapat ilham untuk mengambil sisi positif dari masalah ini. "Sayang, kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?" Tuan Kim memprotes. "Dia laki-laki," ujar Mingyu. Satu frasa yang akan membuat orang tua anak laki-laki manapun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa?!" tidak terkecuali orang tua Mingyu. Mingyu bukanlah satu-satunya pihak yang merasa lelah saat ini. Ayah dan ibunya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan jenis berbeda. Kalau Mingyu merasa lelah biologis karena itu adalah hal natural yang dialami manusia di malam hari, orang tuanya merasa lelah karena malam ditambah lelah psikis. Rasa lelah yang tidak hanya membutuhkan istirahat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mendasar manusia. Beberapa bulir bening jatuh di kedua pipi ibu Mingyu. Ia menatap putranya tidak percaya. Ia memukul-mukul lemah dada bidang Mingyu.

Mingyu tahu ini yang akan terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk menutupi, cepat atau lambat semua orang akan tahu. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikannya. Tapi ia ingin setidaknya ia sendiri yang mengakuinya. Tapi kenapa ibunya justru harus mengetahui ini dari orang lain? Tuan Kim menahan diri dari mengeluarkan tantrum. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan emosi buruk yang satu itu. Karena hal itu hanya akan memperparah sirkumstansi. Ia merasa gagal mendidik putranya. Ia hanya punya satu anak laki-laki. Seseorang yang akan menjadi pewaris utama perusahaannya. Tapi kenapa harus gagal dididik? Ia merasakan sebuah penyesalan mendalam karenanya.

"Apa selama ini kau merasa begitu tertekan sehingga melampiaskannya dengan cara ini…?" Suara sang ibu terdengar begitu kecewa. Terhadap anaknya, juga terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Aku telah berjuang selama ini. Mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Melakukan segalanya. Hanya untuk kebaikan dirimu nak. Tapi apa yang kau berikan padaku? Beginikah caramu membalas segala perbuatanku padamu...?" Wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar emosional. "Aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi kelakuanmu selama ini. Aku masih membiarkanmu memiliki sepuluh kekasih. Aku masih mengizinkan karena mereka semua adalah wanita. Mereka sempurna. Kau bisa memilih salah satu di antara mereka untuk dijadikan ibu dari anak-anakmu. Yang mana saja. Ia bisa melengkapi hidupmu... Tapi kenapa kau malah memilih–"

Perlahan Mingyu membawa tubuhnya turun. Bersujud di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini berhasil membuat sang ibu berhenti berbicara. Meskipun air matanya masih mengalir deras. Air mata yang telah berhasil meluluhkan hati Mingyu. Lagipula anak mana yang tega melihat ibunya menangis? Untung saja jarak ruang tengah ini berjauhan dengan semua kamar tidur. Jika tidak, tangisan sang ibu bisa membangunkan kakak dan adik-adik Mingyu. Dan bisa dipastikan setelahnya mereka akan berlari menghampiri ibunya dengan cemas dan memeluknya. Dan yang terburuk setelah itu mereka akan menyalahkan segala situasi pada saudara laki-lakinya satu-satunya itu. "Tolong ampuni aku eomma, appa. Aku telah mengecewakan kalian. Aku menyesal."

Tanpa berkata apapun tuan Kim menarik tubuh Mingyu agar putranya itu kembali bangkit. Dan Mingyu tentu saja patuh meskipun masih ingin bersimpuh lebih lama. Dan meskipun hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa menghapus begitu saja rasa kecewa orang tuanya padanya. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin mereka tahu bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal. "Menikahlah dengannya nak," ujar ibu Mingyu yang mulai kembali menguasai emosinya. Kali ini Mingyu yang berhasil dibuat terkejut. "Apa?! Menikah? Tidak, tidak eomma. Tidak." Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya lebih jauh. Ia sudah cukup sakit melihat sang ibu menangis apalagi karena ia yang menjadi penyebabnya. Tapi permintaan ibunya benar-benar aneh dan sulit untuk dikabulkan. Aneh karena lagi-lagi wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu yang kontradiktif dengan sikap sebelumnya. Sulit untuk dikabulkan karena, karena... ya... untuk yang satu ini Mingyu memiliki banyak alasan. Salah satunya adalah ia masih ingin bersenang-senang.

Secara kurang ajar jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ini masalah pelik. Apa yang dikatakan ibunya barusan bukanlah sebuah wacana belaka.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki anak yang seorang bajingan."

"Aku tidak seperti itu eomma. Aku membiayai ia dan anaknya. Aku sudah bertanggung jawab. Tidak perlu ada status pernikahan kan?"

"Harus."

"Kalau aku menikah dengannya ia akan menjadi pasangan hidupku. Bukankah kalian tidak suka jika aku berpasangan dengan sesama jenis?" Mingyu mencoba beralasan. "Aku lebih tidak suka jika melihat kedua orang tua dari seorang anak tidak bersatu." Oh. Ternyata ini alasan wanita itu tiba-tiba terlihat tidak mempermasalahkan jika anak laki-lakinya harus menikah dengan laki-laki lagi. Yang tentu saja dengan sangat terpaksa. _Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa ibuku harus memiliki prinsip yang sama dengan Jeon Wonwoo sih? Apa setiap ibu di dunia memang memiliki pemikiran seaneh ini?_ Mingyu berdecih dalam hati. Dan jika lelaki itu ada di sini ia ingin sekali berteriak di wajahnya, _Selamat Jeon Wonwoo. Keinginanmu akan segera terkabul._

-oO-Jet Important-Oo-

Bersambung

.

D: _Masukin_ _ **Jichu Hong**_ _dong thor :v jadi pacarnya_ _ **Dikei**_ _._

F: Eh. Aku lupa ama komen ini loh seriusan. Tapi kok pas bgt ya aku bikin SeokSoo di sini meskipun putus wkwkwk.

.

D: _Dan_ _ **Hao**_ _jadi pacarnya Jun biar_ _ **Wonu**_ _nggak jadi suka :v_

F: Skrg mah Wonu nya mulai nakal. Mulai suka kemana mana *aw xD

.

D: _Tetep lanjut sampe happy end yuah {}_

F: Semoga.

.

S: _Saya team_ _ **WonHui**_ _qaq_

R: :']

.

D: _Si_ _ **Deka**_ _itu jangan jones ya kak... wkwkwk kasian kalo jones dia..._

F: Mana mungkin aku membiarkan biasku jones *wink

.

Q: _Inspirasinya dari mana sampe bisa bikin konsep labirin kaya gitu?_

A: Gak dari mana mana sih. Gak tau, tiba-tiba muncul aja gitu dalem otak xD

.

Q: _Aku ngikut alur kak_ _ **ichi**_ _saja /gaplok aja aku yg sembarangan panggil kak_ _ **ichi**_ _haha/ tapi, kalo aku panggil kak_ _ **ichi**_ _, gpp kan? Mwehehe._

A: Bebas mo panggil aku apa :v

.

G: _Aku mau ngucapin makasih atas review di ff_ _ **Meanie**_ _ku yg_ _ **'Before Go to Jungle'**_ _. Ada beberapa kritik dan saran yg sangat berguna untuk karyaku ke depannya._

R: Sama sama dan maaf atas kritikannya ya ehe.

.

Q: _Kakak dari_ _ **Banduuung**_ _?! Ku jugaaa._

A: Wah senangnya nambah Bdg squad :*

.

D: _Follback ig boleh dong ya kak hehehe._

F: Udah kan ya? ._. :]

.

D: _Sampaikan salam semangat buat dia [_ _ **Deka deki**_ _] juga ya kak._

F: Iya ntar ama aku disampein :]

.

P: _Aku_ _ **Bandung**_ _juga loh ih hayuk pergi bareng aku aja._

R: Woy. Telat ngajak. Tiket DE nya udah abis T-T

.

Q: _Kakak teh ga suka_ _ **SoonHoon**_ _? Kenawhy? Hiks._

A: Aku suka mereka kok. They look good together. Tapi gak ngeship mereka sebagai, katakanlah, pacaran. Ehe. Soalnya aku ngeship nya JiCheol :']

.

S: _Aku udah add line kakak. Dan aku pribadi mau belajar gimana nulis yg sesuai eyd dan baku._

R: Aku udah pm ya kalo aku ganti akun :']

.

S: _Aku mungkin bakal teror kakak di line hehehe mau diajarin maksudnya._

R: Boleh :]

.

Halo pembaca tercinta. Lama bgt gak sih kita gak jumpa? Kalo kalian adalah pembaca ff ku yg sebelah ya pasti sering ketemu sih wkwkwk.

Ada yg masih inget ff ini?

Ada yg masih nunggu?

Ada yg seneng ff ini up?

Oke, ada banyak yg bakal aku sampein.

Ketika aku bilang udah nulis ff ini setengahnya, itu adalah 1k words. Karena aku berencana buat bikin chap 6 ini cuma 2k aja. Tapi makin di proofreading, makin banyak yg pengen aku masukin dalem cerita. Jadinya panjang begini. TA-DA! Chap ini panjangnya 5x lipat dari chap 4 loooh. Berapa banyak coba? 10130 WORDS PEMIRSAH! Ini adalah chap terpanjang di ff ini.

Sampe tanggal 20-an kemaren, banyaknya baru 3k. Sebelumnya aku janjiin up bulan ini. Tapi udah mau akhir masih belom kelar juga. Akhirnya selama tiga malam berturut turut aku ampe begadang buat nyelesain ini. Begadang ampe dimarahin ortu. Karena gak mau dibilang php wkwkwk dan entah dapet kekuatan dari mana bisa nulis sebanyak ini. The power of kepepet kali ya :v

Makanya laen kali aku gak mau janjiin up lagi. Karena aku jadi ngerasa ada beban hahaha.

Awalnya aku nyante aja kagak up mulu karena aku pikir toh ff Meanie di ffn banyak bgt yg update jadi kalian gak bakal begitu nungguin lanjutan ff ini. Tapi yg nagih ya ada mulu sih hahaha.

Konklusi yg aku dapet dari review sebelumnya adalah kalian suka dengan interaksi WonHui malah banyak yg bilang udah Wonu ama Jun aja. Heleh. Tabok nih [G] xD

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya. Aku tetep berterimakasih sama yg isi komennya sinis atau nyinyir sekalipun *aku bisa bedain kok mana kritik yg membangun dan mana kalimat nyinyir*. Karena meski sesinis apapun, tetep udah luangin waktu berharganya buat baca ff ini. Jadi aku cantumin aja semua namanya [termasuk yg udah nanggepin curhatan di lapak chap 5] :]

 **WooMina | Kyunie | beanie**

 **Seonbaenim | wantwu | syupit**

 **Memegyu | Taringnya Mingyu | TheTealDetail**

 **pims13 | Mocka1617 | wonuumingyu**

 **neneseonjangnim | 17karat | daebaektaeluv**

 **XiayuweLiu | nonu | Silent Noise**

 **Iamjcks | 123456789 | rosequartz**

 **WllyHchn21 | Dirtynwet Wonwoo | bighit7**

 **Itseuvirl | Fi | Julia Kie**

 **Roje Park | nosebleed | Alda Trand**

 **Bettylafea | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | Redlane Ache**

 **DeadfulMental0214 | Jluna Yoolie99 | incompletepopular**

 **Ami | So-sotaAlarms | diamondeyeballs222**

 **Sananira17 | vinvinaa | LayerLrojoiSerenity**

 **Moonbeam Starlight | Chichoo-chan | yesversasun**

 **BlackberryPlatinaCool | Ria | kaxo**

 **Gyusicakun | KittyKendLuv | Vreixxy**

 **Yuri-Leechan250201 | Han of Jeonghan Flower | mingook**

 **Swimmingfoolarva | Nonu svtRings | Beanienim**

 **Coolmonster | OkiYoo | CheonsaMuel**

 **to-loud | Riang-Gembira | Leeta Terada**

 **Mingyu | Yuta Kun | Mochi Uyel**

 **Soonxhoon | ManhiAgasiMad | Kookiekakaoizer**

 **Fausiashara | Gentleman Joshua | Black Sapphire**

 **KimssiJeonnim | Matcha in Pocky | Rara**

 **Kimssssii | clarahyun | zizi'd**

 **ccccchewingGum | LA-Jisoo | pearlgyu**

 **dyonyeol | Key and Onew | Bunshin121785**

 **Agassi new acc | bella17 | Zelin**

 **Sinlos | HosHamster | Jun-96**

 **Awmeanie | Raina | Song Do Kyum**

 **Luketan | Kyunie | Ppine**

 **Tipo | itsathenazi | monwii**

 **Ohmyww | Penggemar berat | Yougotsomanyjams**

 **Anomalee twentytwo | Guest**

Semoga chap yg panjang ini seru, menarik, memuaskan, dan banyak bagian yg kalian sukai. Aku harap kalian bisa dibikin menikmati dan ketagihan.

Karena skrg udah masuk semester ganjil, pasti banyak dari kalian yg disibukin ama tugas sekolah dan kuliah. Jadi gak bisa sering sering baca ff. Jadi gpp ya kalo aku juga up chap lanjutannya lama :v

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak :*


	7. Knee Jerk Reaction

**WARNING.**

 **DISTURBING TYPOS.**

 **MESSY WRITINGS.**

 **GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

 **SO MANY CODE-SWITCHINGS SPREAD AROUND.**

 **UNSTABLE LINES.**

 **THIS IS** **MPREG** **AREA.**

 **MALE PREGNANCY.**

 **I FIND IT NONSENSE, BUT I GOT THAT MAKE SENSE.**

 **BEAR WITH IT.**

-oO-Knee Jerk Reaction-Oo-

Jun selalu memperhatikan setiap orang di sekitarnya. Tidak peduli ia tenggelam di lautan manusia. Tidak peduli seberapa tak acuh dirinya pada orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ketahuilah, sesungguhnya ia selalu memperhatikan. Ia harus sangat behati-hati karena ia sendiri juga adalah pihak yang diperhatikan. Memegang senjata saja tidak cukup untuk membuat dirinya merasa aman. Menghindar jauh lebih baik daripada melawan dalam kasus ini. Jadi intinya, ia selalu memperhatikan.

Terutama jika manusia di sekelilingnya hanya berjumlah tiga. Seperti yang ia konfrontasi saat ini, di ruang makan ketika melakukan makan malam. Ia tidak takut akan menyesal bahkan jika di kunyahan ketiganya ia harus mendapati salah satu anggotanya tampak tidak bergairah karena menyembunyikan suatu masalah. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak kehilangan selera makan. Dan untungnya, ia tidak mudah untuk kehilangan itu. Jadi ia tidak menyesal ketika saat ini melihat Dokyeom dengan tampang murungnya.

"Ada masalah dengan pertemuanmu dengan Joshua kemarin?" Jun bertanya langsung pada poinnya. Ia mencoba menebak dengan menghubungkan satu titik dengan titik lainnya. Dimana beberapa hari yang lalu setahunya Dokyeom menghabiskan waktu bersama Joshua. Bahkan beberapa hari ini Dokyeom sampai tidak pulang, seiring Mingyu berada di rumahnya. Mereka secara tidak langsung meninggalkan Jun dengan Wonwoo hanya berdua. Jun pasti sudah menanyakan hal itu pada Dokyeom sejak kemarin jika ia ada.

"Kami selesai." Jawaban padat yang Dokyeom berikan, terdengar tidak bergairah. Sebenarnya perlahan ia mulai bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Joshua. Dan yang lebih ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Hoshi.

Ia tahu persis seberapa tidak sukanya Jun dengan orang asing di tempat tinggalnya. Ia tidak membawa Hoshi karena tidak ingin Jun menghempaskan tubuh Hoshi sebagaimana yang ia lakukan pada Wonwoo malam itu. Setidaknya, tidak dalam kondisi lemahnya yang baru saja disetubuhi empat pria sekaligus seperti ini. Dokyeom mengamankan Hoshi di suatu tempat. Ia menyewa apartemen untuk Hoshi tinggali, sementara Dokyeom akan membantunya mencarikan sebuah pekerjaan hingga ia bisa tetap bertahan dan melanjutkan hidup dengan benar.

"Apa?" Jun paham betul maksud Dokyeom. Itu hanyalah sebuah spontanitas tipikal.

"Kau mendengarku dengan baik." Dokyeom membalas masih dengan suara serendah sebelumnya.

Jun menyeringai kecil, "Baguslah. Aku senang kalian berakhir. Sudah kubilang Joshua itu tidak waras."

"Tidak waras bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya... lelaki normal mana yang akan selalu bertingkah berlebihan di segala situasi seperti wanita? Dia begitu lemah dan sensitif. Tidak pernah marah, namun selalu bersedih dan mengeluh. Dia itu benar-benar seorang gadis dalam wujud seorang laki-laki." Jun menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku pikir dia akan cocok-cocok saja menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang penyabar seperti Dokyeom?"

"Ya, Dokyeom memang terlalu baik untuk pasrah menerima pasangan seperti itu."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Kita lupakan saja hal itu, oke?" Dokyeom melanjutkan kegiatan makan, begitupun dengan yang lain.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu." Tiba-tiba Mingyu bersuara. Ketiga orang lain di sana kembali membagi fokus antara makan malam dan seseorang yang berbicara. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kalian menelan makanan kalian terlebih dahulu."

"Sudahlah katakan saja. Memangnya apa?" suara Dokyeom terkesan tergesa seakan ingin segera menyelesaikan segala topik sehingga mereka akhirnya bisa menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Ia menyuapkan suapannya yang kesekian. "Aku akan menikahi Wonwoo." Dokyeom terbatuk. "Sudah kubilang telan dulu makananmu." Sementara Jun hanya terkejut dalam diam. Ia senang mendengar kabar ini. Namun tetap saja ini benar-benar mengejutkan. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau yang tidak menyukaiku akan menikahiku? Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku terlebih dahulu tentang hal ini sebelumnya?" Dari yang Wonwoo pelajari selama ini Mingyu bukanlah seorang lelaki yang penuh dengan kejutan. Kecuali hal-hal mengejutkan tentang Mingyu yang ia ketahui dari orang lain. Oke, itu beda permasalahan. Tapi kali ini Wonwoo pikir ia salah. Karena ini adalah perihal pernikahan. Bukan perkara main-main.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Aku memiliki sepuluh kekasih wanita tulen yang sempurna. Aku bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka kalau aku mau." _Kau pikir aku juga tidak ingin menikahi wanita? Kalau bukan karena kau aku pasti masih hidup bahagia bersama Chaeyeon hingga detik ini._ Wonwoo hendak melempar kalimat sinis itu tepat di wajah Mingyu. Tapi ia pikir itu bukanlah tidakan yang tepat. Jadi ia menelan kembali kalimat itu dan hanya mengeluarkan pertanyaan singkat untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran dan keheranan. "Lalu?"

"Ibuku yang meminta. Dan untuk beberapa alasan aku tidak bisa menolak."

"Bagaimana bisa ibumu memintamu menikahiku sementara ia sendiri bahkan tidak pernah bertemu denganku?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Akan kuceritakan lain kali."

Untuk beberapa saat semuanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara karena takut akan salah bicara dalam situasi serius macam begini.

"Jadi bagaimana Jeon? Kau mau kan?" Maka pada akhirnya Mingyu sendiri yang memecah gelembung keheningan yang memerangkap mereka setelah selang beberap detik dan tidak mendapatkan signifikansi. "Er... bagaimana ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sedang meminta persetujuanmu. Karena kau harus setuju."

"Tapi aku tidak suka caramu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Memohon? Hah. Yang benar saja?" Wonwoo tidak pernah berpikir demikian. Tapi kalimat Mingyu malah mengundang kesempatan menyenangkan bagi Wonwoo. Ia menyeringai. "Ya."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku serius." Wonwoo menampilkan tampang paling serius yang bisa ia perlihatkan. "Sudahlah Mingyu. Lakukan saja apa yang dia inginkan," ujar Jun. Kalau sudah begini selama Mingyu bisa ia pasti akan melakukannya. Mingyu mendengus. "Baiklah." Ia sempat merotasikan bola mata sebelum akhirnya menyatakan sebuah proposal. "Jeon Wonwoo, kumohon. Menikahlah denganku." Dan ini adalah penyesalan terdalam Mingyu dalam hidupnya untuk mengatakan itu. Seringaian Wonwoo menajam. Ia tidak melakukan banyak hal. Tapi dengan sedikit bantuan Jun ia berhasil juga. "Baiklah. Aku bersedia."

Jun dengan senyum berwibawanya. Dan Dokyeom dengan senyum mataharinya. Hanya dalam sekejapan mata melupakan masalah pada topik awal. Terima kasih pada Kim Mingyu yang meskipun sama sekali tidak bermaksud mendistraksi pembicaraan hanya demi menghibur semua orang. Terutama Dokyeom yang tampak dirundung masalah. Ia tetap melakukannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan secara mendadak melamar seseorang di meja makan." Dokyeom terkekeh ritmis. Kentara _satire-_ nya di telinga Mingyu.

"Tutup mulutmu." Mingyu tidak suka. Ia benar-benar tidak rela telah melontarkan permohonan mahalnya yang begitu berharga pada seseorang yang tidak disukainya. "Kau tidak akan melamar seseorang tanpa sebuah cincin kan?" ujar Jun.

"Hah?"

"Benar juga. Mana cincinnya? Dasar orang kaya pelit." Dokyeom menimpali.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu ada acara seperti itu."

" _Okay, chill."_ Balas Dokyeom lagi. Ia tidak menyukai sifat Mingyu yang semakin defensif dari hari ke hari. "Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" lanjutnya.

"Minggu depan."

-oO-Knee Jerk Reaction-Oo-

"Masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Mingyu mempersilahkan setelah Jun mengetuk pintu kamar dan meminta untuk masuk.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai melengkapi amunisi pada Beretta-ku tercinta?" Jun langsung bertanya begitu berdiri di samping Mingyu yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa pistol dan kotak bening peluru.

"Hampir."

Jun hanya menanggapi dengan ber-o-ria.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan. Kau tidak pernah sampai repot-repot mendatangiku ke dalam kamar hanya sekedar menanyakan persenjataan dasar," tebak Mingyu namun ia menjejalkan keyakinan dalam intonasinya.

"Anak pintar."

"Katakan saja."

"Rowoon mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo harus dihindarkan dari apapun yang bisa membuatnya tertekan."

Mingyu berusaha agar bola mata cokelatnya tidak berotasi sarkastik menanggapi ini. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan Jun bicarakan. Karena jika ini tentang kelompok, Jun tidak akan membahas ini secara personal.

"Lalu?"

"Jadi jangan membuatnya tertekan." Jun seakan mengecam. Tapi tidak, tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya meminta baik-baik, dengan cara sebaik mungkin.

"Aku bersikap normal padanya. Dan aku kira ia sudah biasa dengan apapun yang kukatakan padanya?"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau berhenti bersikap demikian."

"Memangnya kau berharap aku melakukan apa?"

"Ikuti kemauannya. Turuti apa yang ia minta selama kau masih bisa memberikannya."

"Aku tidak bisa selalu seperti itu. Kami sudah membuat kesepakatan tentang banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui." Dan jangan sampai ia menjelaskan pada Jun secara detail tentang apa saja yang ada dalam kesepakatan itu. Karena ia yakin Jun pasti akan memperotes hampir semua hal di sana. Atau bahkan mungkin semuanya.

"Tapi jika ia melakukan banyak hal dengan terpaksa ia bisa saja tertekan kan? Memangnya kau mau sesuatu terjadi pada kandungannya?"

" _Well,_ pada dasarnya kau tahu aku tidak peduli. Aku bahkan pernah memintanya menggugurkan kandungan. Jadi bukankah itu lebih baik kalau dia keguguran saja sekalian?"

Jun benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya Mingyu berkata seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Jika itu terjadi maka kau adalah seorang pembunuh. Lebih buruk, seorang pembunuh yang membunuh anaknya sendiri."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini semua padaku?"

"Aku melihat dia sudah bisa benar-benar menerima kehamilannya. Kau tidak melihat betapa antusiasnya dia ketika melihat dan merasakan janinnya. Ia begitu bersemangat."

"Baiklah Jun. Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya tertekan. Hanya mencoba. Kalau pada akhirnya aku tidak berhasil itu tidak sengaja."

"Aku akan menghargai usahamu."

Mingyu hanya menanggapi dengan mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku serius ketika menanyakan tentang amunisi. Karena aku dan Dokyeom akan berangkat sekarang." Sejak dulu ketiganya terbiasa pergi bersama-sama nyaris setiap malam untuk melakukan perjudian. Dan itu adalah salah satu penyebab Mingyu tidak bisa bangun tidur dengan segar di pagi hari dan berakhir membolos sekolah sebanyak beberapa kali. Juga salah satu alasan ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah apalagi belajar. Tapi sejak ia mengulang di kelas tiga ia tidak pernah lagi pergi di malam hari untuk bersenang-senang. Karena ia tidak bisa menyogok sekolah untuk meluluskannya tidak ada pilihan lain selain memperbaiki pola belajar dan lulus dengan cara natural.

"Memang siapa juga yang menganggapmu bercanda?" ia melempar pelan sebuah pistol ke arah Jun dan diterimanya dengan kapabilitas gerakan sigap.

"Siapa tahu saja kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai _chit-chat_ untuk memulai pembicaraan."

-oO-Knee Jerk Reaction-Oo-

Jeon Wonwoo memiliki hormon tidak stabil. Dan hal itu dirasa bergejolak hebat saat ini.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"Kim Mingyu! Cepat buka pintunya!" ia menggebrak pintu kamar Mingyu dengan tidak sabar, "Kim Mingyu!"

Pintu dibuka, menampilkan Mingyu yang hanya dibalut celana dalam ketat. Ia menggosok sebelah mata. Rasanya belum sampai dua puluh menit ia memejamkan mata. Tapi pemuda itu sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Ayolah, ia benar-benar sangat lelah malam ini.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Mengetuk dan memanggil baik-baik bisa kan?"

Jeon Wonwoo mendorong dada bidang Mingyu hingga mereka masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hei. Ada apa ini?" logika bangun tidur Mingyu tidak cukup baik untuk menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jeon Wonwoo seberani ini? Apakah ia masih bermimpi?

"Sentuh aku Mingyu. Sentuh aku."

Mingyu tidak mematikan lampu. Namun pupil kelamnya berhasil dibuat melebar hingga diameter terbesar yang bisa menghabisi iris cokelatnya.

Ia terus mengumpulkan kesadaran. Dan ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

Hormon berlebih yang bisa meledak-ledak kapan saja.

"Baiklah, baiklah Jeon. Tapi sebentar saja, oke?"

Ia berjalan dua langkah untuk meraih pintu dan menutupnya. Kemudian menguncinya.

Mingyu belum sempat membalik badan. Dan ia sudah mendapati Wonwoo mendekapnya dari belakang.

Dan meraba bagian depan celana dalamnya, mengikuti garis liuk penisnya.

Mingyu menegang.

"Tunggu, Wonwoo." Tidak pernah lagi terbesit dalam benaknya _sexy time_ dengan Wonwoo. Ia tidak pernah berfantasi mengenai pemuda ini lebih banyak dari yang ia butuhkan. Tidak pernah memotong setengah waktu produktifnya untuk menghasilkan strategi terbaik dalam berjudi. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengubah mode fokus ke mode lain.

Tangan Wonwoo menghilang, dan ketika membalik badan, Mingyu mendapatinya menanggalkan kaos pendeknya dan melemparnya asal ke lantai.

Mingyu melihat itu. Lagi. Torso Wonwoo yang telanjang setelah lima bulan tidak pernah melihatnya. Atau sedikit saja membayangkannya.

"Tubuhmu berbeda dengan sebelumnya–" Wonwoo tidak membiarkan Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimat karena menutup bibir lelaki berkulit gelap itu dengan ciuman. Sebuah friksi yang melibatkan lidah dan menghasilkan sebuah energi baru di sekitar mereka. Energi panas. Sedikit Mingyu bisa melihat dari mana datangnya ini.

Wonwoo tidak melepas ciuman ketika salah satu tangannya menggerayang masuk. Mingyu mengerang ketika Wonwoo berhasil menemukan–lagi–barang pribadinya. Mingyu melempar kepala ke belakang untuk mengekspos leher. Mempersilahkan Wonwoo mengeksplorasinya menggunakan lidah. Di tulang perbatasan lehernya Wonwoo mengisap dalam, suara dalam milik Mingyu mendesah keluar.

Dan hanya memerlukan beberapa detik bibir Wonwoo sudah berada di kepala bagian penting Mingyu, bereksperimen dengan jilatan begitu menurunkan celana dalam ketat itu hingga ke lutut. Dan dari lutut _underwear_ itu merosot sendiri hingga ke lantai.

Jika disebut eksperimen tidak juga sih. Wonwoo pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Atas aba-aba Mingyu. Dan sekarang ia yang memiliki inisiatif. Semuanya terasa berbeda. Tidak hanya ia yang mendapatkan sensasi luar biasa karena Mingyu juga mendapatkannya.

Demi Tuhan, mereka masih berada di hadapan pintu. Hanya tinggal melangkah sebanyak lima kali mereka bisa melakukan kegiatan di tempat empuk dan lebih nyaman. Apakah Jeon Wonwoo setidaktahan itu?

Tangan Mingyu mencengkeram di antara helaian rambut Wonwoo. Bagian batang masuk perlahan ke mulut Wonwoo hingga Mingyu mengeluarkan suara desahan.

"Ah! Wonwoo!" suara lain yang keluar dari bibir Mingyu tidak cukup koheren untuk diidentifikasi ketika Wonwoo memulai gerakan maju mundur. Pada satu titik Mingyu bisa merasakan keseluruhan miliknya tertelan. Ia bisa merasakan benturan dengan dinding tenggorokan Wonwoo yang memiliki kadar kelembaban berlebih.

Wonwoo terus-menerus memberikan jilatan dan isapan.

Hingga Mingyu tahu akhirnya Wonwoo tidak lagi bergerak. Seutuhnya diam dan membiarkan Mingyu yang mendominasi mulutnya. Mingyu menggeram ketika merasakan panas bertumpuk di ujung.

Sedikit lagi.

Ia mendesah. Cairannya membuncah keluar di mulut Wonwoo.

Sentuhan itu terlepas.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk bangkit. Kemudian membimbingnya untuk berbaring di atas ranjang.

Akhirnya.

Mingyu memposisikan tubuh di atas Wonwoo. Mencium bibirnya duluan kali ini. Ia tahu betul seberapa banyak kuman dan bakteri yang bisa ditularkan dari ciuman setelah oral seks. Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli.

Ia menanggalkan sisa helaian yang membalut bagian bawah Wonwoo. Semuanya. Dan melemparnya ke lantai. Desahan Wonwoo–meskipun suaranya lebih dalam–lebih tinggi dari Mingyu dan lebih _needy._

Jauh sebelum Mingyu melakukan hubungan seks pertamanya dengan sesama pria–bukan Wonwoo–ia menemukan buku Kamasutra versi gay secara online dan ilegal. Ia tidak mempelajarinya dengan tekun. Tapi ia pernah membacanya beberapa kali. Sehingga sejak itu ia tahu apa yang terbaik yang harus ia lakukan.

Ketika pertama kali mereka saling merasakan sentuhan terdalam, Mingyu tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memberikan kenangan seks yang menyenangkan untuk Wonwoo. Karena ia tahu saat itu Wonwoo hanya terpaksa. Demi uang sejumlah enam juta. Tapi Mingyu, ia mendapatkan kenangan itu.

Alat genital Wonwoo masih berdenyut meskipun ia telah keluar. Rasa ini berhasil meremajakan ingatannya tentang bagaimana ia yang perjaka kemudian kehilangan hal paling berharga dalam dirinya itu di usia sembilan belas. _Well,_ itu lumayan impresif mengingat di zaman modern ini para pemuda biasanya akan melepas keperjakaan dan keperawanan di usia yang begitu muda. Minimal enam belas mungkin?

"Aku menginginkanmu..." Wonwoo bekerja keras agar otaknya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat itu dengan jelas.

Entah bagaimana kalimat itu menghangatkan rongga dada Mingyu. Nyaris seperti _arousal_ tapi lebih hangat dan menyayat.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu..." untuk menegaskan poinnya Wonwoo meraba kemaluan Mingyu yang sudah mulai menegak kembali.

Mingyu menatap iris Wonwoo yang penuh birahi dan hangat secara bersamaan dari kilat mata itu.

Wonwoo yang mendesah tidak membantu ego Mingyu untuk menahan diri.

Mingyu menaruh kedua kaki Wonwoo di pundaknya. Kepalanya mulai turun untuk mencium belahan dalam paha Wonwoo selama beberapa detik.

Setelah itu ia kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menahan kedua tangan Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak mengerti dari mana Mingyu mendapat tenaga ini. Tapi ia menyukai perasaan terkontrol dalam genggaman Mingyu ini.

Tangan lain Mingyu yang bebas, bergerak dari bibir Wonwoo, turun ke lehernya lalu ke dadanya dan menyempatkan memelintir secara bergantian puting Wonwoo.

Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Wonwoo. Yang sepersekian detik kemudian Wonwoo merasakan kemaluan Mingyu berada di hadapan lubangnya. Siap menginvasi dirinya.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu. Aku melakukan ini semata-mata untuk menuntaskan hasratmu. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, kau memang nikmat, Wonwoo." Dan batang kemaluan Mingyu menerabas masuk.

Ada percampuran berbagai rasa sakit yang Wonwoo rasakan. Ia merasakan tusukan di hatinya dan di _bagian lain_ tubuhnya. Dan ia tidak sempat memikirkan tanggapan dari pengakuan Mingyu. Karena setelah itu mereka terlibat kegiatan paling intim yang pernah keduanya rasakan.

Menyatu dalam harmoni gerakan. Mingyu memimpin simfoni ini tapi desahan Wonwoo adalah lirik yang melengkapinya. Mingyu berusaha agar ia melakukannya dengan lebih berhati-hati mengingat ada makhluk kecil yang telah dengan susah payah Wonwoo jaga dan perjuangkan untuk tetap hidup di dalam sana. Dan Mingyu dan Wonwoo mendesahkan nama satu sama lain dalam dekapan. Hingga tiba saatnya paru-paru keduanya sangat menginginkan udara meski sudah banyak tersedia.

Sejauh ini seumur hidup Wonwoo Mingyu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang pernah menyentuhnya hingga sedalam ini. Tidak ada yang lain.

Dan ia harap, tidak akan pernah ada yang lain.

-oO-Knee Jerk Reaction-Oo-

"Aku bersedia."

Ada gemetar kecil ketika Wonwoo menjawab demikian. Karena pertanyaan dalam bagian dari ritual sakral ini akan ia pertanggungjawabkan di masa yang akan datang. Masing-masing dari keduanya telah mengatakan bersedia atas janji suci ini.

Semuanya selesai.

Mereka telah terikat.

Mereka telah menikah.

Tapi tidak sepenuhnya selesai. Mereka baru saja akan menempuh hidup baru. Yang mungkin akan dijalani biasa saja sebagaimana mereka biasa menjalani. Namun sekarang dengan status yang jelas.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Wonwoo merasa kesulitan untuk menahan senyum ketika melihat wajah Mingyu semakin mendekat. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata ketika mengeliminasi spasi di antara bibir mereka.

Hening.

Tidak ada riuh tepuk tangan. Atau sorakan. Atau teriakan.

Manusia yang menyaksikan penyatuan kedua insan ini hanya berjumlah delapan lagipula. Orang tua dan ketiga saudara kandung Mingyu, Jun, Dokyeom, dan seseorang yang mengikat Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Hanya ada pengikatan. Dan tidak ada resepsi.

Tidak ada yang tampak istimewa pada pernikahan tertutup ini.

-oO-Knee Jerk Reaction-Oo-

Ibu Mingyu menyarankan putranya untuk memiliki rumah sendiri mengingat ia telah menikah. Tidak perlu memiliki mansion semewah yang orang tuanya miliki. Minimal apartemen. Atau apalah. Yang jelas Mingyu dan Wonwoo bisa tinggal hanya berdua. Namun Mingyu menolak. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia masih membutuhkan kelompoknya. Masih banyak perkara yang harus mereka selesaikan bersama-sama. Mereka tidak bisa begitu saja dipisahkan sekarang.

Ibu Mingyu tidak ingin berargumen dengan putranya dalam hal ini. Ia tahu untuk yang satu ini ia akan sia-sia. Tapi ia meminta Mingyu dan Wonwoo untuk setidaknya tinggal selama dua malam di rumahnya. Dan Mingyu masih bisa memenuhinya untuk hal ini. Dan alasan sang ibu memintanya adalah karena Mingyu menolak penawaran untuk berbulan madu ke luar kota atau luar negeri. Ayolah, mereka menikah saja hanya untuk mendapat status. Mengadakan pesta saja tidak. Jadi untuk apa berbulan madu secara khusus ke luar kota? Seperti _pengantin baru yang berbahagia_ saja. Haha. Bahagia. Betapa komikal. Jika mereka tetap harus melakukannya maka mereka hanya akan melakukannya di rumah.

Ada tempat khusus di taman belakang rumah yang dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk latihan menembak. Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke sana. Ia memilihkan senjata yang akan menjadi andalan Wonwoo. Yang akan menjadi ciri khas Wonwoo di masa depan. Seperti Mingyu dengan Mark 23-nya. Jun dengan Beretta 92-nya. Dokyeom dengan Magnum 50-nya. Dan–Mingyu harap dengan tambahan sekarang–Wonwoo dengan Desert Fox Eyes-nya.

"Seperti Magnum milik Dokyeom, _si mata rubah gurun_ ini tidak hanya akan membuat objek tembakannya tertusuk. Tapi juga meledak." Penjelasan kedua Mingyu setelah sebelumnya lebih dulu memperkenalkan nama senjata itu. Yang ia perlihatkan adalah sebuah pistol berwarna perak. Wonwoo tidak mengerti bagaimana benda itu bisa terlihat klasik namun ikonik di saat bersamaan.

"Pistol pada umumnya memiliki kuota lima belas hingga dua puluh peluru. Tapi _mata rubah_ ini hanya memuat tujuh. Tahu kenapa?"

Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ide apa-apa tentang persenjataan langsung menggeleng polos sebagai jawaban.

"Bedanya dengan milik Dokyeom yang memiliki ukuran peluru berdiameter kurang dari satu senti, milik Fox Eyes ini justru berukuran lebih besar dari peluru secara general. Dan satu pelurunya berdampak sama dengan empat peluru yang ditembakkan secara bersamaan. Kau tidak akan menyesal memiliki salah satu senjata paling mematikan ini. Seperti namanya, _mata rubah_. Kau tahu? Tatapan mata rubah itu mematikan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya."

"Semua pistol di dunia ini mematikan, aku pikir?"

"Pistol biasa akan menghilangkan nyawa hanya jika kau menembakkannya langsung ke jantungnya. Tapi pistol ini bisa langsung membunuh seseorang tanpa harus kau tembakkan ke arah jantungnya."

Wonwoo membeku detik itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang kau dan kelompokmu itu bukan pembunuh. Tapi fungsi senjata kalian–"

"Membunuh untuk melindungi diri tidak masalah kan?" Mingyu menampilkan seringai yang terlihat _creepy._ Wonwoo sempat dibuat termundur seiring pupilnya yang melebar.

Mingyu telah berbohong selama ini.

Hidup bersama Mingyu selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini merupakan sebuah kebohongan bagi hidup Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tahu Mingyu itu kejam. Tapi tidak tahu bahwa ternyata ia di luar penggambaran batas kekejaman maksimal yang bisa Wonwoo bayangkan tentang dirinya.

Wonwoo menggeleng ketakutan. "Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan sesuatu yang kejam seperti senjata itu."

"Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku. Bahwa ini berfungsi sebagai sistem keamanan terbaik untuk diri sendiri. Kau benar. Dan aku juga tidak salah kan?" Mingyu tidak sama sekali mengendurkan seringaian antagonis di bibirnya.

"Tapi kalau sampai harus melayangkan nyawa orang lain bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Mingyu maju beberapa langkah hingga membuat Wonwoo semakin termundur dan tersudutkan ke dinding terdekatnya. "Kau tidak akan menyesal karena telah kuajarkan cara pengoperasian senjata. Berada di sekitarku kau akan membutuhkan ini. Aku tidak bisa selalu berada di sampingmu setiap saat. Aku tidak bisa selalu melindungimu. Tidak selamanya kau aman."

Ia kemudian menjelaskan hal lainnya. Alasan lain Wonwoo harus memiliki senjatanya sendiri. Bahwa The Subshell adalah pusat perhatian bagi seluruh penjudi di ibukota. Bukan perhatian dalam artian positif. Mereka seperti ingin membunuh Mingyu dan kelompoknya. Mereka tersebar. Berdiri mengawasi di antara keramaian kota.

Maka dari itu Jun selalu memperhatikan semua orang di sekitarnya. Itulah yang dimaksud ia, mereka, _diperhatikan._

"Sekarang bahwa mereka tahu kau bersama kami posisimu saat ini terancam. Kau menjadi incaran baru. Mereka bisa menyanderamu dan menjadikanmu sebagai kelemahan kami. Kau mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu? Apalagi perutmu terus membesar dan akan segera terlihat mulai beberapa minggu ke depan, itu akan sangat mencolok. Kau mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada janinmu?" Mingyu terus berusaha meyakinkan Wonwoo. Dengan fakta dan taburan beberapa hal yang dilebih-lebihkan. Ia akan meyakinkan secara maksimal.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa ini yang akan terjadi. Tadinya ia memohon pada Mingyu untuk membawanya untuk menjaminkan kehidupan yang mencakup sangtuari. Tapi ia justru telah menjebloskan dirinya pada sebuah keterlibatan tak terelakkan.

Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo untuk mempertimbangkan. Yang mana apapun keputusan yang akan Wonwoo ambil, Mingyu akan tetap memaksanya untuk menerima.

Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo bersuara. "Pistol itu tidak akan membuatku tertembak diriku sendiri kan?" Ia berusaha agar kesetujuannya tidak terdengar terlalu jelas untuk Mingyu.

Mingyu kembali menampilkan _smirk._ Ia sudah bisa membayangkan seberapa bodoh dan ketakutannya tampang Wonwoo ketika dilatih untuk memainkan senjata itu beberapa detik dari sekarang.

"Keputusan bagus. Ini akan menjadi bulan madu yang menyenangkan."

Wonwoo sudah merasa tertekan sejak awal Mingyu mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang dirinya yang terancam dalam bahaya. Dan intonasi dingin Mingyu barusan semakin membuatnya tertekan. Ia meringis, mengelus permukaan perutnya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

Mingyu tidak cukup dungu untuk mencerna apa yang membuat Wonwoo seperti ini. "Hei, apa aku salah bicara?"

"Bisakah aku beristirahat terlebih dahulu hingga pikiranku benar-benar jernih dari segala ketakutan ini?" Wonwoo tidak bermaksud menampilkan raut kesakitan ketika mengatakan itu. Karena ia tahu seberapa sakitpun ia memperlihatkan, Mingyu tidak akan peduli. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya.

"Kau tidak perlu setakut itu. Kau kan tahu aku punya cara untuk membuatmu tetap aman?" Mingyu mendengus. "Baiklah. Kau boleh tidur untuk beberapa saat." Dan ia baru saja akan melayangkan pertanyaan semacam: _Kau masih bisa jalan kan_? Tapi ia tidak ingin membuang waktu. Jadi ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo, menggendongnya ala pengantin dan membawanya ke kamar.

" _Aku hanya akan memberikan uang. Di luar itu aku tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi. Seperti sentuhan, perhatian, kasih sayang, dan sebagainya. Aku tidak akan memberikan itu. Jadi aku harap kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri dengan uang yang telah aku berikan."_

Persetan dengan semua itu sekarang. Pada akhirnya Mingyu terpaksa memberikan sentuhan dan perhatian. Dan untuk kasih sayang, entahlah. Ia masih tidak bisa merasakan suatu sengatan istimewa setiap kali berada di dekat Wonwoo. Bahkan jika menyentuhnya sekalipun. Semuanya masih terasa hambar.

Wonwoo tahu itu. Ia membuktikannya sendiri saat ini. Ketika ia menyandarkan kepala tepat di atas jantung Mingyu. Ia hanya berdetak di dalam batas kecepatan normal. Tidak ada degup kegugupan. Atau setidaknya sedikit saja getaran. Wonwoo hanya merasakan detakan itu seperti deburan ombak pada samudera yang menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kekecewaan.

Dalam posisi ini dengan sedekat ini Mingyu bisa mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo. Menghirupnya. Atau sentuhan apapun yang bisa ia berikan untuk menyalurkan afeksi. Tapi tidak. Mingyu bahkan tidak sedikitpun memikirkannya. Ia tidak memiliki afeksi itu. Ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menunjukkannya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam darah yang dipompa jantung hingga ke pembuluh nadinya.

Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

-oO-Knee Jerk Reaction-Oo-

Wonwoo bersandar di kepala ranjang. Selimut tebal menutupi hingga sebatas perut. Ia menerima segelas susu yang dibuatkan sang ibu dan segera meminumnya.

Ibu Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Langsung habiskan ya."

Wonwoo merasakan suara itu bahkan lebih lembut dari susu yang sedang mengalir di tenggorokannya sekarang. Ia jadi merindukan ibu kandungnya. Seseorang yang tadinya ia pikir adalah satu-satunya manusia yang memberikan kelembutan tiada tara padanya. Sampai ia bertemu dengan ibu mertuanya. Ia bertanya-tanya.

 _Apakah setiap ibu di dunia selalu selembut ini?_

"Eomma, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa melakukannya," ujar Mingyu. Meskipun tentu saja ia tidak sudi untuk jauh-jauh pergi ke dapur hanya untuk membuatkan segelas susu untuk istrinya. Pada akhirnya ia pasti akan meminta pelayan untuk melakukannya. Tapi setidaknya ia pikir ibunya tidak perlu memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti tamu terhormat di sini. Siapa Wonwoo memangnya kalau dibandingkan dengan ibu Mingyu yang seorang turunan dari kalangan berada dan benar-benar terhormat?

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita untuk bertemu sebelum kami pergi dan baru bisa bertemu kembali dua bulan yang akan datang. Juga merupakan kesempatanku untuk bisa melayani Wonwoo dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku berusaha untuk ikut terlibat dalam kasih sayang yang diberikan pada anak kalian."

Wonwoo menyerahkan gelas yang telah lenyap isinya ke tangan ibunya. "Maaf sudah merepotkan," ucapnya dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. Ia menyemat senyum ringkih. Ia dan _ibu_ nya ini saling mengenal tidak lebih lama dibandingkan ia mengenal Mingyu. Tapi ia merasa wanita ini telah memberikan banyak hal jauh lebih banyak dari yang pernah Mingyu berikan. Bukan tentang harta. Tapi kasih sayang. Dengan harga tak ternilai. Lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Wanita itu telah membaginya bersama Wonwoo. Tapi Mingyu tidak pernah.

"Kau adalah anakku. Ini adalah rumahmu juga. Jangan sungkan. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan katakan saja."

Untuk sesaat Wonwoo ingin menangis. Untuk sesaat ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan semua kebaikan ini. Ia bahkan bisa ikut dengan Mingyu dengan cara memaksa. Tapi ia diperlakukan di sini seakan ia benar-benar diminta untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini.

"Terima kasih banyak eomma, untuk semuanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas semua ini." Wonwoo tersenyum mengimbangi ketulusan yang diberikan sang ibu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau hidup dengan sehat, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Ingat selalu semua tips yang aku berikan selama kau menjalani kehamilanmu."

Sebelumnya Rowoon dipanggil kemari untuk memeriksa kondisi Wonwoo. Dan sesuai dugaan, ia hanya menyarankan untuk banyak beristirahat. Dan oh iya, ada sedikit tambahan informasi baru darinya. Bahwa empat bulan lagi–tepatnya ketika usia kandungan menginjak bulan kedelapan–Wonwoo akan mengalami pertumbuhan payudara. Mereka akan ranum dengan air susu memenuhinya sampai bayi yang dilahirkannya berusia lima bulan. Setelah itu mereka akan kembali menyusut dan rata seperti semula. Jadi Wonwoo tidak akan menyusui selama dua tahun penuh. Ia bukan wanita, oke? Ia mengalami hal inipun bukanlah sesuatu yang lazim. Bisa mengandung, melahirkan dengan jalan normal, dan menyusui selama lima bulan saja sudah sangat ajaib. Setidaknya bayinya masih bisa menerima asupan asi milik ibunya sendiri kelak. Awalnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo merasa sangat geli mendengar kabar itu. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja mengalami pembentukan vagina dan penyempitan pita suara? Sisi sarkastik otak mereka berteriak. Tapi sudahlah. Wonwoo menanamkan pada dirinya bahwa ini untuk anaknya. Tidak perlu merasa jijik dengan hal ini.

"Ingatlah semua makanan yang kusarankan untuk meningkatkan kualitas dan kuantitas asimu." Sang ibu melanjutkan. Wonwoo menanggapi dengan menjawab bahwa ia mengerti dan akan mematuhinya dengan baik.

Sementara keduanya melanjutkan percakapan ringan, ayah Mingyu yang sejak tadi hanya diam di sana meminta sang putra untuk ikut dengannya. Langkah keduanya membawa mereka menghilang di balik pintu. Membawanya ke balkon untuk kemudian duduk bersama memandang langit cerah Anyang yang sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini tidak bercuaca baik. Tapi untungnya tidak untuk hari ini.

"Aku tidak menyukai Jeon Wonwoo." Sang ayah berujar.

Mingyu melakukan inspirasi dalam-dalam. Menghembuskan karbondioksida perlahan. "Aku tahu itu." Karena sebelum ia membawa Wonwoo ke hadapan orang tua dan ketiga saudaranya di undangan makan malam untuk memperkenalkan dan membahas perihal pernikahan, ia telah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang latar belakang Wonwoo. Tentang kronologis ia meminta pekerjaan lebih. Tentang sesuatu yang mendasarinya meminta Mingyu untuk membawanya. Semuanya. Saat ibunya meminta Mingyu untuk menikahi Wonwoo. Mingyu melihat bahwa ayahnya tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Tapi Mingyu tahu bahwa sesungguhnya pria paruh baya itu ingin menolak. Tapi ia tidak bisa menentang keinginan istrinya. Bukannya ia takut pada istrinya. Ia hanya tidak mau wanita–yang sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi kelakuan putranya–itu _sakit._ Jadi ayah Mingyu hanya diam. Memendam rasa tidak sukanya pada sang menantu–ia bahkan tidak mau memanggilnya demikian–sendirian. Dan akhirnya mengungkapkan ini pada Mingyu di belakang. Bagaimanapun ia tetap harus menceritakan keluhan ini pada seseorang. Dan ia yakin Mingyu adalah orang yang paling tepat.

"Appa saja tidak suka padanya. Apalagi aku?" Mingyu melanjutkan.

"Lihatlah dia. Hanya seorang mantan pelayan resort-ku yang dipecat karena ketidakbecusan dalam pekerjaannya. Dan sekarang? Dengan mudahnya ia menjadi menantu keluarga Kim? Rasanya aku tidak rela melihat seseorang bisa mendapatkan hal besar semudah itu. Sementara yang lainnya harus berjuang keras atau menjadi keturunan kalangan menengah ke atas untuk bisa memiliki segalanya."

Mingyu terdiam. Ada sesuatu di sisi lain dirinya yang tidak terima dengan garis besar dari satu paragraf panjang yang dikatakan ayahnya. Seingatnya–ia seratus persen yakin malah–malam itu ia menceritakan segala hal tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Wonwoo secara detail. Hingga ke seluruh hal spesifik. Dengan jujur dan tidak ada yang dikurangi apalagi dilebih-lebihkan. Jadi ia pikir seharusnya ayahnya cukup sadar bahwa Wonwoo tidak dalam posisi dimana ia bisa disalahkan. Memang benar saat itu ia sempat menolak permintaan Wonwoo. Tapi ia juga sadar bahwa Wonwoo tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Hanya saja Mingyu adalah seorang pemuda dengan kadar keegoisan tinggi yang menolak untuk diberikan beban. Meskipun ia tidak peduli pada Wonwoo. Tapi ia tidak pernah lagi menyalahkan lelaki itu.

"Ia tidak pernah bermaksud demikian. Aku yang salah. Jeon Wonwoo berada dalam keadaan dimana ia relevan untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban dariku. Ya, meskipun aku tidak mau." Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga berkata seakan ia membela Wonwoo? Ia kembali dibuat terdiam, kali ini oleh kalimatnya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya bahwa barusan ia mengatakan itu.

Tuan Kim mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Tidak paham dengan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang kontradiktif dengan apa yang dikatakan sebelum itu. Seperti ibunya saja. Memang benar bahwa Mingyu terkadang tidak punya pendirian. Ia terkadang terombang-ambing dan begitu labil. Tapi tidak sampai bertolak belakang seperti ini dalam perkataannya.

"Sudahlah appa. Kau juga harus melihat betapa bahagianya eomma bisa memiliki Wonwoo." Mingyu tidak tahu kata-kata yang lebih baik dari itu yang bisa ia keluarkan saat ini untuk membela diri dan kebingungan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha meyakinkan otaknya bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang sedang bertumbuh di hatinya. Apakah itu perasaan cinta–tidak, itu terlalu cepat, ia pikir?–atau apapun. Entahlah. Ia masih belum bisa menamai perasaan ini. Segalanya masih terasa bias.

Dan tuan Kim tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti alur pembicaraan yang diambil alih putranya. "Kau benar. Aku juga melihatnya." Ia menyelami segala yang ada dalam bola mata Mingyu lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. "Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu."

Mingyu balas menatap iris yang mulai mengelabu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menganggap Jeon Wonwoo sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini. Sampai kapanpun."

-oO-Knee Jerk Reaction-Oo-

Petir yang menyambar dan hujan padat seperti potongan kesedihan yang ingin langit bagi untuk Seoul. Jauh di dalam ibukota itu ada ribuan penduduk yang melindungi diri dengan caranya masing-masing. Lebih jauh lagi di antara padatnya manusia-manusia itu, ada Wonwoo yang semakin mengeratkan mantelnya ketika mencoba melindungi diri dengan berteduh tepat di depan sebuah toko roti.

Di samping kakinya berdiri sebuah plastik hitam, di dalamnya plastik bening membalut beberapa pakaian bersih yang baru ia ambil dari laundry.

" _Kenapa tidak beli mobil saja? Itu lebih aman. Kau tidak harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh_ in case _di tengah perjalanan hujan mengguyurmu."_

Sekarang Wonwoo menyesal karena tidak mengikuti saran Jun. Saat ini motor barunya dibiarkan menganggur di dalam gedung parkir sekitar sini. Kendaraan itu bisa membawa Wonwoo keliling kota dan membuatnya terlihat keren. Tapi tidak bisa membawa Wonwoo pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Mingyu. Tolong jemput aku. Di sini hujan."

" _Kau sadar tidak? Aku masih di sekolah pada jam ini."_ Mingyu memprotes di seberang sana.

" _Ayo oppa~ cepatlah... aku sudah tidak tahan..."_ samar-samar gendang telinga Wonwoo yang tidak tuli menangkap gelombang abstrak dalam bentuk suara lain yang ia yakini bukan suaminya.

"Aku mendengar rengekan seorang gadis. Apa itu Jiho?" Wonwoo memicingkan mata. Berharap jika Mingyu bisa melihat tatapan itu sekarang. Ia tidak menyukai isi kalimat beserta intonasi yang mengiringi gadis itu.

" _Memangnya kenapa?"_ Mingyu terdengar menantang.

Wonwoo mengeratkan genggaman pada telepon genggamnya, "Kita sudah menikah. Kukira kau sepakat untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan semua mantan pacarmu?"

" _Dia teman sekelasku. Aku tidak mungkin pindah kelas hanya demi menjauhinya kan?"_

"Kalau memang itu yang harus kau lakukan, maka lakukanlah." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha untuk menekan emosi sebelum emosi membuatnya tertekan lebih dulu, "Lagipula apa kau yakin kalau kau benar-benar sedang berada di kelas sekarang?" nadanya menginterogasi. Setelahnya ia mendengar sebuah decakan muak di seberang sana.

" _Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku sungguh-sungguh berada di dalam kelasku dan aku tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya, oke?"_ Mingyu mencoba untuk menenangkan Wonwoo. Tidak ingin jika Wonwoo langsung keguguran karena masalah ini, ia dituntut dan masuk penjara. Pemikiran bodoh memang. Tapi saat ini Mingyu tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

"Kapan jam sekolahmu usai?" Wonwoo mendesak.

" _Jam sembilan malam."_

Sekarang gilirannya yang berdecak, "Berarti kau tidak bisa datang?"

" _Kau tahu pasti jawabannya."_

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

" _Naik bus atau taksi bisa kan?"_

"Aku tidak membawa _cash."_

" _Minta jemput Jun atau Dokyeom saja, apa susahnya sih?"_

Wonwoo memutar bola mata, "Mereka sedang ada urusan."

" _Kukira Jun akan tetap bersedia."_ Mingyu berujar sarkastik.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

" _Ia memperlakukanmu dengan begitu baik. Bahkan terlalu baik. Ia pasti mau jika hanya sekedar menjemputmu."_ Jelas Mingyu semakin sinis.

"Aku tidak mau memanfaatkan kebaikannya begitu saja."

" _Kau mau pulang sekarang atau tidak?"_

"Tentu saja."

" _Kalau begitu mintalah ia menjemputmu, atau kau berjalan kaki hingga ke markas."_ Wonwoo tidak akan melakukan keduanya.

"Aku? Berjalan kaki sejauh delapan kilometer? Kau pasti sudah gila." Itu sudah jelas.

" _Terserah. Aku sudah memberikan pilihan. Aku tidak mungkin berkorban untuk ketinggalan pelajaran hanya demi mengantarmu pulang kan?"_

"Tapi-" kalimat Wonwoo terinterupsi ketika ia melihat sosok malaikat tampan di hadapannya, "Seungcheol." Gumamnya spontan. Yang dipanggil namanya bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas.

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo segera mematikan sambungan, tidak peduli dengan seseorang yang terus memanggil namanya dari seberang. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Seungcheol, menawarkan keramahan dalam kalimatnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia tampak membawa _paperbag_ dengan konten sebotol arak, tomat, dan beberapa buah-buahan di tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya memegang _handle_ payung polos.

"Berteduh?" jawab Wonwoo dengan tidak yakin.

Ia sangat lucu, Seungcheol pikir.

"Memang sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?"

"Sampai hujannya reda, mungkin?"

"Tidak secepat itu. Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku."

"Ke mana?"

"Aku tinggal di sekitar sini. Kau bisa berteduh dengan cara yang lebih nyaman."

Wonwoo sempat menimang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah."

Dan dengan menyatukan diri di bawah payung navy, keduanya menyambung langkah beriringan. Di perjalanan singkat itu Seungcheol sempat menceritakan sedikit tentang ia yang tinggal bersama kekasihnya. Dan satu orang lainnya yang sejak beberapa hari lalu–sepertinya–memaksa untuk tinggal bersama entah sampai kapan. Hingga langkah dua pasang kaki itu memasuki sebuah gang.

Seungcheol membuka sebuah pintu di dalam jalan kecil itu dan melangkah masuk.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya saat menapakkan langkah perdana di sana. Menutup payung, memasukkannya ke dalam tempatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Jeonghan duduk di sofa dengan tampang kusut. Ia pasti kewalahan mengahadapi tingkah Joshua yang terus mengganggu hidupnya. Bahkan hingga saat ini. Joshua masih asik memainkan rambut panjang Jeonghan yang tergerai sedikit melebihi bahu. Tapi lelaki berambut panjang itu hanya pasrah dan membiarkan diri menjadi boneka.

"Selamat sore." Ucap Wonwoo ramah.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga sayang. Siapa dia?" tanya Jeonghan dengan nada yang tidak terdeteksi. Apakah ramah, atau kesal. Hanya datar.

"Jeonghan, Joshua, ini Jeon Wonwoo."

"Pertama Joshua. Kedua Woozi. Lalu sekarang lelaki ini? Sebenarnya apa maumu Choi Seungcheol? Mengoleksi hampir selusin kekasih seperti Kim Mingyu?" Jeonghan bersikap defensif. Wonwoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya melempar lelaki Choi itu dengan tanda tanya melalui sebuah tatapan.

Jeonghan memang sedikit berlebihan. Kekasihnya tidak pernah mengklaim bahwa Joshua adalah kekasihnya. Begitu juga dengan lelaki mungil bernama Woozi. Woozi hanya seorang distributor persenjataan di pasar gelap yang menitipkan sekotak besar bom ceri pada Seungcheol. Mereka hanya melakukan percakapan ringan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang cukup istimewa untuk Jeonghan jadikan tuduhan macam-macam. Meskipun mata Seungcheol memang terkadang suka sekali melihat banyak pria manis di luar sana dengan tatapan tidak biasa. Tapi percayalah, hatinya tetap tertuju pada satu nama yang telah menemaninya selama lima tahun terakhir sejak keduanya berada di bangku sekolah. Yoon Jeonghan. Malaikatnya–yang saat ini ngambek ala-ala gadis pra menstruasi.

"Ia hanya ingin berkunjung, sekaligus berteduh." Seungcheol mengklarifikasi. Berpikir untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh pada Wonwoo lain hari, tidak di hadapan Jeonghan di sini.

"Oh." Jawab Jeonghan skeptis namun sedang mencoba untuk percaya, "Hai Wonwoo. Maaf telah menuduhmu sembarangan."

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung. Ia lalu menoleh pada seseorang yang sejak awal kedatangannya sama sekali tidak berkomentar apa-apa, "Jun dan Dokyeom pernah menceritakan seseorang bernama Joshua. Apakah kau orangnya?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" pertanyaan berbalas pertanyaan dari Joshua.

Wonwoo menyemat senyum yang diartikan bahwa ia merasa lega karena rasa penasarannya tidak bertahan lama, "Jadi ternyata benar. Kau orangnya."

Seungcheol pikir pembahasan tentang Dokyeom adalah sesuatu yang sensitif untuk Joshua. Jadi ia mencoba mengalihkan, "Ada yang ingin coklat panas?"

"Ah, terima kasih." Jawab Wonwoo.

Joshua memeluk lengan kekar Seungcheol, "Ayo kita membuatnya bersama." Entah sejak kapan ia berada di sana.

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan, meminta pemakluman. Dijawab dengan desahan lelah dan isyarat untuk segera pergi ke dapur. Bahwa ia mengizinkan. Lalu kedua lelaki yang menempel itu berlalu.

Jeonghan mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya. Lebih ramah kali ini. Wonwoo meletakkan pakaian bersih miliknya dan anggota The Subshell di dekat ambang pintu masuk kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah untuk duduk di sofa empuk.

"Dia itu tidak waras."

"Eh?" Wonwoo merasa bingung dengan pembukaan topik yang tidak biasa yang tiba-tiba Jeonghan bawakan.

"Seungcheol adalah kekasihku. Joshua tahu itu. Tapi ia selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk bisa berada di dekat kekasihku." Jeonghan tidak bermaksud bergosip. Ia ingin mencurahkan isi hati pada seseorang dan kebetulan seseorang yang sedang bersamanya adalah Wonwoo. Lagipula mereka sudah berkenalan. Jadi anggap saja bahwa mereka bukan lagi orang asing sekarang. Meskipun Jeonghan tidak begitu yakin bahwa hal ini cukup valid untuk dijadikan alasan menceritakan masalah pribadi.

"Aku mengatakan ia tidak waras dalam artian sebenarnya. Ia memiliki kelainan jiwa."

Wonwoo jadi ingat sepenggal kalimat Jun ketika mereka melakukan makan malam.

" _Baguslah. Aku senang kalian berakhir. Sudah kubilang dia itu tidak waras."_

Berarti apa yang dikatakan Jun saat itu bukanlah sebuah ungkapan, pikir Wonwoo. Tapi ia membutuhkan penjelasan lebih jauh. Kenapa Dokyeom mau menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan seseorang yang berkelainan jiwa? Kenapa Joshua berada di sini? Dan awalan kata tanya kenapa lainnya.

"Kalau bukan karena ia sakit jiwa, aku sudah membunuhnya sejak dulu." ujar Jeonghan seakan membunuh adalah hal paling ringan yang bisa dilakukan di dunia ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam sesuatu semacam itu.

"Aku tidak berpikir demikian," tanggap Wonwoo, "Jika ia tidak sakit jiwa, ia akan memiliki rasa tahu diri dan tidak akan mengambil Seungcheol darimu." Wonwoo lebih menyamankan posisi dengan menyandarkan punggung pada kepala sofa, "Bagaimana awalnya semua itu bisa terjadi?"

Jeonghan merasa lega dengan Wonwoo yang bisa menanggapi ceritanya dengan baik, bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia menumpangkan salah satu kaki di atas kaki lainnya, _"Well,_ kuharap air yang dimasak Seungcheol untuk coklat panas kita saat ini tidak segera mendidih dengan cepat,"

Wonwoo menerima tatapan serius yang diberikan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Karena ini akan menjadi kisah yang panjang."

-oO-Knee Jerk Reaction-Oo-

Flashback

Rogue Walker Hill bukanlah casino biasa. Gedung perjudian ini dibangun di bawah tanah dan tidak termasuk dalam daftar casino di ibukota. Karena ia tersembunyi. Tempat dimana The Subshell menjalani kehidupan malam. Setiap tahun pemiliknya mengadakan sebuah festival bernama _Gamblauction_ atau perpaduan dari kata _gambling and auction_ (perjudian dan pelelangan) dengan tema berbeda di setiap tahunnya. Tema untuk tahun ini adalah _Dutch Auction is No Longer Trading Down._ Kau terlalu naif jika yang kau bayangkan tentang pelelangan di sini hanya sekedar penawaran harga tertinggi untuk benda mati.

"Kim Minkyung, delapan belas tahun, blasteran ketiga negara Asia Timur. Korea Selatan-Jepang-Cina. Seratus tujuh puluh dua sentimeter empat puluh sembilan kilogram dan tentunya masih perawan. Mari kita mulai dengan sepuluh juta won. Ada penawaran lebih tinggi?"

"Delapan belas juta."

Karena yang mereka tawarkan adalah _barang_ mahal. Ya, barang mahal yang dihargai begitu murah. Delapan belas juta won terlalu murah untuk ukuran seorang gadis suci polos yang belum pernah terjamah, bukan?

Seorang pembawa acara melelang gadis itu. Gadis blasteran yang berdiri di tengah stage. Sementara barang lelangan lainnya berbaris rapi di backstage, menunggu _giliran_ nya hingga barang di atas berhasil terjual.

"Delapan belas juta! Ada yang lebih tinggi?" ujar sang pembawa acara.

"Dua puluh lima."

"Tiga puluh!"

"Tiga puluh tiga!"

Para partisipan _berebut,_ dan begitulah, acara terus berlanjut.

Kembali ke perkenalan casino, total luas lantai dasar gedung megah itu mencapai 50x50 meter. Interior di dalamnya adalah representasi dari kemewahan yang dimiliki museum terbesar Korea Selatan. Dengan permadani cokelat terang dan dinding berwarna keemasan. Beberapa _chandelier_ berselimut _diamond glitter_ menggantung di langit-langit yang bahkan berjarak begitu jauh dari tempat berpijak. Pilar-pilar beton berdiameter seratus sepuluh senti berjajar berjauhan sejak pintu masuk hingga bagian belakang menyangga lantai atas dengan sepasang tangga lebar melingkar.

Tempat itu dipadati manusia berpakaian formal berwarna hitam. Jas untuk pria, dan dress selutut untuk wanita. Semua orang sibuk berkutat dengan masing-masing permainan di berbagai sudut tempat. Ada lima kategori sejauh ini. Kartu, bola, dadu, roda, dan mesin. Warna-warni chip bulat pipih bertumpuk terklasifikasi berdasarkan warna dan nilai, menunjukkan ketamakan dan pertaruhan nama. Beberapa pelayan pria berlalu lalang dengan nampan berisi gelas-gelas beragam minuman di tangannya. Membiarkan siapapun yang ingin melepas dahaga mengambilnya. Pelayan lain dengan tangan kosong bertugas menyambut, memberi hormat, dan menyimpan mantel para pengunjung di pintu masuk. Sang penyelenggara acara menyewa seratus wanita berpostur ideal dengan berbalut pakaian minim untuk menyebar di seisi gedung guna menggoda para pria dan menemani mereka. Tujuannya hanya satu. Untuk lebih memeriahkan acara.

Pengunjung tidak hanya datang dari kota Seoul sendiri, melainkan seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Bahkan berdatangan dari berbagai belahan dunia.

Acara diselingi hiburan dari sekelompok pemusik jazz dan klasik, dan ditampilkan secara paralel dengan para penari sensual _pole dance._

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan melangkah memasuki ruangan lebih dalam, menyatu dalam lautan hitam. Keduanya berencana untuk mendekati meja hijau kartu Dragon Tiger untuk bergabung dalam permainan, memeriahkan kontes festival. Tapi Seungcheol meminta kekasihnya untuk tetap berdiri di tempat selagi melihat-lihat. Siapa tahu Dragon Tiger bukanlah permainan yang tepat? Siapa tahu mata mereka bisa menemukan perjudian yang lebih menantang? Siapa tahu mereka berubah pikiran sebelum mengambil keputusan? Dan mata mereka belum benar-benar sempat menangkap permainan lain ketika tiba-tiba seorang gadis merangkul mesra lengan Jeonghan.

Spontan Seungcheol yang terkejut termundur satu langkah. Yang dirangkul tidak kalah kegetnya. Ia tidak melihat hal ini datang.

Itu adalah salah satu dari seratus gadis sewaan penyelenggara acara.

"Tuan-tuan yang tampan, kalian tidak akan memulai permainan~?" ia bertanya seduktif dan manja di saat bersamaan.

"Er... kami–" Jeonghan kebingungan. Mau melepas sentuhan, tidak enak.

"Kau akan terus menempelinya?" tanya Seungcheol pada gadis itu dengan tatapan waspada.

Gadis itu beralih menggandeng lengan Seungcheol, "Tidak. Aku bisa menempeli siapapun di sini. Jika tuan ingin aku temani, tinggal katakan saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang tuan minta."

Jeonghan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang di hadapan gadis itu, "Ambil, dan pergilah. Kami hanya ingin berdua."

Gadis itu langsung meraih lembaran itu dengan wajah berseri, "Terima kasih tuan." Dan mengecup bibir Jeonghan sekilas. Kemudian melenggang pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang saling tatap, memandang _dumbfounded_ satu sama lain.

"Kurasa aku sakit kepala." Ujar Seungcheol. Setelahnya Jeonghan mengatakan padanya untuk melupakan saja kejadian aneh barusan.

"Hong Jisoo, lebih akrab disapa Joshua,"

Suara pembawa acara terdengar lantang melalui speaker yang dipasang di setiap sudut ruangan. Pelelangan memasuki kategori pria.

Seungcheol bertanya pada kekasihnya bagaimana jika mereka menyaksikan pelelangan itu saja? Sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan. Dan Jeonghan mengangguk setuju sebagai jawaban.

Mereka memutar arah.

"Delapan belas tahun,"

Berjalan menghampiri kerumunan penonton.

"Seratus tujuh puluh delapan sentimeter enam puluh kilogram,"

Menerobos sekumpulan manusia itu, membaur.

"Berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat,"

Hingga berhasil mencapai barisan terdepan.

"Dan sudah tidak perjaka,"

Dan melihat seorang pemuda kurus dibalut pakaian serba putih dengan tangan diborgol. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Meskipun begitu... pemuda ini tetap terlihat menarik bukan?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajah perlahan.

Yang langsung tatapnya temukan adalah sepasang mata bundar Seungcheol yang juga menatapnya.

"Dan kami pastikan bahwa ia bisa memberikan sebuah kepuasan tak terkira."

Yang Seungcheol lihat adalah sinar mata yang padam. Tidak kosong, ada keluguan di balik kata _sudah tidak perjaka_ yang ditujukan padanya. Dan entah bagaimana, Seungcheol bisa melihat sesuatu terpancar dari mata kelam itu.

"Jadi, kita mulai dengan dua puluh juta. Ada penawaran lebih tinggi?"

Mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah.

"Empat puluh tiga!"

Ah, iya. Seungcheol tahu. Apa yang dipancarkan mata itu.

"Empat puluh enam!"

Sebuah kepasrahan.

"Lima puluh!"

Joshua tidak akan berontak.

"Lima puluh dua!"

Karena ia tidak mampu.

"Lima puluh lima!"

Dan Seungcheol tahu itu.

"Lima puluh delapan!"

Seungcheol mengedarkan pandangan ke arah semua partisipan.

 _Kenapa yang bergabung lelaki hidung belang semua?!_

"Enam puluh dua!"

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah.

Ia memikirkannya.

 _Apakah aku harus melakukannya?_

"Enam puluh enam!"

"SERATUS JUTA!"

Sontak Jeonghan menoleh pada lelaki di sampingnya yang bersuara.

Tidak hanya ia, tapi juga semua orang di sana menoleh ke asal suara.

Seungcheol yang bersuara.

Seungcheol yang meneriakkan seratus juta.

"Seratus juta! Ya! Baru kali ini seseorang berani memberikan penawaran dengan harga langsung melompat seperti ini. Ada harga lebih tinggi?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jeonghan tampak frustrasi. Tiba-tiba rambut lurusnya terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan." Seungcheol berujar mantap. Seseorang harus memperbaiki sirkuit neuron di otaknya.

"Satu..." sang pembawa acara mulai menghitung. Ia tidak akan menyelesaikannya jika seseorang memberi penawaran di atas harga yang Seungcheol teriakkan.

"Kau punya uang sebanyak itu dari mana? Astaga Choi Seungcheol. Ayo cepat batalkan!" Seungcheol bisa melihat kekasihnya murka ketika memberikan perintah itu.

"Dua..."

Namun Seungcheol menggeleng.

Jeonghan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, "Kau sudah gila. Atau setidaknya tolong katakan bahwa aku salah minum obat dan baru saja berhalusinasi tentang dirimu yang membeli seorang pria dengan harga seratus juta."

"Tiga!

Ya! Hong Jisoo terjual pada seorang bartender Nighthawk!"

.

Sembilan juta won adalah tabungan Seungcheol selama tiga tahun. Ia berencana menggunakannya untuk membeli rumah, mobil, dan lainnya setelah menikahi Jeonghan.

Dan dengan tindakannya di pelelangan, lenyap sudah semuanya. Jeonghan memiliki kekecewaan mendalam. Seungcheol mutlak memulai semuanya dari nol.

Lalu bagaimana ia menutupi sisa kekurangan sembilan puluh satu juta yang tidak ia miliki?

Pada siapa lagi ia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu jika bukan dari The Subshell?

Seungcheol adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Terutama ia menggunakan uang itu di jalan yang benar. Sehingga Jun memberi pinjaman begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun bunga. Seungcheol menyicil pembayaran hutang sebanyak delapan ratus ribu setiap bulan. Dengan kata lain, ia akan selesai melunasinya setelah seratus empat belas bulan. Dengan kata lain, sepuluh tahun.

Bicara tentang ia yang menggunakan uang itu di jalan yang benar, itu memang benar. Ia membeli Joshua bukan karena ia jatuh cinta padanya. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika pemuda kurus yang terlihat rapuh itu jatuh ke tangan pria tambun paruh baya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Baiklah, Joshua memang terlihat seperti malaikat dari paras rupawannya. Namun Seungcheol telah memiliki malaikatnya sendiri.

Jeonghan.

Jika harus menyebutkan lebih spesifik, ia adalah Gabriel. Indah, dan berada di salah satu kedudukan tertinggi di sisi dewa. Yaitu tangan kirinya. Jeonghan adalah keindahan yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi di hati Seungcheol. Di dada kirinya.

Ketika melihat Joshua, ia tahu ia sedang melihat malaikat lainnya. Raguel. Mempesona, dan menjadi teman terdekat dewa. Ia bisa menjadikan Joshua sebagai teman terdekatnya, dan tidak akan membiarkan sosok mempesona itu jatuh ke tangan iblis.

Tidak, Seungcheol tidak sedang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah dewa. Ia hanya mencoba memberi gambaran tentang dua sosok istimewa-nya.

Seungcheol menerima Joshua bersamaan dengan berkas berisi surat-surat dan segala hal tentangnya. Tentang riwayat hidupnya. Seungcheol kemudian mempelajari segala hal tentang Joshua.

Joshua baru berusia sebelas ketika pertama kali menerima penis masuk dengan paksa ke dalam rektum kecilnya dan memenuhi dirinya. Kakak sepupunya adalah sang pelaku. Dan dengan cara sedemikian rupa, keluarganya tidak ada yang tahu. Hingga ketika ia menginjak usia empat belas, yang keluarganya tahu adalah ia yang menjadi seorang maniak seks. Di saat bersamaan mengalami tekanan hebat karena tidak pernah bisa menceritakan kebenaran pada keluarga tentang apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya kosong selain apapun yang berhubungan dengan seks. Ia _sakit._ Orang tuanya membuangnya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Meskipun dengan beberapa terapi, rumah sakit berhasil menekan hiperseksnya perlahan. Namun hal itu tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit jiwanya sedikitpun. Ia masih, akan, selalu, tertekan, menjadi gila, entah sampai kapan. Kemudian suatu hari pihak di balik layar Rogue Walker Hill mengaku akan mengadopsinya. Mereka membawa Joshua secara legal, kemudian menahannya di balik jeruji selama beberapa hari untuk kemudian melelangnya secara ilegal.

Jika Seungcheol tidak ada, Joshua sudah dijadikan boneka seks sekarang. Dan segala jenis terapi yang pernah diaplikasikan padanya akan hilang percuma. Ia akan kembali menjadi seorang maniak seperti sedia kala.

Dan sekarang bahwa ia berada di tangan Seungcheol, ia meminta lelaki yang telah membelinya itu untuk menyentuhnya. Merasukinya. Tidak ada satu hari yang ia lewatkan untuk meminta pada Seungcheol. Ia memelas. Memohon. Ia sangat mendamba sentuhan Seungcheol. Tapi Seungcheol tidak pernah sedikitpun memberikannya. Karena bukan ini tujuan utama Seungcheol membelinya. Ia hanya berniat menyelamatkan. Bukan melibatkan. Melibatkan pemuda sakit itu ke dalam kisah percintaannya.

"Maaf Joshua. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya Jeonghan. Dan aku tidak akan menghianatinya." Dan ia bisa melihat serpihan kaca di permukaan mata bening Joshua. Ia menangkup pipi kanan Joshua. Mengusap lembut menggunakan ibu jari, "Oh... jangan bersedih sayang. Aku tahu seseorang yang begitu baik yang akan bersedia menerimamu apa adanya dan membahagiakanmu."

.

"Ini adalah Lee Seokmin."

Seungcheol menghadapkan seseorang pada Joshua.

Dokyeom tersenyum hangat, "Hai. Panggil aku Dokyeom."

"Ia akan membahagiakanmu." Lanjut Seungcheol.

Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia hanya meminta Dokyeom. Siapa tau anggota The Subshell itu mau menolongnya? Dan setelah diperlihatkan foto wajah Joshua, Dokyeom merasa tertarik. Ia bersedia, meskipun telah membaca latar belakang Joshua. Ia bersedia menerima Joshua dengan segala kondisi kejiwaannya. Ia akan menerima Joshua apa adanya. Ia akan menyayanginya. Akan mencintainya. Melindunginya. Membahagiakannya. Dan menerima segala konsekuensinya.

"Seungcheol..." mata Joshua merefleksikan ketakutan. Ketakutan akan berpisah dengan Seungcheol.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja di tangannya. Percayalah." Seungcheol tersenyum tulus, mencoba meyakinkan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku? Kau benar-benar ingin membuangku?" Joshua bertanya pilu. Ia merasa sakit luar biasa menempa kuat dadanya.

"Tidak seperti itu. Kau memiliki _kebutuhan yang tidak biasa._ Dan aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Tapi Dokyeom, dia bisa memenuhinya dengan baik kapanpun kau mau."

Dokyeom mengulurkan tangan, "Ayo Joshua. Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ia tidak melepas senyum terbaiknya. Menunggu Joshua menerima uluran tangan itu dan menggenggamnya.

Joshua menatap mata Dokyeom selama dua detik, dan mendapatkan sesuatu. Bahwa ia tidak pernah mengenal mata itu. Dokyeom adalah orang asing. Dan Joshua tidak ingin bersama orang asing. Ia lalu kembali menatap Seungcheol dan memelas.

"Kau bisa datang ke Nighthawk sesekali kalau kau merindukanku. Lihat? Kita tidak berpisah selamanya. Apa yang kau takutkan?" Seungcheol harus selalu bersabar. Menghadapi seseorang berkelainan jiwa lebih sulit daripada berhadapan dengan anak-anak.

Joshua tidak menjawab. Ia merasa terlalu hancur untuk saat ini.

Seungcheol meraih satu tangan Joshua, meletakkannya di atas telapak tangan Dokyeom. Dokyeom menggenggamnya erat. Mulai bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Joshua menatap sendu genggaman itu, kemudian kembali menatap Seungcheol. Mengobservasi mata bulat itu. Berharap menemukan ketidakrelaan di antara garis-garis cokelatnya.

Tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Pergilah Dokyeom. Bawa dia."

Dokyeom menarik tangan Joshua di genggamannya, "Ayo."

Pada akhirnya ajakan Dokyeom terdengar seperti komando bagi Joshua. Ia patuh, mengikuti langkah yang Dokyeom pimpin, tanpa melepas tatap pada Seungcheol. Tapi ia pikir percuma. Ia akan tetap pergi. Ia menunduk, memutus sepihak kontak mata itu. Seungcheol mengawasi pungung pemuda itu yang tampak rapuh hingga menghilang dari batas jangka pandang.

Dan mulai saat itu, Dokyeom berusaha membuat Joshua hanya akan melihat dirinya, dan menghilangkan Seungcheol dari dalam otaknya.

.

Jun begitu membenci siapapun selain anggotanya memasuki tempat persembunyian, lebih dari apapun. Itu yang Dokyeom tahu. Jadi ia menyewa apartemen untuk Joshua tinggali sendirian. Joshua akan mengurus diri sendiri di sana. Dan Dokyeom akan sering berkunjung untuk ikut merawatnya. Dan memenuhi hasrat seksual pemuda itu kapanpun ia membutuhkannya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Joshua mendesah kuat setiap kali merasakan kejantanan Dokyeom menusuk titik kenikmatan di dalam dinding sempitnya.

Ini adalah tiga bulan setelah perpisahan Seungcheol dan Joshua. Perpisahan yang sesungguhnya benar-benar berpisah. Karena sejak awal mereka berpisah, mereka tidak pernah lagi saling tatap. Dan Joshua yang mudah sekali kehilangan seseorang di dalam memorinya dengan cara demikian, tidak pernah lagi mengingat lelaki yang pernah membelinya di pelelangan itu.

Seluruh jemari di sepasang tangan Dokyeom dan Joshua bertaut di kedua sisi samping kepala Joshua di atas ranjang. Dokyeom menggagahinya dengan begitu gagah di atas tubuh kurus dan lemah itu. Dokyeom melesak, merasuki, menyatukan kedua raga dengan bara gairah.

Pada satu titik, ia berhenti. Membiarkan benda keras itu tetap tertanam sedalam-dalamnya di dalam lubang kenikmatan yang berkedut memijat tanpa henti. Membiarkan dirinya melengkapi kekosongan Joshua. Membiarkan Joshua tidak bisa bernafas. Joshua merasa dirinya sangat penuh dan sesak.

Dokyeom melepas tautan jemari. Menyingkirkan poni basah di kening sang kekasih. Mencoba untuk menenggelamkan diri dan jiwa dalam samudera yang membentang pada tatapan yang begitu dalam, "Aku mencintaimu." Ia menyampirkan senyum menyengat di akhir kalimat.

Joshua tersenyum lemah, "Dokyeom..." matanya yang memayung sayu, meneduhkan sang kekasih, "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Suaranya mengalun merdu. Yang Dokyeom interpretasikan ke dalam gendang telinganya sebagai petikan dawai harpa surga. Suara lembut yang menjadi ciri khas tak terpatahkan milik Joshua. Ia mengalungkan lengan di leher lelaki di atasnya. Membawa wajah mereka mendekat. Hingga dada lengket keduanya melekat. Hingga bibir kenyal mereka berpagut mesra seakan ditempeli perekat.

Dan Dokyeom kembali bergerak.

Dan Joshua kembali melenguh nikmat.

Hanya itu yang harus Dokyeom berikan pada Joshua. Hingga malam akan mereka habiskan.

Dan jika laju waktu bisa ia tahan, ia berharap kebersamaan ini bisa lebih panjang.

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya suatu hari Joshua tidak sengaja melihat sosok Seungcheol ketika berbelanja. Kepalanya sakit. Segala hal tentang lelaki itu yang mengendap di pusat kontrol autonom jauh di bagian dalam otaknya larut. Sebuah ingatan berputar dalam memorinya. Otaknya memaksa untuk mengingat lelaki itu kembali. Memorinya memaksa untuk menguak segala kenangan tentangnya bersama lelaki itu kembali.

Dan ia mencari-cari banyak alasan untuk bisa menyalahkan Dokyeom. Untuk bisa berpisah darinya.

Untuk bisa kembali menyesaki dunia sempit Seungcheol.

Flashback end

-oO-Knee Jerk Reaction-Oo-

"Kau habis dari mana tadi?" tanya Seungcheol setelah isapan keempatnya pada coklat di gelasnya.

"Mengambil pakaian milikku dan The Subshell dari laundry." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama The Subshell?" tanya sepasang kekasih bersamaan.

Kepala Joshua tersa sakit sekali lagi, "Berarti kau membawa pakaian Dokyeom?"

Wonwoo belum sempat menjawab, tapi Joshua sudah menghampiri plastik hitam itu dan segera merobek plastik bening yang membalut dua lusin pakaian di dalamnya.

Wonwoo yang terkejut refleks bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Tunggu-"

"Lee Seokmin..." Joshua bergumam lirih ketika mengambil sebuah jaket hitam. Suara lembut itu menahan laju kaki panjang Wonwoo.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku akan menyimpan ini." Joshua mendekap jaket itu. Memejamkan mata, meresapi kelembutannya. Ia bisa merasakan kelembutan yang biasa diberikan Dokyeom dari sana. Dokyeom selalu meminjamkan jaket itu setiap kali ia kedinginan. Memakaikannya ke tubuhnya. Dan mengabsolutkan kehangatan dengan mendekap tubuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kehangatan tubuh Dokyeom yang seperti _werewolf_ selalu memanja Joshua hingga menimbulkan kantuk. Yang kemudian ia akan menemukan kedamaian ketika terlelap di dalam dekapan itu.

"Maaf Joshua. Tapi aku harus membawa semua pakaian ini dengan utuh. Jika ada yang kurang mereka akan menyalahkanku. Jadi bisakah kau simpan kembali jaket itu ke tempat semula, tolong?" Wonwoo meminta dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia telah mengetahui segala hal tentang Joshua, jadi ia tahu cara terbaik untuk berbicara padanya.

"Tidak mau. Memangnya siapa kau melarang diriku untuk menyimpan pakaian Dokyeom?!" nadanya menukik meskipun resonansinya terlalu rendah dan lembut untuk berkesan berbahaya. Joshua berubah menjadi singa betina yang berusaha melindungi anaknya.

"Sudahlah Wonwoo. Biarkan ia memilikinya. Kalau Dokyeom menanyakannya, katakan padanya aku yang bertanggung jawab." Ujar Seungcheol.

Wonwoo tidak yakin harus bertanggapan bagaimana. Saat ia menyebut kata kunci _The Subshell,_ ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah _highlight_ bagi Joshua. Tidak tahu bahwa itu akan menjadi beban pikiran tersendiri untuk pemuda itu.

Jeonghan kemudian teringat tentang pertanyaannya dan Seungcheol barusan yang belum Wonwoo jawab.

"Sepertinya sekarang giliranmu untuk menjelaskan sesuatu."

-oO-Knee Jerk Reaction-Oo-

Mingyu menatap layar ponsel ketika mendapatkan notifikasi dari aplikasi ilegal Rogue Walker Hill. Aplikasi yang akan memberikan informasi terbaru tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan gedung perjudian itu. Pada menit ini ia membaca sesuatu tentang festival _Gamblauction_ yang akan diadakan tahun ini. Lebih tepatnya tujuh hari lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa mengikuti kontes ini. Tahun ini mereka mengharuskan masing-masing setiap kelompok memiliki paling sedikit lima anggota resmi. Ada lima belas permainan dan satu orang memegang tiga. Kita hanya bertiga." Jun membaca keterangan tentang kompetisi yang setiap tahun selalu mereka ikuti itu. Tapi tidak pernah ada peraturan seperti itu sebelumnya. Mereka baru saja menerapkan sebuah sistem baru dalam permainan.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Dokyeom bertanya bingung.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Wonwoo polos. Ia tidak mengerti apapun dan tidak memiliki gambaran apa-apa tentang pembicaraan ketiga pria di sekelilingnya. Kecuali tentang festival itu, mungkin? Karena ia telah mendengar ceritanya dari Jeonghan.

Ketiga anggota The Subshell memutar fleksor leher, mengarahkan pandangan pada Wonwoo.

"Kalian lihat apa?" tanya Wonwoo semakin tidak mengerti dengan sirkumstansi di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?" Mingyu bertanya pada Jun.

Yang ditanya mengangkat sebelah bibir. "Kita akan merekrut Wonwoo menjadi anggota The Subshell."

"Hah? A-apa?!" Wonwoo berhasil dibuat kaget bahkan sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban atas segala tanya di kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan satu orang lainnya?" tanya Mingyu. Ketiga anggota tampak berpikir.

Wonwoo merasa kesal. Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang mau berbaik hati menjelaskan sesuatu padanya? Atau setidaknya memberikan petunjuk sedikit saja?

Tiba-tiba ada suara lonceng membangunkan ingatan Dokyeom.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu seseorang yang bisa dipercaya."

-oO-Knee Jerk Reaction-Oo-

Ini adalah keinginan Jun. Hasil pemikirannya. Keputusannya. Jadi kali ini ia sendiri yang mempersilahkan orang lain memasuki markasnya.

Dengan ajakan dan segala penjelasan Dokyeom, Hoshi bisa berada di sana. Ia bersedia karena ia dengar keempat pria yang menyetubuhi paksa dirinya itu mengikuti kompetisi ini. Jadi siapa tahu ia bisa sekalian membalaskan dendam pada mereka? Di bawah naungan The Subshell tentunya. Namun Jun menanamkan pada Hoshi bahwa meskipun ia memiliki tujuan pribadi, dengan kontribusi ini ia harus mendedikasikan diri pada The Subshell. Tidak hanya demi dirinya. Tapi demi semuanya. Dan Hoshi sepakat. Tapi tidak semudah itu Jun akan merekrut mereka. Mereka harus melalui sebuah tahap.

Mereka berlima telah berkumpul di dalam _meeting room_.

"Sekarang saatnya aku mengajari kalian segala hal tentang perjudian," ujar Jun.

Itu adalah satu-satunya tahap yang harus Wonwoo dan Hoshi lalui untuk bisa menjalani perekrutan anggota.

Hanya satu itu. Tidak sulit kan?

Tidak, jika sesederhana mengatakannya.

Hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit dan Jun telah menjelaskan banyak hal. Materi pembekalan. Teori dasar hingga mendalam. Penjelasan tentang jenis-jenis permainan yang bisa ditemui di setiap casino di dunia. Lebih jauh ke setiap kategorinya. Lebih dalam ke setiap cara memainkannya. Strategi terbaik yang telah mereka rancang bersama untuk memenangkannya. Hampir semuanya.

Ia lalu memperlihatkan apa yang telah ia kerjakan, pada sebuah layar dengan sorotan cahaya proyektor.

Pembagian permainan yang akan mereka pegang, pelajari, mainkan, dan akan menjadi andalan dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Mereka membaca dan mengingat baik-baik pembagian itu.

 _Jun: Craps, Sic bo, Rollin Roosevelt [Dices]_

 _Mingyu: Keno, Slots, Bingo [Balls & Machines]_

 _Dokyeom: Montezuma, Wheel of Fortune, Diamond Roulette [Wheels]_

 _Wonwoo: Baccarat, Terminator, Dragon Tiger [Cards]_

 _Hoshi: Poker, Black Jack, Punto Banco [Cards]_

"Kartu adalah permainan paling dasar. Maka dari itu aku menyerahkannya pada anggota baru. Sementara bola dan mesin kuserahkan pada Mingyu karena ia telah menerima langsung pengajaran dari Jeonghan dengan melibatkan formula fisika yang diracik sendiri. Lalu roda untuk Dokyeom yang mengandalkan kekuatan daya ingat angka yang luar biasa. Kemudian aku sendiri dadu. Karena pelajaran matematika pada bab peluang adalah sesuatu yang paling _complicated."_ Jun tidak berhenti menjelaskan dan tidak membuka sesi tanya-jawab. Ia telah membagi permainan untuk setiap anggota dengan penuh pertimbangan.

Hingga tiba saatnya bagi Wonwoo dan Hoshi untuk praktek.

Semua orang telah memiliki beberapa lembar kartu di tangan mereka. Jun mengajarkan selagi memainkan.

"Kartu yang akan kau berikan pada lawan tergantung apa yang kau dapatkan." Ia menunjukkan barisan kartu yang ia miliki di tangannya.

"Tentu kita memprioritaskan _plan_ A dimana biasanya secara acak kau akan mendapatkan _Spades_ tidak lebih dari lima. Ingatlah, angka lima adalah patokan kita. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau lawan kita memberikan _Queen, King,_ atau _Ace Spades._ Maka sebesar apapun nilai _Hearts_ yang kau punya, jangan pernah pedulikan. Jangan terjebak. Tolong ingat ini baik-baik karena kita hanya punya waktu selama tujuh hari dan kalian harus segera menelan dan mencerna semuanya." Ia belum memasuki tahap menyerang lawan.

"Pilihan terbaik yang kau punya adalah memilih _Clubs_ atau _Diamonds,_ tergantung jumlah yang kau punya. Sebisa mungkin buanglah yang paling sedikit dan paling besar. Kalaupun lawanmu memberi jenis kartu yang sama, setidaknya kau telah berusaha. Tapi jika kasusnya kau memiliki lebih dari lima _Spades,_ ubah strategi. Gunakan _plan_ B. Kau boleh menoleh pada _Hearts_ dan membuang kartu manapun selama ia bernilai besar. Ingat, nilainya. Bukan nominalnya. Kemungkinan besar orang lain tidak ada yang mengetahui cara ini. Karena aku dan Mingyu yang menemukannya." Ia lalu membuang sebuah kartu bergambar raja dengan empat hati di setiap sudutnya, ke tengah meja.

"Seandainya kau tetap mendapat _Queen Spades_ dan belum terjadi _broken,_ gunakan _plan_ C. Di sini justru kau harus mengumpulkan semua _Hearts_ yang ada. Untuk menembak semuanya. Semua lawanmu akan merasa nyaman melihatmu seakan berjalan menuju kekalahan. Di situlah mereka lengah. Mereka tidak akan menyadari bahwa sebenarnya merekalah yang berada di ambang kematian. Dan di ujung permainan, ketika _timing_ nya tepat… _Bang!_ Kau berhasil membunuh mereka semua."

"Ah… lagi-lagi bermain ala Hearts. Tidakkah itu akan terlihat begitu jelas oleh lawan kita?" Dokyeom memprotes.

"Hearts adalah permainan yang terlihat sederhana namun memainkannya tidak sesederhana kelihatannya. Ia merupakan permainan yang bagus untuk dijadikan sebagai patokan untuk permainan lainnya. Jadi jika Wonwoo dan Hoshi bisa menguasai ini, mereka juga akan menguasai permainan kartu lainnya dengan mudah. Paham?"

"Lalu kenapa patokan kita bukan pada kategori Omnibus atau Hooligan's? Sehingga kita juga bisa melatih untuk membagi fokus tidak hanya pada _Queen Spades_ saja. Tapi pada _Jack Diamonds_ dan tujuh _Clubs_ juga." Mingyu mencoba mengajukan sedikit saran.

"Bisa saja. Tapi mulailah dari yang paling sederhana."

"Baiklah… lanjutkan," ujar Hoshi.

"Untuk Poker kita bisa menerapkan begitu banyak strategi. Tahu kenapa?"

Hoshi yang diberikan tanggung jawab atas Poker itu menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Satu kategori saja bisa menggunakan banyak strategi apalagi Poker yang memiliki begitu banyak kategori. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa rumitnya itu."

Kartu, permainan paling dasar katanya tadi? Komikal sekali Jun, jika dasarnya saja sesulit ini bagaimana dengan permainan dadu yang penuh dengan ketidakpastian yang akan kau hadapi nanti? Pikir Wonwoo.

"Tidak ada yang sulit jika kau menguasai semua _plan-_ nya." Mingyu menambahkan. Berusaha menjawab wajah kebingungan Wonwoo.

"Poker bisa dimainkan menggunakan hingga dua puluh strategi. Kita baru menemukan ada _plan_ A sampai Z di sini." Jun melanjutkan.

"Jangan gegabah mengatakan _all in_ sambil menyerahkan seluruh tumpukan _chip_ yang kau punya jika kau tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Dokyeom menginterupsi. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

Ia mendapatkan notifikasi dari Rogue Walker Hill pada phablet-nya dan memperlihatkan informasi terkini yang ia dapatkan.

"Satu gangster penjudi lainnya telah terdaftar dalam list peserta."

Jun mendelik. Ia pikir ada sebuah pengumuman yang begitu penting hingga Dokyeom memotong penjelasannya. "Kukira kau akan menginformasikan sesuatu yang akan mempengaruhi pertarungan kita di medan perang kita minggu depan."

"Mungkin tidak, tapi aku yakin ini akan mempengaruhi semangatmu untuk bersaing," balas Dokyeom. Ia menunjuk satu nama spesifik di layarnya.

Nama seseorang yang paling ingin mengalahkan The Subshell.

Nama seseorang yang paling tidak ingin Jun dengar.

Nama seseorang yang paling Jun benci di dunia ini.

"Minghao..."

-oO-Knee Jerk Reaction-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

Typo? Tulisan berantakan? Alur kecepetan? Udah aku peringatin dari awal ya masalah itu -,-

Aku baca anatomi MPREG. Di situ ditulis katanya mereka bisa breastfeeding juga ya udah sih aku nurut aja :p

.

D: _Kalo bisa next chap di atas 10k words lagi wkwkwk._

F: Selamat. Keinginan anda terkabul :B

.

Q: _Kenapa mesti putus_ _ **SeokSoo**_ _gue hiksss._

A: Di chap ini dijelasin secara detail dan sangaaattt panjaaannnggg alasannya iya kan? Jadi skrg kamu pasti ngerti dong kenapa xD

.

S: _Kasian_ _ **Josh,**_ _munculnya dikit..._

R: Di sini udah aku banyakin ya :v

.

D: _Ayo cepat nikahin_ _ **Mingyu**_ _huhuhu._

F: Udah noh :B

.

D: _Semoga chapter depan sebanyak ini lagi ya kak wkwk._

F: Lebih banyak malah :B

.

S: _Akhirnya aku bisa paham chapt ini setelah mumet sendiri baca chap chap kemarin :"]_

R: /tumpengan/

.

S: _Duh kalo liat ff ini tuh suka muncul semangat (?) pengen lanjutin ff-ku._

R: Tau ah yg apus ffnya /banting meja/

.

D: _Kasih semangat dong (?) :"] .g_

F: Jadinya mau disemangatin apa enggak nih? Ada .g nya sih aku jadi bingung wkwkwk.

.

D: _Adain_ _ **JeongCheol**_ _ya... jangan_ _ **JiCheol**_ _TT_

F: Aku emang bilang suka JiCheol. Tapi sebenernya lebih suka JeongCheol xD aku maunya Uji buat aku :[[[ /kemudian digampar Carats sejagat/

.

Q: _Itu si_ _ **Ochi**_ _dinodain siapa aja ya ampun TT_

A: Haruskah aku sebutin siapa aja? Seme dari boyben sebelah :BBB

.

Makasih buat penulis yg udah ninggalin jejak di ffku:

 **Bsion | Coffey Milk | whatamitoyou**

 **Shujeong | Deka deki | Indukcupang**

 **Svtvisual | kaxo | Iceu Doger**

 **Neulra | DaeMinJae | MinJimin**

 **Chichoo-chan | monwii | vinvinaaa**

 **WooMina | pearlgyuu | aigyuu**

 **Seijuurou Eisha | daebaektaeluv | XiayuweLiu**

 **Ppine | CrazyWooJinyoung | Kimssssii**

 **Bbysbrth | Gwiyomeanie94 | luketan**

 **Bywxndae | itsathenazi**

Makasih buat pembaca yg udah ninggalin jejak di ffku:

 **Fausiashara | nikeagustina16 | Syupit**

 **Beanienim | kimingyu | Kyunie**

 **Dodio347 | ria | beanie**

 **Seonbaenim | Yougotsomanyjams | memegyu**

 **Taringnya Mingyu | TheTealDetail | pims13**

 **Neneseonjangnim | 17karat | nonu**

 **Silent Noise | 123456789 | rosequartz**

 **PeaNdut | Guest**

Makasih juga buat **Kimssssii** yg udah aku teror tiap hari cuma buat aku infoin progress chap 7 ini wkwkwk.

Aku tuh senyam senyum sendiri baca komen kalian yg aneh aneh dan lucu lucu. Itu adalah satu satunya hal yg bisa bikin aku makin semangat buat segera lanjutin. Gada bentuk apresiasi yg lebih baik dari itu hikseu.

Kemaren kemaren aku liat ada penulis dari fandom anime atau game apa ya aku lupa. Pokonya antara Junjou Romantica, Inuyasha, Card Captor Sakura, One Piece, Death Note, Bleach, Magister Negi Magi, Fairy Tail, Gundam Seed / Wing, Hunter X Hunter, Code Geass, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy VII *sorry kusebutin semua karena list fav ff anime aku banyak bgt kan jadi bingung dan siapa tau aja di antara kalian ada yg niat bgt mau buktiin :v * Jadi dia nulis panjang pendeknya lanjutan cerita dalam satu chapter itu berdasarkan review. Jumlah review dikali 200. Jadi kalo dia dapet 20 review, di chap selanjutnya dia bakal post sebanyak 4k words.

Keknya seru ya kalo permainan ini di apply di ff aku? xD Aku bakal mulai permainan ini dari sekarang. Karena di chap 6 aku dapet 52 komen, jadi 52 dikali 200 sama dengan 10400. Makanya aku nulis chap 7 ini panjangnya lebih dari 10400 words (lebih tepatnya 11k *wink*). Kalo chap ini dapet 10 komen, chap depan panjangnya bakal 2k words. Dan bakal gitu seterusnya. Ngerti kan guys cara mainnya? Wkwkwk modus.

So don't be siders, then I'll definetely write longer.

Ini bakal jadi permainan yg menyenangkan, bukan?

Jadi, selamat bermain! :]


	8. Know the Ropes

**WARNING.**

 **DISTURBING TYPOS.**

 **MESSY WRITINGS.**

 **GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

 **SO MANY CODE-SWITCHINGS SPREAD AROUND.**

 **UNSTABLE LINES.**

 **THIS IS** **MPREG** **AREA.**

 **MALE PREGNANCY.**

 **I FIND IT NONSENSE, BUT I GOT THAT MAKE SENSE.**

 **BEAR WITH IT.**

-oO-Know the Ropes-Oo-

Hoshi menempelkan telinga di atas permukaan perut Wonwoo. Ia hanya terdiam seakan menunggu sesuatu akan datang. Hingga ia tahu bahwa ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. "Aish. Kenapa tidak ada reaksi apapun?" Ia kembali bangkit untuk duduk. "Apa dia mati?" Yang setelahnya mendapatkan sebuah jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Auw, sakit!" Ia menatap Dokyeom dengan wajah memprotes ketika memegangi bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kekuatan jitakan Dokyeom kerasnya bukan main.

"Makanya kalau bicara jangan sembarangan. Namanya juga janin yang baru berusia empat bulan. Apa yang kau harapkan dari jabang bayi semuda itu? Salto?" Dokyeom mencibir.

"Tapi _baby_ memang suka melakukan itu. Melompat dan menendang," ujar Wonwoo dengan senyum. Tidak terlihat marah atau setidaknya sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Hoshi sebelumnya. Ia menyukai Hoshi. Menyukai kepribadiannya. Menyukai tingkah lucunya. Dan mungkin segala hal yang ada pada dirinya jika ia benar-benar telah mengenal lelaki bermata satu garis itu sejak lama. Jadi ia pikir Hoshi tidak mungkin bermaksud menyinggung Wonwoo ataupun anaknya. Dan Wonwoo akan tetap menyukai Hoshi.

"Benarkah? Perut rata ini isinya pasti sangat kecil. Bagaimana bisa makhluk sekecil itu sudah bisa melakukan gerakan-gerakan itu?" Hoshi bertanya bingung.

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena ia sudah berusia empat bulan?"

"Lalu kenapa tadi ia diam saja?"

"Mungkin sedang tidur."

"Lalu kapan ia bangun?"

"Ketika aku tidur nanti."

Hoshi sedikit memajukan bibir. "Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan." Dan semua orang tertawa melihat kekesalannya. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing dan kembali mencoba berinteraksi dengan janin itu dan mengetuk-ngetuk perut Wonwoo.

"Halooo. Kau sedang apa di dalam sana? Benarkah kau sedang tidur saat ini?" Ia mengatakan seakan ia berbicara dengan sebuah persona nyata yang benar-benar berada di depan mata. Dan beberapa menit berikutnya Jun dan Dokyeom bergabung dalam komunikasi itu.

Jun mengelus perut Wonwoo dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tumbuhlah dengan sehat di dalam sana." Satu hal yang paling Wonwoo sukai dari pemimpin kelompoknya ini.

Sementara Dokyeom menusuk-nusuk pelan perut itu menggunakan telunjuknya. "Jangan nakal. Nanti ibumu kelelahan."

Dan Hoshi mengecup perut itu. "Cepat besar ya. Supaya kau cepat lahir." Kemudian memeluknya dengan erat dan berhati-hati di saat bersamaan. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain denganmu."

Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa bosan dengan kehangatan ini. Ia tiba-tiba saja ingin terlelap. Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini ketika ia hendak pergi ke alam mimpi pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Entah kenapa rasanya kelelahannya selama lebih dari empat belas hari berjuang mendapatkan hati Mingyu, terkumpul dan terasa detik itu juga. Sekarang semua orang tampak menantikan kehadiran bayi itu. Ia tidak sendirian. Semua orang mendukungnya. Tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk melenyapkan makhluk tidak berdosa itu. Lagipula sepertinya satu-satunya manusia yang berharap ia mengalami kecelakaan dan keguguran hanya Mingyu seorang.

Ya, hanya dia satu-satunya.

Wonwoo masih berjuang keras untuk mengambil hati lelaki itu. Hingga detik ini. Ia tidak pernah lelah. Dan Mingyu masih sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Namun Wonwoo tidak akan berhenti hingga ia menemukan titik yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Aku pulang." Mingyu baru saja memasuki ruangan dan berjalan menghampiri semua orang untuk duduk di atas sofa tunggal.

"Selamat datang." Sambutan Hoshi adalah suara paling ramah di antara semua orang di sana.

Sebelum Mingyu mendudukkan diri, Wonwoo sempat menanggalkan tas dan jas seragam sekolah Mingyu dan meletakkannya di meja. "Tunggu sebentar. Akan kubuatkan teh hangat." Dan berjalan ke dapur untuk melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Dan Mingyu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sepertinya ia begitu kelelahan. Hei, jangan dikira. Pelajaran sekolah di tingkat akhir benar-benar membunuhnya. Ia mendapatkan kelas tambahan, soal-soal latihan tambahan, dan tugas sekolah bertumpuk semakin banyak. Dan itu bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang harus ia pikirkan. Ia masih harus menyusun banyak strategi dan sering-sering mempraktekkan Keno, Slots, dan Bingo untuk kompetisi beberapa hari dari sekarang.

Hanya bertenggat beberapa menit dan Wonwoo telah kembali untuk menyerahkan secangkir teh pada suaminya dan langsung diterimanya. "Terima kasih." Mingyu berucap dengan senyum terpaksa seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Ia menghirup dalam-dalam asap yang mengepul dari minuman itu. Aromanya berhasil membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks. Menguar langsung hingga ke dalam pikiran, membuat seakan segala beban kepala hilang begitu saja.

Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan pelayanan ini. Perlakuan ini. Sambutan sehangat ini. Dari Jun maupun Dokyeom setiap kali ia kembali dari lelahnya aktivitas pelajaran sekolah seharian. Dan keberadaan Wonwoo ternyata tidak semenyebalkan yang ia bayangkan dari bayangan-bayangan terburuk yang pernah ia pikirkan tentang Wonwoo. Karena selama ini yang selalu larut dalam benaknya adalah: Wonwoo adalah beban terberat dalam hidupnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untuk Mingyu." Hoshi hendak bangkit ketika mengatakan itu. Dan digagalkan Wonwoo yang berkata, "Tidak usah. Pelajari saja permainanmu dengan benar. Biar aku yang menyiapkan air panas untuknya." Dan hanya dalam beberapa detik ia telah menghilang dari jangka pandang semua orang. Untuk menyiapkan air panas di dalam bathtub.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Wonwoo berusaha mengatakannya sebaik mungkin ketika kembali berada di sana. Mingyu selalu kembali di atas jam sembilan malam di hari-hari sekolah sehingga ia tidak pernah sempat melakukan makan malam bersama sisa anggota kelompok jika hari itu ia tidak mendapatkan libur.

"Tidak perlu." Mingyu menjawab dingin. Kadar kedinginan serupa dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah menyebalkannya saat ini. Menyebalkan bagi semua orang, terutama untuk Wonwoo.

"Memangnya kau sudah makan?" Wonwoo memasang tampang skeptis.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti lapar." Wonwoo berujar khawatir. Ia terdengar sangat tulus kali ini.

"Aku bisa memasak sendiri."

"Tapi kau pasti lelah setelah seharian sekolah?"

"Kau pasti lebih lelah setelah melakukan _pekerjaan_ _rumah_ seharian."

Wonwoo terdiam.

 _Jadi karena itu...?_

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan lengkung senyum tersipu di bibirnya untuk tidak muncul. "Ah, terima kasih atas perhatianmu."

"Aku tidak sedang memberikan perhatian padamu asal kau tahu."

Wonwoo merotasikan bola mata.

 _Dasar tsundere._

Ya, Wonwoo benar _._ Mingyu memberikan lebih banyak perhatian akhir-akhir ini. Namun ia selalu menyangkal. Ia mau tapi malu. Atau sebaliknya. Atau apapun itu. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan _tsundere?_

"Kau sudah membuatkan teh dan menyiapkan air mandi untukku. Jadi sekarang beristirahatlah."

Wonwoo terkaget-kaget. Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin bertanya kenapa pada manusia yang bersangkutan ini. Tapi ia memang sudah terlalu lelah untuk memperpanjang masalah. Jadi ia hanya menjawab singkat. "Baiklah." Dan ia dibuat cukup senang dengan Mingyu yang tidak ingin membuatnya lebih kelelahan dari ini. Ia akan menghargainya dengan mematuhi apa yang Mingyu katakan. Apapun itu. Selama ia mampu melakukannya.

"Tapi sebelum itu jangan lupa bukakan dasiku."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia kemudian duduk di atas paha kiri Mingyu yang duduk sedikit mengangkang dan hendak melepas cekikan dasi yang bahkan tidak Mingyu longgarkan sedikitpun. Ini adalah salah satu dari deretan rutinitas yang Wonwoo lakukan setiap hari selain mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Sebisa mungkin ia menikmatinya. Ia akan selalu membayangkan hal-hal indah dan menyenangkan setiap kali melakukan pekerjaan untuk menjaga jiwanya tetap bahagia agar tidak merasa terbebani atau tertekan.

Wonwoo baru saja akan menyentuh kain yang melilit kerah kemeja seragam suaminya itu. "Huek!" Namun ia menarik kembali tangannya dan digunakan untuk menutupi hidung dan mulut.

Dahi Mingyu mengernyit. "Kau kenapa?" Bertanya heran. Ia melihat Wonwoo sudah bangkit dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kau bau sekali." Mata Wonwoo dilapisi serpihan kaca. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Ia mengeluarkan suara mual satu kali lagi sebelum kembali meninggalkan semua orang untuk menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan saliva.

"Apakah aku sebau itu?" Mingyu mengendus menciumi aroma kedua ketiaknya. Mencaritahu probabilitas terbesar penyebab Wonwoo sampai ingin muntah seperti itu. Entah ia yang tidak peka akan bau badannya sendiri atau memang Wonwoo yang terlalu sensitif? Ia harus meminta pendapat orang lain untuk ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" tanya Jun. Mingyu harus menelusuri jika ia benar-benar menginginkan sebuh jawaban. Dari pertanyaan yang entah bertujuan apa?

"Setelah pelajaran olahraga tadi aku memang tidak mandi. Malas."

"Pantas saja."

"Tapi kalian tidak ingin muntah kan mencium bau badanku?" Mingyu memastikan bahwa yang memiliki masalah di indera penciumannya adalah Wonwoo. Bukan dia.

"Tidak." Jun menjawab apa adanya.

 _Berarti penciuman Wonwoo yang tidak normal,_ batin Mingyu, lebih dari sekedar spekulasi normal. Tidak peka dengan penyebab semua itu.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Hoshi menawarkan diri untuk melepas dasi Mingyu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia sudah menyentuhkan tangannya pada dasi itu dan mulai membuka simpul. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa Mingyu bisa melakukannya sendiri. Namun Hoshi adalah seseorang yang tahu diri. The Subshell adalah sebuah kelompok yang telah memberikan segala kebutuhan dirinya. Makanan, pakaian, dan tempat bernaung. Ia hanya ingin membalas kebaikan itu dimulai dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Karena baginya mendedikasikan diri dengan berkontribusi di medan perang casino saja tidak cukup.

Ia telah meninggalkan apartemen yang sebelumnya Dokyeom sewakan. Markas The Subshell adalah tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Dokyeom berbagi tempat tidur dengannya. Seperti halnya Mingyu yang sekarang berbagi tempat tidur dengan Wonwoo atas perintah Jun.

"Kau tidak merasa mual?" Mingyu bertanya pada Hoshi untuk memastikan–lagi–dan membandingkan di saat bersamaan.

"Aku sudah biasa berada di sekitar laki-laki dengan bau seperti ini." Hoshi dan Dokyeom menuntut ilmu di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Aroma tidak sedap yang ditimbulkan kaum mereka ketika berada di puncak kelelahannya adalah makanan sehari-hari yang tidak bisa dihindari. Tapi bukankah Wonwoo juga seharusnya begitu? Ia adalah laki-laki. Dan pasti bergaul dan berkumpul dengan sesama jenisnya ketika berada di sekolah. Seharusnya ia juga terbiasa dengan semua ini?

"Kenapa posisimu seperti itu?" Mingyu menanyakan posisi Hoshi yang berdiri membungkuk sehingga wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Sangat dekat sehingga Mingyu bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Hoshi. Aroma nafas yang tidak Mingyu sukai. Hoshi terlalu banyak mengisap batang bernikotin ber-merk murahan semenjak ia duduk di bangku SMP. Mingyu harus mengenalkan rokok rasa ceri atau stroberi pada Hoshi setelah ini. Atau setidaknya sesuatu yang lebih mahal dan berkualitas dari yang biasa Hoshi gunakan.

"Aku tidak mungkin duduk di pangkuanmu kan?" _Karena itu akan terlihat sangat menjijikkan terutama bagi diriku sendiri._ Hoshi bergidik membayangkannya.

"Tapi posisimu sekarang sangat memudahkanku untuk menciummu." Mingyu menyeringai. Ia mencoba menggoda. Ia bahkan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ia bisa saja serius dengan kalimatnya. Tidak peduli dengan nafas rokok murahan milik Hoshi, bibirnya pasti akan tetap terasa manis dan nikmat. Lidahnya pasti akan tetap terasa lembab dan hangat. Dan bisa jadi ia akan terasa lebih nikmat dari Wonwoo. Bayangan nakal yang terbesit dalam benak Mingyu barusan berhasil membuatnya penasaran dan sungguh-sungguh ingin mencicipi teman barunya ini.

"Memangnya kau mau, menciumku?" Hoshi bertanya dengan intonasi menantang. Maaf, Hoshi bukanlah seorang wanita. Nada menggoda dan kedipan mata seperti barusan tidak akan mempan untuknya.

"Bisa saja. Aku punya kemungkinan sebesar seratus persen untuk melakukannya sekarang. Kenapa tidak?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan." Dokyeom menyela, masuk ke dalam percakapan dengan nada mengerikan. Ia yang lebih mengetahui Hoshi lebih dari siapapun di sana. Ia yang tahu bahwa temannya itu belum sepenuhnya disembuhkan dari traumanya semenjak insiden _gangbang_ yang menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hoshi kembali mendapatkan sebuah ciuman paksa dalam waktu dekat.

"Ups. Maaf Dokyeom. Jangan marah." Kali ini Mingyu menggoda Dokyeom seakan mengetahui sesuatu di antara kedua temannya itu. Yang digoda mendelik tajam lalu berpaling.

Sementara Jun hanya menyimak dan menikmati perbincangan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Menyenangkan juga, pikirnya.

"Memangnya kau mau, kucium?" Mingyu melempar pertanyaan lebih jauh pada Hoshi. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak keberatan jika harus melakukannya. Ia terbiasa merasakan banyak bibir yang berbeda dengan sensasi berbeda di hari yang sama. Sekarang ia hanya memiliki Wonwoo. Itu terasa sangat membosankan baginya yang harus merasakan bibir yang sama hampir setiap harinya. Yah, kecuali jika ia secara kurang ajar bersikeras bercinta dengan semua mantan kekasihnya di balik punggung Wonwoo.

Hoshi menyemat senyum paling manis yang tampak sarkastik. "Aku tidak akan mengkhianati Wonwoo." Karena Wonwoo dan Hoshi saling menyukai. Mereka sudah berteman baik sekarang–keduanya secara kebetulan sama-sama memiliki sifat _fast-building relationship_ sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa saling mengakrabkan diri–dan ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo mencintai suaminya. Jadi ia tidak akan melukai perasaan Wonwoo terutama dengan cara paling murahan seperti yang Mingyu tawarkan. Lelaki tinggi itu benar-benar telah membuat banyak orang tampak begitu murahan.

-oO-Know the Ropes-Oo-

Ada satu kamar di dalam tempat persembunyian mereka dengan pintu yang selalu terbuka lebar. Satu-satunya kamar yang membiarkan semua orang bisa melihat kondisi utuh di dalamnya dari luar.

Hari ini adalah jatuhnya jadwal Wonwoo untuk membersihkan seisi ruangan itu. Ruangan dengan warna biru muda keunguan atau serenity di sekelilingnya tidak bisa hanya disebut mendominasi. Karena serenity adalah segala hal di sana. Hingga ke hal-hal terkecil indera penglihatan mereka kemungkinan dapatkan. Permadani, lemari, bola pingpong–mungkin menjadi satu-satunya hijau di sana, boneka karet yang akan berdecit ketika kau menekannya, bola besar, dan setumpuk koran bekas. Di sisi kanan berdiri sebuah pintu toilet. Di pusat ruangan ia melihat dua mangkuk anjing yang masing-masing bertuliskan _Food_ dan _Milk_. Di antara kedua mangkuk itu ia menemukan sebuah choker kulit berbandul titanium dengan ukiran sebuah nama tercetak di permukaannya. Serenity.

Itu adalah kamar Serenity. German Shepherd milik Mingyu yang telah lama mati dan Mingyu kubur jasadnya di halaman belakang rumah orang tuanya di Anyang. Wonwoo sangat bersyukur mengetahui kenyataan ini. Bukannya ia senang atas kematian hewan peliharaan kesaangan Mingyu. Hanya saja Wonwoo sangat tidak menyukai anjing. Bahkan mungkin membencinya.

"Wonwoo. Aku tidak bisa memindahkan mangkuk ini." Hoshi berada di sana untuk membantu Wonwoo. Tugas Wonwoo terlalu banyak dan Hoshi hanya ingin sedikit meringankan bebannya. Dan ketika ia sedang membersihkan lantai, ia bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu. Namun anehnya, benda itu seperti menempel permanen. Dan lebih unik lagi ketika hal lainnya terjadi.

"Benda itu bergerak!" Wonwoo berseru melihat mangkuk bertuliskan _Food_ itu dengan sendirinya berotasi ke arah jarum jam.

"Lihat!" Hoshi menunjuk ke arah bagian lantai di dekat karpet bergeser dan menampakkan tangga menuju ruang bawah. Ruangan yang dipasang penerangan yang bagus sehingga mereka bisa melihat seluruh anak tangga dengan jelas.

Wonwoo sempat berpikir konyol apakah ia sedang melakoni sebuah film Hollywood ber- _genre mystery_ saat ini? Kenapa ada hal semacam ini di dalam markas mereka? Ini hanyalah sebuah markas bawah tanah biasa kan? Bukan markas besar FBI? Untuk kedua kalinya ia bertanya-tanya demikian sejak terakhir kali dibuat heran ketika pertama kali melewati labirin gelap yang sehari-hari ia gunakan sebagai akses menuju dunia luar.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ini masih kalah unik dengan itu. Dan setidaknya satu hal yang paling Wonwoo garisbawahi adalah ruangan bawah itu tidak gelap. Ia tidak perlu berpegangan erat pada Hoshi untuk bisa berjalan di dalamnya.

"Ada apa di dalam sana?" Wonwoo sendiri yakin bahwa Hoshi juga tidak tahu. Itu hanyalah spontanitas tipikal.

Hoshi mengedikkan bahu dan mengajak Wonwoo untuk mencari tahu. Ia melangkah, mulai menapakkan kaki kanan di anak tangga pertama tanpa terlebih dahulu mendengar persetujuan Wonwoo. Ia memimpin jalan. Dan Wonwoo mengekor. Wonwoo tidak memiliki ide apa-apa soal apapun yang akan ia temukan di bawah sana. Tapi apapun itu ia bertekad untuk tidak akan terkejut dengan keanehan lainnya. Sudah terlalu banyak hal janggal yang ia temukan dalam hidupnya semenjak ia bertemu dengan Mingyu.

"Mereka tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa soal lantai bawah." Wonwoo berujar ketika mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki di dalam koridor panjang dengan beberapa pintu metal berdiri dengan gagah. Sangat gagah sehingga tampak meminta untuk dijamah dan dimasuki. Keduanya tentu penasaran dengan apa di balik pintu-pintu itu. Namun mereka terlalu banyak. Wonwoo dan Hoshi akan membuang terlalu banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Mungkin hanya gudang dengan jenis-jenis barang yang terklasifikasi dengan begitu tertata? Pikir Wonwoo. Karena selama ia tinggal di sana ia tidak pernah menemukan gudang lagipula?

"Mungkin belum."

"Mungkin." Resonansi suara terakhir Wonwoo sulit diidentifikasi.

Jun telah mengatur ulang alat pemindai sidik jari dengan memasukkan sidik jari Wonwoo dan Hoshi sehingga mereka bisa membuka pintu menuju labirin dari dalam markas. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui ternyata tidak hanya sampai di situ. Sidik jari itu berlaku hingga ke seluruh pintu di sana. Termasuk pintu-pintu mengkilap di dalam koridor panjang ini. Jadi ketika Hoshi menyentuhkan telapak tangan di atas permukaan salah satu pemindai di samping sebuah pintu–mereka memilih pintu berdasarkan intuisi–benda metal itu bergeser ke kanan. Menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang tampak penuh. Dipenuhi persenjataan di setiap sudut ruangan. Pistol, kotak peluru, pisau, dan tabung ekstrak siklotrimetilenatrinitramina berjajar rapi di dalam rak terbuka. Rantai, senapan, busur panah, dan pedang samurai menggantung dan menempel di setiap sisi dinding. Nunchuck, kapak, pistol mesin, bom ceri, dan trinitrotoluena tergeletak secara acak di atas meja. Toya dan tombak bersandar di sudut ruangan. Bazooka di atas lantai. Dan sebuah peti besar yang diasumsikan berisi sisa jenis senjata lainnya.

 _Ya ampun. Ternyata persediaan senjata yang mereka maksud adalah semua ini._

Wonwoo tidak yakin apakah ia masih bisa merasa lebih kagum dari ini? Awalnya ia tidak terkejut melihat nunchuck dan toya karena ia tahu Jun menguasai martial arts yang berasal dari negerinya. Tapi panah dan tombak? Demi Tuhan, untuk apa? Apakah mereka akan berburu bison di hutan? Kalaupun mereka akan melakukannya bukankah ada senapan juga yang terlihat lebih modern dan lebih memudahkan perburuan? Tapi persetan dengan itu. Yang jelas Wonwoo pikir siapapun yang bisa mengoperasikan panah itu mereka akan terlihat sangat mengagumkan di matanya.

Ia juga sempat bertanya-tanya apakah pria mungil bernama Woozi itu benar-benar selalu memenuhi asupan persenjataan The Subshell hingga sebanyak ini? Selengkap ini? Benarkah? **Pria mungil** itu? _For real?_

Sementara Hoshi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kerongkongannya jatuh ke tanah basah. Ia ingin mengeluarkan komentar namun seluruh aksara secara acak berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Ia tidak tahu mana yang cocok untuk ia masukkan ke dalam pesan suara terlebih dahulu?

Wonwoo terkekeh ritmis menyaksikan ekspresi _dumbfounded_ teman barunya. Dan ia merasa tidak tega untuk membiarkan temannya berada dalam posisi tidak nyaman itu lebih lama. Maka ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hoshi, membawanya keluar dari sana dan menutup kembali pintu itu. Sekarang gilirannya yang memimpin langkah.

Dan sebagaimana yang sebelumnya Hoshi lakukan Wonwoo memilih pintu secara acak dengan, _"Eenie, meenie, miney,–"_

"Yang ini." Hoshi mendahului, menunjuk pintu yang akan Wonwoo tunjuk. Wonwoo tersenyum simpul, membuat benda itu terbuka dan nyaris saja menapakkan kaki di dalam ruangan di dalamnya dengan santai, "AAA! APA INI?!" kalau saja Hoshi tidak berteriak histeris seperti itu.

Ular dimana-mana. Dengan berbagai warna dan ukuran melata di permukaan lantai, dinding, hingga ke langit-langit. Makhluk-makhluk yang mendesis secara bergantian itu seakan tidak membiarkan satu celah pun kosong. Mereka berjalan dengan perut di setiap sudut memenuhi ruangan dengan begitu penuh.

Wonwoo terkesiap. Lebih karena teriakan Hoshi sebenarnya. Spontan ia menyentuhkan telapak tangan pada pemindai pintu itu agar segera menutup sebelum ada satu saja ular yang berhasil lolos dan melilit tubuh mereka hingga sesak. Lebih buruk, membunuh mereka dengan bisa yang mematikan.

Bayangan itu terlalu jauh dan terlalu mengerikan. Tengkuk Wonwoo meremang membayangkannya.

Hoshi menyeret langkah cepat. Mencoba mengeliminasi jarak dengan tangga. "Ayo Wonwoo, kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini."

Namun Wonwoo tetap berada di tempatnya. "Ada apa denganmu?" Dan satu pertanyaan itu menghentikan langkah Hoshi dan berbalik untuk menabrakkan tatap pada sang lawan bicara.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri. Kau tahu jelas jawabannya. Dan kau masih bertanya?"

"Kita bahkan baru membuka dua pintu. Kita belum melihat semuanya."

"Memangnya kau pikir kalau kau sudah melihat semua ruangan di balik seluruh pintu ini, apa yang akan kau dapatkan? Piala Oscar? Nobel? Grammy Award? Tidak kan?"

"Tenanglah Hoshi–"

"Tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang setelah mendapati binatang buas di tempat tinggalku? Sekali lagi ayo Wonwoo. Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini." Hoshi menjadi sentimentil. Ia meraih satu telapak tangan Wonwoo untuk kemudian digenggamnya. Lalu menariknya untuk mengikutinya melangkah keluar dari tempat yang sekarang ia takuti itu.

Dan Wonwoo menahan langkah keduanya. "Yang kau maksud adalah keluar dari lantai bawah ini dan kembali ke atas, atau–"

"Kalau bisa kita keluar dari markas ini selamanya dan mencari tempat tinggal lain. Itu lebih bagus."

Wonwoo yang memiliki perbedaan pendapat itu melepas genggaman. "Untuk apa? Ini adalah tempat terbaik yang pernah ada. Dengan sistem keamanan sempurna sehingga keamananmu terjamin."

"Apanya yang aman ketika kita tinggal satu atap dengan segudang ular? Kau sudah gila Jeon Wonwoo."

"Kalau menurutmu aku gila lalu mereka bertiga yang sengaja membuat ular-ular itu di sini, apa?"

Hoshi memasang tampang memelas. "Wonwoo... ayolah..."

"Lihatlah pintu itu. Sudah tertutup rapat sejak tadi. Binatang-binatang itu tetap berada di tempatnya. Dan kita baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau takutkan?" Percaya atau tidak Wonwoo menampilkan wajah datar ketika berkata demikian. Seakan kejadian tadi tidak pernah ada.

"Lalu memangnya apa alasanmu untuk tetap berada di sini? Urusan kita sudah selesai kan?"

"Kita belum membuka pintu yang lain."

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Memangnya kau tidak penasaran?"

"Sejujurnya aku penasaran. Tapi–"

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencoba." Giliran Wonwoo yang menginterupsi di tengah perdebatan mereka.

Hoshi terlihat mengecam ketika memicingkan sepasang mata kecilnya. Menyorot Wonwoo dengan sebuah tatapan yang hanya ia yang mampu menginterpretasikannya. "Ada kalanya kita tidak perlu tahu apa yang menurutmu harus kita tahu."

"Tapi kita adalah bagian dari The Subshell. Kita berhak tahu segala hal tentang kelompok ini. Termasuk seisi markasnya."

Hoshi menghempas nafas. "Lalu kenapa tidak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang mau menunjukkan ini pada kita?"

"Mungkin belum? Kau sendiri yang bilang tadi?"

"Aish. Wonwoo." Hoshi tidak tahu lagi argumen apa yang cukup valid untuk meyakinkan temannya. Tapi beginilah mereka sekarang. Saling meyakinkan dengan argumen masing-masing. Dan tidak membiarkan diri terombang-ambing dengan apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya. Tetap pada pendirian masing-masing sehingga tidak ada di antara keduanya yang akan mengalah. Atau menemukan titik temu dan ujung dari semua ini.

"Jangan takut. Kau tidak sendiri. Ada aku di sini. Kita akan melalui semua ini bersama-sama, oke?" Sekarang Wonwoo berusaha untuk lebih meyakinkan Hoshi.

"Ini bukan papan Jumanji. Kita tidak perlu menyelesaikan permainan hanya karena kita sudah terlanjur melangkah." Hoshi sedikit menurunkan intonasi kepanikannya. Namun tetap saja terlihat jelas. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya menanti kita di balik pintu-pintu itu? Monster salju misalnya?"

Wonwoo sempat tertawa secara mental mendengar pertanyaan konyol Hoshi. Sepertinya Hoshi terlalu banyak menonton film, pikirnya.

"Tidak ada hal seperti itu astaga. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Dan di detik berikutnya Wonwoo berbalik dan menyambung langkah menuju pintu lainnya. Tidak ingin lagi berdebat dengan Hoshi. Ini sudah petang. Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal seharian ini untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Ia tidak ingin lebih lelah dari ini.

Hoshi mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia ditempatkan dalam sebuah dilema menyulitkan. Ia begitu ingin keluar. Dari tempat ini, bahkan jika ia bisa, keluar seutuhnya dari sirkumstansi ini. Namun di sisi lain ia tidak ingin membiarkan Wonwoo sendirian di tempat berbahaya ini.

Maka dengan langkah-langkah lebar hingga mendahului Wonwoo ia memutuskan.

Wonwoo menyemat senyum kemenangan.

 _Shit,_ batin Hoshi. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia tidak menyukai senyum Wonwoo kali ini.

 _Kalau aku memukul wajah orang hamil di depanku ini salah tidak sih? Ia sudah benar-benar membuatku naik pitam._

Namun ia berjuang untuk menahan amarah dan pada akhirnya pilihan terbaik menurut pendapatnya adalah menyerah. Mengalah pada seseorang yang gairahnya tidak sanggup ia cegah.

Hoshi berdiri di antara Wonwoo dan sebuah pintu kini. "Biar aku saja. Kau berlindung di balik punggungku saja." Berujar dengan sok berani. Namun Wonwoo tahu bahwa Hoshi sekarang berada nyaris di puncak ketakutannya. Setidaknya ia telah berusaha untuk melawan rasa takut itu demi keamanan dan keselamatan Wonwoo. Karena jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Wonwoo, itu adalah karena kesalahannya yang gagal mencegah temannya dari bahaya itu.

Sekali lagi Wonwoo terkekeh ritmis. Tampak begitu manis. "Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau yang harus berlindung di belakangku." _Hoshi terlalu paranoid._

Dan tentu saja Hoshi tetap tidak membiarkan Wonwoo untuk memimpin. Perlahan pintu terbuka setelah Hoshi memberikan sidik jari. Dan tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini gemetar menjalar hingga ke sekujur tubuhnya. Dan jantung berdetak secara kurang ajar. Ia mundur satu langkah untuk berjaga-jaga, membuat Wonwoo ikut termundur dibuatnya.

Ketika pintu terbuka setengahnya hingga terbuka lebar secara utuh, di luar dugaan keadaan Hoshi membaik. Tidak sepenuhnya namun setidaknya intensitas gemetar dan detak jantung hebat itu perlahan berkurang.

Karena ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang membahayakan di sana.

Dengan sebuah isyarat menggunakan sebuah _gesture_ ia membawa Wonwoo masuk ke dalam.

Ukuran ruangan dengan luas kira-kira seperti ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya. Namun sedikit lebih kecil. Mungkin sekitar 5x5 meter.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini." Hoshi berujar spontan.

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka dan markasnya adalah sesuatu yang penuh dengan kejutan," sanggah Wonwoo berdasarkan apa yang telah ia lihat dari deretan pengalaman selama berada di sini. Ia telah mempelajari banyak hal. Dan ia bertekad untuk mendapatkan semuanya hari ini juga.

Mereka tidak melihat apapun. Hanya ada dinding di sekelilingnya. Cokelat terang. Polos. Dan kosong. Benar-benar jauh dari apa yang dibayangkan. Dan sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bagaimana normalnya The Subshell. Keduanya memperhatikan sekitar seakan mengharapkan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang sekali lagi akan membuat mereka takjub. Apapun asalkan jangan hal-hal semacam binatang buas tadi tentu saja. Dan juga dinding polos membosankan ini.

Bagaimanapun Hoshi menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Yang akan mengganjal di hatinya jika ia tidak menuntaskan itu. Ia memicingkan mata ke arah dinding di salah satu sisi, "Dinding ini tidak seperti beton," ketika tidak sengaja menekan sebuah spot di sana.

Dan mereka terkesiap ketika melihat dinding itu bergeser ke kiri. Menampakkan sebuah pintu brankas besar dengan ukuran 3x3 meter.

Tentu saja. The Subshell tidak akan membiarkan ada satu ruangan yang tetap kosong. Kekosongan di sana adalah sesuatu yang patut dicurigai.

Itu adalah brankas terbesar yang pernah keduanya lihat semumur hidupnya.

Dan di bagian samping benda itu terdapat sebuah layar digital kecil yang menunjukkan sejumlah angka 11,451,212,760,000 (won).

Dan Wonwoo dan Hoshi tidak dungu. Itu adalah angka yang menunjukkan berapa banyak uang di dalamnya.

Sekarang Wonwoo mengerti. Benar-benar mengerti. Dari mana barang-barang mahal di markas mereka didapatkan. Bukan dari seorang Kim Mingyu yang hanya tinggal menggesek _unlimited platinum black card_ -nya. Melainkan The Subshell benar-benar kelompok penjudi yang berhasil. Mereka menimbun harta. Yang selama ini mereka menangkan, dapatkan, dan kumpulkan. Mereka mendapatkannya bersama-sama atas usahanya sendiri. _Well,_ meskipun dengan cara tidak lazim. Tapi setidaknya mereka memiliki _sesuatu_ hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

Dan menurut apa yang pernah Mingyu ceritakan di malam pertama Wonwoo menginjakkan kaki di markas ini ada banyak sekali pihak yang ingin dan telah berusaha–namun selalu gagal karena kematian mencegah mereka–untuk membobol tempat ini karena The Subshell adalah pemenang. Pihak lain itu ingin menguak rahasia yang disembunyikan The Subshell. Dan sekarang melihat semua ini Wonwoo berasumsi bahwa isi brankas itu adalah salah satu alasan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat uang sebanyak ini." Rasanya ketika Hoshi hidup dalam kesusahan ada banyak sekali hal yang terbayang di otaknya seandainya ia memiliki harta melimpah. Namun saat dihadapkan dengan harta itu sekarang ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Ia tidak ingat benda apa saja yang ia inginkan dan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan dengan uang itu. Pikirannya kosong selain gambaran seluruh harta yang bersembunyi di balik pintu brankas itu.

"Ini lebih menyeramkan dari film horor." Wonwoo juga berpendapat. Hoshi bukanlah satu-satunya manusia di sana yang dilanda perasaan takut hanya karena melihat uang sebanyak ini.

"Akhirnya kalian menemukan sendiri tempat ini." Sebuah suara dari belakang mereka tidak kalah mengagetkan.

Keduanya mendapati Jun berdiri di sana ketika membalik badan.

"Tadinya aku pikir akan memberitahu kalian tentang ini semua nanti. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur sepertinya sekarang sudah saatnya." Jun mengatakan itu dengan dingin. Dan kedua lelaki polos di depannya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi.

Dan Jun tidak menjelaskan apapun lagi. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya sekarang yang berbicara. Ia menekan sebuah spot pada sisi lain permukaan dinding. Dan seperti di sisi sebelumnya, dinding itu bergeser. Menampilkan sebuah lorong lebar dan gelap–dan sepertinya panjang–di balik dinding itu. Tingkat kegelapan serupa dengan labirin yang mereka miliki.

Wonwoo bertanya polos tentang tempat tujuan lorong itu. Dan Jun hanya memintanya untuk berjalan ke sana. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi. Kedua anggota barunya yang akan mencari sendiri jawaban itu adalah cara Jun menjelaskan.

"Apakah kami akan menemukan labirin membingungkan seperti jalan masuk markas?" Hoshi bertanya dengan banyak tanda tanya di kepala.

"Tidak. Ikuti saja alurnya." Jun menjawab sesingkat mungkin.

"Tapi di sana gelap sekali." Entah bagaimana Wonwoo merasa kegelapan ini tidak serupa dengan apa yang dimiliki labirin. Rasanya berbeda. Karena setidaknya ia telah puluhan kali melewati labirin itu. Ia sudah tahu apa saja yang ada di dalamnya dan tujuan yang akan ia capai. Sementara lorong yang sekarang berada di depan wajahnya? Seakan mendukung Jun untuk menuntut Wonwoo memasukinya namun membuatnya lebih takut. Karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia temukan di sana.

Tapi ia yakin Jun tidak akan menjerumuskan mereka. Jika Jun meminta berarti tidak ada apa-apa, maksudnya, tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi apapun itu sesuatu itu menunggu Wonwoo dan Hoshi di sana.

Jun menambahkan sedikit penjelasan singkat bahwa mereka harus menyentuhkan telapak tangan pada dinding buntu yang akan mereka temui di depannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi kedua anggota baru itu patuh. Mereka mulai menapakkan kaki, menyatu dalam kegelapan. Dengan jemari tangan yang bertaut kuat melewati lingkungan hitam itu bersama-sama. Dengan Hoshi yang menjulurkan tangan di depan agar tubuh mereka tidak membentur dinding buntu yang Jun maksud. Jun melihat punggung mereka semakin menjauh dan akhirnya benar-benar lenyap ditelan kegelapan. Ketika telapak tangan Hoshi membentur sesuatu di depannya ia menyentuhkan telapak tangan itu sekali kali lagi di sana selama beberapa detik lebih lama.

Hingga dinding itu bergeser, perlahan cahaya terang mengiluminati lorong gelap itu. Semakin lebar dinding terbuka, semakin terang asupan cahaya yang bisa mereka rasakan. Kedua pasang kelopak mata secara spontan menyipit seiring pupil yang menyusut dihabisi irisnya.

Mereka melepaskan genggaman. Menginjak tempat itu. Menelusurkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kita berada di tempat seperti ini?" Hoshi bertanya.

Yang mereka lihat, mereka berada di dalam sebuah tempat tertutup. Cukup luas untuk dijadikan ruang makan. Cahaya terang yang menyinari mereka bukanlah matahari melainkan cahaya buatan dari sebuah lampu besar.

Mereka juga tidak sedang menghirup bersihnya udara segar di alam terbuka melainkan udara seadanya di sebuah tempat di bawah tanah.

Beberapa peti kayu yang entah apa kontennya. Siapapun yang melihat mungkin ingin menerka? Tapi tidak jika rak yang berdiri kokoh mengitari seluruh penjuru ruangan berisi botol-botol persediaan minuman keras dan berbagai macam permen itu berhasil membuat perhatian mereka terdistraksi. Dan lebih memilih untuk menjadikan pet-peti yang tersebar di beberapa sudut ruangan itu sebagai tempat duduk terlebih karena tidak ada kursi di sana.

Ketika deritan pintu terdengar, keduanya memutar fleksor leher untuk menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Lorong darurat yang Jun rancang memang sangat berguna," ujar seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Seungcheol." Gumaman Wonwoo bisa didengar siapapun di sana. Ia menatap heran lelaki itu dan bertanya-tanya tempat apa ini? Mereka masih berada di dalam markas The Subshell kan? Lalu kenapa ada Seungcheol di sini? Apakah lelaki itu tidak termasuk dalam daftar hitungan _orang lain_ yang seharusnya tidak boleh memasuki markas itu?

"Hai Wonwoo. Dan... kau pasti Hoshi? Member baru The Subshell lainnya?"

"Ya. Dokyeom yang membawaku." Hoshi sedikit menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Ia merasa bangga karena menjadi pihak yang dibutuhkan salah satu gangster penjudi paling tangguh di ibukota hingga direkrutnya.

"Jadi kau adalah kekasih baru Dokyeom?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kami hanya teman." Hoshi tersenyum singkat yang bercampur canggung pada pertanyaan di mimik wajah Seungcheol. Ia jadi terpikir, benarkah dirinya dan Dokyeom hanya bisa menjadi sekedar teman?

Seungcheol tertawa ringan. "Tentu saja. Ia tidak akan secepat itu melupakan Joshua." Kalimat itu membuat dahi Hoshi mengerut. Entah bagaimana ia tidak menyukai konteks kalimat itu.

Entahlah. Ia tampak tidak senang dengan pernyataan tentang Dokyeom yang belum bisa melupakan mantan pacarnya. Sok tahu sekali orang ini, pikirnya ketika menatap Seungcheol yang memang secara kebetulan sedang menampilkan senyum sok segala tahu yang tidak sering ia perlihatkan. Hanya di saat-saat tertentu. Dan kenapa Hoshi harus menjadi orang tidak beruntung yang menerima senyuman menyebalkan itu? Tapi bagaimanapun itu hanya pemikiran buruknya. Seungcheol tidak pernah sama sekali bermaksud demikian atau mengatakan hal ofensif apapun. Ia adalah tipe pria baik-baik yang bisa dikagumi banyak orang. Dan Hoshi belum mengetahui itu karena kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah hal yang ia tidak sukai.

"Sekarang kalian sedang berada di Nighthawk. Dan ruangan ini adalah tempat penyimpanan minuman keras. Dan permen." Ekspresi kebingungan kedua _tamu_ Seungcheol itu dijawab kilat.

"Wow. Kita sudah berada di luar markas ternyata," ujar Hoshi.

"Tentu saja. Tadi adalah lorong yang panjang. Kau kira markas kita bisa lebih besar dari yang kita tahu?"

"Bisa saja kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kami tiba di sini? Kau bisa langsung muncul begini?" Wonwoo bertanya heran.

Seungcheol hanya menunjuk ke arah sudut bagian atas ruangan dimana kamera CCTV terpasang sebagai jawaban.

"Sejak kapan kau beralih profesi menjadi seorang pengawas monitor?" Wonwoo melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"Tidak. Yang menjaga monitor adalah Jeonghan. Dan ia yang melapor padaku kalau kalian datang."

"Untuk apa ada persediaan permen sebanyak ini di dalam sebuah klub malam?" tanya Hoshi. Ia bukan tipe lelaki yang suka menghabiskan uang di klub malam. Tapi yang ia tahu dari film-film tidak pernah ada satupun dari tempat semacam itu yang menjual permen. Lagipula kelihatannya tidak relevan juga. Dari banyaknya permen yang ia lihat, ini memang terlihat seperti Seungcheol akan menjualnya.

"Aku, Jeonghan, dan Lisa sangat menyukai permen. Semua ini milik kami. Jika kalian mau kalian bisa mengambil sebanyak apapun. Masih ada di dalam peti-peti itu."

Ah, benar sekali. Dengan Lisa yang menjadi salah satu nama yang Seungcheol sebutkan barusan membuat Wonwoo mengingat sesuatu. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis baik itu. Baik dan begitu ramah. Hanya sedikit vulgar ketika meminta Mingyu di publik untuk membetulkan kembali pengait bra-nya yang terlepas. Wonwoo sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah merenggut kesempatan gadis Asia Tenggara itu untuk bisa memiliki Mingyu seutuhnya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Setidaknya dari cerita yang ia dengar dari Mingyu begitu Mingyu memutuskan hubungan mereka, Lisa yang tentu saja patah hati itu tidak terlalu terpuruk karena Mingyu langsung menjodohkan gadis itu dengan Kim Hanbin, kakak sepupu Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo harap lelaki itu lebih layak dan bisa membahagiakannya lebih dari yang Mingyu berikan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bukan penggila kembang gula." Wonwoo tersenyum aneh ketika menolak halus. Ia masih berada di ambang pemikiran tentang salah satu mantan kekasih suaminya.

"Aku juga." Hoshi menimpali.

Seungcheol menghampiri salah satu rak dan meraih dua batang lollipop besar yang masih terbungkus plastik bening pada bagian permennya. Tampak masih layak untuk dikonsumsi. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo dan Hoshi.

Ia tetap memberikannya. Ia memaksa.

Dan kedua lelaki itu mengucapkan terima kasih setelahnya.

"Kau suka minuman yang mana?" Seungcheol menawarkan hanya pada Hoshi. Karena ia telah mengetahui kehamilan Wonwoo ketika diceritakan di rumahnya saat Wonwoo berteduh hari itu. Jadi sekarang ia paham dan merasa lebih masuk akal kenapa Wonwoo bisa dibuat mual hebat hanya dengan segelas susu segar dan juga menolak Seungcheol meracik minuman keras dalam bentuk _cocktail beverage_ untuknya.

"Aku sedang tidak memiliki gairah untuk minum."

"Ayolah jangan malu-malu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membayarnya."

"Kalau begitu jangan memaksaku untuk memilikinya."

"Baiklah, maaf." Seungcheol bermaksud baik. Tapi sepertinya Hoshi masih menyisakan secuil kekesalan dalam hati dengan perkataan Seungcheol tentang Dokyeom tadi.

"Jadi ada apa kalian datang kemari?"

"Tidak ada tujuan lain selain Jun ingin menunjukkan ini." Wonwoo memberi penjelasan sesingkat pemikirannya tentang hal-hal yang tidak cukup penting untuk dibahas.

"Dan kurasa kami harus pergi sekarang." Hoshi menimpali. Ia merasa tidak betah berada di tempat ini meskipun ia baru saja singgah di sana selama beberapa menit. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa tidak nyamannya ia jika harus berada di sana dalam jangka waktu lebih panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku senang jika kalian bisa berada di sini lebih lama. Kita bisa membicarakan banyak hal. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka bertiga." Seungcheol menyudahi pembicaraan.

Dan setelah berpamitan Wonwoo dan Hoshi beranjak kembali ke markas.

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan kembali dengan menggenggam lollipop." Jun tidak bisa menahan diri dari berkomentar ketika melihat kedua anggota barunya kembali menampakkan diri.

"Untuk apa kau membuat lorong di antara markas dan Nighthawk?" Wonwoo dan Hoshi terlalu terburu-buru untuk sempat menanyakan hal itu pada Seungcheol tadi. Sehingga Wonwoo pada akhirnya bertanya pada Jun.

"Untuk situasi tak terduga."

"Jadi Seungcheol bisa mengakses tempat ini?" Pertanyaan Hoshi barusan benar-benar persis seperti apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan.

"Tidak. Portal di sana hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam lorong."

Jun lalu membawa keduanya ke dalam ruangan persenjataan yang sebelumnya Wonwoo dan Hoshi masuki.

Ia meraih sesuatu dari lemari kaca dan memberikannya pada Hoshi.

"Saatnya kau memegang senjatamu sendiri." Ia berujar ketika benda hitam mengkilap itu telah berpindah ke tangan Hoshi.

Tidak seperti Wonwoo, Hoshi tidak merasa ketakutan ketika menyentuh senjata itu. Meskipun ia belum pernah bahkan satu kalipun melihatnya.

"Vapid Pink. Daya rusak sebuah pistol revolver selalu lebih unggul dibanding pistol biasa. Ia dilengkapi lensa bidik yang membuatnya mampu melesatkan peluru dengan sangat akurat. Kecepatan pelurunya bisa mencapai lima ratus delapan puluh meter perdetik. Kombinasi akurasi dan kecepatan ini disempurnakan dengan deretan peluru sebesar dua ratus empat puluh gram."

Jun akan membawa Hoshi ke suatu tempat di luar sana untuk mengajarinya cara mengoperasikan senjata itu setelah ini.

-oO-Know the Ropes-Oo-

Mingyu yang mendengar suara pecahan segera melangkah ke arah dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" Ia menyaksikan Wonwoo memunguti pecahan piring dengan tergesa.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu. Aku akan segera membersihkannya." Wonwoo merasa takut. Mingyu telah memperingatkan sebelumnya untuk tidak memecahkan atau menumpahkan sesuatu. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Wonwoo tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring itu ketika sedang memindahkan benda-benda pecah belah dari bak cuci ke dalam kabinet. Ia tahu Mingyu tidak akan tega melakukan sesuatu yang kejam padanya secara fisik. Namun ia takut suaminya itu akan mengurangi jatahnya.

Ia tidak bisa. Uang adalah alasan Wonwoo memaksa ikut dengan Mingyu. Jika Mingyu menguranginya untuk apa ia berada di sini sekarang?

"Ikut aku." Mingyu berucap dingin. Ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

Namun Wonwoo tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Nada dingin dan siluet punggung Mingyu membuatnya semakin takut. Mungkin kali ini ia akan benar-benar berani menghukumnya?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Mingyu."

"Kubilang ikut aku."

Dan selagi memikirkan hal-hal buruk, Wonwoo pada akhirnya patuh. Ia mengikuti langkah Mingyu menuju kamarnya. Dan ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir macam-macam. Kamar tidur? Wonwoo yakin Mingyu sengaja membawanya ke teritorial paling pribadi itu dan akan menutup rapat pintunya. Bahkan menguncinya. Sehingga seburuk apapun hal yang dilakukan Mingyu padanya tidak akan ada yang tahu dan mencegahnya dari hal-hal buruk itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Wonwoo bertanya gamang ketika mereka telah berada di dekat tempat tidur. Dan yap, salah satu perkiraannya benar. Bahwa Mingyu mengunci pintunya. Hingga semuanya terasa hening. Bahkan Wonwoo bisa mendengar satu tegukan ketegangan ketika melumasi tenggorokannya. Lalu bagaimana jika perkiran lainnya juga terealisasi?

"Kau harus mematuhi perintahku."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, sungguh. Aku sudah berusaha untuk berhati-hati. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Wonwoo terlalu panik saat ini hingga tidak bisa berhenti menunjukkannya. Ia berusaha menjelaskan. Penjelasan yang mengimplikasi bahwa meskipun dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan, ia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah.

Mingyu mendengus. "Apa aku terlihat seperti akan memarahi dan memaki-makimu?"

"Ya." Wonwoo menjawab apa adanya.

"Berbaring."

"Eh?" Wonwoo merasa bingung. Sekarang hukuman apa memangnya yang akan ia terima jika ia sudah berbaring?

"Kau pasti sangat kelelahan hingga memecahkan piring seperti itu."

Segala pikiran buruk tentang apa yang akan terjadi ternyata tidak akan terjadi.

"Beristirahatlah." Mingyu menarik selimut. Menyediakan ruangan bagi Wonwoo untuk merebahkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur, kali ini melalui _gesture._ Dan lagi-lagi yang hanya bisa Wonwoo lakukan adalah patuh. Patuh yang masih bercampur bingung.

Mingyu kembali menarik selimut tebal itu hingga menyelimuti Wonwoo hingga sebatas dada. "Lakukan istirahat yang berkualitas sehingga kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu dengan benar nanti."

Wonwoo sempat dibuat terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk menatap Mingyu. "Baiklah." Menjawab kikuk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pecahan piring tadi?"

"Bukan hal sulit bagiku untuk membersihkannya." Ia langsung berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membiarkan Wonwoo beristirahat sendirian.

"Mingyu."

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

Wonwoo menyemat senyum ringkih. "Terima kasih."

Mingyu tidak membalas. Atau setidaknya mengangguk kecil.

Ia meninggalkan Wonwoo tanpa sepatah katapun. Tanpa sedikit gerakanpun.

Wonwoo mendesah lelah.

 _Sampai kapan akan terus begini?_

-oO-Know the Ropes-Oo-

"Selamat datang tuan-tuan The Subshell." Seorang pelayan membungkuk, menyambut hormat ketika kelima anggota tiba di ruangan utama Rogue Walker Hill. Dan mereka membalas dengan sedikit mengangguk.

Kelima anggota The Subshell itu melepas mantel dan menyerahkannya pada sang pelayan. Menampilkan mereka yang mengenakan pakaian formal lengkap serba hitam dengan begitu gagah. Dan Wonwoo bersyukur bahwa jas yang dikenakannya bisa menutupi perutnya dengan baik. Dan melihat penampilan Wonwoo saat ini, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia sedang membawa janin di dalam perutnya. Ia membetulkan posisi dasi kupu-kupunya yang sedikit miring, bersiap-siap untuk _pertunjukan._

Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Wonwoo dan Hoshi. Jelas saja. Mereka tetap menunjukkan kekaguman meskipun Jun telah menjelaskan dan menceritakan segala hal tentang perjudian termasuk casino ini tentu saja. Karena tempat ini terlihat dan terasa jauh lebih mewah dari yang mereka bayangkan. Keduanya menatap sekeliling, menikmati segala jenis interior di sana.

Wonwoo dan Hoshi yang masih sangat baru dan tidak ingin mendapatkan resiko tersesat–tidak, terima kasih–di hari pertamanya, hanya mengekor ketiga anggota lama hingga mereka berhadapan dengan sebuah mesin Slots. Jun bermaksud mengajari mereka berdua. Meskipun Slots adalah tanggung jawab Mingyu, tapi mengajarkan jenis permainan lain kepada mereka tidak ada salahnya kan? Mereka sekarang adalah bagian dari penjudi juga lagipula. Sudah sepantasnya untuk menguasai seluruh jenis permainan.

"Mingyu telah memiliki strategi dan rasio yang pas untuk mendapatkan _jackpot._ Mingyu?" Jun memanggil anggotanya itu. Mingyu berjalan lebih dekat menuju mesin itu. Ia akan mendemonstrasikannya dengan bangga.

"Aku pernah memainkan _game-_ nya di ponsel." Wonwoo mengingat salah satu permainan yang pernah ia pasang dan mainkan di telepon genggamnya ketika masih SMA. Ia bukan penggemar berat game. Tapi permainan itu cukup bisa menjadi penyegar otaknya sesekali sebagai selingan di antara penatnya tumpukan tugas sekolah yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Tapi aku yakin kau hanya asal memainkannya dan hanya menunggu keberuntungan saja untuk memenangkannya kan?" Mingyu berkata angkuh. Karena permainan ponsel tidak akan menghasilkan dan menghabiskan uang, maka para pemain tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan strategi untuk benar-benar bisa memenangkannya. Dan ia tahu Wonwoo adalah salah satu dari para pemain itu.

Wonwoo merotasikan bola mata pada kalimat menyebalkan Mingyu barusan. Suaminya ini tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya merasa sebal di setiap hari-harinya.

"Sekarang aku akan mengajarkan cara melipatgandakan uang dengan mesin ini." Mingyu yang akan memulai, membersihkan tenggorokan.

"Seperti yang telah kita ketahui bahwa di dalam ketiga kolom persegi ini ada dua puluh jenis gambar berbeda. Kau hanya memiliki sedikit probabilitas kemenangan. Sangat sedikit. Jumlah bonus yang kau dapatkan bergantung pada gambar yang akan muncul." Ia memulai penjelasannya. Jun dan Dokyeom mengawasi ekspresi Wonwoo dan Hoshi, tidak, lebih tepatnya memastikan bahwa kedua anggota barunya memperhatikan dengan baik. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Jun memang menikmati wajah serius Wonwoo. Begitu juga dengan Dokyeom yang tanpa sadar dibuat tersenyum dengan wajah serius Hoshi yang tampak begitu menawan di matanya.

Dokyeom tidak tahu ia mendapatkan ide itu dari mana? Namun entah bagaimana ia benar-benar menikmati pemilik wajah sedikit tembam itu.

Ia yakin ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membandingkan. Tapi subjektifitas otaknya tidak bisa mengelak hal ini. Bahwa ia berkata dalam pikirannya bahwa Hoshi tidak memiliki mata besar indah bagai bola kristal seperti milik Joshua. Hoshi tidak memiliki bibir merah dengan bentuk menggairahkan bagai mawar mekar seperti milik Joshua. Dan dari keseluruhan ukiran di wajahnya, Hoshi tidak memiliki sesuatu yang tajam dan menawan bagai Raguel seindah yang Joshua miliki. Joshua adalah sebuah keindahan paripurna. Cukup melihat wajahnya sebanyak satu kali, selama satu detik, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mendengar deskripsinya lebih jauh lagi. Dan Hoshi hanya si pemilik mata sipit dan wajah bundar. Apa yang bagus dari semua itu? Ia bukanlah sesuatu yang layak untuk dibandingkan dengan Joshua. Keduanya seperti ditempatkan dalam kategori yang berbeda. Hoshi tidak akan pernah bisa meraih posisi Joshua dalam segi fisiknya. Jadi, apa yang menarik darinya?

Entahlah. Hanya Dokyeom yang bisa menjawabnya. Karena, yah, ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang ia berpikir kalau Hoshi terlihat seratus kali lebih menarik di matanya dibandingkan Joshua?

Sepertinya tampang serius Hoshi telah menyedot setengah IQ-nya.

Dan sepertinya ia mulai bisa menerka perasaan macam apa ini.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan bonus minimal jika sesuatu yang muncul di kolom pertama adalah gambar ceri. Bonus yang kau dapatkan adalah jumlah berapa kali lipat yang telah kau tentukan sendiri dikalikan dua. Apalagi jika ada lebih dari satu ceri yang muncul, selama salah satu dari mereka berada di kolom pertama. Kau akan mendapatkan lebih banyak bonus." Kontinuitas penjelasan Mingyu membuyarkan lamunan indah Dokyeom. Dokyeom sebisa mungkin berjuang untuk kembali hadir di dunia nyatanya. Dan jika saja tidak cukup memalukan, ia sudah menampar wajahnya sendiri sejak tadi.

"Kau akan mendapatkan jackpot jika mendapatkan gambar yang sama di ketiga kolom. Karena bonus yang kau dapatkan tidak hanya dikalikan dua, melainkan seratus. Dan karena ini adalah mesin Slots modern, maka bonus juga akan dikalikan jumlah uang yang kau pertaruhkan." Penjelasan dasar Mingyu menyadarkan Wonwoo bahwa Wonwoo ternyata tidak terlalu dungu untuk mengenali hal-hal itu. Ayolah, ia cukup sering memainkannya. Tentu saja ia mengerti. Letak perbedaannya hanya pada bentuk uang secara konkrit. Tapi ia tetap memperhatikan. Karena Mingyu yang sebelumnya mengatakan sesuatu tentang strategi, menjanjikannya untuk memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Wonwoo ketahui sebelumnya.

"Slots modern memang lebih banyak memberikan keuntungan. Jika kau beruntung tentunya. Tapi jika kau kalah, ia beresiko lebih besar." Mingyu melanjutkan.

"Dari ketiga kolom ini, keduapuluh gambar itu tidak tersusun dengan sama. Dan acak. Jadi kau harus menghapalkan semuanya."

"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda." Hoshi berujar tidak percaya. Gambar itu terlalu banyak. Dan apakah selama ini pernah ada orang yang dalam benaknya terbesit untuk mengingat semua itu? Ini hanya soal keberuntungan kan?

Ya, Hoshi, seharusnya kau ingat sedang berkonfrontasi dengan siapa saat ini. The Subshell. Mereka benar-benar berusaha melakukan apapun untuk bisa meraih kemenangan. Apapun, kecuali berbuat curang. Apakah semua orang berpikir bahwa mereka bisa berhasil begitu saja? Tentu ada usaha keras di balik semua itu. Usaha-usaha yang tidak pernah orang lain tahu.

"Aku tidak bercanda dengan lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali."

"Memangnya kapan leluconmu pernah lucu?"

Wonwoo menahan tawa. Sepertinya ia baru saja mendapatkan pengganti dirinya untuk menjadi _partner_ debat tidak bermutu dengan Mingyu.

"Ikuti saja apapun yang kami lakukan. Kau akan mengerti kenapa kami melakukan itu. Dan kau tidak akan menyesal." Dokyeom yang menjawab. Berusaha menciptakan percakapan di antara ia dan Hoshi. Keduanya baru saja tidak berkomunikasi selama kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Namun Dokyeom sudah sangat merindukannya. Terdengar sentimentil memang. Yah, klise perasaan tak terdefinisikan.

Lalu keinginannya digagalkan Jun yang meminta Mingyu untuk tetap menjelaskan. Dan Mingyu mematuhinya. Dan sepertinya untuk pertama kalinya di sepanjang tiga puluh enam bulan kebersamaan mereka di bawah naungan atap yang sama, Dokyeom mengutuki pemimpinnya secara mental.

"Ketika kau menekan tuas, kapan gambar akan berhenti tergantung pada berapa lama kau menekan tuas ini. Tapi sebelum kau menekannya, jika kau ingin mendapatkan ceri, kau harus terlebih dahulu melihat gambar di kolom pertama." Mingyu bahkan tidak sedikitpun menyentuh batang tuas itu ketika menjelaskan sesuatu tentangnya.

"Jika menunjukkan gambar lonceng seperti yang kalian lihat saat ini, itu artinya ada delapan gambar di antara gambar ini dan ceri. Total kecepatan perputaran gambar di sini adalah enam gambar atau satu koma dua meter per-sekon (1,2m/s2). Akselerasi awalnya adalah nol koma nol lima (0,05) sekon begitu juga dengan percepatannya melambat menuju energi potensial kembali." Bukankah Jun pernah mengatakan bahwa Mingyu mendapatkan pengajaran secara langsung dari Jeonghan tentang mesin ini menggunakan fisika? Jadi tidak perlu lagi merasa heran dengan betapa memusingkannya kelanjutan kalimat Mingyu barusan.

"Massa yang dimiliki kertas gulung ini mempengaruhi kecepatan, sebenarnya. Tapi karena tidak ada yang tahu data keterangan massa-nya, jadi ya sudahlah. Lagipula ia dipengaruhi gravitasi. Lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai berat. Membuatku semakin tidak bisa berspekulasi."

"Aku tidak bisa mengimplementasikan formula fisika dalam kehidupan sehari-hari." Wonwoo mengeluhkan hal itu. Ia mulai dibuat pusing. Nilai fisikanya ketika SMP bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Kelas IPA benar-benar tidak cocok untuknya. Ia akan mengambil jurusan sastra jika ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang perguruan tinggi seperti yang ia ekspektasikan. Ia lebih senang jika bisa menghasilkan uang dengan menulis novel daripada harus dengan cara memasukkan rumus yang membingungkan ini ke dalam _pekerjaan_ nya.

"Kalau begitu akan langsung kupraktekkan saja." Mingyu mulai menyentuh dan menggenggam tuas itu dengan rileks.

 _Seharusnya itu yang kau lakukan sejak tadi,_ batin Wonwoo.

Mingyu memasukkan empat koin berjumlah empat ratus won dan menekan angka dua puluh sebagai pelipatgandaan pertaruhan. Menekan tuas dengan kekuatan _newton_ dan durasi yang telah ia tetapkan bedasarkan gambar yang ia lihat. Hanya dalam tenggat beberapa detik gambar di kolom pertama berhenti menggulung dan menunjukkan gambar ceri.

Wonwoo dan Hoshi dibuat terkesan. Karena dengan hanya satu ceri saja Mingyu sudah mendapatkan beberapa persen keuntungan dari pertaruhan.

Kedua gambar di sisa kolomnya masih menggulung ke atas. Sebelum berhenti, Mingyu kembali menekan tuas dengan suposisi waktu. Sehingga ketika gambar di kolom kedua melakukan akselerasi dari energi kinetik dan berhenti secara utuh, kolom itu juga menampilkan ceri. Dan berhasil membuat Wonwoo dan Hoshi kembali takjub.

Gambar di kolom terakhir masih menggulung dan Mingyu menekan lagi tuas itu. Jika ia butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menekannya namun batang itu sudah menemukan kebuntuannya di ujung, Mingyu akan kembali menekan benda itu secara proporsional. Dan kolom terakhir menunjukkan ceri, lagi. Papan digital yang berdiri di bagian atas mesin itu menampilkan tulisan _JACKPOT! 200x20x400=1,600,000._

Berakhir dengan tepuk tangan yang terdengar dari Wonwoo dan Hoshi.

Seseorang yang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan tiga ceri hanya satu dari sejuta. Hanya satu dalam tiga ratus enam puluh lima malam di Rogue Walker Hill. Mingyu bukanlah _satu_ itu. Karena jelas-jelas ia tidak mengandalkan keberuntungan. Ia menggunakan otak cerdasnya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan, dalam The Subshell.

Ia mengangkat salah satu sudut bibir untuk menyemat seringaian bangga ketika dengan bersamaan suara bising gemerincing ratusan koin menyerbu, berjatuhan di tempat tersedia. Dan ia hanya diam. Tidak meraih satupun benda pipih berkilau itu.

"Terlalu banyak koin. Berat. Biarkan orang lain yang mengambilnya." Ia menjawab tanda tanya yang ia lihat begitu kentara di permukaan keseluruhan ekspresi Wonwoo.

Hoshi pikir sayang sekali. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dari mesin Slots. Jutaan penjudi di dunia telah berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Mingyu adalah seseorang yang cerdas dalam hal ini. Namun ia malah tidak peduli dan menyia-nyiakan hasilnya. Kalau begitu untuk apa ia sampai repot-repot mengaplikasikan sebuah rumus pada mesin itu?

 _Untuk memenuhi kepuasan tersendiri dan membuat orang lain gigit jari, tentu saja._ Hoshi menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dalam hati.

Berterimakasihlah pada replika Gabriel bernama Yoon Jeonghan. Ia sosok paling berjasa di balik aksi menawan Kim Mingyu.

Selanjutnya mereka berjalan memasuki ruangan lebih dalam, menyatu dalam lautan hitam pakaian formal. Menelusuri, berjalan dari spot ke spot. Berlabuh di beberapa tempat hanya untuk memperkenalkan bentuk fisik dari segala jenis permainan pada kedua anggota baru.

Hingga akhirnya mencapai arena utama untuk babak pertama. Berlokasi tidak jauh dari pintu belakang gedung. Tanpa disadari mereka telah berjalan begitu jauh ternyata. Ke tempat dimana meja hijau bundar nan lebar berada. Sepuluh kursi untuk pemain delegasi dari masing-masing kelompok yang telah terdaftar dalam kompetisi akan bertarung di medan perang itu. Terminator. Satu dari tiga permainan pegangan Wonwoo. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapatkan bagian pertama dalam kompetisi internasional bergengsi antar penjudi ini.

Pemain yang menduduki tempat mereka di antaranya adalah Wonwoo yang dikawal keempat sisa anggota yang berdiri di belakang punggungnya. Bersiap untuk mengawasi dan menyemangati.

Lalu lelaki rupawan yang duduk tepat tiga meter di hadapan wajahnya adalah Lee Taeyong. Seorang ketua kelompok penjudi bernama _Neo Culture,_ yang juga merangkap sebagai lintah darat. Mereka tidak berada di level kekayaan dan ketangguhan yang sama dengan The Subshell. Mereka adalah kelompok dari kalangan yang tidak diperhitungkan. Namun mereka memiliki _cukup_ banyak uang untuk dipinjamkan pada seluruh warga ibukota. Dan menyepakatkan bunga minimal tiga puluh persen untuk dikembalikan. Taeyong adalah seseorang yang telah _menolong_ keluarga Hoshi untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Jadi tidak heran ketika melihat keempat lelaki yang berdiri dengan gagah di balik punggungnya adalah Johnny, Jaehyun, Winwin, dan Lucas. Empat lelaki yang telah menelanjangi dan merasakan kenikmatan tubuh perjaka Hoshi di atas keras dan dinginnya permukaan lantai, di malam itu.

Dokyeom melihat Hoshi yang berdiri di sampingnya tetap _stay cool._ Lebih tepatnya menahan diri dari berteriak atau bahkan lebih parah, melancarkan peluru senjata barunya pada mereka. Ia tidak akan menciptakan _scene_. Ia hanya berencana untuk menceritakan masalah ini pada seluruh anggotanya setelah seluruh acara ini berakhir. Itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dan bagusnya, saat ini keempat bawahan anggota Neo Culture itu melakukan akting yang sama. Seakan kedua belah pihak saling mendukung untuk menjaga keberlangsungan permainan. Ini adalah hari yang mereka nanti-nantikan. Mereka tidak akan merusaknya.

Boo Seungkwan yang baru tiba dengan begitu kasual mendudukkan diri satu meter di samping kiri Wonwoo. Ia sempat menatap Wonwoo sekilas. Melihat lelaki sedikit berisi itu, ketiga anggota lama The Subshell sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berdiri berdampingan dengan mereka saat ini. The Eight Shades. Satu-satunya kelompok yang memiliki tingkat ketangguhan sama dengan The Subshell.

Kelompok dengan Xu Minghao sebagai pemimpinnya.

Manusia yang paling Jun benci di dunia ini lebih dari siapapun, bahkan lebih dari ayah baptisnya yang dulu mengkhianatinya.

Tidak ada yang pernah mengalahkan dan dikalahkan setiap kali kedua kelompok ini menjadi lawan. Mereka selalu mendapatkan hasil seri. Sehingga sampai detik ini kedua pihak masih berusaha meraih predikat penjudi paling tangguh di ibukota. Di seluruh dunia kalau bisa. Jadi The Subshell bukanlah satu-satunya pemenang, maksudnya, jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain selain kedua kelompok ini. Itu adalah alasan Jun begitu membenci Minghao. Karena ia merasa pemimpin The Eight Shades itu telah menghalangi jalannya untuk mendapat pengakuan yang benar-benar nyata.

Satu hal yang membuat ketiga anggota lama The Subshell terkejut adalah ketika melihat siapa satu anggota baru yang Minghao bawa bersama kelompoknya.

"Joshua." Dokyeom adalah pemilik kadar keterkejutan paling tinggi di antara semua orang di sana, "Bagaimana bisa kau bergabung dengan mereka?"

Hoshi melihat lelaki indah itu. Ia juga mengakui keindahannya. Sekarang semuanya jadi masuk akal ketika Seungcheol mengatakan bahwa Dokyeom tidak akan bisa secepat itu melupakan mantan kekasihnya. Mantan indahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Joshua menjawab dingin pertanyaan serius Dokyeom. Begitu kontradiktif dengan ia yang sebelumnya tampak merindukan Dokyeom hingga memaksa untuk menyimpan jaket hitamnya yang baru saja Wonwoo ambil dari laundry hari itu. Yah, ia memang bisa berubah-ubah. Di saat-saat terakhirnya menjalin kebersamaan dengan Dokyeom, yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah Seungcheol. Namun ketika ia bersama Seungcheol, ia bisa sangat merindukan Dokyeom. Sepertinya ia harus memiliki keduanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukankah kau bersama Seungcheol?"

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Kenapa ia membiarkanmu bersama kelompok ini?!"

Dokyeom membredel, menghujani Joshua dengan badai pertanyaan. Ini salah, pikirnya. Joshua tidak seharusnya bersama Minghao. Joshua tidak seharusnya bersama The Eight Shades. Tapi jika ia menghitung kembali dengan bayangan jemari di otaknya: Minghao, Seungkwan, Vernon, Dino. Mereka berjumlah empat. Minghao pasti sengaja merekrut Joshua untuk memenuhi persyaratan jumlah anggota resmi kompetisi tahun ini. Tapi kenapa harus Joshua? Manusia seperti Minghao tidak akan memilih sembarang orang untuk dijadikan anggotanya. Jadi jika bukan karena ia telah mengubah pikirannya, maka ia pasti telah melakukan sesuatu pada Joshua. Lalu apa maksud Minghao melakukan semua ini?

Seharusnya Dokyeom mengetahui ini sejak awal. Sehingga ia bisa mencegah mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak ingin Joshua mendapatkan pengaruh buruk. Ia tidak ingin menjadi musuh di mata Joshua meskipun mereka telah berpisah.

Jadi yang paling ia sesalkan saat ini adalah aplikasi Rogue Walker Hill yang hanya memberikan notifikasi tentang kelompok mana saja yang masuk ke dalam daftar peserta. Namun tidak menampilkan identitas paling aktual semacam daftar nama dan foto wajah anggotanya. Pertama, itu membuatnya tidak tahu bahwa sekumpulan lelaki yang telah melakukan _gangbang_ pada Hoshi ternyata berada di bawah pimpinan Taeyong. Kedua, ia jadi tidak tahu bahwa Joshua telah menjadi salah satu bawahan Minghao.

Dokyeom dirundung kegelisahan mendalam. Ia paling memahami karakteristik Joshua secara menyeluruh. Ia paham betul betapa _sakit_ nya jiwa Joshua. Joshua bukanlah manusia dengan mental se _normal_ yang manusia lain punya. Ia tidak bisa diberikan pengajaran berat sekelas permainan judi dalam waktu singkat. _Please,_ berhitung satu sampai lima saja ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak mungkin akan bisa melakukan ini. Ia hanya akan melempar kartu-kartu itu ke sembarang arah sambil tertawa gila. Ia hanya akan memukuli mesin-mesin permainan itu dan mengajaknya bicara selayaknya manusia tidak waras pada umumnya. Itu adalah semua yang Dokyeom pikirkan. Keberadaan Joshua di tempat ini terlalu komikal dan tidak masuk akal untuk nalarnya.

 _Lelucon macam apa ini?!_

"Katakan pada anggotamu itu untuk tidak banyak bertanya pada anggota baruku yang sangat berharga. Ia bukan urusannya." Minghao melontarkan kalimat sinis yang dijejali kebencian sepenuhnya pada Jun untuk memancing perbincangan. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa hampa jika bersama Jun ia hanya diam-diaman.

Dan ia dibuat sedikit kecewa dengan Jun yang tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Jun hanya menyeringai.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan Hoshi yang perlahan menundukkan kepala. Tidak ada yang menyadari perasaan sakitnya. Ia sakit melihat Dokyeom tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan Joshua. Ia membenci perasaan didominasi ketika memandang ekspresi yang datang dari raut kekhawatiran itu. Meskipun hanya menyaksikannya sesaat, ia mendadak iri pada Joshua. Sekarang ia benar-benar bisa mempercayai pernyataan Seungcheol. Ia akan berhenti menunjukkan kekesalannya pada bartender Nighthawk itu.

Tapi ia harus bisa menghilangkan masalah itu dari dalam pikiran, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tidak hanya ia, melainkan mereka semua, harus melupakan masalah pribadi masing-masing untuk tetap memfokuskan diri pada kompetisi.

Dan dengan keputusan yang telah ditentukan penyelenggara acara festival perjudian dan pelelangan tahunan itu, mereka telah mendapatkan lawannya masing-masing.

Jun vs Minghao

Mingyu vs Vernon

Dokyeom vs Joshua

Wonwoo vs Seungkwan

Hoshi vs Dino

"Tidak kusangka salah satu gangster penjudi paling tangguh di kota ini merekrut seorang lelaki hamil sebagai anggota baru mereka." Minghao lagi-lagi tidak dapat menahan keahliannya merangkai kalimat sinis pada Jun. Tapi Wonwoo juga bisa mendengarnya sejelas seorang pembawa acara di sana melelang _barang-barang_ nya dengan suara lantang melaui beberapa speaker yang dipasang di setiap sudut ruangan.

 _Sial. Joshua pasti telah mengatakan semuanya pada mereka._ Batin Wonwoo.

Joshua mungkin tidak bisa berhitung satu sampai lima. Namun ia bisa mengingat kisah kehidupan seseorang dengan baik. Wonwoo jadi sedikit menyesal telah bercerita tentang dirinya ketika berada di rumah Seungcheol.

Mingyu memegangi kedua bahu Wonwoo dari belakang. Membungkuk, mendekatkan bibir ke telinga istrinya itu untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Itu tidak penting. Tetaplah fokus. Kelangsungan permainan kita di babak selanjutnya bergantung padamu dalam babak awal ini."

Mingyu meremas pelan bahu kurus itu seakan mengalirkan sebuah kekuatan. Wonwoo menarik nafas pelan. Mengendalikan irama jantungnya yang tiba-tiba naik tempo begitu saja. Dengan sentuhan itu Mingyu telah berhasil membesarkan hati Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengukir senyum kelegaan. Salah satu telapak tangannya menggenggam punggung telapak tangan–sedikit gelap–Mingyu sebagai jawaban mengiyakan.

Ia menoleh untuk mendapati wajah tampan Mingyu yang hanya menyisakan spasi tidak lebih panjang dari tiga senti dengannya. Wonwoo akan memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Mingyu yang begitu menggoda. Jika saja ia tidak sedang berada di hadapan sebuah khalayak.

"Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk kelompok kita."

Dan di akhir penyelesaian kalimat Wonwoo itu, Mingyu melangkah mundur satu kali untuk kembali berdiri tegak.

Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk memberikan motivasi istimewa pada Wonwoo. Ia justru sedang memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya The Subshell. Ia tidak sedang berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo agar tidak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Minghao. Ia justru secara tidak langsung memaksa Wonwoo untuk menang agar kelompoknya bisa meraih kemenangan.

Ia tidak benar-benar peduli pada Wonwoo, maupun perasaannya.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, kesepuluh kursi akhirnya terisi penuh. Kesepuluh peserta telah mendapatkan masing-masing lima kartu di hadapannya. Mereka telah memiliki tumpukan warna-warni terklasifikasi chip sebagai simbol bahan pertaruhan sementara.

Mereka telah siap untuk _show time._

Sang pembagi kartu menelusurkan pandangan, menatap serius seluruh peserta.

"Baiklah, kita mulai permainan sekarang."

-oO-Know the Ropes-Oo-

Wonwoo baru saja mengeliminasi setengah perjalanan menuju tempat laundry untuk mengambil tiga lusin pakaian–tambahan Hoshi di antara mereka menambah dua puluh persen kuantitas cucian. Berjalan dengan tangan kosong di tengah padatnya pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar. Ini masih jam kerja. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seramai apa pusat kota ini jika jam pulang kerja dan sekolah telah tiba.

Ia tidak pernah lagi mengendarai motor sport-nya. Di usia kandungannya yang telah menginjak bulan kelima sekarang perut itu sudah terlalu besar untuk tidak menyentuh tangki motor ketika ia menaikinya.

Sebelum melintasi penyeberangan beberapa menit yang lalu ia sempat mengangkat telepon dari Jun yang mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan. Mereka juga sempat memperdebatkan film apa yang sebaiknya mereka tonton di bioskop nanti. Jun dengan sedikit malu mengungkapkan bahwa ia ingin menonton Finding Dory. Wonwoo terpingkal mendengarnya. Lalu menolak dan kukuh dengan keinginannya untuk menyaksikan The Conjuring 2. Jun kalah berdebat dan berakhir memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang Wonwoo mau.

Setelah sampai di seberang, Wonwoo kembali menghentikan langkah untuk mengangkat sebuah telepon tak dikenal. Masa bodoh dengan tempat laundry yang tinggal berjarak hanya tiga blok dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Ia bisa melanjutkan langkahnya setelah ini.

"Halo."

" _Halo Jeon Wonwoo."_

"Maaf, dengan siapa saya bicara?"

" _Xu Minghao."_

Ia sempat terdiam lebih lama sebelum mengatakan, "Bagaimana bisa–"

" _Itu tidak penting."_

"Apa maumu?" Ia tidak bisa bernada dingin. Minghao bukanlah seseorang dari kalangan _baik-baik._ Wonwoo berprasangka akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan setelah ini.

" _Aku memiliki Kwon Soonyoung di sini."_

"Apa?!" tanggap Wonwoo spontan. _What a joke?!_

" _Kau mendengarku dengan baik."_

Di tempatnya, Minghao memperhatikan Hoshi yang pergelangan tangan dan kakinya ia ikat dengan kuat. Tubuhnya ia ikatkan pada sebuah pilar beton. Dan mulutnya ia ikat dengan kain dan membuat simpul di belakang kepalanya.

Ia tidak sedang main-main.

" _Oh, atau perlukah aku memperdengarkan langsung suaranya padamu?"_ Ia menurunkan kain yang menahan Hoshi untuk berbicara.

" _Wonwoo!"_

"Hoshi!" Wonwoo mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya.

" _Bersediakah kau menjemputnya kemari?"_ Minghao berujar.

" _Tidak Wonwoo! Jangan dengarkan apa yang ia minta! Tetaplah berada di tempatmu!"_

Minghao pikir sudah cukup. Ia hanya perlu membuat Wonwoo yakin bahwa Hoshi sedang bersama dirinya saat ini. Jadi ia kembali menutup mulut Hoshi.

" _Ia berisik sekali. Aku harus mengikat mulutnya dengan kain untuk bisa membuatnya diam."_

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya!" Wonwoo positif dibuat khawatir dan tertekan setelah mendengar suara temannya itu. Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi begitu cepat? Baru saja Hoshi berpamitan untuk membeli bahan makanan sebelum Wonwoo pergi tadi. Dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi sandera?

Tentu saja. Dino membuntuti langkahnya. Dan di saat yang tepat ketika tidak ada hawa manusia di sekitar, ia membius Hoshi dan membawanya pada Minghao.

" _Jangan khawatir. Ia aman. Asalkan kau bisa datang tepat waktu."_

"Baiklah. Kirimkan aku alamatmu." Otaknya berputar begitu lambat. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi selain ia harus menyelamatkan Hoshi saat ini.

" _Segera setelah aku menutup telepon ini. Dan oh ya, datanglah sendiri. Atau kau akan menyesal."_ Dan Minghao segera memutus sambungan. Beberapa detik setelahnya Wonwoo mendapatkan sebuah pesan yang mencantumkan alamat lengkap markas The Eight Shades.

Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan ancaman Minghao. Ia tidak dungu. Akan sangat berbahaya baginya jika ia datang sendirian. Terlalu beresiko. Ia harus meminta bantuan.

" _Halo Wonwoo. Ada apa?"_ Jun bertanya di seberang.

"Minghao membawa Hoshi." Wonwoo langsung pada poinnya.

" _Apa kau bilang?"_

"Ia menyanderanya. Aku akan ke tempatnya sekarang."

" _Tidak Wonwoo. Kau tetaplah di sana. Biar aku dan Dokyeom yang menangani ini."_

"Cepatlah!"

" _Aku akan segera ke tempat itu."_

Sambungan diputus bersamaan dengan Wonwoo yang mulai mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam menyaksikan Hoshi menunggu terlalu lama. Waktu yang ia miliki hanya berbatas beberapa kejap.

Ia mengelus perut besarnya gusar. Mengajak sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya berbicara. "Aku harap kita akan baik-baik saja..." Memejamkan mata. Menghembuskan karbondioksida perlahan.

"Tetaplah kuat sayang..."

Karena ia telah memutuskan untuk pergi.

Ia merasakan sebuah tendangan di perutnya. Sedikit mengurangi rasa khawatirnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau sangat kuat. Bisa kurasakan dari tendanganmu itu..." Ia bahkan merasa bahwa kaki mungil itu seperti akan keluar menembus perutnya.

Janin itu pasti bisa merasakan sapuan kasih yang ibunya berikan. Hingga bisa bertingkah antusias di antara tingginya konsentrasi cairan yang menyelubunginya di dalam kehangatan rahim itu.

-oO-Know the Ropes-Oo-

Ia memasuki sebuah bangunan tua tak terurus. Gelap bahkan ketika matahari berada tepat di atas bangunan itu. Lembab dan berdebu. Beberapa kaca jendela yang pecah ditutupi papan kayu. Papan-papan itu membelah sisa-sisa garis sinar matahari dan udara yang memenetrasi.

Ia menelusuri dan memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada. Namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Itu sempat membuatnya takut akan ada seseorang yang melancarkan serangan tiba-tiba dari balik tubuhnya. Jadi ia berjalan dengan lebih waswas hingga menghentikan langkah di samping sebuah tangga lebar.

Benar juga. Ia belum memeriksa lantai atas. Tanpa mempedulikan ketakutannya ia segera menaiki tangga. Menyambung langkah untuk memasuki sebuah pintu terbuka yang seakan telah menantinya untuk memasukinya.

Dan apa yang ia lihat di sana membuatnya membulatkan mata.

"Hoshi!"

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya menatap sendu. Percuma berontak. Ia tidak akan menang dalam sirkumstansi ini. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi, Jeon Wonwoo." Minghao menampakkan wujud dari balik pilar yang menjadi tempatnya mengikat tubuh Hoshi.

Wonwoo menatap tajam. "Lepaskan dia."

Minghao melangkahkan sepasang kaki panjangnya semakin dekat dengan sang lawan bicara. "Ow, tentu saja. Aku akan melakukannya. Jika kau mengabulkan dua permintaanku."

Wonwoo mendesah pasrah. "Katakan."

"Gambarkan peta labirin markasmu. Dan tuliskan rumus untuk mengaksesnya."

 _What?!_ "Dalam mimpimu."

"Jangan coba-coba denganku. Cepat gambar dan tulis semuanya."

"Aku tidak akan mengkhianati The Subshell."

Minghao terbahak, bermaksud merendahkan pernyataan Wonwoo. "Lucu sekali. Kau masih baru. Memangnya apa saja jasa yang telah mereka berikan padamu, hm?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Beberapa jawaban dingin Wonwoo berhasil membuat urat-urat kecil menyembul di pelipis Minghao. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan mengkhianati The Subshell sementara kau sendiri akan mengkhianati temanmu ini?" Ia terus berusaha untuk membuat Wonwoo bersedia mengikuti apa yang ia inginkan.

 _Motherfucker._

Wonwoo mengumpat secara internal.

"Berikan tab-mu," balas Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

Hoshi menggeleng kuat berkali-kali. Hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

 _Hancur sudah markas aman yang telah berusaha mereka jaga dengan baik selama bertahun-tahun. Hancur sudah masa depan The Subshell. Hancur sudah masa depan kami._

Minghao mengukir senyum antagonis. "Anak pintar."

Ia menyerahkan tablet-nya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo akan menggambar dan menulis di sana.

Yah, dalam mimpi Minghao. Karena kenyataannya yang Wonwoo lakukan adalah membanting benda itu sekuat tenaga ke lantai dan menginjaknya hingga layarnya pecah.

Ia terlalu nekad sepertinya.

Minghao menyemat senyum sarkastik. "Jadi kau sedang menantangku? Baiklah." Ia merenggangkan otot leher panjangnya hingga terdengar suara keras retakan tulang dari sana. "Kau telah salah mengambil keputusan."

Ia menarik kerah mantel Wonwoo dengan kasar dan,

BRAK!

Menghempaskan kuat tubuh Wonwoo hingga terlempar ke sebuah tumpukan kursi kayu. Wonwoo mendesis, meringis menahan rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya.

Hoshi semakin gelisah. Ingin sekali mengeluarkan teriakan dari paru-paru keringnya. Namun yang terjadi hanyalah peluh yang mengalir semakin deras melintasi pelipis.

Sementara Wonwoo terus mengucap mantera sugesti dalam hati.

 _Tenang saja. Jun dan Dokyeom akan segara datang..._

Minghao kembali menarik kerah Wonwoo hingga bangkit. Ia akan melanjutkan semua ini.

BUGH!

Wownoo lebih dulu mendaratkan bogem di wajah kasar Minghao hingga sentuhannya terlepas. Bahkan pukulan kuat itu berhasil membuat Minghao terhempas beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Ia kembali maju dan menendang dada Wonwoo hingga punggung Wonwoo membentur dinding. Minghao kembali menghampiri Wonwoo dan akan memberikan serangan bertubi-tubi seperti orang kesetanan. Wonwoo telah memukul wajahnya tadi. Tidak mengetahui bahwa jika ia melawan Minghao satu kali maka Minghao akan membalasnya seribu kali.

PRANG!

Wonwoo memukul kepala Minghao, kali ini menggunakan sebuah botol kaca. Hingga pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan tajam. Namun tidak terlalu kuat untuk membuat nasib kepala Minghao seperti botol itu. Tapi setidaknya Wonwoo telah membuat darah segar mengalir dari kepala Minghao. Cairan pekat itu bercampur dengan cairan sedikit keruh yang tumpah dari botol itu. Dan lelaki oriental itu ambruk di hadapannya.

Wonwoo bersyukur karena Mingyu memintanya membelikan sebotol Portified Wine. Anggur yang sudah sangat Mingyu rindukan. Tapi Wonwoo terpaksa mengeluarkan botol yang baru dibelinya tadi itu dari bagian dalam saku mantelnya dan memukulkannya pada Minghao. Ia akan membelikannya lagi nanti.

Yah, jika ia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya setengah remuk. Tapi motivasi untuk menyelamatkan Hoshi memberinya kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya ia bangkit. Berusaha melangkah cepat menghampiri Hoshi dan melepaskan seluruh ikatan tali yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Wonwoo!" Hoshi yang tidak sabar segara menyerbu Wonwoo dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Argh! Pelan-pelan Hoshi." Untuk sedikit membalas pelukan saja Wonwoo bahkan tidak mampu. Tubuhnya serasa dihujani seribu batu ketika ia menggerakkannya. Hoshi meringis karena merasa bersalah.

Wonwoo akan segera membawa Hoshi keluar dari sana. Atau lebih tepatnya Hoshi yang akan membawa Wonwoo. Karena saat ini Wonwoo tampak begitu lemah. Jadi Hoshi yang akan membopongnya.

BRAKKK!

"WONWOO!"

Mereka tidak melihat serangan itu datang.

Minghao baru saja memukulkan kursi kayu pada punggung Wonwoo hingga benda itu hancur. Mengabsolutkan kepayahan Wonwoo yang sekarang secara paripurna merasa dirinya remuk. Sepertinya punggung Wonwoo adalah sasaran favorit Minghao saat ini.

Hoshi merasa muak dengan semua ini. Ia hendak bangkit dan menyerang Minghao dengan tenaga yang masih banyak tersedia dalam dirinya.

Minghao meraih salah satu potongan kursi yang telah hancur itu dan akan didaratkan di kepala Wonwoo.

Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang Wonwoo miliki, ia berhasil menembakkan bius dari pistol khususnya hingga jarum tajamnya menancap tepat di bagian ceruk leher Minghao.

"ARGH!" Wonwoo tiba-tiba meraung. Meremas kuat perutnya yang dirasa sakit luar biasa yang terasa seribu kali lebih sakit dibandingkan bagian lain tubuhnya.

Hoshi kembali meneriakkan nama Wonwoo secara spontan ketika melihat darah mengalir di sekitar selangkangan Wonwoo.

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipi Wonwoo. Ia terisak hebat. Ia tidak bisa menyaksikan ini. Ia tidak bisa menyaksikan darah ini, juga sumber cairan merah segar itu datang.

 _Anakku..._

Dan Jun dan Dokyeom tiba dengan begitu terlambat.

-oO-Know the Ropes-Oo-

" _...as well as paying attention to the children about the worship and always monitoring the daily interaction. It is expected to be a learning to be more aware of the environmental situation, more attention in the association of children not to fall into the the lifestyle of hedonism. Um..."_ Mingyu berusaha untuk membuat bahasa yang ia katakan seringan mungkin ketika guru bahasa Inggris di kelasnya menunjuknya untuk menjelaskan pesan moral dari sebuah film.

Kelas bahasa Inggris hari ini adalah yang paling menyenangkan bagi salah satu kelas tingkat akhir di SMU Banister. Nona Jung selaku guru yang bersangkutan menyulap kelas menjadi sebuah bioskop. Tirai ditutup rapat, lampu dimatikan, speaker ruangan difungsikan dengan volume di atas biasanya, dan cahaya proyektor disorotkan ke depan kelas untuk menayangkan Dorian Gray. Sebuah film Inggris yang menonjolkan sebuah kehidupan hedonisme pada era Victoria. Zaman dimana Inggris berada di puncak kriminalitas terburuknya sepanjang lima abad terakhir.

Dan begitu film selesai sang guru meminta Mingyu berdiri di tempatnya dan menyebutkan nilai filosofis berdasarkan pendapatnya sendiri yang ia ambil dari film itu.

Dan demikianlah kelanjutan penjelasan Mingyu yang mentransfer apa yang otaknya tangkap hingga ia pikir tidak ada lagi setitikpun residu.

" _What else?"_ Nona Jung bertanya apakah Mingyu masih memiliki sesuatu untuk disampaikan.

Mingyu berpikir keras. Seharusnya masih ada. Ia harus memberikan penjelasan lebih banyak untuk membuat dirinya terlihat lebih keren di mata semua orang di sana. Terutama di hadapan Jiho di sampingnya. Namun ini sedikit sulit. Kata kunci hedonisme pada film itu benar-benar menamparnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjelaskan secara lancar sementara dirinya sendiri berada dalam gaya hidup itu? Berfoya-foya menghabiskan harta, berjudi, mabuk-mabukan, menjalani kehidupan seks yang liar, dan bentuk kesenangan lainnya?

" _I think... that's all, ma'am."_ Ia sudah buntu. _Tak apalah. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan menganggapku bodoh setelah ini._

" _What a great way to show your opinion, Mr. Kim. Along with the content of it."_ Nona Jung mengukir senyum bangga. Ia merasa bangga memiliki seorang murid yang cerdas meskipun bukan sepenuhnya hasil didikannya. Ia harap Mingyu bisa benar-benar mengubah pola aktivitas sekolahnya dan meninggalkan seluruh kebiasaan buruk yang biasa ia lakukan di tahun sebelumnya hingga membuatnya tidak lulus ujian.

Riuh tepuk tangan di seisi kelas membahana. Tepukan kagum yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan yang gendang telinga Mingyu terima.

Mingyu menatap Jiho untuk mendapati gadis itu tersenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya.

" _Alright please sit down Mr. Kim."_

Mingyu membungkuk hormat sebelum kembali mendudukkan diri di bangkunya. Yang setelahnya ia menerima celotehan basa-basi Jiho semacam meminta untuk mengajarinya dan yang lainnya.

Jung Eunwoo adalah siswa berikutnya yang diminta untuk menjelaskan pendapat.

Mingyu ingin sekali memperhatikan gadis itu berbicara untuk membandingkan kemampuan mereka. Jika saja tidak ada notifikasi obrolan yang tiba-tiba mengusiknya.

Nama Jun terpampang sebagai si pengirim.

Ia menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk membaca pesan.

 _Wonwoo baru saja kehilangan bayinya._

 _Ia sudah terlelap di bawah pengaruh obat penenang._

 _Kami menanti kehadiranmu di instalasi gawat darurat rumah sakit internasional Hover._

Seluruh anggota tubuh Mingyu terasa lemas seketika.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Satu beban telah hilang dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya ia senang saat ini. Ini adalah hal yang ia nanti-nantikan selama ini. Namun ia memikirkan hal lain di luar itu.

 _Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana perasaan Jeon Wonwoo saat ini...?_

Mingyu buru-buru bangkit, tidak mempedulikan sopan santun yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Mingyu, kau kenapa?" Jiho bertanya heran.

Nona Jung meminta Eunwoo untuk berhenti berbicara.

" _Mr. Kim. You should not interrupt someone during her explanation."_ Guru itu menangkap raut kekhawatiran di wajah murid pintarnya. _"What's the matter?"_

"Izinkan saya untuk pulang lebih cepat, madam Jung."

" _In English please."_

"Istri saya mengalami keguguran." Satu kalimat singkat sesingkat suasana kelas berubah ramai seperti sebelumnya.

" _Oh My Lord."_ Nona Jung refleks berkata. Ia lalu melihat satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Mingyu. _"We're so sorry Kim Mingyu. For your little family."_ Ia memberikan ucapan dukacita diiringi raut wajah yang setara. _"Okay you may leave the class. I wish your wife the best condition."_

Mingyu berterimakasih. Segera meninggalkan kelas setelah menerima ucapan dukacita yang tulus dari Jiho.

Ia harap kedatangannya nanti bisa membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih baik.

Ya, ia harap.

-oO-Know the Ropes-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

Q: _**Gyu**_ _mulai belain_ _ **Wonu**_ _nih ya? Tapi masih belum tahap cinta ya?_

A: Belom. Dia belain Wonu sekedar tau mana yg bener dan yg salah xD

.

S: _Kok lucu ya_ _ **The Subshell**_ _ketambahan orang macem_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _sama_ _ **Hoshi**_ _haha._

R: Udah terdesak bgt sih xD

.

Q: _Couple_ _ **Dokyeom**_ _itu_ _ **Hoshi**_ _atau_ _ **Joshua?**_ _(semoga aja_ _ **Joshua**_ _/plak.)_

A: Udah disebutin sebelumnya di chap 6 kalo Hoshi bakal jadi pasangan hidup Dokyeom. Joshua juga pasangannya. Tapi di masa lalu wkwkwk. At least aku ngasih momen SeokSoo ya. Momen di atas ranjang /shy/

.

Q: _Knp itu appa nya_ _ **Mingyu**_ _gak setuju? Waeee?_

A: Karena dia gak suka ama Wonu. Karena Wonu itu miskin.

.

S: _Itu_ _ **Jun**_ _tiati kalo ngomong. Bilangnya benci, ntar lama lama cinta ama_ _ **Hao,**_ _eak eak eak._

R: Iya ya. Duh gimana ya kalo Jun tar beneran malah jatuh cinta ama The8 /shy/

.

S: _Setidaknya_ _ **JeongCheol**_ _is raising here! Daripada_ _ **JiCheol**_ _*tolong maafkan dakuuu..._

R: Gak dimaafin /ok/

.

Q: _Kamu nikmatin proses nulisnya kah thor?_

A: SANGAT.

.

Q: _Sastra nya sastra apa?_

A: Aku Sastra Inggris.

.

Q: _Gimana_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _sama_ _ **Hoshi**_ _main kartunya? Penasaraaan..._

A: Sebenernya bisa aja sih ya aku nulisin secara detail pas bagian SoonWoo di medan perang. Tapi itu bakal sangat membosankan buat pembaca jadi aku skip aja xD

.

S: _Seneng banget sumpah ini ff nya cepet lanjutnya._

R: Kalo menurutku gak juga sih. Soalnya sebulan loh. Malah kali ini hampir dua bulan. Kamunya aja kali yg sibuk dan jarang punya waktu buat baca ff jadi sekalinya liat ff aku up berasa cepet wkwkwk.

.

S: _Aku bacanya serius banget ahahaha._

R: Jangan dibawa serius tar baper loh xD

.

S: _Aku pengen nangis ibu_ _ **Mingyu**_ _nya lembut banget baik banget._

R: Dia ngerasain perasaan Wonu yang juga bakal jadi seorang ibu #eaaa.

.

S: _Agak sebel ama_ _ **Josh**_ _tapinya da bukan salah dia, kasian juga malah._

R: Emang. Dia ngelakuin hal-hal di luar batas kesadaran.

.

S: _Puyeng ini pairnya jadi gimana._

R: Tetep Meanie. Tapi ada slight WonHui SoonSeok JeongCheol JiCheol SeokSoo CheolSoo SoonWoo WonCoups SoonGyu. Sejauh ini sih itu. Pair lainnya bakal muncul seiring berjalannya cerita xD

.

Q: _Ini jadinya_ _ **SeokSoo**_ _balikan kah?_

A: Enggak ._.

.

D: _**JunHao.**_

F: /masih mikir/

.

Q: _Kak kak, jago main kartu ya? Penjelasannya detail sekali xD_

A: Detail sekali? Itu baru sebagian kecil loh wkwkwk. Kalo dibilang jago sih gak juga. Tapi aku tau dikit lah strategi biar menang /shy/

.

S: _Ga kerasa ya_ _ **Mingyu**_ _sama_ _ **Wonu**_ _udah nikah aja duh duh._

R: Iya nih gak kerasa waktu cepat berlalu. Aku jadi terharu mereka akhirnya nikah juga hiks #nangisketawa. Untung aja aku tuhannya ff ini xD jadi bisa nikahin mereka secepat yg aku pengen.

.

S: _Awalnya aku kira_ _ **Jun**_ _bakal naksir_ _ **Wonu,**_ _terus_ _ **Wonu**_ _lebih milih_ _ **Jun**_ _daripada_ _ **Mingyu**_ _yg kejam._

R: Inginnya Wonu juga dia milih Jun. Jun itu baik dan perhatian ama dia. Kurang apa coba? Gak kek Mingyu. Tapi demi anaknya, Wonu mencoba buat mencintai Mingyu *tsah. Dan lagian Jun belom tentu bakal balik suka kan ama Wonu xD

.

D: _Semoga next chap ada momen_ _ **SoonWoo**_ _xD_

F: Udah kubikinin yaaa momennya. Banyaaakkk *wink.

.

S: _I love you so muchhh kak!_

R: I love you too my beloved reader yg setia baca dan review :*

.

S: _Kayanya udah cocok dijadiin novel deh._

R: Belom. Masih harus lebih panjang dari ini baru bisa jadi novel xD

.

S: _Tenang kan nanti dilanjut ga akan dihapus lagi._

R: Tapi update nya lama bgt whyyy :[

.

Q: _**Mingyu**_ _cinta ga sih sama_ _ **Wonwoo...**_

A: Enggak xD

.

S: _Paling suka bagian flashback pas nyeritain tentang pelelangan di club apa tuh namanya anjay lupa gue, ya itulah._

R: Casino say bukan club wkwkwk tapi aku ngerti kok maksudmu xD Rogue Walker Hill namanya inget inget loh ya jangan lupa lagi *buat apa coba.

.

S: _Namaku masuk di list penulis aw aku jadi malu wakwakwak, padahal aku udah jarang update huhuhu._

R: Selama masih nulis? Aku juga jarang update kok tapi masih boleh dibilang sebagai penulis kan? xD

.

Q: _Dia nanti pas ikut acara pelelangan-judi tahunan itu, dalam keadaan hamil? Dalam keadaan perutnya gede gitu? Weeew jadi ngebayangin..._

A: Belom gede bgt kok. Cuma membuncit sedikit. Gak keliatan xD

.

D: _Semoga chap depan dan seterusnya panjang juga deh._

F: Banyak banyak aja review biar chap nya panjang terus :v

.

Q: _Entar kalo_ _ **Wonu**_ _ke tempat judi itu terus digodain om om mesum gimana wkwkwk, secara uke cancie sejuta umat..._

A: Tenang, kan ada Mingyu /shy/ *lah emang Mingyu bisa apa?

.

S: _Disebut penulis sama author. Padahal cuma punya 5 cerita, ada yang belom dilanjut pula. Aku tuh berasa penulis gagal karena belom lanjutin cerita ceritaku. Lah kok malah curhat ya, wkwk maaf thor._

R: Iya gpp curhat aja yg banyak :v eh jangan ngerasa gagal. Banyak ff yg belom aku lanjut tapi aku gak mau mengatakan diriku gagal. Berusaha aja. Kalo ada inspirasi ya lanjut, kalo belom ada ya tunggu ampe ada xD

.

Q: _Dirimu emang bisa atau ngesearch di_ _ **Gugel**_ _?_

A: Bisa. Seperti yg aku bilang sebelumnya, aku emang gak jago bgt. Tapi seenggaknya tau strategi biar menang xD

.

Q: _1\. Author tau kan di album_ _ **Teen Age**_ _ada lagu_ _ **Hello**_ _dinyanyiin ama_ _ **DoMinJun**_ _alias_ _ **Dokyeom Mingyu Jun**_ _? Itu ngingetin aku ke ketiga member ori_ _ **The Subshell**_ _tau._

 _2\. Kok bisa pas gini ya? Bahkan author bikin mereka bertiga sekelompok jauh sebelum ada_ _ **Hello**_ _. Jadi makin ngefeel kalo mereka cocok berada dalem satu kelompok. Ini_ _ **Pledis**_ _abis baca ff ini apa gimana sih? Dae to the bak!_

 _3\. Cuma bedanya kalo trio_ _ **The Subshell**_ _sangar bgt kalo trio_ _ **DoMinJun**_ _kocak bgt._

A: 1. Sama xD kirain aku doang yg ngeh. Ternyata ada org lain juga yg nyadar toh.

2\. Itu cuma kebetulan aja sih :v

3\. Nah kalo gitu gimana mau dapet feelnya kalo sifatnya aja kontras gitu? xD

.

S: _**Mingyu**_ _yg bad boy, tapi kadang kadang baik :"]_

R: Maaf, kapan ya Mingyu baik ama Wonu? :']

.

Q: _Kenapa_ _ **Wonwon**_ _diajak juga? Kan dia lagi hamil, kasihan._

A: Kepaksa. The Subshell lagi butuh cepet xD

.

Chapter 7 reviews: 59

Chapter 8 words: 59x200=10800 (tapi aku bonusin 200 jadi total chap ini 12k words)

-Aku bakal terus pake permainan jumlah review ini gak tau ampe kapan. Pokonya ampe aku bilang berhenti aja ya, ehe.

-Itu yg menang kompetisi jadinya siapa ya? Kok tau tau udah skip time sebulan aja :v

-Aku mengalami kesulitan nulis chap ini. Mungkin ini bukan yg paling rumit di antara chap lainnya. Tapi aku ngerasa susah sendiri aja.

-Soal bikin novel, jurusan Sastra Inggris di kampusku menuntut semua mahasiswanya buat bikin novel dalam bahasa Inggris di matkul Literary Study. So, aku pernah bikin novel pas di semester lima. Itu dua taun yg lalu. Novelnya tebel. Paling tebel di antara semua novel yg dibikin temen-temenku *tapi kalo kualitas gak tau siapa yg paling bagus. Dan setelah disubmit, gak dibalikin lagi ama dosennya. Sakit hati aku :[ *curhat. Bikin novel itu tuh penuh air mata dan keringat darah. Aku jadi trauma dan gak akan pernah mau lagi bikin novel sampe kapanpun titik. *beneran curhat hahaha.

-Hal-hal tentang ultrasound dan juga fotonya di chap 6 itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Aku udah dua kali di-USG sejauh ini. Cuma bedanya, kalo Wonu minta Mingyu nyimpen foto itu. Sementara aku gak ngasihin foto hasil USG itu ke pasanganku haha. Aku simpen sendiri di dalem binder.

-Fisika adalah pelajaran favorit aku *bisik* pas sekolah aku anak ipa, *jangan tanya kenapa pas kuliah jurusannya nyasar* jadi aku bikin rumus fisika bab akselerasi featuring energi buat diterapin ke mesin Slots di ff ini. Biar kecerdasan dan kemenangan Mingyu keliatan lebih masuk akal.

-Di real nya Jeonghan juga adalah anak ipa btw.

-Opini Mingyu di kelas itu diambil dari bab empat skripsi aku wkwkwk.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Kyunie | WooMina | vinvinaaa**

 **JeonSans97 | nikeagustina16 | beanie**

 **Seonbaenim | memegyu | loeloe07**

 **Akasuna no Yumi | Taringnya Mingyu | daebaektaeluv**

 **TheTealDetail | pims13 | teman minum kopi**

 **meltme17 | bbysbrth | itsathenazi**

 **kimingyu | Syupit | neneseonjangnim**

 **17karat | KimssiJeonnim | meaniekrr**

 **Aigyuu | Eggtarteu | nonu**

 **Silent Noise | 123456789 | awmeanie**

 **Dodio347 | kaxo | csupernova**

 **SeulryYoung | rosequartz | Dirtynwet Wonwoo**

 **bighit7 | pearlgyuu | Vreixy**

 **Roje Park | nosebleed | Alda Trand**

 **XiayuweLiu | bettylafea | ria**

 **Huang Mingzhu | PPine | TyongieBaby**

 **Beanienim | Redlane Ache | DeadfulMental0214**

 **Sari411 | zeloxter | kimi**

 **Guest**

Numpang promote ya /shy/ ff Meanie aku yg genre nya fantasy-western. Judulnya Roar. Summary nya gak menarik emang wkwkwk. Tapi kalo dibaca pasti seru #pedeamat.

Aku sangat menghargai kalian yang meskipun di tengah kesibukan tugas sekolah, kuliah, dll, masih tetep luangin waktu berharganya buat nulis komen di sini. Jadi terharu akutuh :'] kalo gitu sebisa mungkin aku juga bakal berusaha buat ningkatin terus kualitas tulisan along with plot-nya biar makin seru ceritanya.

Peringatan! Ini akan menjadi ff yg panjang dengan jumlah chapter yg banyak. Butuh waktu yg sangat lama buat namatinnya. Kalian mungkin bakal bosen dan ninggalin cerita ini.

Kemungkinan ini adalah ff Meanie yg aku tulis buat terakhir kalinya. Jadi begitu ini selesai, ya udah. Dan, aku bakal kangen ama kalian semua.

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini :]

Akhir kata, tinggalkan jejak :*


	9. The Last Straw

**PERLU DIPERHATIKAN: Bakal ada adegan hasil copas dari ff ku yg lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-oO-The Last Straw-Oo-

.

.

.

Tidak terhitung sebanyak berapa puluh kali Wonwoo biasa mengonsumsi jeruk, bayam, dan yoghurt dalam tujuh hari selama tiga puluh hari terakhir. Yang Rowoon yakini sebagai penyebab Wonwoo memiliki tulang yang begitu kokoh. Tidak peduli berapa kali Minghao menghempaskan tubuh Wonwoo hingga punggungnya membentur dinding bahkan ia memukul punggung itu menggunakan kursi kayu hingga hancur, tidak ada satu ruaspun tulang Wonwoo yang retak apalagi patah. Ia hanya mengalami memar parah di permukaan punggungnya. Memar yang akan segera pulih dengan beristirahat selama beberapa minggu.

Ia telah dipindahkan ke dalam ruang rawat inap. Dengan Mingyu yang menggenggam telapak tangan dingin itu dengan begitu erat. Mingyu menguatkan tekad dalam benak untuk tidak beranjak satu milipun dari sisi Wonwoo sebelum istrinya itu terbangun dan menyambutnya dengan senyum. Ya, Mingyu sangat berharap bahwa Wonwoo masih bisa menyemat senyum. Mingyu baru saja melihat sematan senyum itu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu. Namun saat ini ia sudah begitu merindukan senyuman itu.

Sebelumnya Wonwoo sempat terbangun. Namun mengetahui suaminya belum berada di sisinya, ia kembali memejamkan mata.

Lalu sekarang kelopak tipis yang memagari mata Wonwoo perlahan bergerak membuka hingga diameter terpanjang yang bisa ia capai. Dan objek pertama yang jatuh di belakang retinanya adalah sosok lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap yang begitu ia kasihi. Bersamaan dengan kehangatan yang ia rasakan pada genggaman tangannya.

Dan tidak sesuai apa yang diekspektasikan, Mingyu yang terlebih dahulu menyambut dengan senyuman. Satu ukiran kelegaan.

"Oh, Mingyu," adalah kata pertama yang Wonwoo ucap dengan intonasi lemah. Kadar kepayahan serupa dengan kondisinya. Dan ia merasa ada seseorang yang menghantamkan batu besar dengan kekuatan seribu newton pada punggungnya ketika ia mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia ingin mengambil posisi duduk. Ingin menatap wajah suami tampannya lebih jelas dari ini.

Dan Mingyu tentu segera menahan pergerakan Wonwoo dengan sepasang telapak tangan pada bahu ringkihnya. "Tidak Wonwoo. Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Berbaring saja."

"Tidak masalah. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur." Wonwoo yang mencoba beralasan, memaksakan senyum. Mingyu tidak mengerti bagaimana Wonwoo masih bisa melakukan hal itu dalam kondisi kesedihan seperti ini? Dan pada akhirnya Wonwoo patuh. Ia kembali melemaskan seluruh otot untuk merelaksasikan tubuh di atas tempat tidur.

Mingyu menawarkan kehangatan lainnya dengan mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo. Begitu lembut, menghargai tekstur helaian hitam Wonwoo dengan kelembutan setara. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Wonwoo menahan sakit ketika sedikit menggerakkan tubuh ke kiri. "Pegal sekali. Usia kandungan kelima benar-benar membuat punggungku terasa pegal." Ia kembali mengulum senyum. Senyum yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa prihatin. Terutama jika semua orang mendengar dengan jelas konteks kalimat yang ia katakan barusan.

"Ia selalu meracau seperti itu. Seakan-akan janinnya masih ada." Jun dengan nada datar berkata. Ia lebih memilih melipat kedua tangan di depan dada ketika menatap jauh keluar jendela. Tidak ingin lagi menangkap satu titik kesedihan di balik bola mata Wonwoo. Namun ia pikir bagaimanapun ia harus mengatakan kebenaran dan mengumpulkan nyali untuk menatap ke dalam mata Wonwoo. "Kau merasa sakit di punggungmu. Bukan pegal. Kau baru saja dihantam berkali-kali." Ia berujar realistis.

"Kalian yakin dokter tidak mengatakan apapun soal kondisi kejiwaannya?" Mingyu bertanya pada siapapun di sana. Kecuali Wonwoo.

Kening kencang Wonwoo mengernyit. "Kalian ini bicara apa? _Baby_ memang masih bersamaku. Lihatlah perut yang besar ini." Ia mengelus permukaan perut yang masih dibalut selimut tebal.

"Perutmu tidak akan menyusut secepat itu setelah kau kehilangan bayimu Wonwoo." Jun kukuh dengan kerealistisannya yang menyakitkan.

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan ia bergerak di dalam sini!" Serpihan kaca di permukaan mata Wonwoo muncul bersamaan dengan bentakan terakhirnya.

"Sudah cukup Jeon Wonwoo. Sadarlah bahwa anakmu itu sudah mati!" Jun tidak peduli jika itu akan menyakiti Wonwoo. Yang ia yakini saat ini yang terbaik bagi Wonwoo adalah untuk menerima realita pahit ini.

"Ia pasti begitu tertekan hingga bertingkah seperti itu." Hoshi akhirnya menyuarakan pendapatnya tentang Wonwoo setelah sekian jam berada dalam keheningan memuakkan.

Perlahan Wonwoo menggerakkan sepasang telapak tangan. Ia meraih kedua tangan Mingyu dan menggenggamnya. "Mingyu, aku tidak keberatan jika harus diperiksa lagi, sungguh. Aku yakin para dokter itu keliru. Aku yakin anak kita pasti masih ada..." Dan Mingyu rasanya ingin ikut menangis ketika melihat akhirnya ada satu titik buliran kristal bening yang jatuh dari mata Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat. "Jeon Wonwoo, jangan bersikap seperti ini. Jangan membuat segalanya menjadi semakin sulit. Kau bisa menularkan kegilaanmu padaku."

Mendengar ucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo semakin lemas hingga sentuhannya terlepas. "Jadi kalian benar-benar menganggapku gila? Kalian tidak percaya padaku?" Resonansi dalam suara Wonwoo semakin kuat.

Mingyu tidak memiliki gairah untuk menjawab. Ia terlalu takut akan salah bicara.

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo menjerat mata Mingyu dengan tatapan memelas. Ia meminta untuk dikasihani. Ia masih berharap Mingyu akan menunjukkan rasa percaya padanya. Atau setidaknya sedikit saja belas kasihan.

Dan sepertinya tatapan Wonwoo berhasil kali ini. "Kau ingin diperiksa lagi?" Pertanyaan lembut Mingyu menyediakan harapan.

Sepersekian detik kemudian tercipta lengkung senyum yang melebar di wajah Wonwoo. Ia mengangguk antusias. "Iya. Tentu saja. Aku sangat bersedia."

"Mingyu." Ada nada protes terselip dalam dua silabel Jun barusan.

"Sudahlah. Bukankah kau pernah bilang untuk menuruti segala keinginannya?" Mingyu berujar.

"Ya. Tapi itu kan ketika ia masih mengandung dan tidak boleh dibuat tertekan. Sementara sekarang?"

"Tidak apa-apa Jun. Supaya dia benar-benar percaya kalau–" Nafas Mingyu tertahan. Ia bersyukur ia masih bisa mengendalikan kata-katanya barusan. Tidak mungkin ia melanjutkan kalimat dengan _janinnya sudah tiada_ di hadapan Wonwoo. Terutama ketika tatap mereka bersiborok seperti saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak tega.

Maka seperti ini ia melanjutkan.

"Ah, lupakan. Aku akan menemui Rowoon. Kalian tunggu di sini."

-oO-The Last Straw-Oo-

Rowoon sedang bertugas di rumah sakit internasional lainnya ketika Wonwoo membutuhkan penanganan dengan segera dalam kondisi darurat tadi. Sehingga untuk kali ini saja Wonwoo berurusan bukan dengan Rowoon di rumah sakit ini. Dan kebetulan untuk saat ini dokter itu telah kembali. Dan akan memenuhi permintaan aneh pasangan suami istri di hadapannya kini.

Memastikan kehidupan janin yang dipastikan telah mati.

Dan Rowoon akan selalu mengabulkannya selama itu bukanlah hal mustahil untuk dilakukan. Satu hal yang mustahil mungkin adalah hasil yang tidak akan sesuai harapan.

Wonwoo telah berbaring di atas meja pemeriksaan di ruang periksa. Mingyu yang setia duduk menemani di sampingnya membantu mengangkat baju dan menurunkan celana Wonwoo. Gel dingin melapisi permukaan kulit abdomen Wonwoo dan Rowoon sedikit menekankan sebuah alat khusus pada perut itu. Memancarkan kumpulan sinyal yang mengumpulkan gelombang abstrak sehingga membentuk gambar di sebuah layar yang bisa Mingyu dan Wonwoo lihat.

Rowoon menggerakkan alat itu perlahan. Ia dan Mingyu tidak banyak berharap. Mereka telah mengetahui jawabannya. Jadi untuk apa memperhatikan dengan serius? Kontras dengan Wonwoo yang berdebar-debar dan tidak akan sedikitpun memindahkan tatap dari layar.

 _Ya Tuhan. Biarkan keajaiban terjadi..._

Dokter itu tiba-tiba mengernyitkan kening. Ia menangkap sebuah kejanggalan. "Ya Tuhan." Ia berujar spontan.

Mingyu melihat ada sosok janin di sana. "Apa kalian memang selalu begini? Tidak segera mengeluarkan janin yang telah gugur?"

"Bukan begitu Mingyu. Kami bisa saja terlambat dua hingga tiga hari untuk mengeluarkannya. Itu tidak masalah."

"Lalu?"

"Lihatlah."

"Huh?"

Mingyu patuh. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik layar itu.

Rowoon membulatkan sepasang mata kecilnya. "Ia bergerak," ujarnya takjub. Berhasil membuat sepasang suami istri di hadapannya semakin berdebar-debar dengan harapan besar. Tapi mata Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga bisa melihat itu.

"Ia cegukan. Dan kau bisa lihat detakan jantungnya? Ia berdenyut dengan begitu cepat." Rowoon terdengar lebih antusias di kalimat selanjutnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Mingyu berujar tidak percaya. Apa yang ia lihat benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

"Ia masih ada, Mingyu. Ia masih hidup." Rowoon tersenyum lebar berujar meyakinkan. "Selamat, Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Kalian akan segera menjadi orang tua dalam waktu dekat."

Mingyu bukannya tidak senang dengan ini. Bagaimanapun, ini benar-benar janggal. "Tunggu sebentar. Lalu apa yang membuat kalian mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo keguguran?" tanyanya heran.

Mata Rowoon memicing tajam. Mencurigai sesuatu entah pada apa. "Ada yang salah di sini. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil Jang Doyoon." Nama yang barusan ia sebut adalah nama salah seorang perawat yang ia tahu telah menjadi seseorang yang menangani Wonwoo di instalasi gawat darurat tadi. Kemudian ia berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo sendirian dalam gelembung hening yang tercipta dari kebingungan bercampur ketidakpercayaan.

Sebagaimana Wonwoo yang tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Syukurlah _baby_. Kau masih hidup. Kau masih ada di dalam sini." Mingyu mengelus lembut perut besar Wonwoo yang masih sedikit terlapis gel dingin. Air matanya jatuh, tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dalam rongga dada.

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo berujar tidak percaya melihat reaksi Mingyu. Ia tidak menduga hal ini yang akan Mingyu ekspresikan jika mendapati anak mereka masih ada.

Mingyu memeluk perut Wonwoo dengan erat sekaligus berhati-hati di saat bersamaan. Membenamkan wajah di sana. Mengecupi perut itu penuh haru dan cinta. "Kau tahu? Aku begitu sedih ketika mendengar bahwa kau sudah tidak ada." Mengajak makhluk kecil di dalam sana berbicara seiring air mata yang berjatuhan semakin banyak. "Tetaplah di sana. Jangan pergi. Kau hanya boleh keluar dari sana jika sudah saatnya bagimu untuk lahir." Ia juga terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak sanggup menghentikan rentetan kalimat. "Aku mencintaimu _baby_." Ia mengecup perut itu sekali lagi sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajah di sana.

Wonwoo mengelus puncak kepala Mingyu. "Kau sudah bisa menerima kehadirannya?"

Kalimat tanya Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mendongak lalu sepenuhnya bangkit untuk menatap wajah Wonwoo lebih jelas. "Maafkan segala kekasaran yang telah kulakukan padamu selama ini Wonwoo." Ia membawa wajah mereka mendekat. Keduanya memejamkan mata secara bersamaan ketika Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo selama beberapa detik.

Wonwoo menyentuhkan telapak tangan pada punggung telapak tangan Mingyu yang tersampir di pipinya ketika ciuman itu terlepas.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu juga," ujar Mingyu. "Aku akan berusaha untuk menjagamu dan anak kita lebih baik lagi. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik. Aku janji." Wonwoo membalas senyuman tulus Mingyu di akhir kalimatnya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan air mata haru. Ini adalah sesuatu yang ia harapkan selama ini.

 _Anakku masih hidup. Kedua orang tua dari anakku saling mencintai. Aku dan Mingyu, saling mencintai. Ini benar-benar sempurna. Tolong katakan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Jika ini hanyalah mimpi tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini. Ini terasa terlalu indah dan terlalu nyata untuk ditinggalkan..._

Dan tidak lama setelah itu kelima anggota The Subshell mendapatkan sebuah fakta.

Bahwa saat itu. Di dalam atmosfer menegangkan yang menyelubungi koridor instalasi gawat darurat tempat Jun, Dokyeom, dan Hoshi menunggu sebuah kepastian. Salah satu perawat bernama Jang Doyoon muncul ke permukaan.

" _Keluarga tuan Jeon istri dari tuan Kim?"_ Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir perawat itu berhasil membuat ketiga anggota The Subshell berdiri tegak secara spontan, merasa terpanggil.

Jun mengajukan diri. _"Bagaimana kondisinya?"_

" _Kami mohon maaf tuan-tuan,"_

Mereka bertiga refleks menunduk. Tidak ingin lagi mendengar kelanjutan kalimat. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan perawat itu. _"Kami sangat menyesal."_

Dan kesalahpahaman terjadi di sini.

Ruangan tempat Wonwoo ditangani bukanlah satu-satunya ruangan di dalam instalasi itu. Ia dan janinnya sesungguhnya baik-baik saja. Hanya sangat kritis. Dan Jang Doyoon tidak berurusan dengan Wonwoo. Sama sekali. Perawat itu bertugas di dalam ruangan lainnya di sana. **Menangani pasien lainnya.**

Tuan Jeon istri dari tuan Kim yang telah kehilangan bayinya adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Mingyu akan menuntut rumah sakit ini setelah ini atas sebuah kesalahpahaman fatal.

-oO-The Last Straw-Oo-

"Bagaimana kalau Bongji? Youngja? Jungsook?"

Mingyu memberikan pilihan. Dahi Wonwoo mengernyit. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Mingyu mengusulkan nama-nama seperti itu untuk anak mereka nanti? pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo segera mengibaskan tangan. "Terlalu jadul."

Usia kandungannya telah menginjak bulan ketujuh dan ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi ini dan itu sehingga lupa untuk menyiapkan sebuah nama untuk bayi perempuannya kelak. Ia tidak memerlukan sesuatu yang terlalu mewah seperti Rina, Siyeon, atau Solbin. Tapi setidaknya ia menginginkan nama yang terdengar cukup cantik dan sederhana untuk diingat orang-orang.

"Yeonchun? Deokji? Sohyang?" kali ini Dokyeom yang bersuara. Ia telah berusaha berpikir. Namun hanya itu yang bisa ia temukan di kepalanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "Terlalu kampungan." Ia tidak ingin terdengar ofensif. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Nama-nama itu memang tidak terdengar bagus di telinganya.

"Jinki? Minho? Taemin?" Apa yang Hoshi usulkan mungkin terdengar lebih seperti gurauan. Tapi tidak, ia benar-benar serius. Dan ia akan sangat senang jika Wonwoo bersedia untuk menamai anaknya dengan salah satu nama yang ia sebutkan barusan.

Tapi Wonwoo tetap menolak. "Terlalu SHINee. Lagipula itu adalah nama laki-laki." Ia berujar kesal.

"Tidak. Itu adalah nama uniseks." Hoshi menyanggah.

"Tapi apakah kau pernah dengar ada gadis bernama Jinki, Minho, dan Taemin? Tidak kan?" Balasan kalimat Wonwoo berhasil membuat Hoshi tidak menjawab lagi. Ia lalu menoleh pada Jun. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau belum memberikan saran." Ia berharap pada pemimpinnya yang selama ini tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

Jun mengetuki dagu. Memasang _gesture_ berpikir. Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat sebagai penantian sebuah ilham. "Um... apa ya? Hm... Baozhai? Xiaodan? MingYu?" ujarnya terpapar ragu.

Wonwoo merotasikan bola mata. "Itu adalah nama Cina, Jun. Jangan bercanda." Ia merengut kecewa.

"Kenapa MingYu terasa mirip Mingyu di telingaku?" ujar Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jika dikonversikan ke dalam nama Korea, MingYu adalah Minwoo. Minwoo adalah perpaduan nama kalian. Benar kan?" Jun memberikan penjelasan sederhana.

"Benar. Tapi Tidak ada juga perempuan bernama Minwoo." Wonwoo masih bernada kesal.

"Ya ampun. Ini begitu sulit. Bagaimana aku akan menamai anakku?"

-oO-The Last Straw-Oo-

Kegiatan panas di atas ranjang menyisakan aroma seks menguar di setiap sudut ruangan. Nafas hangat. Peluh dingin. Lahar putih. Semuanya. Dokyeom dan Hoshi masih menyisakan hal-hal konkrit itu melekat pada mereka.

Seakan ada pita dua perekat pada tubuh keduanya, tubuh lengket mereka yang telanjang bulat itu menyatu di balik selimut tebal. Membiarkan dua batang kemaluan yang telah bekerja keras, saling bergesekan di bawah sana. Dokyeom mengecup, menghirup aroma keringat yang membasahi poni Hoshi yang membuatnya semakin terangsang. Hanya dalam hitungan jam rambut lembut keduanya berubah menjadi lepek. Mereka akan mencuci rambut bersama setelah ini. Saling menggosokkan sampo dan busa ke kepala pasangan kedengarannya menyenangkan.

Hoshi yang kini menjadikan bisep lelaki di sampingnya sebagai penyangga kepala. Keduanya saling mendekap. Tidak ingin melepaskan. Dengan Hoshi yang sekali-kali memainkan telunjuknya di area sekitar dada bidang Dokyeom. Membuat gerakan melingkar. Bermain-main dengan putingnya.

"Menurutmu, kalau kita menikah dalam waktu dekat, apakah itu terlalu cepat?" Hoshi memulai topik. Mereka berada dalam suasana tepat untuk membahas perihal semacam itu. Dan ia selalu menantikan saat ini. Saat-saat ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia ingin ungkapkan selama ini.

Dokyeom tidak menampilkan senyum matahari andalannya. Itu terlalu bersinar untuk ukuran sebuah percakapan serius yang dibawakan Hoshi. Jadi ia hanya mengulas senyum tipis yang tampak manis. "Kukira begitu, sayang. Kita masih butuh banyak waktu."

"Kau benar." Hoshi membalas lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Dokyeom bertanya hati-hati.

Hoshi menyelami lautan tatapan Dokyeom lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan ini sendirian. Kita yang menjalani hubungan ini. Tidak hanya aku yang terlibat. Tapi juga ada kau. Aku juga harus mendengarkan pendapatmu." Ia membalas senyum, berusaha tidak terdengar egois dan kecewa.

Dokyeom menambah penyaluran afeksi dengan sedikit mengacak rambut kelam Hoshi, "Aku merasa lega kau bisa menyikapinya dengan baik."

"Untuk saat ini mari kita bersenang-senang dulu." Hoshi menimpali. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan garis kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Kau ini. Benar-benar menggemaskan." Dokyeom mencubit pelan pipi Hoshi yang sedikit tembam.

Hoshi menelusurkan jemari di permukaan kulit kasar wajah Dokyeom, "Dan kau benar-benar tampan." Dan ia menikmati pemandangan wajah tampan dan tegas yang tersuguhkan dalam jarak tidak lebih panjang dari lima senti di hadapannya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa menjadi pemilik lelaki tampan itu.

Dokyeom mengeratkan pelukan, "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

"Memang kau pikir aku akan lari ke mana?" Hoshi memberikan tatapan menggoda.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Kau hanya akan berlari di tempat, di dalam roda hamster yang tidak memiliki tujuan." Dokyeom bergurau.

"Sial." Hoshi terdengar bahagia di dalam umpatannya, "Berjanjilah untuk tetap di sisiku apapun yang terjadi." Lanjutnya.

Dokyeom melakukan inspirasi dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang. Dan melakukan ekspirasi dengan menghembuskan karbondioksida perlahan. "Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Tapi untuk saat ini, selagi aku mampu, aku akan berusaha untuk tetap bersamamu. Melindungimu. Menghangatkanmu. Mengamankanmu. Dan menyamankanmu. Apakah itu cukup?"

Mata Hoshi ikut tersenyum ketika bibirnya tersenyum, "Itu sangat banyak."

Dan setelahnya jeda kembali terjadi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Hingga akhirnya menciptakan jeda berdetik-detik.

Tidak masalah. Mereka senang bisa larut dalam suasana ini. Suasana keintiman menyenangkan ini. Hangat, dan mereka senang tidak ada yang berani mengusik kehangatan ini.

"Hei." Hoshi kembali memecah gelembung hening. Dan tidak ada dari pihak manapun di antara keduanya yang memiliki niatan untuk mengubah posisi.

"Hm?" Dokyeom menyahut pelan.

"Bisa kau lihat interaksi Mingyu dan Wonwoo pada anaknya?"

Dokyeom sempat terdiam sejenak. Tidak mengira bahwa Hoshi akan menanyakan ini. Namun ia tetap menjawab, "Ya. Kenapa?" dan mencoba menerka yang akan dikatakan Hoshi setelah ini.

"Bukankah itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan?" pertanyaan berbalas pertanyaan. Dokyeom mulai bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini. Dan ia tetap menjawab, "Yap."

"Tidakkah kau ingin seperti mereka?" _benar kan?_

"Maksudmu, punya bayi?" Dokyeom langsung ke poinnya.

"Kau mau?" Hoshi bertanya malu-malu.

"Tentu. Memang akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa menjadi ayah." Dokyeom menyibak poni basah yang menutupi kening Hoshi. Sisa keringat itu membuat kening itu terlihat berkilau. "Kau bisa memberikan anak untukku?" Dokyeom mendukung percakapan.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu." Hoshi menjawab lesu. Sadar bahwa ia adalah lelaki biasa. Bukan lelaki luar biasa semacam Wonwoo yang bisa langsung mengandung dengan _hanya sekali coba._

Rasa bersalah menyergap Dokyeom. Entahlah. Bukan ia yang memulai duluan pembahasan ini. Tapi pertanyaan terakhirnya tadi benar-benar membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Tapi bagaimana jika seandainya kau punya anak kandung?" Hoshi bertanya lagi. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan topik sensitif ini sebenarnya. Namun ia penasaran dengan dengan isi hati Dokyeom tentang ini. Mereka telah hidup bersama selama beberapa bulan. Ia merasa perlu untuk saling memahami dan mengenali diri satu sama lain lebih dalam.

"Tentu aku akan menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia ini." Dokyeom langsung mengutuki jawabannya sendiri barusan. Itu akan terdengar seakan Hoshi tidak akan bisa membuatnya menjadi pria yang paling bahagia, ia pikir.

Dan ia memikirkan kalimat paling tepat sebagai pengganti kata maaf.

"Tapi itu tidak masalah. Aku memilikimu. Kau adalah semua yang kubutuhkan."

-oO-The Last Straw-Oo-

 _"Look._ Kita mendapatkan nilai yang sama. Dengan pasangan _tie._ Maka dalam kondisi kau sebagai _player,_ dan aku sebagai _banker_ seperti ini _,_ berapa kali casino akan membayar?" Vernon menatap wajah Joshua dan tiga kartu di tangan Joshua bergantian ketika melontarkan pertanyaan bersifat menguji. Ia berjuang untuk menyisakan kesabaran dalam mengajarkan salah satu permainan judi pada seseorang dengan kondisi otak tidak senormal manusia pada umumnya. Dan Seungkwan si pemegang asli permainan Baccarat yang saat ini sedang Vernon ajarkan, hanya duduk di samping Vernon dengan melipat kedua tangan. Mengawasi cara lelaki setengah Kaukasia itu melatih anggota baru. Yah, dua bulan masih terbilang baru kan?

Sebelumnya kedua anggota lama The Eight Shades itu telah bertaruh. Tentang siapa yang akan lebih dulu menunjukkan bahwa di antara keduanya jatuh cinta? Apakah Vernon yang tidak akan bisa menahan untuk memperlihatkan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Seungkwan? Atau sebaliknya? Jika Vernon kalah, ia akan mengajarkan Joshua permainan yang Seungkwan pegang. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan mengajarkan permainan judi pada Joshua adalah sesuatu yang paling Seungkwan, Vernon, dan Dino hindari selama ini. Dan Vernon telah kalah dalam taruhannya.

 _"I have no idea. These are just... too hard..."_ jawaban Joshua terdengar sangat lemah. Wajah dan bibirnya pucat. Matanya memayung sayu. Bagaimana bisa kedua lelaki di hadapannya tidak peka akan hal itu? Joshua merasakan sakit di kepala. Bagaimana ia akan memahami permainan sulit itu dalam kondisi seperti ini?

Vernon berdecak muak, _"What the fuck do I gotta do to get you understand this, huh? What else?"_ ia sudah bosan dan lelah berputar-putar dalam permainan yang sama, dengan jenis sama, sebanyak sepuluh kali dan Joshua masih belum paham juga? _Alat_ pertaruhan ini benar-benar mempermainkannya.

Bentakan Vernon berhasil memompa kadar kesakitan di kepala Joshua, _"Can we please just stop here? It has had me overwhelmed."_ Joshua bangkit dengan memegangi kepala. Berniat untuk membawa diri ke dalam kamar dan beristirahat. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan Vernon umpatkan dan lakukan padanya setelah ini. Ia merasa benar-benar berada di klimaksnya dan membutuhkan istirahat untuk saat ini.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Duduk dan perhatikan aku baik-baik!"

Bayangan Dokyeom muncul sekelebatan dalam ingatan Joshua ketika menutup mata.

 _Aku merindukanmu Lee Seokmin._

Ia menggaungkan kalimat itu di kepala.

Setelahnya ia kehilangan kesadaran. Terjatuh di langkahnya yang ketiga.

"Joshua!" Vernon dan Seungkwan yang berteriak berbarengan segera menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya itu.

 _"Oh my God Vernon. What have you done to him?"_ Seungkwan berujar panik ketika menepuk-nepuk pipi Joshua.

 _"Why me? You know I didn't even touch him an inch!"_

Minghao yang mendengar keributan datang menghampiri.

"Ada apa dengan Joshua?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Ia tiba-tiba saja seperti itu." Vernon menjawab apa adanya.

"Cepat bawa ke kamarnya." Minghao memberi perintah.

 _"Take him to his room. Hurry."_ Seungkwan menyerahkan perintah itu pada Vernon.

 _"Why me?"_ Vernon bertanya dengan nada protes yang kentara.

"Karena kau yang telah membuatnya begitu, idiot!" Jawab Seungkwan singkat.

 _"I told you it's not my fault!"_

 _"However you scolded him. So you're gonna undertake responsibility."_

 _"Fuck this shit."_

Minghao meminta kedua anggotanya berhenti berdebat dan akhirnya Vernon pasrah. Ia mengangkat tubuh kurus Joshua yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, menggendongnya ala pengantin ke dalam kamar. Membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati.

Minghao duduk di tepi ranjang. Satu tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Joshua dengan cara yang telah ditentukan, tangan lainnya menekan pangkal leher Joshua. "Kalian boleh pergi. Lanjutkan latihan kalian." Ia berkata dingin tanpa sedikitpun menoleh, "Aku akan memeriksa keadaannya." Perintah itu langsung dipatuhi tanpa dihadang pertanyaan apapun.

Seungkwan dan Vernon meninggalkan keduanya sendirian dan lebih tertarik untuk membahas puluhan tanda tanya yang berkecamuk dalam kepala mereka seputar Joshua ketimbang melanjutkan latihan. Mereka tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar dalam sirkumstansi ini.

Hanya bertenggat beberapa menit, Seungkwan, Vernon, dan Dino melihat Minghao telah melangkah keluar dari kamar Joshua dan menutup pintunya perlahan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Dino menyambut Minghao dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Seungkwan bertanya bahkan sebelum Dino mendapatkan jawaban.

"Ia tidak pura-pura pingsan kan?" Vernon juga bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak. Ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri." Minghao tahu jawaban singkatnya barusan tidak cukup untuk menjawab semuanya.

 _"What a fucking weak guy."_ Umpatan-umpatan sudah biasa terucap dari bibir Vernon dengan begitu ringan. Ia memang dibesarkan di lingkungan brandalan di metropolitan kota New York. Yah, tidak heran.

"Sejak awal ia memang begitu kan?" Dino menimpali.

"Terutama sekarang. Ia akan semakin lemah." Minghao menambahkan. Lebih terdengar seperti menggantungkan kalimat yang telah berhasil mengundang tanda tanya besar terpampang jelas di wajah sisa ketiga anggota.

"Ia hamil." Lanjutnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" disahut dengan seruan tidak percaya dari ketiganya.

"Denyut nadi pria normal adalah lima puluh lima detakan permenit. Dan nadi Joshua berdetak sebanyak seratus tiga puluh kali permenit. Itu artinya ia hamil, namun kekurangan nutrisi dan mengalami ketegangan syaraf. Dan terjadi perubahan hormon yang signifikan dalam tubuhnya." Minghao menjelaskan. Ia pikir bisa saja salah satu penyebab ketegangan itu adalah Joshua sedang mencemaskan atau memikirkan sesuatu dengan berlebihan, melebihi batas kecemasan normalnya. Dan alasan peningkatan denyut nadi disebabkan peningkatan kebutuhan darah yang dipompa jantung untuk janin.

"Maksudmu, sebentar lagi akan ada kehadiran seorang bayi di antara kita yang garang ini? Kau pasti bercanda." Dino memijat pelipisnya. Sedikit berharap bahwa ini memang hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Jika tidak, ia akan segera berimajinasi tentang dirinya yang menggendong seorang bayi, menjadi pengasuhnya selagi memainkan kartu. Haha. Konyol sekali.

Sepasang alis tebal Vernon bertaut ketika menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi? Kita selalu mengawasinya di sini kan? Siapa yang telah menyentuhnya?"

Seungkwan dan Dino mengangguk-angguk dengan sebuah ungkapan dalam _gesture_ itu: _benar juga._

"Bisakah kau mengidentifikasi usia kandungannya?" tanya Vernon lagi.

"Sekitar tiga bulan. Yah, kurang lebih." Minghao menjawab enteng. Ia tidak tahu hal ini akan menyulitkan kelompoknya di masa depan atau tidak. Yang jelas yang ia yakini, sepanik apapun ekspresi yang akan ia tunjukkan, keadaan tidak akan berubah. Berusaha tetap tenang adalah pilihan terbaik di muka bumi.

 _"Tidak kusangka salah satu gangster penjudi paling tangguh di kota ini merekrut seorang lelaki hamil sebagai anggota baru mereka."_

Minghao hanya mendengus pada fakta ia yang menjilat ludah sendiri sekarang.

"Joshua baru tinggal bersama kita selama dua bulan. Jadi apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum itu bukanlah salah kita." Vernon menarik konklusi, "Dengan siapa ia terakhir kali tinggal?" ia mencoba menelusuri.

Seungkwan dan Dino saling tatap.

"Bukankah sebelum kita membawanya, ia tinggal bersama Seungcheol?"

-oO-The Last Straw-Oo-

Rambut Jeonghan dibiarkan tumbuh panjang dengan alasan Seungcheol sangat menyukainya. Bartender Nighthawk itu senang sekali mengelus dan memainkannya. Ia bahkan bisa melakukan itu selama berjam-jam jika tidak ada kegiatan lain mengusik mereka. Dan Jeonghan menyukainya ketika sang lelaki terkasih melakukannya. Rambut itu begitu lurus dan terawat. Satu-dua helai yang rontok setiap harinya adalah hal natural. Namun itu akan mengganggu ketika ia memasak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan ada satu helaipun terjatuh ke dalam masakannya. Itu akan terlihat menjijikkan. Jadi ia mengikat rambut panjang itu seperti ekor kuda sebelum mengaduk sup yang kini telah seperempat matang di dapurnya.

Dan ia baru saja akan memotong daging dengan pisau besar di tangan ketika telepon genggam milik Seungcheol yang tidak sengaja ditinggalkan di bawah kabinet berdering nyaring.

Ia meraih ponsel itu dan melihat ada nomor tidak dikenal sebagai pemanggil. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan memasak makanan istimewa untuk Seungcheol sehingga tidak berpikir banyak dan langsung meluncurkan ibu jari pada permukaan layar untuk menjawab. Diikuti gerakan cepat menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kiri.

Ia baru saja membuka mulut untuk bersuara. Tapi seseorang di seberang mendahuluinya dengan tidak sabaran.

 _"Choi Seungcheol. Kau tahu Joshua itu sakit jiwa. Bisa-bisanya kau menghamilinya."_

Kening Jeonghan mengernyit hebat. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. "Apa kau bilang?"

 _"Jeonghan?"_

"Katakan sekali lagi! Joshua apa?!" Jeonghan membentak. Berharap bahwa barusan ia hanya salah dengar.

 _"Kau mendengarku dengan baik. Sampaikan saja pada pacarmu itu."_

Dan Minghao langsung memutus sambungan.

Jantung Jeonghan berdetak secara kurang ajar, sekurang ajar manusia di seberang tadi menghancurkan mood baiknya hari ini secara total.

Ia membantingkan ponsel itu sekuat tenaga di samping kompornya. Lalu segera mengambil langkah panjang ke ruang tengah tempat Seungcheol bersandar di atas sofa dan berselonjor kaki di atas meja ketika menyaksikan acara televisi dengan malas.

Satu tamparan kuat tiba-tiba mendarat di wajah Seungcheol. Yang ditampar spontan bangkit untuk berhadapan dengan sang kekasih.

"Hei. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begitu marah?" ia memegangi pipi kirinya yang sakit. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jeonghan memasang ekspresi yang tidak ia bayangkan akan ia lihat di petang yang cerah ini.

"Sudah kuduga ini yang akan terjadi ketika aku meninggalkanmu hanya berdua dengan Joshua di sini."

Seungcheol mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?" ia sudah lama tidak mendengar apapun tentang Joshua. Bahkan mendengar nama itu disebut saja sudah tidak pernah lagi. Semenjak Joshua meninggalkan mereka, Seungcheol pikir akhirnya ia dan Jeonghan bisa kembali hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia hanya berdua. Tanpa ada lagi kehadiran seseorang yang membuat segala bentuk pergerakan Jeonghan tidak nyaman dan terhambat. Dan sekarang, Jeonghan tiba-tiba saja membawa lelaki tidak waras itu ke dalam kata-katanya?

"Jadi, sudah berapa kali kau menyentuhnya di belakangku Choi Seungcheol?" dengan menodongkan pisau besar ke wajah Seungcheol, Jeonghan melanjutkan ketidakjelasan kalimatnya. Pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk bisa memikirkan kumpulan aksara yang bisa Seungcheol mengerti.

Seungcheol yang terkejut bercampur takut mengangkat kedua tangan ketika memundurkan langkah satu kali untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari benda tajam itu. Kemurkaan Jeonghan dengan alasan apapun bukanlah perkara main-main. Seungcheol bisa kehilangan wajah tampannya jika ia tidak berhati-hati. Bahkan mungkin juga nyawanya. Melihat mata pisau yang baru diasah beberapa jam yang lalu itu begitu tajam dan mengkilap. Ia bahkan bisa melihat refleksi cahaya lampu ruangan berkilau dari sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kau bicarakan." Ia berujar hati-hati.

"Joshua. Ia hamil." Jeonghan akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang jelas. Kejelasan yang membuat mata Seungcheol yang sudah bundar itu membola.

"Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini semua padaku?" nada Jeonghan semakin tinggi.

Seungcheol sempat terdiam sejenak.

Sebelum ia menurunkan tangan. Dan memberikan tatapan intens pada Jeonghan dan berujar mantap.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi."

Dan sedetik kemudian indera pendengaran keduanya menangkap suara friksi pisau itu jatuh beradu dengan lantai putih.

Jeonghan merasa ada seseorang membakar batu bara di matanya saat ini. Panas. Panas yang benar-benar menciptakan perih.

Seungcheol bisa melihat kekasihnya itu terengah. Tidak berkedip. Menahan sekuat tenaga agar air mata tidak mengalir di wajah merahnya.

-oO-The Last Straw-Oo-

Wonwoo berada dalam kondisi dimana ia tidak lagi sanggup untuk tidur telentang. Selain akan membuatnya sesak posisi itu akan membuat rahim menekan tulang belakang, otot punggung, usus, dan pembuluh darah utama. Ia tidak akan mengambil resiko sakit punggung dan penurunan peredaran darah ke janinnya.

Hanya satu pilihan posisi yang bisa ia gunakan. Menyamping. Dan menyamping ke kiri adalah pilihan terbaik untuk meningkatkan aliran darah dan nutrisi ke plasenta dan janinnya. Dan sesak nafas bukanlah alasan dirinya tiba-tiba membuka mata di tengah-tengah tidur nyenyaknya tengah malam itu.

Dengan satu tangan memegangi perut buncitnya, tangan lainnya menyangga. Menyokong tubuh beratnya ketika bersusah payah untuk bangkit dan terduduk.

Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Mingyu yang terlelap begitu pulas di sampingnya. "Mingyu."

"Hm." Dijawab setengah mengigau. Mingyu baru saja memejamkan mata selama kurang lebih satu jam. Ia begitu kelelahan dengan aktivitas sekolah seharian. Dan saat ini ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu istirahatnya yang begitu singkat sebelum harus kembali memulai kesibukan padat mulai dari delapan jam dari sekarang.

"Aku lapar." Malam begitu hening hingga ucapan pelan Wonwoo tetap bisa didengar dengan jelas. "Buatkan makanan untukku."

Mingyu menepis tangan Wonwoo yang baginya itu begitu mengganggu tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun. Ia justru membalik badan untuk membelakangi Wonwoo. "Buat sendiri saja sana. Aku sangat mengantuk."

Wonwoo bisa mengerti itu. Ingin merasa kesal sebenarnya namun ia tahu betul Mingyu tidak bersalah. Hanya melakukan penolakan manusiawi atas dasar biologisnya.

Wonwoo menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Mingyu hingga ke perbatasan punggung dan lehernya. "Baiklah. Maaf telah membangunkanmu." Ia mengelus kepala Mingyu. "Selamat tidur." Dan mengecup singkat bagian belakang kepala itu.

Mau tidak mau ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Berniat untuk membuatkan makan untuk diri sendiri. Sama seperti Mingyu, ia juga mengantuk. Namun rasa lapar yang memprotes dalam perutnya mengalahkan segalanya.

Ia telah mendidihkan air dalam sebuah panci kecil dan mulai membuka sebuah kemasan makanan cepat saji. Rasa kantuk yang mendera dirinya membuatnya terlalu malas untuk meraih dan membuka buku resep masakan.

"Wonwoo. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ujar sebuah suara mengantuk yang datang dari belakang Wonwoo. Ia bahkan menguap setelah mengatakan itu.

Yang ditanya berbalik untuk menoleh. "Memasak ramen?" Ia menjawab tidak yakin. Lebih karena keheranan mendapati sosok yang tadi menolak untuk bangun tapi sekarang tahu-tahu sudah menyusul dirinya ke dapur?

"Astaga itu sangat tidak sehat." Mingyu menggosok mata dengan ekspresi seperti ia merasa kesilauan. Masih beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu di sana sepertinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sangat lelah? Kembalilah tidur. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Wonwoo berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar marah.

"Kau sangat lapar?"

Wonwoo mengehentikan gerakan tangan pada bungkus ramen.

Ia mengangguk pelan.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo, membimbingnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi bar.

"Kau duduk saja di sini jadi anak manis. Aku akan membuatkan sup ikan salmon untukmu, oke?" Ia memahami dirinya sendiri yang tengah kelelahan. Namun melihat Wonwoo yang tidak memaksanya memasak dan turun sendiri ke dapur membuatnya merasa tidak tega. Terutama Wonwoo sama sekali tidak marah dan malah menyelimuti dan mengecup kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu membiarkan sosok sebaik itu mengurus dirinya sendirian dalam keadaan hamil besar?

Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dan Mingyu langsung bergerak.

Salmon adalah menu terbaik yang sering Wonwoo konsumsi akhir-akhir ini. Berdasarkan apa yang ia baca dari majalah wanita, kadar asam lemak omega tiga yang tidak biasa pada ikan mahal itu bisa menunjang otak janin untuk memiliki kecerdasan dan kemampuan yang lebih baik setelah ia lahir. Orang tua mana yang tidak menginginkan anaknya tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas? Mingyu dan Wonwoo bukanlah pengecualian.

Butuh waktu satu jam bagi Mingyu untuk menyelesaikan masakannya. Meskipun ia tidak membuat banyak. Janin yang bertumbuh semakin besar mendesak dan mengurangi ruang di lambung Wonwoo sehingga ia tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak. Ia cepat dibuat kenyang hanya dengan kurang dari satu porsi makanan. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa makan karena bau amis dari makanan apapun kini tidak pernah lagi mengganggu penciumannya dan membuatnya merasa mual.

Satu jam dan Wonwoo tidak sama sekali merasa jenuh menanti. Ia menikmati setiap gerik-gerik Mingyu di depan matanya. Ia selalu merasa damai setiap kali melihat Mingyu berada di dapur dan melancarkan aksinya. Karena di situlah Mingyu terlihat menemukan elemen hidupnya. Mulai dari mencuci ikan segar itu, memotong-motongnya, mengiris wortel, bawang putih, jahe, dan cabai, bahkan gerakan sesederhana menaburkan garam, penyedap, dan gula. Wonwoo menikmati semuanya.

Ia menyadari Mingyu selalu berada dalam kondisi sangat baik. Lelaki tinggi itu cocok menjadi pemandangan untuk dilihat. Ia adalah pemandangan yang membuat Wonwoo sulit untuk berpaling. Wonwoo tidak ingat sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta padanya. Yang jelas sekarang Mingyu akan membuatnya jatuh cinta setiap hari dan membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Segala hal yang ada dalam diri Mingyu membuat Wonwoo ingin menyerahkan banyak hal dari dalam dirinya. Wonwoo tahu ia akan menyerahkan segalanya. Raga, perasaan, ketulusan, kasih sayang, dan cinta. Semuanya.

Mingyu yang duduk di sampingnya dengan semangkuk sup di atas meja membuyarkan lamunan.

"Wow. Baunya enak sekali." Wonwoo mengungkapkan apresiasi pembuka. Bulatan-bulatan minyak yang mengapung di permukaan kuah agak keruh itu membuatnya semakin lapar.

Mingyu sudah menduga itu yang akan Wonwoo katakan. Ia tersenyum, menyuapkan sesendok makanan itu pada Wonwoo dengan hati-hati. Mengamati ekspresi Wonwoo ketika mengunyah dan menghayati cita rasa masakan itu hingga masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"Bagaimana dengan rasanya? Apakah seenak aromanya?" Mingyu juga sudah tahu jawaban apa lagi yang akan ia dengar dari pertanyaan ini.

"Memangnya sejak kapan masakanmu tidak enak?" Wonwoo melanjutkan apresiasi. Dugaan Mingyu tidak pernah salah dalam hal ini. Tidak pernah ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang meragukan kelezatan hasil tangannya.

Ia tersenyum lagi. Kembali menyuapi. "Makanlah lebih banyak sebelum payudaramu tumbuh bulan depan dan akan membuatmu merasa sesak." Ia terlihat segar sekarang. Memasak untuk Wonwoo telah menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Kau manis sekali Mingyu," ucap Wonwoo setelah menelan kunyahannya yang kedua. "Terima kasih."

"Apapun untukmu, istri tercintaku."

Wonwoo merasa dirinya melayang. Kalimat sederhana itu selalu terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya. Terutama kalimat itu diiringi gigi taring yang terlihat sangat menawan. Melihat itu Wonwoo merasa dirinya seperti coklat yang dijemur di tengah hari pada puncak musim panas. Mencair hingga molekul-molekul di dalamnya benar-benar terpisah secara paripurna.

"Kau juga makanlah." Sendok itu berpindah ke tangannya dan dengan gerakan sigap menyuapkan sepotong ikan dengan sedikit kuah ke dalam mulut Mingyu.

Mereka menikmati _makan larut malam_ Wonwoo itu dengan bahagia. Terdengar sentimentil memang. Tapi kedua sosok manusia itu memang terlihat seperti anak remaja yang baru merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Indahnya kasmaran pertama. Indahnya malam dihabiskan berdua. Dan mereka tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang berani mengusik kesenangannya.

"Kalau _baby_ benar-benar pergi saat itu apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo seketika mengubah atmosfer.

Mingyu sebisa mungkin mengikuti alur pembicaraan ini dengan baik. "Tentu tidak. Kita telah mengucap janji suci ketika menikah. Bercerai adalah dosa terbesar setelah kau durhaka pada ibumu."

"Jadi kalau bercerai itu tidak dosa kau akan melakukannya?"

Mingyu menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menceraikanmu. Dengan alasan apapun. Meski kau tidak bisa memberikan anak untukku sekalipun." Ia melakukan penghamburan kata-kata untuk lebih menegaskan pernyataan.

"Aku senang kau bisa berubah sekarang."

"Ya. Perjuanganmu untuk merebut hatiku selama ini tidak sia-sia. Kau telah berhasil. Dan sekarang ketika kau sudah membuatku mencintaimu kau akan pergi begitu saja? Meninggalkanku tenggelam dalam rasa sakit akan cinta ini sendirian? Jika kau melakukannya maka kau benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab," balas Mingyu.

Hanya tinggal satu orang lagi yang harus Wonwoo curi hatinya. Ayah Mingyu. Tapi tenang saja. Dengan terus berusaha, lambat laun Wonwoo juga akan menaklukkannya. Walaupun entah kekeraskepalaan pria paruh baya itu akan bertahan berapa lama. Wonwoo harap jika anaknya lahir nanti bayi itu bisa meluluhkan hati ayah mertuanya itu. Bukankah orang-orang tua menyukai anak-anak? Terutama jika anak-anak itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri? Mereka akan sangat menyayanginya dan memberikan banyak cinta dengan tulus.

"Apakah aku sangat gemuk?" Wonwoo mengganti topik. Ia pikir bahan pembicaraan sebelumnya membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Lagipula insiden itu sudah berlalu sejak lama. Sudah saatnya baginya untuk melupakannya dan menatap hal yang lebih nyata di masa depan.

Mingyu menahan tawa. "Kau itu apa? Hamil anak kembar lima? Kau yakin _baby_ hanya hidup sendirian di dalam sana?" ujarnya hiperbolis.

"Segemuk itukah?"

"Sangat. Kau sangat sangat sangat gemuk. Ke mana perginya pemuda kurus bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang pertama kali kukenal di lobi resort ayahku?" Ia sedikit mengungkit sejarah tanpa disadari. Kenangan tentang Wonwoo yang dengan polos meminta pekerjaan padanya pada saat itu adalah sesuatu yang akan mengabadi dalam otaknya.

"Sekarang kau sangat berisi. Lihatlah kedua pipi tembam itu." Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonwoo dengan gemas. "Tubuhmu bulat seperti bola besar. Dan ketika aku menyuapimu seperti ini kau terlihat seperti hamster kau tahu? Benar-benar bulat."

Wonwoo belum menanggapi lagi. Ia menunggu Mingyu melanjutkan kalimat.

"Ini baru tujuh bulan loh. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan sebesar apa lagi dirimu kalau sudah sembilan bulan nanti. Tapi yang jelas aku yakin besar perutmu akan melebihi bola basket. Atau bola-bola besar milik Serenity?"

Wonwoo terbahak. Entah bagaimana ia tidak tersinggung dengan deretan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang akan terdengar sangat menyakitkan jika dikatakan pada wanita hamil. Untung Wonwoo bukan wanita. Lagipula tidak ada suami manapun di dunia ini yang akan berani mengatakan itu pada istrinya yang sedang hamil. Bisa dibuat semakin susah mereka nantinya.

"Tapi apakah aku seksi?"

"Ya, sayang. Kau sangat seksi. Seksi yang benar-benar sialan dan membuatku tergoda. Dan kau terlihat semakin cantik. Cantik yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta."

Wonwoo terbang di awan sekali lagi mendengar gombalan barusan.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau memberi ciuman pada lelaki hamil yang cantik dan seksi ini?"

Mingyu hanya mengecup leher Wonwoo singkat sebagai jawaban. Dan tentunya Wonwoo merasa sangat kurang.

Ia membalas dengan mulai menjilati leher Mingyu. Mingyu tertawa geli. "Kau memiliki nafsu yang sama besarnya dengan tubuhmu."

"Manjakan aku Mingyu."

"Kau ingin dimanja seperti apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Coba tanya _baby."_

"Baiklah." Mingyu menatap perut Wonwoo. "Sayang, apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu?" tanyanya pada sesuatu di dalam perut itu. Ia lalu menempelkan telinganya di sana. "Hah? Apa? Kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Dan ia merasa senang, sekali lagi, ketika merasakan sebuah tendangan kaki kecil di pipinya. "Baiklah sayang. Aku akan _menemuimu_ sekarang."

"Kau yakin?" Wonwoo bertanya skeptis.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau harus berangkat sekolah enam jam lagi. Tidakkah kau akan merasa kelelahan?"

"Tidak. Justru aku akan merasa lebih segar dan bersemangat."

Wonwoo mengukir senyum lega. "Baiklah. Ayo."

Mingyu menatap perut Wonwoo sekali lagi. "Ayo bongbong. Bersiaplah untuk menyambut _kedatangan_ ayahmu."

Wonwoo terkekeh geli. Terkadang Mingyu memanggil janinnya seperti itu. Itu terdengar lucu dan menggemaskan, Mingyu bilang. Dan Wonwo mengedikkan bahu. Ia sih setuju setuju saja.

Dan ia tidak keberatan jika Mingyu akan terus menggunakan panggilan itu sampai akhirnya mereka mendapatkan nama yang tepat ketika bayinya lahir ke dunia.

-oO-The Last Straw-Oo-

Sudah lama Wonwoo tidak berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya. Se-lama itu lah ia tidak merasakan tubuhnya bermandikan hangat cahaya mentari ketika berkutat dengan masakan. Tempat persembunyian yang terletak di bawah tanah membuat dapurnya tidak dirancang untuk memiliki jendela. Hanya tersedia jalan untuk keluarnya asap dari sana. Wonwoo menginginkan dapur yang tidak memerlukan cahaya lampu di siang hari karena cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk cukup untuk menjadi penerang alami.

Ia berada dalam tempat semacam itu saat ini. Ia bisa menghirup udara yang lebih segar sekarang.

Bukan, ia bukan sedang berada di rumah mertuanya di Anyang. Kedua orang paruh baya itu sedang sibuk mengurusi urusan bisnisnya di Amerika lagipula. Bisa saja ia tetap datang ke mansion itu dengan alasan tidak ingin membiarkan tempat itu kosong tidak berpenghuni selama berbulan-bulan. Tapi tidak, ia benar-benar tidak sedang berada di sana.

Dapur rumah Tzuyu adalah jawabannya.

Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa Wonwoo bisa berada di dalam rumah salah satu mantan kekasih Mingyu itu jawabannya adalah karena Mingyu sendiri yang memintanya.

Lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap itu selalu pergi di pagi hari dan baru kembali di malam larut hampir setiap hari. Wonwoo pikir mempelajari masakan secara otodidak saja tidak cukup. Ia meminta Mingyu untuk mengajarinya, dan dengan alasan sekolah, Mingyu tidak bisa memenuhinya. Ia hanya bisa melakukannya di akhir pekan. Jadi ia meminta Tzuyu mengajari Wonwoo di hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat.

Gadis Taiwan berkulit tan itu adalah salah satu alasan Mingyu bisa menjadi seberhasil sekarang dalam hal memasak. Mingyu tidak meragukan kemampuan gadis itu dan tidak akan meragukannya akan gagal mengajari Wonwoo.

Kekayaan orang tua Tzuyu melebihi apa yang dimiliki orang tua Mingyu. Orang tuanya memiliki pengaruh besar dalam hal bisnis. Pemilik kafe dan restoran berkelas tinggi dan klinik kecantikan. Dan telah menginvestasikan satu setengah miliar Won pada Adhesion Polis, pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Juga pemilik saham terbesar di sebuah rumah sakit di Taiwan.

Kekayaan itu membuat Tzuyu menjadi target yang paling didambakan tuan Kim untuk dijadikan menantu. Sebelumnya ia pernah berencana untuk meminta Mingyu memilih gadis itu sebagai pendamping hidup. Sehingga orang tua Mingyu dan Tzuyu bisa menjadi relasi bisnis dan mempererat pertalian bisnis itu sendiri.

Tapi takdir berkata tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Tuan Kim semakin membenci Wonwoo jika mengingat hal ini.

Jalur takdir memang terkadang mengerikan.

Tzuyu menjalani pendidikan sekolah memasak secara _homeschooling._ Ia adalah orang yang bebas dan memiliki banyak waktu luang. Jadi ia memiliki waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Wonwoo dan akan memberinya pengajaran secara cuma-cuma. Harta di genggamannya sudah terlalu banyak. Jadi untuk apa menarik biaya? Wonwoo yang menemani di hari-hari membosankannya memberikan kesenangan tersendiri baginya lagipula.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa?" Tzuyu bertanya.

Wonwoo memasukkan irisan daun bawang ke dalam olahan masakan merah yang meletup-letup seperti lahar gunung berapi di atas wajan. "Seperti ini?"

"Bukan!" bentak Tzuyu. "Bawang itu di sini sebagai bumbu, bukan _topping._ Kau seharusnya memasukkannya lima menit sebelum masakan diangkat untuk ikut memasaknya hingga layu. Sekarang makanan ini akan matang sebentar lagi. Tidak usah memasukkan bawang sekalian karena kau telah melakukan kesalahan sejak awal."

Olahan daging pedas adalah makanan kesukaan Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo tidak mengira bahwa untuk mencapai kesempurnaan pada masakan itu prosesnya akan sesulit ini. Tzuyu sangat melankolis. Ia menetapkan rasio hingga detail terkecil. Takaran, durasi, segalanya harus benar-benar tepat dengan ketentuannya. Dengan usahanya, Wonwoo telah melakukan hal yang benar di awal. Namun di tahap akhir ketika ia nyaris menyelesaikannya ia mengacaukan segalanya.

"Ya ampun. Sebenarnya kau sudah berapa lama sih belajar memasak? Masa seperti itu saja tidak bisa?" Tzuyu adalah seseorang dengan wajah datar. Ketika memarahi Wonwoo barusan ia tetap tidak bisa mengusir ekspresi datarnya.

"Maaf." Wonwoo bernada seperti ia meminta maaf pada gurunya di sekolah. Yah, bagaimanapun Tzuyu juga adalah gurunya sekarang.

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Mau mengulang? Atau melanjutkan ke masakan berikutnya?"

"Lanjutkan saja. Aku akan kembali mengulang dan mempelajarinya nanti di rumah."

"Baiklah."

Tzuyu membiarkan Wonwoo menghidangkan daging pedas dengan daun bawang mentah itu di atas sebuah piring persegi empat yang terlihat elegan. Ditambah daun jeruk dan irisan cabai sebagai topping yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggiurkan. Meskipun sedikit gagal Wonwoo sudah tidak sabar ingin hari segera berganti malam dan memberikan makanan itu pada Mingyu.

Setelah itu Wonwoo melanjutkan pelajaran.

Berpuluh-puluh menit dihabiskan dengan bukti apron Wonwoo yang dikotori beberapa olesan nutella dan percikan susu segar.

Ia mengeluarkan cetakan es dari dalam _freezer_ dan menarik batangnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aish!"

Seruan kekesalan Tzuyu membuat Wonwoo terlonjak ke belakang. "Kau mengagetkanku." Ia memegangi dadanya yang menunjukkan irama jantung yang naik tempo.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali mendorong tubuhmu hingga kau terjatuh!" dan Tzuyu telah mengangkat kedua tangan seolah ia benar-benar akan mendorong Wonwoo saat itu juga. Membuat Wonwoo dibuat semakin termundur.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kan?"

"Tentu aku akan melakukannya jika aku cukup gila. Untung saja aku masih waras."

Gadis itu mengambil batang plastik di tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu? Ini adalah popsicle terburuk yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku."

"Apa yang salah dengan itu? Kau bahkan belum mencicipi rasanya."

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli seperti apa rasanya. Kau harus tetap menjaga estetika sebagai esensinya."

"Tapi aku memasak untuk dinikmati rasanya. Bukan penampilannya."

"Tapi kau sedang bersamaku sekarang. Aku memasak untuk hotel dan restoran jadi kau harus mengikuti aturanku."

Ia menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga yang digantungi empat puluh butir berlian delapan karat dan satu tindikan mutiara asli dari laut Mariana Trench.

"Kau adalah murid yang paling sulit mencerna penjelasanku. Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal." Ia mendengus kuat.

"Kau lelah? Bagaimana jika kita beristirahat dulu?" Wonwoo menawarkan. Setahunya rasa lelah bisa membuat emosi seseorang semakin buruk. Mungkin itu yang dialami gadis di depannya ini? Atau jangan-jangan ia sedang pra-menstruasi?

"Tidak, sampai kau benar-benar bisa membuat sesuatu dengan benar." Jika seorang murid tidak bisa memasak dengan hasil persis seperti yang ia buat ia tidak akan pernah merasa puas.

Tapi kalau ia melihat wajah Wonwoo sepertinya pihak yang benar-benar kelelahan adalah lelaki itu.

Jadi pada akhirnya Tzuyu berubah pikiran.

Ia membuat dua cangkir teh sakura dan mengajak Wonwoo untuk berbincang di meja makan. Beristirahat sejenak dan menikmati hijaunya taman belakang di balik jendela lebar ruang makan.

"Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa kita bisa membuat sianida dari garam?" tanya Tzuyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Untuk apa memangnya?"

"Siapa tahu sewaktu-waktu Mingyu membuatmu kesal. Kau bisa mencampurkan sianida racikanmu sendiri ke dalam masakanmu untuknya."

"Seberapa kesalpun aku padanya aku tidak akan membunuh suamiku sendiri," jawabnya. "Kalaupun aku ingin membunuhnya aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan cara itu. Itu terlalu mudah untuk dilacak polisi."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mana kutahu? Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Jadi aku tidak perlu ambil pusing memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan nyawa seseorang."

Tzuyu terkekeh pelan. Ia melihat Wonwoo menanggapi terlalu serius gurauannya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan melahirkan?"

"Dua bulan lagi."

"Wow. Kau pasti berdebar-debar." Tzuyu kembali menyeruput tehnya dengan gerakan yang teramat tertata layaknya bangsawan.

"Sangat." Wonwoo ingin memainkan kelopak kecil bunga pucat yang mengambang di dalam cangkirnya. Tapi ia pikir itu akan terlihat tidak sopan. Jadi ia hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian memusatkan perhatian pada gadis di depannya.

"Sudah membeli perlengkapan bayi?"

"Sudah."

"Pakaian? Alat makan? Alat mandi? Perlengkapan tidur?"

"Sudah semua." Dan kemudian Wonwoo memutar memori dimana ia bersama Mingyu menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam di _baby shop_ hanya untuk kelengkapan bayi perempuannya itu. Di hari lainnya ia melakukannya bersama Hoshi. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Ia hanya tidak tahu saja bahwa Mingyu dan Hoshi berpikir bahwa ia yang telah membuat keduanya kesal karena beberapa hal. Di antaranya adalah karena ketika ditanya mana yang menurutnya lebih bagus dan cocok untuk dibeli, ia menjawab bahwa semuanya bagus. Dan itu membuat Mingyu dan Hoshi bingung. Dan berakhir membeli semua barang yang ia katakan bagus dan lucu itu.

"Ah, tentu saja. Segalanya akan menjadi mudah ketika kau mendapatkan Kim Mingyu sebagai pasanganmu." Ucapan itu terdengar cukup tajam di telinga Wonwoo. Tapi ia sudah tahu bahwa Tzuyu adalah gadis polos yang akan mengatakan apapun tanpa filter. Jadi ia tidak akan membalas dengan singgungan serupa.

"Kau membuatku merasa bersalah."

Tzuyu mengerling jenaka. "Sudah seharusnya begitu. Kau telah merebutnya dariku."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Memainkan jemari di cangkirnya terasa lebih menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

"Ia pasti sangat mencintaimu sehingga ia melepaskan kesepuluh kekasihnya dan menikahimu."

"Percayalah ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Terserah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Lagipula jika yang ia nikahi beberapa bulan yang lalu adalah aku, sekarang aku pasti sudah menjadi jelek seperti dirimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sangat gemuk. Dan menjijikkan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa tetap menyukaimu dengan tubuh jelek itu? Dan bagaimana kau akan memuaskan hasrat seksualnya dengan tubuh seperti itu?" Kalimat Tzuyu membuat tata krama ningrat yang melekat pada dirinya luntur seketika. Ia bersyukur kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di sana. Dan ia harap beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang tidak ada yang melihat dan melaporkannya. Jika tidak ia akan dihukum tidak diizinkan melangkah keluar dari rumah selama satu minggu penuh.

"Untung saja ia segera menjodohkanku dengan sepupunya, Kim Yugyeom. Jika tidak aku benar-benar sudah mendorong tubuhmu tadi."

Orang tua Tzuyu akan tetap berbesan dengan keluarga Kim ternyata. Ayah Mingyu benar-benar iri pada adik laki-lakinya karena akan mendapatkan gadis itu sebagai menantunya. Tzuyu benar-benar memenuhi kriteria menantu idaman setiap orang tua yang memiliki anak laki-laki. Tapi jangan pernah bandingkan dengan Wonwoo jika tidak melihatnya dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo adalah satu sosok manusia yang atraktif dan berguna dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Hei. Kau bilang kau tidak akan melakukannya?" Wonwoo memprotes. "Dan lihat saja. Kau akan segera mendapatkan tubuh jelek ini bahkan lebih jelek dari ini setelah menikah dengan Yugyeom nanti." Ia terdengar menyumpahi.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali menyiramkan teh panas ini di wajahmu." Intonasi Tzuyu terdengar manis ketika berkata demikian. Manis yang sarkastis.

"Terima kasih. Kau membuatku benar-benar merasa terhormat dengan tidak merealisasikannya."

Keduanya kembali menyeruput minumannya secara bersamaan.

"Hanya satu hal yang belum kami siapkan," ujar Wonwoo.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebuah nama."

"Ya ampun. Hanya begitu saja masa belum ada? Sebentar lagi anakmu lahir. Bagaimana bisa kau belum menyiapkan hal esensial seperti itu?"

"Ini tidak mudah. Kau ingin mengusulkan sebuah nama?"

Tzuyu mengeluarkan kelopak bunga menggunakan sendoknya. "Tsailiu? Chingwu? Hsuchang?"

Nama macam apa itu? Aneh sekali."

"Enak saja kau bilang. Itu adalah nama Taiwan terbaik untuk anak perempuan. Aku akan memilih salah satu di antara nama-nama itu untuk nama Taiwan anak perempuanku kelak. Tapi aku akan senang jika kau bersedia memilih nama itu untuk calon keponakanku ini."

"Bagaimana aku memberikan nama Taiwan pada anakku sementara kedua orang tuanya adalah murni berdarah Korea? Smpan saja itu untuk anakmu kalau begitu."

"Ya sudah, jangan minta pendapatku."

Wonwoo tidak percaya ia akan menjadi saudara sepupu dengan gadis macam begini.

Ia mendesah lelah.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa memberiku saran nama anak dengan benar?"

-oO-The Last Straw-Oo-

"Wonwoo. Kenapa celanamu basah?" tanya Hoshi yang melihat keadaan celana Wonwoo seperti apa yang ia katakan. Ia mengerti di usia kandungan Wonwoo yang telah menginjak bulan kesembilan ini lelaki itu sering bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasrat kantung kemih. Tapi Hoshi tidak berpikir bahwa temannya itu akan sampai mengompol seperti ini.

"Ah, tidak tahu. Aku tidak merasa kalau aku buang air? Atau menumpahkan minuman di celanaku?"

"Biar kuperiksa." Dokyeom menularkan bagian basah di celana Wonwoo ke tangannya dan mencium baunya.

Hoshi memukul bahu Dokyeom. "Ish! Jorok sekali."

"Ya ampun," ujar Dokyeom setelah menciumi aroma air itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoshi.

"Baunya harum sekali. Seperti bunga azalea. Atau melon? Atau campuran keduanya?"

"Hah? Yang benar?" Hoshi yang penasaran lalu ikut-ikutan mencolek cairan itu dengan ketiga jemarinya dan mencium baunya.

Lalu ia menatap Wonwoo dan Dokyeom bergantian.

"Azalea."

"Aku tidak tahu kau mengganti parfummu sekarang?" ujar Dokyeom.

"Aku tidak pernah mengganti parfumku?" Wonwoo menyanggah. Ia lebih suka parfum berbau maskulin seperti Marshall Mathers atau Shawn Carter. Kenapa juga tiba-tiba ia harus menggantinya?

"Wonwoo. Apa yang kau rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu?" Jun menyelidik. Ia pikir mungkin _hal lain_ telah terjadi.

Wonwoo mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Sedikit kontraksi di perut. Dan rasanya seperti ada balon pecah di dalam perutku. Mungkin bongbong baru saja melakukan sesuatu?" Sudah lama ia lebih memprioritaskan hal lain entah pada apa sehingga melupakan jadwal check up rutinnya. Bukan karena ia tidak peduli pada janinnya. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ia sangat mencintai anaknya tentu saja. Hanya saja ia berpikiran terlalu positif dan meyakini bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan segalanya akan berjalan lancar. Dan karena tidak melakukan check up, ia juga jadi tidak tahu dan tidak mencaritahu tanda-tanda kelahiran anaknya.

"Astaga. Jadi sudah pecah?" Jun terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita? Kau bisa saja sudah berada di bukaan keempat atau lebih saat ini," lanjutnya.

" _Wow. She's coming,"_ tanggap Hoshi.

Dan mereka dengan segera membantu Wonwoo untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang.

-oO-The Last Straw-Oo-

"Jadi kapan aku bisa mengeluarkan bayi ini?" Wonwoo yang kini berbalut gaun rumah sakit itu telah memasang posisi yang tepat di dalam ruang persalinan. Sendirian. Hanya ditemani Rowoon dan dua perawat yang akan membantu. Sementara Jun mengurus administrasi dan langsung bergabung dengan Dokyeom dan Hoshi di bangku koridor selagi menunggu kedatangan Mingyu dan nyonya Yoo yang akan menyusul.

Wonwoo telah dibuat melebarkan kedua kaki di atas meja persalinan, terlihat siap untuk _show time._ Salah satu perawat mengawasi dan memeriksa seberapa jauh kesiapan bayinya untuk lahir. Perawat lainnya menghapus keringat di wajah dan leher Wonwoo, berusaha untuk membuatnya merasa senyaman mungkin. Meskipun pada kenyataannya apapun yang mereka lakukan tidak akan pernah ada orang yang bisa membuat seseorang yang sedang melahirkan merasa nyaman.

Wonwoo menampilkan kegelisahan melalui wajah dan gelagatnya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuh tidak nyaman. Rasa sakit telah lama menyerang dan menyebar pada bagian bawah perut dan menjalar hingga ke pinggang dan bagian punggung. Membuat tangan dan kakinya semakin lemas.

Ia merasa perutnya begitu mulas dan tubuhnya memanas hingga produksi keringat dingin semakin meningkat. Lendir bercampur darah mulai mengalir dari bagian selatan tubuh. Ia mulai merasa lelah. Rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri dari realita.

"Hanya perlu menunggu sekitar lima menit lagi." Rowoon menjawab dengan segala perhitungannya. Ia mulai memasang masker dan sarung tangan.

"Lima menit? Kenapa lama sekali? Tidak bisakah aku mengeluarkannya sekarang saja? Nghhh...!" Tekanan yang terjadi pada bagian perut membuat Wonwoo mengejan secara spontan. Ia juga mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit itu dengan meremas bagian pinggir meja persalinannya dengan kuat.

"Tidak, tidak, Wonwoo sayang. Jangan mengejan sekarang. Kau harus tetap bersabar hingga terjadi pembukaan yang sempurna. Kau tidak ingin mengalami gangguan saat puncaknya nanti kan? Bernafaslah." Rowoon tidak ingin dituntut karena membantu seorang lelaki melahirkan dengan paksa sebelum saatnya tiba. Ia mencintai gelar dan profesinya. Ia tidak mau dipecat seperti Jang Doyoon. Dan yang paling penting adalah ia menyayangi Wonwoo sebagai temannya dan tidak mau Wonwoo mengalami masalah.

Wonwoo merasa serba salah. Ia semakin frustrasi. "Tapi aku ingin sekarang. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Argh!" Ia menghentakkan tubuh dengan kasar, menyebabkan kepala bayi terdorong sekaligus hingga ke gerbang. Membuat dirinya sendiri terkesiap.

"Dokter Kim, puncak kepala bayinya sudah terlihat," ujar perawat yang bertugas mengawasi akses bayi itu.

Rowoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tahu betul bahwa perbuatan Wonwoo barusan yang membuatnya demikian.

 _Maklum. Pengalaman pertama. Kuharap di kehamilan berikutnya nanti ia tidak akan sekasar ini ketika bersalin._

Wonwoo baru saja lulus sekolah sekitar setahun yang lalu. Usianya masih terbilang terlalu muda untuk melahirkan anak.

Rowoon bersiap untuk melakukan tugas dan memeriksa kondisi jalan keluar bayi itu. "Perineum tidak sobek. Kita harus melakukan pengguntingan."

Seorang perawat meraih sebuah gunting khusus. Benda itu benar-benar lancip, panjang, mengkilap, dan mata pisaunya begitu tajam. Bisa mereka lihat dari kilauannya ketika terkena cahaya lampu di sana. Wonwoo membulatkan mata melihat itu. "Jangan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu..."

Rowoon menerima benda tajam steril itu segera di tangan kanannya. "Kami harus melakukan ini agar kau bisa mengeluarkan bayimu. Tenang saja, rasa sakitnya telah tertutupi oleh kontraksi hebat yang telah terjadi." Ia mengarahkan gunting khusus itu pada organ yang dimaksud. Organ lunak yang seharusnya secara alami terkoyak akibat dorongan kuat kepala bayi.

Wownoo hanya bisa pasrah menjalani prosedur. Merintih dengan sakit yang begitu sakit ketika Rowoon benar-benar menggunting salah satu bagian daging di sekitar selangkangan Wonwoo untuk menciptakan sobekan yang membuat ngilu siapapun yang melihat. Mingyu mungkin tidak akan tega. Sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan Wonwoo yang Mingyu saksikan selama kehamilannya. Tidak perlu ditambah-tambah menyaksikan rasa sakit lainnya seperti saat ini.

Beberapa detik berikutnya Wonwoo mulai mendorong atas instruksi yang diberikan.

"Nghhh... hhh..." Ia benar-benar mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga hingga urat-urat di lehernya menyembul. Ia merasa sesak nafas. Tapi ia akan mengerahkan usaha terbesarnya saat ini. Ia akan berjuang demi menghadirkan satu nyawa untuk bisa menatap indahnya dunia. Itu adalah esensi dari ia yang mempertahankannya selama ini.

Namun setelah beberapa kali mendorong dan tidak merasakan perubahan signifikan ia menghentakkan kepala. Hampir menyerah. Ia berhenti mendorong. Ia pikir ini tidak akan berhasil. Sebelumnya ia mengikuti saran Rowoon untuk meminum banyak susu di masa kehamilannya agar bayinya menjadi gemuk. Dan benar saja. Ia memiliki bayi yang gemuk. Benda itu terlalu besar untuk ia keluarkan melalui jalan keluar yang begitu sempit. Benda itu bahkan tidak berhasil keluar satu sentipun melewati tubuhnya. Namun tidak mungkin bagi Rowoon untuk menggunting organ tadi untuk merobeknya lebih lebar lagi. Itu akan sangat berbahaya.

"Hhh... sakit sekali... hhh... tolong panggilkan ibuku..." Wonwoo mulai menangis. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah ia tahan sejak beberapa jam terakhir karena tetap ingin terlihat kuat meskipun sedang merasakan apa yang biasanya dialami wanita.

Seketika rasa bersalah hinggap di hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah pada ibunya atas rasa sakit yang dialami ketika melahirkan dirinya dulu. Sekarang ia bisa memahami rasa sakit itu. Dan bisa benar-benar memahami kenapa ia tidak boleh menyakiti perasaan wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Sekarang ia ingin meminta maaf pada ibunya. Ingin meminta doa untuk kelancaran persalinan ini. Tapi wanita itu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia masih memiliki ibu lainnya yang sama baiknya padanya.

Tapi di mana sosok itu ketika ia benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang?

Mata Wonwoo terbelalak ketika merasakan sesuatu memasuki jalan keluar bayi itu. Rowoon baru saja memaksakan kedua tangannya masuk ke sana. Dinding itu elastis dan Rowoon hanya sedang berusaha untuk bisa membuat lubang interseks itu menjadi lebih elastis dari sebelumnya. Kedua telapak tangannya bisa menyentuh kepala bayi itu di dalam sana. Ia bisa menyentuh sepasang telinga kecil, kedua belah pipi, dan dagu mungil dalam satu sentuhan. Dan tak lama ia kembali mengeluarkan tangannya. Memastikan bahwa sekarang bayi itu bisa keluar dengan lebih mudah.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kembalilah mendorong, Wonwoo."

"Rowoon... tolong p-panggilkan ibuku... aku tidak b-bisa melakukan semua ini s-sendirian..."

Rowoon mengabulkan apa yang Wonwoo inginkan. Wonwoo memang benar-benar membutuhkan dukungan mental dan verbal secara konkrit saat ini.

Seorang perawat berjalan menuju koridor dan bertanya apakah ibu dari pasien telah tiba.

"Saya ibunya. Bagaimana kondisi putra saya?" jawab nyonya Yoo yang sudah berada di sana.

Sang perawat meminta wanita itu untuk ikut dengannya memasuki ruangan. Kembali meninggalkan Jun, Dokyeom, dan Hoshi menunggu dengan cemas di lorong itu.

"Sayang..." Sang ibu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo begitu erat. Ia mengelus puncak kepala putranya dan membisikkan berbaris kalimat motivasi di telinganya. Ia paham betul apa yang Wonwoo rasakan saat ini.

"Eomma... aku... a-aku... aku tidak bisa..." Wonwoo berada di puncak kesakitan seumur hidupnya. Beribu urat putus. Ia merasa tulang punggungnya patah. Bahkan mengejan dan mengerang membuat leher dan kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Sekarang bahwa rasa sakit yang menyerang dirinya berada nyaris di segala titik, ia menjadi bingung harus memfokuskan diri pada rasa sakit yang mana? Tapi itu semua benar-benar terasa terlalu sakit untuk sekedar dipikirkan. Yang manapun itu, ia harus bisa mengeluarkan bayinya dengan benar.

"Bisa. Kau pasti bisa. Kau dan bayimu telah berjuang bersama-sama melawan alang rintang selama ini. Sekarang malaikat kecilmu ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibunya. Kau tidak akan melewatkan ini. Ini adalah saat yang kau tunggu-tunggu."

"Tapi aku sangat mengantuk... aku lelah... aku ingin sekali merasakan kasur empukku dan tidur dalam dekapan hangat Mingyu..."

"Jangan khawatir sayang. Kau akan segera mendapatkan seluruh kenyamanan itu setelah semua ini berakhir, oke? Maka dari itu berusahalah." Wanita itu menghapus air mata kesakitan Wonwoo yang mengalir semakin deras dari sepasang matanya. Mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mata basah itu bergantian. Dan Wonwoo tidak membuka lagi matanya.

"Jangan menutup mata. Buka matamu Wonwoo," ujar Rowoon selain memberi instruksi untuk bernafas dengan benar.

Sementara di koridor, yang bisa ketiga anggota The Subshell lakukan hanyalah menyambung keterdiaman. Saat ini mereka merasa atmosfer di sekitarnya terlalu menegangkan untuk memunculkan gairah untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Selanjutnya mereka melihat seorang lelaki berseragam sekolah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Bagaimana kondisi Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu langsung begitu sampai di hadapan mereka. Ia terengah-engah.

"Duduklah. Ia masih berjuang di dalam." Jun menunjuk tempat kosong di sampingnya menggunakan wajah.

Mingyu segera patuh. Ia lalu mencoba untuk menstabilkan deru nafas yang berlomba keluar tidak beraturan dari paru-paru.

Di dalam ruang persalinan, Wonwoo masih berusaha mendorong. Dengan sang ibu yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini.

Ia terengah di antara dorongan-dorongannya. Menarik nafas dalam, menggigit bibir bawah dan mengatupkan mata erat ketika mengejan dengan kuat.

"Nghhh!"

Dan ia berhasil mengeluarkan kepala bayinya.

"Kerja bagus Wonwoo. Lanjutkan. Tarik nafas lagi," ujar Rowoon.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon berdering.

"Maaf nyonya. Tolong matikan telepon anda," ujar seorang perawat dengan hati-hati pada ibu Mingyu.

Wanita itu meraih telepon genggam dari dalam saku rok pendeknya. Dan terdiam ketika melihat nama pemanggil dalam layar.

"Sebentar sayang, aku akan segera kembali," bisiknya pada Wonwoo dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dengan perasaan tidak rela, Wonwoo terpaksa kembali berjuang sendirian.

"Anakku sedang melahirkan. Aku harus menemaninya. Kenapa kau memintaku melakukan itu di saat seperti ini?!" bentak wanita itu pada orang di seberang, di hadapan keempat anggota The Subshell.

Ia segera menyelesaikan percakapan itu ketika di saat brsamaan seorang perawat kembali muncul ke permukaan untuk meminta wanita itu kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Mingyu, temani Wonwoo. Aku harus segera pergi. Ada masalah genting yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan," ujar wanita itu pada putranya.

"Aku?"

"Kau adalah sumber kekuatan terbesar untuk membantunya berjuang saat ini."

Mingyu mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah."

"Dan sampaikan maafku padanya karena tidak bisa kembali."

Dan Mingyu mengikuti sang perawat memasuki ruangan dan melihat Wonwoo yang kesusahan. Ia juga sempat melihat kepala bayi yang sudah keluar dari lubang interseks Wonwoo. Dan itu terlihat sangat mengerikan baginya.

 _Bagaimana Wonwoo melakukannya?_

Sekarang ia yang menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Menyalurkan kekuatan. Namun Wonwoo menepisnya. Ia memukul bahu Mingyu dengan begitu kuat hingga semua orang bisa mendengar suara pukulan yang keras dari sana. "KELUAR KAU KIM MINGYU!" Kontradiktif dengan ia yang mengatakan pada ibunya tadi bahwa ia ingin sekali tidur di dalam dekapan hangat Mingyu. Sekarang begitu melihat wajah Mingyu, kenapa ia seperti membenci hal itu?

"Hei, kau kenapa sayang? Aku berada di sini untuk mendampingimu." Keheranan Mingyu mengalahkan rasa sakit yang mendera bagian pundaknya. Wonwoo itu pandai berkelahi. Pukulan tangannya sakitnya bukan main.

"Kau tidak mau melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku sangat jelek. Kau akan berhenti mencintaiku. Aku tidak mau kau kembali tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau, Kim Mingyu..." Wonwoo hanya merasa malu karena ia merasa terlihat sangat buruk dengan wajah memerah dan basah oleh keringat dan air mata. Dan nafas tersengal. Sementara di sisi lain Mingyu berpikir bahwa kondisi Wonwoo saat ini serupa dengan kondisi ketika Wonwoo sedang bercinta dengannya. Benar-benar seksi. Dan bagaimana bisa di saat-saat seperti ini Mingyu malah memikirkan sesuatu tentang bercinta dengan Wonwoo?

Pikiran mesumnya berhasil ia tutupi dengan sematan senyum tulus. "Tidak, sayang," Ia kembali meraih tangan lemah Wonwoo, menggenggamnya. "Kau indah," Mengecup kepala Wonwoo yang basah. "Kau sangat cantik dalam keadaan seperti ini," Mengusapinya, mengalirkan afeksi lebih banyak. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak dibuat semakin jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sedang berjuang untuk menghadirkan anakku di dunia ini?"

Wonwoo ingin melayang mendengar deretan kalimat manis itu. Tapi ia tidak ingat untuk sedikit saja memikirkannya. Ia masih merintih kesakitan di sela-sela nafas yang terengah.

"Ayo sayang. Kau sangat hebat. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu bongbong."

Wonwoo jadi ingin sekali memukul kepala Mingyu. Sekarang bayi mereka akan segera tiba. Dan Mingyu belum juga memberikan nama hingga saat ini?

"Aku lelah sayang... Aku ingin tidur denganmu..." Wonwoo sedikit merengek. Ia benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari situasi ini. Ini semua terlalu berat.

"Tidak sayang. Kau kuat. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Sisanya Rowoon yang akan menarik seluruh tubuhnya keluar."

"Wonwoo melanjutkan tangis sebagai jawaban kali ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dan Mingyu juga tidak menyerah. Ia membisikkan kalimat motivasi dan berbaris kata cinta. Wonwoo bisa menangkapnya tapi tidak memberikan reaksi. Ia mengerti Mingyu hanya ingin mendistraksinya dari rasa sakit luar biasa yang sedang ia konfrontasi. Wonwoo meremas kuat telapak tangan Mingyu untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit. Dari sana Mingyu bisa mengerti kesakitan yang Wonwoo rasakan. Bahkan ia bisa melihat urat yang menyembul di bagian leher Wonwoo.

Bermenit-menit dilalui dengan penuh perjuangan dan ketegangan.

Hingga Wonwoo melakukan satu dorongan terakhir, ia meremas tangan Mingyu semakin kuat. "Aaargh!" Diiringi dengan teriakan keras suara dalam.

Bayi itu lahir tanpa tangis.

Ia baru menangis ketika Rowoon memukul-mukul pelan pantatnya. "Waktu kelahiran 26 Januari 2016 jam 06:17 sore," ujarnya.

"Mingyu... ia berhasil..." Wonwoo berujar lemah. Air matanya berjatuhan semakin banyak. Ia kembali terisak. Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Mengecup kepala Wonwoo sekali lagi. "Kau yang berhasil. Lihat? Kau sudah berhasil melahirkannya."

"Kami berhasil..."

Mingyu melihat bayinya yang masih berlumuran darah itu berada di tangan perawat. Sosok nyata makhluk mungil itu seperti mimpi baginya dan Wonwoo. Bukan lagi sekedar bayang-bayang imajinasi. Bukan lagi sebuah persona yang kabur. Dan benar saja, itu adalah bayi yang besar. Bayi terbesar yang lahir di rumah sakit ini hari ini. Wonwoo akan mendapatkan sangat banyak jahitan setelah ini.

Rowoon menyerahkan sebuah gunting bersih yang masih baru ke tangan Mingyu. Mingyu mengerjap. Tersadar dari lamunan singkat. Ia menerima benda tajam itu dengan tangan bergetar. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Rasa bingung telah membuatnya mengabaikan bau tajam darah yang menguar di seisi ruangan.

" _Just cut the umbilical cord right in the middle."_

Semua orang memperhatikan bagaimana Mingyu memutus tali pusat itu perlahan.

Setelah itu Rowoon menarik tali tebal itu keluar dari dalam tubuh Wonwoo dan segala yang perlu dikeluarkan hingga isi rahim benar-benar bersih.

Seorang perawat mem- _bundle_ bayi itu di dalam kain yang lembut dan hangat dan menyerahkannya ke pelukan Wonwoo. Berencana untuk memandikannya nanti. Wonwoo harus segera menyentuh bayinya.

"Ia lahir dalam keadaan sempurna." Mingyu membiarkan telunjuknya digenggam tangan mungil bayinya. Tangis Wonwoo berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. Ia berusaha seperti itu dalam kondisinya yang sangat lemah. Tangan lain Mingyu merapikan helaian rambut Wonwoo yang terlihat berantakan.

Wonwoo tidak segera menyusui bayinya. Ia masih ingin mendengar tangis bayi yang terdengar begitu indah di telinganya.

"Ia lahir di hari ulang tahun Xuanyi. Berarti ia juga akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik," ujar Mingyu yang selalu mengingat hari ulang tahun _maid_ kesayangan di rumahnya. Gadis oriental itu adalah pelayan terbaik. Tidak ada salahnya memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya setiap tahun sebagai apresiasi.

"Jadi kalian akan memberi nama apa pada anak pertama kalian ini? Kami akan membuat data kelahirannya secara lengkap sekarang. Berat dan panjang badan akan kami ukur nanti," ujar Rowoon.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?"

-oO-The Last Straw-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

Q: _Mamanya_ _ **Mingyu**_ _ga sayang lagi dong?_

A: Untung gada yg gegabah langsung kabarin ortu Mingyu xD

.

Q: _**Wonu**_ _ga bakal ditinggal kan?_

A: Enggak. Mingyu udah sayang sama Wonu. Udah jatuh. Udah cinta :]

.

D: _Semoga hanya kemungkinan ya kak._

F: Yah, ternyata emang cuma kemungkinan. Kenyataannya, aku malah nulis ff Meanie yg baru wkwkwk.

.

D: _Jangan berenti nulis ff_ _ **Meanie**_ _pliss._

F: Selama masih ada ide, sepertinya aku gak bakal berenti deh.

.

S: _Entah next chap bakal ada lagi di bulan ini atau tahun depan xD_

R: Aku ngerti maksud kamu. Meskipun aku up tanggal 1 Januari, itu tetep taun depan kan? Karena udah ganti taun wkwkwk.

.

S: _Asik dinotice author XD_

R: Every single comment selalu aku notice kok. Gada yg kelewat xD

.

D: _Moga aja itu akal2an si_ _ **Jun**_ _biar tau gimana reaksi_ _ **Mingyu**_ _yg sebenarnya._

F: Enggak lah. Jun ngasih informasi berdasarkan apa yg dia terima dari dokter xD

.

Q: _Kakak jurusan sastra apa dan kuliah di mana?_

A: Udah aku jawab pertanyaan ini di chap sebelumnya, ehe. Aku Sastra Inggris-Perancis, di sebuah perguruan tinggi khusus bahasa dan sastra asing. Barangkali ada yg tau?

.

D: _Semoga_ _ **Mingyu**_ _cepet sadar kalo dia sayang_ _ **Wonu.**_

F: Udah :]

.

D: _Jangan sampe cerai._

F: Sekarang apapun yg terjadi sama Wonu, Mingyu gak bakal pernah cerain dia :]

.

D: _Bikin giliran_ _ **Mingyu**_ _yg ngejar-ngejar_ _ **Wonu**_ _dooong._

F: Dipertimbangkan.

.

S: _Terlalu kuat untuk seorang yang mengandung._

R: Bagaimanapun juga Wonu adalah seorang pria di sini. Gak heran kalo dia kuat xD

.

S: _I love how thoughtful you are for doing research related to_ _ **mpreg.**_

R: Not really. Tentang mpreg yg bisa menyusui itu emang aku dapet liat dari gambar anatomi mpreg yg ada penjelasannya gitu. Tentang interseks, aku bikin Wonu begitu biar dia punya akses buat jalan keluar bayi jadi bisa melahirkan dengan proses normal. Tapi gak bisa begitu aja tanpa tulang pinggul yg bulat. Menurut yg aku inget dari pelajaran biologi, bentuk tulang pinggul laki-laki itu pipih sedangkan perempuan itu bulat yg fungsinya buat jalan keluar bayi. Jadi aku sekalian aja bikin tulang pinggul Wonu juga bulat. Terus tentang bigender, itu cuma ngarang, ehe.

.

S: _**Mingyu**_ _kayaknya udah mulai cinta tuh tapi gak mau ngaku aja._

R: Kan Mingyu nya jadi tsundere di sini xD

.

Q: _Kok bersambung sih TT_

A: Soalnya udah 12k words. Udah kepanjangan xD

.

D: _Jangan keguguran dong kasian_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _sumpah gak tega._

F: Aku juga gak tega bikin Wonu keguguran soalnya dia udah sayang sama anaknya xD

.

S: _Aaah momen_ _ **Meanie**_ _nya kuranggg._

R: Nih udah kubanyakin ya di chap ini :]

.

Q: _**Mingyu**_ _ngaku kalau istrinya keguguran, gak apa anak sekolahan nikah (?)_

A: Gpp kali ya selama gak ganggu belajar? xD

.

S: _Sengaja review berkali kali biar ch depan makin panjang xD_

R: Yaps. Meskipun cuma ada satu huruf di kolom review, aku bakal tetep masukin itungan dan nambah 200 tambahan words. Yg penting ninggalin jejak sih, jangan ghosty bgt xD

.

Q: _**Mingyu**_ _nya udah mulai mau nerima_ _ **Wonu**_ _kah?_

A: Bukan cuma mulai, tapi udah sepenuhnya nerima Wonu :]

.

Q: _Kooo tiba tiba judinya udah selesai dan_ _ **Hoshi**_ _ada sama_ _ **Minghao?**_

A: Udah aku jelasin ya di cuap cuap sebelumnya, ehe. Bahwa aku sengaja skip time sebulan.

.

S: _Giliran_ _ **Wonu**_ _keguguran baru nangis lu._

R: Baru menyadari setelah merasa kehilangan xD

.

S: _Keknya_ _ **Minghao**_ _itu rada suka sama_ _ **Jun,**_ _keliatan dari dia kecewa pas_ _ **Jun**_ _ga gubris omongannya._

R: Hahaha maybe xD

.

S: _Aku lebih suka kalo judinya juga dijelasin. Tapi gpp lah, kasian senpai, udah ngetik capek, banyak lagi._

R: Aku gak keberatan kok kalo harus ceritain pas mereka lagi kompetisi secara detail. Cuma takut pembaca bakal bosen atau gak tertarik karena lebih mementingkan kisah cintanya aja. Jadi ya udahlah aku pikir seperlunya aja. Penjelasan slots dari Mingyu juga udah cukup detail dan kepanjangan kan? Ehe.

.

Q: _**Mingyu**_ _bilang istri keguguran di sekolah ko cewe di sekolah gak pada kaget ya... apa aku lupa kalo mereka udah tau apa..._

A: Di ff nya sih cukup implikasi aja. Bahwa Mingyu udah pasti minta putus sama pacar pacarnya di sekolah seperti Jiho, Halla, sama Sohye karena suatu alasan. Mingyu jelasin bahwa alasannya itu karena dia udah nikah ama Wonu. Terus tiga mantannya itu nyebarin ke seisi sekolah. Jadi semua orang pada tau. Dan gak ngerasa heran lagi pas denger Mingyu nyatain bahwa dia punya istri dan istrinya keguguran. Aku pikir gak semua hal harus dijelasin dalem ff. Beberapa hal harus tetep dijadiin misteri atau at least bikin pembacanya mikir sendiri gitu pake imajinasi masing masing wkwkwk semoga penjelasanku ini memuaskan buat kamu ya :]

.

Q: _Emang ada niatan buat berenti nulis ya kak?_

A: Gak sepenuhnya. Aku cuma berniat buat berenti nulis ff dengan couple Meanie doang kok xD

.

S: _Lho kok aku salah ngereview sih, perasaan nulis review di chap 8 tapi kok malah ke chap 1._

R: Gpp itu bukan masalah kok. Bebas mau komen di mana aja yg penting review xD

.

Q: _**Mingaho**_ _kok jahat gitu, mukanya imut padahal wqwqwq._

A: Imut yg ada savage nya xD

.

S: _Maaf baru sempet review ka soalnya kemaren kemaren aku belum download app ffn jadinya susah kekirim review nyaaa._

R: Nah sekarang kan kamu udah punya app nya jadi harus review terus ya jangan lupa xD

.

S: _Gaya tulisanmu di sini mirip sama author_ _ **YunJae**_ _pennya_ _ **Kuroenji**_ _kalo ga salah._

R: Sumpah pas kamu bilang gitu aku langsung search masa. Tapi gak nemu :[ soalnya penasaran. Ayo inget inget lagi dong penname dia apa. Masa sih ada yg style nya mirip sama aku? Setauku yg gaya penulisannya paling mirip sama aku cuma eReLRa Ga Bisa Log in aja deh soalnya dia sahabatku di real, aku sering bgt baca ff dia dan aku suka proofread ff dia jadi style aku rada ketularan ama dia deh wkwkwk tapi kalo beneran ada lagi yg mirip sama aku, aku ingin baca, beneran. Penasaraaannn.

.

S: _Lagu_ _ **Hello**_ _yang dinyanyiin_ _ **DK Jun Mingyu**_ _ini kan udah ada sejak jaman big debut plan._

R: Oh ya? Aku beneran gak tau, ehe.

.

S: _Di mata aku_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _itu selalu ganteng._

R: Dia emang ganteng ya mau gimana xD dia sendiri di ff ini ngaku tampan tuh di chap 6.

.

S: _Aku liat_ _ **Hospital Ship**_ _dan aku ngeliat_ _ **Jae Geol**_ _itu kaya_ _ **Jun.**_

R: Seriusan? Apanya? Mukanya? Sifatnya? Wah aku jadi penasaran. Kalo ada kesempatan, aku bakal nonton itu xD

.

Q: _Setuju kan seringainya_ _ **Jun**_ _bikin hati serseran *wink._

A: Setuju! Seringai dia yg paling menawan tuh pas di mv Boom Boom apa xD

.

Q: _Kenapa kamu bilang ini ff_ _ **Meanie**_ _terakhir yang kamu tulis?_

A: Soalnya tadinya aku pikir ide aku buat nulis ff Meanie udah abis xD

.

D: _Aku mau ff ini cepet diupdate, tapi ngga mau ff ini cepet end._

F: Kalo ff ini end aku pasti bakal sedih bgt. Tar aku bingung, aku harus nulis apa lagi? Aku bakal nunggu review dari siapa lagi? :']

.

Q: _Kok reviewku jadi berantakan, ada beberapa kata-kata yang ilang._

A: Gak masalah. Masih bisa dibaca dengan baik dan jelas kok xD

.

Q: _Tentang alkohol sama senjata gimana? Sekedar googling apa emang ada pengalaman juga?_

A: Tentang nama nama minuman keras itu waktu aku sekolah pernah baca di buku. Bukunya udah lama ilang sih cuma aku nyoba buat nginget nginget aja hahaha. Tapi kalo Swimming Fool sama Smile Flower itu judul lagu Svt. Terus tentang senjata, ada yg googling ada yg ngarang. Mark 23 punya Mingyu itu sesungguhnya bukan pistol khusus buat ngebius. Itu adalah salah satu senjata paling berbahaya dan mematikan di dunia. Terus, Magnum 50 punya DK itu gak ada xD nama asli senjatanya tuh apa tapi aku jadiin Magnum 50 aja lah biar gampang dan polanya mirip sama Glock 17 punya Mingyu dan Beretta 92 punya Jun. Terus, Desert Fox Eyes punya Wonu itu aku cuma ngarang. Vapid Pink punya Hoshi juga aku cuma ngarang. Aku kasih nama Vapid Pink maksudnya itu meskipun warna senjatanya item tapi sifatnya seperti warna pink hambar. Cerah tapi gak menyenangkan. Senjata itu gak ada yg menyenangkan buat para korbannya kan? xD *heleh sosoan bikin filosofi

.

D: _Berjanjilah untuk menyelesaikan ff ini sampe bener-bener tamat._

F: Aku usahain ya. Soalnya ff ku aja banyak yg discontinued dan dihapus dari akun. Ingetin aja aku dan kasih semangat terus :]

.

S: _Pas baca_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _kehilangan anaknya aku sedih banget soalnya ngerasain juga rasanya kehilangan bayi..._

R: Hah? Maksudnya, kamu beneran punya pengalaman keguguran gitu apa gimana? O.O

.

A: _Kenapa_ _ **Wonu**_ _nggak jadi orang kaya aja ternyata dia orang kaya blablabla dan ternyata dia punya kehidupan yang lebih kaya dan setara ama_ _ **Mingyu**_ _gitu kan pasti rasanya kayak jebakan banget tuh buat bapaknya_ _ **Mingyu.**_

R: Wow. Twist bgt hahaha tapi aku gak pernah kepikiran sampe sana xD

.

Chapter 8 reviews: 62

Chapter 9 words: 62x200=12400 words

-Ada yg tertipu? Yah, aku rasa 100% dari kalian tertipu /ketawa jahat/ tenang aja, Wonu gak keguguran kok. Dedeknya baik baik aja. Selamat sampe lahir malah. Aku gak jahat kan ama kalian? Aku baik kan? Wkwkwk. Maaf ya udah mempermainkan hati kalian, bagi kalian yg ngerasa baper aja.

-Buat kalian yg gak pernah rasain, kontraksi pas mau melahirkan itu rasanya bener bener gak nyaman. Antara mules, sakit, pegel, panas, ah pokonya gak nyaman bgt lah. Rasa sakitnya sampe ke pinggang, punggung, bahkan bisa nyebar lebih luas lagi ke sekujur tubuh. Rasanya tuh pengen segera keluar dari situasi itu. Pengen semuanya cepet selesai aja. Yg ada di bayangan tuh kalo udah beres, semuanya plong. Tapi gak bisa. Tetep harus dilalui dulu.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **ChaKaJja13 | loeloe07 | wonlu**

 **Beanie | key ji shin | syupit**

 **Seonbaenim | Taringnya Mingyu | memegyu**

 **Daebaektaeluv | TheTealDetail | AkishiAki**

 **pims13 | neneseonjangnim | ErikaLOEY**

 **17karat | nonu | Silent Noise**

 **Adellares | meanie | 123456789**

 **Kimi | itsathenazi | rosequartz**

 **Dirtynwet Wonwoo | bighit7 | Park RinHyun-Uchiha**

 **Nosebleed | Alda Trand | bettylafea**

 **Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Beanienim | aigyuu | teman minum kopi**

 **WooMina | nikeagustina16 | csyjkmjw**

 **Jae14 | mochikyung | Kyunie**

 **Dodio347 | zitaomiaw | kiyowon**

 **KimssiJeonnim | Lalalal | Akasuna no Yumi**

 **Bbysbrth | Sari411 | ria**

 **KimSparkles | Vreixy | melaxie**

 **Nanabbui | meanies | Jeon-Yeowoo**

 **Clara17carat | mieniekrr | Shevanny**

Aku ngerasa dapet banyak bgt compliment di chap kemaren. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak ya pembaca tercinta. Kalian yg terbaik :]

Aku sengaja motong di situ. Karena sejujurnya, yg bingung mau ngasih nama apa ke anak Meanie itu bukan mereka. Tapi aku TT dan aku gak mau mutusin dulu buat saat ini.

Plis kalian kasih usulan dan saran buat nama anak Meanie. Yg bagus, cantik, indah, lucu, yah pokonya yg bagus lah. Gak perlu yg punya makna yg dalam. Karena di jaman yg makin modern ini, para orang tua di Korea Selatan gak pernah mikirin lagi soal itu. Mereka lebih suka ngasih nama anaknya secara asal sekarang. Aku bakal pilih salah satu dari apa yg kalian usulin nanti :]

Aku baru aja menjalani operasi tanggal 19 Desember 2017 alias minggu kemaren bgt. Dan jahitannya banyak bgt. Jadi aku menyelesaikan ff ini sambil nahan rasa sakit di sepanjang pengetikan. Tapi aku tetep berusaha ngasih yg terbaik, dan tentu ngarep kalian bakal ngasih apresiasi dengan baik juga :]

Aku up dalam waktu kurang dari tiga minggu. Lebih cepet dari biasanya yg biasanya nyampe berbulan bulan. Itu karena di chap kemaren aku liat review nya deres bgt. Aku jadi makin bersemangat, kangen, dan gak sabar buat baca review kalian lagi.

Semoga chapter ini berfaedah dan memuaskan ya. Karena aku sendiri suka sama chap ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak :*


	10. Stealing Our Thunder

**PERLU DIPERHATIKAN: Bakal ada adegan hasil copas dari ffku yg lainnya. Adegan murni tulisanku sendiri. Jadi pembaca dilarang keras untuk melakukan tuduhan plagiat – lagi.**

.

.

.

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

Berkunjung ke perusahaan untuk melakukan inspeksi bukanlah rutinitas harian seorang Kim Mingyu. Ia hanya melakukannya satu kali dalam seminggu. _Well_ , itu juga sebenarnya tidak perlu. Mengingat bahwa saat ini ia adalah seorang presdir. Pemilik perusahaan. Ia bisa datang kapanpun dan sejarang apapun ia mau. Bahkan jika itu adalah hanya satu kali dalam enam bulan sekalipun. Ia memiliki seorang manajer eksekutif. Shim Yoosang. Seorang pimpinan tertinggi di bawahnya yang bertanggung jawab untuk selalu mengawasi perusahaan. Segala yang terjadi, berada di tangannya. Ia adalah tangan kanan Mingyu. Ia adalah pengganti Lee Seunghyun, seseorang yang memiliki wewenang atas pemecatan Wonwoo ketika memcahkan banyak barang pecah belah dan menumpahkan makanan Eropa dan minuman mahal waktu itu. Pria itu telah menjadi pemimpin tertinggi di anak perusahaan–lain–milik ayah Mingyu.

Ya, seperti yang telah dijanjikan Kim Minjun. Bahwa ia akan menghadiahkan Singleton Hotel & Resort pada Mingyu jika ia berhasil lulus tahun ini dengan nilai memuaskan. Tidak perlu mendapatkan ranking. Itu adalah nilai plus. Tapi Mingyu mendapatkan nilai plus itu. Dari dua ratus siswa dalam satu angkatannya ia termasuk ke dalam lima puluh besar. Lebih spesifik ia mendapatkan ranking sebelas. Untuk ukuran seorang Kim Mingyu yang harus membagi fokus pada pendidikan akademik, mengatur strategi dalam berjudi, dan menjadi seorang kepala keluarga, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Tapi berterimakasihlah pada Jeon Wonwoo, sang istri tercinta yang tidak pernah berhenti mendukung Mingyu di balik punggung kokohnya. Bukan sekedar dukungan secara verbal. Wonwoo memberikan sesuatu yang konkrit dan benar-benar nyata. Ia pria konservatif yang pernah berorientasi bahwa dalam hidupnya hanyalah sekolah, kuliah, bekerja, menikah, lalu mati. Pendidikan adalah segala-galanya baginya hingga ia bersedia untuk bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan hotel tidak hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan Jung Chaeyeon yang meminta cincin seharga enam juta won sebagai cincin tunangannya. Namun juga untuk membiayai pendidikan yang akan ia lanjutkan ke jenjang perguruan tinggi.

Jadi intinya, ia menyukai kegiatan belajar. Ia menyukai kegiatan membaca. Dan kegiatan apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu. Sehingga kredibilitas keilmuan Jeon Wonwoo tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Jadi ia mendukung Mingyu dengan cara memberikan pengajaran sepenuh hati. Kau salah jika berpikir bahwa di dalam tempat persembunyian The Subshell ia hanya berdiam diri ketika telah menyelesaikan _pekerjaan rumah tangga_ -nya. Atau hanya melulu melatih kemampuan dalam memainkan permainan judi. Dan pergi ke kediaman Zhou Tzuyu untuk belajar memasak sebanyak tiga kali dalam seminggu. Tidak, ia tidak demikian. Selama berada dalam masa kehamilan bahkan setelah melahirkan putrinya ia selalu menjadi–salah satu–guru akademik Mingyu hampir setiap kali mereka memiliki waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama. Ia terlibat dalam memberikan banyak jasa untuk membantu Mingyu mendapatkan hadiah dari ayahnya.

Dan di sinilah Mingyu melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya sekarang. Tempat dimana terjadi pertemuan pertama ia dengan Wonwoo. Tempat permulaan sejarah cinta keduanya dimulai. Lobi hotel.

Meskipun ia baru saja menjadi pemilik perusahaan ini selama satu bulan lebih seluruh pekerja di sini telah familiar dengannya. Tentu. Ia adalah _putra mahkota_ dari pemilik sebelumnya. Satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari pasangan Kim Minjun dan Yoo Soyoung. Siapa yang tidak akan kenal? Terutama dulu ia sering datang berkunjung kemari untuk menemui Bona, sang kakak tercinta yang sedang magang dari kampusnya. Ataupun kepentingan Mingyu yang lainnya. Terutama–lagi–di kalangan para pekerja wanita. Ia sangat terkenal dengan ketampanannya yang luar biasa dan berhasil membuat ratusan pekerja itu jatuh cinta.

Mingyu tidak sendirian. Kim Yeon-gyu, sang putri tercinta yang baru menatap indahnya dunia selama empat bulan, berada dalam gendongannya di dada. Mingyu juga membawa sebuah tas jinjing khusus di tangan kanan. Tas itu berisi popok, mainan, beberapa botol asi dan perlengkapan bayi lainnya. Itu bukan asi milik Wonwoo, omong-omong. Ia membelinya dari rumah sakit. Rowoon memang mengatakan bahwa asi milik Wonwoo akan bertahan hingga bayinya berusia lima bulan. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Sejak satu bulan yang lalu Wonwoo telah berhenti menyusui. Air susu miliknya telah surut dan payudaranya menyusut. Ia telah memiliki dada yang rata seperti semula sekarang.

Mingyu yang untuk pertama kali datang dengan membawa seorang bayi bersamanya, berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pekerja.

Ia menghampiri Seulgi yang hanya bisa ia lihat bagian punggung dan sisi profil belakangnya. Wanita itu adalah seorang kepala pelayan yang tengah mengawasi dengan serius pergerakan para _bell boy_ dan pelayan yang berlalu lalang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Seperti halnya Tzuyu, Seulgi adalah seseorang yang melankolis. Sedikit saja ia melihat kesalahan, ia akan segera menegur dan meminta untuk memperbaikinya hingga menjadi sesuatu yang sempurna. Mingyu tidak salah menaikkan jabatannya dari pelayan biasa ke posisinya yang sekarang.

"Selamat siang nona Kang." Mingyu menyapa dengan senyum yang pas.

Seulgi menoleh. Spontan membalas dengan senyum lebar. Dan merotasikan tubuh secara utuh ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Ia membungkuk hormat. "Selamat datang tuan." Tatapnya segera beralih pada sesuatu yang begitu mencolok pada Mingyu. "Wah... lucunya... Ini pasti adalah putri anda yang dibicarakan itu?"

Bayi itu memiliki bentuk mata, hidung, bibir, dan wajah, yang mirip dengan Mingyu. Ia juga memiliki warna kulit sedikit gelap. Entah itu buff, peruvian, atau tan. Apapun itu. Segala yang ada pada Kim Yeongyu adalah apa yang Mingyu miliki. Tidak ada sedikitpun kemiripan dengan Wonwoo. Sama sekali. Kalau nyonya Yoo bilang sih ia seperti melihat Mingyu kembali menyusut menjadi bayi. Hanya saja dalam versi bayi perempuan.

Jika dilihat dari segi fisik, Yeongyu memang terlihat seperti hanya anak Mingyu saja. Bukan anak Wonwoo. Padahal selama ini yang memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang paling besar adalah Wonwoo. Bahkan yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kehadiran Yeongyu adalah Wonwoo. Apakah penyebab fisik Yeongyu seperti itu adalah karena Wonwoo sangat mencintai Mingyu? Entahlah.

Tapi Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Bagaimanapun kondisi Yeongyu, Wonwoo akan selalu mencintainya. Lagipula putrinya itu terlahir dengan sempurna. Memiliki wajah dan warna kulit yang begitu mirip dengan milik Mingyu, artinya ia akan memiliki visual yang luar biasa seperti sang ayah. Jadi, apa yang harus disesalkan?

Seulgi mendekatkan wajah pada bayi itu dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya. "Siapa namamu sayang?" Ia bertanya ramah.

"Kim Yeongyu." Mingyu yang menjawab. Karena Yeongyu hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis yang membuat siapapun akan merasa gemas melihatnya.

"Nama yang indah."

Dan ucapan terima kasih terucap dari bibir Mingyu.

Sesuai dengan keinginan Wonwoo, Mingyu yang memikirkan dan memberikan nama.

Yeongyu berarti bintang yang indah. Ia adalah bintang yang akan menerangi Mingyu di hari-harinya.

Ya... ya... Yeongyu anak appa.

"Di mana ibunya? Kami sudah penasaran siapa seseorang yang beruntung yang anda nikahi? Ia pasti adalah orang yang luar biasa sehingga bisa membuat anda jatuh cinta?"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis pada kebenaran yang tidak Seulgi ketahui. Benar bahwa Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo. Tapi kenyataannya bukan itu alasan pernikahan mereka. Mingyu baru bisa mencintainya beberapa minggu setelah keduanya terikat dengan janji suci itu. Dan baru benar-benar menyadari perasaannya ketika mengetahui ia hampir kehilangan Yeongyu.

"Ia akan datang setelah aku selesai rapat."

Ya, tujuan Mingyu datang kemari hari ini adalah untuk mengadakan sebuah rapat besar bersama para pimpinan perusahaan besar lainnya. Ia telah mengubah banyak sistem di dalam perusahaan sejak pertama kali menjadi pemilik. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya begitu saja. Ia telah melakukan banyak pertimbangan, diskusi dalam rapat kecil, dan melakukan segalanya dengan bijaksana. Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Ia hanya memiliki cara yang sedikit berbeda dengan Kim Minjun dalam menangani perusahaan. Dan semuanya tetap berada dalam kendali.

Dan ini merupakan rapat besarnya yang pertama. Sebagai tuan rumah, ia yang akan menjadi pembicara utama dan telah mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk berkonfrontasi dengan para master yang telah memiliki ilmu dan pengalaman luar biasa, jauh di atas Mingyu. Ia akan berusaha untuk membawa diri dengan baik.

"Kalau begitu selagi anda melakukan rapat, bolehkah nona kecil ini bersama saya? Sekalian menanti kehadiran nyonya... um... maaf tuan, siapa istri anda?" _Lowkey_ , ada perasaan patah hati ketika Seulgi bertanya demikian. _Istri anda_ , itu artinya Mingyu mutlak sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Jeon." Mingyu menjawab singkat.

"Ah, baiklah. Nyonya Jeon."

Sekali lagi Mingyu tersenyum tipis pada frasa Seulgi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mengetahui kebenaran di balik panggilan _nyonya_ Jeon itu.

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan membuat putriku mendistraksi pandangan semua peserta rapat. Jadi tolong jaga ia dengan baik." Di akhir kalimat, Mingyu menyerahkan sang putri ke dalam dekapan Kang Seulgi. Wanita itu juga mengambil alih tas perlengkapan bayi itu.

Yeongyu menatap wajah rupawan Mingyu. Ia sadar telah terpisah dengan sentuhan sang ayah. Tapi ia tidak menangis. Ia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dengan siapapun yang memeluknya. Terutama Seulgi memiliki sentuhan yang lembut layaknya seorang ibu. Ketika Yeongyu bersama Seulgi anak itu merasa seakan ia sedang bersama Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala sang putri. Lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Jadilah anak manis bersama nona Kang, oke? Untuk saat ini anggap saja kalau ia adalah ibumu."

Sebagian darah naik dan berkumpul di kedua pipi Seulgi. Ia merona mendengar itu. Kalimat Mingyu membuatnya jadi berpikir macam-macam. Ia jadi membayangkan kalau ia benar-benar menjadi ibu dari anak-anak Mingyu. Terlebih saat ini wanita itu masih melajang. Ia bisa membuat mata kepala dan hatinya tertuju hanya pada Mingyu seorang.

Tapi...

 _Ah, tidak, tidak. Sadarlah Kang Seulgi. Pria tampan ini telah menjadi pasangan hidup orang lain._

Setengah logika di kepala wanita itu melempar sarkasme habis-habisan pada setengah bagian lain kepalanya yang jatuh cinta pada Kim Mingyu.

Ah, sudahlah. Bisa berada dalam ruang lingkup yang sama dan memandang wajah Mingyu dari jarak dekat saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Tidak perlu mengharapkan sesuatu yang terlalu sempurna seperti yang ia bayangkan. Itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Appa akan segera kembali." Bohong. Mingyu akan menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam untuk melaksanakan rapat itu. Dan berjam-jam itu pula ia tidak akan menemui putrinya.

Seulgi mengucap salam dan berlalu dari hadapan Mingyu setelah Mingyu membalasnya. Mingyu melihatnya berjalan menghampiri Wendy di meja resepsionis. Seulgi menyadari Wendy sudah menatap penuh harap sejak awal. Ia juga ingin menyentuh dan bermain bersama Yeongyu. Dan Mingyu bisa melihat wanita Kanada itu begitu senang ketika Seulgi menyerahkan bayi itu padanya.

Mingyu merasa lega. Ia harap putrinya bisa selalu menebarkan kebahagiaan pada orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya seperti itu di masa yang akan datang.

Tangan Mingyu sibuk memperbaiki rambut klimis belah pinggir yang memamerkan keningnya ketika menyeret langkah mengeliminasi spasi dengan lift. Ia baru saja mencukur rambutnya hingga sangat pendek di hari sebelumnya. Wonwoo juga memiliki potongan rambut yang sama.

Ia menekan tombol dengan angka empat belas di dalam lift. Ia sendirian. Melihat refleksi diri dalam cermin pada lift, sedikit memperbaiki posisi dasi charcoal dan merapikan jas charleston-nya. Tak henti-hentinya memuji keindahan yang ada pada dirinya.

Ia sangat tampan. Dan gagah. Seperti biasanya.

Ia telah siap untuk membuktikan diri bahwa ia memang benar-benar pantas berada di posisi ini. Menjadi seorang presdir Kim.

Ia telah siap untuk _show time._

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

Sebaiknya kita mulai untuk berbicara soal pekerjaan lebih serius. _Nah, just kiddin_ _g_ _._ Mingyu sangat serius tentu saja masalah pekerjaannya. Mungkin memanfaatkan pekerjaannya untuk kepentingan pribadi tidak terdengar seperti sesuatu yang dilakukan profesional. Tapi secara keseluruhan, ia sangat bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaannya. Atas operasionalisasi. Peranannya sangatlah krusial untuk ukuran sebuah perusahaan rintisan teristimewa. Operasi, penciptaan budaya perusahaan, sumber daya manusia, perekrutan tenaga kerja, pemutusan relasi, dan tanggung jawab tinggi lainnya. Sejauh ini ia selalu menjalankan mandat dengan baik.

Ia juga mendelegasikan tugas kepemimpinan pada Shim Yoosang selaku Chief Revenue Officer atau CRO. Ia percaya pada orang-orang yang merupakan kaki-tangannya tapi terkadang ia merasa lebih nyaman untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang menurutnya penting dengan tangannya sendiri. Tentu ia mengerti bahwa ia tidak bisa terlihat egois dari sisi lain. Ia peduli akan hal itu.

Kaki-kaki panjang manajer eksekutif Mingyu itu membuat dirinya terlihat mencolok terlebih karena ia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang berdiri di dalam ruangan. Akan jadi penghinaan besar jika ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, mengingat ia yang kini sedang berbicara di depan mereka yang menghadiri rapat.

Rapat besar yang dihadiri para petinggi dari beberapa perusahaan membutuhkan ruangan besar. Dan seperti itulah meeting room Singleton Hotel & Resort. Luas dan berkelas. Dengan lantai berlapis permadani hickory, kapasitas tiga puluh kursi, tiga d-light motorized screen, speaker besar di setiap sudut ruangan seperti home theatre, dan satu layar sentuh transparan. Benar-benar representasi sempurna dari deskripsi _spohisticated urban city._

Sebuah rapat tidak harus selalu mencakup lebih dari seratus partisipan untuk bisa dikatakan skala besar. Yang menentukan adalah jenis dan konten rapat itu sendiri.

Yoosang berdiri di antara dua layar yang menampilkan grafik hasil sorotan cahaya proyektor.

"Kami membuka sesi tanya-jawab terakhir. Atau barangkali saran untuk strategi penaikan kembali profit?" Sang CRO berbicara pada para investor, relasi, dan sponsor yang hadir di sana. Hanya cukup memfokuskan pandangan pada satu arah karena jangka pandang ekor matanya dapat menangkap lebih dari dinding yang membatasi ruangan itu.

Ia mempersilahkan seorang pria representatif dari Jones Inc. untuk berbicara begitu ia mengangkat tangan.

"Dalam kasus infrastruktur apakah implementasi desentralisasi pada Singleton Hotel & Resort akan merealisasikan influens? Bukankah likuiditas tidak harus selalu mengusung konsep seperti hukum rimba?"

Singkat, padat. Dan komplikatif. Cukup relevan sebagai topik penutup.

Itu bukanlah jenis pertanyaan yang dapat dijawab dengan mudah oleh pebisnis biasa. Karena implikasi sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan itu memiliki konteks berbeda. Beberapa perwakilan dari perusahaan yang baru mengenal Mingyu bahkan sangat meragukan CEO kelewat muda berwajah rupawan itu akan bisa menjelaskannya. Karena semua orang tahu bahwa ia hanyalah seorang lulusan dari SMU Banister. Sebuah sekolah buangan yang terkenal akan murid-murid buangan paling berbahaya akan kenakalan dan prestasi terburuk dari sekolah lainnya. Dan setelah itu Mingyu hanya berakselerasi di jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi pada jurusan bisnis secara _homeschooling_ selama satu bulan lebih.

Empat puluh persen dari semua orang yang hadir di dalam pertemuan itu tidak mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terakhir kali diajukan. Karena empat puluh persen itu hanyalah perwakilan biasa. Bukan pimpinan besar.

Mingyu menyemat senyum santai. Sesantai ia menjawab.

"Begini," Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh audiens karena pertanyaan dari satu orang barusan mewakili kepentingan semua pihak. Mingyu tidak merasa perlu untuk repot-repot mencondongkan tubuh untuk mendekatkan bibir pada microphone kecil di hadapannya. Mic dengan harga di atas satu juta won itu begitu sensitif sehingga dapat menangkap suara sekecil apapun. "Anda semua tentu tidak mengantisipasi _factoring_. Akan terlihat perbedaan signifikan ketika inflasi terjadi. Kita ambil _trade credit_ sebagai _sample_. Semua itu konstan..." dan bla... bla... bla... mengalir uraian panjang soal berbagai tetek bengek permasalahan infrastruktur, formalitas birokrasi perusahaan dan berbagai hal lainnya tentang bisnis ini.

Di luar dugaan. Ia bisa menjawab dengan baik. Maksudnya, kau ternyata tidak main-main dengan pemilik gelar Master di bidang bisnis dan politik. Ia bahkan telah berhasil meraih gelar master itu hanya dalam waktu satu bulan. Ya, ia baru saja lulus sekolah dua bulan yang lalu.

Kurikulum pada perguruan tinggi umumnya membuat mahasiswa menjalani pendidikan selama empat tahun untuk meraih gelar sarjana. Dan ditambah dua tahun untuk meraih gelar master. Karena mahasiswa hanya menghabiskan proses kegiatan belajar-mengajar selama kurang lebih lima belas jam dalam satu minggu.

Tapi Mingyu hanya membutuhkan waktu selama satu bulan untuk mendapatkan gelar master itu. Satu bulan yang benar-benar penuh, padat, melelahkan, dan penuh perjuangan. Ia tinggal di rumah kedua orang tuanya, meninggalkan kelompoknya. Karena tidak mungkin jika ia harus membawa dosennya masuk ke dalam tempat persembunyian.

Ia mendatangkan seorang dosen dari universitas swasta internasional Cheeseparing, dan membuatnya menyelesaikan kurikulum yang seharusnya dilakukan selama dua belas semester, menjadi satu bulan.

Ia memulai pelajaran jam tujuh pagi dan selesai pada jam sembilan malam. Setiap hari Senin hingga Sabtu. Lihat? Bahkan ia memiliki jam belajar lebih banyak dibandingkan anak sekolah. Dan ia bahkan masih harus menghabiskan setengah hari Minggu-nya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Mengorbankan waktu berharga yang seharusnya dihabiskan bersama kerabat terdekat.

Tapi semua itu terbayar sudah. Ia mendapatkan ijazah dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan gelar master meskipun tidak memiliki predikat cumlaude–itu terlalu sulit untuk bisa menjadi sesempurna itu–ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan lebih cepat. Dan ia akan mengikuti upacara wisuda bersama-sama dengan _seniornya_ satu tahun yang akan datang.

Dan esensi dari itu semua ia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan hadiah utamanya. Perusahaan itu. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa Kim Minjun tidak akan menyerahkan sebuah tanggung jawab besar pada sembarang orang. Pemilik sebuah perusahaan haruslah seseorang yang berkompeten dan berpendidikan tinggi. Dan sekarang Mingyu telah menjadi orang yang tepat untuk menerima itu.

Dan yang paling penting sekarang ia bisa kembali tinggal bersama anggota The Subshell dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti sebagaimana biasanya.

Kembali ke pertemuan rapat, kurang lebih seperti itulah sebagian kecil isi pertemuan itu. Ada banyak pertanyaan seputar perusahaan yang diajukan pada Mingyu. Dan setelahnya ia selaku CEO yang menempati tempat duduk utama itu akan menanggapi dengan penjelasan memuaskan selama kurang lebih lima menit.

"Untuk selanjutnya nona Lee Kaeun selaku sekretaris tuan Kim akan membacakan konklusi dari pertemuan hari ini. Silahkan nona." Yoosang kembali mempersilahkan. Tak lupa ia membuat _gesture_ agar wanita yang baru disebut namanya itu mulai bicara.

Kaeun yang duduk tidak jauh dari sang presdir itu melumasi tenggorokan sebelum menjelaskan. "Baiklah, konklusi untuk hari ini. Persentase penurunan _income_ dibandingkan bulan sebelumnya. Kata _bersaing_ sebenarnya kurang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perusahaan kami. Karena bersama perusahaan lainnya kami berpacu dengan kecepatan yang sama untuk tujuan yang sama. Katakan kami tidak kompetitif. Tapi kami memang tidak pernah menekan pedal gas ketika peserta lain bahkan belum memakai sabuk pengaman."

Seluruh peserta rapat benar-benar memperhatikan wanita itu dengan baik.

"Lalu rencana pembangunan cabang di Gwangju atau Chungnam. Kemudian memulai sebuah kerjasama baru dengan para investor dari Jones Inc., Johnams Group, dan Nonesuch Company; relasi dari bank Wells Fargo, rumah sakit internasional Hover, perguruan tinggi swasta internasional Cheeseparing, dan Harrison Bennett Entertainment; dan sponsor dari LG, Hyundai, dan VISA, yang telah hadir di sini."

Ia mengambil tarikan nafas untuk melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Dan T.O.P, Tablo, dan Zhoumi sebagai opsi artis yang akan membintangi iklan perusahaan kami dengan kontrak selama satu tahun. Juga tentang membagi laba kepada masing-masing perusahaan yang menaruh saham."

Ia sedikit mengangguk pada audiens sebagai tanda akhir pembacaan.

Mingyu memperhatikan dengan seksama kata perkata yang keluar dari mulut sekretarisnya tentu saja. lagipula dia tetap seorang bos yang harus memastikan pekerjaan bawahannya dilakukan dengan baik.

Tapi masalah lainnya adalah masalah pribadi. Hal-hal personal seperti pertanyaan: _Oh! Nona Lee melakukan gerakan alis itu lagi! Bagaimana sebuah alis bisa terlihat begitu indah? Dan ia seharusnya berhenti menggigit bibir bawahnya karena_ nervous _. Lihat, sekarang bibirnya merah dan terlihat–apa istilahnya?_ Plum _? Ya._ Plum _._ Jadi Mingyu selalu profesional dan bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaannya. Tapi di bawah itu ia punya sedikit gambaran-gambaran sensual tentang apa yang ia ingin lakukan pada bibir merah sekretarisnya.

Ya, jiwa playboy yang telah mendarah daging.

"Terima kasih nona Lee." Lamunan dan konsentrasi Mingyu tersibak suara mengalun Shim Yoosang yang juga terdengar gagah di saat bersamaan.

Yoosang dan Kaeun saling melempar senyum formal. Pria itu lalu kembali sedikit mengedarkan bola mata. "Rapat berikutnya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan pada pukul satu siang untuk perihal pengikatan kontrak dan kota yang akan dijadikan sebagai lokasi untuk membangun cabang sebagai aset baru penanaman saham."

Sematan senyum serupa ia lemparkan pada sang pimpinan utama yang dibalas setara. "Terima kasih kepada tuan Kim Mingyu selaku Chief Executive Officer atas strateginya yang luar biasa pada pemasaran, pendanaan, penjualan, dan _public relation_. Telah menjadi pembicara selama tiga puluh menit dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari peserta rapat dengan detail dan memuaskan. Dan terima kasih kepada seluruh perwakilan pimpinan besar dari perusahaan-perusahaan yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri dan berdiskusi bersama dalam rapat ini. Semoga kita dapat segera menyelesaikan konflik dari _follow-up_ yang telah ditentukan."

Seperti halnya Kaeun, Yoosang juga membutuhkan tarikan nafas lainnya untuk melanjutkan kalimat panjang. "Kami, segenap kru dari Singleton Hotel & Resort juga berterimakasih atas perhatian dan kerjasama anda sekalian. Saya cukupkan pertemuan sampai di sini. Selamat sore, dan sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Tanpa diminta, riuh tepuk tangan terdengar membahana di dalam ruang rapat yang dihadiri lebih dari dua puluh partisipan itu. Mingyu menenggak habis segelas air mineral di atas meja. Menjadi pembicara utama telah menguapkan lebih banyak cairan tubuhnya dari normalnya kadar yang biasa ia keluarkan. Dia harus lebih banyak minum air mineral mengingat hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan perusahaannya adalah ia yang dehidrasi atau terkena sakit ginjal karena terlalu kelelahan bekerja di depan komputer. Duduk berjam-jam tanpa pergerakan juga dapat membuat tubuhmu lelah.

Satu-persatu pria dan wanita berpakaian perlente meninggalkan ruangan setelah melakukan jabat tangan dengan Mingyu dan seluruh jajaran direksi perusahaan berbadan hukum yang memiliki banyak perusahaan di bawahnya itu. Jadi Mingyu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk selalu menampakkan senyum profesionalnya seperti boneka Ken? Tidak, tentu ia tidak merasa sangat mirip atau bagaimana dengan boneka pria pasangan Barbie itu. Tapi ia terkadang merasa seperti Ken, merasa harus menahan senyum menawan setiap saat. Senyum terprogram.

Terkadang ia berharap untuk lebih terlihat seperti Penguin of Madagascar. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Dan berbicara soal lucu dan menggemaskan, kembali ke bibir sekretarisnya yang merah dan _plum_. Entahlah, itu tidak ada hubungannya tapi Mingyu baru saja memaksa kerja otaknya. Meskipun ia tidak seharusnya membayangkan sesuatu yang _iya-iya_ dengan bibir itu.

Mingyu menjadi sosok terakhir yang meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti sang sekretaris yang berjalan beriringan dengan iPad di tangan. Menggunakan lift menuju lantai dimana ruangan kantor Mingyu berada.

Bicara dari sisi Kaeun. Sesuatu juga terjadi pada wanita itu. Ada _spark_ kecil. Suatu perasaan yang tidak ia perhatikan sebelumnya bisa ia rasakan terhadap bosnya ini. Sejak pintu lift menutup dan meyakini hanya ada mereka berdua–dan kamera CCTV yang mengawasi setiap detail gerak-gerik mereka tentu saja, ia tidak bisa berhenti menatap Mingyu yang bahkan tidak memutar fleksor leher untuk menoleh padanya sedikitpun di sampingnya.

Itu adalah sebuah tatapan kagum

Yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya menoleh. Entah saraf refleks Kaeun yang tidak bekerja atau ia memang tidak keberatan ditatap balik seperti itu? Sungguh, ia merasa tidak perlu. Ia tidak merasa menjadi maling yang ketahuan mencuri-curi tatap lagipula. Ia sadar ia melakukannya terang-terangan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, nona Lee?" Suara Mingyu kelewat profesional tentu saja untuk seseorang yang memikirkan bibir sekretarisnya sambil menjelaskan tentang _profit_ perusahaan kepada koleganya.

Di sisi lain. Bukannya langsung menjawab, Kaeun malah terus menatap mata sang lawan bicara. Alhasil ada sekitar sepuluh detik penuh pertarungan tatap-tatapan di antara keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu mengernyit. Mengalah karena tidak melihat ada keuntungan yang bisa dihasilkan dari pertarungan kecil ini.

"Hei. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku?" Suara Mingyu tidak keluar seperti seseorang yang khawatir jika benar-benar ada yang salah dengannya. Lebih terkesan seperti menantang untuk menunjukkan apa yang bisa salah soal dirinya?

"Atau... ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Mingyu menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri. Kim Doyeon–adik pertama Mingyu–akan segera mencari toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perut jika melihat itu–terutama jika mengingat rambut-rambut yang tumbuh di sekitar bibir dan dagu Mingyu. Namun orang lain normalnya termasuk Kaeun tentu menganggap itu adalah hal menggemaskan. Terlalu menggemaskan untuk ukuran seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar yang luar biasa berwibawa ketika sedang memimpin rapat.

Ya, ada sesuatu di wajah tampan luar biasa sempurna (Kaeun tidak bisa berpikir lebih lagi tentang ini, penggambaran visualnya sudah sangat maksimal) bosnya itu. Tepatnya pada iris mata cokelat gelapnya. Kaeun melihat refleksi wajahnya di sana.

Sedikit yang ia tahu, Mingyu mungkin tidak setiap saat menatap dirinya. Tapi bosnya itu menatapnya sekali, lalu sekali lagi. Dan kemudian sibuk membayangkan dirinya di sela-sela hal penting lain–bisa jadi hal penting lain itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo, istri tercinta si bos atau pekerjaan si bos itu sendiri–yang seharusnya dipikirkan sinapsis otaknya.

Satu dentingan yang menandakan mereka sampai, menyadarkan keduanya. Pintu lift terbuka.

Mingyu menarik kedua sudut bibir yang membentuk ukiran memabukkan. Ia menepuk bahu sang sekretaris. "Kau bisa mengungkapkannya di ruanganku."

Hanya memerlukan beberapa langkah lebar, mereka sampai. Mingyu mendudukkan diri di atas singgasana. Kaeun berdiri di hadapannya setelah menutup pintu dan menyusul langkah.

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alis. "Jadi?"

Kaeun bepikir soal dignitas dirinya dan berpikir untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi apa salahnya mem- _boosting self esteem_ bosnya ini sampai meroket? Ia kembali membasahi tenggorokan setelah tegukan terakhirnya sebelum membacakan konklusi di ruang rapat tadi.

"Penampilan anda sungguh menawan tuan Kim. Ini adalah perdana bagi saya untuk menyaksikan secara langsung anda yang memimpin rapat sebesar itu. Tanggung jawab anda adalah yang terbesar. Saya juga sudah menerka bahwa tidak sesederhana itu anda menjalankannya. Tapi anda bisa membuat semuanya terkendali. Anda ternyata terlalu intelek hingga ada beberapa baris kalimat yang sejujurnya tidak begitu saya pahami. Entah karena saya yang masih harus banyak belajar, atau–"

"Kau benar," Kalimat Mingyu menginterupsi. Membuat Kaeun tersadar bahwa ia baru saja menunjukkan betapa banyak hal mengganjal dalam keterdiamannya di dalam lift tadi. "Kau memang perlu banyak belajar. Itulah sebabnya kau harus berada di sisiku."

 _Serahkan padaku untuk memberikan pujian pada seorang narsistik macam manusia satu ini,_ ujar Kaeun secara internal.

Tapi seberapa narsispun Mingyu, Kaeun yang tadinya hanya sekedar mengagumi, sekarang jadi benar-benar menginginkan pria di hadapannya itu.

Seutuhnya.

"Dan terima kasih." Mingyu tiba-tiba sedikit melunak ekspresinya. Bukan wajah tampan nan angkuh dan berwibawa seperti biasanya. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang memberikan jenis pujian seperti itu padaku. Aku merasa sangat tersanjung. Kau itu istimewa." Mingyu sama sekali tidak terganggu soal itu. _The whole you're the special one for me_ , biasanya membuat manusia normal merasa harus bersikap malu-malu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak terlihat _awkward_ soal hal tersebut.

Benar-benar playboy brengsek pro sialan.

Lupakan Jeon Wonwoo, sang istri yang pasti akan dibakar api cemburu jika melihat cara Mingyu yang terlalu berlebihan memperlakukan Kaeun. Pria bermata rubah itu tidak sedang berada di sini lagipula. Mingyu bebas melakukan apapun tanpa pengawasan istrinya. Dan lupakan tentang Wonwoo yang telah berjuang keras selama ini untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anak Mingyu. Saat ini ada sosok wanita cantik di depan mata. Mingyu tidak akan melewatkan ini.

"Kau adalah orang yang menempati kursi di dekatku ketika aku mengadakan rapat. Jadi aku bisa memperhatikanmu dengan mudah. Dan seperti halnya aku, kau juga memberikan penampilan terbaikmu petang ini. Bahkan aku sedikit terkejut. Caramu berbicara itu lebih dari apa yang aku ekspektasikan. Untuk ukuran seseorang dengan pengalaman pertama sebagai seorang sekretaris, kau benar-benar impresif." Tanpa sadar Mingyu membuka forum evaluasi pribadi. "Kinerjamu selama kau menjalankan tugas di sini membuktikan bahwa wanita memang adalah pemilik sifat multi-tasking terbaik. Yang mampu memfokuskan diri tidak hanya pada satu hal saja."

Beberapa baris kalimat panjang itu membuat Kaeun merona. "Terima kasih tuan. Anda juga merupakan salah satu orang yang berjasa dalam membimbing saya pada posisi ini."

"Terima kasih juga atas kerjasamamu. Kuharap selanjutnya kita akan berkembang lagi menjadi lebih baik dan membantu memajukan perusahaan ini dengan baik."

Kaeun hanya membalas dengan jawaban pelan dan mengangguk hormat.

"Aku sempat meninggalkan berkas-berkas berita acara yang harus kutandatangani tadi. Tolong bawa kemari bersamaan dengan terhidangnya secangkir kopi buatanmu. Kau tahu? Tangan cantikmu adalah pembuat kopi ternikmat yang pernah aku cicipi."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari, Mingyu telah berhasil membuat wajah para wanita di perusahaannya merona karena kalimatnya.

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

"Halo."

Mingyu menjawab panggilan di tengah kesibukan mencoretkan tinta di atas permukaan kertas-kertas. Menandatangani berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di atas meja.

" _Jemput aku."_ Orang di seberang menjawab _to the point._ Tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Bagaimana Mingyu akan merindukan sosok itu kalau begini?

"Aku sangat sibuk. Kau bisa pergi sendiri."

" _Aku malas. Di luar pasti panas sekali. Dan tidak ada mobil. Hoshi membawanya ke kediaman Woozi."_

"Naik bus atau taksi bisa kan?"

" _Tidak mau."_

Sifat Wonwoo yang terkadang menyebalkan membuat Mingyu semakin ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Kaeun saja. Sekretarisnya itu cantik, seksi, _fresh_ , dan menyenangkan. Sayangnya wanita itu harus melakukan pekerjaan di dalam ruangannya sendiri.

Tapi Mingyu adalah seorang Presiden Direktur. Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia kehendaki bukan? Bagaimana jika ia meminta Kaeun untuk menemaninya seharian di dalam ruangan kantornya selama Wonwoo tidak ada? Bukankah itu adalah ide yang bagus?

"Pakai Uber."

" _Apa bedanya?"_

"Ya sudah. Aku akan mengirim seorang supir untuk menjemputmu kemari."

" _Aku tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama."_

"Apa bedanya dengan aku yang menjemputmu?"

Mingyu masih mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi Wonwoo. Setelah memberi tanda tangan masih ada berkas laporan data pemeriksaan setiap kamar dan pengunjung yang harus ia periksa. Ia tidak mau konsentrasinya buyar begitu saja hanya karena perdebatan kecilnya bersama istrinya.

" _Kau akan menjemputku atau tidak?"_

"Tidak."

" _Ya sudah. Aku tidak akan datang ke sana."_

Mingyu membanting kasar bolpoinnya ke meja.

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti itu."

" _Tentu saja aku bisa."_

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan bongbong?" Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, mengatakan kelemahan terbesar Wonwoo.

" _Aku percaya ia akan aman bersamamu."_

 _Sial._

Tidak berhasil, terima kasih banyak. Wonwoo terlalu mencintai Mingyu. Dan salah satu arti cinta dalam kamus Wonwoo adalah rasa saling percaya. Sehingga ia juga terlampau mempercayai Mingyu.

"Ia tidak sedang bersamaku sekarang."

" _Lalu bersama siapa?"_

Sekarang barulah Mingyu bisa mendengar nada kekhawatiran dalam kalimat tanya Wonwoo.

"Kang Seulgi dan Son Seungwan." Mingyu menjawab malas.

" _Ya ampun. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya bersama para penggosip itu? Nanti kalau mereka mengajarinya bergosip bagaimana?"_

Wonwoo mengenal kedua wanita itu. Terutama Seulgi. Wonwoo dan Seulgi pernah menjadi pelayan biasa dan bekerja bersama-sama. Tapi sebenarnya bagi Wonwoo, Seulgi tidak begitu menyenangkan. Wanita itu terlalu perfeksionis dan seringkali menyalahkan segala situasi pada Wonwoo bahkan atas kesalahan-kesalahan kecil. Terutama ketika Wonwoo memecahkan banyak piring dan gelas. Seulgi akan terus mengomel tiada henti hingga membuat Wonwoo sakit kepala. Keduanya tidak saling menyukai.

"Biarkan saja. Bongbong kan adalah perempuan. Itu adalah hal natural." Mingyu menjawab santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan cemas luar biasa Wonwoo.

" _Cepat ambil kembali anakku atau aku benar-benar tidak akan datang."_

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

" _Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Apapun yang akan terjadi pada anakku nanti akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu."_

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan pada semua orang kalau aku akan mengenalkanmu." Pekerjaan Mingyu yang menumpuk sudah cukup membuatnya sakit kepala. Dan Wonwoo menambahnya dengan membuatnya menjadi frustrasi.

" _Kalau aku tidak mau?"_

"Tidak ada jatah." Ia sudah putus asa. Itu adalah senjata terampuhnya.

Jika sudah begini, Wonwoo tidak akan bisa menolak.

" _Fuck you."_

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Seulgi refleks menyapa. Tidak terlalu ramah. Hanya menunjukkan bahwa ia terkejut bisa kembali bertemu dengan mitra lamanya setelah satu tahun berlalu.

"Hai nona Kang. Hai nona Son." Wonwoo memberikan sapaan formal. Tidak lupa ia juga menyapa dua resepsionis lainnya yang duduk agak berjauhan.

Wonwoo bisa menghampiri kedua wanita itu barusan karena melihat Yeongyu di sana, omong-omong. Bayi itu didudukkan di atas meja resepsionis dengan memainkan boneka karet di tangan. Sesekali memasukkan benda berbentuk tokoh Disney itu ke dalam mulut dan melumurinya dengan liur. Sementara Seulgi selalu memegangi tubuh mungil itu dengan hati-hati. Yeongyu terlalu asik dan sibuk dengan mainannya sehingga ia mengabaikan kedatangan Wonwoo. Meskipun ia telah melihat ibunya itu.

"Kau tampan sekali," ujar Wendy. Ia tidak semenyebalkan Seulgi. Tapi tetap saja Wonwoo juga tidak begitu menyukainya. Karena wanita itu sama-sama penggosip yang ia yakini sering membicarakan Wonwoo juga di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau terlihat sangat berbeda."

Wonwoo dengan menggunakan jas dan gaya rambut sama dengan Mingyu, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan berkelas. Jika dilihat dari merk pakaiannya, Wonwoo tampak seperti orang berada. Kalau hanya pelayan biasa sih tidak akan mampu untuk membeli jas itu. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat kedua wanita di hadapannya menatap heran.

"Apakah setelah kau dipecat dari sini kau mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak di luar sana?"

"Apa sekarang kau telah menjadi orang yang sukses dan cukup mampu untuk menginap di sini?"

Mereka mengajukan pertanyaan secara bergantian. Dan pertanyaan Seulgi benar-benar sarkastik dan menyinggung perasaan Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Jung Chaeyeon? Apakah kalian sudah bertunangan?"

"Kenapa kau hanya senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Tentu saja. Wonwoo hanya sedang tertawa secara mental karena kedua wanita yang belum mengetahui kebenaran tentang Wonwoo itu terlihat bodoh di mata Wonwoo.

"Aku datang kemari untuk sebuah urusan penting."

"Siapa yang akan kau temui untuk saat ini?"

"Mingyu."

"Berani sekali kau memanggil tuan Kim Mingyu seperti itu. Memangnya kau siapa? Teman dekatnya? Apakah kalian sedekat itu?"

"Atau kau ingin meminta sesuatu padanya dengan memohon sampai kau bersujud di kakinya?"

Keduanya lalu tertawa seperti seorang penyihir jahat yang menertawakan keberhasilannya mencelakai sang korban.

Mereka masih mengingat dengan baik kejadian itu. Kejadian yang mereka saksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri di lokasi dan berakhir menjadi berita terpanas di seluruh penjuru perusahaan itu. Sekarang bahwa salah satu dari mereka mengungkit luka lama itu kembali di hadapan Wonwoo hal itu benar-benar melukai perasaan Wonwoo. Ia tahu saat itu harga dirinya menghilang entah ke mana. Tapi bukan berarti orang-orang bisa menjadikannya bahan lelucon seperti ini.

"Kalian..." Wonwoo berusaha menahan emosi buruknya. Ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan tantrum semudah Mingyu. Tapi jika ingin, ia bisa melakukannya lebih buruk dari yang Mingyu lakukan.

Tapi mereka adalah wanita. Ia tidak akan membuang energinya dengan percuma hanya untuk berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk Tuhan paling lemah ini.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Jeon Wonwoo. Kau pikir kami tidak tahu latar belakangmu?"

"Kau bukan berasal dari kalangan yang akan tuan Kim Mingyu jadikan sebagai teman."

"Tapi aku pikir ia bisa saja membawa Wonwoo ke rumahnya."

"Benarkah? Untuk apa?" Wendy membuat ekspresi wajahnya terlihat antusias ketika bertanya demikian.

"Untuk dijadikan sebagai pelayan atau tukang kebun."

Dan mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

Wonwoo merasa dadanya sesak. Ia membutuhkan oksigen lebih banyak sehingga nafasnya memburu dengan cepat.

"Berikan padaku." Ia mencoba meraih Yeongyu. Ia tidak sudi jika anaknya berada di sekitar manusia-manusia jahat seperti dua nenek sihir di depannya itu. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil merebutnya, Wendy langsung mendekap tubuh Yeongyu dan melangkah mundur lebih dalam di belakang pembatas ruangan lobi dan resepsionis itu sehingga Wonwoo tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berniat untuk menculik putri tuan Kim dan meminta tebusan?"

"Kubilang berikan padaku."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini atau aku akan memanggil keamanan."

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" tanya Mingyu yang terlihat bingung ketika tahu-tahu sudah berada di sana tanpa hawa kehadiran manusia.

"Tuan." Seulgi dan Wendy buru-buru menunduk memberi hormat.

"Tuan. Apakah anda ingat dengan mantan pelayan di sini yang pernah bersujud pada anda?"

"Ia berusaha untuk menculik nona kecil. Tentu saja saya tidak akan memberikannya."

"Apa kau bilang?" ujar Wonwoo tidak terima.

Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau melarang anakku untuk kembali ke dekapan ibunya sendiri?"

"Apa?"

"Maksud tuan–"

"Wonwoo adalah istriku yang dibicarakan itu. Ia yang telah mengandung dan melahirkan Yeongyu."

Detik itu kedua wanita itu membeku.

"Jadi... nyonya Jeon yang dimaksud adalah... Jeon Wonwoo?"

Dahi Wonwoo mengernyit hebat. "Nyonya?"

"Ya. Maksudku, tuan Jeon." Mingyu meralat. Seharusnya ia mengatakan itu sejak awal. Sehingga tidak perlu terjadi keributan dan membuat Wonwoo membuang-buang waktu.

"Kalian bisa memanggilnya tuan Jeon sekarang."

"Astaga. Tuan. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu. Tolong maafkan kami karena telah lancang."

"Maafkan kami tuan Jeon."

Keduanya membungkuk hingga membentuk _angle_ sebanyak sembilan puluh derajat. Wajah keduanya merah padam. Mereka berada pada puncak rasa malu tertingginya. Dan jika mereka benar-benar berada di atas puncak secara literal, mereka pasti sudah melompat ke dalam jurang sejak tadi.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Wonwoo menjawab sedingin es di kutub utara. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal. Dan ia sengaja tidak mengaku sebagai istri bos mereka sejak tadi karena ia yakin mereka tidak akan percaya. Dan hanya akan menertawakannya seperti apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Mereka hanya perlu mendengar langsung dari mulut Mingyu agar benar-benar percaya. Dan benar saja kan?

Tapi di luar masalah seputar kepercayaan, Seulgi dan Wendy memiliki tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu menikahi Wonwoo yang hanya seorang mantan pelayan yang telah dipecat karena ketidakbecusannya dalam pekerjaan? Apakah kedua pria itu memang sudah menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam sejak lama semenjak keduanya bertemu di dalam hotel ini? Dan tanda tanya lainnya.

Sudahlah. Penggosip seperti mereka pasti akan segera tahu jawabannya? Dan langsung menyebarkan ke seisi perusahaan. Serahkan pada mereka untuk urusan penyebaran berita kilat semacam ini.

Lagipula Mingyu memang berniat akan menceritakan semuanya. Pada Kaeun. Dan Kaeun sudah pasti akan menginformasikannya pada Seulgi. Dan jika Seulgi sudah mengetahui sesuatu maka tidak akan ada rahasia yang aman.

"Jadi bagaimana kau sampai ke sini?" tanya Mingyu.

"Dengan Younghee." Wonwoo menjawab singkat. Sebenarnya itu adalah motor sport kesayangan Wonwoo. Tapi karena ia membelinya menggunakan uang pemberian Mingyu, jadi ia pikir Mingyu juga yang harus memberi nama. Sehingga sekarang mereka memanggilnya Younghee.

"Tidak panas?" Mingyu tersenyum meledek.

"Tutup mulutmu." Sebenarnya Wonwoo masih tidak terima dengan dirinya yang kalah berargumen tadi. Ia ingin sekali melanjutkan perdebatan tidak bermutu mereka jika tidak mendengar suara tangis Yeongyu.

Yeongyu seringkali menangis tanpa sebab. Dan sepertinya tangisannya kali ini juga tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas. Ia melempar mainannya dengan kuat sehingga berhasil mengenai wajah Mingyu.

"Ya ampun tuan apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Seulgi menyentuh wajah Mingyu ketika berujar khawatir seperti itu. Mingyu tersenyum bahagia mendapat sentuhan dari tangan mulus berjemari lentik itu. Sungguh, telapak tangan Wonwoo tidak selembut ini.

Wonwoo mendelik tidak suka ke arah mereka.

 _Dasar pecicilan._

"Tidak perlu khawatir nona Kang. Aku tidak apa-apa. Putriku yang tidak baik-baik saja."

"Nona kecil, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Wendy berusaha menenangkan bayi di dalam dekapannya.

Tapi ia tidak berhenti menangis.

"Wendy, berikan pada tuan Jeon." Seulgi berbisik keras.

Wendy yang baru menyadari itu segera menyerahkan Yeongyu pada Wonwoo dengan tangan bergetar. Residu rasa malu yang masih mendera.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Eomma di sini. Tenanglah. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Wonwoo menyapu air mata yang mengalir di pipi bayinya. Kemudian menciumi bekas jejak air mata di kedua pipi gembil itu bergantian. Ia tidak tega. Hatinya sakit melihat bayinya menangis seperti ini.

Mingyu memungut mainan yang terjatuh. Ia menekan benda itu di depan wajah Yeongyu hingga menimbulkan bunyi khas mainan karet. Mencoba membantu menghentikan tangis bayinya.

Dengan tangisan yang semakin keras, Yeongyu mengangkat tangan. Berusaha merebut benda itu dari tangan sang ayah.

Mingyu hendak memberikannya,

"Itu sudah terjatuh! Banyak kuman di dalamnya! Kau ingin anakmu sakit, hah?! Cepat ganti dengan yang baru!" Semua orang terkejut melihat Wonwoo membentak Mingyu. Bahkan beberapa pelayan dan _bell boy_ yang kebetulan lewat sekalian mencuri-curi lihat hal janggal tentang kebersamaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu juga berhasil dibuat terkejut.

Tidak ada yang berani berteriak di wajah seorang presdir Kim Mingyu yang terhormat seperti itu.

Tapi Mingyu dengan kesabarannya meminta maaf pada Wonwoo dan segera mengambil mainan lain di dalam tas yang terletak di atas meja resepsionis. Lalu menyerahkan itu pada Yeongyu. Ia tidak benar-benar ingin meminta maaf, sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia tidak memiliki gairah untuk menciptakan _scene_ di dalam perusahaan yang ia kelola ini dan dicap sebagai suami yang buruk.

Ya, Jeon Wonwoo adalah **pengecualian**.

Dari deretan tokoh manusia yang harus tunduk pada Mingyu.

Perlahan tangis bayi itu mereda. Tidak lama ia kembali asik dengan mainannya. Ia memukul-mukulkan benda itu ke dada Wonwoo hingga menimbulkan bunyi mainan dan membuatnya tertawa.

Wonwoo tersenyum lega. "Anak pintar." Ia mengecup puncak kepala Yeongyu. "Anak appa memang pintar."

"Ia anakmu juga Wonwoo."

Seulgi dan Wendy merasa iri melihat keluarga kecil itu memamerkan kebahagiaan.

Dan mereka juga tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian memalukan yang menimpa mereka.

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

Wonwoo telah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu Mingyu selama suaminya itu sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Jadi ia membawa Yeongyu berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel. Tapi karena ia pikir sangat membosankan, ia memasuki daerah resort. Lingkungan dengan atmosfer serupa dengan lingkungan perumahan modern. Ia melewati kolam renang, lapangan golf, dan berbagai spot lainnya di sana.

Ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama hingga merasa lelah dan pegal di bagian punggung. Ia berjalan kembali ke dalam hotel dan memasuki lift menuju lantai dimana kantor Mingyu berada. Ia pikir pekerjaan Mingyu pasti akan selesai sebentar lagi sehingga ia yakin ia tidak akan mengganggunya jika mendekatinya sekarang?

Dan ketika membuka pintu ruangan, ia tidak menyambung langkah.

Ia terdiam mematung mendapati sesuatu yang ia tidak menyangka akan melihatnya.

Ia melihat suaminya bercumbu dengan sang sekretaris.

Kim Mingyu. Berciuman. Dengan Lee Kaeun.

Mingyu seperti orang kesetanan. Melakukan ciuman panas dengan penuh bara gairah. Dengan jas dan rompi yang sudah terlempar entah kemana. Dasi yang cekikannya melonggar. Dua kancing teratas terbuka. Dan rambut berantakan.

Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat ini.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menerima pemandangan menyakitkan ini.

Dengan bentuk hati yang telah hancur menjadi serpihan tak kasat mata, ia mengambil langkah lebar meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa sepatah katapun.

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

Kaeun telah pergi meninggalkan Mingyu

Sekarang Mingyu terkejut melihat penampilan dirinya yang ternyata sudah tak karuan.

"Ya ampun. Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat kondisiku seperti ini." Ia buru-buru merapikan kembali dirinya hingga tertata seperti semula.

Ia melihat cermin dan tidak ada bekas lipstik di wajahnya. Kaeun memakai _ultra matte liquid_ fucsia sehingga tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun di sana. Dan tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu Mingyu hapus di wajahnya.

Ia melihat jam dan berpikir bahwa Wonwoo sudah pergi begitu lama. Ia men _dial_ nomor Wonwoo. Bermaksud mengajaknya pulang. Atau mungkin berjalan-jalan di luar? Apapun itu. Yang penting keluar dari dalam perusahaan ini. Dan menghirup udara segar bersama-sama.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab panggilan. Dan Mingyu tidak menyerah untuk menghubunginya.

Masih dengan posisi tangan kiri memegangi telepon genggam yang permukaan layarnya menempel pada telinga kiri, ia berjalan cepat. Menuruni lantai menggunakan lift menuju lantai dasar. Setidaknya Wonwoo telah mengatakan ke mana ia akan pergi sebelum keduanya berpisah tadi. Jadi Mingyu tahu ke mana ia harus mencari.

Ia hendak menghampiri Wendy di mejanya untuk mengetahui mungkin saja ia melihat ke mana Wonwoo pergi?

"Mingyu."

Tapi seseorang memanggil namanya.

Ia membalik badan. Melihat Jun berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau akan datang?" Mingyu bertanya heran.

"Kita harus bicara."

Mingyu yang melihat keseriusan di raut wajah Jun, menurunkan tangan. Memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku jas. Melupakan Wonwoo seketika.

Jun pasti akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Mungkin sesuatu yang menyangkut kelangsungan kelompoknya?

Mingyu tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi yang jelas ia akan sangat tidak siap untuk menerima kabar buruk. Dan ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Ia harap seburuk apapun itu, itu adalah sesuatu yang ia akan mampu untuk menghadapi dan menyelesaikannya.

Ia membawa Jun berbelok ke sebuah pintu kaca besar di sebelah kiri. Itu adalah pintu yang membawa mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji, salah satu perusahaan sponsor yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Mingyu.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping jendela yang menyuguhkan warna-warni pemandangan gelanggang renang kecil. Menempati meja untuk dua orang. Indera penciuman keduanya yang masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik bisa menangkap semerbak aroma ayam goreng tepung dan olahan ayam lainnya yang dibumbui dengan berbagai macam rasa.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Sparkling wine." Jun menjawab tanpa gairah. Membuat Mingyu semakin curiga.

"Selamat datang di DD Chicken, Wen Junhui. Tempat bebas alkohol dan minuman keras lainnya. Termasuk anggur yang kau inginkan." Mingyu berkata sinis dengan penuh penekanan. "Kalau kau menginginkan anggur, seharusnya kita berbelok ke pintu sebelah kanan tadi untuk memasuki bar. Ada ratusan jenis minuman beralkohol di sana."

"Kau yang langsung membawaku kemari tanpa meminta pendapatku."

"Ya sudah. Mau pindah?" Ia tidak mengelak tentang Jun yang secara tidak langsung menyalahkannya. Ia hanya ingin menghindari perdebatan tidak bermutu. Sudah cukup perdebatannya dengan Wonwoo di dalam telepon tadi. Tidak perlu ditambah-tambah lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah terlanjur di sini. Lanjutkan saja."

"Baiklah. Kau mau minum apa?" Mingyu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Cola."

Mingyu memanggil pelayan. Memesankan satu cola khas restoran ini untuk Jun dan segelas teh buah untuknya sendiri.

"Kau adalah orang yang baik," ujar Jun dengan nada _matter of fact_ setelah pelayan berlalu dari hadapan keduanya untuk membuatkan pesanan.

Mingyu terkekeh ritmis. "Aku tahu itu." Sejenak ia memang bisa tertawa. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak merasakan ketenangan dalam dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang besar, ia semakin yakin.

"Aku sedang serius Kim Mingyu." Jun menatap tajam mata sang lawan bicara yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

Melihat itu, Mingyu menelan ludah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu? Kalau kau ada maunya, kau tidak perlu begitu. Kau biasanya langsung mengatakan apa yang kau mau tanpa harus menjilat terlebih dahulu."

Jun memicingkan mata, membuat wajahnya terlihat _creepy_. "Kau menuduhku menjilatmu?"

Mingyu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dari tatapan itu. Jun dalam mode serius benar-benar menakutkan. "Lalu apa lagi memangnya?"

"Itu adalah awal pembicaraan. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun di luar itu."

Mingyu melakukan inspirasi lalu menghembuskan karbondioksida perlahan. "Oke, aku akan mendengarkan."

Sang pemimpin kelompok memajukan badan, tidak lagi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi. Sejak awal ia tidak bisa terlihat rileks. Ia menciptakan aura ketegangan berwarna ungu gelap di sekitar mereka. "Bisakah kau menggantikan posisiku sebagai pemimpin The Subshell?"

Mingyu menautkan sepasang alis. "Kau ini bicara apa?" Sungguh, itu terdengar sangat konyol. Ia harap Jun hanya sedang menjahilinya dan sebentar lagi akan meneriakkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ulang tahun Mingyu sudah berlalu satu bulan yang lalu.

Jun melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. "Apa kau tidak merasa kalau dilihat dari sifatmu kau lebih layak untuk dijadikan seorang pemimpin?"

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuk. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu? Dan memang aku tidak merasa?"

"Ya. Kau orang baik dan kau pantas."

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kau membuatku takut."

"Aku bukan hantu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

"Dengar, Jun. Kau menjaga kami semua dengan baik. Kita semua saling menjaga. Dan kau memiliki caramu sendiri untuk melindungi kami."

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

Mingyu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu."

Jun meraih tangan Mingyu yang menganggur di atas meja. Ia menariknya dan menggenggamnya.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mingyu mencoba melepaskan sentuhan itu karena merasa risih.

Namun Jun menggenggam tangan berkulit jauh lebih gelap darinya itu semakin erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan. "Tolonglah, Mingyu."

"Lepaskan dulu! Kau mau nanti semua pengunjung yang melihat ini mengira kita adalah sepasang kekasih?"

"Jangan memerintahku."

Jun lebih mempererat lagi genggamannya karena merasa kesal. Jadi lebih seperti cengkeraman kasar. Membuat Mingyu meringis. Ia ingin melepasnya. Namun di luar dugaan, Jun lebih kuat darinya.

Pesanan datang dan hal itu akhirnya berhasil membuat Jun melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Terima kasih nona," ujar Mingyu pada pelayan cantik itu. Seorang pelayan yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan barusan dan salah paham.

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih nona. Karena telah mengantarkan pesanan kami. Dan membuat ia melepaskan tanganku._

Siap-siap saja setelah ini akan tersebar gosip panas tentang si bos yang berkencan dengan pria lain.

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

Gelapnya langit tengah malam pusat kota seperti jubah yang menutupi langit cerah di baliknya. Musim semi yang hangat, malam yang selalu dingin. Tidak ada hujan, bintang dengan bebas menyebar di seisi angkasa. Bertaburan. Berkelap-kelip cahaya. Seakan menggoda Joshua yang berdiri di bawahnya memandangi mereka. Di taman Yeosohwa yang sepi, sendirian. Tatapannya pada langit hitam itu mengawang jauh hingga memenetrasi berlapis-lapis atmosfer yang tidak jatuh di belakang retina.

Tanggal dua belas. Malam kedua bagi bulan purnama pada bulan Mei ini. Bulatan terang itu mengiluminati, menjadi hal indah lainnya yang menemani Joshua di tempat kaki-kaki panjangnya berpijak. Lampu-lampu taman yang berdiri di sekitarnya menambah adisi cahaya yang membuat langit kelam tidak menutupi sosok Joshua seutuhnya.

Lalu seorang pria dengan gagah menghampirinya. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung, tapi ia yakin itu adalah Joshua. Sosok yang telah lama tidak ia rindukan. Sosok yang telah lama ia lenyapkan dari dalam pikiran.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Joshua membalik badan untuk melihat si pemilik suara berat itu. Joshua tersenyum lebar hingga matanya ikut tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat sosok yang terkadang bisa ia benci. Terkadang juga ia rindukan. Ia begitu labil. Terombang-ambing dan tidak bisa berhenti di atas pendiriannya.

Pria itu juga bisa melihat tubuh Joshua. Secara keseluruhan sekarang. Ia bisa menangkap perbedaan signifikan dan terlalu mencolok pada fisik Joshua.

"Joshua." Dokyeom spontan menggumam. Tidak bermaksud menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Kau datang." Ujar Joshua terlihat lega.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?" kalimat tanya Dokyeom terdengar menuntut. Joshua tidak benci dituntut. Ia akan memenuhi tuntutan itu selagi ia mampu melakukannya.

Ia tersenyum polos, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Perutmu itu."

Yang Dokyeom maksud adalah perut Joshua yang membuncit. Itu adalah bulatan yang besar. Sangat besar, hingga sepertinya tidak akan bertumbuh lebih dan lebih lagi dari ukurannya yang sekarang. Mantel tebal yang menghangatkannya bahkan tidak mampu untuk menutupinya.

"Ah, ini. Aku juga awalnya tidak mengerti." Joshua selalu terlihat rileks setiap kali ia berbicara. Ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini seperti itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar merindukan Dokyeom. "Aku tidak tahu nama penyakit ini. Tapi Minghao bilang aku tidak sakit."

Dokyeom memperhatikan kata-perkata yang Joshua ucapkan.

"Minghao, Seungkwan, Vernon, dan Dino mengajarkanku banyak hal." Perlahan ia membawa kakinya melangkah maju. Mendekati Dokyeom. Semakin, dan semakin dekat. Ia memegang perutnya. Mengelusnya lembut. Menghargai sesuatu yang lebih rapuh darinya yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya itu. "Aku merasa ada benda asing di dalam perutku. Benda itu tumbuh semakin besar. Aku bisa merasakan benda itu bergerak-gerak. Aku takut. Aku takut benda itu terus membesar dan akan memecahkan perutku. Tapi mereka bilang itu tidak akan terjadi. Mereka bilang benda ini akan segera keluar dari dalam tubuhku dan aku akan mendapatkan tubuh normalku kembali."

Dokyeom tidak satu langkahpun memundurkan tubuh. Hingga ia bisa merasakan perut Joshua bersinggungan dengan perutnya. Perut itu sama kerasnya dengan perut miliknya. Apakah mungkin itu adalah bagian kepala? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Bagian kepala pasti sudah berada di dekat _gerbang_ jalan keluar.

"Aku menunggu. Terus menunggu. Dan benda ini malah terus tumbuh semakin besar. Akhirnya aku bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa bisa begini? Dan mereka bilang penyebabnya adalah dirimu. Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya? Lalu mereka bilang hal ini terjadi karena aku melakukan hubungan seks denganmu."

Dokyeom terkejut, lagi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hubungannya dengan Joshua selama ini akhirnya berhasil menumbuhkan sesosok buah hati.

Ini adalah yang ia inginkan. Seorang anak, darah dagingnya sendiri. Tapi sayangnya saat ini ia tidak menginginkan Joshua untuk menjadi perantara kelahiran anaknya.

"Aku bertanya apa yang harus kulakukan? Dan mereka bilang aku harus menjaga pergerakan tubuhku. Dan aku tidak boleh berlari. Dan ketika aku melompat kegirangan saat mendengar kabar gembira, mereka menegurku untuk melakukan itu." senyum di wajah Joshua memudar. Dan menghilang sepenuhnya. "Benda ini sangat berat. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas dalam waktu yang lama. Benda ini membuatku cepat lelah."

Mungkin ada sedikit perasaan dendam dalam diri Dokyeom karena Joshua pernah mencampakkannya. Tapi mendengar keluhan dan penuturan polos Joshua, tidak bisa dipungkiri, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya dari perasaan iba yang bersembunyi di balik perasaan dendam itu.

"Aku pernah mendengar Wonwoo bercerita bahwa ia hamil. Aku hanya menyampaikan informasi itu pada Minghao tapi aku tidak tahu hamil itu apa? Lalu Minghao bilang itu adalah apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Aku bertanya apa maksudnya? Ia bilang benda yang tumbuh dalam perutku ini adalah bayi. Dari situ aku baru mengerti dari mana datangnya anak. Ia bilang aku adalah ibu dari bayi ini. Dan kau adalah ayahnya."

"Apakah kau pernah bertanya pada mereka bagaimana benda itu akan keluar dari dalam perutmu?" intonasi Dokyeom tidak kalah dinginnya dengan angin yang berembus, menyibak pelan rambut hitam dan lembut Joshua.

"Tidak."

"Apakah mereka pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu padamu?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak pernah bilang apa-apa tentang bagaimana benda ini akan keluar dari dalam perutku. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana benda ini akan melakukannya?"

"Ia tidak akan keluar sendiri. Kau yang akan melakukannya."

"Aku? Bagaimana bisa?" sekarang giliran Joshua yang merasa terkejut. Terkejut yang ia ekspresikan dengan sangat lemah dan lembut, seperti biasanya.

Sementara wajah Dokyeom mengeras, "Mereka benar-benar tidak bilang padamu? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi sebentar lagi? Kau akan menghadapi sesuatu antara hidup dan mati, kau tahu?"

"Apakah seberbahaya itu?"

Dokyeom tersenyum sarkastik, "Lihat? Kau itu manusia sakit jiwa. Tidak waras. Bisa-bisanya kau hamil. Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Kau tidak tahu cara menjaga janin dalam tubuhmu. Tapi mereka membiarkanmu menghadapinya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara melahirkan. Kau juga tidak akan tahu bagaimana cara membesarkan anak. Bagaimana bisa kau hanya diam saja?!"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Joshua lebih terlihat pasrah. Terkadang Dokyeom benci dengan salah satu sifat Joshua yang satu ini. Ia terkadang pasrah di saat yang tidak dibutuhkan.

Dokyeom dikalahkan perasaan kesalnya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk dada Joshua yang tampak sedikit berisi dan terasa lunak. Joshua sedikit meringis dibuatnya. Itu terasa sakit baginya. "Kau sangat lemah. Biasanya kau akan menangis atau setidaknya melakukan sedikit pemberontakan. Kau tidak melakukannya?" Joshua malah terkadang tidak melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan di saat dibutuhkan.

"Aku hanya menangis ketika aku merasa lapar tapi aku tidak bisa memakan apapun. Aku ingin makan tapi semua makanan membuatku ingin muntah. Aku menangis ketika aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Hanya itu. Aku tidak mengeluarkan air mataku untuk hal lainnya."

"Apakah mereka mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentang kapan benda itu akan keluar dari tubuhmu?"

"Dokter yang bilang. Baru saja tadi. Katanya benda ini akan keluar dari dalam perutku dalam waktu tiga hari. Tapi aku tidak tahu tiga hari itu seberapa lama?"

Rasanya Dokyeom ingin menjatuhkan diri ke tanah saja sekarang. "Astaga. Tiga hari kau bilang?"

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Dokyeom menggeleng cepat untuk menyadarkan pikiran. Matanya mengerjap. "Apa tujuanmu menceritakan semua ini padaku?"

"Aku pikir kau berhak tahu soal keberadaan anakmu."

"Lalu kau akan meminta sesuatu dariku?" Terlalu buruk. Dokyeom meyakini bahwa ia bukanlah dirinya yang dulu. Yang begitu memuja Joshua hingga pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya meninggalkan logika di belakang kepala hanya demi memikirkan kisah asmara yang mendominasi seluruh isi otak. Yang menawarkan sangtuari dan segala hal yang Joshua ekspektasi. Ya, sekali lagi, Dokyeom bukanlah dirinya yang dulu.

"Tidak." Joshua kembali mengelus perutnya yang sudah semakin turun. Kontraksi pun sudah mulai terasa. Namun ia senantiasa dengan sabar menahan rasa sakit itu. Janin itu benar-benar sudah siap untuk lahir ke dunia dan menatap kejamnya kehidupan kedua orang tuanya. "Aku punya The Eight Shades. Aku tidak perlu meminta apapun darimu."

Dokyeom tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Joshua saat ini. Juga tidak bisa menerkanya dengan mudah.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang kumau." Joshua melanjutkan kalimat. Dan ia kembali mendekat. Mendekatkan tubuh, juga wajah.

Dokyeom yang langsung tersadar dengan Joshua yang akan mencium bibirnya, segera menghindar. "Tidak. Kau sendiri yang telah mencampakkanku sepuluh bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi padamu. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar bisa membahagiakanku."

Joshua tahu itu. Minghao mengatakan padanya bahwa Dokyeom menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan Hoshi sekarang. Dan ia pikir ia bisa memaksakan diri untuk menerimanya. Tapi ketika mendengar langsung dari mulut Dokyeom, rasanya begitu sakit. Beribu kali lipat lebih sakit dibandingkan rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawah perutnya saat ini.

"Kumohon Dokyeom. Sekali ini saja. Berikan aku ciuman terakhir. Aku janji, ini benar-benar yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi. Dan aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi." Joshua memelas. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Dan jujur saja, Dokyeom tetap merasa kasihan melihat itu.

Jadi pada akhirnya ia mengabulkan. Karena Joshua telah berjanji untuk tidak lagi menampakkan diri di hadapannya setelah ini. Itu adalah tawaran menggiurkan yang tidak akan ia tolak.

Dokyeom memejamkan mata. Membiarkan kelopaknya memagari iris cokelat gelap di permukaannya. Membiarkan bibir tipisnya disentuh bibir tipis lain yang sudah lama ia lupakan rasa manis dan sensasinya. Hingga spasi di antara keduanya benar-benar terhapus. Dokyeom menelan ludah. Joshua mencipta friksi dengan menggerakkan bibir, namun Dokyeom tidak sedikitpun melakukan gerakan untuk membalas. Ia hanya membiarkan itu menjadi sebuah sentuhan hambar tanpa adanya afeksi di dalamnya. Afeksi itu ia simpan untuk diberikan cukup hanya pada Hoshi saja.

Buliran bening milik Joshua mengalir di pipinya. Terjatuh membasahi dada Dokyeom yang sedikit terbuka. Dada dingin itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menetes padanya.

Ini adalah perpisahan terakhir. Perpisahan yang sesungguhnya benar-benar berpisah. Joshua merasa ini begitu berat, tapi ia terpaksa harus menerimanya.

Dokyeom sudah tidak mencintainya.

Dokyeom sudah tidak menginginkannya.

Jadi untuk apa mereka melanjutkan ini? Janin di dalam kandungan Joshua bukanlah alasan baginya untuk tetap bisa bersama-sama dengan Dokyeom. Bagaimanapun, mereka tetaplah harus berpisah.

Sentuhan terlepas, dua pasang mata yang kembali membuka mendapati Hoshi yang sudah berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Entah sejak kapan. Ia menatap sepasang manusia beberapa langkah di hadapannya dengan tatapan sakit tak terkira. Ia juga ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Hoshi." Dokyeom tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ini adalah sebuah petaka.

"Hoshi. Aku minta maaf." Suara Joshua terdengar begitu pelan hingga angin saja bisa ia jadikan sebagai saingan. Entah bagaimana ia merasa bersalah. Sementara setiap kali ia merangkul mesra lengan kekar Seungcheol, ia tidak pernah merasa bersalah pada Jeonghan.

Hoshi mengukir senyum getir, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Dan dengan dramatis melangkah pergi. Berlalu dari jangka pandang dua manusia lainnya.

"Kau–" Dokyeom menatap Joshua geram. Menakuti yang ditatap.

Tangan kanannya melayang, menampar wajah Joshua begitu keras.

Joshua meringis ketika memegangi pipi kirinya yang sakit dan memerah. Ia tidak menyangka Dokyeom akan sangat tega untuk melakukannya sejauh ini.

Masa bodoh. Dokyeom sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia sangat menyesali Joshua yang telah berhasil membuatnya bersedia disentuhnya. Dan kenapa Hoshi harus melihatnya?

"Kau benar-benar pengganggu!" Dokyeom mengabsolutkan kemarahan dengan mendorong tubuh Joshua sekuat tenaga hingga punggung ringkih Joshua membentur pohon besar di belakangnya.

Joshua kembali merintih. Ia tidak sampai terjatuh. Tapi ia memegangi perut yang kontraksinya semakin terasa.

Dan Dokyeom kukuh pada ketidak-acuhannya.

Joshua menatapnya tak percaya. Dan Dokyeom memberikan tatapan nyalang sebagai sesuatu yang ia berikan untuk terakhir kali dalam perpisahannya dengan Joshua.

Dan ia pergi. Meninggalkan Joshua sendiri. Sendiri menanggung rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di berbagai sudut titik di dalam dirinya. Entah itu perut, kepala, jiwa, hati, bahkan darah yang berdesir hingga pembuluh nadi.

Kemudian sifat sensitif dan berlebihan seperti wanita pada dirinya kembali muncul. Ia melanjutkan tangis. Ia terisak dengan pilu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangisi keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan. Dan menghapus segala kenangan indahnya bersama Dokyeom di masa lalu yang terlalu mengabadi dalam ingatannya.

 _Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini...?_

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

Flashback

"Joshua. Ia hamil." Jeonghan akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang jelas. Kejelasan yang membuat mata Seungcheol yang sudah bundar itu membola. "Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini semua padaku?" nada Jeonghan semakin tinggi.

Seungcheol sempat terdiam sejenak.

Sebelum ia menurunkan tangan. Dan memberikan tatapan intens pada Jeonghan dan berujar mantap.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi."

Dan sedetik kemudian indera pendengaran keduanya menangkap suara friksi pisau itu jatuh beradu dengan lantai putih.

Jeonghan merasa ada seseorang membakar batu bara di matanya saat ini. Panas. Panas yang benar-benar menciptakan perih.

Seungcheol bisa melihat kekasihnya itu terengah. Tidak berkedip. Menahan sekuat tenaga agar air mata tidak mengalir di wajah merahnya.

"Jadi semuanya sudah jelas?" Jeonghan berucap tidak percaya.

"Ya. Kau tahu betul aku sangat mencintaimu." Seungcheol menjawab mantap. Lebih mantap dari sebelumnya.

Jeonghan menautkan sepasang alis, "Maksudmu?"

Ekspresi wajah Seungcheol melunak, "Seberapa banyakpun Joshua memintaku untuk menyentuhnya, aku tidak pernah bersedia."

Jeonghan tidak menanggapi. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sang pria terkasih.

"Aku setia padamu. Yang mata hatiku lihat hanyalah dirimu. Tidak ada yang lain. Kau adalah satu-satunya dalam hidupku."

Air mata yang sejak tadi Jeonghan tahan, akhirnya menetes keluar. Setetes. Dua tetes. Hingga berubah menjadi sungai air mata. Seungcheol telah berhasil–tidak bermaksud–membolak-balikkan perasaannya.

"Aku bersumpah. Yoon Jeonghan. Demi bumi dan langit. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh Joshua. Jika ia hamil, anaknya bukanlah milikku. Aku bisa memastikan itu. Aku akan melakukan tes DNA pada anak itu kalau kau mau."

Dan detik itu Jeonghan menyerbu tubuh Seungcheol. Menyerangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Seungcheol membalas pelukan. Jeonghan mendekapnya lebih erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi merelakan orang lain menyentuh kekasihnya. Seungcheol-nya. Miliknya.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Seungcheol berbisik lembut. Jeonghan mengangguk di bahu Seungcheol sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu siapa yang telah melakukan itu padanya?" Jeonghan bertanya ketika pelukan itu terlepas.

Seungcheol membantu sang kekasih menyeka air matanya, "Menurutmu siapa lagi?"

"Kita harus memberitahu Minghao sebelum terjadi salah paham." Ujar Jeonghan. "Menurutmu kenapa Minghao langsung mengatakan bahwa kau yang telah menghamili Joshua? Apa kau pikir Joshua yang telah mengakuinya sendiri?"

"Tidak. Orang seperti dia tidak akan mengerti masalah seperti itu. Kupikir Minghao sendiri yang langsung menarik konklusi begitu saja."

Flashback end

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

Pernah satu kali ketiga anggota lama The Subshell melakukan penerbangan ke Nevada untuk mengunjungi pusat perjudian terbesar dunia. Las Vegas. Kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Kota yang selalu menyala. Kota penuh dosa.

Ketiganya menginap di salah satu hotel terbesar yang menyediakan fasilitas casino terbaik di kota itu. Di sana mereka dipertemukan dengan sekelompok penjudi wanita. Mereka berjumlah empat anggota.

Jika Seoul memiliki The Subshell sebagai penjudi paling tangguh maka Las Vegas memiliki Pussy Cats. The Subshell versi Las Vegas. Tapi meskipun The Subshell kalah jumlah, mereka tidak kalah tanding. Seperti halnya ketika bertarung melawan The Eight Shades, ketika The Subshell melawan Pussy Cats, tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa pemenangnya?

Belasan bulan berlalu, _kucing-kucing_ nakal itu kembali datang untuk menantang mereka. Seorang wanita berdarah asli Amerika dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang yang merupakan pemimpin mereka menghubungi langsung dari Las Vegas. Melakukan skype bersama Mingyu yang saat itu berada sendirian di dalam markas.

Jun tidak ada. Pria oriental itu benar-benar meninggalkan The Subshell dengan keputusan secara sepihak. Tanpa persetujuan. Tanpa berpamitan. Ia meninggalkan keempat anggotanya begitu saja. Dan lebih buruk dari itu, ia hanya mengatakannya pada Mingyu. Karena ia telah menyerahkan kepemimpinannya padanya.

Bagus. Sekarang selain memimpin keluarga dan perusahaan, beban dan tanggung jawab berat Mingyu bertambah dengan memimpin sebuah kelompok judi yang menjadi incaran para penjudi lainnya.

Ia jadi penasaran. _Apakah ada yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini semua?_ Ia bertanya sarkastik dalam otak.

Sekarang keputusan apapun tentang kelompok ini berada di tangannya. Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia pertimbangkan.

Ia ingin mendiskusikan hal ini terlebih dahulu bersama sisa anggotanya. Tapi ia hanya sendirian sekarang. Sementara wanita itu meminta jawaban saat itu juga.

Mingyu sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi ketiganya. Tapi sialnya di saat-saat dibutuhkan seperti ini tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab panggilan.

Ia kembali berpikir.

Taruhan kali ini adalah delapan ratus juta dollar. Itu adalah taruhan terbesar yang akan ia lakukan seumur hidupnya, sepanjang ia pernah mengenal gelapnya dunia perjudian.

Jika ia menerima dan mendapatkan kemenangan, kelompoknya akan mendapatkan keuntungan besar. Jika ia menolak, ia memang akan kehilangan kesempatan itu. Meskipun itu bukanlah masalah. Tapi harga diri The Subshell berada di atas segala-galanya.

Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti berjudi sejak ia melahirkan Yeongyu. Karena sang putri adalah prioritas utama. Jadi lupakan tentang Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Meskipun ia merasa jengkel karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghilang bersama Yeongyu tanpa sebab dan tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun hingga saat ini. Tidak apa-apa. Wonwoo adalah orang yang kuat. Ia pandai berkelahi dan sudah bisa mengoperasikan senjata dengan baik. Jadi ia bisa menjaga diri dan juga putrinya dengan baik. Begitulah Mingyu meyakini.

Sekarang tinggal Dokyeom dan Hoshi.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam tapi keduanya belum juga kembali. Mungkin keduanya sedang berkencan? Bermesraan di tengah dunia malam atau akan menginap di hotel? Atau apalah? Mingyu pikir mereka berdua juga terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu dan juga tidak mengabari.

 _Great._

Tapi setidaknya Mingyu yakin mereka akan segera kembali.

Padahal saat ini Dokyeom sendiri saja tidak tahu ke mana perginya Hoshi? Ia masih mencari. Dan Hoshi sendiri di luar sana tidak tahu ke mana ia akan pergi?

Sekarang tinggal Mingyu sendiri.

Ia sebenarnya baru saja akan mendaftarkan diri untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi untuk meraih gelar profesor. Jika ia menerima tantangan Pussy Cats maka ia harus menunda cita-citanya karena ia harus benar-benar memfokuskan diri pada latihan permainan judi. Sehingga ia bisa memenangkan taruhannya. Jika The Subshell kalah, separuh isi brankas besar di markasnya akan lenyap. Dan ia juga tidak mungkin menggunakan uang profit dari perusahaannya hanya demi kepentingan pibadi. Itu terdengar sangat tidak profesional.

Tapi ia harus menanamkan optimisme dalam diri. Bahwa kelompoknya pasti akan memenangkan ini.

"Aku sudah memutuskan."

" _Jadi, keputusanmu?"_

Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Dan bayangan Jun muncul sekelebatan dalam ingatannya ketika menutup mata.

Ia melihat Jun menyeringai padanya.

Seringaian mempesona yang benar-benar sialan.

Mingyu bisa sedikit tersenyum dengan hanya membayangkan itu.

 _Jun._

 _Pergilah dengan tenang._

 _Dan lihat saja._

 _Kami semua di sini._

 _Akan membuatmu bangga._

Ia membuka mata.

Membulatkan tekad.

" _Challenge accepted."_

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

Beberapa hari berlalu, seperti halnya pemakaman Joshua yang telah menjadi kisah lalu.

Beberapa yang mengantarkan kepergian Joshua ketika dedaunan merah jambu _cherry blossom_ beterbangan di antaranya Dokyeom, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu, dan keempat anggota The Eight Shades.

Itu adalah siang musim semi penuh haru.

Tidak ada dari kedelapan manusia itu yang tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Terutama Dokyeom dan Seungcheol yang menguras cairan lebih banyak dari kelenjar air matanya dari yang orang lain lakukan.

Seungcheol ingat ketika pertama kali pandang miliknya dan Joshua bertabrakan di pelelangan. Sejak saat itu ia yakin bahwa dirinya harus membeli Joshua untuk menyelamatkannya dari para pria tambun hidung belang yang hanya ingin memuaskan nafsunya. Ia bahkan sampai mengorbankan seluruh tabungan ditambah berhutang pada The Subshell hanya untuk mendapatkan Joshua. Pria lemah dan sakit jiwa yang berakhir terus menempelinya dan memaksanya untuk menyentuhnya. Itu memang membuat risih Seungcheol yang telah memiliki Jeonghan. Tapi Joshua adalah sosok indah replika Raguel yang bisa ia nikmati keindahannya. Sampai akhirnya ia memberikannya pada Dokyeom. Lalu Joshua datang kembali padanya. Kemudian pergi lagi untuk bergabung dengan The Eight Shades. Seungcheol berharap Joshua tidak akan pernah kembali. Karena ia harus memikirkan Jeonghan. Dan benar saja, sekarang Joshua benar-benar tidak akan pernah kembali. Seungcheol bahkan belum melunasi seluruh hutangnya. Tapi seseorang yang telah membuatnya rela memiliki hutang selama bertahun-tahun itu, telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Dokyeom ingat ketika pertama kali akan mengambil Joshua dari tangan Seungcheol. Pemuda itu bertanya sedih pada Seungcheol tentang ia yang ingin membuangnya. Dan Dokyeom mendengar itu. Ia mendengar suara Joshua yang mengalun lembut untuk pertama kali. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Joshua yang awalnya menolak, pada akhirnya patuh dan ikut dengannya. Ia berjuang melakukan apa saja demi melihat kebahagiaan Joshua. Ia membawanya pergi. Menghiburnya. Bahkan bersedia memuaskan hasrat seksualnya. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan itu. Joshua menerimanya sebagai kekasih. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Menciptakan kenangan indah. Melakukan hubungan seks dengan perasaan cinta. Hingga pada satu titik Joshua kembali melihat Seungcheol dan meninggalkan Dokyeom. Kemudian datang kembali hanya untuk memberi kabar tentang anak mereka. Dan yang paling Dokyeom sesali adalah ia harus melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Jeonghan ingat ketika pertama kali menyaksikan kegilaan sang kekasih yang bersikeras membeli Joshua seharga seratus juta di pelelangan. Sejak saat itu ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu akan menjadi seorang pengganggu nantinya. Ia meminta Seungceol mengeluarkan Joshua dari rumahnya. Akhirnya Seungcheol memberikannya pada Dokyeom dan Jeonghan merasa hidupnya kembali tenang. Sampai akhirnya Joshua kembali dan mengacaukan lagi kehidupan bahagia Jeonghan bersama sang kekasih. Seungcheol sering meninggalkan Jeonghan berdua dengan Joshua. Di malam hari ia selalu melakukannya karena harus bekerja di klub malam sampai pagi. Jeonghan harus meninggalkan pekerjaan sebagai pengawas kamera cctv karena diminta untuk menjaga Joshua di malam hari. Joshua selalu mengganggu Jeonghan. Memainkan rambut panjangnya. Menanyakan banyak hal padanya. Mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika Seungcheol berada di rumah, Joshua selalu menempel padanya. Tapi di dalam hati Jeonghan yang paling dasar, ia menganggap bahwa Joshua itu lucu. Selalu memintanya untuk dibacakan cerita sebelum pergi tidur. Jeonghan sendiri akan menyukai cerita yang ia bacakan dari buku cerita dan mereka akan tertawa bersama. Dan siang hari sesungguhnya akan terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran Joshua. Tapi semua kesenangan itu tidak akan pernah Jeonghan dapatkan lagi.

Mengajarkan permainan judi pada Joshua adalah hal yang paling Minghao, Seungkwan, Vernon, dan Dino hindari. Manusia tidak normal seperti Joshua sangat sulit untuk menerima pelajaran yang mengharuskannya untuk berhitung, mengingat angka, dan mengingat hal lainnya. Keempat anggota lama The Eight Shades harus berjuang keras melatih Joshua hingga mereka tertekan. Joshua sangat menyebalkan. Tapi ia juga adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Yang memberikan banyak warna di tengah suramnya kehidupan mereka. Sesekali ia bersekongkol dengan Seungkwan dan Dino untuk menjahili Vernon. Dan ada kalanya ia berada di pihak Vernon dan Seungkwan untuk berbuat usil pada Dino. Dan Minghao hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu. Tapi sebenarnya ia merasa lega karena kehadiran Joshua ternyata bisa menghadirkan juga kebahagiaan yang ia bawa bersamanya.

Kemudian Mingyu? Ia tidak ingat memiliki momen tertentu bersama Joshua. Ia hanya menjadi saksi atas wajah antusias Dokyeom setiap kali menceritakan betapa menyenangkannya bisa mengenal dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Joshua. Yah, ia rasa hanya itu. Dan sekarang bahwa ia mendengar kabar duka. Ia juga bisa memahami betapa terpukulnya Dokyeom. Meskipun Dokyeom tampak bahagia bersama Hoshi. Dan terlihat seperti sudah melupakan Joshua. Namun tidak ada kata _melupakan_ yang benar-benar melupakan.

Wonwoo dan Hoshi tidak datang. Karena hingga saat ini keduanya bahkan belum kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Mingyu dan Dokyeom sampai menyerah. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu ketidakpastian yang menyakitkan.

Minghao meletakkan kalung salib milik Joshua di atas pusara. Kemudian semua orang berdoa dalam diam. Mereka memeluk berbagai macam keyakinan. Mereka memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam berdoa. Tapi mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama. Mengirim doa untuk Joshua dan bayinya, dan mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi keduanya.

Dan kepergian Joshua mungkin memang adalah yang terbaik untuk semua orang.

Dokyeom menatap kuburan Joshua dan kuburan anaknya di samping Joshua secara bergantian. Membuatnya semakin sakit jika menatap dua hal berharga itu terlalu lama.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Ia tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang telah membunuh Joshua.

Tidak akan pernah.

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

Beberapa kisah yang dipaparkan saksi mata membuat polisi membawa Dokyeom untuk melakukan sebuah investigasi.

Saat ini mungkin ia juga hanyalah seorang saksi. Tapi sesuatu bisa saja mengubahnya menjadi seorang tersangka.

Ia telah melepas sepatu, menyerahkan senjata, dan melakukan pemeriksaan sidik jari sebelum akhirnya dibawa ke dalam ruang interogasi.

Polisi yang yang bertugas menginterogasi ditemani dua polisi lainnya yang bertugas sebagai pengawal.

Dokyeom tidak dungu. Ia pikir jika polisi mengatakan bahwa posisinya hanya sebagai saksi, para polisi itu tidak akan melakukannya hingga sejauh ini.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh ia tidak merasa bersalah. Jadi tidak perlu merasa takut. Ia hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan apa adanya. Dan semua akan selesai. Ia akan kembali dibebaskan, sehingga ia sendiri bisa ikut mencaritahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan Joshua.

"Ada di mana kau tanggal dua belas Mei ketika tengah malam?"

"Aku? Aku memenuhi Panggilan Joshua untuk menemuinya di taman Yeosohwa."

"Itu adalah tempat dan waktu kematian Hong Jisoo."

"Ada tapak sepatu di bagian depan pakaiannya. Ia menerima tendangan di bagian dada." Polisi lainnya menimpali. Mereka bisa mengajukan pertanyaan dan pernyataan pada Dokyeom secara bergantian.

"Sebelum mendiang dikebumikan, kami melakukan otopsi dan visum. Dan mendapatkan sidik jari telapak tangan kanan di pipi kirinya. Dan kulitnya memerah. Ia ditampar. Lalu kami menemukan sebuah peluru bersarang di otaknya. Jenis peluru itu adalah SVD 550."

Biasanya pembedahan pada proses otopsi mencakup penyayatan pada bagian tubuh. Tapi karena polisi menemukan lubang di kening Joshua, mereka hanya melakukan penyayatan pada bagian kepala.

Pemotongan dilakukan dari satu telinga ke telinga lain. Tengkorak Joshua digergaji dan diambil. Mereka kemudian mengangkat perlahan otak yang terlihat jelas. Organ lunak itu diperiksa, dan benar saja. Seperti yang telah diyakini. Ada sebuah peluru di dalam otak Joshua.

Setelah mengeluarkan peluru itu, otak Joshua kembali disimpan di dalam kepalanya. Mereka menutupnya kembali dengan tengkorak yang telah digergaji, dan menjahit kepalanya kembali sehingga Joshua kembali seperti semula.

Mereka melakukan otopsi itu setelah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan bayinya, tentu saja. Dan sayang sekali. Bayi laki-laki yang telah memiliki seluruh organ dan anggota tubuh yang lengkap dan sempurna itu juga sudah tidak memiliki nyawa lagi. Makhluk mungil tak berdosa itu tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bernafas di dunia ini. Padahal hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi ia ternyata harus ikut bersama sang ibu.

"Sidik jari di pipi korban cocok dengan milikmu."

"Tapak sepatu di pakaian korban cocok dengan milikmu."

"Peluru yang bersarang di dalam otak korban cocok dengan milikmu."

"Kalian ingin mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pelakunya?" tanya Dokyeom tidak terima.

"Itu sudah sangat jelas. Semuanya sudah terbukti."

"Masalah sidik jari memang adalah harga mati. Dan aku mengaku, aku memang menamparnya. Tapi tapak sepatu? Bukankah manusia di seluruh dunia bisa memakai sepatu yang sama? Semarah apapun aku pada Joshua, aku tidak pernah sampai menendang dadanya seumur hidupku!"

"Lalu memang siapa lagi? Dengan beberapa bukti lainnya yang sudah jelas, kenapa kami harus menjadikan orang lain sebagai tersangka?"

Benar kan? Dokyeom menjadi tersangka.

"Dan untuk peluru. Ini adalah jenis peluru yang tidak bisa orang lain dapatkan. Kita harus pergi ke Battle Creek di Michigan, untuk mendapatkannya secara langsung. Tidak diperjualbelikan secara sembarangan. Hanya satu orang yang bisa memilikinya di sini. Kau."

"Kalau aku yang melakukannya, kenapa tidak sekalian saja sejak awal aku tidak mengakui bahwa aku menemui Joshua di sana saat itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mengakuinya sebagian agar kau tidak terlihat mencurigakan."

"Tapi hanya karena aku menemuinya di sana dan menampar wajahnya, bukan berarti aku juga yang telah melakukan kekerasan fisik lainnya padanya kan?"

"Kau sudah terlanjur menyakitinya sehingga kau berpikir kenapa tidak sekalian saja menghabisinya dan menghilangkan nyawanya? Kalaupun kami berpikir orang lain yang melakukan sisa tindak kekerasan, kenapa kami harus menjadikan orang lain sebagai tersangka sementara kami sudah memiliki banyak bukti kuat bahwa kau yang melakukannya?"

Polisi-polisi itu tidak berhenti menyudutkan Dokyeom. Mereka tahu mereka tidak akan bisa membuat ia mengaku. Tapi mereka juga tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa memberikan lagi jawaban atau pembelaan yang masuk akal.

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu tentang membunuhnya!"

"Kau akan ditahan sampai hari pengadilan."

"Apa?!"

"Bawa ia. Masukkan ke dalam sel nomor sembilan puluh lima." Polisi itu memberi perintah pada polisi bawahannya. Dan yang diperintah itu begitu saja patuh. Mereka mengunci sepasang pergelangan tangan Dokyeom dengan borgol. Dan membawanya bangkit. Kemudian menariknya untuk keluar dari sana dan akan mengurungnya di balik jeruji besi di ruangan lain.

"Tidak! Aku tidak membunuh Joshua! Seseorang pasti telah mengatur semua ini!"

"Diam!"

"Jelaskan saja seluruh pembelaanmu di pengadilan."

"Kami harap kau tidak akan salah memilih pengacara."

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

Mingyu baru saja kembali dari kantor polisi untuk menemui Dokyeom. Dan ia langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa empuk yang terasa keras ketika ia merasa tertekan.

Ini adalah malam lainnya dimana markas begitu sepi.

Ini adalah malam lainnya dimana ia hanya sendiri.

Tempat ini jadi terasa dingin tanpa kehadiran manusia lain selain dirinya.

 _Hoshi. Kau di mana?_

 _Wonwoo. Kau di mana?_

 _Dokyeom. Tunggu aku. Aku akan segera membebaskanmu._

Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Dokyeom, ia berjanji padanya. Untuk membayar pengacara terbaik yang bisa membela dan melepaskan Dokyeom di pengadiilan sehingga ia dibebaskan dari hukuman. Dokyeom tidak bersalah. Mereka harus menunjukkan kebenaran pada dunia.

Ia kembali teringat pada Jun.

Seandainya Jun di sini, ia pasti tahu yang terbaik yang harus ia lakukan.

Wonwoo dan Hoshi menghilang entah ke mana, dan entah sampai kapan.

Dokyeom mendekam di dalam sel penjara.

Jun meninggalkan mereka semua dengan alasan yang ia rahasiakan.

 _Jika semua orang pergi seperti ini, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Pussy Cats?_

 _Jun. Lihatlah semua kekacauan ini._

 _Apakah kau akan kembali dan menolongku menyelesaikan semuanya?_

 _Atau setidaknya membantu untuk membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini?_

-oO-Stealing Our Thunder-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

Q: _**Mingyu**_ _ngga serius ngasih nama anaknya_ _ **bongbong**_ _kan?_

A: Enggak lah. Itu cuma nama panggilan aja kok xD

.

Q: _Mamanya_ _ **Mingyu**_ _dapet telepon dari siapa?! Berbahaya kah?_

A: Biasa, dari rekan bisnis. Enggak kok gak berbahaya xD

.

S: _Aku langsung research dan liat kalau_ _ **Xuanyi WJSN**_ _lahir tanggal 26_ _ **Januari.**_

R: Di chapter kemaren aku juga udah mention tanggalnya kok. Rowoon yg bilang pas debaynya baru lahir xD

.

Q: _Anaknya perempuan kan? Kok_ _ **Rowoon**_ _bilang 'putra pertama' sih?_

A: Lebih general. Kalo bilang putri pertama, anak kedua-nya kan tar belom tentu cewek lagi xD

.

S: _Kok aku ikut ngeden ya._

R: Sama sih xD

.

S: _Aku mikirin bapaknya_ _ **Mingyu**_ _mulu, gedeg tingkat dewa._

R: Aku juga belom tau kapan ayah Mingyu bisa luluh xD

.

Q: _Perguruan tinggi khusus bahasa asing? STBA kah?_

A: Bukan xD

.

Q: _Operasi apa kak?_

A: Ya... ada lah pokonya xD

.

S: _Denyut nadi normal dewasa itu bervariasi, cuma rerata 70-100an kalo ga salah. 55 udah masuk bradikardi._

R: Pria dewasa 55-75. Wanita dewasa 60-80. 100 itu bayi dan anak-anak. Mungkin kita beda referensi? Mungkin kita harus observasi lagi?

.

S: _Perubahan_ _ **Mingyu**_ _terlalu drastis dari chap sebelumnya._

R: di chap chap sebelumnya Mingyu udah nunjukin perhatiannya perlahan. Dan aku bikin skip time sebulan. Dalam waktu sebulan itu ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Termasuk perubahan perasaan Mingyu ke Wonu. Mingyu yg kepaksa tinggal bareng sama Wonu yg terus berjuang, siapa sih yg bakal tahan? Gak mungkin hal itu gak bikin Mingyu jatuh cinta dan rasa sayangnya tumbuh semakin besar xD

.

S: _Nanti pasti kangen sifat tsundere nya si_ _ **Ming.**_

R: Suatu saat mungkin bakal muncul sifat yg lebih parah dari itu *smirk*

.

Q: _Konfliknya sekarang ke_ _ **Joshua**_ _ya?_

A: Mungkin iya, lebih berat ke masalah dia buat saat ini.

.

Q: _Gak akan ada pihak ketiga kaaan selain bapak mertua?_

A: Ummm gimana ya? xD

.

S: _3 pertanyaan awal itu dari gue semua wkwk dibales satu satu kk._

R: Empat malah xD

.

S: _**MINGYU**_ _MALAH MAKIN CINTAAAAAA tapi sejak kapan?_

R: Sejak negara api menyerang #bhaks. Gak dhink xD sejak ngeliat perjuangannya Wonu yg berusaha ngedapetin hati dia.

.

S: _Baru kali ini gue baca ff_ _ **Meanie Tzuyu**_ _sama_ _ **Wonu**_ _akur, biasanya cem air sama minyak. Pasti karena dirimu suka_ _ **Tzuyu**_ _, gue bener kan?_

R: Ini pertanyaan cukup dijawab ya atau enggak. Tapi aku malah jadi pengen cerita xD awalnya gegara Mingyu suka dipasangin sama Tzuyu. Aku jadi suka sama Tzuyu. Aku suka bgt Twice sejak awal. Dan aku jadi ganti bias jadi dia. Aku MinTzu shipper yg bener-bener ngeship mereka. Agak gaib sih, soalnya gada momen, ehe. Biarlah. Biarkan shipper ini bahagia dengan imajinasinya :'] aku seneng kalo ada Tzuyu di ff Meanie sebagai orang ketiga meskipun dia dijelek-jelekin ama penulis dan dihujat abis-abisan ama pembaca. Yg penting ada MinTzu nya wkwkwk dan tentang Tzuyu yg akur ama Wonu di sini, not really. Ceritanya mereka gak akur kok. Liat aja dari kata-kata Tzuyu yg menusuk. Juga Wonu yg balesin terus menerus. Cuma, mereka gak punya hubungan yg buruk. Dan oh iya, segala kekayaan ortunya Tzuyu yg aku sebutin di chap kemaren itu real. Ortu dia seakan nyaris jadi manusia terkaya di Taiwan xD

.

Q: _Kenapa mesti_ _ **Yugyeom**_ _sih, kan gue jadi cemburu._

A: Karena Tzuyu ama Yugyeom seagensi jadi biar lebih kerasa feel nya aja buat diri aku sendiri wkwkwk. Yg penting Mingyu ama Tzuyu udah putus. Jadi siapapun yg jadi pasangan Tzuyu, yg penting Meanie udah hidup dengan tenang berdua xD

.

Q: _Bicarain kontraksi, tau banget kak rasanya, pernah ngalamin?_

A: Enggak xD Cuma tiap kali dapet, perutku selalu kram. Aku sering ngeluh rasanya kek mules mau lahiran. Tapi kata yg udah berpengalaman, sakitnya lebih dari itu. Lah. Dikasih kram gini aja aku udah ngerasa menderita bgt, gimana dengan kontraksi mau melahirkan yg katanya jauh lebih sakit itu?

.

S: _I'm still hoping for_ _ **SeokSoo.**_

R: Please don't. Hubungan mereka udah gak ada harapan lagi :']

.

S: _Bayinya punya_ _ **Seokmin**_ _meybi... ini jebakan batman lagi meybi..._

R: Pinter. Ini pembaca udah belajar dari pengalaman ya xD

.

S: _Kenapa_ _ **Josh**_ _jadi kena gangguan mental dan hamil pulaaa :[[ agak kesian dia ditinggal banyak laki :[_

R: Well, sebenernya dia punya kesempatan buat bisa dapetin DK sebagai pendamping hidup. Tapi dia sendiri yg menyianyiakannya. Jadi ya... udah xD

.

D: _Semoga author masih mau ngelanjutin ff ini yaaa._

F: Masih kok, tenang aja xD aku bakal berusaha buat terus lanjutin ff ini ampe tamat.

.

A: _**Haru?**_ _Dipanggilnya_ _ **Ruru.**_ _Walopun_ _ **Ruru**_ _aslinya cowo tapi tetep imut imut kaya cewe kok,,, dalam bahasa_ _ **Korea**_ _artinya hari, tapi kalo di bahasa_ _ **Jepang**_ _artinya musim semi. Tapi 26_ _ **Januari**_ _itu masih musim dingin ya? Hah bingung sendiri jadinya,,,_

R: Yaps. Musim dingin bertahan ampe awal Maret gitu kan kalo gak salah. Ya udah kalo gitu namanya Tsubaki aja *tetiba Jepang xD

.

S: _Nista bet ngebayangin mas_ _ **Wonu**_ _ngejen ngejen di kamar bersalin :'] tapi udah biasa._

R: Jangankan di bagian itu. Dari awal aja aku udah nistain Wonu dengan bikin dia punya cewek yg minta dia beliin cincin mahal xD

.

D: _Jaga kesehatan biar bisa lanjutin_ _ **Meanie**_ _dengan mulus, semulus pipi_ _ **Boo Seungkwan**_ _:']_

R: Bayangin pipi Seungkwan mulus, tetiba aku jadi pengen cium Seungkwan masa. Aku emang gemes bgt ama dia lagian xD

.

S: _Adem panas aku tuh baca part waktu_ _ **Wonu**_ _melahirkan :"]_

R: Aku aja pas ngetiknya berasa gimanaaa gitu xD

.

S: _Aku males banget thor bikin akun eh waktu mau nyoba ternyata gampang :[[_

R: Ya emang gampang. Aku aja punya enam akun ffn wkwkwk.

.

S: _Mungkin kamu ngiranya emang_ _ **kuroenji**_ _jadinya pas muncul_ _ **kurorenji**_ _kamu ga pilih itu._

R: Engga. Aku searchnya di fanfictionnet search. Bukan di google. Makanya ga muncul sama sekali xD

.

D: _Coba baca_ _ **Shine**_ _. Itu yang aku maksud gaya penulisan yang mirip ini._

F: Udah aku baca. Dan kamu bener. Style nulis dia mirip sama aku. Cuma beda dikit wkwkwk.

.

D: _Coba_ _ **Wonu**_ _sama_ _ **Seungcheol**_ _aja._

F: Meh.

.

S: _Gak ada peliharaannya, sayangggggg._

R: Kan udah mati. Udah dikubur di Anyang wkwkwk.

.

Chapter 9 reviews: 81

Chapter 10 words: 81x200=16200

81?! You guys rock! xD

Sayangnya chap ini harus aku potong di sini dan totalnya cuma 12k words :[ tapi aku ga mau ingkar janji jadi aku bakal gantiin sisa words nya buat tambahan di chap depan ya :]

.

Berikut daftar nama yg disaranin sama pembaca:

Hana

Hanwoo *why would I name Meanie's baby with Korean beef? xD

Haru

Laurent *tetiba western xD

Nakyung

Jeonsa

Seonhee

Sewon

Yeongyu

Ahreum

Binie *such a nickname

Minah

Minsoo

Minwoo *I told you none of Korean parents name their daughters this :']

Miso *kuah kedelai Jepang xD

Misoon *ini sangat jadul sih sebenernya :']

Bongbong -_-

Bonghee *terlalu jadul xD

Wooyu *susu? xD

Yoora

Younghee

Eunwoo

Ruru

Gyuri

Gyuwon

Hyeongji

.

Wah banyak juga ya. Makasih banyak loh buat sarannya. Tapi maaf aku cuma bisa pilih satu xD dan yg aku pilih gak jelek kan?

Terus aku tegasin sekali lagi kalo ada nemu bagian yg sama dalam chap ini dengan ff lain, ff lain itu adalah murni tulisan aku. Jadi awas aja kalo nuduh plagiat. Bakal langsung aku apus komennya *yg nuduh plagiat semoga anon jadi bisa kuhapus. Tapi kalo pake akun ya gimana... :']

Btw Joshua mati. Dia gak bakal ditinggal siapapun lagi. Gak bakal gangguin hubungan orang lain lagi. Karena dia gak akan pernah muncul lagi di sini.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Kwon Luna | LittleOoh | WooMina**

 **Beanie | memegyu | Taringnya Mingyu**

 **Seonbaenim | TheTealDetail | csyjkmjw**

 **Pims13 | neneseonjangnim | Males login**

 **17karat | adellares | daebaektaeluv**

 **Piggypowerz | kimssijeonnim | s00nbaenim**

 **Meanielifeee | sherinagumay28 | nonu**

 **Silent Noise | heolgyu | 123456789**

 **Rosequartz | Dirtynwet Wonwoo | bighit7**

 **Nosebleed | Alda Trand | bettylafea**

 **Redlane Ache | DeadfulMental0214 | bornona**

 **Ami | Byun Chanbi | zyelkim**

 **So-sotaAlarms | Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **SHEVANNY DISPATCH | hikaru na yuuhi | Anon**

 **Itsathenazi | aigyuu | MAXCHO**

 **Kyunie | Dodio347 | Sari411**

 **Beanienim | ria | meaniekrr**

 **Akasuna no Yumi | syupit | Himeure**

 **Jeon Yeowoo | seseseeseoh12 | Seulinjeonwonu**

 **Vreixy | bbysbrth | KimSparkles**

 **Nanabbui | pandagame | Oswmunz**

 **Niken | Guest**

Oke, karena lama aku ga muncul, jadi banyak juga yg pengen aku sampein. Banyaaakkk bgt.

Awalnya pas baru beres operasi aku pikir ini sakitnya gak bakal ilang. Tapi berkat doa dari orang orang sekitar, juga dari kalian, skrg aku udah sembuuuhhh. Aku jadi gak nyesel menyampaikan hal ini di cuap cuap chap kemaren, karena jadi makin banyak yg doain aku xD makasih banyak ya :*

Sesungguhnya aku punya akun ao3 tapi aku gak ngepost cerita di sana. Cuma jadi pembaca ff Svt ama Pristin aja. Aku juga punya akun aff alias asianfanfics. Aku ngepost ff ff ku dalam bahasa Inggris di sana. Ada yg punya juga? Ayo kita temenan xD dan aku juga punya akun wattpad. Tapi aku gak ngepost ff di sana. Cuma bikin reading list novel sama ff straight aja. CheolSoo juga sih. Soalnya kalo JeongCheol di ffn juga banyak. Pokonya kalo di ffn masih ada ff yg aku cari, aku gak bakal nyari dimanapun lagi. Ffn dan wattpad, dua duanya punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing masing. Tapi aku lebih nyaman di ffn. Filternya lebih enak. Dan ngeliat jumlah pembaca yg masih loyal sama ffn, aku jadi makin betah di sini.

Aku baru aja ngapusin ff di akun ini. Lebih dari 10 ff. Aku suka gitu sih kalo ngerasa gak pede ama ff itu atau ffnya gak lanjut mulu. gak peduli jumlah fav, follow, review, chapter, sama wordsnya udah sebanyak apa. Pokonya kalo gak aku lanjut ya aku hapus. Kadang aku gitu sih orangnya, gegabah, ehe. Aku harap aku gak bakal hapus TSUC cuma karena ff ini gak lanjut.

Apa kalian mikir bahwa di mv Adore U pas bagian chorus awal itu suara Jeonghan dicover sama Seungkwan? Kalo iya, then your life is a lie lol. Kenapa? Karena pas terakhir aku denger lagu itu, aku baru ngeh. Itu bukan suara Seungkwan loh. Itu suara Bumzu! Well, gada yg pernah bilang gitu sih. Tapi aku yakin itu bener bener suara Bumzu :'] nah di bagian chorus lainnya baru deh Seungkwan.

Aku lagi suka bgt sama Wanna One. Aku cinta Jaehwan /kecupbasah/ dan aku ngeship 2park atau chamwink. Ada yg sama? Ehe. Tapi tenang aja. Aku masih tetep stay sama Svt kok.

Btw aku pikir kalo di dunia tulisan, maksudku novel dan ff, kalian harus manggil penulis dengan penname. Ternyata gak juga. Di fandom ff sebelah, aku dipanggil kak anna atau kak ann. Real name. Udah lama sih. Udah sejak dua taun yg lalu. Kalian boleh manggil aku kek gitu kalo lebih ngerasa nyaman dengan panggilan itu :]

Satu lagi. Aku tau yg ini super telat bgt tapi tetep pengen ngucapin, selamat taun baruuu. Gong xi gong xi gong xin nian kuai le. Yeah since I'm Chinese so I celebrated it *sebenernya bahasa cinaku adalah yg terburuk meski belajar sejak kecil wkwkwk kalian yg juga chinese apa masih ada yg belom lancar chinese nya? xD dan aku mau curhat lagi #helehudahkebanyakan. Aku lahir taun anjing dan skrg udah taun anjing lagi. This is my year! But why angpao nya dikit sekali T-T *literally curhat ini mah.

Pardon my typographical errors in the story and get you disturbed /stiker biksu di line dengan keyword pray/ yah namanya juga manusia tempatnya salah :'] kesempurnaan mah hanya milik Allah :'] maaf juga kalo bacotan aku malah keliatan jadi lebih panjang dibanding ff nya xD

Sampai jumpa di chap depan, kapanpun itu. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di chap ini :*


	11. Upset the Apple Cart

**WARNING.**

 **DISTURBING TYPOS.**

 **MESSY WRITINGS.**

 **GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

 **SO MANY CODE-SWITCHINGS SPREAD AROUND.**

 **UNSTABLE LINES.**

 **MATURE CONTENT.**

 **DIRTY TALKS.**

 **THIS IS** **MPREG** **AREA.**

 **MALE PREGNANCY.**

 **I FIND IT NONSENSE, BUT I GOT THAT MAKE SENSE.**

 **BEAR WITH IT.**

-oO-Upset the Apple Cart-Oo-

Kim Mingyu sesungguhnya tidak mengerti bagaimana jabatannya di perusahaan resort miliknya ini terasa seperti sebuah dilema. Di satu sisi ia merasa segalanya terasa membosankan. Tidak ada satu manusiapun yang bisa menghilangkan fakta tentang dia yang tidak perlu hadir di kantornya sesering yang dilakukan pegawai lainnya. Tapi jika ia selalu demikian, ia merasa bahwa ia bukan bagian dari perusahaan ini. Sementara setiap kali ia datang, ia hanya melakukan hal yang sama. Menandatangani berita acara, atau jenis pekerjaan membosankan lainnya semacam itu. Betapa monoton kegiatannya. Di sisi lain ia akan mengalami kesulitan yang begitu kentara ketika dikonfrontasi pada koleganya seperti para investor, relasi, dan sponsor melalui perantara sebuah rapat berskala besar. Itu membuatnya serba salah. Tapi ia sendiri yang telah memilih jalan hidupnya seperti ini. Jadi saat ini ia mencoba untuk menjalani sebagaimana air mengalir.

Dan di sinilah ia saat ini. Duduk di singgasananya ketika mencoretkan tinta di atas berkas-berkas penting selagi berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain yang lebih membebani dari ini. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri. Bayangan tentang Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar, begitu juga dengan Hoshi, Jun yang sengaja pergi dan menyerahkan kepemimpinan kelompok padanya, dan Dokyeom yang mendekam di balik jeruji akibat sebuah tuduhan pembunuhan, tidak pernah berhenti berkelebat di dalam kepalanya.

Dan suara derit pintu yang terbuka tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu menyibak segala lamunan itu. Spontan ia menggerakkan elevator leher untuk mengangkat kepala dan melihat siapa yang datang. Sosok pria berdiri dengan gagah dengan kaki-kaki panjang yang terlihat begitu mencolok di dalam ruangan kantor yang luas dan sepi itu. Ia mengenakan setelan perlente jas charleston dan dasi charcoal sebagaimana terakhir ia tampak. Tidak, tenang saja. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dari yang terakhir ia gunakan. Hanya saja dengan model yang sama. Dan dengan satu tangan yang ia selipkan ke dalam saku celana, membuatnya tetap terlihat kasual dalam balutan busana formal itu.

Sang pemilik ruangan membulatkan sepasang mata. "Wonwoo." Segera bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Kau kah itu?" Melangkah lebar untuk menghampiri sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. "Astaga Jeon Wonwoo ke mana saja dirimu selama ini? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu..." Hendak membawa sosok pria terkasihnya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Namun Wonwoo mengangkat tangan. Membuat _gesture_ yang menunjukkan bahwa ia melarang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk menyentuhnya. "Berhenti di situ Kim Mingyu." Intonasi pada suaranya sedatar wajahnya saat ini.

Mingyu benar-benar dibuat berhenti dari pergerakan dan ia menautkan sepasang alis. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Wonwoo tidak bersuara. Ia hanya menatap Mingyu dengan wajah datarnya. Itu bukanlah sebuah ekspresi yang sering ia tunjukkan pada Mingyu, sebenarnya. Tapi entah bagaimana, sekarang Mingyu sendiri yang membuatnya menatap demikian.

"Mana bongbong?" Mingyu bertanya lagi ketika baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak melihat sosok tercintanya yang lain yang selalu menempel dengan Wonwoo kemanapun ia pergi seperti sepasang sepatu.

"Kau seharusnya menyadari kesalahanmu." Wonwoo mendistraksi topik. Benar sekali. Ini adalah esensi dari segala hal di atas apapun yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya selama ini. Selama kepergiannya ini dari hadapan Mingyu yang sekarang ia benci. Tidak, ia tidak benar-benar membenci Mingyu. Ia masih mencintainya tentu saja. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya alasan ia bisa menjadi sesakit ini ketika menyaksikan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya pergi dan kembali datang dengan hati yang cacat. Yang ia benci dan sesali adalah sifat Mingyu, itu saja. Bukan jiwa dan raga konkritnya yang–ia pikir–tidak bersalah.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja." Ada nada protes yang tidak terima di dalam kalimat Mingyu.

Wonwoo berdecih. "'Begitu saja'?" Tersenyum jenaka. Sebuah ukiran miring yang membuatnya terlihat begitu sarkastik. " _Begitu saja_ katamu?" Kim Mingyu ini benar-benar komikal, ia pikir. "Kau pikir aku kehilangan indera penglihatanku sampai-sampai aku tidak menyaksikanmu saling menghisap wajah dengan sekretarismu?" Ia langsung ke intinya kali ini jika memang saat ini Mingyu terlalu pikun dengan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Detik itu Kim Mingyu membeku.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau melihatnya?"

"Itu adalah sebuah pengakuan." Jeon Wonwoo tampak terlalu tenang untuk ukuran seorang istri yang baru saja dikhianati pasangan hidupnya yang–biasanya–tidak pernah lupa untuk mengucapkan berbaris kata cinta padanya setiap waktu.

Seketika Mingyu terlihat panik. "Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Kau hanya salah paham."

"Apanya yang salah paham? Semuanya sudah jelas." Wonwoo menaikkan nada suara beberapa oktaf. Ia yang mengungkit topik yang tidak terselesaikan ini. Jadi ia yang akan mengambil langkah dominan dalam pembicaraan pelik ini.

Dan sebuah suara decitan kecil mengusik perdebatan keduanya.

"Tunggu. Apa itu?" Mingyu menoleh ke asal probabilitas suara itu muncul. Tepat di sudut atas barat daya langit-langit ruangan. Dan Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Mingyu mengerutkan kening sebagai tanda ketidaknyamanan. "Hei! Kenapa mereka masih memasang CCTV di dalam ruanganku? Itu benar-benar lancang." Demi Tuhan, benda pemantau itu selalu bergerak-gerak selama ini dan ia tidak pernah menyadarinya? Setidaknya ia seharusnya bisa menangkap itu melalui ekor matanya. Benar-benar tidak peka. "Jadi mereka belum melepasnya?" Ia tidak memiliki daya ingat yang buruk–terbukti dengan ia yang ternyata masih mengingat sentuhannya bersama sang sekretaris–sehingga ia masih ingat betul bahwa ia telah meminta teknisi untuk segera menanggalkan kamera itu sejak awal ia menjadi pemilik ruangan ini. Ia hanya lupa memastikan apakah benda itu masih bertengger di tempatnya atau tidak keesokan harinya.

Dan suara decitan kecil tadi _lowkey_ membuat Mingyu berpikir untuk segera memberinya pelumas tambahan. Tidak, tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan benda itu tetap berada di dalam ruangannya lebih lama. Jadi ia membenamkan kembali pemikiran apapun tentang pelumas itu.

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alis. "Jadi kita bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu? Benar kan?"

Mingyu memberi Wonwoo sebuah tatapan yang Wonwoo tidak bisa mendeteksi. Apakah itu kecemasan, ketakutan, kelegaan, atau apapun. Wonwoo tidak memahami itu. Maka ia melanjutkan kalimat.

"Jika itu benar-benar adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman, maka aku ingin tahu. Kesalahpahaman macam apa itu."

-oO-Upset the Apple Cart-Oo-

Mingyu melangkah dengan penuh amarah menuju ruangan pengawas kamera dengan Wonwoo yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Wonwoo sedikit kesulitan. Sepasang kaki Kim Mingyu panjangnya bukan main, bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia imbangi semudah itu.

Kala ia menapakkan langkah perdana dalam sebuah ruangan luas, beberapa objek berupa puluhan layar monitor kecil yang tertata rapi baik dilihat dari sisi barisan maupun deretan, jatuh di belakang retinanya. Dan beberapa pekerja berseragam di bagian keamanan mengawasi layar-layar itu dengan santai selagi menikmati secangkir kopi panas dan donat di tangan. Tipikal. Dan seketika bangkit untuk membungkukkan badan pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo, memberi hormat.

Mingyu membalas hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Yang kemudian matanya menatap nyalang salah satu pegawai. Yang ditatap itu telah melupakan kesalahannya sehingga ia tidak mengerti alasan ia yang menerima jenis tatapan buruk itu. Ia hanya bisa menumbukkan tatap mata pada ujung sepatu hitamnya yang mulai mengusam.

"Pastikan kamera di ruanganku benar-benar lenyap hari ini juga. Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun jika aku masih melihat wujudnya siang ini."

Jakun milik satu pegawai yang masih menunduk itu naik turun ketika menelan ludah. Kalimat Mingyu baru saja mengingatkan tentang kesalahannya. Ia merutuki keteledorannya saat itu dalam otak.

"Atau kalian semua akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaan kalian."

Kesepuluh pegawai pria berseragam khas keamanan itu terlihat ketakutan sekilas. Namun mereka segera menegapkan bahu dan kembali membungkuk mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka siap. Untuk melaksanakan titah sang presdir. Dan untuk menerima konsekuensinya jika mereka kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Wonwoo berdehem berpura-pura membersihkan tenggorokan yang kering. Mingyu yang mengerti maksudnya langsung meminta salah satu pria ber-nametag Son Hyunwoo untuk memutar video rekaman kamera ruangan kerja Mingyu pada tanggal 12 Mei 2017, tepatnya dua puluh hari yang lalu.

Pria yang lebih akrab disapa Shownu itu bukanlah staf keamanan biasa. Ia yang memimpin divisi ini dan menjadi pengawas terbaik lebih dari siapapun. Ia telah dua kali berhasil mencegah sabotase yang nyaris membuat perusahaan ini gulung tikar ketika masih berada di tangan Kim Minjun dulu. Yah, dunia bisnis memang lebih kejam dari tingkat kekejaman tertinggi yang pernah kau bayangkan. Dan persaingan kotor memberikan influens lebih buruk dari yang dipikirkan. Jadi intinya Mingyu sekarang akan meminta Shownu untuk turut menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di dalam video rekaman itu. Sementara sisa pegawai lain yang berposisi di bawahnya diperintah untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan melanjutkan tugas.

Kini Mingyu, Wonwoo, Shownu. Ketiganya memperhatikan dengan keseriusan. Mereka tidak akan mengalihkan tatap kemanapun dan melewatkan apapun. Dan mereka menyaksikan bagaimana semua itu berawal dari Jeon Wonwoo yang membawa Kim Yeongyu di dadanya jam 03:17 sore, berpamitan pada Mingyu yang akan melanjutkan pekerjaan mengurusi dokumen-dokumen yang tertinggal. Wonwoo berjalan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar di arena resort di bawah sana.

Jam 03:27 seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan memasuki ruangan dengan secangkir kopi. Kopi kedua Mingyu pada saat itu yang sebelumnya ia telah menghabiskan secangkir kopi lainnya buatan tangan Lee Kaeun. Mingyu terlebih dahulu menghirup aroma kopi dari asap yang mengepul. Itu adalah kebiasaannya sebelum meminum minuman berasa panas untuk menguarkan ke dalam pikiran. Dengan tujuan merelaksasikan otak, demikian ia akan menjawab jika seseorang bertanya. Ia lalu menyesap cairannya perlahan, menyentuhkan sensasi tertentu pada indera pengecapnya. Mengulas senyum tipis tanda ia puas. Dan menatap sang pelayan yang masih berdiri di hadapan Mingyu. Mingyu menggerakkan bibir mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Ulangi ke beberapa detik yang lalu dan kencangkan volume suara percakapan mereka." Wonwoo meminta Shownu.

"Itu hanyalah basa-basi tak berarti. Lagipula kami tidak memasang microphone di tempat-tempat kami memasang CCTV," jawab Mingyu.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah itu adalah basa-basi atau apapun. Mungkin saja ada petunjuk yang bisa diambil di dalamnya?" Wonwoo kukuh pada permintaannya.

"Kami memilikinya, tuan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mingyu tidak paham.

Selanjutnya Shownu menjelaskan bahwa ada microphone terpasang di dalam ruangan Mingyu dan mereka bisa mendengarkan percakapan apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana. Mingyu melupakan keterkejutannya karena mereka segera melaksanakan permintaan Wonwoo untuk mengeraskan volume suara. Kini ketiganya juga memasang pendengaran sebaik mungkin pada speaker yang baru saja Shownu koneksikan melalui bluetooth pada layar yang sejak beberapa menit lalu mereka saksikan. Video diulang ke beberapa detik sebelumnya dan kembali diputar dengan normal.

" _Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, nona Jeon Yuri?"_ Nama yang Mingyu sebut itu adalah milik seorang wanita rupawan bertubuh ideal. Dan Mingyu sudah berfantasi liar mengenai keindahan dan kepuasan apapun yang bisa ditawarkan tubuh itu. Yah, itu adalah hal natural untuk membayangkannya bagi seorang pria pemilik hasrat normal seperti Mingyu. Mingyu adalah seorang _ratu kupu-kupu_ biseksual sialan dengan sifat playboy tiada tara. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak merealisasikan gambaran sensualnya pada orang lain selain Jeon Wonwoo sejak ia pertama kali jatuh cinta pada pria manis itu di dalam pernikahannya.

" _Er... tidak tuan. Selamat menikmati kopi anda. Saya permisi."_ Ada gelagat aneh pada wanita itu sebelum ia membungkuk hormat dan berlalu dari jangka pandang Mingyu. Mingyu hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan.

Jam 03:37 Mingyu tampak gelisah. Ia memperlihatkan ketidaknyamanan baik itu dalam raut wajah maupun gerak-gerik badan. Sebagian darah naik bergumul di wajah hingga memerah seperti dipanggang di udara terbakar musim panas di tengah pantai. Ia merasa hawa di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah begitu panas. Atau tubuhnya yang menciptakan energi semakin panas? Ia terlalu panik sehingga lupa untuk meraih remote AC dan menjadikan ruangan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah untuk segera mendapatkan kesejukan secara instan. Dan yang ia ingat saat itu hanyalah sesuatu yang menurutnya mengganggunya.

Ia membuka satu-persatu kancing jas kelamnya, melemparnya asal ke lantai. Ia terlalu tergesa untuk sekedar memikirkan kerapihan ruangan. Yah, itu masih lebih baik dibandingkan yang terjadi detik berikutnya ketika ia membuka paksa rompinya sehingga seluruh kancingnya terputus dan melemparnya ke arah lain. Melonggarkan cekikan dasi dengan gerakan terburu-buru dan menanggalkannya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ia juga membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

" _Ah..."_ Ia mendesah. Terdengar indah dan bergairah. Tapi berubah menjadi sesuatu yang memalukan karena ia melontarkan suara itu tidak pada waktu dan tempat seharusnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah menjadikannya hingga seperti ini tapi ia benar-benar terangsang.

" _Wonwoo..."_ Ia semakin gelisah. _"Jeon Wonwoo di mana kau? Aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang!"_ Ia menyentuh dada kiri guna meraih telepon genggam di dalam saku jasnya. Bermaksud menghubungi Wonwoo dan mengajaknya _melakukan sesuatu_. Terlalu sial, ia lupa telah melempar jas itu asal. Ia belum sempat menghampiri jas itu ketika sebuah ketukan dari pintu terdengar. Ia segera menoleh ke asal suara. _"Masuk."_

Dan Lee Kaeun memasuki ruangan dengan sisa beberapa berkas di tangan. _"Permisi tuan Kim, ini– astaga tuan, apa yang terjadi?"_ Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan ketika melihat ruangan yang biasanya terlihat kosong dan lengang itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah kehancuran. Buru-buru ia meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di atas meja kerja Mingyu di samping tumpukan sebelumnya yang belum selesai Mingyu kerjakan seluruhnya. Ia baru saja akan membantu Mingyu merapikan ruangan dimulai dari kain-kain yang akan ia raih dari lantai ketika tanpa aba-apa Mingyu telah mencengkeram kuat lengannya.

" _Jeon Wonwoo..."_ Mingyu terlihat mabuk. Atau ekspresi apapun yang akan seseorang tampilkan ketika ia menginginkan terjadinya sentuhan terdalam. Kaeun bisa menangkap birahi yang kuat pada sesuatu yang dipancarkan sinar mata bos tampannya. Wanita itu dibuat ketakutan. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki ide apapun tentang apa yang terjadi pada pria haus darah di hadapan matanya ini.

" _Maaf tuan, saya Lee Kaeun. Sekretaris anda. Anda salah orang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_ Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kim Mingyu. Terlalu buruk, Lee Kaeun terlalu lemah untuk itu.

" _Jeon Wonwoo... akhirnya kau datang. Aku sudah menginginkan ini sejak tadi..."_ Tangan Mingyu berpindah, beralih untuk menangkup wajah Kaeun yang semakin ketakutan dan nyaris menangis. Sekali lagi Kaeun mencoba meloloskan diri tapi Mingyu segera mengunci pergerakan tubuh Kaeun dengan melingkarkan lengan kiri di lingkar kecil pinggang wanita itu. Mendekapnya begitu kuat. Terlalu kuat malah _. "Ini hanya aku, atau memang pinggangmu ini semakin ramping saja, sayang?"_ Tangan lainnya mencengkeram rahang Kaeun dan sebelum wanita itu kembali berontak, Mingyu sudah meraup bibir tipis itu dengan cepat. Mencumbunya paksa.

" _Ikuti permainanku! Atau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?!"_ Bentakan keras Mingyu mengejutkan Kaeun. Wanita itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain patuh. Ya, ia patuh. Pada akhirnya mengikuti permainan Mingyu, dengan perasaan takut luar biasa. Berontak pun tidak ada gunanya. Memang benar ia menyukai Mingyu. Tapi ia tidak menginginkannya dengan cara ini. lagipula Lee Kaeun bukanlah seorang wanita murahan. Dan tidak pernah mendekati para pria yang sudah beristri dengan cara paling murahan yang bisa ia lakukan. Dan tidak akan pernah. Jadi ia tidak menikmati sentuhannya bersama Mingyu.

Jam 03:57 Jeon Wonwoo membuka pintu. Menyaksikan bagaimana Mingyu-nya melakukan ciuman panas bersama Kaeun dengan penuh bara gairah. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tangan nakal Mingyu menelusup ke dalam jas kerja Kaeun, meremas pelan payudara kecil di balik kain tebal itu. Ia juga menyaksikan bagaimana remasan itu berubah menjadi pijatan-pijatan yang sedikit lebih bertenaga dan bisa saja memunculkan gairah serupa pada lawan mainnya yang lemah dan hanya bisa menerima apa yang dibawakan.

Jeon Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang telah berhasil membuat Kaeun akhirnya meluncurkan air mata di kedua pipinya.

Kaeun mendorong dada bidang Mingyu dengan kekuatan seadanya. _"Sudah cukup, tuan!"_ Dengan resonansi suara yang lebih kuat dari biasanya karena berada di antara suara tangis yang memilukan.

Dan Shim Yoosang–manajer eksekutif itu–tiba tanpa kesengajaan dan begitu terlambat. Ia bahkan tidak ingat untuk mengetuk pintu yang terbuka itu–Jeon Wonwoo juga terlalu patah hati untuk mengingat bahwa ia harus kembali menutup pintu seperti semula–karena terkejut dengan sirkumstansi yang disuguhkan di depan matanya.

" _Tuan Shim, tolong aku..."_ Masih dengan suara bergetar Kaeun memelas.

Yoosang segera menghampiri keduanya dan mencoba melepaskan sentuhan mereka dengan gerakan seperti melerai. Tapi dekapan lengan Mingyu di pinggang ramping Kaeun terlalu kuat. Sehingga manajer eksekutif itu menapakkan bogem mentah di wajah pimpinan di atasnya itu.

Pukulan itu sangat kuat bahwa Mingyu berhasil dibuat ambruk ke lantai. Mingyu masih seperti orang mabuk. Lebih parah kali ini. Seseorang yang mabuk berat karena telah mengonsumsi wiski Skotlandia dengan kadar alkohol setinggi sembilan puluh lima persen di dalamnya. Jadi ketika Yoosang memukulnya Mingyu benar-benar ambruk tidak berdaya dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Yoosang meminta Kaeun untuk segera pergi dan ketika wanita itu telah berlalu, pria itu membopong tubuh Mingyu dan mendudukkannya di kursinya dengan posisi bersandar yang ia harap bisa membuat pimpinannya itu merasa lebih nyaman ketika tersadar nanti. Yoosang ingin marah melihat kejadian barusan. Itu benar-benar sesuatu yang buruk. Hal terburuk yang pernah ia saksikan sepanjang ia bekerja di perusahaan ini. Bahkan lebih buruk dari wajah-wajah mengintimidasi milik para petinggi delegasi dari perusahaan-perusahaan investornya. Tapi dari Mingyu yang tampak mabuk, Yoosang bisa mengerti bahwa ini bukan salah Mingyu. Itu adalah salah sistemnya yang bekerja bertolak belakang dengan nalarnya yang masih menginginkan Jeon Wonwoo.

Seperti halnya Mingyu, Yoosang masih memiliki pekerjaan bertumpuk yang harus ia selesaikan sore ini sebelum jam kerja berakhir. Ia bukan tidak mempedulikan Mingyu, tidak, tentu saja. Mingyu adalah pemimpinnya. Tentu Yoosang sangat menghormatinya. Tapi ia yakin setelah ini Mingyu akan tersadar dan mereka bisa membicarakan semuanya baik-baik. Jadi pria itu meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian. Dan berencana untuk kembali menemui Mingyu keesokan harinya.

Jam 05:17 Mingyu kembali ke kesadarannya. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangannya yang telah kacau. Mengatup mata kuat, memegangi kepala yang sakit seakan isi otaknya akan berhamburan menyerbu dinding cokelat terangnya saat itu juga.

Sekelebatan ia mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tentang dirinya yang mengurusi kertas-kertas untuk ditandatangani. Tentang dirinya yang kembali meminum kopi kedua di sore hari. Tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasa kepanasan dengan hasrat seksual yang ingin ia penuhi. Ya, hanya sebatas itu. Ia tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Tahu-tahu ia sudah terbangun di kursinya dengan sakit yang mendera bagian dalam kepala dan sedikit perih di bagian tulang pipi. Seperti seseorang baru saja meninjunya dengan kepalan yang kuat. Ia tidak mengerti.

Tapi jauh di atas itu semua, yang paling ia sadari adalah ketiadaan Wonwoo yang masih berlangsung di ruangan ini. Jadi ia menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat. Mengerjap. Berjuang untuk mengembalikan kesadaran secara utuh. Bangkit, menatap diri yang benar-benar kacau. "Ya ampun. Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat kondisiku seperti ini." Ia buru-buru merapikan kembali dirinya hingga tertata seperti semula.

Ia melihat cermin dan tidak ada bekas lipstik di wajahnya. Kaeun memakai _ultra matte liquid_ fucsia sehingga tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun di sana. Dan tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu Mingyu hapus di wajahnya. Karena ia bahkan benar-benar tidak ingat bahwa Kaeun telah memasuki ruangannya sebelumnya. Apalagi mengingat bahwa ia telah menyentuh wanita itu dengan _sedikit_ keterlaluan.

Ia melihat jam dan berpikir bahwa Wonwoo sudah pergi begitu lama. Ia men _dial_ nomor Wonwoo. Bermaksud mengajaknya pulang. Atau mungkin berjalan-jalan di luar? Apapun itu. Yang penting keluar dari dalam perusahaan ini. Dan menghirup udara segar bersama-sama.

Dan ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan yang tidak seberantakan sebelumnya.

Kembali ke ruangan pemantau monitor, kening Wonwoo mengernyit hebat. "Benar-benar ada yang salah di sini." Setelahnya ia meminta Shownu untuk memutar video rekaman dari CCTV di setiap ruangan yang Jeon Yuri lewati pada jam 03:22 yaitu sebelum wanita berbalut pakaian seragam pelayan itu menghidangkan secangkir kopi untuk Mingyu. Dari satu lorong ke lorong lainnya. Dan sudut-sudut lainnya. Hingga akhirnya berakhir di sebuah dapur di lantai yang sama dengan ruangan kantor Mingyu berada. Itu bukanlah dapur utama. Ruangan itu diciptakan untuk Mingyu kalau-kalau ia ingin melakukan pelayanan pada dirinya sendiri atas secangkir kopi atau hidangan _tea-time_ lainnya.

Awalnya wanita itu membuatkan kopi instan secara normal. Ia tidak menggunakan mesin pembuat kopi. Ia hanya menyeduh kopi dari sebuah bungkusan yang menampilkan merk salah satu sponsor perusahaan Mingyu. Mencampurkannya dengan air panas, mengaduknya perlahan. Normal. Sampai pada satu titik ia menengok ke berbagai arah, tampak waswas jika ada seseorang di sekitarnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa hanya ada ia sendirian di sana ia mengeluarkan bungkusan lain dari balik pakaian _maid_ -nya. Merobeknya, memasukkannya ke dalam minuman Mingyu dan kembali mengaduknya.

Wonwoo meminta Shownu untuk memperbesar pada bagian tulisan yang tercantum di permukaan bungkusan mencurigakan itu yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah kabinet.

 **Wild Fly Lion, Level: ULTRA MAX.**

Obat perangsang terkuat, yap, sesuai dugaan.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang sama yang biasanya digunakan Mingyu untuk Wonwoo jika istrinya itu sedang tidak bergairah. Hanya saja yang biasa Wonwoo konsumsi bertuliskan _Lioness_ di tempat tulisan _Lion_ itu tercetak jelas karena memiliki sedikit perbedaan fungsi. Tapi poinnya, itu adalah satu merk yang sama. Dan menciptakan gairah kuat yang sama yang akan membuat konsumennya mendapatkan rangsangan tak tertahankan.

Wanita itu melakukannya karena ia memiliki sebuah obsesi yang aneh pada Mingyu. Ia memuja Mingyu dan merasa marah dan tidak rela luar biasa ketika siang tadi bosnya mengenalkan Jeon Wonwoo sebagai istrinya pada semua pekerja. Wanita itu adalah salah satu rekan kerja Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo masih menjadi seorang pelayan di sini. Dan wanita itu merasa ia dan Wonwoo berada di strata yang sama. Tapi kenapa Mingyu lebih memilih Wonwoo? Sementara wanita itu pikir ia memiliki segala yang tidak Wonwoo miliki. Dan mampu memberikan segala yang tidak bisa Wonwoo beri pada Mingyu. Jadi wanita itu akan membuat bosnya itu menyentuhnya dengan sentuhan luar biasa meskipun harus dengan cara seperti ini.

Mingyu meminta Shownu memutar video rekaman CCTV yang dipasang di koridor bagian luar ruangan Mingyu pada jam 03:42. Jeon Yuri masih berdiri di hadapan pintu ruangan sang presdir. Dan Lee Kaeun datang _. "Ada kepentingan dengan tuan Kim Mingyu?"_ Ia bertanya pada Jeon Yuri.

" _Ah, tidak ada."_ Dan ia melangkah pergi. Kaeun sempat menatap aneh. Tapi ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk sekedar peduli. Jadi ia langsung mengetuk pintu dan begitu saja memasuki ruangan ketika Mingyu mempersilahkan. Dan _semua itu_ terjadi. Jeon Yuri juga tahu itu yang akan terjadi. Dan beberapa langkah dari kejadian itu wanita itu mengutuki kegagalan rencana kotornya.

Keesokan hari setelah insiden itu Yoosang mewujudkan rencananya untuk menginformasikan segala hal yang telah terjadi pada Mingyu. Dan setelah itu Mingyu tidak ingin mengungkit lagi. Yang terpenting adalah Wonwoo tidak tahu dan tidak perlu tahu. Tapi tanpa Mingyu tahu, Wonwoo tahu.

Shownu menatap bergantian ekspresi _dumbfounded_ bercampur murka yang terlukis di wajah Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana mungkin Kang Seulgi begitu lengah hingga membiarkan salah satu bawahannya bersikap kurang ajar padaku?" Rahang Mingyu mengeras, Wonwoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Ia akan menyesal."

Dan hari itu juga Mingyu menghapus nama Jeon Yuri dari daftar nama pegawai di hotel dan resortnya. Dan menghendaki wanita itu tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di perusahaan ini. Dan memotong gaji Kang Seulgi sebesar enam puluh persen untuk tiga bulan berturut-turut dan berharap bisa menjadi pelajaran berharga bagi kepala pelayan itu untuk lebih memperhatikan dengan baik pekerjaan dan kelakuan pelayan-pelayan kecil di bawahnya.

-oO-Upset the Apple Cart-Oo-

Malam ini Mingyu dan Wonwoo menempati kamar tidur Dokyeom dan Hoshi untuk mereka tiduri. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau sepasang kekasih itu pergi terlalu lama. Wonwoo tidak ingin membiarkan ada kamar tidur yang berdebu karena terlalu lama tidak dihuni, demikian ia beralasan. Ia dan Mingyu juga akan tidur di kamar Jun besok malam. Mereka akan menempati kamar-kamar itu secara bergantian.

Masih ada orang-orang yang hilang di sini. Tapi setidaknya saat ini Wonwoo telah kembali dan membawa sang buah hati. Jadi Mingyu tidak sekesepian beberapa minggu terakhir dimana ia benar-benar hanya menjadi penghuni tunggal di dalam tempat persembunyian ini.

"Baunya seperti keju di sini." Wonwoo berkomentar singkat menyangkut tempat tidur dan bantal berlapis sarung biru laut yang kini ia tiduri.

"Mungkin diam-diam Hoshi suka membawa keju dan memakannya di sini?" Mingyu menanggapi ketika satu punggung telunjuknya mengelus kecil pipi gembil putrinya yang ditempatkan di antara ia dan Wonwoo. Terlelap dengan mulut mungil yang sedikit terbuka. Semua manusia di dunia benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan ketika mereka masih berada dalam sosok bayi.

"Hoshi yang memakan keju di sini, atau bau keringatnya memang seperti keju?" Pernyataan kedua yang benar. Dan Wonwoo hapal betul itu. Hoshi paling dekat dengan Wonwoo melebihi kedekatannya dengan Dokyeom. Keduanya saling mengenali bau badan satu sama lain. Dan yah, Wonwoo benar-benar akurat soal bau badan Hoshi yang seperti keju. Itu bukanlah aroma yang menyenangkan. Tapi Wonwoo menyukai bagaimana teman terdekatnya itu mengeluarkan aroma itu dari tubuhnya. Hoshi memiliki produksi keringat tertinggi dari sistem ekskresinya dibandingkan yang lainnya. Dan ia adalah pria tipikal dengan higienitas yang tidak begitu terjaga. Membersihkan diri di kamar mandi bukanlah sebuah kegiatan yang ia lakukan setiap hari. Kecuali ia melewatkan malam panas bersama Dokyeom setiap hari. Jadi yah, tidak heran. Dan Wonwoo semakin merindukan kedua sosok berisik itu dibuatnya. Dua makhluk berisik yang paling pandai meredam suara-suara desahannya di sebelah kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak akan mengganti seprai dan sarung bantal di kamar ini hingga segala bebauan yang merindukan itu terhapus dengan bau miliknya sendiri dan Mingyu.

"Jadi ke mana saja kau pergi selama ini, hm?" Jemari Mingyu beralih ke tangan kecil bayinya. Sedikit memainkan jemari mungilnya. Hanya sedikit, ia tidak ingin membangunkannya. Atau ia akan menghadapi sebuah petaka.

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. Memori di autonomnya memutar apapun yang ia ingat sepanjang ia tidak bersama Mingyu. "Kau tidak akan percaya siapa yang kutemui selama aku tidak bersamamu."

"Siapa memangnya?"

"Seorang pria tampan yang memiliki wajah serupa denganmu. Dengan warna kulit serupa. Senyum serupa. Yang mengaku sebagai kakakmu," jelas Wonwoo deskriptif. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan si tampan yang ia bicarakan ketika memberikan senyum manis padanya. Yah, ia masih dan akan selalu menyukai semua pria tampan seumur hidupnya sepertinya.

Dahi Mingyu mengerut tidak biasa. Semakin memperlihatkan garis-garis dewasa yang biasanya tersembunyi jika ia tidak berekspresi kuat. "Tunggu dulu. Apa kau bilang?"

"Kakak laki-lakimu satu-satunya." Wonwoo mereduplikasi kalimat terakhirnya. Karena ia yakin itu adalah _highlight_ di antara rentetan kalimat lainnya.

"Kim Jongin?" Mingyu memastikan. Meskipun informasi Wonwoo sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kai." Wonwoo meralat.

Mingyu merotasikan bola mata. "Mereka orang yang sama."

"Ya, aku tahu." Karena Kai telah menceritakan banyak hal pada Wonwoo. Termasuk nama lengkap dan nama panggilannya. "Dan aku sudah tahu tentang kebenarannya, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padaku." Wonwoo segera menginterupsi demikian ketika melihat Mingyu sudah membuka mulut untuk membredel kalimat. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Mingyu reaksikan. Dan kebenaran yang Wonwoo maksud adalah tentang nama Kai yang telah lama dihilangkan dari daftar anggota keluarga Kim. Maka dari itu fakta yang tersedia di dunia sekarang adalah bahwa Mingyu hanya memiliki Bona, Doyeon, dan Lami, sebagai saudara kandungnya. Kai adalah seorang pemberontak. Jadi demikianlah ia telah kehilangan kontak dengan keluarga kandungnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir untuk menjalani kehidupan lebih liar dari Mingyu di luar sana. Dan nyonya Yoo sebagai seorang ibu tidak mengerti bagaimana para anak laki-lakinya begitu sulit untuk dididik. Tapi setidaknya Kim Mingyu memiliki prestasi yang bisa dibanggakan sekarang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Dan Mingyu juga ingin bertanya di mana dan bagaimana bisa keduanya bertemu? Dan bahasan apa saja yang mereka bawakan sehingga bisa memasuki topik yang membuat keduanya saling bertukar kisah pribadi? Tapi Mingyu hanya akan menelan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dan membiarkannya menjadi misteri yang tidak perlu ia ketahui.

"Banyak hal."

"Apa saja?" Mingyu mendesak tidak sabar. Ini menyangkut pasangan hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa hanya tak acuh menyikapi ini.

"Banyak." Wonwoo bertele-tele. Sengaja, bermaksud membuat Mingyu semakin gemas.

"Di antaranya?" Berhasil. Mingyu dibuat semakin gemas dan tidak sabar.

"Melakukan sebuah ciuman?" Wonwoo menjawab tidak yakin. Tapi tidak ada kebohongan dalam kalimat itu. Dan karena Mingyu hanya bisa menangkap sebuah keseriusan di dalam manik mata Wonwoo ia langsung mempercayainya dan menunjukkan reaksi di wajahnya bahwa ia tidak menyukai hal itu. Tentu. Siapa yang suka memangnya mendengar istri yang kau cintai disentuh dengan cara demikian oleh pria lain? Terutama si pria lain yang dimaksud adalah kakakmu sendiri? Bukankah itu adalah sebuah musibah yang sempurna?

"Kau meninggalkanku karena salah paham ketika melihatku berciuman dengan Lee Kaeun lalu kau sendiri setelah itu melakukan hal yang sama bersama bajingan yang bahkan baru bertemu denganmu? Kau benar-benar sulit dipercaya, Jeon Wonwoo." Ada kemarahan membara disulut kecemburuan, Wonwoo juga bisa melihat itu.

" _Well,_ secara teknis itu terjadi beberapa hari setelah kami berkenalan."

Mingyu dibuat _sweatdrop_. "Kukira seorang penggila novel sepertimu sangat pintar di bidang sastra dan bahasa sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjelaskan padamu apa itu kiasan, bukan?"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahu sebagai tanggapan. Seakan ia tidak baru saja mengakui bahwa ia telah _sedikit bermain-main_ bersama pria lain di belakang Mingyu.

"Bagaimana bisa dengan ringannya kau menceritakan semua itu padaku? Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan bukan sesuatu yang patut kau banggakan di depan suamimu." Mingyu melanjutkan. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan unik pikiran Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan hal itu darimu karena aku melakukannya hanya untuk pelampiasan. Jadi, _well_ , secara praktis aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Wonwoo meraih punggung telapak tangan Mingyu yang tersampir di atas paha bayinya. Wonwoo menggenggamnya dengan sapuan kasih di dalam sentuhan itu. "Aku tahu kau akan mengerti." Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Mingyu. Sial, Mingyu pikir. Itu adalah senyuman tidak berdosa yang tidak bisa Mingyu tolak. Wonwoo benar-benar terlihat indah dan sempurna dengan sematan itu. Sulit untuk merasa marah pada Wonwoo jika sudah begini.

"Kau yakin itu hanyalah pelampiasan?" Mingyu masih terdengar sedikit kesal. Ya, sedikit. Senyuman Wonwoo selalu memberikan pengaruh besar dan sedikit menyejukkan hatinya yang panas.

"Ya." Wonwoo menjawab yakin.

Tapi Mingyu masih berusaha memastikan. "Kau yakin tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih yang kau rasakan di dalam sentuhan itu?"

Wonwoo terkekeh untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini. "Memangnya kelihatannya bagaimana?"

"Kelihatannya? Kau begitu menyukai pria-pria tampan." Mingyu tidak pandai dalam menyembunyikan perasan cemburunya di hadapan Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo merasa puas dengan reaksi itu. Artinya Mingyu tidak bohong ketika ia bilang ia mencintai Wonwoo.

"Tapi itu tidak berarti aku ingin memiliki mereka." Wonwoo meraih wajah Mingyu kali ini. Mengelusnya dengan penuh cinta. Ia sangat mencintai Kim Mingyu. Dan perasaan itu terasa semakin kuat dari waktu ke waktu. Sehingga ia melupakan indera perabanya yang merasakan kasar di wajah Mingyu. Mingyu masih berada di bawah tekanan sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk bercukur. Atau memang Mingyu sengaja menumbuhkan rambut-rambut itu? Jadi Wonwoo hanya menatap bergantian bibir tipis dan mata tajam suaminya itu. "Karena yang benar-benar aku inginkan hanyalah Kim Mingyu." Kemudian mencubit pelan pipi berkulit lebih gelap darinya itu. "Meskipun kau masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan sifat genitmu pada para wanita di hadapanku, aku sangat menghargai dirimu yang tetap bisa menahan diri dari melakukan hal-hal lebih jauh dari itu." Sentuhan Wonwoo turun ke leher Mingyu. Melanjutkan perjalanan ke bagian dada bidangnya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung yang naik tempo di balik tulang rusuk yang menyelubungi dengan aman salah satu organ vital itu. Mingyu membalas senyuman Wonwoo dengan sematan setara ketika ia balas menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo di dadanya. "Tujuh puluh persen playboy di dunia akan berubah menjadi seseorang paling setia yang pernah kau temui setelah mereka menikah." Wonwoo melanjutkan.

"Kau berpikir aku adalah satu di dalam tujuh puluh persen itu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Mingyu meremas dengan gemas tangan Wonwoo yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. "Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku kesal satu hari saja?"

"Semengesalkan itukah aku?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan intonasi menggoda.

"Tidak juga."

"Kau tahu? Setelah mengetahui kebenaran di balik kesalahpahaman itu aku jadi menyesal telah memberikan ciumanku pada kakakmu."

"Yeah. Jadi meskipun kau hanya menyentuhnya atas dasar pelampiasan, aku tetap harus menghukummu."

Wonwoo memutar bola mata bosan. Sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan bergulir. "Aku sudah bisa menerka. Kau akan mengurangi jatahku. Itu sudah menjadi hal yang terlalu klasik dalam dinamika hubungan kita ini."

"Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau penah mendengar tentang BDSM?"

" _Fifty shades of Grey_ adalah sebuah _best seller_ pada masanya. Aku membeli dan membaca ketiga seri novelnya. Jadi yeah, tentu aku tahu." Sepersekian detik kemudian wajah Wonwoo berubah datar ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kau ingin menghukumku dengan cara itu."

"Terlalu jelas ya?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Itu tidak akan menyenangkan untukku."

"Mana ada kata _menghukum_ disandingkan dengan kata _menyenangkan?_ Kau mendengarnya dengan baik. Hukuman. Bukan penghargaan."

"Itu tidak akan baik untuk keberlangsungan hidupku setelahnya."

Mingyu mencolek hidung Wonwoo. "Kita tidak pernah tahu jika tidak mencoba."

"Hei bayi besar. Masih ada bayi kecil kita yang harus aku urus. Bagaimana jika–"

"Kau terlalu banyak takut." Ia sedikit menertawakan kepanikan Wonwoo yang terpampang terlalu jelas. "Kita akan tetap melakukannya. Dan kau boleh berhenti ketika kau benar-benar sudah merasa tidak sanggup. Bagaimana?"

Wonwoo tampak cemas yang bercampur ketakutan. Tapi di balik itu ia mencoba mempertimbangkan. Dan tidak memerlukan waktu lama ia sudah membuat keputusan. "Sepakat." Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih terucap. "Aku merasa lega karena setidaknya aku masih memiliki waktu untuk melakukan persiapan," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya malam ini juga kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Astaga Kim Mingyu. Kita bahkan tidak memiliki perlengkapan untuk itu. Bagaimana kita akan melakukannya?"

"Kita memiliki tali, borgol, rantai, dan cambuk di gudang persenjataan di bawah sana, benar kan? Kau ingin menambah kelengkapan selain alat-alat itu?" tanya Mingyu yang merasa kalimat Wonwoo barusan seolah menunjukkan bahwa sekarang Wonwoo yang lebih menginginkan kegiatan tersebut.

"Yah, hanya jika kau ingin menghukumku dengan sempurna."

Mingyu menyeringai. "Tentu aku ingin." Ia merasa lega karena Wonwoo selalu tahu apa yang ia mau. "Bagaimana dengan sebuah dildo dengan ukuran lebih besar dari _kepunyaanku?"_

Tidak, terima kasih banyak. Wonwoo menjawab dalam benak. Kepunyaan Mingyu sudah terlalu besar dan cukup menyakitkan. Ia tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan keras dari itu. "Aku bukan si penggila seks seperti dirimu Kim Mingyu. Aku tidak membutuhkan _sex toys_ semacam itu. Lagipula apa yang kau dapatkan jika yang menyentuh diriku adalah sebuah mainan yang bahkan bukan bagian dari tubuhmu?"

"Sebuah kepuasan tersendiri ketika menyaksikan wajah terangsang-mu." Setelah mengatakan itu Mingyu melihat Wonwoo tersenyum jenaka. Percakapan ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Sudah lama Mingyu merindukan interaksi seperti ini. "Ayo kita berbelanja di _adult shop_ besok. Aku mengenal seseorang yang bisa mengajarkanmu banyak hal tentang benda-benda seperti itu padamu di sana."

"Lalu Yeongyu?"

"Kita akan membawanya tentu saja."

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu kan?"

"Tidak masalah. Ia masih bayi. Ia tidak akan mengerti apapun." Dan Mingyu pikir Wonwoo tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi kalimat-kalimat vulgar terlontar dari bibir keduanya dengan mudah di hadapan bayi mereka yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. "Kita mungkin bisa mendapatkan banyak _balon_ untuk mainannya di sana." Dan Wonwoo tidak cukup dungu untuk menangkap yang Mingyu maksud adalah sebuah kondom yang jika ditiup besarnya bisa melebihi ukuran balon biasa secara general.

"Dasar idiot."

Beberapa kalimat dari keduanya sempat saling berbalas beberapa kali lagi sebelum pada akhirnya mereka mengakhiri percakapan. Mereka mengecup pipi tembam Kim Yeongyu secara bersamaan dan membuat bayi itu menggeliat lucu. Keduanya mengucapkan selamat tidur sebelum memejamkan mata dan ketiganya tertidur bersama-sama.

-oO-Upset the Apple Cart-Oo-

Jeon Wonwoo tidak menyangka jika hidupnya akan dipenuhi lokasi-lokasi yang terletak di bawah tanah sebagai tempat-tempat ia singgah semenjak ia mengenal Kim Mingyu. Dan hari ini ia kembali menambah satu dalam daftar bangunan bawah tanah yang akan sering ia kunjungi di masa yang akan datang.

Ini bukanlah Akihabara, kota dimana _adult amusement park_ bernama _Love Merci_ berada. Pornografi bukanlah hal yang dianggap tabu di Jepang. Mendapatkan barang-barang terlarang yang bersangkutan dengan itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah tanpa perlu menunjukkan KTP atau kartu mahasiswa. Bahkan bangunan itu berdiri dengan gagah setinggi lima lantai.

Tapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih berada di Korea Selatan. Meskipun negara tempat mereka lahir, dibesarkan, dan hidup–dan mungkin akan mati di sana–itu bertetangga dengan Jepang keduanya tetaplah negara yang berbeda. Dengan sistem dan peraturan yang berbeda. Jika di negeri sakura para gadis tidak dilarang untuk mengayuh sepeda ketika hanya mengenakan rok di atas paha, di negeri ginseng gadis-gadis itu bahkan akan dilarang untuk memamerkan paha mulus mereka ketika mereka hanya sekedar duduk di kursi atau di lantai.

Jadi toko dewasa pun memiliki lokasi yang disembunyikan. Bahkan di beberapa kota, toko-toko semacam itu terletak di tempat tersembunyi yang telah membuat jutaan orang tersesat ketika mencarinya.

Dan Mingyu sangat beruntung karena ia memiliki peta tempat yang menjadi tujuan ia saat ini. Dan sekarang ia sudah tidak membutuhkannya karena ia sering mendatangi tempat itu hingga ia telah hapal jalan-jalan, belokan, dan persimpangan yang akan ia lalui.

Ia membawa Wonwoo memasuki sebuah pintu besar dengan warna-warni lampu terang yang membentuk tulisan _Heaven in Hell._ Wonwoo merasa takjub melihat benda-benda tidak biasa yang ia lihat sejauh mata memandang di dalam ruangan luas itu. Benar-benar luas, seperti pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di tengah ibukota. Beberapa pelayan pria dan wanita tampak menata stok barang-barang pada rak-rak di beberapa tempat. Mereka memakai identitas yang sama. _Kuro nekomimi_ (telinga kucing hitam dalam kasus ini dalam bentuk bandu) di kepalanya dan choker merah berbandul keperakan dengan ukiran _H &H_ di permukaannya di lehernya. Dan beberapa pelanggan tampak berkeliling dan melihat-lihat. Beberapa datang sendirian. Beberapa berpasangan. Dan yang lainnya berkelompok dengan menggunakan baju seragam sekolah SMA favorit di kotanya. Dan Mingyu yang membawa bayi di dadanya berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian. Hei, tidak ada yang pernah membawa anak-anak ke tempat seperti ini. Mingyu adalah satu-satunya dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa malu dengan itu.

Seorang pria manis berjalan menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Entah bagaimana pemilik toko itu terlihat paling cocok dengan telinga kucing dan chokernya dibandingkan para pelayannya. "Kukira kau sudah tidak membutuhkan _barang-barang istimewa_ lagi sehingga kau telah meninggalkan tempat ini terlalu lama?" Itu adalah ucapan selamat datang darinya untuk Mingyu. "Terutama pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa mengendalikan populasi karena menolak kondom rasa stroberi yang kutawarkan di sini," lanjutnya ketika melihat Mingyu membawa bayi di dadanya.

"Beberapa belas bulan aku meninggalkanmu tidak sedikitpun mengubah kecerewetanmu Chae Hyungwon." Mingyu membalas. Di awal ia tidak memanggil _hyung_ pria yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu karena ia menggunakan embel-embel _–ssi_ di belakangnya. Tapi karena sekarang mereka sudah begitu akrab Mingyu akhirnya menggunakan panggilan hyung itu. Ia kemudian mengenalkan pria itu pada Wonwoo.

"Kau benar-benar pandai di bidang apapun. Bahkan kau berhasil memilih yang terbaik untuk dijadikan pasangan hidupmu." Wonwoo berterimakasih pada pujian secara tidak langsung Hyungwon barusan. Dan tidak lama pria itu sudah membawa Mingyu dan Wonwoo dalam sebuah tur dan memperkenalkan banyak benda pada Wonwoo. Tidak semuanya. Karena ia yakin Wonwoo sudah tahu sebagian yang umum yang bisa ia temukan di dalam film atau internet. Jadi mereka hanya melewati begitu saja bagian majalah, komik, dan DVD–yang tentu kesemuanya itu berbau pornografi. Kita sudah membahas sebelumnya bahwa ini adalah sebuah toko dewasa, benar? Seluruh barang yang dijual di seisi gedung bawah tanah ini memiliki konten vulgar.

 _Standee_ besar bergambar Aoi Sora, Leah Dizon, dan Miyabi dengan tubuh telanjang berdiri terpajang di beberapa spot secara acak. Wonwoo menelan ludah berkali-kali melihat itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat standee dengan gambar tokoh tanpa dibalut pakaian di _department store._ Tapi ia kemudian baru ingat kalau ini bukanlah sebuah pusat perbelanjaan normal seperti yang bisa ia singgahi di atas sana.

Kaki-kaki panjang mereka membawanya melangkah melewati kategori busana _cosplay_ seperti pakaian _maid,_ perawat wanita dengan rok super mini, pawang binatang lengkap dengan cambuk dan _stocking_ jala-jalanya, polisi wanita dengan celana ketat dan tiga kancing teratas yang menghilang di bagian atasan pakaiannya beserta borgolnya, dan kostum lainnya. Mereka bahkan memiliki banyak persediaan pakaian dalam bekas milik para bintang film biru terkenal Korea Selatan di dalam kotak-kotak bungkusan. Mengenai siapa pemilik pakaian dalam itu bisa dilihat dari foto wajah di permukaan kotak itu. Itu adalah benda yang sangat ilegal yang juga berhasil didapatkan dari sebuah pelelangan barang langka yang diselenggarakan secara ilegal. Jadi mereka kembali dijual di tempat ini dengan label harga yang begitu mahal. Kau mungkin tidak akan membelinya. Kecuali kau benar-benar keranjingan.

"Mau mencoba yang satu ini, sayang?" Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo ketika menunjuk kostum pawang binatang. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Mingyu tidak berani melanjutkan kalimat. Dan ketiganya berpindah ke bagian alat-alat _penolong_ masturbasi.

Vibrator bebas emisi, dildo, _metal silver bullet,_ dan benda-benda berbentuk kubus dan silinder berbahan karet sintesis yang terlalu malas untuk Mingyu sebut nama bendanya secara spesifik.

"Berapa ukuran panjang dan diameter penismu dalam posisi bangun?" Wonwoo menatap Hyungwon ketika pria itu bertanya demikian pada Mingyu.

"Lima belas senti dengan lingkar dua belas senti. Kalau diameternya aku tidak tahu?"

"Wow. Itu adalah panjang dan ketebalan di atas rata-rata."

"Tentu. Aku memiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata. Jadi begitulah." Mingyu terlihat terlalu membanggakan diri. Dasar memalukan, pikir Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ukuranmu dengan begitu akurat? Kau sungguh-sungguh mengukurnya?"

"Tidak. Wonwoo yang melakukannya. Ia menggunakan penggaris dan jangka sorong untuk mengukurnya." Wonwoo ingin sekali menjitak kepala Mingyu saat itu juga. Tapi ia tetap menahan pergerakan tangannya karena tidak ingin menciptakan _scene_ di dalam _tempat yang_ _damai_ ini. "Wonwoo juga memiliki ukuran yang nyaris sama denganku," lanjut Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu sama nyarisnya denganku dan Wonho hyung."

"Benarkah? Wow. Kau juga mengetahui ukuran dia secara detail ternyata? Kau pasti sangat menyukainya?"

"Tentu. Kepemilikannya adalah teman kecilku yang sangat menyenangkan."

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama di hadapan Wonwoo yang sejak tadi tidak menyuarakan isi kepala. Ia hanya masih canggung sekaligus bingung dengan bagaimana ia akan berkata.

"Jadi, Wonwoo, kau ingin mencoba dildo berukuran delapan belas senti?" Hyungwon meraih sebuah benda panjang berbentuk sama persis dengan pahatan penis sungguhan dari dalam kotak yang tidak disegel ketika bertanya demikian. ia menyodorkannya pada Wonwoo tapi Wonwoo tidak berani sekedar menyentuh bagian ujungnya. Ia bahkan menatap benda itu dengan tatapan ngeri. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Ia memiliki diameter yang sama dengan milik Mingyu. Dindingmu akan tetap sempit seperti biasa." Ia lanjut menjelaskan. Dan Wonwoo masih tidak memiliki nyali untuk menyentuh benda itu.

Mingyu merebutnya dari genggaman Hyungwon. "Ini hanyalah sebuah benda mati. Lihat? Ia tidak menyakitimu. Apa yang harus kau takutkan?" ujarnya pada Wonwoo. Ia mungkin benar. Tapi pihak seperti Wonwoo tentu akan membayangkan hal menyakitkan yang bisa ditimbulkan benda itu padanya.

"Kau punya _tester_ dengan ukuran ini?" tanya Mingyu pada Hyungwon. Mata Wonwoo melotot. Mingyu tidak akan memintanya untuk mencobanya di sini kan? Itu sangat gila. Sementara Yeongyu yang berada di dada Mingyu menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar benda panjang di genggaman sang ayah.

"Ada. Mau coba?"

 _Dasar gila. Kalian tidak serius kan?_

Ada sebuah kamar tamu yang selalu dibersihkan dengan benar dan dirancang dengan peredam suara untuk mencoba tester apapun di sana. Tapi sebersih apapun kamar itu Wonwoo tidak akan melakukannya di waktu dan tempat ini.

"Ayo sayang kita coba." Mingyu mengajak dengan antusias.

"Langsung beli saja," jawab Wonwoo tanpa terduga. Mingyu yang merasa Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu yang kontradiktif dengan gelagatnya sejak awal membuatnya terkejut. Sepertinya baru saja satu malam yang lalu ada seseorang yang berkata: _"Aku bukan si penggila seks seperti dirimu Kim Mingyu. Aku tidak membutuhkan sex toys semacam itu."_ Tapi kenapa sekarang justru...

"Kau serius?"

"Apakah aku terlihat main-main saat ini?"

"Tapi janji ya kau akan benar-benar menggunakannya nanti?"

Dan Wonwoo menggumam malas sebagai jawaban.

Hyungwon meminta seorang pelayan terdekat untuk membungkuskan benda serupa yang masih berada dalam kotak bersegel dan menyimpannya di _kassa._ Mingyu akan mengambilnya nanti jika ia telah menyelesaikan urusannya di tempat ini dan kembali pulang.

Yeongyu mengangkat tangan berusaha meraih benda panjang yang masih berada di tangan Mingyu. Ia merengek karena tidak mampu mencapainya.

Mingyu yang menyadarinya segera menarik benda itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. "Tidak, sayang. Ini bukan untuk anak-anak." Ia berujar pada anaknya yang tentu tidak akan mengerti apa-apa.

"Sudah berikan saja. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan benda itu? Ia tidak akan mengerti apa yang dipengangnya?" ujar Hyungwon enteng.

"Anakku memiliki kebiasaan memasukkan benda-benda ke dalam mulutnya. Jadi, yah, kau mengerti kenapa aku tidak ingin memberikan ini padanya." Mingyu menjelaskan.

"Dan ini terlampau dini untuk memberikan pengajaran tentang seks padanya di usianya yang masih sangat kecil ini." Wonwoo menimpali. Ia merebut benda itu dengan berani kali ini. Dan menempatkan kembali ke dalam kotak asalnya di rak terdekat. Yeongyu menangis. Dan seketika berhenti ketika Wonwoo memberikan mainan yang ia bawa padanya. Bayi itu langsung memainkan boneka karet berbentuk tokoh Disney itu di tangannya dan mulai memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Melumuri sebagian permukaan mainan itu dengan air liur yang tumpah hingga membasahi pakaian Mingyu.

"Benar, kan?"

Hyungwon mengedikkan bahu. "Oke. Aku mengerti." Dan ia membawa sepasang suami-istri itu untuk melanjutkan turnya.

Mereka melewati sebuah _vending machine._ Dimana biasanya mesin besar itu digunakan untuk mendapatkan permen, biskuit, atau minuman. Tapi mesin semacam itu di sini berisi tumpukan kaset DVD _blue film_ dari berbagai belahan bumi. Hanya dengan memasukkan beberapa koin senilai dua ribu empat ratus won kau bisa mendapatkan film terpanas dan terbaru tahun ini jika beruntung.

Wonwoo merasa tertarik untuk mencobanya. Ia menukarkan uang untuk kemudian memasukkan empat puluh delapan keping koin lima puluh won ke dalamnya. Sebuah alat di dalam mesin itu menjatuhkan salah satu kaset yang terbungkus rapi di dalam kotaknya. Wonwoo tidak mendapatkan film terpanas. Tapi ia akan tetap menontonnya bersama Mingyu di dalam kamar mereka di malam hari. Jadi ia menyerahkannya pada pelayan untuk kembali dikumpulkan di kassa.

Ketiganya menyambung langkah ke tempat benda-benda _ringan_ berada. Dan Mingyu menginterupsi Hyungwon yang masih memimpin langkah. "Aku tidak suka memakai pengaman. Kau tahu? Bukankah mengeluarkan _nya_ di dalam terasa lebih nikmat daripada harus menahannya dan membasahi diriku sendiri saja?"

"Ah, ini adalah produk terbaru. Kau mungkin belum pernah mendengarnya?" Hyungwon dengan _excited_ meraih sebuah kotak kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Mingyu. "Ini bukanlah pengaman biasa."

Mingyu membaca tulisan yang tercetak di bawah tulisan besar merk produk yang dimaksud. _"Dotted condom?"_ Ia menggumam keras. "Apa bedanya dengan yang biasa?"

"Ia memiliki tonjolan-tonjolan kecil di seluruh bagiannya. Tidak seperti kondom pada umumnya yang polos. Sensasinya lebih nikmat untuk pasanganmu. Wonwoo akan merasa geli jika merasakan benda ini masuk mengiringi kemaluanmu. Geriginya terasa sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku takut Wonwoo akan lupa cara untuk mendesah dan malah tertawa keras di dalam proses penetrasi itu," ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo terbahak. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan bahasan-bahasan yang seharusnya bersifat pribadi dan tidak diumbar di tempat ini. "Kau sudah mencobanya?" tanya Mingyu pada Hyungwon.

"Sudah, tentu saja. Aku tidak sabar untuk bereksperimen dan langsung mencobanya di malam pertama distributor menyalurkan barang ini kemari."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kukira aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya dua kali. Aku bisa menceritakan pada kalian tadi tentang bagaimana rasanya bukan dari cerita orang lain. Melainkan benar-benar berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi."

"Jadi benar, kau merasakan geli?"

"Benar." Hyungwon menjawab cepat. "Dan aku tetap ingat bagaimana caranya mendesah."

"Aku akan mencobanya." Wonwoo menjawab mantap. Mingyu menatap tidak percaya. Sekarang barang-barang belanjaan mereka terlihat semuanya untuk kebutuhan Wonwoo. Ditambah setelah itu Mingyu juga memesan beberapa botol pelumas. Karena meskipun Mingyu yang memakainya semua itu tetap untuk Wonwoo kan?

Tur dilanjutkan. Tempat mereka berkeliling memiliki tingkat kedalaman yang sama dengan _basement_ 5 gedung parkir. Dan kini Hyungwon memimpin jalan menuruni sebuah tangga lebar menuju kedalaman _basement_ 7.

Dan Wonwoo melihat benda-benda yang jauh lebih mengerikan di sini.

 _Jadi yang di atas tadi bukan apa-apa ya?_

Mereka melewati sekumpulan contoh model _sex doll._ Boneka seukuran manusia yang biasa digunakan untuk berfantasi sekaligus bercinta. Dan mungkin karena harganya yang bisa mencapai enam puluh sembilan ribu won hanya segelintir orang yang berminat membelinya. Boneka itu juga bisa di _-customize_ sesuai permintaan pelanggan. Mereka bisa menentukan sendiri warna, bentuk badan, dan wajah benda itu. Dan karena Mingyu tidak membutuhkannya ia tidak mempedulikannya dan meminta sang pemilik toko untuk kembali menuntun mereka ke spot berikutnya. Yang merupakan tujuan utama dan terakhirnya.

Perlengkapan BDSM.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak melirik dua kali benda-benda yang sudah mereka miliki di dalam gudang persenjataan mereka seperti tali, borgol, rantai, dan cambuk. Jadi keduanya lebih tertarik untuk melihat benda lain dan fungsinya. Salah satunya adalah lilin-lilin besar.

"Aku tidak tahu jika membakar adalah salah satu kegiatan yang dilakukan di dalam BDSM." Wonwoo berkomentar heran.

Hyungwon terkekeh ritmis. Wonwoo masih lumayan polos ternyata, ia pikir. "Sesakit apapun kegiatan yang dilakukan saat prosesi BDSM berlangsung, kegiatan itu tidak akan meninggalkan bekas luka yang permanen. Jadi tentu saja Mingyu tidak akan membakarmu. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kesenangan. Bukan benar-benar ingin menyakitimu."

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alis. "Jadi?"

"Itu hanya digunakan untuk menetesi puting dan kemaluanmu."

"Bagaimana, sayang? Kau mau menambah lilin ini ke dalam daftar perlengkapan kita?" tanya Mingyu. BDSM adalah aktivitas seksual terberat. Mingyu tidak akan memaksa Wonwoo dalam hal ini jika ia tidak menginginkannya.

"Tidak. Itu terlalu panas. Aku tidak mau."

Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengatakan pada Hyungwon. "Aku mau satu untukku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau yang akan meneteskan lilin itu di atas puting dan penisku ketika kau yang mengambil posisi _dominant_ dan aku yang menjadi _submissive._ Kurasa aku akan sanggup."

"Kita melakukan kegiatan ini dengan dalih kau yang menghukumku kan? Kenapa kita harus bertukar posisi?"

"Untuk malam lainnya kita akan bertukar posisi."

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu. Hyungwon menatap pasangan di depannya ini secara bergantian untuk memastikan bahwa keduanya telah menyelesaikan perdebatan dan ia bisa kembali menjelaskan.

Selanjutnya Wonwoo kembali menolak ketika ditawari sebuah alat penjepit dari besi yang bisa dialiri kejutan berupa listrik yang lagi-lagi diperuntukkan bagi puting dan alat kelamin. Dua hal itu memang titik paling sensitif yang menjadi objek utama dalam kegiatan seks ini. Yang tidak ia tolak adalah sebuah alat suntik besar yang tidak berjarum. Ia berfungsi untuk memasukkan air ke dalam lubangnya. Itu tidak terdengar menyakitkan. Jadi ia membelinya.

Dan setelah Mingyu memutuskan untuk membeli sabuk, kain penutup mata, sabuk berbola (bolanya untuk menyumpal mulut sedangkan sabuknya untuk diikatkan hingga ke bagian belakang kepala), celana dalam khusus, dan lima alat lainnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah berbelanja terlalu banyak.

Ia tidak yakin bisa mengimplementasikan semuanya dalam sekali praktek.

Yah, kecuali jika ia dan Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang tidak memiliki konflik cukup serius dalam hidupnya untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam hanya untuk sebuah pencapaian kepuasan seksual.

Di antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo, hanya Wonwoo lah yang berorientasi pada kehidupan bahagia secara menyeluruh yang bisa didapatkan dari kegiatan-kegiatan normal yang menyenangkan. Hasrat seksual hanyalah sekedar sampingan baginya. Orientasi Mingyu juga bukan pada hasrat seksual, sebenarnya. Hanya saja hal-hal seperti itu sudah memenuhi sebagian besar isi otaknya. Tidak apa-apa. Bagi seorang pria seperti dirinya, itu adalah hal yang sangat normal.

BDSM bukanlah pilihan yang buruk untuk keduanya coba.

-oO-Upset the Apple Cart-Oo-

Mingyu baru saja akan mengikatkan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo pada kepala ranjang ketika tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran datang pada Wonwoo di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Tunggu, Mingyu."

Mingyu menghentikan aktivitas sejenak. "Ya?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Ini tidak benar."

"Huh?"

"Kubilang, ini tidak benar."

"Apa aku melakukannya dengan tidak sistematis? Lalu seharusnya apa yang lebih dulu kulakukan? Mengikat kakimu? Atau–"

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan prosedur dari hal ini."

"Lalu?"

"Jun pergi. Hoshi menghilang entah ke mana. Dokyeom berada di dalam sel penjara. Dan kita hanya akan bersenang-senang di atas semua itu? Apakah kita tidak terdengar terlalu jahat?"

Mingyu sempat terdiam karena sisi kemanuasiaannya terusik. Tapi ia memiliki argumen untuk menjawab itu. "Kita memang bisa memikirkannya setiap saat. Tapi kita akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu satu persatu esok hari setelah matahari terbit. Jadi aku pikir selagi menunggu pagi itu datang kita tetap bisa melakukan kegiatan kita malam ini?"

Wonwoo hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah ekspresi yang tidak bisa Mingyu tolak.

Wajah murung Wonwoo terlihat suram seakan ia tidak memiliki masa depan yang baik di depan mata.

Mingyu menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan lelah dari sistemnya. Ia mengerti apa yang Wonwoo rasakan. Di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin merusak malam istimewanya. Semuanya tidak akan terasa nikmat dan berjalan sesuai rencana jika kenikmatan itu hanya terjadi pada satu pihak. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Wonwoo, juga tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo memaksakan diri. Atau ia tidak akan bisa mencapai kesenangan itu. Ia ingin sekali melakukannya. Tapi ia ingin melakukannya bersama Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan jiwa yang berada penuh pada dirinya.

Mingyu tersenyum memaklumi sebagai kamuflase dirinya yang lain yang berada di dalam sebuah kekecewaan. Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi? Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Memaksa? Bisa saja. Tapi ia tidak akan memaksa Wonwoo dalam kondisi seperti ini. "Ayo kita lakukan lain kali." Maka demikianlah pada akhirnya Mingyu berkata.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajah menatap Mingyu dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku."

Mingyu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Jangan meminta maaf. Kau adalah teman yang baik. Yang memikirkan posibilitas terburuk yang bisa mereka hadapi. Aku akan mendukungmu." Mingyu memperlebar senyum karena tidak ingin Wonwoo mengkhawatirkan perasaan Mingyu yang dalam situasi ini tidak lebih penting dari apa yang Wonwoo cemaskan. Tangan kanannya meraih wajah Wonwoo. Mengusap bagian bawah bibirnya. "Pengadilan Dokyeom hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Besok kau akan menemaniku untuk menemui pengacara terbaik yang bisa memenangkan sidang ini." Ia mengecup bibir Wonwoo singkat. Tersenyum manis sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar suami idaman yang sulit untuk Wonwoo tinggalkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Hoshi? Dokyeom akan sangat terpuruk menjalani sidang tanpa ada Hoshi yang menyemangatinya."

"Menurutmu, ke mana kita harus mencarinya?"

-oO-Upset the Apple Cart-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

Q: _Di sini yg nulis 2 orang apa gmn ya? Soalnya aku baca note di chap 8 katanya udah pernah USG 2 kali berarti udah pernah hamil? Lah kok di chap ini beda lagi, apa beda orang?_

A: Akun ini emang punya dua penulis. Tapi untuk TSUC ini pure milik aku sepenuhnya. Aku emang udah pernah lakuin USG tapi aku belom hamil saat itu :]

.

S: _Selamat atas keberhasilan operasinya..._

R: Makasih :*

.

S: _Aku juga suka_ _ **Wanna One**_ _lohhh tapi aku lebih ke_ _ **PanWink**_ _daripada_ _ **2Park**_ _._

R: Aku juga suka PanWink :]

S: _Ga punya bias di sana karena aku suka semua._

R: Aku juga suka semua tapi Jaehwan itu member favorit aku :]

.

S: _Label ff ini tuh di otak aku ORTUNYA_ _ **MINGYU**_ _YG BANGKE._

R: Kamu udah baca chap 10 belom? :'] di situ sama sekali ga ceritain ayahnya Mingyu soalnya.

.

S: _SENENG BANGET masuk ke spesial thanks lagi._

R: Yeah karena komenmu panjang bgt jadi kukasih special thanks.

.

D: _Panjangin dong yg_ _ **Meanie**_ _moment nya._

F: Aku bakal kasih momen mereka sesuai kebutuhan. Nanti akan ada lagi saatnya mereka banyak momen :]

.

S: _Gagal paham bagian setelah_ _ **Wonu**_ _mergokin_ _ **Mingoo**_ _._

R: Bagian pas Jun datengin Mingyu bukan sih? Ya pokonya Jun lagi nyerahin kepemimpinan ke Mingyu karena dia mau pergi.

.

S: _Mau minta maaf dulu karena aku nggak ninggalin jejak di chapter kemarin._

R: Ga dimaafin.

.

S: _Baru tau kamu ngeship_ _ **MinTzu**_ _, padahal biasanya yang ngeship bxb atau_ _ **Meanie**_ _kan ngga suka ship itu._

R: Tahlah. Aku emang aneh :]

.

Q: _**Mingyu**_ _ga cinta lagi sama_ _ **Wonu**_ _?_

A: Masih. Dia selalu cinta kok ama Wonu :]

.

S: _Muncul banyak hal yang tidak tertebak._

R: Kalo gampang ditebak ga seru dong /shy/

.

S: _Gw bahagia_ _ **Joshua**_ _gak ada_

R: /kaget/ WADUH. Ini pembaca antimainstream emang xD

.

S: _I want_ _ **SeokSoon**_ _to be happy._

R: ME TOO.

.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Byunwonu | awnarry | Lee Na Rin**

 **Beanie | nikeagustina16 | memegyu**

 **Taringnya Mingyu | seonbaenim | TheTealDetail**

 **Jeonwwsan | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | pims13**

 **Neneseonjangnim | 17karat | Byun Chanbi**

 **Nonu | Silent Noise | WooMina**

 **123456789 | lee | KimssiJeonnim**

 **Rosequartz | Dirtynwet Wonwoo | Anonymous**

 **Bighit7 | byul0806 | Roje Park**

 **Nosebleed | Alda Trand | Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **KimSparkles | syupit | teman minum kopi**

 **Kyunie | SHEVANNY DISPATCH | daebaektaeluv**

 **Akasuna no Yumi | adellares | meanies**

 **Fera95 | meaniekrr | Sari411**

 **Yehet04 | ria | Vreixy**

 **Pandagame | Seulinjeonwonu | Kokok66**

 **Kim Anita | hmmmm | bananona**

 **Oswmunz | loeloe07 | ChientzNimea2Wind**

 **Ttybyun0605 | hikaru na yuuhi | Wonwoo Kim**

 **Rchasania HHS | fera95 | nikeagustina16**

 **Xppatrash | itsathenazi | Park Aeri-shi**

 **Meanies | Jjangmyeon | girlcruzh**

 **XxTTxX | Huang Mingzhu | ayasehara**

 **Jeon Yeowoo | NNNN | pabocarat**

 **Xiaobee97 | Amelyak28 | udelnyaoppa**

 **Nanabbui | iamjcks | s00nbaenim**

 **Guest**

Full momen Meanie nih, buat gantiin chap kemaren yg lebih banyak bahas masalah pemeran pendukung. Gimana? Cukup puas kah?

Makasih buat dukungan kalian semua. Terbaik emang :] maaf sempet ngapus cerita ini selama beberapa lama. Semoga kejadian menyangkut haters ini ga berkepanjangan atau at least meskipun aku terus terusan kena teror begini di tiap ffku aku bisa ignore dan bertahan. Ada satu komen hater di cerita ini yg sengaja ga aku hapus (tanggal 12 April) biar kalian tau hater itu seperti apa. Kalimat dia panjang, tapi intinya ff ini dibilang sampah, jelek, dan maksa. Dan aku dibilang sampah dan ga berbakat. Ga ngerti apa kalo aku tuh nulis semua ceritaku dengan penuh air mata dan keringat darah? Gimana ga sakit langsung asal jeplak dikatain kek gitu? Dan kalo bukan karena aku ga tega sama kalian yg sampe nge-pm dan chat aku di line, aku ga bakal balikin ff ini. Banyak dari kalian yg surprisingly ternyata dibuat kecewa dengan keputusan penghapusan ff ini. Jadi, yah, demikian alasan jelas ff ini kembali.

Btw Mingyu sama Kaeun (maknae nya After School) di mv nya Bumzu mesra bgt ya bikin Meanie shipper pada jeles wkwkwk. And the kissing scene tho. Meskipun boongan tapi tetep aja... :]

Chapter 10 reviews: 54

Chapter 11 words: 54x200=10800+3000(sisa words chap sebelumnya yg kurang)=13800 words

Tapi karena tanggal 18 April adalah hari ulang tahunku, jadi aku harus segera up ini dan hanya hit 9300 words. Sisanya yg kurang beneran deh buat tambahan chap depan, ehe. Maaf ya. Dan bolehkah aku minta kado yg menyenangkan dari kalian semacam apa yg kalian pikirkan tentang chapter ini? :p

So, jangan lupa buat tinggalin jejak ya :*


	12. Wag the Dog

-oO-Wag the Dog-Oo-

Ini adalah hari cerah lainnya dimana Wonwoo mendatangi perusahaan Mingyu di jam kerjanya. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya memasuki ruangan kantor suaminya itu begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan permisi terlebih dahulu. Lupakan itu. Jeon Wonwoo adalah istri dari presdir Kim. Ia bebas melakukan apapun di sana selama hal-hal itu masih berada di dalam batas wajar.

Dan ini adalah hari cerah lainnya dimana ia mendapati seorang wanita berada di dalam ruangan Mingyu ketika ia membuka pintu. Wanita itu berpakaian perlente, tipikal pakaian formal seorang wanita dengan jabatan penting yang ia pegang. Tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat wanita itu di sini. Satu yang Wonwoo garisbawahi. Ia bukan bagian dari pekerja di hotel ini. Tapi ia sering bertemu bahkan berinteraksi dengan wanita ini di luar perusahaan, dulu.

Mingyu dan wanita itu menoleh ke asal suara pintu yang baru saja Wonwoo buka. Mingyu tidak sama sekali merasa terkejut. Kemunculan Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba di dalam ruangannya sudah menjadi hal familiar. Berbeda dengan wanita itu yang tentu saja terkejut dengan seseorang yang berani memasuki ruangan seorang presdir tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Tapi daripada itu, ada keterkejutan lain di dalam dirinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Wanita itu membulatkan sepasang mata kecilnya yang indah. Terlalu indah untuk Wonwoo lupakan di masa lalu.

Dan kau salah jika menerka Wonwoo tidak memiliki rasa terkejut yang sama. "Jung Chaeyeon?"

Jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu kan jenis keterkejutan apa yang melanda dua sosok manusia yang saling memanggil nama itu?

Kedua mata Wonwoo memicing tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Melihat seorang Jung Chaeyeon, seperti membuka luka lama bagi Wonwoo. Ia sudah hidup bahagia bersama Mingyu. Kemudian keberadaan wanita ini di hadapan Wonwoo sekarang membuatnya mendadak teringat pada masa lalu. Dan seketika merusak segala jenis kenangan bahagia ia bersama Mingyu.

"Tuan Kim, siapa dia?" Jung Chaeyeon spontan bertanya tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Wonwoo.

Mata Mingyu bolak-balik menatap dua sosok yang saling berbicara di depannya secara bergantian. "Kalian saling kenal?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dikemukakan. Jadi Jung Chaeyeon segera menghampiri Wonwoo dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei!" Wonwoo memprotes. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi kemudian ia ingat bahwa sosok di depannya ini bukanlah seorang wanita yang lemah dalam segi fisik. Dan ia juga tidak mau berbuat kasar pada seorang wanita. Wonwoo bukanlah seorang pengecut.

"Ikut aku." Wanita itu melangkahkan kaki-kakinya setengah menyeret paksa Wonwoo untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Yang mana membuat kali ini Mingyu yang memicingkan mata melihatnya. Ia bisa menarik konklusi bahwa keduanya memang saling kenal. Tapi mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Dan ada sesuatu di antara mereka yang tidak ia tahu. Ia juga memicingkan mata pada betapa ia membenci melihat seseorang berbuat kasar pada Wonwoo-nya seperti itu. Mingyu bisa membenamkan benak pada pemikiran negatif seputar Jung Chaeyeon yang biasanya ia pandang sebagai sosok yang terhormat dan dicintai banyak orang.

"Sulit dipercaya. Setelah nyaris setahun berlalu. Kita bisa dipertemukan di tempat ini. _Great_." Wonwoo berkata sinis begitu Chaeyeon melepaskan tangannya di dalam koridor yang berjauhan dengan ruangan Mingyu.

"Di mana anakmu? Apakah kau menggugurkannya karena mengalah pada rasa malu?" Chaeyeon membalas dengan intonasi sinis serupa.

Wonwoo mengepalkan kedua tangan. Menahan emosi buruk yang semua orang sebut marah. Jika saja Jung Chaeyeon bukanlah seorang wanita, Wonwoo pasti sudah melayangkan tinjunya pada wajahnya bahkan sebelum Chaeyeon menariknya keluar ruangan seperti ini. "Jaga bicaramu."

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli lagi soal siapa kau atau apapun yang kau lakukan di sini. Tapi aku peringatkan padamu. Jangan coba-coba merusak rencanaku."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Bukankah Jung Chaeyeon juga melihat bahwa Wonwoo baru saja tiba? Seharusnya ia juga bisa langsung mengidentifikasi bahwa Wonwoo tidak akan tahu apa-apa. Keberadaan wanita ini yang tidak diduga saja Wonwoo tidak tahu. Apalagi sesuatu tentang rencananya?

"Aku sedang berupaya untuk mendapatkan Kim Mingyu."

Kedatangan Chaeyeon sejak awal telah mengejutkannya. Jadi ia bertekad untuk memaklumi dan tidak lagi terkejut dengan apapun yang akan wanita ini katakan setelah ini. "Jadi setelah kita berpisah, kau tidak mengencani siapapun lagi?" Wonwoo bertanya.

"Tidak. Tapi jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Melainkan kesulitan untuk mencari pria kaya seperti presdir Kim ini."

Wonwoo berdecih secara mental. "Apa kau pernah dengar kalau ia sudah menikah?"

"Aku tahu itu." intonasi Chaeyeon terdengar santai seakan merampas seorang pria yang sudah beristri bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu.

"Kau tahu siapa yang ia nikahi?" Ada nada menantang di dalam pertanyaan Wonwoo yang bersifat menguji. Karena siapa tahu jika Jung Chaeyeon ini ternyata semacam kang Seulgi yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan mempermalukan Wonwoo di awal namun berakhir dipermalukan Wonwoo di akhir. Wonwoo sangat berharap bisa melakukannya juga pada Jung Chaeyeon. Karena jujur saja, sekarang Wonwoo sangat ingin mengenyahkan sosok wanita ini dari dalam hidupnya secara paripurna. Jika bisa, juga dari dalam hidup Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak akan pernah rela bahkan jika Mingyu hanya sekedar bertukar sapa dengan wanita ini.

"Aku tidak tahu yang satu itu. Tapi aku tidak perlu tahu, dan tidak ingin tahu. Karena siapapun dia, aku tidak peduli. Karena yang kudengar Kim Mingyu adalah seorang pemain. Tentu ia akan mudah tergoda dan jatuh ke dalam pelukanku." Jung Chaeyeon adalah sebuah keindahan yang Wonwoo pernah memujanya selama bertahun-tahun di masa lalu. Jadi Wonwoo tidak akan mengatai bahwa rentetan kalimat wanita ini terdengar terlalu percaya diri.

Wonwoo mengukir senyum jenaka yang terlihat sarkastik. "Kau benar-benar lucu. Dan masih berhati busuk. Persis sama ketika terakhir kali kau mencampakkanku."

"Aku adalah seorang wanita cantik dan sempurna. Aku memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Jadi jangan mencoba untuk menghancurkannya." Untuk kalimat yang satu ini Wonwoo tidak setuju. Seburuk apapun manusia, mereka semua berhak dan memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Salah satu manusia yang pernah memiliki kehidupan yang buruk hingga ia merasa ia adalah manusia paling sial di muka bumi. Tetapi jalan takdir yang mengerikan–atau indah?–mempertemukannya pada sosok Kim Mingyu dan perlahan membuatnya berjalan menuju sebuah kebahagiaan di masa depan. Apapun yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang, siapa yang tahu memang?

"Sementara kau? Masa depanmu hancur. Kau telah mengubah hidupmu sendiri selamanya. Jadi apa salahnya jika kau membantuku saja untuk mendapatkan Kim Mingyu?"

Wonwoo pikir Jung Chaeyeon perlu memperbaiki sirkuit neuron dalam otaknya.

"Jika ia kembali menanyakan tentang hubungan kita, katakan saja bahwa kita hanyalah teman lama." Chaeyeon melanjutkan.

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk patuh padamu?"

"Cukup ikuti saja. Atau aku akan membuat hidupmu lebih hancur dari sebelumnya. Paham?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Keajaiban wanita yang luar biasa tidak tahu malu ini benar-benar berhasil membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kuanggap itu iya. Mari kita selesaikan."

Wonwoo sempat menyeringai dan kembali mengatai Jung Chaeyeon dengan seribu macam umpatan dalam benak sebelum mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruangan Mingyu kembali.

"Jadi... kalian sudah saling kenal, rupanya?" Mingyu segera mereduplikasi pertanyaan yang sebelumnya belum sempat terjawab. Dan dengan Wonwoo dan Chaeyeon yang baru saja berbicara di belakangnya, ia yakin seratus persen bahwa ada sesuatu yang luar biasa yang keduanya sembunyikan dan tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengetahui apa sesuatu itu.

"Hanya teman lama. Benar kan, Won?" Ekspresi Chaeyeon terlihat natural. Yang membuat Mingyu meyakini hal lain. Bahwa wanita ini pandai menyembunyikan wajah asli di balik topeng dan sangat berbahaya.

"Ya." Wonwoo menjawab apa adanya. Karena tidak bohong juga. Keduanya memang telah lama saling mengenal, bukan? Tapi hal ini telah membuat Mingyu dilanda perasaan dilema. Wonwoo seperti mengikuti alur yang Chaeyeon bawakan. Yang membuat Mingyu berpikir bahwa Wonwoo juga sedang membohonginya. Tapi apakah ia akan tidak mempercayai seseorang yang ia cintai?

"Wow. Jadi... aku pikir sedang terjadi sebuah reuni di sini?" Mingyu berakhir bergabung dengan Wonwoo dalam alur ini selagi memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan memancing Chaeyeon untuk menguak sendiri segalanya. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu tidak dungu. Ia juga tahu Mingyu melakukan ini dengan suatu maksud di baliknya.

"Tepat sekali."

"Kalau begitu nona Jung, kau pasti tahu ia seperti apa?" Sekilas Chaeyeon membuat Mingyu terlihat bodoh. Tapi kenyataannya, vice versa.

"Tentu. Wonwoo adalah seorang pekerja keras." Chaeyeon tidak bohong soal ini. Ia mengambil hal general yang ia lihat dari keseluruhan diri Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana ia di sekolah?"

"Rajin, cerdas, dan pantang menyerah. Membaca novel adalah hobinya. Setidaknya waktu dulu. Tidak tahu kalau sekarang?"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar mengenal Wonwoo dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja. Kami adalah teman sekelas sejak SMP."

Lalu kali ini Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo dan melempar pertanyaan. "Kalau begitu kau juga pasti tahu nona Jung seperti apa?"

"Begitulah. Ia sudah dianugerahi paras indah sejak kecil. Hingga menjadi seorang idola sekolah, dan digilai banyak lelaki. Tapi itu dulu. Tidak tahu kalau sekarang?" Wonwoo mereduplikasi kalimat Chaeyeon dengan sarkasme yang kentara. "Ia juga suka sekali meminta barang mahal dari pria yang sangat memuja dan mencintainya. Tanpa peduli apakah pria itu mampu untuk membelinya atau tidak," lanjutnya diiringi seringaian di bibir. Membuat Chaeyeon mengernyitkan dahi. Mulai merasa takut jika Wonwoo akan keluar dari jalur permainan ini dan menguak segalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ujar Chaeyeon dengan ekspresi penuh dengan manipulasi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Wonwoo segera mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan Chaeyeon dan mengangkatnya. Memperlihatkan sesuatu yang melingkar indah di jari manis lentik itu pada Mingyu.

"Akh!" Chaeyeon meringis. Sedikit merasa sakit, tapi lebih karena ia terkejut dengan gerakan kilat Wonwoo.

"Kau bisa melihat ini?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Chaeyeon memprotes atas perlakuan kasar Wonwoo.

"Cincin emas putih dua puluh karat dengan taburan delapan belas butir berlian empat karat. Seharga enam juta won." Wonwoo sedikit memberikan penjelasan. Berharap Mingyu bisa menangkap maksud dari kalimat itu.

"Lepaskan!" Chaeyeon meronta. Terlalu buruk, kekuatannya bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan seorang pria kuat seperti Wonwoo.

"Kalau kau masih penasaran, benda ini adalah alasanku memohon sebuah pekerjaan lebih padamu hari itu." Wonwoo melanjutkan. Dan yang Mingyu bisa lakukan hanyalah mendengarkan dengan baik. Karena ia membutuhkan kejelasan dari seluruh drama ini. Dan sekarang ia sudah mulai mengerti. "Aku telah berjuang keras. Aku rela melakukan apapun. Bahkan ditiduri seorang pria bajingan seperti dirimu. Demi mendapatkan uang itu. Demi membahagiakan seorang wanita yang pada akhirnya meninggalkanku dan tetap memakai cincin pemberianku hingga saat ini."

Chaeyeon membulatkan sepasang mata kecilnya. "Apa kau bilang? Jadi anak yang kau kandung adalah–" Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tuan Kim, sebenarnya siapa Jeon Wonwoo ini dan apa yang ia lakukan di sini?"

"Ia? Ia adalah istriku. Kenapa memangnya?" Mingyu menjawab ringan. Seringan ia mengungkapkan di hadapan Kang Seulgi dan Son Seungwan bahwa Wonwoo adalah istrinya, beberapa minggu yang lalu. Yang membuat Chaeyeon semakin tidak sanggup untuk menyembunyikan betapa tinggi kadar keterkejutannya.

Wonwoo yang mulai merasa pegal karena Chaeyeon yang tidak bisa diam itu akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya. Yang setelahnya wanita itu sedikit memijat pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku sudah melepaskanmu. Jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang. Bersama cincin mahal yang setara dengan keperjakaanku yang sangat berharga dan harga diriku."

Chaeyeon yang tidak terima harga dirinya diinjak-injak begitu saja di hadapan Mingyu itu melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kiri Wonwoo. Yang ditampar hanya mengusapi pelan bekas tamparan itu.

"Wow. Nona Jung, tenangkan dirimu." Mingyu berusaha menenangkan secara verbal. Kedua tangannya pun secara spontan bergerak menyimbolkan gestur yang sesuai.

Wonwoo berdecih pada Chaeyeon. "Kau benar-benar komikal."

"Dasar bedebah!" Chaeyeon membentak. Dan seakan seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir berpusat pada wajahnya, wajah indah yang pernah selama beberapa tahun Wonwoo puja itu memerah padam.

"Tidak perlu _play victim_ seperti itu. Kau tahu betul siapa yang sesungguhnya benar-benar menjadi pihak yang tersakiti di sini," ujar Wonwoo.

Chaeyeon segera melepas lingkaran titanium dari jari manisnya dan melemparnya ke lantai dengan penuh amarah hingga benda itu memantul di dekat kakinya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan ini. Makan ini! Ambil semuanya! Aku pergi!" Di kalimat terakhirnya itu ia benar-benar secara instan merealisasikannya. Berlalu dari ruangan kantor yang luas itu dan membanting pintu hingga membuat beberapa karyawan dan pelayan yang lewat terkejut.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Mingyu dan Wonwoo sendirian. Ditinggalkan dalam suasana yang unik. Buruk? Tapi mereka merasa lega wanita itu enyah. Senang? Tapi Mingyu merasa ia masih memiliki masalah di sini.

Mingyu dengan khawatir menghampiri Wonwoo dan mengusap bekas tamparan di pipi Wonwoo yang mulai memerah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo tersenyum manis. Menyentuh punggung telapak tangan Mingyu yang tersampir di wajahnya. Ia yang masih akan selalu bersifat sentimentil itu bisa merasa bahagia hanya karena sedikit perhatian yang Mingyu menujukan padanya. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Tamparannya bukanlah apa-apa."

"Aku tidak terima ada seseorang yang melakukan kekerasan seperti itu padamu. Tapi aku tidak tahu permasalahan kalian tadi?"

"Ya, itu tadi. Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Kau sudah sangat mengerti kan?"

"Jadi saat itu kau merelakan tubuhmu padaku demi wanita seperti dia?" tanya Mingyu tidak habis pikir dengan sebuah fakta yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Apa yang ia ketahui hari ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia begitu terkejut tentu saja. Meskipun tidak mengekspresikannya secara berlebihan.

"Ia adalah mantan kekasihku. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi tidak tahu bahwa ia akan mencampakkanku." Wonwoo menegaskan penjelasannya tadi. Kemudian tersenyum miris. "Tapi memang itu salahku. Siapa wanita yang mau melanjutkan jalinan hubungan istimewa dengan seorang pria yang mengandung anak orang lain?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo prihatin. Ia merasa tidak tega jika harus kembali membuat Wonwoo mengingatkan padanya betapa ia hidup dalam sebuah penderitaan tak terkira di masa lalu. "Tidak perlu memikirkan begitu keras tentang siapa yang sesungguhnya bersalah. Aku juga tidak mau kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Ia mengelus lagi pipi Wonwoo. Lalu Wonwoo mengecupi telapak tangan Mingyu. "Apa kau juga akan rela melakukan apapun demi diriku?" tanya Mingyu yang merasa iri dengan cerita pengorbanan Wonwoo pada Chaeyeon dulu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tentu. Sekarang kau mencintaiku. Jadi sudah pasti jawabannya adalah ya."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Karena jika ada yang bertaruh bahwa jawaban Wonwoo adalah sesuai dengan apa yang Mingyu katakan, siapapun pasti akan memenangkan pertaruhan itu. Karena itu sudah terlalu jelas. Karena seluruh dunia sudah tahu. Seberapa besar ia mencintai Kim Mingyu.

"Dan apa tadi kau mengataiku bajingan di depannya?" Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alis ketika bertanya demikian.

Wonwoo tersenyum malu. Ia tidak tahu jika Mingyu akan mengingat kalimat yang satu itu. Benar-benar memalukan. "Iya, tapi, maksudku, itu dulu. Saat itu."

"Jadi sekarang sudah tidak?" Mingyu mencoba untuk menggodai Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang masih merasa sedikit malu dan bersalah di saat bersamaan itu membuang muka. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah berkata begitu tadi. Wanita itu benar-benar membuatku naik pitam."

Mingyu mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti. Tapi asal kau tahu. Kau baru saja menghilangkan salah satu calon relasi perusahaanku."

Wonwoo kembali menoleh pada Mingyu. Sedikit menatapnya terkejut.

"Ia adalah seorang delegasi dari sebuah perusahaan yang ia menjabat posisi penting di dalamnya." Mingyu melanjutkan dengan santai. Tidak ingin menunjukkan pada Wonwoo jika ia telah menyesal atas kepergian Jung Chaeyeon.

"Ia berniat untuk menjeratmu. Kau sudah bisa melihatnya, bukan? Ia hanya menginginkan hartamu," jelas Wonwoo singkat.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih karena telah melindungiku. Kau datang di saat yang tepat."

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi... akan kita apakan cincin ini?" Mingyu menunjuk dengan wajah pada benda kecil berkilau yang nyaris saja ia injak tadi ketika menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Buang saja." Wonwoo menjawab enteng.

"Semudah itu? Bukankah ini adalah cincin termahal di dunia? Karena kau menukarnya dengan keperjakaanmu," ujar Mingyu hiperbolis.

"Yeah. Itu adalah kenangan buruk. Dan aku tidak ingin lagi mengingatnya."

"Kau tahu? Mungkin setelah ini aku harus berterimakasih padanya."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Ia adalah alasan dari permulaan sejarah cinta kita. Jika bukan karena ia meminta cincin itu, kau tidak akan pergi ke hotel ini. Dan meminta sebuah pekerjaan lebih padaku. Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan hartaku, dan bongbong tidak akan pernah ada."

"Kau benar," balas Wonwoo, sedikit merenungkan kalimat Mingyu.

"Kurasa aku yang akan berterimakasih padanya sekarang."

-oO-Wag the Dog-Oo-

"Hoshi."

Wonwoo secara spontan menggumam ketika melihat satu persona yang tidak sengaja ia temui di bagian sayuran segar pasar swalayan. Sosok yang sepertinya sudah tidak ia lihat selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Katakan Wonwoo berlebihan. Tetapi itu adalah apa yang benar-benar ia rasakan.

"Wonwoo." Hoshi juga refleks membalas gumaman. Mereka secara takdir memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk satu sama lain.

Wonwoo melangkah melewati trolinya dan milik Hoshi. Menyerbu teman terdekatnya itu dengan sebuah dekapan erat. "Dasar bodoh. Ke mana saja kau? Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Dari sentuhan yang Hoshi merasakan kehangatan itu Wonwoo menyalurkan segala kerinduan dan kehilangannya. Wonwoo akhirnya bisa mencium kembali aroma khas Hoshi. Aroma itu, bau keju yang sangat ia rindukan. Yang dipeluk, membalas dengan keeratan yang sama.

"Maafkan aku." Hoshi berujar lirih di dekat telinga Wonwoo sehingga Wonwoo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya begitu dirasa sudah cukup puas.

"Ada di mana kau selama ini?" Wonwoo terdengar tergesa di dalam pertanyaannya. Sekali lagi mari katakan, ia terlalu merindukan Hoshi.

"Kediaman Woozi. Bergabung dengannya untuk menjadi distributor persenjataan langka." Hoshi menjawab apa adanya.

Sepasang alis tebal Wonwoo bertaut. "Tunggu. Ia bilang ia tidak tahu keberadaanmu?" Ia ingat betul ia dan Mingyu pernah menanyakan tentang Hoshi pada Woozi melalui sambungan telepon. Bahkan sampai mendatangi tempatnya untuk memastikan bahwa Hoshi memang benar-benar tidak sedang berada di sana bersamanya. Tetapi Woozi hanya mengatakan, _"Apa? Jadi ia benar-benar hilang?", "Bagaimana bisa?", "Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Ia tidak di sini.", "Semoga kalian bisa segera menemukannya."_ dan, _"Baiklah, aku akan segera mengabari kalian begitu aku melihatnya."_

"Maaf. Aku yang memintanya untuk tetap bungkam. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu."

"Dan membiarkan pria mungil itu terlibat dalam kehidupanmu."

"Ia memberiku tempat bernaung. Tentu ia merupakan bagian dari hidupku juga sekarang."

"Sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk terus menghindar seperti itu. Kembalilah."

Hoshi menundukkan kepala, tidak menjawab lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo heran. Dan Hoshi masih tetap berada dalam posisi keterdiamannya. "Jangan bilang ini semua hanya karena kau memiliki masalah pribadi dengan Dokyeom." Wonwoo menebak, namun ia meyakini kebenaran dalam isi kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya karena kau tidak berada di posisiku."

"Berhentilah menjadi egois Kwon Soonyoung. Kelompok ini membutuhkanmu. Kau dengar itu? Ini demi kita semua." Ya, bahkan Wonwoo sendiri menarik kembali keputusannya tentang berhenti berjudi karena ingin memprioritaskan Yeongyu untuk ia urusi. Tapi sirkumstansi saat ini berbeda. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja dan tidak mempedulikan harga diri The Subshell yang selama ini telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya.

"Dokyeom berciuman dengan Joshua. Apa tidak wajar jika aku melarikan diri karena tidak ingin melihat wajahnya?"

Wonwoo sempat berhasil dibuatnya diam sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan tentang Mingyu yang saling menghisap wajah dengan Lee Kaeun saat itu berkelebat dalam benaknya. "Percayalah. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Tapi apa kau yakin bahwa Dokyeom sengaja melakukan itu dan menikmati ciuman mereka?" Wonwoo bertanya memastikan. Karena siapa tahu saja yang Hoshi alami juga adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman yang serupa dengan apa yang pernah ia dan Mingyu alami.

" _Well_ , secara praktis itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah ciuman. Hanya Joshua yang melakukannya. Dokyeom tidak membalasnya."

Mulut Wonwoo menganga dan hampir saja jatuh ke tanah basah–lantai dingin supermarket itu tentu saja–"Astaga. Jadi kau sendiri tahu apa di balik ciuman itu dan kau tetap pergi? Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan."

Melanjutkan kegiatan, Hoshi tidak langsung membalas perkataan Wonwoo. Ia menyibukkan diri memilah-milah paprika dengan tiga warna yang tersedia begitu segar di sampingnya. Ia menajamkan indera penciuman dan pendengaran ketika menciumi dan mengocok jenis buah pedas-manis itu. Memasukkan beberapa yang terbaik yang telah terpilih ke dalam troli miliknya. Kemudian lanjut memilah sawi yang terhampar di samping tempat paprika itu. Yeah, kau tahu warga negara tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan itu menjadikan kimchi sebagai makanan andalan yang menjadi wajib untuk ada di atas meja makan mendampingi menu makanan lainnya. Mereka lebih menyukai kimchi yang mereka olah sendiri ketimbang kimchi instan di dalam kemasan plastik. Jadi setiap toko harus menyediakan jenis sayuran itu lebih banyak dibandingkan sayuran lainnya.

"Tapi tetap saja. Ia diam saja. Ia menerima sentuhan itu. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku benci melihat Joshua mencium kekasihku dengan paksa seperti itu."

Wonwoo melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Yeah, dan tepat di malam itu juga Dokyeom membunuh Joshua."

Hoshi menghentikan diri dari aktivitas meraba-raba sawi di depannya. Keningnya mengerut dalam. Menampakkan garis-garis dewasanya. "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Maksudku, setidaknya itulah tuduhan yang Dokyeom dapatkan sehingga ia bisa mendekam di balik jeruji seperti sekarang."

Mata Hoshi membelalak. Ia langsung melemparkan sawi manapun ke dalam trolinya. "Dokyeom dipenjara? Kau tidak bohong kan? Kau tidak sedang mengelabuiku supaya aku bersedia untuk kembali, kan?"

"Ya, dan secara tidak terhormat mengarang tentang kematian seseorang."

"Joshua mati? Lalu bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

Kali ini giliran Wonwoo yang tampak tidak ingin menjawab. Ada sebuah jawaban tegas terimplikasi di dalam gelagatnya.

"Aku turut menyesal. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah mengatainya tadi," ujar Hoshi terdengar lesu. Dan benar-benar menyesal.

Wonwoo menepuk pundak Hoshi. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Siapa yang telah membunuhnya? Benar-benar pria yang malang. Kenapa ada seseorang yang tega menghilangkan nyawa seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan anaknya?"

"Itulah yang akan diperdebatkan di pengadilan nanti."

"Dokyeom..." Hoshi menggumamkan nama pria terkasihnya dengan intonasi khawatir luar biasa. Dan di detik yang sama, ia mulai mempertimbangkan.

"Kembalilah. Datanglah ke pengadilan. Dokyeom membutuhkanmu."

-oO-Wag the Dog-Oo-

"Kemarin adalah minggu-minggu yang indah," ujar Hoshi yang sudah berdiri di dekat ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Itu adalah kediaman Woozi. Tempat keduanya bernaung bersama-sama selama Hoshi meninggalkan kelompoknya. Sebuah rumah kecil di dalam gang buntu, serupa dengan tempat tinggal Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Woozi tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak permintaan Hoshi yang menginginkan untuk tinggal bersama sementara. Yah, Hoshi tahu itu hanya akan bertahan sementara. Seberapa besarpun kesalahan yang Dokyeom lakukan, ia tahu. Ia tidak akan sanggup untuk meninggalkan pria yang ia cintai itu terlalu lama.

"Yeah." Woozi menanggapi singkat. Karena ia memang tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. Mereka akan berpisah sekarang, setelah sebuah kebersamaan yang begitu singkat dan seperti apa yang Hoshi katakan barusan, indah. Hoshi mengikuti kemanapun Woozi pergi untuk urusan pendistribusian persenjataan. Bahkan jika itu adalah pergi keluar kota maupun luar negeri sekalipun. Hoshi tetap ikut bersamanya. Yang tidak mereka lakukan adalah berbelanja kebutuhan makanan di tempat-tempat terdekat. Karena mungkin itu akan membuat Hoshi dengan mudah ditemukan oleh siapapun di dalam kelompoknya. Dan benar saja kan? Sekalinya ia yang memiliki inisiatif untuk membeli bahan makanan, ia dipertemukan dengan Wonwoo. Teman terdekatnya. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak menyesal. Mungkin justru ia akan menyesal jika mereka tidak bertemu. Karena ia juga tidak akan pernah mengetahui fakta tentang kekasihnya yang kini berada dipenjara. Menunggu, dan menunggu hari ia akan diadili di meja hijau. Lalu Hoshi pasti akan terlena untuk tetap tinggal bersama pria mungil ini lebih lama dan yang lebih buruk, sampai meninggalkan kelompoknya.

Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena itu semua tidak terjadi.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Hoshi menguji Woozi tentang minggu-minggu indah yang mereka lalui bersama yang ia maksud.

"Kenapa?"

Hoshi menampilkan senyuman lebar namun tetap membuatnya tampak manis dengan mata yang ikut tersenyum. "Karena aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

"Cih. Terlalu _cheesy_." Sementara Woozi adalah sebuah kontradiksi. Ia adalah sesuatu yang dingin, yang lebih suka menunjukkan sikap apatis. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tetap memiliki rasa kepedulian yang tinggi pada Hoshi. Dan ia menyetujui kalimat Hoshi tentang kebersamaan indah mereka selama beberapa minggu ini.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" goda Hoshi.

"Tidak."

Hoshi hanya tertawa pada jawaban dingin yang sudah terlalu familiar untuk gendang telinganya dengar dari bibir dingin Woozi. "Sekarang aku harus pergi. Dokyeom membutuhkanku."

"Ya, kembalilah ke kekasihmu itu."

"Aku mencintaimu Woozi."

Woozi hanya menampilkan sebuah _smirk_. Yang biasanya orang-orang lebih suka menampilkan senyuman manis atau senyuman malu-malu sebagai tanggapan dari sebuah kalimat yang bisa membuatnya tersanjung. Tapi begitulah cara Woozi tersenyum manis. Hoshi tahu itu. Hoshi tahu jika Woozi ini memang berbeda dari yang lain. Woozi adalah representasi lain dari sebuah keistimewaan.

"Katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku," ujar Hoshi terdengar sedikit memaksa.

Woozi berdecih lagi. "Menjijikkan sekali."

"Ayo cepat katakan."

Woozi merotasikan bola mata malas. "Ya... ya... aku juga."

"Katakan dengan jelas."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Kau puas sekarang?"

Hoshi sedikit memajukan bibir. "Tidak. Katakan dengan tulus."

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan membuatku merasa sulit."

"Ya. Jangan mempersulit semuanya. Apa susahnya sih mengatakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Gah!" Woozi memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengatakan itu. "Astaga Kwon Soonyoung. Kau ini kekanakan sekali."

Tanpa aba-aba, Hoshi segera menangkup wajah Woozi menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya dan menariknya. Membawa wajah keduanya mendekat.

Woozi tentu saja secara spontan terkesiap atas gerakan kilat Hoshi dan dengan cepat menjauhkan wajah mereka. "Hei! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu?" ujar Hoshi begitu sentuhan mereka kembali terlepas.

Woozi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada yang seperti itu dalam kamusku."

"Sungguh? Aku kan hanya ingin memberikan ciuman perpisahan kita." Hoshi menunjukkan wajah murung, hanya berpura-pura bersedih dan kecewa atas jawaban yang Woozi berikan.

"Berlebihan sekali. Kita tidak berpisah untuk selamanya. Bahkan kau sudah sering mengunjungiku sebelum kau tinggal di sini. Kau masih bisa melakukannya nanti. Jadi tidak perlu ada sentuhan dari bibirmu segala kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tetap harus melakukannya. Karena aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu," ujar Hoshi seakan ia adalah seorang ratu drama terbaik di dunia.

"Nah kan? Mulai lagi."

"Sekali saja." Hoshi memelas.

"Tidak."

"Ish, kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."

Woozi menghempas nafas. Ia harus segera menghentikan drama tidak bermutu ini. "Baiklah baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu."

Dan pada akhirnya dengan tubuh sedikit kaku, Woozi membiarkan Hoshi kembali menangkup wajahnya dan Hoshi dengan antusias mengecup kepala Woozi selama beberapa detik. Yang setelahnya ia mendekap Woozi dengan begitu erat seakan Woozi adalah sebuah boneka beruang besar, yang juga bertahan selama beberapa lama. Woozi tidak sama sekali membalas perlakuan Hoshi. Ia hanya diam dan pasrah menerima sentuhan hangat itu.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di dalam dekapan Hoshi terlalu lama. Jadi ia mulai menggerakkan tangan bermaksud melepaskan diri. "Sudah, hei, jangan terlalu lama. Kau akan semakin sulit untuk melepasku nantinya."

Hoshi patuh kali ini. Ia lalu mencubit kedua pipi Woozi. "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Seperti hamster."

Merasa tidak nyaman, Woozi menghempaskan dengan kasar kedua tangan Hoshi dari wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak menggemaskan. Aku mengerikan." Dan di luar dugaan, kali ini ia yang mencubit pipi kiri Hoshi. "Kau yang menggemaskan."

Hoshi tersenyum lebar disertai sedikit tawa. Ia senang karena Woozi akhirnya bersedia untuk membalas sentuhannya bahkan tanpa diminta.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya, Lee Jihoon _. I owe you my life_."

Woozi tersenyum jenaka. Tampak sinis. "Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan hidup yang dipenuhi dengan drama."

Hoshi tersenyum lebar lagi. Berjalan perlahan menuju ambang pintu yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi saksi bisu akan interaksi manis di antara ia dan Woozi. Dan seakan mengatakan padanya: Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana? Ayo cepat pergi dan tutup aku kembali.

"Berhati-hatilah. Dan selamat berjuang. Semoga The Subshell memenangkan pengadilan." Woozi berujar dengan tulus.

"Aku mengerti." Hoshi terlihat seperti akan melanjutkan langkah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia bergerak cepat untuk mengecup singkat bibir tipis Woozi dan segera berlari keluar dan menjauh. Karena jika tidak, ia meyakini bahwa Woozi akan memukul keras kepalanya.

"Hei! Aku tidak gay sepertimu! Sial." Woozi menggosok-gosok kasar bibirnya yang habis ternodai. Untung saja itu bukanlah ciuman pertamanya. Dan lagipula ia juga tidak mengharapkan sebuah ciuman dengan konteks seperti itu dari Hoshi. Pelukan erat dan ciuman hangat darinya saja tadi sudah lebih dari cukup. Atau mungkin jika dari sisi Woozi sendiri, itu terlalu banyak. Ia tidak ingin melakukan ini lagi lain kali.

Woozi melangkah keluar sekedar untuk memperhatikan kepergian Hoshi. Dari kejauhan Hoshi melambaikan tangannya pada Woozi dengan penuh semangat. Seperti salam perpisahan yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin yang tadi itu tidak pernah ada.

" _Bye Woozi~ I love you_ ~ muah!" Hoshi melayangkan sebuah _flying kiss_ pada Woozi.

Woozi menyeringai lagi. Merasa tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah _roommate_ –beberapa–minggu–nya ini.

"Hanya berpisah untuk sementara saja ritualnya lama sekali. Dasar."

-oO-Wag the Dog-Oo-

"Hoshi. Kau kah itu?"

Dokyeom menatap tak percaya pada satu sosok konkrit yang dilihat indera penglihatannya. Sosok yang saat ini baru saja mendapatkan izin dari pihak kepolisian yang bersangkutan untuk mengunjungi dirinya di dalam penjara, sehingga ia dikeluarkan dari dalam selnya dan menemui seseorang yang tengah menantinya di dalam sebuah ruangan kecil dengan satu meja yang membatasi dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Ia masih menatap sosok itu.

Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan.

Ya, ya. Hoshi telah menghilang dengan cukup lama, bagaimana semua orang tidak merindukannya dan akan menampilkan ekspresi serupa ketika bertemu dengannya? Dan Hoshi bisa merasakan kerinduan yang sama yang ia dapatkan dari Wonwoo pada hari sebelumnya.

Hoshi tidak ingin bicara apa-apa. Ia langsung menyerbu Dokyeom dengan pelukan erat khasnya. Sama eratnya dengan ketika pertama kali ia memeluk Dokyeom setelah ditawari sebuah sangtuari dan kehangatan pasca ia mendapatkan pengalaman kekerasan seksual dari keempat anggota Neo Culture di malam terkutuk itu. Oke, lupakan itu. Kejadian tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang meninggalkan bekas luka trauma mendalam dalam diri Hoshi yang untung saja perlahan semakin membaik dari hari ke hari. Terima kasih pada Dokyeom yang telah mengisi hari-harinya untuk menghibur dan menyembuhkannya sedikit-demi sedikit.

Dokyeom baru saja akan membalas pelukan itu ketika dengan tergesa Hoshi meraup bibirnya seperti manusia kelaparan. Hoshi terlalu merindukan Dokyeom. Dan ia terlalu menginginkan ini. Bibir tipis Dokyeom pun sudah lama tidak pernah lagi merasakan sebuah ciuman dari bibir lain semenjak terakhir ia memasrahkan bibirnya untuk dicium Joshua pada malam perpisahan terakhir mereka itu.

Dan Dokyeom sebagai seorang pria dengan bara gairah yang tinggi pada hal-hal berbau seksual itu jelas saja langsung membalas ciuman ganas Hoshi. Dan berakhir ia yang mengambil langkah dominan di dalam ciuman panas itu. Keduanya begitu merindukan sensasi liar yang disaputi nafsu itu. Ini juga adalah yang pertama kalinya lagi bagi Hoshi sejak terakhir ia melakukannya dengan Dokyeom, rasanya sudah sangat lama. Tapi yang paling penting, ada perasaan cinta yang keduanya salurkan melalui friksi kasar kedua belah bibir itu untuk satu sama lain. Dan tidak ada yang berubah. Rasanya masih tetap sama. Manisnya, lembabnya, kenikmatan yang terjejal padat di dalamnya, semuanya.

Keduanya melepaskan ciuman secara bersamaan dan dua nafas kuat memburu saling beradu kasar. Satu bulir kristal bening jatuh di pipi Hoshi. Dan ia memukul dengan kesal dada kiri Dokyeom yang tetap tampak terbentuk dengan gagah di balik pakaian seragam tahanannya. "Sialan. Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Dasar bodoh!"

Mengulum senyum tipis, Dokyeom menyeka jejak air mata sang kekasih yang membekas di pipi tembamnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu." Dan berusaha menenangkannya dengan membimbingnya untuk duduk di atas kursi kayu yang telah disediakan. Dokyeom mendudukkan diri di hadapannya.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Hoshi penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Isi pertanyaan dan ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar serasi.

Dokyeom menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Tidak sebaik biasanya. Makanan untuk tahanan benar-benar buruk. Tapi aku tetap harus mengumpulkan energi untuk membela diri di pengadilan nanti."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang membunuh mantan pacarmu." Hoshi tidak ingin lagi menyebut nama Joshua. Ada rasa sakit tersendiri jika ia bahkan hanya mendengarnya saja.

Dokyeom menggeleng lemah. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kalaupun aku tahu dan menginformasikannya pada polisi, mereka belum tentu berhenti untuk menuduhku."

Brak!

Hoshi menggebrak meja hingga mengejutkan manusia di hadapannya.

"Ini tidak adil. Kita harus memenangkan pengadilan ini. Kau harus bebas. Kita harus bersatu karena kita akan menghadapi Pussy Cats di Las Vegas nanti."

"Jadi hanya karena alasan itu?"

"Aku yakin aku tidak perlu menyebutkan alasan lainnya yang sudah terlalu jelas."

Dokyeom tersenyum lagi. Mungkin Hoshi terdengar kesal. Tapi Dokyeom bisa menemukan sebuah kehangatan dari pernyataan Hoshi barusan.

Hoshi melakukan inspirasi dengan menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha untuk menekan emosi yang sudah kepalang tumpah ruah ke permukaan. Dan mencoba untuk lebih menenangkan diri. Menatap hangat Dokyeom yang juga sedang memberikannya tatapan teduh yang menolongnya untuk bisa merasakan sebuah relaksasi. Mencipta ukiran senyum getir di bibir, berkata pada Dokyeom lagi.

"Semoga berhasil."

-oO-Wag the Dog-Oo-

"Aku memegang permainan dengan jenis mesin, mesin angka, dan bola angka. Kalian memegang kartu. Dokyeom memegang jenis roda. Maka apa yang Jun pegang akan dibagikan padaku, Dokyeom, dan salah satu di antara kalian secara merata. Tapi karena Wonwoo memegang Terminator yang serupa dengan jenis dadu yang Jun pegang, maka aku akan menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo."

Di dalam ruang rapat milik tempat persembunyian The Subshell itu Mingyu menjelaskan. Selagi sebuah layar lebar yang menerima sorotan cahaya proyektor di sana menampilkan beberapa gambar permainan judi beserta garis-garis, huruf-huruf, dan angka-angka yang menunjukkan strategi dan seluruh perubahannya. Perubahan sistem permainan yang telah ia susun dengan susah payah sebagai pembaruan rencana. Dan ia menunjuk _item-item_ di dalam layar itu secara proporsional dengan menggunakan laser yang benda kecil bertombolnya ia genggam di tangan.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Dokyeom tidak kembali?" Wonwoo yang senantiasa selalu setia menggendong Kim Yeongyu di pangkuannya itu bertanya. Ia menempati kursi yang terletak berjauhan dengan layar, bermaksud untuk bisa melihat apa yang layar itu tampilkan lebih jelas. Sementara Hoshi duduk agak berjauhan di hadapannya. Meja ruang rapat itu begitu panjang dan lebar dan memiliki tiga puluh kursi beralas empuk. _Display_ ruangan itu sudah seperti ruang rapat di dalam sebuah perusahaan saja. Yah, memang banyak hal menakjubkan di dalam markas ini.

"Lee Jooheon adalah seorang pengacara kondang yang tidak diragukan lagi kredibilitas kemampuannya. Kita akan memenangkan sidang ini." Mingyu berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring yang Mingyu tafsirkan sebagai penghinaan. Jujur saja, Mingyu terlebih dahulu merasa tersinggung dengan itu. Mengatur semua ini dan melakukan banyak hal bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah baginya. Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menghinanya seperti itu? Ia pikir seharusnya Wonwoo bisa merendahkannya dengan cara yang lebih baik dari itu. "Dengar. Aku bukannya ingin melarangmu untuk bersikap percaya diri. Tapi bukti-bukti yang mereka miliki memang terlalu kuat. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak akan sanggup untuk berkata-kata karena Dokyeom kehabisan argumentasi." Wonwoo akhirnya mengemukakan isi pikirannya.

"Percayalah. Dokyeom akan bebas." Mingyu meyakinkan lagi.

"Tapi probabilitas selalu ada."

Mingyu sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat ketika saling melempar tatap dengan Wonwoo. Ia lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu Montezuma untuk Wonwoo, Wheel of Fortune untuk Hoshi, Diamond Roulette untukku, dan sisanya akan aku pertimbangkan lagi. Karena ini terlalu mendadak. Tidak pernah terbesit dalam benakku tentang posibilitas kegagalan yang akan Dokyeom alami."

"Tentu kau harus. Kau adalah pemimpin kelompok ini. Dengar itu? Kau adalah seorang pemimpin. Kau juga memiliki pengalaman memimpin perusahaan. Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa kau harus selalu melibatkan kemungkinan hal terburuk yang terjadi pada sesuatu yang kau pimpin."

Sementara itu Hoshi hanya menutup mulut, memperhatikan bagaimana sepasang suami-istri di hadapannya ini berkomunikasi. Ia akan bersuara jika hanya merasa perlu untuk bicara.

Mata Mingyu memicing tajam. Menunjukkan ketidaksukaan ia pada kalimat Wonwoo yang sekarang seperti sedang menghakiminya. "Kau pikir menjadi pemimpin kelompok ini adalah keinginanku sendiri?"

Wonwoo membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan sesuatu yang tampak lebih mengerikan. "Kalau begitu panggil Jun kembali dan biarkan ia yang menyusun strategi." Dan Hoshi yang melihat mereka seperti ini bisa merasakan ada hawa yang memanas di dalam atmosfer sekitar yang menyelubungi.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Tidak. Kau egois. Kau tidak mau mendengarkan bawahanmu." Wonwoo tanpa sadar baru saja meninggikan oktaf dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Dan Mingyu mengimbangi nada tinggi itu.

"Ya. Kau seperti itu." Perdebatan antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali hadir. Hoshi mengerti bahwa ini adalah sebuah hal natural yang biasa terjadi di dalam dinamika hubungan rumah tangga, terutama jika kehidupan rumah tangga yang dimaksud adalah milik kedua temannya ini. Tapi tidak akan berakhir baik untuk keberlangsungannya jika harus terus-menerus seperti ini.

"Aku dan Jun bersama-sama dalam satu kelompok untuk berjudi selama bertahun-tahun. Tentu aku sudah mengenal bagaimana ia mengimplementasikan sistem dan rencana. Jadi apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku hanya memintamu berjalan di jalanku?" Mingyu bertanya tidak terima. Sungguh, ia telah berpikir keras untuk semua ini. Ia bahkan sebelumnya telah merasa tertekan atas beban lain yang ia pikul di punggungnya perihal perusahaan resortnya. Kenapa Wonwoo tidak bisa menerima dan cukup patuh saja? Bukankah itu akan lebih mempermudah segalanya? Ia pikir.

Wonwoo bangkit. Keluar dari tempat duduknya. Menyeret langkah mengeliminasi spasi dengan Mingyu. "Karena kau dan Jun tetaplah individu yang berbeda. Memiliki isi kepala yang berbeda. Dan ambisi yang berbeda." Karena ia hanya ingin Mingyu bisa mendengar kekesalannya dengan lebih jelas, itu saja.

Mingyu menunjuk-nujuk dada Wonwoo di samping kepala Yeongyu. "Jangan mendebatku."

Wonwoo menepis kasar tangan Mingyu yang dirasa begitu mengganggu. Salahkan ia yang menghampiri suaminya itu dalam kondisi emosi yang tidak biasa. "Oh, tentu aku harus."

"Aku yang menjadi pemimpin di sini. Kau mengakui itu. Jadi dengarkan dan ikuti saja perintahku."

Hoshi tetap diam memperhatikan perkembangan situasi yang terjadi. Yang tentu saja ia tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang berubah selain keadaan yang semakin memburuk. Oh, ayolah teman-teman. Kita di sini untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah kan? Bukannya malah menciptakan masalah lain yang juga harus dipikirkan lagi cara penyelesaiannya. Hoshi ingin sekali berkata demikian jika bukan karena terlalu takut akan semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku tidak memilihmu untuk menjadi pemimpin."

"Tapi Jun memilihku secara langsung. Jadi kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayai orang yang dipercayakan seseorang yang lebih kau percayai itu?"

"Aku menginginkan Jun."

"Keluar, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak percaya. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar hingga memperlebar diameter kedua lubang hidungnya. "Lihatlah seseorang yang baru saja begitu percaya diri akan kelengkapan anggota kelompoknya. Tapi sekarang ia sendiri yang dengan mudahnya mengurangi anggota itu."

"Kubilang, keluar!" Mingyu berteriak dengan lengan kanan terangkat, telunjuknya menunjuk pintu keluar yang terletak jauh di sampingnya. Menyimbolkan gestur pengusiran. Ia sudah muak menghadapi Wonwoo yang bersikap seperti ini, yang terus melawannya tanpa henti. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan sengit.

Wonwoo mengeratkan dekapannya pada anaknya. "Kau akan menyesal." Untuk yang satu ini ia patuh. Ia mulai melangkah menuju pintu yang akan menghubungkan ruang rapat itu dengan ruang tengah. "Jangan pernah memanggilku kembali." Dan di kalimat terakhir itu ia benar-benar berlalu dari jangka pandang sisa dua manusia di dalam ruangan luas itu.

Kening Mingyu berkerut, ia memijat pelipisnya ketika merasakan sakit kepala secara mental. Yah, kepalanya tidak benar-benar terasa sakit secara literal. Ia hanya sedang mengumpamakan sesuatu yang ia tidak menyukainya di dalam pikiran maupun situasinya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Ketika Hoshi merasa ia perlu untuk bersuara, hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Dan segera mengutuki dirinya yang tidak mampu untuk memberikan kata-kata yang lebih baik dari itu. "Aku sangat mengapresiasi dirimu yang menjadi tiga pimpinan sekaligus. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah."

Mingyu mengangkat wajah untuk menoleh pada Hoshi dan menyemat senyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat tersanjung." Setidaknya kalimat Hoshi bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Tapi aku yakin apa yang Wonwoo katakan itu benar."

Mingyu mendudukkan diri di kursi singgasana. Siapa tahu dengan duduk bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang? Dan ia tidak segera membalas kata-kata Hoshi barusan karena yakin bahwa temannya itu masih ingin menyambung kalimatnya.

"Kita harus memanggil Jun kembali. Ia telah pergi terlalu lama. Ini saatnya ia kembali memimpin The Subshell," ujar Hoshi yakin. Yang dibalas delikan mata Mingyu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Karena bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu sebagai pemimpin yang baru. Tidak, aku percaya padamu malah. Tapi karena kita membutuhkan kelengkapan anggota kita, kita semua harus bersatu. Kembali menjadi satu kelompok yang utuh, dan menyatukan kekuatan penuh." Hoshi harap ia tidak salah bicara kali ini. Mingyu sedang berada di dalam suasana hati yang buruk, Hoshi harus sangat berhati-hati agar kata-katanya tidak membuat Mingyu memberinya sebuah tatapan intimidasi yang sangat mengerikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Mingyu mengembalikan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku mengerti maksudmu." Ia mengibaskan tangannya sebagai penegasan pengertiannya. "Kau benar."

Hoshi mengangkat sebelah alis. Sekarang giliran ia untuk membiarkan Mingyu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ini saatnya bagi Jun untuk kembali."

-oO-Wag the Dog-Oo-

Jun terus saja memandangi wajah pucat seorang wanita yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

"Jun... maafkan aku karena aku sempat meninggalkanmu waktu dulu..." Wanita itu benar-benar sulit untuk sekedar beranjak dari ranjangnya. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuh kurusnya hingga sebatas dada.

Jun mengelus pelan puncak kepala wanita itu. "Jangan banyak bicara, Yiyang. Kondisimu belum pulih."

"Aku tidak akan sembuh..." ujarnya miris, kepalang pesimis. Semangat hidupnya telah pergi entah ke mana. Mungkin ke ujung jurang? Hingga ia tidak mampu untuk menemukannya kembali.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau... Jun... aku ingin mati di sini..."

Jun merasa jengah mendengar segala penuturan Yiyang. "Berhentilah berkata sepeti itu."

"Aku ingin kau tahu... waktu dulu itu aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu... aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sedih dengan penyakit yang sudah lama kuderita ini... namun ternyata aku tidak bisa menanggung ini semua sendirian... aku... benar-benar membutuhkanmu untuk selalu berada di sisiku..." jelas Yiyang dengan rasa sakit menyertai sekujur tubuhnya.

Yiyang yang waktu dulu terlanjur Jun cintai dengan perasaan yang begitu mendalam, hingga akhirnya wanita itu meninggalkan Jun tanpa alasan yang jelas. Membuat Jun merasakan trauma luar biasa terhadap lawan jenisnya.

Sekarang rasa cinta pada wanita itu telah hilang. Namun ia tetap menyayanginya, karena setidaknya mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Ditambah ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk merawatnya. Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa melakukannya selain dia.

"Aku... tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Xu Yiyang..."

Flashback

Jun merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam saku mantelnya.

Ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan itu.

 _Aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa Yiyang sedang sekarat. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan neneknya yang sudah tua dan tidak bisa mengurus Yiyang dengan baik. Akupun tidak bisa selamanya menolong mereka. Kami harap kau bisa datang, dan menjaganya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Mungkin ia masih bisa bertahan untuk beberapa bulan lagi._

Jun meremas ponselnya.

 _Aku harus meninggalkan The Subshell, dan hidup bersama Yiyang. Ia benar-benar membutuhkanku..._

"Bisakah kau menggantikan posisiku sebagai pemimpin The Subshell?" pinta Jun selagi menunggu pesanan mereka di restoran itu datang.

Akhirnya terjadi negosiasi _sengit_ yang begitu legit antara ia dan Mingyu. Hingga akhirnya Jun menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu yang menganggur di atas meja dan memohon pada anggotanya itu. Namun sayangnya Mingyu bersikeras untuk menolak.

Setelah Jun pergi meninggalkan The Subshell, Mingyu menjelaskan pada sisa anggotanya bahwa alasan Jun meninggalkan mereka adalah karena orang tua Jun yang sudah tua, sakit-sakitan, dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Maka mereka semua memaklumi alasan itu, mempercayainya begitu saja dan tidak lagi bertanya lebih jauh.

Flashback end

Jun mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi.

"Ada yang datang. Apakah itu nenek?"

"Tidak... Jun... nenek pulang kerja di malam hari..."

Nenek Yiyang bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di sebuah rumah besar milik orang kota, di dekat rumahnya. Sebenarnya Jun sudah melarang karena Jun bersedia untuk menyanggupi kebutuhan hidup Yiyang dan neneknya itu. Namun begitulah orang tua. Kita tidak bisa dengan mudah melarang mereka untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Tunggu aku. Aku akan melihat siapa itu."

Jun berjalan menghampiri pintu depan, dan tanpa terlebih dahulu melihat siapa yang datang, ia langsung membukakan pintu.

Jun membulatkan mata melihat siapa yang datang.

"Minghao...?"

"Minggir." Minghao menabrak bahu Jun ketika melewati tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu begitu saja.

Jun langsung menutup kembali pintunya. Dan mengekor langkah Minghao di belakangnya dengan perasaan tidak percaya dan sejuta perasaan unik lainnya yang terasa berkecamuk dalam pikiran.

Keduanya memasuki sebuah kamar berukuran kecil.

Tatap Minghao dan Yiyang bersiborok ketika Minghao mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Ia menggenggam erat tangan kurus dan rapuh saudara kembarnya itu. "Yiyang, maafkan aku..." Air mata sedikit menggenang di pelupuk mata Minghao melihat kondisi terburuk Yiyang yang pernah ia saksikan. Ada penyesalan dalam dirinya karena telah meninggalkan wanita itu begitu lama.

"Minghao... aku... sangat merindukanmu..." Resonansi suara Yiyang semakin melemah seiring kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin menurun. Ia bahkan merasa tidak sanggup untuk membalas genggaman tangan saudaranya itu. Ia berusaha menggulirkan bola mata beningnya untuk menatap Jun yang hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu. "Jun... aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu..."

Melangkah mendekat, Jun menatap mata wanita itu. memperhatikannya dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Apa itu?"

"Aku sangat mencintai Minghao... Jadi... jika tiba saatnya aku harus pergi nanti... tolong jaga Minghao dengan baik... Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sakit... aku ingin ia selalu berada dalam keadaan baik..."

Meskipun merasa sulit, Jun tetap memaksakan seulas senyum tulus. Mengangguk perlahan. "Tentu. Apapun untukmu."

Pertahanan Minghao runtuh. Ia menangis ketika memeluk Yiyang. Dan mengecup keningnya selama beberapa detik.

"Dan terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak. Karena kau sempat mewarnai hidupku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau adalah seorang kekasih yang baik, dan terlalu indah untuk sanggup aku tinggalkan."

-oO-Wag the Dog-Oo-

Minghao seharusnya tetap tinggal bersama neneknya yang membutuhkan perlindungan, meskipun manusia renta itu tidak pernah memintanya dan membiarkan Minghao melakukan apapun yang cucunya itu inginkan. Sayangnya Minghao memiliki prioritas yang berbeda dan lebih memilih untuk mengalah pada situasi yang ia telah menempatkan di posisi utama hidupnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali pada The Eight Shades. Ia memiliki pengadilan yang harus ia datangi. Karena ia dan kelompoknya itu yang menuntut Dokyeom atas kematian salah satu anggotanya yang begitu berharga.

Ia menceritakan Jun segalanya. Jun awalnya tidak percaya. Karena hal itu memang benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Tinggal selama bertahun-tahun bersama, membuatnya bisa mengenal Dokyeom dengan baik. Jika Dokyeom tidak mengakuinya, maka Jun akan mempercayainya. Namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak menyalahkan Minghao atas tuntutan itu karena Minghao berada di pihak korban dan adalah suatu hal yang natural untuk menuduh Dokyeom karena mereka juga memiliki bukti-bukti kuat.

Jun tentu akan mendatangi sidang ini. Karena ia berada di pihak Dokyeom. Pihak bersangkutan yang membuatnya benar-benar bisa terlibat di dalam hari penentuan itu. Tapi apapun hasil keputusan sidang nanti, Jun berharap itu semua tidak akan mempengaruhi hubungan ia dan Minghao. Karena Yiyang yang meminta padanya. Ia akan patuh, apapun itu.

Ia dan Minghao akan kembali ke Seoul bersama-sama. Desa tempat tinggal Yiyang dan neneknya berada di kaki gunung. Sangat jauh, dan sangat terpencil. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk bisa sampai ke bandara. Bahkan bandara terdekatpun berada jauh di kota, berpuluh kilometer jaraknya dengan desa itu. Jadi keduanya singgah di sebuah penginapan kecil di pinggir kota untuk bermalam. Menyewa satu kamar, karena hanya itu yang tersisa.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?" tanya Jun tiba-tiba yang baru saja duduk di kasurnya.

Minghao yang sedang menggantungkan mantelnya pada kastop di balik pintu itu berdecih. "Kau pasti bercanda."

Jun bangkit, berjalan ke pusat ruangan. "Akui saja."

Minghao berjalan mendekati Jun hingga keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat sekarang. "Tidak. Kau adalah manusia yang paling kubenci di dunia."

"Bagus. Aku lebih membencimu."

Tapi setelah itu Minghao langsung menyerbu pria rupawan di hadapannya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan dari Jun karena ia juga menikmati bibir kenyal Minghao. Jadi ia membalasnya. Bersama Minghao saling memiringkan wajah, mencari posisi ternyaman untuk memperdalam ciuman. Melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang ramping Minghao dan menariknya untuk menghapus spasi di tubuh keduanya secara absolut ketika Minghao meremas-remas rambut Jun di bagian belakang kepalanya. Minghao menggerak-gerakkan tubuh, sehingga dua batang kelelakian perkasa bergesekan di balik celana keduanya. Menimbulkan sengatan dan vibrasi pada diri masing-masing, semakin merangsang libido menuju puncak yang masih terasa asing.

Kegiatan intim sepasang manusia dewasa berhormon tinggi itu berlanjut. Jun membimbing Minghao untuk merebahkan tubuh di atas permukaan ranjang kecil. Minghao melempar kepala ke belakang, menengadah untuk mempermudah Jun mengecupi dan menghisap dalam leher panjangnya. Jun membasahi _adam's apple_ Minghao dengan liur. Melucuti seluruh helai benang yang membalut tubuh indah keduanya dan melemparnya asal ka atas lantai beton.

Jun tidak pernah seperti ini. Ia masih menyimpan traumanya terhadap perasaan mendalam pada seseorang. Hatinya tertutup rapat, mati, tidak pernah lagi merasakan cinta. Lalu dengan Minghao, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana ia harus mendefinisikan perasaannya. Ini terasa terlalu... bagaimana ia akan mengatakannya? Absurd?

Dan keduanya melakukan kegiatan ranjang paling panas yang pernah mereka lakoni seumur hidup. Sungguh, ini benar-benar yang perdana bagi Jun dan Minghao. Kedua pria itu sungguh menyukainya. Dan menikmatinya...

.

Tapi ketika Minghao terbangun di pagi hari dengan cahaya terbias kabur dari balik tirai putih yang memagari, ia mendapati Jun terduduk di pinggir ranjang, memunggunginya. Minghao menatapi punggung kokoh yang Jun tidak bermaksud untuk memamerkannya, yang kini telah memiliki bekas luka cakaran. Itu adalah beberapa gores luka yang baru saja semalam Minghao ciptakan. Permainan mereka begitu hebat. Minghao membanggakan dirinya yang telah berhasil membuat Jun merasa puas, alih-alih merasa bersalah atas garis-garis tak berdarah yang ia buat.

Jun hanya diam. Masih dengan tubuh telanjang totalnya. Sementara Minghao terbaring nyaman bersanggakan bantal empuk dan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke perbatasan torso dan area terpribadinya.

"Kau tampak menyesalinya." Minghao memulai topik untuk memulai hari.

"Tentu. Ini salah." Jawaban singkat Jun yang berhasil membuat Minghao kecewa dan merasakan sembilu tak kasat mata yang menorehkan luka di hatinya.

Minghao bangkit perlahan. Ada rasa sakit lain di kepala dan bagian selatan tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Jun sudah menghujamkan diri pada dinding sempit perjaka Minghao bertubi-tubi. Minghao sampai terkejut bahwa Jun bisa sebergairah itu padanya. Jadi tidak heran jika saat ini Minghao berusaha menyeimbangkan pijakan telapak tangan di atas permukaan kasur, menyangga, menyokong massa badannya yang terasa ditarik gravitasi terlalu kuat ketika ia merasa terlalu lelah. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan itu ia biarkan begitu saja. Seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya terasa pegal. Ia harus melakukan sedikit olahraga untuk bisa tetap melanjutkan perjalanan. "Tidak. Ini bukan kesalahan," sanggahnya ketika berhasil membawa diri pada keadaan yang lebih baik.

"Memang bukan kesalahan. Tapi kebodohan."

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" Minghao bertanya dengan intonasi datar.

"Karena kau adalah rival terberatku."

"Sungguh? Hanya karena itu?"

Ada sebuah jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum Jun kembali memperdengarkan kalimatnya. "Perjudian adalah duniaku. Tentu akan menjadi masuk akal jika aku menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan kebencianku padamu."

"Apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain?"

Jun tidak bisa menjawab yang satu itu. Ia bisa memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatiannya pada Mingyu, Dokyeom, Wonwoo, dan Hoshi dengan baik. Ia sangat menjaga perasaan semua orang yang ia kasihi. Tapi tidak untuk perasaan pada konteks lain. Itu terlalu dalam, dan membebani. Atau ia hanya merasa tidak siap dengan ini. Ia belum menemukan jawabannya. Ia masih terus mencari, dan mengidentifikasi.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku membencimu?" Pertanyaan Minghao terdengar menuntut. Dan Jun tidak benci dituntut selama ia masih mampu untuk memenuhinya.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu melakukannya. Kita semua tahu jawabannya."

"Benarkah? Katakan apa itu."

"Alasan yang sama denganku?"

Tangan Minghao mengepal kuat di atas selimutnya. "Lihat? Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku."

Jun menggerakkan otot leher untuk menoleh pada Minghao. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku membencimu karena kau mencintai saudara kembarku. Bukan aku!" Minghao yang habis kesabaran itu membentak. "Kau pikir aku sampai rela merantau jauh hingga ke negeri ginseng dan mendalami bidang perjudian, itu semua demi siapa?"

Kali ini Jun membalik badan untuk bisa mencurahkan seluruh atensinya pada Minghao. "Kau melakukannya untukku?"

"Aku ingin bisa selalu melihatmu. Mengawasimu meskipun hanya dari kejauhan. Tapi kau? Jangankan memikirkan perasaanku. Melihatku sedikit saja bahkan kau tidak pernah!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus menyembunyikannya? Perasaanmu itu. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja sejak dulu, jika memang itu yang mengganjal hidupmu?"

"Aku tidak sejahat itu. Kau tahu aku mencintai Yiyang. Dan kalian saling mencintai. Aku tidak mau mengacaukan segalanya. Cukup melihatmu dalam keadaan baik, saja, sudah membuatku merasa tenang."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan semua itu lagi. Karena kau tahu mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu."

Minghao memutus kontak mata dengan membuang muka. "Kau pun melakukannya hanya demi Yiyang kan? Hanya karena ia memintamu, kan?" Rasanya sakit ketika mengatakan itu. Air matanya kembali menggenang sejak terakhir kali ia menangis di hadapan pusara tempat Yiyang terbaring di dalam peti, di bawah timbunan tanah untuk selamanya di hari sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Hanya itu hal terakhir yang bisa kuberikan padanya. Untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja," jawab Jun.

"Tidak bisakah kau benar-benar melihatku dari lubuk hatimu? Bukan karena dirinya?"

Jun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sekarang Yiyang sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak menutup hatiku. Karena Yiyang juga menginginkan aku hidup dengan bahagia. Aku mengizinkan siapapun untuk menempatkan dirinya di dalam hatiku. Jika aku menghendakinya."

Bagai seorang gadis yang dirundung pilu, Minghao akhirnya kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Mengucap atau mendengar nama Yiyang mengembalikan duka mendalam akan ditinggalkan satu-satunya saudara kandung untuk selamanya.

"Kau boleh mempertahankan perasaanmu padaku. Kau boleh mencoba untuk memasuki hatiku," ujar Jun yang tidak mengerti cara terbaik untuk bisa menenangkan Minghao saat ini. Sementara ia selalu mengingat wasiat berharga yang Yiyang berikan padanya. Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga Minghao dengan baik. Baik itu raga, maupun perasaan. Seharusnya ia tidak membuat Minghao menangis. Tapi Jun adalah salah satu paradoks yang membuat Minghao bisa menghamburkan air matanya tanpa ampun.

Tapi kalimat Jun barusan berhasil mendiamkan Minghao sejenak meskipun tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar, dan kembali menoleh pada Jun. Jun bisa membaca sebuah pertanyaan tersirat di wajah Minghao. Dan secara kebetulan kata-kata Jun berikutnya akan menjawab tanya itu,

"Kemudian aku akan melihat. Apakah aku menghendakimu."

-oO-Wag the Dog-Oo-

Hari itu datang.

Sebuah masa penentuan, yang akan memutuskan keberlangsungan hidup Dokyeom dan orang-orang terdekat yang terlibat dalam hidupnya.

Gedung pengadilan itu berada di bawah pengawasan ketat puluhan polisi yang menyebar di titik-titik paling penting di tempat luas itu. Sementara manusia lainnya menempati kursi di tempatnya masing-masing termasuk keempat sisa anggota The Subshell dan keempat anggota The Eight Shades.

Jun yang menatap Minghao dari jauh itu mendapati yang ditatapnya itu tidak seberduka sebelumnya. Hari ini ketika melihat sosok Dokyeom yang berhadap-hadapan jauh dengan sang hakim, Minghao tampak geram. Ada sebuah kebencian terpatri di wajahnya. Jun meyakini Minghao benar-benar percaya bahwa Dokyeom adalah makhluk berdarah dingin. Yang sampai hati melenyapkan nyawa seseorang yang nyaris saja melahirkan anaknya.

"Saya mohon keadilan yang mulia hakim ketua yang seadil-adilnya karena saya tidak pernah membunuh Hong Jisoo tapi saya mendapatkan tuduhan palsu bahwa saya yang membunuhnya." Dokyeom menuturkan pembelaan terhadap dirinya semampu yang ia bisa. Kuasa hukum dari pihaknya bukan tidak cukup cakap untuk membelanya. Tidak, tentu saja. Mingyu sudah membayar mahal Lee Jooheon, sang advokat tak terkalahkan. Tapi sepertinya kasus ini memang benar-benar telah membuat segalanya terlalu jelas bahwa Dokyeom bersalah.

"Ada lagi?" tanya sang hakim.

"Tidak," jawab Dokyeom dengan teguh. Namun ada ketakutan di balik topeng keteguhan itu.

Ruangan luas yang seharusnya menawarkan kesejukan secara fisik ini sempat memanas oleh perdebatan dari kedua belah pihak. Bahkan Dokyeom sendiri sempat saling melempar argumentasi dengan Kim Namjoon, salah satu kuasa hukum jenius dari pihak The Eight Shades. Ruangan luas yang seharusnya menawarkan kesunyian ini sempat dibuat ramai oleh keributan yang ditumbulkan dari sorakan kebencian yang orang-orang tujukan pada Dokyeom. Dan sorakan kemenangan ketika tim penasehat hukum lawan membuat Dokyeom _checkmate_ hingga benar-benar tak berkutik.

Dan demikianlah rangkaian persidangan yang telah menguras hati dan pikiran selama kurang lebih satu jam itu berlanjut. Hingga sampai ke titik puncak dari segala penantian yang menyakitkan.

"Satu, menyatakan terdakwa Lee Seokmin terbukti secara sah dan meyakinkan melakukan tindak pidana kekerasan yang menyebabkan luka berat dan melakukan pembunuhan berencana."

Hoshi menatap Dokyeom dari kejauhan dengan penuh kecemasan luar biasa. Ia bisa saja menangis. Tapi rasanya semua ini terjadi begitu cepat dan ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Dua, dikenai pasal 77 ayat 3 nomor 28 tahun 2011 mengenai tindak kekerasan terhadap wanita hamil, pasal 51 ayat 8 nomor 2 tahun 2010 mengenai pembunuhan berencana."

Dokyeom didakwa dengan dua pasal sekaligus berdasarkan indikasi di dalam berita acara yang hakim itu terima.

Jun mengatupkan mata dengan kuat, memijat pangkal hidungnya dan masih berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk baginya.

"Tiga, menjatuhkan pidana terhadap terdakwa dengan hukuman penjara selama tiga puluh lima tahun." Dan akhir kalimat itu disambut dengan riuh tepuk tangan yang membahana dan silaunya beberapa kilatan jepretan kamera. Dan para jurnalis di sana sudah berencana untuk menuliskan semacam vonis hukuman penjara sesuai dengan tuntutan jaksa penuntut umum dimana terdakwa pantas divonis dengan hukuman penjara tiga puluh lima tahun karena sudah tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yaitu dengan melakukan pembunuhan tragis terhadap mantan kekasihnya, sebagai pusaran pemberitaan di media milik mereka masing-masing. Yah, akan semacam itu. Semuanya akan serupa.

Kepala Dokyeom tertunduk dalam. Ia telah mengerahkan segalanya. Kali ini ia hanya bisa pasrah, menyerah pada keadaan.

Sebenarnya hukuman yang dijatuhkan padanya adalah hukuman penjara selama lima puluh tahun. Tetapi argumen dari Lee Jooheon dan beberapa pengacara minor lain dari tim penasehat hukumnya berhasil mengurangi hukuman itu selama lima belas tahun. Tapi tetap saja. Semua orang merasa jika itu adalah jumlah yang terlalu sedikit dan tidak memiliki signifikansi.

Upaya penegakan hukum dan menjadikan hukum sebagai panglima terus diusahakan di seluruh dunia. Hukum memang merupakan sebuah instrumen penting yang menentukan peradaban di suatu komunitas. Karena setiap negara memiliki hukum yang berbeda. Namun hukum memiliki dinamikanya tersendiri dan tidak selamanya stagnan.

Tapi ketika Lee Jooheon menangani sebuah perkara yang menyita perhatian publik dalam kasus pembunuhan Joshua, di hari ini, ia merasa hukum tidak benar-benar berjalan dengan baik dan ada celah-celah yang harus menjadi perhatiannya. Ia membaca berkas-berkas berisikan kronologis sejak sebelum kejadian pembunuhan terjadi hingga setelahnya, yang melibatkan tim forensik dan berbagai pihak krusial lainnya, bahkan telah menggeluti dan melakukan investigasi pada perkara ini selama berhari-hari.

"Saya mengajukan keberatan!" Seseorang dari jajaran kursi penonton berteriak. Boo Seungkwan adalah sang pelaku. Seluruh atensi di dalam ruangan itu berpusat padanya. "Tiga puluh lima tahun penjara? Yang benar saja?!" lanjutnya.

Mata Mingyu memicing tajam. Ia berharap pengajuan keberatan dari pria sedikit berisi itu tidak akan mempengaruhi masa hukuman Dokyeom, atau Mingyu akan membunuh pria itu setelah semua acara ini berakhir.

"Lee Seokmin sudah menyiksa dan membunuh bahkan dua nyawa sekaligus! Ini tidak adil! Seharusnya nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa! Seharusnya ia divonis hukuman mati!" Segala penuturan keberatan dari Seungkwan adalah seluruhnya teriakan. Ia juga merasakan ketidakadilan dan berpikir bahwa hakim itu masih kurang bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Hoshi juga berteriak secara spontan. Ia tidak terima dengan apa yang Seungkwan katakan. "Dokyeom tidak bersalah! Ia seharusnya bebas! Hidupkan kembali Hong Jisoo jika perlu dan minta kesaksiannya secara langsung siapa sebenarnya yang membunuhnya!"

"Sudahlah! Terima saja kalau kekasihmu itu adalah seorang pembunuh! Dasar biadab!"

" _YOU CAN SUCK MY FUCKING DICK, MOTHERFUCKER!"_ Hoshi melancarkan sebuah tantrum ketika bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergerak cepat untuk menghampiri Seungkwan. Ia ingin sekali meninju wajah pria itu hingga hidungnya patah. Ia benar-benar merasa kecewa, sedih, dan marah. Segala emosi buruk itu mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam raganya dan berhasil menghempas tubuh Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Jun yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya. Hingga kali ini beberapa anggota kepolisian yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri mengawasi di sana menjadi lebih berguna. Mereka menahan tubuh Hoshi dari segala arah. Hoshi yang menangis hebat, menggerakkan kakinya seakan tendangannya itu bisa mengenai perut Seungkwan.

Wonwoo merasa sakit dan prihatin melihat perangai Hoshi yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan nafsu amarahnya. Tapi tidak banyak yang bisa ia dan yang lainnya lakukan untuk setidaknya sedikit menenangkan.

Begitu juga dengan Dokyeom. Ia merasa bersalah dan menatap sedih melihat belahan jiwanya itu sakit. Ia ingin sekali berlari ke sana dan memeluk Hoshi. Menghapus air matanya. Berbisik padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak akan ada yang mengizinkan ia untuk merealisasikan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Sudah salah, masih saja dibela dan malah menyalahkan pihak korban. Dasar manusia tidak waras." Vernon ingin sekali meludah di tempat itu jika diizinkan, setelah mengatakan itu.

Hoshi tidak mendengarnya. Ia terus menangis dengan keras. Meratapi kepergian Dokyeom yang berjalan menunduk dengan pengawalan beberapa polisi, keluar dari dalam ruangan yang telah meninggalkan kenangan buruk bagi semua orang itu melalaui pintu lain. Hingga Hoshi tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Dokyeom..."

-oO-Wag the Dog-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

D: _**Yeongyu**_ _~ andai bisa insert foto, aku pengen liat visualisasi mukanya._

F: Well, karena gabisa, makanya aku ganti sampul ff ini buat sementara. Itu adalah gambaran Yeongyu. bayi gembil Korea umur lima bulan yang berkulit gelap. Nah sekarang udah ga penasaran lagi kan?

.

Q: _Dapet referensi chap ini dari mana?_

A: Tentang adult shop aku dapet dari seseorang yg berbagi pengalaman ke Akihabara di kaskus. Terus dari seorang bule yg pernah ke adult shop di Gangnam. Terus dari olshop indo yg khusus jual alat alat BDSM *sumpah baru tau di indo ada olshop kek begini ckckck* Terus dari ff dengan nama akun HyeJi-Sani yg berjudul Misunderstanding. Terus dari 50 Shades of Grey dan semua ff BDSM yg pernah aku baca. Dan banyak bgt taburan bumbu yg aku lebih lebihkan sendiri *aku punya banyak bgt imajinasi tentang ini yg harus aku salurkan*

.

S: _Liat wallpaper HP sendiri foto_ _ **Wonu**_ _kebayang2 ff ini._

R: Kok kita sama ya? Kalo liat foto idol suka kebayang dia di ff yg terakhir dibaca.

.

Q: _Jadi ena ena nya chap selanjutnya nih?_

A: Engga, masih banyak konflik yg harus diselesaikan. Alat alat BDSM nya masih pada nungguin di kamar :p

.

D: _Tetep buat ff_ _ **Meanie**_ _selalu ya author-nim._

F: Kalo ada inspirasi aja ya.

.

S: _Ukuran_ _ **Wonu**_ _gede juga yah._

R: Soalnya badan dia tinggi sih *maaf aku kalo lagi dapet, pikirannya emang suka nganu bgt*

.

Q: _Lah emang mereka gantian?_

A: Gantian di sini ga seperti yg kalian bayangkan. Di chap kemaren Mingyu bilang sesuatu tentang dominant dan submissive. Itu adalah istilah yg berbeda dengan top bottom dan seme uke. Seme uke berasal dari istilah beladiri di Jepang yaitu semeru yg berarti penyerang dan ukeru yg berarti penerima. Kalo seme uke emang udah paten. Jadi semisal tuker posisi Wonu jadi seme dan Mingyu uke yah berarti Wonu jadi top dan Mingyu bottom. Tapi beda kalo dominant ama submissive. Dominant ga selalu seme dan submissive ga selalu uke. Di sini meskipun Mingyu jadi sub tapi dia tetep top. Hanya saja Wonu yg punya kendali mereka mau kek gimana karena Wonu yg menguasai permainan dan Mingyu tugasnya sebagai submissive itu untuk patuh. Tapi ujung ujungnya tetep aja, yah, kalo bahasa kejunya sih tetep aja Wonu jadi pihak yg dimasuki *ASTAGA MAAFIN AKU BAHASANYA GINI AMAT DAH* jadi intinya kalo Mingyu sekali kali minta jadi sub di sini tetep aja dia yg jebolin. But still, cmiiw. DAN ASTAGA KENAPA INI MALAH JADI PENJELASAN PANJANG BGT GINI. Tapi ini demi klarifikasi aja sih biar kalian ga salah paham tentang kalimat Mingyu di chap kemaren wkwkwk.

.

Q: _**Joshua**_ _meninggal?_

A: Lah ke mana aja? xD Malah isunya dibuka lagi sekarang.

.

Q: _Si_ _ **bongbong**_ _gak pernah minum asi, bukannya_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _bisa nyusuin ya?_

A: Udah dijelasin di chap sebelumnya kalo Wonu udah berenti menyusui di sini karena udah nyampe batas periode menyusui bagi interseks dan dada dia udah menyusut dan rata lagi *bhaks*

.

S: _Depresor itu bukannya buat menunduk ya thor... trus ototnya pake otot flexor yang artinya dia lagi relaksasi? Tapi_ _ **Mingyu**_ _menggerakkan depresor untuk mendongak ni gimana, mohon pencerahannya._

R: Astagaaa iya iya aku yg salah. Maafin aku yg udah ninggalin kelas IPA sejak lima taun yg lalu dan belok ke sastra haha. Dan sumpah aku ga baca baca lagi tentang itu dan selama ini selalu nulis begitu aja tentang depresor. Aku dalam hal ini cuma modal nginget nginget doang seadanya sih tapi ternyata ketuker. Pusing soalnya. Teralu banyak nama otot yg kudu aku hapalin. Kamu bener. Depresor buat nunduk. Buat mendongak itu elevator atau supinasi. Kalo fleksor buat miringin kepala deh *?*

.

S: _Ada satu yang belom di spasi, di kata "matanyaini" kalogasala, udah lupa._

R: Aku ngetiknya udah bener tau. Cuma pas dipost di sini malah jadi gitu. Kadang ffn mah suka gitu. Suka ada spasi yg tetiba ilang. Liat aja di tiap pembuka chap aku selalu nulis THIS IS MPREG AREA itu selalu aja berubah jadi THIS ISMPREGAREA kesel kan.

S: _Bukannya aku sok pinter bahasa ato apayaa, mata aku emang suka risih kalo liat ada yang salah._

R: Iya gpp aku juga kalo review ff orang suka komenin masalah typo *padahal sendirinya aja suka banyak typo bertebaran hiks jadi malu* makasiloh udah mengkritisi masalah ini.

.

S: _Aku sedih karena gakenal sama tokoh selain_ _ **Svt**_ _di sini. Itu_ _ **Monsta X**_ _ama_ _ **Wannaone**_ _yaa._

R: Shownu ama Hyungwon iya Monsta X. Kalo Shim Yoosang itu Seventeen Pledis *nama kelompok trainee calon member Svt pas jaman tembok ijo dulu along with Yao Mingming, Jang Doyoon, Shin Dongjin, and Samuel* dan gada member Wanna One di sini, ehe.

.

S: _Aku kangen debatan mereka yg cukup sweet dan moment sweet mereka._

R: Nih udah kukasih lagi debat mereka di sini. Tapi debatnya agak panas wkwkwk dan kalo buat momen manis, nanti ada saatnya lagi kalo udah waktunya.

.

Chapter 11 reviews: 45

Chapter 12 words: 45x200=9000+3000 *sisa words yg kurang di chap kemaren*=12000 words

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Syupit | bananona | Byunwonu**

 **Itsathenazi | Fifiyakim | ZhenZhou**

 **KimssiJeonnim | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | kwonpabo**

 **Naru-yasha | taepeachbunny | ria**

Special thanks to:

 **Meaniekrr | xiaobee97 | mynameispital**

 **Loeloe07 | Kyunie | Shyoon17**

 **S00nbaenim | hikaru na yuuhi | Sari411**

 **NNNN | XxTTxX | KimSparkles**

 **Teman minum kopi | RChasania HHS | adellares**

 **Akasuna no Yumi | lovehyunicarat | nanabbuigalogin**

 **KimAnita | Seulinjeonwonu | pandagame**

 **Aigyuu | yehet04 | caratteu**

 **Arata Lau | clarionist | monwii**

Gada acara ketok palu di pengadilan KorSel. Jadi begitu hakim ketua mutusin, semuanya udah selesai.

Hai para pembaca. Aku balik. Dan seperti biasa tiap balik ini aku punya banyak bgt hal yg pengen disampein. Padahal udah gumoh ya baca chapter panjang eh penulisnya malah kebanyakan bacot wkwkwk biarin.

Makasih buat ucapan HBD nya dan kado ultah berupa review kalian yg aku minta itu. They mean a lot. Yg artinya ini ff udah setaun lebih tapi belom tamat tamat juga, hadeuhhh *biarin ya yg penting ada progress yekan dan aku masih konsisten buat lanjutin ini meskipun itu lama bgt ampe bikin kalian bulukan, ya ga sih*

Sekali lagi buat yg pada penasaran ama sosok bongbong a.k.a Kim Yeongyu liat aja sampul ff yg lagi aku pake buat sementara ini.

Sejujurnya aku kalo baca ff orang ada adegan ranjang suka aku skip skip bacanya. Gakuat. Gatau kenapa. Gakuat kalo baca punya orang. Geli aja gitu. Tapi aku sendiri padahal suka nulis yg begituan ._. mungkin karena adegan ranjang yg aku tulis itu ga begitu hot kali ya? Entahlah xD btw yg aku maksud tuh adegan ranjangnya Meanie ama SeokSoo di chap chap sebelumnya. Soalnya kalo di sini kan gada yg kek gt ya.

Semenjak insiden haters itu banyak dari kalian yg nyaranin aku pindah ke Watty. Tapi buat sepenuhnya pindah aku gabisa. Jadi aku nyoba buat ikutin saran kalian post ff di sana *yg tadinya bikin akun Watty cuma buat bikin reading list akhirnya publis juga /tumpengan/* Tapi aku ga out dari ffn juga. Karena ffn itu udah seperti rumah buatku *asique* Dan banyak juga dari kalian yg nanyain nama akun Watty aku. Liat aja di bio. Pokoknya akun watty, ao3, aff, bahkan ig dan id line juga semuanya ada di bio *cuma ga nyantumin channel youtube aja. Soalnya... jangan lah ya. Kontennya belom tentu kalian suka, haha* Di Watty aku post novel dan banyak ff yg ga aku post di sini. Jadi kalo mau visit yah silahkan, engga juga gpp xD

Aku pernah nyampein ini di ff sebelah tapi aku sampein di sini juga deh. Aku nginstal lima aplikasi buat penulis. Mereka nyediain banyak bgt plot dengan berbagai genre. Di salah satu app kalo diklik salah satu genre tar keluar beberapa tabel bertuliskan, situation: bla bla bla (maksudnya dia kasih sedikit konten plotnya, ga usah aku sebutin lah ya isinya), detail: bla bla bla, complication: bla bla bla, dan objective: bla bla bla. Yah intinya dia ngasih plot, aku yg mencurahkannya dengan tulisanku sendiri. Beberapa app ini bener bener ngebantu aku dan bikin aku semangat buat terus publish cerita baru. Tadinya aku ga bakal sebut nama nama app nya apa aja karena aku ga diendorse mereka #bhaks. Tapi karena ada yg nanyain, oke deh nih aku kasi tau nama nama app nya. Plot Generator, The Writer's Toolkit, Writer's Dictionary, Writer's Unblocker, dan Writing Prompts. Karena aku suka pengen nulis cerita baru tapi ga punya plot. Aku cerita gini ingin berbagi aja, biar kalian juga bisa terus ngasah kemampuan nulis kalian.

Aku berencana buat nulis 69 cerita dengan 69 pairing yg berbeda dengan plot yg aku ambil dari app di atas. Inginnya dibuletin jadi 70 gitu tapi pas menelusuri ke dalam kepalaku ternyata OTP ku emang cuma segitu. Dan aku yakin OTP kalian ada di dalemnya *yakali dari 69 pairing ini kita sekapalnya di Meanie doang sih wkwkwk* tapi yah, yg namanya manusia cuma bisa berencana. Tapi aku bertekad buat mewujudkannya. Karena menulis adalah aspirasiku, hedonismeku, distraksiku, dan segala galanya-ku. Dan so far baru nulis 3/69. Yg Meanie aku post di ffn. Yg SeokSoo ama ChenSung *Chenle x Jisung* aku post di Watty *karena kebanyakan yg follow akun ffn ku karena ff Meanie dan MarkHyuck nya, jadi kalo post ff dengan pairing lain jadi ga enak ama followers, ehe*

Ohia. Vote dong. Pasangan mana yg berikutnya di dalem cerita ini yg kalian pengen buat punya anak?

1, SeokSoon

2, JeongCheol

3, JunHao

Dan karena Verkwan masih tralu muda dan emang ga keceritain banyak juga, jadi ya... gosah ya wkwkwk.

Eh, numpang promot dong. Dua ff Meanie oneshoot aku yg judulnya Money Makes You Smile sama Mother's Touch. Cuma 2k words kok dua duanya. Aku ampe promotin gini karena itu ff kurang dinotis khalayak, hiks. Padahal aku nulisnya dengan sepenuh hati *heleh* atau entah karena pembaca di sini makin sepi? Entahlah.

Segitu aja kali ya. Udah kepanjangan juga -_-

Maafin aku ya yg udah bertapa terlalu lama. Tapi aku harap chap ini worth it buat bayar semua itu dan bisa bikin kalian puas dan suka. Dan buat lanjutannya bisa jadi lebih lama dari ini loh, ehe. Yg sabar aja ya kalo jadi pembaca ff aku.

Terakhir, review? Untuk kejutan lainnya di next chappie :*


	13. Live High On the Hog

**Sebelum baca chap ini, baca dulu catatan penulis ini baik baik:**

Seperti biasa aku ga bakal up lagi ff ini dalam jangka waktu yg ga ditentukan. Jadi meskipun chap ini words nya banyak bgt, bacanya pelan pelan aja. Jan buru buru. Hayati aja setiap kalimatnya. Cari waktu yg tepat dan santai, oke?

.

.

.

-oO-Live High On the Hog-Oo-

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak pernah bertukar aksara pada satu sama lain selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Setengah logika yang bersembunyi di balik tengkorak keduanya sempat menyampaikan bahwa pertengkaran ini tidak nyata, tidak ada. Sebagaimana mereka yang berjalan di batas antara tidak, dan nyata. Mempersepsi secara dalam, memaknai keadaan. Namun bagaimanapun, itu bukanlah semuanya.

Mingyu sebelumnya telah bersedia untuk mempertimbangkan probabilitas jika mereka kalah dalam pengadilan, sesuai apa yang Wonwoo sarankan. Namun Wonwoo terus mengungkit kesalahan yang sudah tidak dilakukan Mingyu, mendebat dan tidak mau patuh pada apa yang menjadi rencana sang pimpinan, dan lebih menginginkan Jun dibandingkan Mingyu. Jadi Wonwoo adalah pihak yang harus meminta maaf. Itu yang Mingyu yakini.

Bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu itu egois dan tidak mau menerima masukan dari bawahannya. Bahkan Mingyu mengusir Wonwoo seakan Wonwoo hanyalah seonggok sampah tidak berguna. Jadi Mingyu adalah pihak yang seharusnya berlutut dan meminta maaf. Itu adalah apa yang Wonwoo yakini.

Tapi lupakan semua itu.

Karena pada satu poin Wonwoo menjalani hari-hari _awkward_ -nya bersama Mingyu ketika ia berangan banyak. Ketika ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya di dalam ruang tengah yang memiliki beberapa pintu yang akan menghubungkan ruangan itu pada ruangan mengesankan lainnya. Lalu sejenak langkahnya terhenti. Sesuatu yang menariknya untuk tetap diam di sana. Di hadapannya kini berdiri dengan anggun setangkai bunga–entah bernama apa–di dalam sebuah pot yang selalu berada di sana. Ia berwarna biru, rupa dan bentuknya lebih indah dari bunga yang sebelumnya biasa menyapanya setiap kali ia lewat. Wonwoo mengaguminya. Hoshi bukanlah seorang penggila bunga. Maka itu pasti seseorang yang cukup melankolis seperti Jun yang melakukannya. Menggantikan bunga lama yang telah mati.

Entah sejak kapan Wonwoo sudah memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Hoshi di kamar sepasang kekasih berisik itu. Meninggalkan Mingyu menghabiskan setiap malamnya yang sepi sendirian di kamarnya sendiri.

Mingyu lebih memilih untuk memakan sarapannya lebih terlambat daripada harus menikmatinya satu meja bersama Wonwoo, atau sebaliknya. Bahkan ia yakin itu tidak bisa disebut menikmati jika ia harus melihat wajah yang baginya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Pada poin lainnya Wonwoo mengembalikan pikiran pada bagaimana ia berjalan di batas antara tidak, dan nyata. Pada bagaimana ia mempersepsi dalam-dalam, pada bagaimana ia memaknai keadaan. Pada bagaimana ia berpikir bahwa ia bisa saja bernasib sama persis seperti bunga lama di dalam markasnya. Mati, dan Mingyu menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih cantik, sebuah keindahan lain yang akan menjadi lebih indah. Lebih patuh, dan lebih bisa mendengarkan Mingyu dengan baik.

Itu adalah salah satu yang berkelebat dalam benaknya ketika berangan.

Dan untuk sekarang–yang sebenarnya juga entah sejak kapan–Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar Hoshi, atau pergi menghirup udara segar di luar sana selama berjam-jam lamanya ketimbang harus melihat Mingyu menyodok bola-bola di atas meja billiard di ruang tengah, atau melakukan kegiatan apapun, kapanpun, dimanapun di dalam tempat tinggalnya.

Kemudian Kim Yeongyu adalah sosok yang terlalu sulit untuk Mingyu gapai karena bayi perempuan itu selalu bersama sang ibu. Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Yeongyu adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan layaknya sepasang sepatu. Seperti jati diri, dan identitas. Atau apapun itu istilah yang tepat yang bisa menggambarkan sesuatu yang menunjukkan seperti apa dirimu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal angan-angan Wonwoo tentang apa yang terjadi jika ia kelak mati, apa yang ia antisipasi? Namanya cukup dikenal di kalangan para penjudi? Bukan catatan sejarah hidup yang membanggakan, tapi cukup unik dan menarik untuk dibuat sebuah biografi. Wonwoo bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat hidupnya bisa menjadi lebih dramatis? Mengakhiri hidup dengan meminta seorang pembunuh berencana menembakkan peluru ke dalam otaknya, atau menciptakan penyakit mematikan yang akan merenggut nyawanya? Ia mungkin harus bertanya pada Hong Jisoo atau Xu Yiyang.

Di sisi lain pada satu poin, Mingyu sangat mengutuki Wonwoo yang tidak pernah sedikitpun meninggalkan sang anak dari gendongannya. Dunia mungkin melihat bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang terjadi sesuai dengan sebagaimana seharusnya, general, natural. Itu bagus. Tapi tidak bagi Mingyu.

Seringkali Yeongyu menangis ketika ia melihat Mingyu. Itu hanyalah sebuah reaksi yang ditunjukkan seorang anak ketika ia bisa berada dalam jarak sedekat itu bersama sang ayah tapi ia tidak memiliki cukup kemampuan untuk menyentuhnya. Sosok Mingyu ada di sana, tepat di depan mata. Tapi itu adalah apa yang membuat Yeongyu semakin merindukannya. Demi Tuhan, mereka semua tinggal di bawah satu atap yang sama. Namun yang menyelimuti tempat tinggal itu hanyalah kecanggungan. Wonwoo akan selalu membawa Yeongyu pergi menjauh, menghilangkan Mingyu dari jangka pandang anaknya.

Kecanggungan itu membawa Wonwoo kembali pada angan-angan. Ia mengingat masa-masa dimana ia masih memiliki cukup banyak waktu luang yang ia gunakan untuk membaca bertumpuk novel, yang ia beli bersama Jun di toko buku berjarak beberapa blok dari gedung parkir di atas markasnya. Kim Yeongyu masih berusia empat bulan di dalam kandungan saat itu. Melalui _Lament for Four Virgins_ dan _Thick as Thieves_ , Lael Tucker dan JR Hudson menginspirasinya sangat banyak. Hingga ia pernah mencoba untuk menulis. Tapi tidak pernah meminta pendapat dari penerbit manapun apakah tulisan ia cukup layak untuk di- _publish_? Terutama untuk berharap bahwa ia benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang penulis. Jadi ia menghapus impian untuk bisa menjadi semelegenda Stephen King, atau JK Rowling. Jadi sekali lagi, jika ia mati, ia tidak yakin akan ada lilin-lilin menyala untuk mendoakannya.

Pemikiran itu membuat Wonwoo ingin kembali ke ambang batas nyata. Dimana ia sangat mengutuki Mingyu yang menjadi penyebab Kim Yeongyu memiliki sebuah ingatan tentang ayahnya itu. Kim Yeongyu secara metaforikal belum memenuhi syarat untuk bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia. Namun memori adalah sesuatu yang membuat manusia; manusia. Kim Yeongyu secara harfiah adalah manusia. Seperti manusia tipikal yang memiliki sisi merindukan sesuatu yang pernah bercengkerama bersamanya hingga membuatnya bahagia. Salah satu sisi terindah yang pernah dimiliki manusia.

Memikirkan manusia mengingatkan Wonwoo pada ia yang selalu bermimpi untuk bisa menggambarkan seorang karakter di dalam tulisannya menjadi setangguh Sirius Black atau semenawan Jacob Black. Tapi sekarang ia memilih untuk hanya menuliskan karakter seekor penguin agar bisa melakukan hal seflamboyan mungkin, dan mengacungkan jari tengah kirinya pada siapapun yang mengatakan ia membuat penguin terlihat seperti seorang pembangkang. Yang mendramatisir masalah kecil, yang mengatai suaminya sendiri seseorang yang egois dan tidak ingin mendengarkan kata-kata orang lain.

Ia terlalu jauh berangan-angan memikirkan hidupnya yang seringkali tidak masuk akal, sangat komikal.

Mingyu setuju tentang Wonwoo yang tidak masuk akal sehingga ingin ia memaki Wonwoo sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tapi jika ia berbicara pada Wonwoo, ia tidak akan tahu di mana ia bisa menukarkan detik berharganya untuk mendapat ganti rugi dari hal tidak penting yang ia lakukan. Meskipun hatinya berteriak pada kenyataan pahit dimana ia benar-benar merasa tidak mampu untuk meraih tangan mungil Kim Yeongyu, anaknya sendiri. Ia tetap tidak akan melisankan sepatah katapun pada Wonwoo.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, kukuhnya Mingyu pada keterdiamannya membuat Wonwoo merasakan kesepian, kedinginan, dingin yang menguliti. Sehingga di malam hari ingin ia membuka secara bergantian pintu kamar Jun dan Hoshi. Ingin bertemu siapapun di dalamnya–yang tentu saja itu sudah sangat jelas siapa yang akan menyambutnya di balik pintu-pintu besar yang berdiri gagah itu. Ingin menghangatkan diri dengan mendengarkan banyak cerita. Jadi ia akan meminta keduanya bercerita. Tentang dirinya. Tentang kisah hidupnya. Tentang rahasia terbesarnya. Tentang penderitaannya. Tentang apa yang disantap di jam makan siang kemarin di luar sana. Tentang apa yang dilakukan setelahnya. Tentang siapa di antara Donald Trump dan Kim Jongun yang menurut keduanya paling tepat untuk tertembak mati. Tentang perang dunia ketiga yang mungkin akan terjadi. Tentang kisah cintanya. Tentang keluarganya. Tentang apa yang keduanya ingin tinggalkan. Tentang mati. Tentang segalanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?" Hoshi yang dilelahkan atmosfer buruk yang menyelubungi tempat ia tinggal bertanya. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti berjalan di ambang batas tidak ada. Seperti sudah selamanya. Hidup tidak lebih dari akal seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang bisa disebut nyata.

"Aku telah melakukan hal yang benar." Wonwoo menjawab yakin ketika ia berangan-angan tentang dirinya yang ingin berada di pemakamannya sendiri ketika ia dimakamkan. Tersadar dan mendengarkan semua pelayat membicarakan sesuatu tentangnya. Atau tentang tema pemakamannya. Atau alunan musik kesedihan yang mereka perdengarkan. Atau peti mati terbaik yang nyonya Yoo pilihkan.

"Dengan memisahkan anakmu dari ayahnya?"

Daripada mendengarkan pertanyaan bercabang Hoshi, Wonwoo merasa lebih tertarik untuk memikirkan wajah siapa yang paling ingin ia lihat di pemakamannya sendiri nanti. Mungkin Kim Yeongyu, mungkin Kwon Soonyoung dan Wen Junhui. Mungkin tuan Jeon, mungkin tuan Kim dan Nyonya Yoo.

Mungkin Kim Mingyu.

Untuk Mingyu, Wonwoo ingin bertahan untuk beberapa waktu. Ia bertaruh dalam kurang dari sebulan ia akan menjadi bunga mati di dalam markasnya. Mingyu akan menggantinya dengan pot berisi bunga yang jauh lebih cantik, jauh lebih indah. Wonwoo ingin melihat bunga itu, penggantinya. Mengaguminya. Ironisnya, itu terdengar membahagiakan.

"Aku hanya membuat anakku menghindar darinya." Ia tetap menjawab ketika di sisi lain tetap melanjutkan angan-angan tentang ia yang mungkin sebaiknya membuat wasiat, tentang daftar putar untuk pemakamannya. Ia akan memasukkan lagu berjudul _Alive_ yang dinyanyikan SHINee untuk membuat pemakamannya menjadi luar biasa ironis.

"Aku tidak melihat ada perbedaan di antara keduanya." Intonasi tajam Hoshi tidak membantu. Seharusnya itu semua cukup untuk membuat kekesalan dalam diri Wonwoo muncul. Tapi kenyataannya, ia tidak merasakan apapun. Betapa membosankan. Ia tidak merasakan sentimen yang sama dengan ketika ia merasa takut. Ketika pistol ditodongkan di keningnya. Ketika berdiri di tepian jurang. Ketika belati berada di dekat nadinya. Seketika ia ingin merasakan kekesalan dan adrenalin di saat bersamaan. Tapi tidak akan ada yang benar-benar ia rasakan. Tidak begitu peduli jika ia seharusnya merasakan. Ia menjadi versi lain dari anomali. Tidak merasakan sesuatu sama sekali.

"Lihat siapa yang waktu dulu bersikeras menginginkan kebersamaan anaknya dengan sang ayah bahkan sejak sebelum anak itu dilahirkan?" Jun mulai bergabung di dalam percakapan dengan kalimat sarkastik sebagai pembuka. Ia ingat betul cerita tentang Wonwoo yang dengan keras kepala ingin ikut bersama Mingyu dengan salah satu alasan bahwa ayah dan ibu dari seorang anak haruslah bersatu. Meskipun sang ayah adalah seorang bajingan yang pernah meminta agar anaknya digugurkan sekalipun. Karena bagi Wonwoo itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan ia harus membesarkan anaknya sendirian di dalam kemiskinan. Yah, setidaknya waktu dulu Wonwoo berpikir demikian.

Sekarang bahwa ia sedang berkonfrontasi tepat di hadapan sosok konkrit Jun dan Hoshi yang secara kebetulan memperdengarkan kalimat menyebalkan baginya, ia jadi mengurungkan niat untuk mendatangi keduanya di balik pintu kamar di malam hari dan meminta mereka bercerita tentang diri masing-masing. Sekarang ia ingin menodongkan pistol ke arah keduanya dan meminta mereka menceritakan kekesalan dan adrenalin dari perlakuan itu.

"Situasi saat itu dan sekarang tidaklah sama. Akan menjadi sangat wajar ketika aku ingin, yeah, baiklah, secara praktis, _let's say_ , memisahkan mereka. Jika itu yang terbaik. Kenapa tidak? Kita bisa saja mengubah keputusan hidup karena sesuatu terjadi, benar kan?" Wonwoo pikir ia sudah berangan-angan terlalu banyak selama beberapa hari. Jadi sekarang, hentikan semua itu. Ia akan kembali berjalan di batas nyata secara utuh, dan berhenti berpikir. Ia tidak berpikir. Lidahnya bergerak begitu saja menanggapi sarkasme Jun secara verbal.

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik bagimu. Tapi tidak dengan anakmu."

"Ya, Yeongyu bukan sepenuhnya milikmu. Mingyu adalah ayahnya. Ia berhak untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Mingyu. Tapi mereka bahkan tidak bisa saling bertemu barang sebentar hanya karena sang ibu sendiri yang memisahkannya."

Ada inspirasi oksigen tertahan milik suara Wonwoo ketika Jun berkata begitu. "Jadi kalian di sini untuk menyudutkanku?"

"Secara teknis kami berada di sini sejak awal dan kau datang setelahnya untuk bergabung."

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena masih bisa bersama-sama dengan pasanganmu. Tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya," ujar Hoshi dengan resonansi kuat pita suara. Tentu saja setiap kali ia melihat sebuah interaksi dari suatu pasangan, sebaik atau seburuk apapun itu, itu akan selalu mengingatkannya pada bagaimana ia menjalani hari-harinya yang penuh warna bersama Dokyeom. Yang sangat disayangkan dan disedihkan, sekarang sudah tidak ada bersamanya.

Entah bagaimana Wonwoo merasa bersalah meskipun ini bukan salahnya. Dan rasa bersalah itu semakin menghinggapi ketika ia melihat wajah pucat Hoshi. Temannya itu tidak dalam keadaan baik akhir-akhir ini. Ia tampak sakit, lemah, cepat kelelahan, dan tidak memiliki gairah hidup. Wonwoo seharusnya bersyukur dalam kondisi seperti itu Hoshi masih bisa menunjukkan kepedulian padanya dan mengurusi hidupnya. "Aku minta maaf Hoshi. Tapi ini benar-benar kasus yang berbeda. Kau tidak bisa membandingkan aku dan _entitas itu_ , dengan kau dan Dokyeom." Nama Mingyu menjadi asam lambung tersendiri di lidahnya. Ia tidak akan menyebutkan nama itu entah sampai kapan.

"Tidak juga. Hanya masalah sepele kan? Yeah, aku bisa mengerti. Aku juga dulu meninggalkan Dokyeom dan kalian semua hanya karena golongan masalah yang tidak diperhitungkan. Tapi pada akhirnya aku kembali kan? Karena aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pasanganku terlalu lama."

"Tidak. Kau kembali karena Dokyeom menunggu hari pengadilan di dalam penjara."

"Jaga bicaramu Jeon Wonwoo." Itu Jun yang menegur. Semua orang tahu seberapa tertekan Hoshi ketika hakim memutuskan untuk menghukum Dokyeom. Kata Dokyeom yang disandingkan dengan kata penjara adalah kombinasi sempurna dalam pembentukan cambuk berduri raksasa tak kasat mata, yang bisa menyayat perasaan Hoshi hingga menjadi cacat tak karuan. Itu seharusnya menjadi sebuah frasa yang sangat sensitif dan tabu bagi Hoshi. Wonwoo seharusnya bisa berargumen dengan Hoshi dengan cara yang lebih baik. Sejak ia berhenti berpikir itu membuat lidahnya terasah sempurna. Tidak heran jika Mingyu bisa merasa tersinggung hingga mengusir dan memusuhinya hingga saat ini.

"Oh, jadi sepertinya Mingyu harus masuk penjara dulu, baru kau mau berbaikan dengannya?" Hoshi membalas dengan resonansi tidak sekuat sebelumnya namun cukup membuat Wonwoo memiliki nafsu untuk terus menjawab kata-katanya.

 _Thank God_ , percakapan–perdebatan–itu terinterupsi Yeongyu yang kembali menangis. Jika tidak, Wonwoo akan menambah daftar musuh di dalam hidupnya setelah tuan Jeon, tuan Kim, Kang Seulgi, Son Seungwan, Jung Chaeyeon, dan Kim Mingyu. Ralat untuk tuan Kim. Wonwoo tidak membenci ayah mertuanya itu. Hanya pria paruh baya itu yang sampai sekarang tidak ingin menatap Wonwoo secara sepihak. Tapi tentu itu adalah sesuatu yang lebih serius dibandingkan alasan Mingyu untuk menjauhi Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau mengalah. Dan bersikeras untuk tidak mengucapkan maaf pada Mingyu. Tapi setidaknya berikanlah Yeongyu pada Mingyu sebentar saja, sampai ia bisa merasa lebih tenang dan menghentikan tangisannya. Kemudian kau bisa mengambilnya kembali ketika ia tertidur." Jun meminta di tengah-tengah kegiatan Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Ia tidak semata-mata meminta Wonwoo. Ia juga telah berusaha untuk meyakinkan Mingyu sedemikian rupa agar Mingyu bersedia untuk mengalah dan meminta maaf pada Wonwoo. Tapi Mingyu menolak untuk melakukannya.

Oh, ayolah, pertengkaran ini benar-benar mengganggu kenyamanan seluruh penghuni tempat persembunyian ini. Awalnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo memiliki pikiran yang sama untuk tinggal di hotel agar mereka tidak perlu bertemu, atau berjuang untuk menghindar dengan susah payah seperti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tapi Jun melarang mereka untuk pergi. Pertarungan melawan Pussy Cats hanya tinggal menghitung bulan, dan mereka harus tetap bersama-sama untuk bisa bekerjasama mengalahkan para kucing betina itu.

Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana mereka akan menyatukan kekuatan jika ada dua anggotanya yang memiliki friksi dan sulit untuk disatukan?

"Kau membuatku terlihat jahat," ujar Wonwoo tidak terima. Jun berkata seakan-akan Wonwoo adalah pihak yang akan menculik seorang anak dari dekapan ibunya.

"Itu adalah kenyataan. Kau yang memilih untuk tetap hidup seperti itu. Jadi terima saja."

Wonwoo menatap wajah Yeongyu yang memerah dan basah oleh air mata karena tangisan kencangnya yang semakin tidak terkendali. Sebagai seorang ibu ia merasa kasihan, sedih, dan sakit.

Apakah ia harus memberikan Yeongyu pada ayahnya?

Lihat? Sekarang bahkan seorang bayi yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu bergabung bersama Jun dan Hoshi untuk menyudutkan Wonwoo. Jadi Kim Yeongyu ingin pergi pada ayahnya? Jadi anak itu sudah tidak menginginkan ibunya yang selama ini telah meneteskan keringat darah dan air mata ketika berjuang dan meregang nyawa untuk memberikan kehidupan padanya? Kalau begitu tidak salah jika Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini berpikir ia lebih baik mati dan meyakini lilin-lilin tidak akan menyala untuk mendoakannya di hari kematiannya. Dan akan ada bunga baru yang lebih indah, lebih cantik, lebih diinginkan, menggantikan dirinya segera.

" _Aku yang menjadi pemimpin di sini. Kau mengakui itu. Jadi dengarkan dan ikuti saja perintahku."_

" _Keluar, Jeon Wonwoo."_

" _Kubilang, keluar!"_

Terutama setelah secara kurang ajar sepenggal dari kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan Mingyu memutuskan untuk berkelebat dalam ingatannya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Jun mengangkat sebelah alis, memastikan apakah Wonwoo akan berubah pikiran atau tidak.

Wonwoo memicingkan mata tajam, sepasang bola mata bening di dalamnya bergetar hebat, bergerak bolak-balik menatap Jun dan Hoshi bergantian. Mengeratkan pelukan pada Yeongyu di dadanya. Bangkit, hendak berlalu meninggalkan kedua teman terdekatnya itu sendirian. Mungkin sekarang tangisan Yeongyu menyakiti Wonwoo lebih karena konteks yang berbeda. Tapi persetan dengan itu. Maka,

"Jawabannya tetap tidak!"

-oO-Live High On the Hog-Oo-

Sepasang alis tebal Wonwoo berjengit ketika mendapati Yeongyu telah lenyap dari atas tempat tidurnya–milik Soonyoung lebih tepatnya (jangan lupakan fakta bahwa sepasang suami istri yang dilanda perang dingin di dalam tempat persembunyian ini telah melewatkan malam malam yang melelahkan di dalam kamar tidur yang berbeda). Baru saja ia meninggalkan bayi itu dalam keadaan tidur pulas ketika ia hendak membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Dan sekarang ia telah menghilang?

Seseorang mengambilnya.

Dan tentu saja, ia tahu betul siapa. Itu sudah terlalu jelas.

Ia langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah datar Hoshi ketika pertama melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalam kamar dengan murka. "Apa maksudmu?" Dan begitu saja mengajukan pertanyaan demikian dengan intonasi dingin tak terkira. Tapi sang lawan bicara bisa menangkap ada emosi buruk tersulut dijejalkan ke dalamnya.

Yang ditanya hanya memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana secara kasual. "Yang mana? Bagian aku membiarkan Mingyu membawa anakmu, atau bagian membiarkan ia tidak menutup pintu?" Nada suara Hoshi tidak kalah dingin. Satu ukiran di wajahnya, membuat garis bibirnya tampak miring. Merasa telah memenangkan sirkumstansi ini.

Kedua telapak tangan Wonwoo mengepal kuat. Sudah melayangkan satu pukulan telak ke wajah temannya jika saja ia tidak berpikir bahwa itu terlalu berlebihan. "Seharusnya aku tahu aku tidak boleh meninggalkan anakku barang sedetikpun." Karena hal ini yang akan terjadi. Mingyu yang akhirnya berhasil merebut Yeongyu dari Wonwoo dan membawanya pergi. "Kau tahu, setelah kejadian ini aku bisa saja kehilangan kepercayaanku padamu?"

"Oh ya? Apa kau pikir aku baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan sehingga membuat teman terdekatku tidak lagi percaya padaku? Bukankah kau yang terlalu keras kepala hingga menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan anakmu selama ini?" Hoshi berujar sarkastik. Menguatkan gairah Wonwoo untuk memukul wajahnya saat ini juga. Tapi Wonwoo tetap berusaha menekan diri agar tidak terpancing untuk merealisasikannya.

Wonwoo menyambung langkah perlahan. Semakin mengeliminasi spasi dengan Hoshi. "Katakan padaku Kwon Soonyoung. Ke mana ia membawa anakku?"

"Siapa? Siapa yang membawa anakmu? Pertanyaanmu sangat tidak jelas." Hoshi dengan tidak gentar beserta wajah–minta–dipukul–nya menanggapi dengan terlalu santai.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk menyebut nama sialan itu."

Hoshi berdecih. "Dasar anak kecil."

Wonwoo sudah benar-benar mengangkat kepalan tangannya kali ini. Tapi wajah menantang Hoshi yang sedikit mendongak padanya justru membuatnya meyakini untuk tidak mengalah pada emosi.

Jadi ia berakhir menghempas kasar tangannya bersamaan dengan erangan kemarahan dan melempar sebuah tatapan sengit pada Hoshi. "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Dengan atau tanpa informasi apapun darimu."

Dan setelahnya Hoshi bisa melihat kebekuan yang ditebarkan siluet dingin punggung kokoh Wonwoo yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

Ia mengedik tak acuh. Ikut berlalu dari ruangan itu dan menetapkan tekad dalam diri bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi pada kedua temannya itu di luar sana, ia tidak akan ambil pusing. Meskipun ia dan Jun mengatai keduanya seperti anak kecil, tidak bisa dipungkiri. Bahwa Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah dua orang dewasa–yang terpaksa didewasakan sebuah ikatan yang mereka sebut anak–yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya tanpa harus ada keterlibatan tangan orang lain.

-oO-Live High On the Hog-Oo-

Acara makan malam di dalam mansion megah dengan satu keluarga kecil utuh itu tidak pernah luput dari peraduan suara di udara. Kim Minjun dan Yoo Soyoung kembali pulang ke negerinya tercinta hanya satu kali dalam sebulan atau dua. Begitu banyak topik untuk disampaikan. Begitu menumpuk cerita yang harus dibagi satu sama lain antara keempat anak dan kedua orang tua.

Seperti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Acara berkumpul keluarga malam ini terdiri dari tuan Kim yang duduk di singgasana, nyonya Yoo yang menduduki kursi saling berhadapan dengan Mingyu, ada Bona sang kakak yang menempati kursi di samping sang ibu, Doyeon sang adik yang duduk di antara Mingyu dan Lami adik bungsunya, dan di antara Doyeon dan Lami ada Yeongyu yang mendapatkan kursi khusus bayi, dan kedua bibinya itu secara bergantian menyuapkan bubur padanya dengan baik sesekali.

Sekilas tampak normal. Tapi tidak, jika kau memperhatikan baik-baik jumlah anggota keluarga yang seharusnya sudah bertambah ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa Wonwoo kemari?" Dan tentu saja nyonya Yoo sangat menyadari itu. Tidak hanya ia, sebenarnya. Semua orang juga menyadarinya. Hanya tidak mengungkapkan secara verbal saja. Terutama tuan Kim yang merasa jika jumlah ini terasa jauh lebih baik dibandingkan adanya tambahan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ingin ia lihat batang hidungnya.

"Ia memiliki urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Mingyu membanggakan dirinya yang menjawab tidak terlalu deskriptif.

Dan kebohongan.

Ia berkata seakan-akan Wonwoo baru saja menolak ajakannya untuk melakukan makan malam bersama. Kenyataannya? Ia sendiri yang memang dengan sengaja tidak membawa Wonwoo kemari. Bahkan secara diam-diam membawa Yeongyu untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Urusan apa?" Tuan Kim bertanya penasaran.

"Pokoknya sangat penting. Kalian tidak akan mau tahu urusan apa itu." Intinya, Mingyu tidak menyiapkan alasan lebih dari itu. Karena sebelumnya ia tidak berpikir bahwa ayahnya akan bertanya lebih jauh. Biasanya pada apapun yang Wonwoo lakukan, pria paruh baya itu tetap tampak bersikap tak acuh.

"Apakah sepenting itu sampai tidak bisa menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan orang tua yang baru saja kembali setelah perpisahan yang panjang?" Basa basi busuk. Tuan Kim tentu saja merasa lega dan bahagia dengan keabsenan Wonwoo. Ia hanya sedang menunjukkan pada anggota keluarganya bahwa Jeon Wonwoo memang cukup buruk untuk bisa dibenci semua orang.

"Sayang," nyonya Yoo dengan nada menegurnya.

"Kenyataannya kita tidak lebih penting dari urusan apapun itu yang sedang ia miliki saat ini." Tuan Kim melanjutkan dengan intonasi sinis. Merasa puas dengan kemenangannya. Bahwa ia merasa benar. Bahwa Jeon Wonwoo tidak pantas dicintai.

"Apakah urusan appa di Amerika sepenting itu sampai harus meninggalkan kami sendirian selama berbulan-bulan di sini?" Doyeon menembakkan balik peluru sang ayah dengan nada sarkastik. Sang ibu memuji keberanian gadis itu untuk menanggapi kalimat menyebalkan ayahnya.

"Itu tidaklah sama. Aku melakukan semua itu demi masa depan kalian. Jika tidak demikian, kalian tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana dibesarkan di kalangan keluarga berada dan hidup dalam gelimang harta kekayaan." Tuan Kim menahan diri untuk tetap berbicara dengan tenang. Karena dengan begitu ia akan menang.

"Wonwoo oppa juga pasti punya alasan yang cukup bagus untuk bisa meninggalkan Yeongyu pada sang ayah yang ceroboh itu." Bocah kelas tiga SMP yang akrab disapa Lami itu menimpali dengan nada ejekan yang kentara mengorek telinga seseorang yang dituju.

"Siapa yang kau sebut ceroboh Kim Sungkyung?!" Mingyu memprotes sedikit geram. Tidak benar-benar marah. Ia sudah tahu betul gurauan adiknya yang menyebalkan. Ketiga bersaudara itu sepertinya senang sekali membuat keributan yang justru menunjukkan kedekatan. Hanya Bona yang tidak bergabung dalam keributan yang begitu kekanakan baginya itu karena sebagai putri tertua ia bersikap lebih dewasa.

"Bisakah kita melakukan makan malam dalam ketenangan?" Kali ini nyonya Yoo menegur semua orang. Konsisten dengan nada mengayomi yang tetap membuat keempat bersaudara itu patuh padanya dan segan.

"Maaf eomma."

"Kim Yeongyu, setelah ini kau mau kan kuajak bermain di kamarku? Aku punya banyaaak sekali mainan bagus yang dibeli beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi mereka semua begitu terawat dan tampak masih baru." Lami berceloteh, mengajak keponakannya yang tampak semakin bulat dari hari ke hari itu berbicara. Yeongyu yang tidak mengerti apa yang bibinya itu katakan hanya menatap matanya.

"Tidak, Yeongyu akan bermain bersamaku. _Well_ , aku memang sudah tidak punya mainan. Tapi aku akan membelikan banyak mainan baru yang akan ia sukai. Benar kan Gyunnie~?" Doyeon mencubiti gemas pipi gembil Yeongyu yang juga tampak semakin berisi setiap hari berganti. Yeongyu dibuat terkekeh lucu menerima perlakuan itu. Dan menularkan kekehan itu pada Bona yang tidak pernah melepas tatap padanya.

" _No_ , ia akan bermain denganku!"

"Tentu saja denganku. Kau baru akan mengambilnya kalau aku sudah selesai."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, nyonya Yoo menyerah. Kim bersuadara ini jika dipertemukan dalam satu wadah tidak akan bisa dihindarkan dari keributan.

"Sudahlah nona nona. Tidak akan ada siapapun yang mengambil Yeongyu dariku. Karena aku sangat merindukannya, jadi ia akan tetap bersamaku." Mingyu menegaskan secara final. Mengundang dua wajah memprotes sekaligus kesal.

"Jadi kau juga sering meninggalkan Wonwoo sehingga kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan anakmu?" Kali ini nyonya Yoo yang menunjukkan bahwa Wonwoo bukanlah satu-satunya pihak yang bisa disalahkan. Mingyu tidak lebih baik darinya.

"Tidak, eomma. Itu tidak benar. Hanya saja aku..." Menggantungkan kalimat di udara karena sekali lagi, ia tidak menyiapkan alasan lain. Ia benar-benar bingung harus mengatakan kebohongan seperti apa? Karena ia sesungguhnya ingin menyembunyikan dari semua orang bahwa saat ini ia dan Wonwoo tidak sedang memiliki hubungan yang baik. Cukup tidak baik untuk tidak ingin ia ceritakan. Jika ia mengatakannya, semua orang akan menasehati dan menceramahinya. Dan ia benci diceramahi. Terutama ini sudah malam. Ia kelelahan. Secara biologis dengan segala aktivitas hari ini, juga secara psikis dengan segala masalah yang ia miliki.

"Kalau sekarang aku yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama cucuku, apakah kau juga akan melarangku?" Tanya tuan Kim. Ia memang membenci Wonwoo. Tapi ia menyayangi Yeongyu. Ia akan selalu mencintai darah dagingnya, tidak peduli siapapun perantara dan media kelahirannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, appa. Kalau untukmu, aku akan memberikannya." Dan Mingyu yang selalu patuh pada keinginan orang tuanya selama itu bukanlah permintaan yang sulit yang ia masih bisa memberikannya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Doyeon memprotes tidak terima.

"Hei, itu tidak adil!" Begitu juga dengan adik bungsunya.

Kim Yeongyu memang sangat menggemaskan. Semua orang ingin menjadikannya boneka untuk dimainkan. Bahkan semua orang tidak keberatan untuk mengganti popoknya. Karena menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan bayi itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Bagus. Aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa urusanku dengan segera sehingga aku bisa segera merealisasikan juga keinginanku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama cucuku. Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukannya."

Setelah itu mereka melewati beberapa topik seputar bagaimana kelancaran bisnis tuan Kim dan nyonya Yoo di Amerika. Bagaimana kelancaran hubungan Bona bersama tunangannya. Bagaimana kesibukan Doyeon di kampusnya. Bagaimana peningkatan prestasi Lami di sekolahnya. Dan bagaimana perkembangan kepemimpinan Mingyu di perusahaan resortnya.

Hingga acara makan malam selesai dan semua orang berpisah untuk mengurusi urusannya masing masing di ruangan yang berbeda.

Berjalan dengan membawa Yeongyu di dada, Mingyu mengecupi pipi dan puncak kepala bayinya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kerinduan seorang ayah pada putrinya. Tujuh hari tidak menyentuhnya rasanya seperti sudah tujuh ribu tahun. Jeon Wonwoo memang keterlaluan.

Yeongyu berceloteh, yang Mingyu tidak mengerti ia bicara apa. Tapi Mingyu menjawab saja. "Aku juga merindukanmu sayang. Sangaaat merindukanmu." Yeongyu tertawa, Mingyu mengelap air liur yang banyak menetes dari mulut kecil putrinya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melarikan diri membawa anakku kemari," ucap sebuah suara yang wujudnya pun berhasil membuat Mingyu terlonjak. Ia baru saja akan menuju ke kamar tidurnya tapi sosok itu membuat langkahnya terinterupsi di sekitar pintu masuk yang terbuka.

"Jeon Wonwoo–"

"Kembalikan anakku." Wonwoo berjalan mendekat dan mencoba merampas Yeongyu dari pelukan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengeratkan dekapan dan melindungi Yeongyu. "Tidak. Tetap di situ Jeon Wonwoo."

"Berikan padaku!" Pada kalimat perintah itu Wonwoo melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi Mingyu.

Dan sedetik setelahnya seseorang menarik kasar lengan Wonwoo dan balas menampar keras wajahnya.

Mingyu membulatkan sepasang mata. "Wonwoo..." _Lowkey_ , ia ingin membelanya meskipun Wonwoo baru saja berbuat kasar padanya. Tapi sisi dirinya yang lain berteriak melarangnya untuk melakukan apapun. Sehingga ia bingung harus memilih yang mana. Dan berakhir memilih sisi lain yang tetap menjadi pengecut dan memilih diam.

"Abeoji..." Menunduk dan memegangi pipi kiri yang terasa perih, Wonwoo menggumam pelan.

"Siapa dirimu hingga memiliki nyali sebesar itu untuk berteriak di wajah anakku dan menamparnya? Sepertinya tanpa pengawasanku kau benar-benar bersikap kurang ajar pada anakku setiap waktu?"

Wonwoo membungkukkan sangat rendah dan lemah badannya. Menunjukkan rasa hormat dan bersalah di saat bersamaan. "Aku minta maaf abeoji, aku–"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengabari terlebih dahulu kalau kau akan datang kemari. Benar-benar manusia tanpa sopan santun."

"Wow. Ada masalah apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan melalui pintu masuk itu.

"Pergilah. Keberadaanmu tidak diterima di sini." Perintah tuan Kim dengan tegas pada putra sulung yang sudah ia hilangkan namanya dari kartu keluarga. Kai. Ia masih memiliki ingatan yang bagus dan masih bisa mengingat dengan baik bahwa ia telah lama mengusir Kai dan memintanya untuk tidak menampakkan lagi wujudnya di hadapannya. Tapi pria itu sepertinya senang sekali melihat ayahnya naik pitam.

Lupakan tentang Kai. Tuan Kim sedang ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan menantu yang tidak ingin ia akui itu sekarang. Jadi ia kembali menoleh pada Wonwoo dan mengatakan, "Aku peringatkan kau untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam bersikap dan mengambil tindakan lain kali." Dan di akhir kalimat itu ia berjalan angkuh. Meninggalkan semua orang tanpa rikuh. Menebarkan atmosfer buruk di seisi ruangan secara menyeluruh.

"Hanya begitu saja? Kau sebut Jeon Wonwoo itu istrimu? Pasangan hidupmu? Dan ketika abeoji menyakitinya, kau hanya diam berdiri dan menontonnya seperti itu? _Great_. Benar-benar suami idaman."

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jadi kau tidak berhak untuk mengomentari."

"Kenapa aku tidak? Aku punya mulut, dan tidak akan ada yang menuntutku hanya karena aku mengatakan sesuatu semauku. Benar begitu, Wonwoo?" Ia menatap genit Wonwoo di kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi yang diajak bicara itu masih menunduk dan tidak menanggapi. Wonwoo sedang mengakrabkan diri dengan kecamuk pikirannya sendiri. "Wonwoo, kau masih baik-baik saja kan?" Memegang dagu Wonwoo dan mengangkat wajahnya, ia memastikan bahwa Wonwoo baik baik saja.

Yang ia lihat adalah Wonwoo yang meneteskan air mata tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Menangis dalam diam.

Sama diamnya dengan Mingyu yang masih berada di ambang batas kebimbangan. Ia terbakar api cemburu. Tapi ia tetap mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki secangkir kecil kepedulian.

Kai yang merasa iba pada seseorang yang pernah memagut mesra bibir dengannya itu menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Sebaiknya kau kembali tinggal satu atap denganku."

Kening Mingyu mengerut kuat. "Apa kau bilang? Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Melihatnya disakiti, kau diam saja. Melihatnya bersamaku akan pergi, kau baru bisa bicara?"

"Aku berhak menghentikanmu dan kau tidak berhak untuk–"

"Kenapa?" Kai menunjukkan nada dan wajah menantang. Memancing Mingyu menggapai kekalahannya dengan akhirnya mengakui bahwa Jeon Wonwoo adalah istrinya dan ia mencintainya.

"Karena aku... Aku..." Tapi Mingyu menolak kalah. Kecuali kalah pada egonya.

Kai berdecih merendahkan. "Sudahlah. Aku hanya buang-buang waktu. Ayo Wonwoo." Ia menarik tangan Wonwoo yang berada di genggamannya dan membawanya berlalu dari ruangan penuh kebencian dan amarah itu.

Setelah ini Kai akan membawa Wonwoo ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat yang bisa menenangkan dan membuat nyaman. Dan ia harap, mendistraksi perasaan dari kekalutan.

"Hei, itu kan Wonwoo oppa dan Kai oppa? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" Tanya Doyeon yang secara kebetulan lewat dan menangkap kedua siluet punggung kokoh milik para pria yang baru ia sebutkan namanya, melalui pintu besar yang masih menganga.

"Kenapa mereka tidak menyapaku? Aku kan sangat merindukan mereka?" Itu Lami yang bersuara.

"Mereka sedang terburu-buru," jawab Mingyu dengan kebohongan sederhana dan dalam sekejapan mata mengubah ekspresi wajah menjadi lebih tenang dan berakting bahwa tidak ada masalah di antara mereka.

"Jadi Wonwoo oppa masih sibuk dengan urusannya tapi menyempatkan diri menemuimu dan Yeongyu di sini?" Tanya Doyeon.

"Ia tidak menemui eomma dan appa terlebih dahulu?" Lami menumpuk pertanyaan untuk Mingyu.

"Ia sempat menyapa appa tadi. Sementara eomma sudah tidur dan ia tidak ingin membangunkannya."

"Lalu apa yang Kai oppa lakukan di sini?"

"Biasa, iseng datang kemari hanya untuk memancing darah orang-orang naik." Mingyu menjawab sinis. Seperti halnya tuan Kim, Mingyu juga membenci Kai. Terutama setelah mendengar cerita Wonwoo beberapa minggu yang lalu bahwa kakak laki-lakinya itu pernah merasakan bibir Wonwoo yang seharusnya hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa merasakan manisnya bibir tipis itu.

"Tapi kenapa Wonwoo oppa dan Kai oppa pergi bersama-sama?" Untung saja kedua sosok itu sudah berada cukup jauh dari penglihatan sehingga retina kedua adik Mingyu tidak menangkap jemari tangan Kai dan Wonwoo yang saling bertautan.

"Mereka hanya kebetulan akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini secara bersamaan. Itu saja. Ini, bermainlah dengan Yeongyu. Kalian bisa mengasuhnya bersama-sama sebelum appa mengambilnya sekitar satu jam dari sekarang." Mingyu menyerahkan Yeongyu pada Doyeon agar kedua adik bawelnya itu berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan. Terus-terusan mengatakan kebohongan juga lama-lama membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Setelah membetulkan posisi Yeongyu dalam dekapannya, Doyeon mengangkat sebelah alis ketika menatap mata kakak laki-lakinya. "Jadi oppa, kau berubah pikiran? Kupikir kau sangat merindukan anakmu?"

"Aku harus pergi."

"Ke mana?"

Mingyu memperhatikan arlojinya seakan ia sedang diburu waktu. "Ke tempat sepi. Aku harus menghubungi Kaeun. Percakapan kami akan bersifat terlalu pribadi untuk didengar telinga polos kalian."

"Siapa yang kau sebut telinga polos? Aku sudah besar tahu!" Protes Lami.

"Aku apalagi," timpal Doyeon setengah cuek.

"Sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu." Kemudian Mingyu menghilangkan diri dari jangka pandang semua orang.

"Tidakkah sesuatu yang mencurigakan terlihat di antara mereka bertiga?"

"Paling juga masalah orang dewasa?"

Bahu Doyeon mengedik tak acuh. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lupakan saja."

"Ya, eonni. Yang penting sekarang kita punya Yeongyu di sini," riang Lami memegangi tangan mungil bayi itu dan menggerak gerakkannya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Yeongyu, dan Yeongyu membalasnya.

"Benar. Ayo Kim Yeongyu~"

Kalau bisa menghabiskan waktu bertiga, kenapa harus bergantian dan menunggu giliran?

Lalu apa artinya acara berebut dan perdebatan tak bermutu tadi di meja makan?

-oO-Live High On the Hog-Oo-

"Yeongyu, coba katakan _appa_." Mingyu mengganggu kesenangan bayi yang sedang memainkan mainan karet Disney-nya di atas tempat tidur. Bayi itu tidak menanggapi permintaan sang ayah karena ia terlalu sibuk berkutat di dalam dunia yang baginya terasa lebih nyata.

Mingyu menemukan dalam majalah wanita beberapa minggu lalu bahwa bayi mulai bisa diajarkan berbicara sejak usia delapan bulan. Dan ia tetap bersikeras meskipun sang putri baru saja memasuki usia enam bulan.

Ia pikir dengan begitu Yeongyu akan lebih cepat belajar dan bisa memiliki kecerdasan melebihi anak lain seusianya.

Sayang sekali Kim Mingyu dalam konteks ini tidak memiliki proporsionalitas dan yang paling penting, ia tidak belajar bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengajarkan dan mendidik anak.

"Ayo Yeongyu sayang, coba katakan _appa_."

"Ajajajajajaaa..." Dan tentu saja bayi itu hanya bisa mengoceh tidak jelas hingga air liurnya membasahi boneka yang ia genggam.

"Bukan, sayang. Aku mengajarimu bagaimana kau akan memanggilku di masa yang akan datang." Mingyu meraih bingkai foto kecil di atas nakas yang menampilkan foto seseorang dan memperlihatkannya pada Yeongyu. "Lihat wajah ini baik-baik. Sekarang coba katakan _Jeon Wonwoo_."

Yeongyu menggelak tawa ketika ia menepuk-nepuk wajah seseorang di dalam _frame_ itu dengan bahagia.

"Bukan tertawa. Kau akan memanggil orang itu dengan panggilan seperti itu nanti, oke?" Mingyu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, " _Appa_ ," kemudian wajah dalam foto di tangannya, " _Jeon Wonwoo_."

Sang putri memasukkan kepala Minnie Mouse ke dalam mulutnya dan menggigitinya.

"Mengerti?"

Mingyu yakin bahwa Yeongyu tidak perlu memasukkan Jeon Wonwoo ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang wajib ia hormati di masa depan.

Jadi Mingyu pikir, itu akan menjadi panggilan terbaik dari Yeongyu untuk ibunya.

Dan di saat bersamaan dengan segala pemikiran tentang bagaimana Yeongyu akan memperlakukan Wonwoo muncul, Mingyu mendengar suara kencang tangis bayi secara tiba-tiba.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia meraih tubuh bulat bayi itu, membawanya ke dalam sebuah pangkuan. "Ini sudah larut malam. Seharusnya kita pergi tidur sekarang. Kenapa kau yang sedang asik bermain ini tiba-tiba saja menangis?"

Yeongyu menepuk-nepuk dada Mingyu dan menarik-narik kancing piyamanya.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah lapar lagi?"

-oO-Live High On the Hog-Oo-

"Kim Mingyu bukanlah seseorang yang kau inginkan."

Suara _gentle_ Kai yang membisik di telinga Wonwoo terasa lebih menggelitik ketimbang lelucon _relatable_ anak remaja yang sering kau dengar. Wonwoo membenci ini, tapi dia harus mengakui bahwa suara Kim Mingyu terasa seribu kali lebih merdu ketimbang pria yang saat ini sedang menindih tubuhnya hati-hati di atas ranjang.

Wonwoo juga tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Bahwa Kai akan melakukannya hingga sejauh ini. Atau tidak, lebih tepatnya ia tidak percaya bahwa ia akan bersedia diajak pria itu melakukan apapun hingga sejauh ini. Atau setidaknya ia ingin meminta tolong siapapun untuk menyadarkan dirinya yang terjerat dalam sebuah lamunan paradoks yang panjang dan mengacaukan akal sehat.

Kulit kasar tubuh keduanya yang saling menghasilkan friksi tanpa terhalang sehelai benang menunjukkan ketidakmaslahatan.

Embusan napas yang saling beradu hangat di wajah keduanya menunjukkan kegumulan.

Tangan besar salah satu pihak yang mengangkat salah satu kaki pihak lainnya seringan gurauan menunjukkan ketamakan.

Sekarang bahwa Kai telah berhasil membawa pria indah idamannya itu sejauh ini, bahwa ia telah menyampirkan kaki panjang Wonwoo di bahu tegapnya, bahwa ia telah melihat akses pada satu-satunya dinding sempit yang bisa ia terobos dan rasuki, ia tahu bahwa ia dan Wonwoo hampir sampai. Filosofi ini benar-benar mengindikasi ketamakan yang akhir-akhir ini berkelebat dalam pikiran. Bahwa ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih mendalam ketimbang sekadar dekapan ringan.

"Katakan kau menginginkanku."

Seketika keraguan hebat menyergap seisi pikiran Wonwoo.

"Katakan kau menginginkan Kim Jongin." Sementara itu Kai meminta dengan penuh pengharapan. Memelas. Wonwoo bisa menangkap sebuah paksaan menyelubung di dalam deretan aksara bersilabel sebelas.

Seketika dahaga menyerang. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan meradang. Wonwoo membutuhkan asupan air mineral sebanyak yang ia bisa meminumnya, tapi ia harus berjalan keluar ruangan untuk bisa meraih gelas-gelas besar yang tertata apik di dalam kabinet yang dengan begitu baik sang empunya rumah rawat. Jadi ia hanya bisa meneguk ludah untuk sekadar menjadi pelumas sementara. "Hyung, mungkin saat ini Jun dan Hoshi sedang mencariku..."

Mengerti dengan sebuah penolakan terimplikasi, si pria mengernyitkan dahi. " _No, Jeon Wonwoo. Don't! I wanna invite and slip you into our another level of life_." Meraih tangan ringkih Wonwoo yang sekilas tampak tangguh dengan penegasan urat-urat yang menyembul, ia mengecupnya dalam seduksi dan berkata dengan seksi, " _Let's have a child with me_." Dengan tangan yang membimbing kepala kejantanan hingga bersinggungan dengan pintu masuk yang tertutup, ia siap menginvasi Wonwoo.

Ini terasa begitu benar, namun terasa begitu salah. Wonwoo tidak tahu apa kalimat penolakan terbaik lain yang bisa ia susun dalam bentuk pesan suara.

Tapi ia bisa melupakan itu. Karena ia mendengar sebuah suara.

Telepon genggamnya berdering. Di atas nakas, getaran gelombang normal itu di dalam ruangan hening dan penuh ketenangan ini jadi terasa nyaring.

Mungkin hal kecil itu tidak mampu menghentikan pergerakan Kai. Tapi setidaknya kebingungan atas jawaban yang harus Wonwoo berikan oleh bel terselamatkan.

Ia hendak bangun untuk mengambil benda berisik yang tanpa henti mengusik, jika bukan karena tubuh kekar di atas tubuhnya menahannya.

"Tidak. Kau boleh mengangkat teleponmu tapi aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk bangkit." Tatapan _creepy_ itu menyiutkan nyali, membuat sang objek tatapan merasa semakin ngeri.

Tapi mari kita katakan bahwa saat ini Jeon Wonwoo tidak punya pilihan. Jadi demi mengambil ponselnya dia meregangkan lengan, di atas layar meluncurkan jemari tangan, tanpa repot-repot melirik nama menjawab panggilan. "Halo?"

" _Wonwoo, kau di mana? Cepat bawa Mingyu kemari. Kami membutuhkan kalian_." Suara di seberang terdengar terburu-buru. Putus asa disaputi prasangka bersatu padu.

"Jun, aku– AKH!"

Tanpa aba-aba, kedua tubuh dengan kekontrasan warna kulit itu akhirnya menyatu, menjadi utuh yang satu.

Kai tidak bisa lagi menahan diri dari saputan nafsu yang menggebu.

 _"Wonwoo? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

"Jun- nghhh... ahhh..." Wonwoo berusaha tetap stabil pada genggaman ponsel di tangannya. Sebisa mungkin tetap mendengarkan dengan baik suara sang ketua kelompok di seberang sana.

" _Halo? Wonwoo, kau masih di sana? Jeon Wonwoo apa yang terjadi?! Jawab aku! K_ –" Pria oriental itu tidak bisa berhenti meyakini manusia-manusia biadab berada di sekitar diri Wonwoo saat ini. Terutama ketika sambungannya terputus, yang sebenarnya akibat Kai melempar ponsel itu hingga tergeletak mati di atas lantai beralas kaftan.

"Katakan." Kai melanjutkan paksaan. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggul yang menghentak-hentak tubuh kurus Wonwoo hingga sedikit membentur kepala ranjang.

"Aku..." Kalimat Wonwoo menggantung, menggemaskan perasaan. Dan dengan bibirnya yang bergerak hendak melanjutkan, Kai memperhatikan pergerakan kecil itu dengan penuh pengharapan.

Tapi meskipun bukan keahliannya, sebisa mungkin Kai membagi fokus pada kegiatan intim yang saat ini ia dan Wonwoo lakoni. Saripati panasnya keluar perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit menambah kelembaban dinding Wonwoo yang memijat tanpa henti. Memperlemah resonansi, ia memastikan di hentakan terakhirnya cairan kental semen itu tidak ada yang meloloskan diri dari dalam lubang hangat sang lawan main. Dan di hentakan terakhir itu, ia merasa baru saja menyemburkan seluruh spermanya ke dalam tubuh Wonwoo. Tidak menanggalkan keterhubungan, sekali lagi ia memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar telah mengeluarkan dan menanamkan seluruh benihnya di dalam.

"Gah!" Dalam satu aspek ia merasakan kelegaan. Seperti ada satu beban yang berhasil sepenuhnya ia buang. Yang berhasil membuat pria di bawahnya mengerang, merasa dirinya dipenuhi dan disesaki setelah tubuhnya dibantai dan diserang.

Menyelami kedalaman lautan tatapan Wonwoo, Kai masih menunggu kelanjutan jawaban.

Dan dengan hati yang mantap Wonwoo melanjutkan, "Tidak menginginkanmu..."

Seketika Kai menampakkan raut kemurkaan. Keterhubungan itu terlepas, dan ini adalah satu-satunya sesi penutupan kegiatan ranjang yang tidak membuat Wonwoo menginginkan kenikmatan dari kegiatan itu kembali. Atau sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menikmati persetubuhan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Keparat! Begitukah caramu berterimakasih padaku?!" Kai menghempaskan selimut tebal tak bersalah ke atas lantai, menunjukkan tantrum dan amukan.

Tempramen buruk yang mengalir dalam darah keluarga Kim memang bukan main-main.

Wonwoo perlahan bangkit dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa sakit. Sejak tadi ia tidak menggerakkan ujung jemari, Kai yang mengambil posisi untuk melakukan terjangan, penyerangan, apapun itu yang bisa membuatnya mendominasi. Wonwoo berada di posisi dimana ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerah. Tapi rasanya Wonwoo kini seperti baru saja mendayung jauh sebuah rakit. Dan ketika Wonwoo sudah benar-benar bangkit dan terduduk, Kai menunjuk-nunjuk dada telanjangnya. "Aku bersumpah! Kau akan selalu mendapatkan musibah sepanjang hidupmu sampai kau mati!" Suara itu memekakkan, mengindikasi definisi asli dari sebuah resonansi. "Sekarang cepat angkat kaki dari rumahku dasar jalang sialan!"

Soal jumlah berapa kali dalam hidupnya Wonwoo pernah dibuang orang-orang di sekitarnya, masih bisa dihitung jari. Tapi rasanya seperti sudah seribu kali. Apakah serendah dan setidakberguna itu ia di mata manusia lainnya? Cukup! Ia muak dengan semua ini.

Jadi dengan memaksakan diri ia mencoba bangkit dan berdiri. Di atas lantai dingin, memunguti seluruh pakaian dan telepon genggam yang tergeletak acak merusak estetika ruangan. Mengenakan mereka dengan tergesa dan melayangkan ucapan dengan keadaan diri yang hancur dan berantakan, "Terima kasih. Itu yang aku inginkan." Melebarkan langkah menghabisi ruangan.

Meraih knop pintu dan menggenapkan pikiran.

"Itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus menghabiskan waktu berhargaku bersama seorang pelarian pemaksa tak berguna."

-oO-Live High On the Hog-Oo-

Wonwoo bisa langsung melihat sosok Jun dan Hoshi berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut khawatir bercampur amarah ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat– yang sekarang baginya–laknat itu. Ia hanya menghela napas lelah. Tidak tampak terkejut. Sudah terlalu hapal jika kedua teman terdekatnya itu pasti bisa mendapatkan keberadaannya melalui sebuah teknologi canggih yang lebih akrab disebut GPS.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hoshi bertanya. Jika raut yang mendominasi wajah Jun saat ini adalah amarah, maka yang mendominasi milik Hoshi adalah bagian cemasnya. Ia segera berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang tampak hancur berantakan.

Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri keduanya dengan langkah-langkah kaki yang tampak janggal. Tubuhnya menghempas lemah pada Hoshi yang membuka lebar lengan baginya. Pria itu merapikan helaian rambut lebat Wonwoo yang acak-acakan tak karuan.

Desahan yang terdengar di ujung lain telepon.

Kondisi penampilan yang kacau dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Langkah-langkah sepasang kaki yang tampak janggal.

Raut kesakitan sekaligus kesedihan yang kentara.

Dan...

Kediaman Kim Jongin.

Otak Jun yang tidak bodoh bisa menyerap segalanya dan mengisukannya menjadi sebuah kesimpulan yang menyadarkannya seperti sebuah spontanitas. Dan spontanitas itu yang memerintahkan kaki-kaki panjang Jun untuk berjalan cepat ke arah pintu masuk bangunan itu untuk menghabisi siapapun itu di dalam sana.

Tapi cengkeraman tangan Wonwoo pada lengannya menahan langkah tergesa itu. "Tidak, Jun. Jangan." Dengan wajah memelas. Jun bisa melihat itu di dalam mata bening Wonwoo yang tampak murni. Jenis mata yang hanya beberapa manusia tertentu yang bisa menginterpretasikannya. Bening yang membuat mata kecil itu terlihat lebih besar jika dilihat dengan suatu sudut pandang.

"Ia baru saja menidurimu dan kau melarangku untuk menghabisinya? Apa yang salah denganmu?" Kini Jun bisa benar-benar mengerti bagaimana menjadi Mingyu ketika ia tidak mengerti dengan keunikan jalan pikiran Wonwoo.

Hoshi kembali melibatkan diri dalam pembicaraan. "Dengar, Wonwoo. Aku bisa mengerti jika kau selalu jatuh cinta pada semua pria tampan yang kau temui di mana saja. Tapi tidak bisa mengerti jika kau membela pria-pria itu setelah mereka menidurimu dengan paksa kemudian membuangmu begitu saja."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kalian membuat masalah dengannya. Itu saja." Wonwoo mengungkapkan satu alasan paling valid yang bisa ia berikan.

"Aku tidak menyebut itu sebagai masalah karena aku tidak takut padanya." Jun kembali menjawab.

"Bukan begitu!" Wonwoo bersikeras. "Jun, kumohon. Kita pulang saja, ya?" Ia menunjukkan lagi mata bening itu. Bening dan murni yang selalu gagal untuk Jun tolak.

Jadi pria oriental itu melakukan inspirasi dengan menarik napas panjang.

Dan mengembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat.

"Baiklah."

Ada kelegaan dalam helaan napas refleks Wonwoo.

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku melaporkannya pada Mingyu," lanjut Jun.

Wonwoo membulatkan sepasang mata hingga berukuran besar. "Kau tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya kan?" Karena jika Mingyu tahu istrinya bersedia ditiduri kakaknya sendiri, Wonwoo tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan terjadi pada keberlangsungan hidupnya nanti.

Mendengar itu Hoshi berkata sinis. "Lihat? Masih ada secangkir kepedulian dalam dirimu pada Mingyu. Kau tidak benar-benar membencinya."

"Itu tidak benar!"

Dengan itu Jun bertanggap, "Jangan mengelak. Terlalu banyak bergaul dengan buku membuatmu dengan mudah tertular mereka."

"Bagian mana yang menular padaku?"

"Mudah dibaca."

 _Sial._

Ketiganya memasuki mobil sport hitam milik Jun yang ia parkir di samping trotoar. Mereka harus segera pergi. Tidak lucu jika sekelompok penjudi tertangguh di ibukota ini pergi meninggalkan lahan dengan alasan pengusiran dari tukang parkir sekitar sini.

Hoshi menempati jok samping pengemudi dan Wonwoo di jok penumpang belakang. Perjalanan berlalu dengan normal dan lancar hingga mereka bertemu dengan persimpangan jalan. Keheningan yang membentuk gelembung terpecah dengan suara dalam milik Wonwoo yang merasa jika Jun yang mengemudi itu baru saja mengambil jalan yang tadi dilalui ia dan Kai dari arah alamat rumah seseorang yang saat ini paling tidak ingin ia temui. "Kurasa tempat persembunyian kita ke arah sana?" Ia menunjuk arah belakang menggunakan ibu jari.

"Kau tidak ingat perintahku untuk membawa pulang Mingyu?"

Ya, Wonwoo ingat betul itu. Dan ia merasa sangat keberatan jika Jun benar-benar akan menjemput sosok pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu untuk pulang bersamanya ke markas sekarang.

Tapi kemudian sesuatu datang ke memorinya.

Ada Mingyu = Ada Yeongyu.

Baiklah, ia tidak akan memprotes lagi perihal penjemputan manusia lain ini.

Tapi ada hal lain yang mengganggunya ketika ia melihat satu-satunya ruang kosong yang bisa Mingyu tempati di dalam mobil ini.

"Kurasa aku mual. Hoshi, kita harus bertukar tempat duduk supaya aku tidak memuntahkan makan siangku."

"Tidak percaya sampai kau benar-benar muntah di depanku." Hoshi dan Jun tidak akan memisahkan sepasang suami istri itu karena jika tidak, maka waktu yang mereka miliki untuk mendamaikan pasangan keras kepala itu akan semakin terulur mundur. Sejauh ini kejadian itu sangat mengganggu. Dan jika masih berlangsung hingga nanti, lama-kelamaan itu bisa merusak mekanisme kelompok mereka selama beberapa waktu.

"Aku masih duduk di belakang, jika kau lupa?" Wonwoo berujar kesal.

Hoshi berdecih dan mendelik dengan tidak kalah kesalnya. "Seorang penggemar salah satu sastra berbentuk novel sepertimu seharusnya mengerti apa itu konotasi, denotasi, metafora, ungkapan, atau apalah itu, kau yang lebih tahu. Kecuali jika sebuah pertengkaran sepasang suami-istri yang sangat luar biasa kepala batu baru saja menyedot setengah IQ-mu."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti melempar sarkasme pada pria tampan ini?"

"Kapan kau akan berhenti dari segala peperangan melelahkan ini?"

"Sesuatu yang kau sebut peperangan itu milikku. Kenapa harus melelahkanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku suka setiap kali melihat kalian–"

"Sudahlah Hoshi. Wonwoo. Kalian berdua seperti anak gadis saja." Sang ketua kelompok yang mengemudi dengan hanya satu tangan membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi. Tapi menjadi tidak seksi jika kau mengetahui alasan di baliknya adalah karena sikut kirinya bertumpu pada jendela karena tangan kiri itu memegangi salah satu bagian kepala yang seketika terasa sakit secara mental. Ya, kepalanya tidak benar-benar sakit. Ia hanya tidak menyukai jenis argumentasi tak berisi seperti ini.

"Berhentilah menganut paham _masculinity toxic_ , Jun. Aku memang pria tapi langit pun tahu aku memiliki hormon wanita juga. Seharusnya kau mengerti."

"Benar sekali. Pria berhormon wanita yang senang sekali semprot sana semprot sini di masa pra menstruasi." Hoshi menyindir keadaan Wonwoo yang sekarang selalu berada dalam periode datang bulan selama tiga bulan sekali semenjak melahirkan.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Cukup!" Jun berseru. "Tutup rapat ritsleting mulut kalian. Jika tetap macet dan tidak berfungsi, aku akan menyumpalkan pelumas ke dalamnya."

"Pelumas apanya?" Hoshi terbahak. Dan seketika terdiam oleh penampakan sebotol kecil pelumas yang Jun sodorkan di hadapan wajahnya. Dan saat melakukan itu fokus Jun terhadap jalanan lengang yang ia belah tak tergoyah.

"Kau pikir aku baru saja mengatakan sebuah kalimat ungkapan?"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Dan kenapa kau memiliki benda seperti itu?"

Jun tidak menjawab secara verbal. Ia hanya mengukirkan sebuah seringaian paling menawan yang selalu berhasil membuat Wonwoo lemah dan tak berdaya untuk melawan. Jika saja Wonwoo bisa melihatnya melalui kaca spion depan. Sayangnya saat ini ia sedang memperbaiki ritsleting celananya yang tadi ia kenakan dengan asal-asalan.

Hoshi yang mengerti dengan tafsir dari seringai itu refleks membelalak. "Jun– selama ini kau dengan Minghao– hmph!"

Jun benar-benar menyumpalkan benda itu ke dalam mulut Hoshi yang masih tidak bisa diam. Ia pikir orang-orang cukup tahu saja dengan kenyataan itu. Cukup menyimpannya dalam otak. Atau lebih bagus lagi membuangnya. Tidak perlu membeberkannya dengan gamblang.

"Bersyukurlah karena itu hanya botolnya. Bukan isinya."

The Subshell dan The Eight Shades sudah tahu itu, omong-omong. Tentang betapa baiknya Jun dan Minghao menjalin hubungan sekarang. Meskipun tidak dengan Hoshi dan Seungkwan yang masih saling membenci hingga sekarang. Sejak kejadian di pengadilan itu. Awalnya Hoshi membenci ini. Ia benci dengan Jun yang sekarang memiliki hubungan baik dengan ketua sebuah kelompok yang sudah melaporkan tuduhan sialan pada Dokyeom hingga pria itu harus mendekam di balik jeruji selama berpuluh tahun. Tapi begitu semua orang mengetahui bahwa yang Jun lakukan adalah demi menjalankan wasiat Xu Yiyang, tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat.

Jun membenci The Eight Shades secara general karena mereka adalah pihak yang telah membuat Dokyeom menerima hukuman puluhan tahun penjara. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga bisa mengerti kenapa mereka melaporkan Dokyeom. Benar bahwa Jun membencinya. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar menyalahkan mereka karena mereka berada di pihak korban. Hal ini benar-benar menempatkan Jun pada sebuah dilema mendalam. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap menjalani segalanya perlahan dengan harapan bahwa suatu saat ia bisa menemukan sebuah jalan.

Ia menepikan mobilnya di dekat gerbang mansion kediaman Kim. Hanya di dekatnya, tidak benar-benar di depannya karena ini sudah terlalu malam untuk berdebat dengan seorang keamanan yang mengawasi tangkapan CCTV melalui layar-layar di ruangan monitor.

Ia melakukan panggilan pada Mingyu dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Mingyu mengangkatnya. Tapi Mingyu bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk sekadar menyapa karena sebuah getaran gelombang tak kasat mata segera memenuhi speaker telepon genggam Mingyu. "Keluarlah Kim Mingyu. Kau tahu kita punya masalah serius yang harus dipikirkan bersama."

" _Tidak bisa. Aku sedang menyusui anakku di sini."_

"Sejak kapan kau punya asi, Kim?"

" _Sejak seseorang yang telah melahirkan anakku itu berhenti melakukannya."_

"Apa kau bilang?!" Wonwoo yang memprotes tidak terima itu baru saja akan menarik ponsel Jun dan menghancurkannya seakan Mingyu benar-benar berada di dalamnya jika bukan karena Hoshi menahan dada Wonwoo untuk menghentikan pergerakan kasar itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan asi?" Jun melanjutkan percakapan. Ia tahu Mingyu dan Wonwoo memiliki banyak persediaan asi. Tapi yang membuat Jun bertanya heran adalah karena Mingyu menyampaikannya seakan-akan ia sendiri penghasil air susu itu.

" _Tentu saja dari rumah sakit. Kau pikir mereka menetes keluar dari putingku?"_

"Tenanglah Wonwoo," ujar Hoshi.

"Tapi ia mengatakan seakan-akan aku berhenti menyusui karena keinginanku sendiri! Itu membuatku terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang sangat buruk, egois, dan hanya mementingkan keindahan tubuhku sendiri. Kalau begitu apa artinya perjuanganku selama ini memberikan asi-ku pada Yeongyu?"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah didengar. Kenyataannya, kau adalah seorang ibu yang hebat, Jeon Wonwoo." Hoshi memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk menenangkan Wonwoo. Yang diberikan senyum itu merasa tersanjung dengan kalimat terakhir temannya. Sekarang keduanya saling melempar senyum seolah perdebatan tak bermutu yang sempat terjadi di antara keduanya tidak pernah ada.

Yah, begitulah pria.

"Cepat keluar dari kandangmu sekarang juga," lanjut Jun.

" _Aku mengantuk. Aku baru saja akan membaringkan badanku jika bukan karena anakku menangis dengan tiba-tiba."_

"Tidak ada acara tidur-tidur di rumah ibu malam ini, _mama's boy!"_

" _Hei, aku bukan anak mama!"_

"Kau tahu kan penyebaran berita semacam ini terjadi begitu cepat seperti jamur?"

 _Sial!_

" _Aku keluar sekarang!"_

Dan hanya bertenggat beberapa menit Mingyu yang masih berada dalam balutan piyama itu memasuki mobil dan mendudukkan diri senyaman mungkin selagi melanjutkan kegiatan memberi makan pada anaknya. Bayi yang memegangi sendiri botol minumnya itu sudah terlihat mengantuk dengan mata bundarnya yang semakin sayu. Bersenang-senang bersama para bibi dan kakeknya juga ayahnya hari ini benar-benar membuang energi Yeongyu.

Sementara Wonwoo menggeser bokongnya sejauh yang ia bisa dan memberikan ruangan yang cukup luas sebagai penghalang antara ia dan Mingyu. Memalingkan muka dan bermaksud membuang penglihatan pada bagaimana Yeongyu terlihat begitu nyaman bersama Mingyu dan membuatnya cemburu. Sialnya kehidupan yang benar-benar sialan ini malah secara otomatis memindah fokus mata Wonwoo pada refleksi manusia di sampingnya pada kaca jendela alih-alih pemandangan jalanan malam di luar sana. Ia jadi ingin sekali turun dari dalam mobil jika tidak ingat Jun sudah berakselerasi dengan cepat dan bisa membahayakan siapapun yang berpikir untuk menurunkan diri di tengah jalan secara tiba-tiba.

Seperti biasa, awal perjalanan sempat berlangsung hening selama beberapa lama. Sekali-kali Jun mencuri lihat melalui kaca spion untuk mengamati perkembangan situasi yang terjadi. Tapi nihil, semuanya tetap sama.

"Mingyu. Ingat apa yang harus kau ucapkan setelah kau melakukan kesalahan pada seseorang?" Jun kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya dimana ia mengajarkan tiga kata terpenting yang harus diingat dalam hidup pada Mingyu seperti mengajarkannya pada anak balita.

"Ingat dengan sangat baik. Tapi pada siapa aku harus mengucapkannya? Aku tidak merasa baru saja berbuat salah pada seseorang?"

Jun menghempas napas. "Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengerti ia sedang dilempari pertanyaan yang sama seperti pertanyaan untuk Mingyu barusan. Ia juga mengerti bahwa Jun melakukannya karena Jun pikir mungkin kali ini ia sudah bersedia untuk mengucap satu kata sederhana itu sekarang.

Yeah, sederhana. Tapi ternyata tidak sesederhana kelihatannya.

Jadi hanya begini saja Wonwoo menjawab, _"I'm innocent."_

Jun dan Hoshi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pada sebuah komplikasi yang mau tidak mau harus mereka konfrontasi.

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu memindahkan bayinya ke dalam pangkuan Wonwoo secara hati-hati. Takut pergerakan itu akan membangunkannya yang baru saja berhasil dibuat terlelap.

Wonwoo menyimpan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia hanya menatap datar, sedatar dadanya yang sudah berhenti memproduksi asi sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Bahkan reaksi kecil wajah pun rasanya terlalu mahal untuk ditampakkan pada Mingyu. Ia hanya membetulkan posisi sang putri untuk bisa tidur senyaman mungkin dalam pelukannya dan kembali memutus kontak mata dengan pria di sampingnya. Mingyu tidak bermaksud untuk mengikuti jejak Wonwoo sebelumnya untuk menatap keluar jendela ketika melihat refleksi Wonwoo yang tengah mengecup puncak kepala bayinya penuh rindu.

Jun menyadari itu.

Meskipun sangat kecil, tapi ia yakin bahwa ini merupakan sebuah kemajuan yang patut dirayakan.

-oO-Live High On the Hog-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

 **Mingyu** is like: "ANJIR APA SUSAHNYA SIH LO MINTA MAAP AMA GW?! COBA KALO LO BILANG MAAP DAN NGAKUIN KESALAHAN LO AJA GITU KAN ENAK!" * **Mingyu** yg udah gemes bgt pen jambak jambakin rambutnya **Wonu** *

.

Q: _**Jun**_ _naksir kembaran_ _ **Hao**_ _dan_ _ **Hao**_ _naksir Jun?_

A: Lebih tepatnya Yiyang itu mantannya Jun dan yeah, The8 cinta sama Jun

.

Q: _**Hoshi**_ _sama_ _ **Woozi**_ _? Omg... beneran saling cinta?_

A: Engga lah. Hoshi kan emg orangnya bersifat gay bgt, jadi dia cinta ama Woozi sebagai temen deket yg baru selain The Subshell tapi ya dia gitu nunjukinnya kek ke pacar sendiri. Dan Woozi juga nyaman temenan ama Hoshi apalagi mereka kan sempet tinggal seatap selama beberapa lama, makin deket dan akrab lah mereka. Begituuu.

.

S: _Suka sama bagian_ _ **Chaeyeon**_ _yg dipermaluin di depan_ _ **Gyu**_ _kkk~_

R: Tuh cewek emg kudu dikasih pelajaran. Enak bgt lah dia abis ngebuang Wonu waktu dulu begitu aja masa ga dapet balesan? Keenakan dong entar. Mana dia punya rencana buat ngejerat Mingyu pula ckckck.

.

D: _Jangan lama lama yaaa lanjut lagi._

F: Maaf ya lama karena banyak urusan yg harus kulakukan di sini :']

.

D: _Ditunggu scene ena ena nya_ _ **Meanie**_ _._

F: Kan udah pernah? #plakkk. Kok aku malah kasih adegan smut nya Wonu ama Kai wkwkwk. Mingyu ama Wonu nya masih marahan gitu boro boro mikirin pen nananina, saling tatap aja kaga sudi.

.

S: _Musnahlah kau_ _ **Chaeyeon**_ _emg enak dipermalukan ama mantan yg tersakiti. Tapi ga nape deh berkat lo jadi ada_ _ **Kim Bongbong.**_

R: Bener bgt! Di sisi lain makasih ama Chaeyeon yg secara ga langsung udah bikin Wonu bisa kenal Mingyu wkwkwk dan tenang aja, dia skrg udah musnah. Yeah kecuali kalo dia masi jadi magadir yg ga kapok kapok buat datengin Mingyu. Tapi jangan deh. Anggep aja kalo skrg Chaeyeon udah ngincer cowok lain? SCoups misalnya? :v

.

S: _Waduh ada prahara rumah tangga nih._

R: Gada konflik pasutri ga asique /dab/ biarin dah biar mereka punya rumah tangga yg sehat #asique

.

S: _Gw jadi penasaran siapa yg bunuh_ _ **Jichu**_ _._

R: Hayooo tebak tebakan aja dulu kalo buat skrg ya wkwkwk masalah itu isunya aku buka lagi entar kalo udah waktunya. Konfliknya ada banyak sih di sini, jadi bakalan dikelarin dulu satu satu. Ngantri. Dan kudu aku pikirin dulu realisasi ama eksekusinya tar bakal kek gimana.

.

S: _Lebih enak review di_ _ **Wattpad**_ _karena bisa komen setiap paragraf._

R: Yodah sih gimana enaknya kau aja mo komen di mana, ehe. Asalkan beneran loh ya kalo komennya di sana, komenin perparagraf! Hohoho. Aku juga ena kok di sana bisa langsung balesin komenan pembaca dengan mudah.

S: _Karena aku pengen review semua paragraf kkk._

R: Duh jadi terharu TT

.

S: _Udah berharap ini bakal ada banyak_ _ **Meanie**_ _nya._

R: Di chap ini udah fokusin lagi ke pairing utamanya nih.

.

S: _Lebih suka chapter ini dibandingkan chapter lain._

R: Aiiihhh thankyooouuu.

.

S: _Penulisannya tuh berasa ngalir, jadi aku bacanya santai sampe ga rela tbc._

R: Oh ya? Padahal aku pikir tulisanku tuh keliatannya kek buru buru gitu mo digimanain juga udah dari sananya tulisanku begini wkwkwk.

.

S: _Akhirnya ada momen_ _ **SoonHoon**_ _walaupun hanya seuprit ya._

R: Tapi bagus kan momennya? Ehe. Karena kalo aku sendiri sih suka *iya lah orang ff aku ._.

S: _Padahal aku berharap banyak sama_ _ **kak Anna.**_

R: Jan ngarep lebih ke aku kalo soal SoonHoon soalnya aku ngeship nya SeokSoon, ehe. Maap yaaa.

.

S: _Kenapa_ _ **Yeongyu**_ _mirip sama sepupuku?!_

R: Oh ya? Pap ke aku coba fotonya via chat line. Kita udah temenan kan di line?

.

D: _Request foto_ _ **Wonu**_ _lagi gendong_ _ **Yeongyu**_ _._

F: Duh aku mager ngeditnya :']

.

S: _Hidup mpreg!_

R: YEAAAYYY! LOVE IT SOOO MUUUCCCHHH!

.

S: _Makasih syudah update ya._

R: No problem. Kalo ada waktu dan mood pasti ku update.

.

Q: _**Jun**_ _terlibat cinta segitiga?_

A: Engga tepat dibilang gitu karena cinta Jun ama The8 di sini cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

S: _Baca ini fic suka menduga duga... ini nanti kayak gini deh atau gitu deh, eh ternyata salah... Paling demen fic begini, yg ga mudah ditebak._

R: Kalo penulis sih pastinya lebih demen nulis cerita yg emg plotnya susah ditebak biar pembacanya pada syok ama twist nya. Karena keterkejutan pembaca merupakan salah satu kepuasan penulis selain bikin pembacanya nangis :v

.

S: _Thanks yaa masih mau lanjutin nulisnyaa._

R: Masih lah. Aku tuh pen bgt bisa namatin ff ini. 2019 kalo bisa. Soalnya udah berapa taun sih ini dari jaman aku masih kuliah ya ampe skrg aku mo nikah wkwkwwk. Aku liat pembacanya juga dah pada kabur sih.

.

D: _Pen liat keluarga kecil_ _ **Mingyu**_ _berinteraksi, di chap ini gak ada sama sekali, jadi chap depan adain ya ya ya ya._

F: Udah tuh. Interaksi Wonu nabok Mingyu :v

.

S: _In one episode,_ _ **Soonie**_ _discussed with_ _ **Seok**_ _about having a biological child._

R: Wah ada yg masih inget ternyata :']

.

S: _Masa gw hampir tiap hari cek_ _ **ffn**_ _._

R: Kalo cek buat ff lain sih silakan tapi buat ff aku... jangan deh. Berbulan bulan soalnya baru up wkwkwk.

.

S: _Gw menyayangkan banget pas adegan_ _ **Wonu**_ _ditampar,_ _ **Mingyu**_ _diem bae cuma ngumpat dan greget dalem hati. Aduuuh bang! Harusnya kamu teriakin tu cewek._

R: Soalnya Mingyu lagi ngasih kesempatan dulu buat Wonu nyelesain masalahnya sendiri. Abis itu baru deh ama Mingyu disarkasin terus pas Chaeyeon pergi baru lah dia ngelusin mukanya Wonu wkwkwk.

.

S: _Suka bagian_ _ **Wonu**_ _yang debat karo_ _ **Mingyu**_ _, seru ikh... udah lama mereka gak cekcok haha._

R: Skrg udah lama mereka cekcok mulu xD

.

S: _Jangan jangan pas_ _ **Minghao**_ _kepo sama markas_ _ **TSH**_ _karena_ _ **Jun**_ _juga._

R: Engga sih kalo yg itu dia emg murni pen nguras harta yg ditimbun The Subshell.

.

S: _Para uke di ff ini banyak makan hati karena seme nya._

R: Iya ya aku baru nyadar loh wkwkwk. Tapi yah begitulah derita jadi seorang uke.

.

S: _Gw curigai pasangan_ _ **JeongCheol**_ _. Gak tau dah curiga aja sama mereka. Yakali yaa masa_ _ **Josh**_ _dibunuh oleh orang mabok yang iseng._

R: Kalo kek gitu matinya mati konyol xD

.

D: _Ditunggu next chap yaaak._

F: Jan ditunggu. Lama. Kau ga bakal kuat.

.

S: _Abis nonton_ _ **Going Svt**_ _yang_ _ **DK**_ _ngajarin_ _ **Hoshi**_ _vokal sumpah_ _ **Hoshi**_ _lucu bangettt._

R: Yeah akupun nonton itu xD

.

S: _Yang_ _ **fleksor fleksor**_ _itu thor, maksud aku itu ototnya bukan gerakannya._

R: Yeah thanks for the correction. It's really helping me.

.

Q: _Kamu juga ngafalin otot?_

A: Not really. Aku emg mempelajari bab sistem gerak tapi ga ngapalin nama nama otot. Atau mungkin ada ngapalin itu tapi dikit doang? Lupa soalnya itu kan udah tujuh taun yg lalu ya dan hapalan biologi emg banyaaakkk bgt makanya males juga, makanya aku lebih suka fisika karena tinggal pake rumus dan rumusnya ga perlu diapalin. Liat soal pasti langsung tau lah mo pake rumus yg mana.

.

S: _Perjuangannya yang sia sia ke_ _ **Chaeyeon**_ _itu will lead the new chapter of his life._

R: Eh selamat datang pembaca baru zha uvvu yeah that's how the story works.

.

Q: _Kalo mereka masih di umur lulus SMA, masih minor kan ya? Underage gitu hitungannya?_

A: Mereka 18. Udah legal buat mature and adult stuffs, cuma kalo buat nikah mungkin di Korea baru legal umur 20? Ah entahlah, maap buat hal ini aku belom browsing, ehe. Aku langsung menikahkan mereka aja di sini buat kebutuhan plot.

.

Q: _**Uyong**_ _beneran cintrong sama_ _ **Uji**_ _? Apa cuman candaan?_

A: Beneran kok. Cuma sebagai sahabat #BHAKS. Dibilang candaan sih engga. Tapi serius juga bukan. Ya begitulah xD

.

S: _UNEXPECTED BANGET REACTIONNYA SI_ _ **JUN**_ _? Kirain bakal kaget banget atau gimana zzz dan natural banget ngajak ngomong si bayi huhuhu second male lead sudah terendus._

R: Karena ini adalah ff, bukan drakor, maka gada second male lead di sini wkwkwk meskipun awalnya keliatannya kek gitu.

.

S: _Tiba tiba penasaran gimana gaya pacaran si_ _ **Mingyu**_ _sama_ _ **Tzuyu**_ _wkwkwk kayaknya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan._

R: Tzuyu itu orangnya datar. Tapi dia dan Mingyu emg punya cara yg greget buat saling nunjukin keromantisannya :v udah ah anda salah fokus.

.

S: _Detailed research tentang gambling itu menurutku keren banget sih. Menambah pengetahuan._

R: Saya tydac melakukan riset buat bagian judinya. Itu saya nulisnya sambil mainin game nya di pc wkwkwk.

.

S: _Perekrutan_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _sama_ _ **Hoshi**_ _ini menurutku rada 'wah' gitu soalnya kan mereka cuma punya waktu seminggu buat belajar, jadi entah deh apa yang terjadi nanti sama mereka._

R: Don't worry. Seminggu tapi padet. Bisa lah bisaaa.

.

S: _Kalo refer ke si_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _dari sisi_ _ **Mingyu**_ _nya [?] itu mending tetep di refer as his 'husband' deh kak. Kayak, ada pas part yang susu hamil itu, mending si_ _ **Mingyu**_ _tetep pake kata ganti suaminya, bukan istrinya. Meskipun sisi receiver nya ada di_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _dan kalo dipakai kata 'suami' itu kesannya kayak si_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _adalah givernya, tapi pada awalnya kan dia tetep laki laki meskipun_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _itu interseks? Kecuali_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _memutuskan buat operasi ini itu dan jadi cewe, nah itu baru_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _bisa disebut istri_ _ **Mingyu**_ _. Kalo enggak sih ya, yaudah,_ _ **Wonwoo**_ _suami_ _ **Mingyu**_ _._

R: Aku udah jawab ini via chat line ya tapi aku jawab lagi deh buat dibaca pembaca lain juga, ehe. Jadi begini ya. Yeah sejak awal akupun tau kalo Meanie di sini adalah pasangan homo jadi kalo nikah namanya pasangan suami-suami. Bukan suami istri *apalagi aku tau kau paling anti ama yg namanya misgender wkwkwk sorry* tapi yah begitulah. Ga perlu jauh jauh ke aboverse lah, karena sesederhana ff boyslove yg skrg udah jadi hal lumrah di kalangan fujo dan fudan, itupun sebenernya udah jadi konsep yg membingungkan karena homo itu menyimpang dan ga sesuai kodrat. Tapi karena mereka adalah pasangan, kita pen liat interaksi mereka yg bener bener kek pasangan normal. Meskipun yah beda sih kelakuan cewek dan cowok uke tapi intinya sama sama bikin interaksi romance dalam relationship. Dan aku udah kebiasaan sejak pertama baca ff mpreg delapan taun yg lalu yaitu ketika aku masih SMA bahwa pasangan homo yg nikah disebutnya pasutri. Ukenya itu yg seharusnya disebut suami karena dia cowok jadi disebut istri. Dan ama anak anaknya yg seharusnya dipanggil papa jadi dipanggil mama. Aku udah nyamannya begini sih. Jadi maap ya kalo buat yg ini ga bisa aku ubah. Maap kalo bikin ga nyaman, ehe.

.

S: _YANG DIBAHAS_ _ **DORIAN GRAY.**_

R: Napa? Kamu dah nonton juga toh? Media skripsi aku waktu dulu loh itu wkwkwk.

.

S: _Dari awal_ _ **Jun**_ _keliatan di ff ini, aku suka banget sama karakternya yang dewasa, bijak dan terbuka._

R: Aku ga nyadar pas masukin Jun di sini aku ngalir aja ngebangun karakter dia kek gitu xD tapi iya sih so far dia ga pernah yg aneh aneh. Yg biasanya kalo di ff lain dia suka bobrok dan kocak. Tapi tidak untuk ff ini, ehe. Lagian kan dia jadi ketua juga di sini, jadi kudu nunjukin wibawa nya gitu.

.

Q: _Masalah_ _ **Chaeyeon**_ _beneran selesai begitu aja? Gak akan ada imbas ke belakangnya kan?_

A: Ga kepikiran sih. Pokonya ya udah kelar aja. Don't worry rotfl

.

Q: _Akankah_ _ **Jun**_ _kembali dan memimpin_ _ **The Subshell**_ _?_

A: Seperti Hoshi yg ga bisa ninggalin DK teralu lama, Jun juga ga bisa ninggalin kelompoknya teralu lama. Jadi dia bakal tetep mimpin The Subshell dan tetep jadi bagian dari kelompok itu sampe kapanpun.

.

S: _Maaf baru review kaaak._

R: Ga dimaapin. Awas aja kalo kita ketemu lagi tar ga bakal aku traktir lagi :p

.

S: _**Junhui**_ _sialan enak banget ya ngomongnya._

R: Eh segitu tuh dia udah berusaha mengatakan yg terbaik dan terbijaque loh. Dia bilang bahwa dia ngijinin The8 buat nyoba masuk ke hatinya /shy/

.

S: _Capek aku tuh ngulang ngulang baca chap ini, sambil nunggu dilanjutin._

R: Biarin aja bagus kau baca ulang ulang biar bener bener ngerti ama ceritanya lmao

.

S: _Satu hal yang kusuka dari gaya penulisan ff ini, maskulin banget! Direct._ _ **Wonwoo**_ _nya engga keuke ukean bgt. Masih cowok kesannya._

R: Yeah but in any case dia bertingkah kek cewek karena seperti yg disebutkan sebelumnya kalo dia punya hormon cewek di sini, ehe. Thanks for the compliment :***

.

S: _Enjoy banget baca 99k ini, ga kerasa karena alurnya flow._

R: Buset. Kau baca nyaris 100k words ini berapa hari?!

.

S: _20-12-2018 pukul: 11:44 pm. Masih menunggu ff ini update._

R: Dan selamat! Karena ternyata up nya pas, abis kau ngungkapin penantian itu lol

.

Chapter 12 reviews: 53

Chapter 13 words: 53x200=10600 words

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Udelnyaoppa | teman minum kopi | XxTTxX**

 **Yehet04 | syupit | Guest**

 **Beanie | seonbaenim | Taringnya Mingyu**

 **Xiaobee97 | memegyu | saythenamesvtea**

 **Daebaektaeluv | Seijuurou Eisha | TheTealDetail**

 **17karat | Guest | meanieslayyy**

Special thanks to:

 **Kyunie | fera95 | thankgyu**

 **KimSparkles | Rchasania HHS | taebyullie0806**

 **Sari411 | pims13 | Arata Lau**

 **Nanabbui | zha | neneseonjangnim**

 **Clarionist | Shyoon17 | nonu**

 **Guest | Akasuna no Yumi | KimAnita**

 **Silent Noise | 123456789 | itsathenazi**

 **Rosequartz | Dirtynwet Wonwoo | wasastudent**

.

Sejauh ini yg udah dapet tuduhan sebagai oknum pembunuhan Joshua: SCoups, Jeonghan, Joshua [commit suicide lol], Hoshi, Seungkwan, Vernon.

Ada lagi? Wkwkwk.

Terus hasil vote buat pasangan yg selanjutnya bakal punya bayi [kalkulasi ffn dan Watty]:

JeongCheol: 8,33%

JunHao: 58,48%

SeokSoon: 33,33%

Ayo yg belom milih. Vote masih dibuka. Sapa tau SeokSoon menang wkwkwk

Btw hai para pembaca tercinta. Lama bgt ga ketemu ya. Aku kerja full senin ampe jumat dari pagi ampe sore, sabtu beberes rumah, minggu maen dan istirahat. Jadi kek gada waktu buat nulis. Kadang aku nyuri nyuri waktu di kantor kalo bos lagi ga ada, aku ngetik di tab. Dan nyuri waktu kek gitu tuh susah. Jadi harap dimaklum ya kalo up nya lama bgt.

Dan mungkin up lama bgt itu salah satu faktor aku udah kehilangan banyak bgt pembaca, hiks. Sedih. Pada kabur kan gegara kelamaan nunggu. Atau entah sebenernya masih pada baca tapi jadi pada nyider? Entahlah. Semoga pembaca barunya juga tambah banyak deh biar tetep bisa ramein dan recokin tulisanku.

Aku up ini lebih dulu di platform sebelah karena di sana aku split satu chap jadi beberapa. Jadi setelah lanjutannya kekumpul jadi banyak, barulah aku up di sini. Meskipun lapak sini udah sepiiiiiiiiii bangetttttttttt kek hati seseorang, aku ga pindah. Aku double, di sana dan di sini karena beberapa pihak banyak yg merasa dendam ama lapak sebelah karena skrg jadi lebih rame dan banyak penulis sini yg pindah ke sana dan pihak yg dendam itu tetep bersikeras buat ga nyoba buat turun ke dunia sana *sorry ya ini ga maksud nyindir siapapun, ini berdasarkan pengalamanku sendiri yg juga pernah kzl ama lapak sana. Dan akupun gamau sepenuhnya ninggalin tempat yg penuh dengan kenangan indah ini. Tempat yg selama ini jadi salah satu faktor kebahagiaan dalam hidup aku #sentimentil yeah. Buat yg masih tinggal di sini, jan sedih ya. Masi ada aku kok, sini kutemenin xD yah meskipun ada beberapa ff yg cuma aku publish di sana dan gada di sini karena di sini aku udah pesimis bgt. Ga bisa dipungkiri kalo di sana emg rame bgt sumpah. Buat yg belom pernah, kuy lah kita ke sana buat menatap dunia yg baru yg sangat indah :']

Aku kasih spoiler buat chap depan deh. Itu full latarnya Las Vegas dan full konflik. Dan nambah beberapa konflik baru wkwkwk padahal yg lama aja banyak yg belom diselesain. Yah, semoga aja kepala kalian ga meledak entar.

Eh aku mo kasih playlist lagu lagu yg kudengerin sepanjang aku proofreading chap ini:

(G)I-DLE, Madison Beer, Jaira Burns – Pop Stars *BEING ADDICTED TO THIS

Day6 – I Need Somebody

BoA – Milestone

Jojo – Too Little to Late

Girls' Generation – Complete

Lay – Hold On

SHINee – Married to the Music

Lay – Director

EXO – The Eve

Girl's Day – Whistle

Lovelyz – Emotion

Kim Min Jae, Younha – Dream

Day6 – Stop the Rain

Shine [Barbie and the Twelve Dancing Princess OST]

G-Friend – Rough

Uehara Takako – Glory [Kimi ga Iru Kara] [One Piece OST]

Fall Out Boy – Rat a Tat feat. Courtney Love

Cosmic Girls – Secret

Black Eyed Peas – Audio Delite at Low Fidelity

Super Junior-M – Swing

Jeon Somi – Yum Yum [Alaska Salmon CF] [Originally sung by Produce 101]

Drug Restaurant – Escaper

SHINee – In My Room

Twice – Young & Wild

Seungri – Strong Baby

Taeyeon – Love in Color

Avril Lavigne – Unwanted

Maroon 5 – Goodnigt Goodnight

Simple Plan – Summer Paradise feat. K'naan

Big Bang – Bang Bang Bang

Miss A – Love Song

Avril Lavigne – Don't Tell Me

SM Family – Dear My Family [I Am OST]

Katy Perry – Birthday

Daesung & Seungyoon – Ugly [Originally sung by 2NE1]

*so random rotfl

Seriusan ini muternya random dari seluruh lagu di pc aku dan gada lagu Svt yg muncul samsek dong :'] dasar

Ini adalah chap panjang lainnya dan full Meanie, yeaaayyy! So, review yg banyak ya biar jerih payah aku terbayar meskipun kalian baca ff ini gratis :']

Just tell me what you think about this chappie, ok?

I've tried my best so I hope you like it!

And I hope I can see you on the next chapter.

Bhai :*


End file.
